After Breaking Dawn Saga: The Official Illustrated Guide
by FireRed21
Summary: Not a story. My official guide of After Breaking Dawn. It talks about my stories with my new characters, new pack, new covens and everything like the Twilight Official Illustrated Guide. From A New Life, The Other Half, A Reason To Smile, Happily Ever After, Full Of Surprises, Forever Together, Value In Beliefs, Have A Purpose, A Christmas Surprise & Long Live Life. Wiki is in bio.
1. The Olympic Coven

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Twilight characters or anything Twilight related. All information belongs to Stephanie Meyer and the Twilight wiki website.**

 **I decided to give you my updated version of the Twilight Wiki website. This is not a story, it's my own official guide from the After Breaking Dawn series. Here is the chapter on the Olympic Coven where the new characters are added. I'll post more on the Black Pack, and all of the new character's biography and other things like the website. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **The Olympic Coven**

* * *

 **Founding Info:**

 **Status:** Active

 **Founding Time:** September, 1918

 **Residence:**

Minneapolis, Minnesota (current location)

Helena, Montana

Forks, Washington

Denali, Alaska

Calgary, Alberta

Canada

Rochester

Appalachia

Chicago

Hoquiam

Ithaca, New York

Wisconsin

 **Founded by:** Carlisle and Edward Cullen

 **Alias:**

The Cullens

Cullen Family

Cullen coven

Bloodsuckers (by Jacob Black)

Cullen Clan

Leeches (by Jacob Black)

Yellow-eyes (by Bree Tanner)

Human lovers (by Detroit Coven)

Non-human bloodsuckers (by Garret Walker)

 **Membership Info:**

 **Members:**

Carlisle Cullen (leader)

Edward Cullen

Esme Cullen

Rosalie Hale

Emmett Cullen

Alice Cullen

Jasper Hale

Bella Swan

Jacob Black

Renesmee Cullen

Lucas Stone

Krystal Diamond

Tiffany Stewart

Lucina Stewart

Jalen Long

Bryce Summers

Evan Black

Sarah Black

Lucien Summers

Luna Snow

Damien Grant

Korrina Snow

 **Special characteristics:**

 **Special abilities:**

Edward: Telepathy

Bella: Mental shield

Alice: Subjective precognition

Jasper: Pathokinesis

Jacob: Alpha voice, limited telepathy & superior strength

Renesmee: Tactile thought projection & shield penetration

Lucas: Aura manipulation & aura reading

Tiffany: Mental healing & tactile perception

Lucina: Metal communication & mental shield

Jalen: Tracking sense

Evan: Telepathy (human), shield penetration, limited telepathy (wolf), superior strength & Alpha voice

Sarah: Thought projection, shield penetration & limited telepathy (wolf)

Lucien: Tactile mental communication & mental shield

 **Affiliation:**

 **Occupation:**

Carlisle: Pastor (human life), student, doctor, professor & leader of the Volturi (vampire life)

Esme: Teacher (human life), student, architect & co-leader of the Volturi (vampire life)

Edward: High school/college student & co-leader of the Volturi (vampire life)

Emmett: Hunter, woodsman (human life), high school/college student & Volturi guard (vampire life)

Jasper: Major of the Confederate army (human life), second-in-command of the Mexican coven, high school/college student & Volturi guard (vampire life)

Rosalie: High school/college student & secretary of the Volturi (vampire life)

Alice: High school/college student & Volturi guard (vampire life)

Bella: Employee of Newton's Olympic Outfitters (human life), high school student & Volturi guard (vampire life)

Jacob: Beta of the Uley Pack (formerly), Alpha of the Black Pack, owner of his shop, employee of Walker Mechanics & Volturi guard

Renesmee: High school/college student, employee at Jacob's shop, owner of Twilight and N.B.A.L.S. Cosmetics & secretary of the Volturi

Lucas: High school student, ASB president, captain of the swim team, prom king, employee at Starbucks (human life), high school/college student, employee at Jacob's shop & Volturi guard (vampire life)

Krystal: High school student & member of the volleyball team (human life), high school/college student & Volturi guard (vampire life)

Tiffany: High school/college student, ASB vice president, head cheerleader at high school, prom queen (human life), kindergarten teacher & Volturi guard (vampire life)

Lucina: High school student/college student, owner of Twilight and N.B.A.L.S. Cosmetics & secretary of the Volturi

Jalen: Poster boy (human life), high school/college student, owner of Long Corporation & Volturi guard (vampire life)

Bryce: Waiter at Sky City, high school student and basketball player (human life), high school/college student, writer & Volturi guard (vampire life)

Evan: High school/college student, Volturi guard, Alpha of the Black Pack & employee of Walker Mechanics

Sarah: High school/college student, Volturi guard, Beta of the Black Pack & yoga instructor

Lucien: High school/college student, Volturi guard & high school math teacher

Luna: High school/college student, Volturi guard & high school English teacher (vampire life)

Damien: Employee of Reebok (human life), high school/college student, Volturi guard & doctor (vampire life)

Korrina: Elementary (human life), high school student & Volturi guard (vampire life)

 **Companionship:**

Denali coven

Black pack

Uley pack

The Swan family

The Dwyer family

The Stewart family

Detroit Coven

The Gold family

The Pennington family

The Snow family

The Grant family

* * *

 _"And yet, they were all exactly alike. Every one of them was chalky pale, the palest of all the students living in this sunless town… They all had very dark eyes despite the range in hair tones. They also had dark shadows under those eyes—purplish, bruise-like shadows. As if they were all suffering from a sleepless night… Their faces, so different, so similar, were all devastatingly, inhumanly beautiful."_

Bella on seeing the Cullens for the first time

The Olympic coven, more commonly known as the Cullen family, and also known as Cullen clan, or Cullen coven, is a coven of vegetarian vampires. It consists of Carlisle, Esme, Alice, Emmett, and Edward Cullen, as well as Rosalie and Jasper Hale. The coven was soon joined by Bella Swan along with her and Edward's vampire hybrid daughter Renesmee Cullen. Later in the series, Lucas Stone, Krystal Diamond, Tiffany Stewart, her vampire hybrid daughter Lucina Stewart, Jalen Long and Bryce Summers are also introduced into the coven and Jacob Black joined the coven through his marriage with Renesmee. In Long Live Life, Jacob and Renesmee's children Evan and Sarah Black and Lucina and Bryce's son Lucien Summers joined the coven followed by Luna and Korrina Snow and Damien Grant. Twelve of the twenty two members are supernaturally gifted, three are shape-shifting werewolves and Carlisle, Edward, Lucas, Jalen, Lucien and Evan are the only ones who changed at least one member of the coven to become a vampire.

* * *

 **(A/N: History from the early lives starting from Carlisle's to Renesmee's can be read from the wiki website.)**

 _ **A New Life**_

 **Lucas Stone:**

Eight years has passed since the confrontation with the Volturi. In the middle of July of 2015, Renesmee and Jacob ran into an 18 year old human boy name Lucas Kendall Stone who was being attacked by a grizzly bear in the woods. After Jacob saved Lucas, unbeknownst to Lucas that it was Jacob in his wolf form at that time, Renesmee took Lucas to the Cullen house where Carlisle fix Lucas's arm and was introduced to the family. When everyone including Jacob notice that Edward, Alice and Jasper weren't able to use their gifts on Lucas, everyone was uncertain if he's considered a threat but after hearing about the loss of his family and getting to know him, they all agreed that Lucas pose no threat and decided to allow him to become part of the family. The next day however while everyone was setting up a surprise welcome party for Lucas, Lucas was hit by a car after he pushed Renesmee out of harm and by the time she and Jacob hurriedly brought Lucas to Carlisle, he was reported 'dead' until Edward somehow heard Lucas's heartbeat but barely which made Jacob give permission to change Lucas. Carlisle bit Lucas and three days later, Lucas joined the coven after becoming a vampire and being told about the world he lives in.

In the middle of August, Renesmee was kidnapped by the Volturi where they sent their guards along with their new recruits, May and Niall to assassinate the Cullens and Jacob but because they were unaware about Lucas and thanks to his gift, they survived the assault and found out who's behind it. The Cullens and Jacob arrived to Volterra to save Renesmee only to see that she's 'states' that she wanted to join the Volturi. Lucas then discovered that she's been hypnotized by May and Niall's sister, Olivia and with quick thinking Lucas shot an aura sphere at Olivia thus causing her to lose her concentration on Renesmee to be free. However, Aro refused to let the Cullens walk away and soon everyone minus Lucas was restrained by the guards. Edward soon found out that the Volturi were the ones that caused the death of Lucas's family causing Lucas to go on a rage taking down every guard and member in his way until he reached Aro. Lucas was on the verge to kill him until Carlisle stepped in. Soon Lucas saw a hallucination of his sister Lilly Stone until he blinked to see that it was Renesmee which brought Lucas back to his senses. Aro reluctantly allowed the Cullens and Jacob to leave until Lucas's rage came back causing him to mysteriously go unconscious when vampires couldn't.

After they returned to Forks, Lucas left the Cullens without giving any info since his aura blocks Edward and Alice's gifts except saying that he 'had to take care of something.' Fearing that he might be going back to the Volturi, everyone tried to convince Lucas to stay but he refused and left without another word. A week later, Lucas returned to Forks and explained that he went back to Lacey to see his friends before they go to college and visited his family's grave. No needing to ask for permission, Lucas has officially joined the family as a part of their coven.

 _ **The Other Half & A Reason To Smile**_

 **Krystal Diamond:**

A year after living in Forks, Lucas been depressed and he's unsure why. After hearing that he feels like something's missing in his life and the strange feeling, everyone believes that he hasn't found his mate which Lucas believed to be crazy. On the first day of school, Lucas met and fell in love with a 17 year old human girl name Krystal Sapphire Diamond who shared his feelings. They officially got to meet each other when Krystal asked Lucas out to lunch, causing everyone to be very excited, and since then the two of them have become romantically involved. Krystal found out about the Cullens being vampires after she caught Lucas drinking blood from a deer on their first date and to everyone's surprise she said that it was 'cool!' Just like Bella before she got married, everyone accepted Krystal into the family.

The Cullens found out that Krystal's father Roark Diamond has been killed by Miley Ray, now a vampire unbeknownst to them at that time and learned that someone is after Krystal which later reveals to be Nahuel's half-brother, Jonathan. His motive is for Lucas to suffer for killing Olivia, who hit a wall caused by Lucas and a torch fell on her, who was Jonathan's mate by killing Krystal. The Cullens tried to protect Krystal but Jonathan managed to succeed right under their noses. After finding Jonathan's location, Lucas found Krystal just in time before Miley and Jonathan prepared to strike. Lucas soon caused a fire and was about to escape with Krystal in his arms, but just as he was in the air, Jonathan yanked him down causing Lucas to drop Krystal where she hit her head on the ground and was 'dead.' After burning Jonathan and finding out that Krystal is still alive but barely, Jacob gave Lucas permission to change Krystal which he did so hesitantly. Two days later, Krystal joined the family as a vampire.

At the end from both The Other Half and A Reason To Smile a year later after graduation, Lucas proposed to Krystal and the two were engaged.

 _ **Happily Ever After**_

A month after the proposal, the Cullens and Jacob's pack helped set up Krystal and Lucas's wedding. After Lucas and Krystal had their bachelor/bachelorette party, the two of them were married and spent their honeymoon together in Paris where they made love to each other.

 _ **Full Of Surprises**_

 **Tiffany & Lucina Stewart:**

Two years after the wedding, Lucas's friend Tiffany Renae Stewart visits Carlisle at his work when she found out she's pregnant. When Carlisle finds out that Tiffany is carrying a half-human and half-vampire hybrid, he took her to his house where he informed everyone about the situation and Edward revealing from Tiffany's mind that the father of her child is Joham. Lucas, who everyone volunteered him for amusement, told Tiffany about he and his family being vampires and the situation she's in and Tiffany agreed to be changed after her child is born. A month later, Alice caught Joham's kids Blake and Christina spying on the Cullens and knows about them protecting Tiffany but got away before Edward and Lucas got a chance to stop them. Three days later, Tiffany gave birth to her daughter Lucina Samantha Stewart, almost dying in the process. Lucas changed Tiffany in multiple places just in time to save her. Right after that, Joham sent an army of newborns to distract the Cullens while he tries to take Lucina away from them but failed because of Lucas who received a scar after being bitten by Joham who escaped. Two days later, Tiffany joined the family as a vampire.

A month later, Blake and Christina returned and kidnapped Lucina, aged to be in a five year old body but was foiled and caught by Lucas and Krystal and was soon burned by the rest of the Cullens. Tiffany soon discovered one of her gifts which is to see through the person's eyes by physical contact, the other is mental healing, thus giving everyone the idea on how to find Joham.

Lucina was soon captured by Joham and Tiffany was able to see through Lucina's eyes to find Joham and caught him. The Cullens were about to kill Joham until the Volturi arrived to see what was going on. Aro meets Tiffany and Lucina and eagerly asked them to join their coven which was refused by an angered Lucas. After Lucas rant out about the Volturi's failure of their job, the Volturi killed Joham and returned to Volterra. According to Edward, Lucas's words impacted them although it'll 'take time for them to admit it,' he said. Everyone soon threw Lucas in the air as a celebration for everything he has done for the coven. At the end of the story, everyone celebrated Tiffany's birthday and got her and Lucina a cottage like Bella, Edward and Renesmee near their main home thus officially becoming a part of their family.

 _ **Forever Together**_

In the prequel to A New Life four months since the events of Joham, everyone questions Lucas about his human life and Lucas, along with Tiffany, tells everyone about his life before he met the Cullens and what he did after the events in Volterra.

 _ **Value In Beliefs**_

 **Jalen Long:**

Four years later, the Cullens and Jacob visits Renee Dwyer where Renesmee got to meet her grandmother for the first time. While they were returning home though, their plane crashed caused by Benjamin's gift and are lost in Detroit, Michigan due to Alice's visions being unable to show their future temporary. During their search for the airport home, they ran into Zoran and his coven and were outmatched due the coven's gifts until they were saved by Mordecai Coleman, Jalen Kaiser Long, Eden Love, Sophia Faye, Cameron Parker, Ariana Vega and William Heart. During the fight, Tiffany ran off, thinking that they were a part of Zoran's coven, to distract them so Jalen went after her with his tracking sense. Surprisingly, the two know each other when they were kids. After reuniting the whole coven together, they were found by Steve, who knows about the existence of vampires, and his partner Spike but with Ariana's answer talker ability and Alice's visions, that are slowly coming back, they scared off Steve and Spike making them think they were being crazy the whole time.

However, Jalen told Tiffany that what's going on between them won't work out, unknown to Jalen that he's in love with her and Tiffany took off feeling heartbroken. Unable to find Tiffany for some reason, the Cullens head their way to the airport with directions given by Mordecai until they ran into Zoran's coven again and like before they were outmatched. That was until Tiffany came in and saved the Cullens and also destroyed Zoran's coven. After being reunited, the Cullens returned home to Forks.

Three days since their return, Tiffany is still heartbroken over Jalen's words until Jalen arrived. He decided to leave his coven and join the Cullens as well as confessing his love to Tiffany. Everyone welcomed Jalen who changed his diet as he now becomes a part of their family.

 _ **Have A Purpose**_

 **Bryce Summers:**

A few months after Jalen joined the family, the Cullens minus Renesmee went to North Central High for Lucina's first time of going to school as Jalen attends to complete his education. They meet Bryce Greyson Summers who falls in love with Lucina with her returning her feelings to him much to Jalen's irritation due to the fact that he's married to Tiffany and became the father to Lucina. The Cullens welcomed Bryce into the family when he and Lucina became a couple. On Christmas Eve, Bryce had an asthma attack and nearly died until Jalen changed him. Bryce soon wakes up and was told about what he has become and what the Cullens are and Bryce accepted it as he officially becomes part of the family.

Near the end of the school year, Orion Stern suspects something about the Cullens. He knows that they are different due to the information he found including Jalen's 'crime' but he has no idea that they are vampires. He blackmails Jalen to break up Bryce and Lucina, who he is obsessively in love with, so that he can ask Lucina to prom or else he'll expose them to everyone. Jalen did so reluctantly keeping it private from everyone with Lucas's aura blocking Edward and Alice's gifts from knowing. At prom night, Jalen regrets his actions after hearing Bryce's words and took Lucina away from Orion and got her and Bryce back together. However, Orion called the cops arresting the Cullens and Jacob (he was gonna have them arrested no matter what) adding to use excessive force. However, Asher Pennington who is the police commissioner, orders them to stop and release them as Elena Margaret revealed her true identity while clearing Jalen's name of him raping her which was actually their foster dad. Because of his actions, Orion and his friends have been expelled after finding school reports that were failed to be responded caused by Edward, Bella, Lucas, Alice and Jasper after they found out what happened between Jalen and Bryce.

During the story, they encounter Jemma who has no scent and is immune to most gifts. She claims to be alone and the Cullens allowed her to stay. A week later, she disappeared and the Cullens have no idea where she went. Later, a nomad named Raymundo stumbled across the Cullens questioning their lifestyle. During that, he used his collecting ability to gather information from everyone and soon left after. Alice then told everyone that something's about to happen to the Volturi but the vision is unclear since the decision is being made and believed that Raymundo may be a part of someone's plan to take down the Volturi. In December, the Cullens found out from Bryce's foster siblings that Jemma's back but didn't come to them. She them came back again, this time with Raymundo. The Cullens decided to use Bryce, in disguise, to get some information from the two. They found out that Raymundo is a hybrid and Jemma is Gianna and Demetri's daughter. After prom night, the Cullens received a letter from Marcus saying that Aro and many other guards have been executed as the Volturi was taken down by the Romanian coven that had Jemma, Raymundo and Robyn with them and were offering the Cullens positions to work with them. The Cullens agreed that they become the new Volturi while they still live with humans as Marcus and the wives run things in Italy still.

After sorting things in Volterra, the Cullens attend the commencement ceremony to see Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Jalen and Bryce graduate where Jalen and Bryce will both attend the University of Washington. At the Cullen home where the graduation party is being held, Renesmee and Jacob gave the news that they are having a baby. The Cullens thought back on their lives together and soon had a family photo taken by Elena and they all got to see the photo.

 _ **A Christmas Surprise**_

 **Evan & Sarah Black:**

Six months after the events from the last story, the Cullens celebrate Christmas with Jacob and Renesmee's kids, Evan Thomas Black and Sarah Rose Black along with Charlie, Sue Clearwater, Renee, the Black Pack, Bryce's foster family, Elena and Asher with their daughter Melissa Pennington who is the goddaughter of Jalen, and Tiffany and Lucina's family where the Cullens tell the guests about the supernatural and retelling the events from Twilight to Have A Purpose since they bend the law of not exposing the existence to humans where if vampires are civilized and have living family members connected to them, it is safe to tell them as long as they don't reveal it to other humans.

 _ **Fourteen Years Later**_

 **Lucien Summers:**

Two years after the event, Lucina finished high school and soon Bryce proposed to her thus making them engaged. The two soon got married in November and two weeks later Lucina finds out that she is pregnant. She gives birth to a boy named Lucien Bryson Summers but was nearly killed in the process leaving her unconscious for a while.

Five years later since the birth of Lucien, he starts school like the other Cullens when they moved to Montana. He meets a human girl name Kourtney Collier and the two became friends. One day, Lucien and Kourtney were taking a shortcut in the alleyway after the movies until they bumped into a group of thugs and were attacked until they were saved by a half-vampire half-human hybrid named Skai.

The Cullens meet Skai and learns about him as he learns about them and he's been with them since although he never lives with them despite the offer. On the other hand, Skai and Lucien became best friends. Two weeks after that, Kourtney found out about the supernatural when she overheard Lucien and Skai of their conversation.

Skai developed an idea for the world when he finds out the Cullens became the new Volturi. He believes they have the power to make a difference. With their gifts, they would be the most powerful coven to have ever existed. When Lucien was told about it from the Cullens, he refused to believe them siding with Skai and ran away. Lucien stayed with Kourtney at her place. Skai, who developed romantic interest in Kourtney but she shows it in Lucien instead, came. Lucien confronted Skai and Skai admitted of his plans causing Lucien to feel betrayed when Kourtney sided with him.

Lucien left them leaving him all alone due to the fact he is unable to return to the Cullens after what he said to them until he was found by Lucas. The two were then ambushed by Skai and Kourtney where Skai used his absorbing gift to take Lucas's gift and took off with Kourtney. Lucien followed Skai and ended up in a fight against him until Lucien caused Skai to shoot the aura sphere at Kourtney causing her to be sent flying until she hit a cliff wall and died. The death of Kourtney affected both Lucien and Skai (Lucien losing his friend and Skai losing the one he loves) causing Skai to attack Lucien attempting to kill him until the Cullens came and stopped him with Lucas taking his gift back from Skai before Skai escaped swearing revenge on Lucien and they haven't seen him since.

Three years since the event of Skai, the Cullens moved again to another state in Minneapolis, Minnesota where they meet Brian Walker and his family whose great grandfather Vin Walker was a former member of the tribe when the Cullens first came to Forks. However, he and his follower Jesse Hobbs left the tribe due to a disagreement to trust the Cullens because of their diet. The Walkers trust the Cullens but the family would still like to remake the treaty the same back in Forks. Since then, a new pack was form after bringing Seth and Leah Clearwater, Embry Call and Quil Ateara and their families so that the kids will be able to phase and Evan was made the Alpha of the pack with Sarah as second in command.

 _ **Long Live Life**_

 **Luna and Korrina Snow & Damien Grant:**

Staying in Minnesota, Lucien continues falling into depression until he fell in love with a young 15 year old human girl named Luna Rainbow Snow, who shared his feelings. Both have gone through rough times, Luna being bullied at her old school and Lucien losing Kourtney and Skai, and the entire family supports their relationship seeing that they have found what they were looking for and Luna was accepted into the family after she was told about the supernatural.

Soon on Luna's sixteenth birthday, Evan imprinted on Luna's sister Korrina Valerie Snow who was too young at that time allowing Evan to act like a big brother to her. Later, Sarah imprinted on Luna's friend Damien Otto Grant who has a crush on her. Both Damien and Korrina and Luna and Korrina's mother Maureen Snow and Damien's father Calvin Grant know about the supernatural since the law allows them to.

During the story, the Cullens were ambushed by metal vampires, gifted vampires alive and dead. It was soon revealed that the metal vampires were led by Skai using the sword, IL Mietitore Capacità, who has come for his revenge by killing Luna and then Lucien. The Cullens sent Luna and Lucien away along with Sarah and Evan while sending Luna and Damien's family to Red Lake for protection.

Jasper and Jalen went off to find Skai but were caught and became metal vampires under Skai's control and they helped assist him capturing all the gifted vampires including the entire Cullen family before finding Lucien and the others.

After a fierce battle, the sword is destroyed reversing the effects of those who were captured and Skai is destroyed but Luna was hurt badly in the battle allowing Lucien to change her. Three days later, Luna woke up as a vampire and became part of the family as one.

A year after the event, Damien was in a car chase led by Owen Decker and his friends until he got t-boned and Owen was about to shoot him until the Cullens came but were too late to save Damien from the impact causing Evan to change Damien. Damien wakes up three days later and joined the family as a vampire. Two years later before graduation, Damien proposed Sarah making them engaged.

After high school graduation, Lucien and Luna proposed to each other also making them engaged and a month later they got married.

During their college years after Jacob finally approved, Damien and Sarah got married.

Four years later after Lucien and Luna's wedding, Korrina went on a date with Randy Fowler but she thinks it was best to be friends because of her feelings to Evan. She confesses it to him and Evan return the feelings to her.

A month since they've been together, Randy was blinded of his obsession with Korrina that he almost strangled her to death until she was saved by the Cullen leaving Evan to change her. She wakes up three days later and Korrina became part of the family as a vampire.

Three years later after Korrina graduated high school, Evan proposes to Korrina making them engaged and months later they got married.

* * *

 **Members:**

Carlisle Cullen

 **Full Name: Carlisle Cullen**

 **Born:** Early 1640 in London, England

 **Turned:** 1663 by a vampire in the sewers of London

 **Perpetual Age:** 23

* * *

Edward Cullen

 **Full Name** : Edward Anthony Masen Cullen

 **Born** : June 20, 1901 in Chicago, Illinois

 **Turned** : September 1918 by Carlisle Cullen

 **Perpetual Age** : 17

 **Special Ability** : Telepathy

* * *

Esme Cullen

 **Full Name** : Esme Anne Platt Evenson Cullen

 **Born** : 1895 in Columbia, Ohio

 **Turned** : 1921 by Carlisle Cullen

 **Perpetual Age** : 26

* * *

Rosalie Hale

 **Full Name** : Rosalie Lillian Hale

 **Born** : Early 1915 in Rochester, New York

 **Turned** : April, 1933 by Carlisle Cullen

 **Perpetual Age** : 18

* * *

Emmett Cullen

 **Full Name** : Emmett McCarty Cullen

 **Born** : 1915 in Gatlinburg, Tennessee

 **Turned** : 1935 by Carlisle Cullen

 **Perpetual Age** : 20

* * *

Alice Cullen

 **Full Name** : Mary Alice Brandon Cullen

 **Born** : 1901 in Biloxi, Mississippi

 **Turned** : 1920 by a staff member of a mental institution

 **Perpetual Age** : 19

 **Special Ability** : Subjective precognition

* * *

Jasper Hale

 **Full Name** : Jasper Whitlock Hale

 **Born** : 1844 in Houston, Texas

 **Turned** : 1863 by Maria

 **Perpetual Age** : 19

 **Special Ability** : Pathokinesis

* * *

Bella Swan

 **Full Name** : Isabella Marie Swan Cullen

 **Born** : September 13, 1987 in Forks Washington

 **Turned** : September 11, 2006 by Edward Cullen

 **Perpetual Age** : 18

 **Special Ability** : Mental shield

* * *

Jacob Black

 **Full Name:** Jacob Black

 **Born:** January 14, 1990 in La Push Washington

 **Changed:** February 2006

 **Special Ability:** Superior strength, limited telepathy & Alpha voice

* * *

Renesmee Cullen

 **Full Name** : Renesmee Carlie Cullen Black

 **Born** : September 11, 2006 in Forks, Washington

 **Turned** : Born human/vampire hybrid

 **Special Ability** : Tactile thought projection and shield penetration

* * *

Lucas Stone

 **Full Name** : Lucas Kendall Stone Cullen

 **Born** : September 12, 1996 in Forks Washington

 **Turned** : Mid July of 2015 by Carlisle Cullen

 **Perpetual Age** : 18

 **Special Ability** : Aura manipulation and aura reading

* * *

Krystal Diamond

 **Full Name** : Krystal Sapphire Diamond Cullen

 **Born** : July 18, 1999 in Olympia, Washington

 **Turned** : Early November of 2016 by Lucas Stone

 **Perpetual Age** : 17

* * *

Tiffany Stewart

 **Full Name** : Tiffany Renae Stewart Long

 **Born** : May 1, 1997 in Lacey, Washington

 **Turned** : February 4, 2020 by Lucas Stone

 **Perpetual Age** : 22

 **Special Ability** : Mental healing and tactile perception

* * *

Lucina Stewart

 **Full Name** : Lucina Samantha Stewart-Long Summers

 **Born** : February 4, 2020 in Forks, Washington

 **Turned** : Born human/vampire hybrid

 **Special Ability** : Mental communication and mental shield

* * *

Jalen Long

 **Full Name:** Jalen Kaiser Long

 **Born:** October 15, 1996 in Seattle, Washington

 **Turned:** January 2017 by Mordecai Coleman

 **Perpetual Age:** 20

 **Special Ability:** Tracking sense

* * *

Bryce Summers

 **Full Name:** Bryce Greyson Summers

 **Born:** December 19, 2007 in Spokane, Washington

 **Turned:** December 24, 2025 by Jalen Long

 **Perpetual Age:** 18

* * *

Evan Black

 **Full Name:** Evan Thomas Black

 **Born:** July 2, 2026 in Forks, Washington

 **Turned:** Born human/vampire/shape-shifter hybrid

 **Changed:** 2029

 **Special Ability:** Telepathy (human), shield penetration, limited telepathy (wolf), superior strength and Alpha voice

* * *

Sarah Black

 **Full Name:** Sarah Rose Black Grant

 **Born:** July 2, 2026 in Forks, Washington

 **Turned:** Born human/vampire/shape-shifter hybrid

 **Changed:** 2029

 **Special Ability:** Thought projection, shield penetration  & limited telepathy

* * *

Lucien Summers

 **Full Name:** Lucien Bryson Summers

 **Born:** December 18, 2029 in Forks, Washington

 **Turned:** Born human/vampire hybrid

 **Special Ability:** Tactile mental communication and mental shield

* * *

Luna Snow

 **Full Name:** Luna Rainbow Snow-Grant Summers

 **Born:** April 5, 2025 in Portland, Oregon

 **Turned:** May 22, 2041 by Lucien Summers

 **Perpetual Age:** 16

* * *

Damien Grant

 **Full Name:** Damien Otto Grant

 **Born:** May 16, 2025 in Minneapolis, Minnesota

 **Turned:** April 25,2042 by Evan Black

 **Perpetual Age:** 16

* * *

Korrina Snow

 **Full Name:** Korrina Valerie Snow-Grant Black

 **Born:** February 27, 2033 in Portland, Oregon

 **Turned:** March 23, 2048 by Evan Black

 **Perpetual Age:** 15

* * *

In Life and Death: Twilight Reimagined, the coven is consisted of Carine Cullen, Earnest Cullen, Edythe Cullen (who has telepathy), Royal Hale, Eleanor Cullen, Archie Cullen (who has subjective precognition), Jessamine Hale (who has pathokinesis), Beau Swan (who has mental shield), Julie Black (who has superior strength, limited telepathy & Alpha voice), Lacey Stone (who has aura manipulation and aura reading), Kalen Diamond, Tyson Stewart (who has mental healing and tactile perception), Layton Stewart (who has mental communication and mental shield) Janelle Long (who has tracking sense) Brynn Summers, Evelin Swan (who has telepathy (human), shield penetration, limited telepathy (wolf), superior strength and Alpha voice), Slater Swan (who has thought projection, shield penetration & limited telepathy), Lucinda Stewart (who has tactile mental communication and mental shield), Levi Snow, Diana Grant and Konrad Snow.

 **(A/N: I don't have the full list because I'm following this user who is writing the story of Life and Death only starting with the original ending and now currently on Eclipse and I wanna see how this user does it so I can get inspiration to my version of Life and Death in my stories. The user is Visser2135 if you want to see her stories. This user is good.)**

* * *

 **Olympic coven extension (A/N: New extensions)**

 **The Quileute Pack:** The tribe's original pack was initially very hostile toward the Cullen family due to the danger they represented, but were unable to attack due to their great-grandfathers' treaty that keeps them from attacking as long as the Cullens didn't 'bite' a human or cross on over to their land. On September 11, 2006, Jacob Black imprints on vampire hybrid Renesmee, and through this incident, he becomes connected to the Cullens and the treaty becomes stronger than before, whereas Quileute laws state that 'no wolf should harm another wolf's imprinted one' for fear of destructive results. Sam has stated that since Jacob imprinted on Renesmee, she is as much part of their tribe's family as she is the Cullens'. This makes the Quileutes and the Olympic coven an extended family of sorts, particularly the Black family. The Clearwater family also shares a connection to the Cullens due to Bella's father Charlie being married to Sue Clearwater.A new pack was formed when the Cullens moved to Minneapolis, Minnesota and met Brian Walker whose ancestor was a former member of the Black Pack due to his compassion with Cullens being different.

 **The Denali coven** : On the basis of their similar diet, the Denali coven is considered a loyal extension of Carlisle's coven, calling themselves cousins. In _Breaking Dawn_ , Tanya apologizes for not aiding the Cullens in the newborn army crisis and states that she and her mates are part of the Olympic coven, too. The Denali coven consists of Tanya, Kate, Eleazar, Carmen, Garrett, Mordecai, Eden, Sophia, Cameron, Ariana and William; former members are the deceased Irina, Laurent, Sasha and Vasilii.

 **The Stewart family:** Tiffany's family's connection with the Cullens makes Gwen, Hayden, Sam and Kellan relatives to the Cullen family. Lucina is the strongest link between two families, because they are related by blood. Sam's deceased husband Ethan could also be considered an indirect family member. They now know about Lucina's nature and about the supernatural in A Christmas Surprise.

 **The Detroit coven:** The Detroit coven is a loyal extension of the Cullen family when they helped them from Zoran's coven. They soon became relatives due to Tiffany and Jalen's marriage. They also share a connection due to Mordecai dating Tanya and soon they joined the Denali coven. The Detroit coven consists of Mordecai Coleman, Eden Love, Sophia Faye, Cameron Parker, Ariana Vega and William Heart; former members include Jalen Long and deceased Witney.

 **The Gold family:** Bryce's family's connection with the Cullens makes Austin, Ellie, Russell, Dexter, Tori, Trina and Nina relatives to the Cullen family. They now know about the supernatural in A Christmas Surprise.

 **The Pennington family:** The Penningtons share a connection with the Cullen family due to Jalen's relationship with Elena. They soon became relatives due to Elena's children Melissa and Ian's connection with Jalen she names him the godfather to her children. They now know about the supernatural in A Christmas Surprise.

 **The Snow-Grant Family:** Luna, Damien and Korrina's marriage with Lucien, Sarah and Evan respectfully makes Maureen and Calvin in-laws to the Cullen family. Maureen's deceased husband Noland and Calvin's deceased wife Evelyn could also be considered as family members. Calvin and Maureen both know about the supernatural.

 **Desired members:**

 **Skai:** A half-human half-vampire hybrid. He met the Cullens after saving Lucien when he was attack. Knowing he has no family because of the previous Volturi, the Cullens offered him to stay with them but Skai kindly refused. Skai soon suddenly sees power hearing the Cullens as the new Volturi and attacked Lucien and taking Lucas's gift until it was quickly returned. Skai returns fourteen years later to make his revenge on Lucien for the lost of Kourtney using Il Mietitore Capacità and the metal vampires but was thwarted in the end by the Cullens and he was executed after that. He is one of the two who failed to join the family, the other one was Bree Tanner, but was killed by the Volturi.

* * *

 **Hope you all liked the new updated Olympic Cullen. Please review.**


	2. Lucas Stone

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Twilight characters or anything Twilight related. All information belongs to Stephanie Meyer and the Twilight wiki website.**

 **Here is the first biography of the first new character of the Olympic Coven. Starting with Lucas! Note, the X next to the characters means deceased.**

* * *

 **Lucas Kendall Stone Cullen**

* * *

 **Biographical Info:**

 **Born:** September 12, 1996; Forks, Washington

 **Changed:** Mid-July of 2015

 **Age when turned** : 18

 **Created by:** Carlisle Cullen

 **Alias:**

Lucas Kendall Stone (birth name)

Lucas Cullen

Luke (by most people)

Stone (by Justin Knox)

Cullen (by Jonathan)

Lukey-pookie (by Meghan Valentine)

Pretty boy (by Krystal Diamond)

Big brother (by Lilly Stone)

Prank Master (by Matt Carson and Cooper Mendes)

Shorty (by Virgil)

 **Physical Description:**

 **Species** :

Human (Forever Together – Ch. 7 of A New Life)

Vampire (Ch. 9 of A New Life and so on)

 **Gender:** Male

 **Height:** 6'0"

 **Hair Color:** Brown

 **Eye Color:**

Brown (human)

Crimson (newborn vampire)

Gold (eventual color)

Black (thirsty as a vampire)

 **Skin Color:** Pale

 **Family Info:**

 **Family members:**

Krystal Diamond (wife)

Megan Valentine (ex-girlfriend) X

Kendall Stone (father) X

Jessica Stone (mother) X

Lilly Stone (sister) X

Jennifer Stone (paternal grandmother) X

Mr. Stone (paternal grandfather) X

Katie Stone (paternal aunt) X

Mr. Stone (paternal great grandfather) X

Dan Starr (maternal grandfather)

Julianna Starr (maternal grandmother)

Diana Star (maternal aunt)

Buster (maternal uncle-in-law)

Dustin (maternal uncle)

Anastasia (maternal cousin)

Howard (maternal cousin)

Hugo (maternal cousin)

Christina Starr (maternal aunt)

Troy (maternal uncle-in-law)

Vivian (maternal cousin)

Kayden (maternal cousin)

Sara (godmother)

Roark Diamond (father-in-law) X

Sapphire Diamond (mother-in-law) X

Miranda Knight (godmother-in-law)

Adam Knight (godfather-in-law)

Lucina Stewart (goddaughter)

Bryce Summers (adoptive brother/godson-in-law)

Carlisle Cullen (adoptive father)

Esme Cullen (adoptive mother)

Edward Cullen (adoptive brother)

Bella Swan (adoptive sister)

Renesmee Cullen (adoptive niece)

Jacob Black (adoptive nephew-in-law)

Rosalie Hale (adoptive sister)

Emmett Cullen (adoptive brother)

Jasper Hale (adoptive brother)

Alice Cullen (adoptive sister)

Tiffany Stewart (adoptive sister)

Jalen Long (adoptive brother-in-law)

Evan Black (adoptive great nephew)

Korrina Snow (adoptive great niece-in-law)

Sarah Black (adoptive great niece)

Damien Grant (adoptive great nephew-in-law)

Lucien Summers (adoptive great nephew)

Luna Snow (adoptive great niece-in-law)

 **Special characteristics:**

 **Abilities:**

Basic vampire abilities

Exceptional self-control

Improved fighting skills

 **Special abilities:** Aura manipulation & aura reading

 **Affiliation:**

 **Occupation:**

ASB president, captain of the swim team, prom king and graduate student at Timberline High School (human life)

Employee at Starbucks (human life)

High school student/college student (vampire life)

Employee at Jacob's shop (vampire life)

Volturi guard (vampire life)

 **Loyalty:**

Olympic Coven

Black Pack

Uley Pack

Denali Coven

Detroit Coven

* * *

" _Have you ever thought that you're living in a world where things don't appear strange, weird or out of the ordinary? Well if you were in my shoes, you thought wrong."_

Lucas on his view of the world

 **Lucas Kendall Stone Cullen** (born on September 12, 1996 in Forks, Washington) is an aurapathic vampire and the first new member of the Olympic Coven introduced in A New Life. Lucas is the son of Kendall and Jessica Stone and the older brother of Lilly Stone. He is the husband of Krystal Diamond, the godfather of Lucina Stewart and godfather-in-law of Bryce Summers, the adopted son of Carlisle and Esme Cullen as well as the son-in-law of Roark and Sapphire Diamond. He is the adoptive brother of Emmett, Edward and Alice Cullen, Jasper and Rosalie Hale, Bella Swan and Tiffany Stewart, the adopted brother-in-law of Jalen Long, the adopted uncle of Renesmee Cullen and adoptive uncle-in-law of Jacob Black. He is also the adoptive great uncle of Lucien Summers, Evan and Sarah Black and the adoptive great uncle-in-law of Luna and Korrina Snow and Damien Grant. He previously dated Meghan Valentine before her accident.

After the tragic event where his family died in a fire at their home caused by the Volturi, Lucas traveled to Forks and got hit by a car where he almost died. Giving a second chance of life, Carlisle changed Lucas and he soon became a vampire with Jacob's permission and has been part of the Olympic coven since. His Life and Death counterpart is Lacey Stone.

* * *

 **Biography:**

 **Early life:**

Lucas Kendall Stone was born on September 12, 1996, to Kendall and Jessica Stone in a small town of Forks, Washington. Lucas lived a happy childhood where his dad who is a police officer, plays with him and his mom who is a nurse, loves and cares for him since both parents love him dearly saying that he's the best thing that has ever happened to them. During his time, Kendall would take Lucas to his police stations where he hangs with Kendall's close friends and co-workers; Charlie Swan, Logan, James and Carlos Lopez. As Lucas turned eight years old, Kendall has been promoted to being chief of police in Lacey by George Pennington along with Carlos, Logan and James. With that, Lucas and his parents moved to Lacey after saying a sad goodbye to Charlie before Bella Swan moved in.

Lucas and his parents bought a house next to Tiffany Stewart's family and the two had become best friends. Tiffany introduced Lucas to Matt Carson, Hannah Beltran and Cooper Mendes when he started school and they all became best friends which inspired them to create the friendship chant. At that time he met Justin Knox who started picking on him all the way until the beginning of freshmen year of high school after Lucas obtain his black belt in taekwondo and aikido. In June 24, 2007, Jessica gave birth to Lucas's sister Lilly Stone and since then he has been loving and protective of her.

 _ **Forever Together**_

" _This is my life you guys."_

Lucas

Lucas continued his life in Lacey as he enters Timberline High School where he becomes ASB President and captain of the swim team his senior year. He meets Meghan Valentine halfway through his sophomore year and instantly fell in love with her as Meghan feels the same and the two have been dating since after Lucas saved Meghan from getting hit by Justin's car. However halfway through their senior year on their second anniversary, Meghan was killed in a car accident caused by Justin which made Lucas feel devastated but he manage to get over it after some time. Lucas was accepted into the University of Washington in Seattle along with his friends with a full scholarship.

On May 16, 2015, Lucas came home from Bri Evan's party to see the place in flames and his family dead. According to Kendall, three people (Aro and the Volturi) came inside and attacked them. Kendall tried to shoot them but they escaped and caused a fire. Lucas was so devastated about the loss of his family that he called the University of Washington admissions office telling them that he declines their acceptance and almost tried to commit suicide by jumping off a cliff until he was stopped by his family who he couldn't see yet heard, at that time. After graduation, Lucas decided to go traveling to find some meaning into his life. He says goodbye to his friends and took a train where he arrives in his hometown Forks.

 _ **A New Life**_

" _Life. I never expected my life to be like this."_

Lucas on his new life as a vampire.

Lucas has been in Forks for about a month and so far has found nothing. With his fortune that is still in process of coming to him, he hasn't been staying in places long and has camped in a forest a lot. One day while walking in the woods, Lucas stumbled across a grizzly bear and was attacked leaving his arm a huge cut showing blood. The bear was about to strike again until he was saved by a huge russet wolf, unbeknownst to him it was Jacob Black at that time. Soon Renesmee Cullen came in and offered to have Carlisle Cullen to take a look at it. Lucas accepts and was soon introduced to the Cullens. After hearing about the loss of his family, they offered Lucas to stay with them. The next day, Lucas got to know everyone in the family as well as Jacob and they all planned to throw Lucas a surprise welcome party for him to be a part of their family. However on the way home, Lucas pushed Renesmee out of the way before he got hit by a car. By the time Renesmee and Jacob brought him to Carlisle, he was 'dead.' Lucas soon woke up in a dark place where he was soon met by his family. They told Lucas that it's his choice to move forward with his life with them or go back with his new family which he chose the latter. After saying goodbye to his family, Lucas returned to his body only to notice that his body is in bad condition and he is dying until he felt an excruciating pain caused by Carlisle where he is changing him into a vampire.

Lucas woke up to see his new appearance and soon was explained by everyone about them being vampires and Lucas becoming one and to no one's surprises but happiness there, Lucas was not upset because he knew there was something different about them but he does not care because he loves them all already and fully accepted his new life.

A month later after living with the Cullens, Renesmee mysteriously vanished and left behind her locket. While everyone was trying to figure out who took her, Lucas discovered a group of people trying kill him, Jacob and the Cullens undetected but thanks to his gift to see people's aura, they survived and found out that the Volturi has Renesmee. They all traveled to Volterra to see the Volturi much to their shock and demand to hand over Renesmee only to see that she's wearing a Volturi outfit and said she wanted to become a member for so long. Lucas then noticed through Renesmee's eyes that she's been hypnotized by Aro's newest member Olivia. With quick thinking, Lucas sent aura sphere at Olivia causing her to lose her focus on Renesmee allowing her to come back. Seeing that he'll never have Renesmee, Aro sentence death on the Cullens but the guards were outmatch despite the numbers however Alec used his powers to block everyone's senses and the guards restrained them all minus Lucas who was able to protect himself with his aura. Lucas then heard from Edward Cullen that the Volturi were the ones who killed his family thus causing Lucas to go on a rage taking down every guard and member in his way before he reached Aro. Lucas was on the verge to kill Aro until he was stopped by Carlisle. He then saw a hallucination of Lilly begging him to stop. When he blinked, he soon sees it was Renesmee who pleaded him to stop thus bringing Lucas back to his senses. Once Aro reluctantly allowed everyone to leave and they all left the room, Lucas's rage returned and he turned back attempting to kill them all only to be restrained by Emmett Cullen, Edward and Jacob. Once Lucas was able to break free, he mysteriously collapsed unconscious and produced tears something a vampire shouldn't be able to do.

After returning to Forks, Lucas grabbed his bag saying he 'had to take care of something' without much details since his aura blocks Edward and Alice Cullen from using their gifts on him. Fearing that Lucas is heading back to the Volturi, the Cullens tried to stop him but failed.

In Forever Together, it was revealed that Lucas went back to Lacey to visit his friends before they go to college and then went to his family's grave where he surprisingly saw them. Lucas soon returned to Forks a week later where he told the Cullens where he went and ask to be a part their family. No needing to ask permission, they happily accept and Lucas has been officially part of their coven.

 _ **The Other Half & A Reason To Smile**_

" _After going through so much thinking, it seems like hours for me to realize the meaning to this. I'm in love with Krystal Diamond."_

Lucas on Krystal

Lucas appeared in The Other Half and A Reason To Smile. A year later at the beginning of The Other Half, Lucas been depressed and he is unsure why. After hearing how he feels like something's missing and the strange feeling he's been having, everyone believes that he hasn't found his mate yet which he believed to be crazy. He was proven wrong when he meets a seventeen year old human girl name Krystal Diamond on the first day of school. Lucas noticed how Krystal's stares at him a lot and saw an interest on her pink aura. On the second day of school, Krystal asks Lucas out to lunch which was answered by Emmett. Lucas and Krystal got to know each other well and became close since that day. A few days later, Alice told Lucas of her vision where Miley Ray and her friends are beating up Krystal in the bathroom. Lucas along with Edward, Rosalie Hale and Bella, soon found Krystal and took her to the nurse's office and as a result, Miley has been suspended. At the nurse's office, Lucas told Krystal that he likes her and to his amazement, Krystal feels the same. To prevent the loss the same way with Meghan, Lucas promise to always protect and be there for Krystal as Krystal promises to make sure nothing happens to her.

After being invited by Krystal to support her and her volleyball team for the big game, Lucas asks her out on a date which she accepts. During their date, Lucas forgot to hunt and left Krystal to find an animal to feed off of. Once he found a deer and drank its blood, he was caught by Krystal. She finds out that Lucas is a vampire and to his surprise, she thinks it's 'cool' and is okay with it.

As their love continues to grow, Krystal's father Roark Diamond was killed by a vampire, which is revealed to be Miley and someone is after Krystal. Lucas and his family have been protecting her for two weeks and so far nothing until when Lucas was arguing with Emmett, everyone mysteriously saw themselves in shredded clothes, the house in ruins and Krystal suddenly disappeared. While searching for her, Nahuel shows up and told everyone that his half brother Jonathan has Krystal and Miley used her gift to erase their memories when the newborn army came in and took Krystal. Nahuel also revealed that the reason why Jonathan took Krystal is because of what Lucas did to Olivia who is his mate and he wants to avenge her by killing Krystal. Angered, Lucas, joined by his family and Jacob, went to Seattle where Nahuel ran into Jonathan and Miley and started searching for Krystal. Lucas soon found Krystal just in time before Jonathan and Miley could strike. Lucas tried to fight them off but he was at a disadvantage due to their gifts and he was close to having his head ripped off until Krystal cut herself to distract them with her scent of blood. Lucas soon cause a fire and was about to escape with Krystal in his arms until just when he was in the air, Jonathan yanked him down causing him to drop Krystal where she hit her head to the ground and was 'dead.' Angered, Lucas launched himself at Jonathan where he bit into him and tore off his skin. Lucas was about to shoot an aura sphere at Jonathan to kill him only that he resisted knowing that it's not worth losing himself. Once his family arrived and burned Jonathan, Carlisle revealed that Krystal's still alive and Jacob gave Lucas permission to change her which he did so hesitantly.

During Krystal's transformation, Lucas sits by her side anxiously waiting for her to recover. Once Krystal awakens, Lucas took her out for her first hunt and she was soon welcomed into the family.

A year later after graduation, Lucas proposed to Krystal and the two were engaged.

 _ **Happily Ever After**_

" _You're all I ever wanted and there's nothing I want more than for you to be my wife. You know I love you."_

Lucas to Krystal

A month after the proposal, the Cullens and the Black pack helped setup the wedding ceremony for Lucas and Krystal. On the last night before the wedding, Emmett threw a bachelor party for Lucas and was joined by Edward, Jacob, Jasper Hale and Krystal's friend Nathan Dallas. Lucas and Krystal soon got married the next day and spent their honeymoon in Paris where they made love to each other.

 _ **Full Of Surprises**_

" _Once, just once in my life, can I enjoy a moment where nothing could go wrong?"_

Lucas on Tiffany's pregnancy

Two years after the wedding, Lucas's friend Tiffany came and revealed that she's carrying a vampire/human hybrid. Edward soon revealed that the father of her child is Joham. After being voted by his family for some amusement, Lucas told Tiffany everything and his secret of being a vampire. When Tiffany was given the option about her baby, she asks Lucas if he will change her after she gives birth. After a little convincing from her and Krystal, Lucas agreed to do so. During Tiffany's pregnancy, Alice saw a vision and Edward and Lucas went out to see Joham's kids Blake and Christina spying on them and escaped before the two were able to catch them. Knowing that Joham sent them for Tiffany's baby, the Cullens and the pack made sure that none of that happens.

Three days before the baby was due, Tiffany soon went into labor. Lucas, Carlisle, Edward, Bella, Rosalie, Jacob and Renesmee helped deliver the baby which is revealed to be a girl name Lucina Stewart. After Lucina was born and Lucas quickly changed Tiffany, Alice called them that an army of newborns are coming for Tiffany and Lucina. Everyone minus Renesmee and Rosalie went outside to fight off the newborns and were soon joined by the rest of the Cullens and the entire pack. During the fight, Alice told him and Edward that Joham is here. The two ran inside and saved Rosalie who was trying to fight of Joham and Richard, the one who created the army. Lucas fought Joham and was on the verge to rip him apart until Joham bit him and escape leaving Lucas with a permanent mark near his right elbow. According to Edward, Joham will return for Lucina.

After the fight, Lucas meets Lucina who Lucas has been named the godfather to and discovered one of her gifts to communicate mentally. After Tiffany woke up, Lucas took her out to her first hunt before she is allowed to meet Lucina so that she can maintain her control of thirst. A month later as Lucina grows into a body of a five year old, she has been kidnapped by Blake and Christina. With Krystal's speed and Lucas's quick thinking of sending an aura sphere, they were able to save Lucina and catch Blake and Christina. After burning the two, everyone struggles to stop Joham as they have no idea of his whereabouts. During the conversation, Tiffany discovers her other gift to see through a person's eyes by touch. Unintentionally, Lucas has a plan to find Joham by using Lucina as bait so that Tiffany can make contact with Joham allowing them to find him. Joham, however manage to take Lucina without getting touched by Tiffany and escape only to find out that they wanted him to do that since they were aware that Joham knew about Tiffany's gift by the real Blake who escape and the Cullens burned a exact replica of him. With Lucas's aura around Lucina to take in the drug that Joham inserted in her, Tiffany was able to see through Lucina's eyes and find Joham. Just when they were about to destroy him, the Volturi arrived who heard about the newborn army. They meet Tiffany and Lucina and Aro eagerly offered them to join their coven after hearing about their gifts, which was refused by an angry Lucas. Lucas made them open their eyes about their jobs and the wrongs they did and to do it right. Soon the Volturi burned Joham and left the Cullens and the pack and Edward said that Lucas made the Volturi see the truth although it's gonna take awhile for them to admit it. Soon everyone expressed their gratitude to Lucas for being a part of their lives and cheered for him.

In the end, Lucas showed Tiffany and Lucina their new home and as thanks for everything he has done for her, Tiffany was able to use her healing gift to remove Joham's bite mark on Lucas's arm.

 _ **Value In Beliefs**_

" _Well I am literally, forever grateful for you saving our lives, AND WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?!"_

Lucas to Tiffany

Four years after the event, the Cullens and Jacob took a trip to New York for Renesmee to meet Renee Dwyer for the first time. She meets Lucas and remembers Kendall who was best friends with Charlie at the time they were together. After the trip, the Cullens were on a plane home until Benjamin caused a mishap with his gift causing a huge delay in Detroit, Michigan and with Alice's visions unable to work, they are lost. While trying to find the airport back to Forks, they meet Zoran's coven who all want Lucina and Renesmee for their blood. While protecting them, Lucas ends up fighting Zoran but is at a huge disadvantage and was being pinned down until Mordecai Coleman helped him as the rest of his coven assists the Cullens. After the fight, Lucas noticed that Tiffany went off thinking Mordecai and the others were part of Zoran's coven so Mordecai tells Jalen Long to find her with his ability to track people.

While Jalen was searching for Tiffany, the Olympic coven, Jacob, and the Detroit coven hide themselves from Steve and Spike who knows about the existence of vampires. After those two were gone and the Cullens asked Mordecai for directions to the airport, Mordecai questions them and insults Renesmee and Lucina causing tension between the two covens and the Cullens left Mordecai and his friends. Lucas questions Edward why he was the only one not upset with Mordecai until Edward explains how Mordecai and the others were mistreated as humans and how they ended up as vampires as they believed that humans show no respect for others except for those that do making Lucas and the others feel bad.

As everyone continues to find the airport and find Tiffany who still hasn't come back, the Cullens stumble across a house on fire with two kids trapped inside. Not wanting the family to go through what happened to him when he lost his family, Lucas went inside the burning house and saved the two children with Edward's help earning respect from Mordecai and his friends as they offered them to stay at their place. When they arrived, they found Tiffany kissing Jalen which causes tension between Jalen and Mordecai making Jalen go outside upset with Tiffany behind him. While watching Tiffany and Jalen become close, Steve and Spike came and discovered Tiffany when Jalen ran back inside without knowing he left her behind. As the two went after Tiffany, Alice and Ariana Vega developed a plan to make Steve and Spike believe that they were hallucinating the whole time. Lucas took part by creating a storm with his aura spheres and with others posing as 'back from the dead,' Steve and Spike drove off in fear convinced that vampires don't exist. After the celebration though, Jalen told Tiffany that what's going on between them won't work and Tiffany took off heartbroken. Lucas then sees through Jalen's aura that he only said that so Tiffany can go home with the Cullens since Mordecai offered to show them the way to the airport. Lucas also sees that Jalen is in love with Tiffany and he tells Jalen that he needs to do what's best for her and him leaving Jalen much to think about.

That night, Tiffany didn't return and everyone minus Jalen can't find her and Mordecai urges the Cullens that they have to go now before their flight leaves. Lucas reluctantly agrees with everyone to go. The next morning, the Cullens said goodbye to Mordecai after showing the way to the airport. When they were about to go forward, Lucas refuses to go without Tiffany convincing everyone to go back and find her. However, before they could, they are stopped by Zoran's coven and like before Lucas ends up fighting Zoran and gets pinned down until Tiffany comes and saves her family and destroys Zoran's coven single-handily. After demanding to know where Tiffany took off, everyone heads home to Forks.

Three days have passed and Tiffany's still heartbroken from Jalen's words until Jalen comes to Forks confessing his love to Tiffany and asking to be a part of their family to start over his life. Lucas joined everyone on welcoming him while adding that if Jalen hurts Tiffany again, he will shoot an aura sphere at him and Jalen became a part of the family.

 _ **Have A Purpose**_

" _I am truly grateful for being a part of this family and I'm happy that I get to be with these amazing people for the rest of my eternal life."_

Lucas

Lucas plays a minor part in the story since it's mostly narrated by Jalen, Lucina and Bryce Summers. Some time before the events in Value In Beliefs, Lucas finally went to college and received his degree in computer science. A few months after the story, Jalen and Tiffany got married and Lucas became Jalen's best man. While Jalen and Tiffany were heading back on their honeymoon, Lucas, Krystal and Lucina went grocery shopping and bought equipment for Lucas's hunting trip with Edward, Emmett and Jasper. He meets Mike Newton at a sporting goods store when he catches him harassing Lucina and Krystal. Angered, Lucas shoves Mike sending him crashing into a table and discovers a photo of Mike and Bella in swimsuits. After telling everyone what happened when the three of them got home, Jacob and Renesmee shows everyone the newspaper of Jalen being on the run accusing of raping Elena Margaret when they were kids only that it was Jalen's foster dad who committed it. Soon Jalen and Tiffany arrived home only to see Tiffany chasing after Alice, after getting Lucas's aura, for packing lingeries in Tiffany's luggage.

In October, Lucas goes to North Central High along with his siblings to be there for Lucina's first day of school and for Jalen to complete his education. He and the others see that the students are disrespectful to others below them and the principal Mr. Bitters shows favoritism. Lucas enrolls with Jalen in his English class with Mrs. Pennington.

During the story, the Cullens meet Jemma who has no one with her. While everyone notices that she has no scent, Lucas cannot see her aura but they decided that for now they let her stay at her home. Lucas meets Bryce who falls in love with Lucina and gives a liking to him but warns Bryce how Lucina means a lot to him. One night when Lucina came back from her first date with Bryce, Lucas went to check on Jemma only to see that she disappeared. After searching for Jemma, all everyone could find was a scent Bella and Edward picked up and they hear from Alice that something is about to happen to the Volturi. Later, they meet a nomad name Raymundo who was curious about their lifestyle. During that, Raymundo was collecting information from everyone when he looked into their eyes and left afterwards.

On Christmas Eve, Bryce's family joins Jacob and the Cullens at their place to celebrate the holidays. During that, Bryce has an asthma attack and was taken to the operation room with Jacob, Lucas, Edward, Jasper, Carlisle, Jalen and Lucina. After failing to help Bryce and with moments to live, Lucas agrees with everyone that Bryce should be changed and readied himself at Jalen who volunteered to change Bryce, if he gets out of hand. Jalen changes Bryce successfully and Bryce woke up three days later knowing about the world he lives in and becomes a part of the family.

Later in the story, Orion Stern suspects something about the Cullens and finds out that most of the children finished school many times and also on Jalen's 'crime.' When Lucas was waiting for Jalen after school, Jalen asked Lucas to give him his aura saying he wants to keep his 'anniversary plan' private from Alice. Lucas knows something's up but gave Jalen his aura.

During the night of prom, Lucas notices that Orion's up to something judging from his aura while he was dancing with Lucina who Bryce broke up with caused by Jalen. When Edward told him what he saw in his head, Lucas sees that Jalen has something to do with it and demands to know what's going on. After Jalen gave Lucas his aura back, Alice receives a vision and tells everyone about it and what to do while Jalen was getting Bryce and Lucina back together. Lucas quickly calls his friend Trevin Slater and together they hacked into Falkner Byron's phone tablet erasing all files of the Cullens and locking their information from him while also sending all failed school reports to the superintendant Ted Turner before Lucas got taken by the cops. Lucas was pinned to the floor for resisting until Asher Pennington who is commissioner of the police department stops them and Mrs. Pennington reveals herself as Elena, Jalen's foster sister who everyone believed he raped. Lucas remembers who the Penningtons are since Asher's father promoted Kendall to chief of police in Lacey.

After having Jalen's named cleared and getting Orion and his friends and Mr. Bitters in trouble, the Cullens received a letter from the Volturi offering them job positions since the execution of Aro, Caius and many others that were taking down by the Romanian coven along with Jemma, Raymundo and Robyn who copied his gift. After much negotiation, the Cullens agreed to be the new Volturi while still living their lives with humans where Lucas has been assigned as the main arsenal weapon along with Bella.

At the end of the story, Lucas watches his sibling graduates and celebrates it at their home and at the end of the party, Elena took a picture of the family. They did so and everyone sees the photo admiring in amazement knowing that the photo will be with them forever.

 _ **A Christmas Surprises**_

" _Are you kidding me?! I told you guys the story, like six years ago!"_

Lucas

Six months since the previous story, the Cullens with the addition of Evan and Sarah Black celebrate Christmas along with Charlie, Sue Clearwater, the pack, Renee, Bryce's family, Asher, Elena and their daughter Melissa Pennington and Gwen and Hayden Stewart and Sam who came to surprise Tiffany.

As the new Volturi, the Cullens told everyone, of their story and the events that has happened revealing about the supernatural. They made one adjustment to the law about revealing their existence; if a civilized vampire has any living family member or someone they are connected to, they have the right to know as long as they don't reveal the existence to other humans.

Lucas participates by telling the events that has happened in the past along with telling his background story.

 _ **Fourteen Years Later**_

 _"Okay if I can make it through the Star Wars the Forces Awakens movie I can definitely make it through this."_

Lucas on Lucina giving birth to Lucien

Two years later, Lucina finishes high school and Bryce proposes to her thus making them engaged. They got married making Bryce, Lucas's godson-in-law. Two weeks later after returning from their honeymoon, Lucina finds out that she is pregnant thus making Lucas complained for being old as a great uncle. She soon gives birth to Lucien Summers and Lucas got to meet him along with the rest of the family.

Five years later since Lucien was born, he starts school like the other Cullens when they moved to Montana. He meets a human girl name Kourtney Collier and the two became friends later meeting Skai, a half-human half-vampire. The Cullens meet Skai and learns about him as he learns about them and he's been with them since although he never lives with them despite the offer. Two weeks after that, Kourtney found out about the supernatural when she overheard Lucien and Skai of their conversation.

Skai developed an idea for the world when he finds out the Cullens became the new Volturi. He believes they have the power to make a difference. With their gifts, they would be the most powerful coven to have ever existed. When Lucas and the Cullens told Lucien about it, he refused to believe them siding with Skai and ran away.

Knowing how Lucas went through the same thing after losing his family, he went off by himself and found Lucien all alone after finding out when Skai confessed and Kourtney sided with him. The two were then ambushed by Skai and Kourtney where Skai used his absorbing gift to take Lucas's gift and took off with Kourtney. After Lucas regained himself, he and the Cullens found Skai who was attempting to kill Lucien, but was stopped by them with Lucas taking his gift back from Skai. Kourtney was dead when they arrived caused by Skai shooting Lucas's aura sphere and Skai escaped swearing revenge on Lucien and they haven't seen him since.

 _ **Long Live Life**_

 _"Zombies! Jinx!"_

Lucas and Emmett

Six years since the event, Lucas and the Cullens see how depressed Lucien is since losing his friends. Lucas then noticed the change in Lucien's aura when he developed feelings for a fifteen year old human girl named Luna Snow.

During the story, the Cullens were ambushed by metal vampires, gifted ones that are alive and dead. Although most of the Cullens couldn't use their gifts on the metal vampires, Lucas's aura spheres had some effect thus stopping them before they escaped being called by someone stating that he will have all the Cullens gifts leaving them confused on who's behind it.

Lucien introduces the Cullens to Luna since they became a couple and knowing about the supernatural and Lucas accepts her into the family seeing how happy Lucien is.

Later, Skai returns revealing that he is in charge of the army of metal vampires using the sword called IL Mietitore Capacità and he has come to first kill Luna as revenge for losing Kourtney who he had feelings for and then Lucien for his betrayal. The Cullens sent Luna and Lucien away along with Sarah and Evan while sending Luna and Damien Grant's family to Red Lake for protection while Jasper and Jalen went off to find Skai.

Days later, they returned only to be under the control by Skai who attacked the Cullens and taking every one of them except for Lucas who escapes to find Lucien, Luna, Sarah and Evan who are in Portland. Once he does, he tells them to go to Volterra for information on how to defeat Skai while he fights him off for time. Lucas battles Skai until in the end he loses and gets taken under Skai's control. However after Luna stops Skai from killing Lucien, the sword was destroyed releasing Lucas and the Cullens and after changing Luna into a vampire, they destroyed Skai and returned home.

Luna becomes a vampire and three years later after her high school graduation, she proposes to Lucien who proposes to her making them engaged later getting married. A year after defeating Skai, Damien was in a car chase lead by Owen Decker until he got t-boned by him. Evan changes Damien into a vampire and becomes part of the family where he proposes to Sarah and later got married. Lucas attended high school again with Korrina Snow who is the imprint of Evan and she gets strangled to death by Randy Fowler until Lucas stops him with Edward's help. Evan changes Korrina when she was about to die and she becomes a vampire later getting married to Evan.

* * *

 **Physical appearance:**

" _Did I mention that I look, I don't know beautiful? I was okay looking back then, but I look ten times better."_

Lucas on his new appearance

As a human, Lucas is described to have a light skin complexion with spiky brown hair, brown eyes and a triangle shape face. He stands at 6'0" and has a thin but lean muscular body. He inherited his father's hair along with his mother's smile and eyes. Lucas states himself as 'okay looking' seeing that he's not as good looking as Matt or Cooper since they get all the girls in school. However by his senior year in high school, Lucas gained attention from many girls mostly Tiffany's sister, Sam, who has a crush on him since he moved into Lacey. After Lucas is changed into a vampire, he has become more attractive with pale skin and soon gold eyes as his body remains frozen as an eighteen year old. His appearance is known for Lucas to look like a teen model as described by Krystal. In Full Of Surprises, Lucas had a scar near his right elbow where Joham bit him however it was soon removed by Tiffany who used her mental healing ability.

Lucas usually wears long sleeve shirts or hooded ones along with dark jeans. He also wears a G-Shock watch and carries a locket that holds a photo of him and his family and currently him and Krystal replacing him and Meghan. He also wears a metal bracelet giving by Meghan to remember her along and a rubber band bracelet made by Lilly.

* * *

 **Personality and traits:**

" _Why is everything I do is so funny to you guys?"_

Lucas

As a kid, Lucas was at first shy when he moved to Lacey and can be weak and intimidated but he soon grows out of it as he gets older due to his martial arts skills. Lucas is described to be mature but crazy as he does things such as doing pranks as long as they don't go too far. He can be annoyed when people tease him for amusement which also describes him to be funny. Lucas is very loyal to the people he cares about such as his family and friends. He always believes that his friendship with Matt, Tiffany, Cooper and Hannah will last forever which gave him that title of their friendship chant of Forever. Lucas is also a gentleman as described by Krystal, as he, unlike Matt and Cooper, treat women with respect which is probably why most guys want to beat him up. He is very loving to his family as well as the Cullens. Lucas doesn't judge people as seen when he knows that the Cullens are different but doesn't care. Lucas tends to blame himself whenever something happens to his family and friends but learns to get over it. He also tends to freak out when things get out of hand. Lucas has a habit to run his hands through his hair whenever he feels frustrated or annoyed which he inherited from his dad. Lucas tends to think badly of the Volturi before he and the Cullens took over due how they killed his family and also disliking the way they rule the world.

As a kid, Lucas learns to play the piano and is as gifted as Edward. He is shown to be a good singer. Lucas describes himself as a nerd as seen when he knows everything about video games. He is also a black belt in aikido and taekwondo thus making him confident to stand up to Justin. Lucas is a fast swimmer on freestyle and backstroke. Lucas is also an expert in cars and mechanics and is good at negotiating deals for parts. His other skill involves computers doing programming, fixes computers and hacking after finally receiving his degree in computer science. During his free time, Lucas listens to music. His favorite genres are pop, rap, hip-hop, EDM and R&B. His favorite artists include Coldplay, Drake, The Weeknd, Meghan Trainor, Ed Sheeran, The Wanted and Ariana Grande. He is a fan of the Seattle Seahawks. He also likes to shop but doesn't go over the top like Alice does. Lucas previously owns a Mercedes Benz in his human life, which he gives it to Sam, until he now owns a Honda Civic. Lucas also inherited his father's 'cop senses' where he can tell if something bad is happening or he could suspect what the person feels or thinks (hence his special ability).

* * *

 **Powers and abilities:**

 _"Never underestimate me!"_

Lucas

Lucas is a martial arts expert making him a skilled fighter. After his transformation, his skills improved surpassing Jasper as the best fighter in the coven. Like Bella, Lucas is able to control himself from human blood as a newborn. Like all vampires, he has sharp senses, superhuman strength, speed, endurance, healing factor, and agility. Lucas is equally as strong as Edward and faster than Emmett. It is shown that Lucas is even more powerful when he goes on a rage which scares him and everyone else where they all hope he doesn't go through that again.

 **Aura manipulation and aura reading:**

" _I guess you could say that my cop senses went up to a whole new level."_

Lucas on his gift

Lucas possesses the gift to use his aura to protect himself and others from other supernatural powers similar to Bella's shield except that he can also block Alice and Jasper's gift since it also protects the body. Just like Bella's it can be penetrated by Renesmee, Evan and Sarah's gift, Tiffany's eye seeing, Jonathan's absorption and Miley's sharp jab gift and can also surround others besides himself. Lucas can see other people's aura regardless of their protection like May's invisibility or Niall, Christina and Eden Love's substance veil (Jemma is the only one to show no aura to Lucas) and can identify their emotions similar to Jasper's gift. He can also tell if the person is lying like Edward's mind reading. Lucas can also use his aura to create aura spheres thus making him the most powerful member of the coven after Bella. Aro was impressed with Lucas's power and offers him to join the Volturi which he automatically declines.

Lucas's skill came from his father's 'cop senses' as he can tell something bad is happening or he could suspect what the person feels or thinks along with the skills learned from martial arts which later develop to use his aura.

Although his gift is powerful it has limitations: It uses up some of Lucas's aura when sending aura spheres the more they're used and takes time to regain them as seen in Long Live Life when Lucas was battling the metal vampires. It also does the same thing when he sends some of his aura around someone unless he regains them back.

* * *

 **Relationships:**

Lucas Stone is the husband of Krystal Diamond and the godfather of Lucina Stewart and godfather-in-law of Bryce Summers, as well as the son of Kendall Stone and Jessica Stone and the older brother of Lilly Stone. He is also the son-in-law of Roark and Sapphire Diamond. He is the adoptive son of Carlisle and Esme Cullen, the adoptive brother of Emmett, Edward and Alice Cullen, Jasper and Rosalie Hale, Bella Swan, Tiffany Stewart, the adoptive brother-in-law of Jalen Long, the adoptive uncle of Renesmee Cullen and adoptive uncle-in-law of Jacob Black as well as the adoptive great uncle of Lucien Summers, Evan and Sarah Black and the adoptive great uncle-in-law of Luna and Korrina Snow and Damien Grant. He is also the nephew of Katie Stone, as well as Diana and Christina Starr and the grandson of Jennifer Stone and Dan and Julianna Starr. He also has a young uncle and many other cousins from his mom's side of the family.

 **Krystal Diamond:**

" _You are my life, my world, my universe, my everything."_

Lucas to Krystal

Krystal Diamond is Lucas's wife.

Lucas became attracted to her due to her blood which he controlled his thirst, and her aura of pink. Lucas didn't understand it until he realizes that he's in love with her. Krystal soon finds out about Lucas being a vampire which she's okay with and the two have been together since. However, a hybrid name Jonathan wants revenge on Lucas for killing his mate Olivia by killing Krystal. Jonathan was able to kidnap her with Miley's help but Lucas was able to stop them before they could kill Krystal. Lucas tried to escape from the fire with Krystal in his arms and tried to jump until Jonathan yanked him down causing him to drop Krystal where she hit her head to the ground and was 'dead.' Carlisle revealed that she's still alive and Jacob gave Lucas permission to change her which he did so hesitantly.

After Krystal woke up from her transformation, Lucas proposed to Krystal after graduation. Lucas and Krystal got marry in Happily Ever After and spent their honeymoon in Paris where they made love to each other. Lucas and Krystal continue their lives together with their family throughout the series where Lucas states that his feelings for her will never get old. In Forever Together, Lucas wrote a song for Krystal called Over and Over Again.

 **Lucina Stewart:**

 _"She means a lot to me more than you think."_

Lucas on Lucina

Lucina Stewart is Lucas's half-human half-vampire goddaughter who is the daughter of Tiffany Stewart.

When Tiffany was pregnant, Lucas allowed her to choose to either keep the baby or be changed which she chose the latter. As Tiffany's pregnancy grows, Lucas was able to see the baby's aura showing that it loves its mother and Lucas as well. Tiffany named Lucas the godfather when she names the baby after him if it's a girl. After Lucina was born, Lucas was the second person Lucina allowed to communicate mentally, the first was Rosalie.

The two shows a great bond to each other where Tiffany states that Lucas acts more like a father to Lucina while Lucas thinks of Lucina as another sister to him. He even nicknamed her Lulu. Lucas is willing to do anything to protect her which is what he did during the new army fight, the battle with Joham, the meeting with the Volturi, Zoran's coven and Orion.

 **Kendall Stone:**

" _You are my son and I am your father. No matter what you do, no matter what the choices you make, I will always be there for you and always forever be proud of you."_

Kendall to Lucas

Kendall Stone is Lucas's father.

Lucas has a good relationship with his father although Kendall is known to joke around Lucas for fun. Lucas believes Kendall acts like a teenager instead of an adult but Kendall does show to care about Lucas, giving his serious side.

When Kendall was killed in the fire caused by the Volturi, Lucas was devastated, so devastated that he was about to jump off a cliff until Kendall, Jessica and Lilly stopped him from doing so. After Lucas was turned into a vampire, he was able to see Kendall, Jessica and Lilly. Kendall first hit Lucas in the head for attempting suicide and then told him that he is proud of Lucas no matter what and that he will always be with him. In Forever Together, Kendall gave Lucas his graduation ring in his will for Lucas to wear with his at graduation. Lucas wears a locket where he keeps a photo of Kendall with him, Jessica and Lilly on their last Christmas together to remember him.

Lucas inherited Kendall's 'cop senses' which was later enhanced to a more powerful version. He has also inherited Kendall's hair and the habit to run his hands through them.

 **Jessica Stone:**

" _I will always be with you sending my love as I watch over you and that you will always be my little boy."_

Jessica to Lucas

Jessica Stone is Lucas's mother.

When Lucas was born, Jessica states that he along with Lilly is the best thing that's ever happen to her. Her relationship with Lucas is just like any stereotypically overprotective mother when she thinks of Lucas as her baby and cries when she complains how fast he's growing up. None of the less, Lucas loves his mother. She always calls Lucas her sweetheart.

Jessica states that Lucas gives her a heart attack whenever he does something crazy or reckless results in injuries causing her to go on 'nurse mode.' Lucas has inherited Jessica's eyes and smile.

When Jessica was killed in the fire caused by the Volturi, Lucas was devastated, so devastated that he was about to jump off a cliff until Jessica, Kendall and Lilly stopped him from doing so. After Lucas was turned into a vampire, he was able to see Kendall, Jessica and Lilly. Jessica first complain that Lucas really gave her a heart attack for attempting suicide and then told him that she loves Lucas no matter what and that she will always be with him. In Forever Together, Jessica gave Lucas her wedding ring in her will for Lucas to propose to Krystal. Lucas wears a locket where he keeps a photo of Jessica with him, Kendall and Lilly on their last Christmas together to remember him.

 **Lilly Stone:**

" _I love you. You're the best big brother ever and I'll always be your baby sister even though I hate being called a baby."_

Lilly to Lucas

Lilly Stone is Lucas's younger sister.

Unlike most brothers who are annoyed with having a younger sister, Lucas loves Lilly very much as Lilly feels the same. Lilly usually calls Lucas 'big brother' while Lucas calls her his baby sis which she doesn't like.

Lucas shows to care about Lilly as seen when he found out that Lilly's been bullied and Lucas stepped in to save her showing his protective side giving Lilly to express her gratitude towards Lucas.

When Lilly was killed in the fire caused by the Volturi, Lucas was devastated, so devastated that he was about to jump off a cliff until Lilly, Jessica and Kendall stopped him from doing so. After Lucas was turned into a vampire, he was able to see Kendall, Jessica and Lilly. Lilly was first upset that Lucas tried to commit suicide and then told him that she loves Lucas and that she will always be with him. In Forever Together, Lilly made a bracelet for Lucas in her will as a graduation present which he wears. Lucas wears a locket where he keeps a photo of Lilly with him, Kendall and Jessica on their last Christmas together to remember him.

 **Carlisle Cullen:**

" _Carlisle, I never got the chance to thank you for saving me a year ago. You gave me a new life, a reason for me to continue living."_

" _You don't have to thank me for that Lucas. You should know how much we all love you and we do anything for you."_

Lucas and Carlisle

Carlisle Cullen is Lucas's adoptive father and creator.

Carlisle first meets Lucas when Renesmee brings Lucas to him when Lucas got attacked by a bear and Carlisle tends to his aid. Before Lucas knew about Carlisle being a vampire, the two of them show a good bond where Lucas thinks of Carlisle as the best doctor to have ever existed.

Because of it, Carlisle agrees for Lucas to be a part of his family however Lucas was hit by a car and was on the verge of death until Jacob gave Carlisle permission to change Lucas which he did. When Lucas woke up from his transformation, Carlisle explained to him what happened and how he never intended to tell Lucas of what they are this way but Lucas is not upset about it as he loves Carlisle and his family.

Lucas considers Carlisle as a second father since the lost of his and the two of them show a good father and son relationship. Lucas sometimes help Carlisle at work since he has control of his thirst as a newborn. Carlisle shows to care about Lucas as he does anything for Lucas such as bring Lucas and Krystal together.

 **Esme Cullen:**

" _Esme, you know I always love you like another mother."_

 _"I know sweetheart._

Lucas and Esme

Esme Cullen is Lucas's adoptive mother.

When Lucas meets the Cullens and tells them about his lost, Esme accepts him into the family as did everyone else. Esme loves Lucas as she loves her children as Lucas loves Esme like another mother. Esme treats Lucas similar to how Jessica treated Lucas such as calling him sweetheart.

When Lucas was feeling depressed, Esme was worried until Lucas changed when he met Krystal. When the two started dating, Esme is thrilled to see Lucas being happy as she accepts Krystal. Esme shows to care about Lucas when she told Lucas she was afraid of losing him from the times he was hit by a car, going on a rage against the Volturi, when he almost lost Krystal and when he went inside a burning house causing Lucas to feel bad for putting Esme through all that.

 **Edward Cullen:**

" _Has anyone ever told you that you are so nosy?"_

" _Most of the time."_

Lucas and Edward

Edward Cullen is Lucas's adoptive brother.

When Lucas and Edward first met, Edward couldn't read his mind unaware for everyone to discover Lucas's aura, and Edward felt cautious around him. However, after hearing about Lucas's lost and getting to know him, Edward sees no harm in Lucas and accepts him into the family. Just when Edward and his family set up the party to announce Lucas to be a part of the family, Lucas was hit by a car and was pronounced 'dead' until Edward heard Lucas's heartbeat showing that Lucas is alive but barely causing Jacob to give Carlisle permission to change Lucas which he did.

Edward and Lucas are consider the closest as they share many things in common such as knowing how to play the piano and how they fell in love with a human as vampires before they were changed. Edward enjoys teasing Lucas to annoy him especially when Edward peeks into Lucas's mind whenever he has his aura off, the reason why he can't read Lucas's mind, where Lucas is unaware that Lucas turned it off. Lucas considers Edward to be nosy.

In The Other Half, Lucas asks Edward for advice on his relationship with Bella when she was human similar to where Lucas and Krystal were before, and Edward shows to care about Lucas as he shows to help Lucas protect Krystal. In Happily Ever After, Lucas made Edward his best man at his wedding where he once again asks for advice on dealing with wedding nerves. In Full Of Surprises, the two are seen helping each other during the fight against the newborn army sent by Joham where Lucas saved Edward from a newborn and the two of them saved Rosalie from Joham and Richard together. In Value In Beliefs, Edward helps Lucas save the two children from the burning house by hearing their thoughts and got out of the building alive.

 **Bella Swan:**

" _I was gonna volunteer to do it since he's my 'cousin,'"_

Bella on Lucas

Bella Swan is Lucas's adoptive sister.

Bella is the daughter of Charlie Swan who is Lucas's father Kendall's best friend. The two of them worked together as police officers. Although Charlie and Kendall are best friends, Lucas and Bella never met due to Bella living with Renee in Arizona. When Lucas and Bella met, Lucas never knew who Bella really was until he saw Charlie again after returning to Forks.

Like Bella, Lucas can prevent Edward from reading his mind with his gift but Lucas can also block Alice and Jasper's gift. Bella enjoys teasing Lucas to annoy him but the two cares about each other all the same. Due to their fathers' relationship, the two pose as cousins in public.

In The Other Half, Lucas asks Bella on how she dealt with her relationship with Edward when she was human similar to how Krystal was with Lucas as Bella shows to care about Lucas when she accepts Krystal into the family. In Have A Purpose, when Marcus offers a position for the Cullens to be the new Volturi, he and Bella became the arsenal weapons ranking as the highest guards with Bella on defense and Lucas on offense.

 **Renesmee Cullen:**

" _I do anything for my brother."_

" _You and I both know that I'm now your uncle right?"_

" _In my heart you will always be my brother."_

Renesmee and Lucas

Renesmee is Lucas's adoptive niece.

Renesmee first met Lucas in the woods where Lucas was attacked by a bear. After Jacob saved Lucas, Renesmee took Lucas to her home where he meets her family, the two of them get along and Renesmee accepts Lucas into the family.

Although Lucas is Renesmee's uncle, he thinks of her as his sister since the lost his own. The two show to care about each other as Renesmee is happy to see Lucas being with Krystal together and how Lucas is willing to protect Renesmee like how he protected Lilly.

 **Jacob Black:**

" _Um Jacob, no offense but when was the last time you took a bath?"_

" _Um, about this morning."_

" _Ever heard of shampoo?"_

Lucas and Jacob

Jacob Black is a shape-shifting member of the Quileute tribe and a close friend to the Cullen family.

Jacob first met Lucas when he saw him being attacked by a bear and saved Lucas. When Jacob hears about how the Cullens couldn't use their gifts on Lucas, Jacob became cautious of Lucas but after getting to know him, Jacob believes Lucas not to be a threat and welcomes him. However when Lucas was hit by a car saving Renesmee, Lucas was pronounced 'dead' until his heart beat and Jacob gives Carlisle permission to change Lucas. Jacob was the first to discovered Lucas's gift when he saw Lucas's aura defending him from Collin Littlesea. While training Lucas to use his aura, Edward read Lucas's mind and told Jacob that Lucas kissed Renesmee leaving out the part where it was causing Jacob to chase Lucas but settled after hearing the misunderstanding.

Jacob and Lucas became good friends since then due to Lucas's knowledge on cars earning a job to work at Jacob's shop. Jacob enjoys teasing Lucas to annoy him especially about Lucas and Krystal when Lucas asks her out on a date and embarrasses himself. Jacob shows to care about Lucas as seen when he gave Lucas permission to change Krystal saying he didn't want Lucas to be upset for 'almost losing his mate' as Lucas does the same.

In Long Live Life, Jacob marries Renesmee thus making Lucas his adoptive uncle-in-law.

 **Rosalie Hale:**

" _I mean I almost fell for you girls back when I was human."_

" _And yet you didn't try to wow us?"_

" _Hey I knew you guys were together so I didn't want to get my ass beaten up."_

Lucas and Rosalie

Rosalie Hale is Lucas's adoptive sister.

When they first met, Rosalie like most of the family was cautious of Lucas but after getting to know him, she accepts Lucas into the family.

Rosalie and Lucas have a good relationship. Sometimes they shop together with Alice where Rosalie states that she's happy to have someone else to shop who doesn't go overboard and Rosalie would assist Lucas on pranking Emmett. Rosalie enjoys teasing Lucas to annoy but none of the less they care about each other.

 **Emmett Cullen:**

" _OW! What is with you blasting aura spheres at me?"_

" _Well one is to shut you up and two because it's fun."_

Emmett and Lucas

Emmett Cullen is Lucas's adoptive brother.

When the two of them met, Lucas, who was human at that time, challenges Emmett saying he can take him down. Emmett accepts and to everyone's amusement, Lucas won causing Emmett to admire his guts as he accepts him into the family.

Emmett and Lucas are close behaving like how brothers behave. Emmett enjoys teasing Lucas to annoy him the most while Lucas pulls pranks on him. Emmett and Jasper even enjoy betting on Lucas. Lucas has a habit of shooting aura spheres at Emmett stating that he speaks without thinking and also for amusement. Emmett shows to care about Lucas as seen when he tried to stop Lucas from going back to kill the Volturi during his rage and when he's concern about Lucas's life when he wanted to go save the children at the burning house.

 **Alice Cullen:**

" _Man how do you shut a pixie up?"_

Lucas on Alice

Alice Cullen is Lucas's adoptive sister.

Like Edward and Jasper, Alice can't use her gift on Lucas to see his future unless he takes off his aura.

Alice and Lucas share an interest in shopping although Lucas stops Alice from going overboard as they both have different opinions which Lucas wins in the end much to Alice's disappointment. Although the two get along, Lucas gets annoyed with Alice when she gets excited over many things such as keeping tabs on Lucas and Krystal. None of the less, the two care about each other.

 **Jasper Hale:**

" _Dude, either you turn on your aura or you need to calm down. Your emotions are driving me nuts!_

Jasper to Lucas

Jasper Hale is Lucas's adoptive brother.

Like Edward and Alice, Jasper can't use his gift to feel Lucas's emotions unless he takes off his aura.

Jasper and Lucas get along well since Lucas took down Emmett when Lucas was human helping Jasper win the bet. The two show interest of combat where Lucas teaches Jasper some moves he knows due to his martial arts during training. Lucas's skills surpass Jasper as the best fighter. Jasper enjoys teasing Lucas to annoy him for amusement especially when he and Emmett bet on Lucas. None of the less, the two of them care about each other like brothers.

 **Tiffany Stewart:**

" _I'll always be your best friend through Life, Spirit,"_

" _Dreams, Memory, Forever,"_

" _Together."_

Tiffany and Lucas

Tiffany Stewart is Lucas's adoptive sister.

Tiffany and Lucas are best friends since Lucas moved to Lacey from Forks and lived next door to Tiffany when they were young. Lucas usually visits Tiffany on her balcony. When Lucas left Lacey to find some meaning into his life, Tiffany was sad to see him go since he won't be attending the University of Washington with her but she respects his choice. They reunite when Lucas invited her to his wedding in Happily Ever After.

In Full Of Surprises, Lucas sees Tiffany again. She gives Lucas the news that she's pregnant and Edward tells everyone that she's conceiving a hybrid. Lucas tells Tiffany of it and reveals what he is introducing her to the world. After giving birth to Lucina and her transformation, Tiffany becomes a part of the family and became Lucas's sister.

Lucas and Tiffany care about each other saying that they are like brother and sister. They show it when Lucas stops Tiffany from taking caffeine pills when he discovered them and when Tiffany was there for Lucas after he lost Meghan and his family. In Forever Together, Lucas took Tiffany to prom where they were both crowned king and queen. Tiffany gave birth to Lucina where Tiffany named her after Lucas and made him the godfather. The two of them are part of the friendship chant where Tiffany is Life and Lucas is Forever.

 **Jalen Long:**

" _If you hurt Tiffany again I will shoot an aura sphere at your head."_

Lucas to Jalen

Jalen Long is Lucas's adoptive brother-in-law.

In Value In Beliefs when Lucas and his family were attacked by Zoran's coven, Jalen and his friends came and save them. There was not much interaction between those two in the story except for when Lucas talked to Jalen to follow his heart after he told Tiffany that it wasn't working out between them. Jalen took Lucas's advice and confessed his love to Tiffany and joined their coven while Lucas playfully threatens that if Jalen hurts Tiffany again, he will shoot an aura sphere at him.

Jalen and Lucas have a good relationship due to both having the lost of their families in one night. Lucas said that if there was a chance for Jalen to trade places with someone's life it would be Lucas. Jalen shows to appreciate Lucas how he was there for Tiffany and taking care of Lucina and hated for something bad to happen to Lucas which was why Jalen tried to fix things himself when Orion grew suspicious of the Cullens and blackmails Jalen.

In Have A Purpose, Jalen chose Lucas as his best man on his wedding with Tiffany and the two of them have English class together where Lucas is only a year younger in the class below Jalen.

 **Bryce Summers:**

" _I hate for you to meet the other boys."_

Lucas to Bryce

Bryce Summers is Lucas's adoptive brother who comes from a foster family and is Lucina's mate. In Long Live Life, Bryce marries Lucina and he became Lucas's godson-in-law.

Despite that Lucas isn't okay with Lucina dating so soon, he accepts Bryce into the family. When Bryce had an asthma attack, Lucas was one of the people assisting Carlisle to aid Bryce. Bryce was about to die until Lucas agrees with everyone that Bryce should be changed. After Bryce wakes up from his transformation and knowing what the Cullens are, Bryce joins the family and becomes Lucas's brother.

Not much is known between the two but it shows that Lucas enjoys seeing how Bryce freaks out into the new world such as Bryce falling down to the floor when he learns of Lucina's actual age and how he panicked when being paired with Emmett to spar. None of the less, the two care about each other like brothers.

 **Evan Black:**

 _"Okay, can someone tell me what the hell is going on here?!"_

 _"Don't you think we're trying to figure that out ourselves?!"_

Evan and Lucas

Evan Black is Lucas's adoptive great nephew who is a shape shifter vampire human hybrid.

Evan has the ability to read minds from only his family members and he can read Lucas's mind regardless if Lucas puts his aura on. Not much interaction is shown between them but Lucas does care for Evan such as looking out for Korrina for him at school. Evan shows great care for Lucas when he was concern about Lucas taking on Skai himself only.

 **Sarah Black:**

" _I feel as if something happened to Lucas."_

Sarah on Lucas

Sarah Black is Lucas's adoptive great niece who is a shape shifter vampire human hybrid.

Sarah has the ability to show people her thoughts without the need to touch and like Renesmee, her gift can penetrate Lucas's aura. Lucas shows to care about Sarah as seen when he's being overprotective of her when she imprinted on Damien. He also shows to be scared of Sarah due to her temper. Sarah shows a care Lucas as well such as when she grows worried about Lucas taking on Skai himself only.

 **Lucien Summers:**

" _Lucien went out to watch Luna sleep at night!"_

Lucas on Lucien

Lucien Summers is Lucas's adoptive great nephew who is a human vampire hybrid and the son of his goddaughter Lucina.

When Lucas and the Cullens told Lucien about it, he refused to believe about Skai siding with him and ran away. Knowing how Lucas went through the same thing after losing his family, he went off by himself and found Lucien all alone after finding out when Skai confessed and Kourtney sided with him until they were ambushed by Skai.

After the loss of Kourtney, Lucas notices how depress Lucien is until he saw his aura when he developed feelings for Luna. Lucien shows to care about Lucas just as Lucas does to him such as seen when Lucien refuses to leave Lucas behind to fight Skai by himself.

 **Luna Snow:**

" _Okay Alice, you're overwhelming her, and us,_ again. _"_

Lucas on Luna

Luna Snow is Lucas's adoptive great niece-in-law.

When Lucien been depress after losing his friends, Lucas saw the change in Lucien when he met Luna. Once Luna was told about the supernatural, Lucas meets Luna and accepts her into the family.

Lucas shows to care about Luna such as standing up for her when her former tormentor Patrick Devine came. Luna also shows to care about Lucas as seen when Luna refuses to let Lucas fight Skai all by himself.

 **Korrina Snow:**

 _"Geez Korrina, what did that little pixie put in your cereal this morning? Pixie dust?"_

Lucas to Korrina

Korrina is Lucas's adoptive great niece-in-law.

She is Luna's younger sister and the imprint of Evan. When Korrina was told about the supernatural, Korrina was fascinated due to her love the supernatural. Korrina enjoys seeing Lucas get annoyed by everyone for amusement while Lucas gets annoyed of her energetic personality. None of the less, Lucas cares about Korrina as seen when Lucas saved her when she was nearly strangled to death by Randy.

 **Damien Grant:**

 _"How do we know Damien won't hurt Sarah?!"_

Lucas on Damien

Damien Grant is Lucas's adoptive great nephew-in-law.

He is the imprint of Sarah and step brother to Luna and Korrina. When Sarah imprinted on Damien, Lucas was not thrilled stating he's unsure to trust Damien not to hurt Sarah. Now of the less, he cares about Damien and looks out for him mostly because Sarah threatened Lucas that she'll rearranged his bones in someone else's body.

 **Charlie Swan:**

" _You are your father's son."_

Charlie to Lucas

Charlie Swan is Lucas's father Kendall's best friend who worked together as police officers.

Lucas has known Charlie when he was born in Forks although he never met Bella. Lucas states that he loves Charlie because he's cool and funny even though he doesn't hover about his feelings but Charlie does love Lucas too. When Lucas was six, he actually handcuffed Charlie and lost the keys leaving Charlie stuck in those handcuffs for two hours. Despite how crazy Lucas is and how he's like Kendall, Charlie loves Lucas and in public, Lucas poses as Bella's cousin.

When Kendall was promoted to chief of police in Lacey, Lucas was sad to say goodbye to Charlie and hasn't seen him again until A New Life revealing Lucas to know who Bella is.

 **Nathan Dallas:**

" _You're my fiancé's best friend and I like you."_

Lucas to Nathan

Nathan Dallas is Krystal's best friend and Lucas's schoolmate at Port Angeles High. The two of them had class in history together.

Lucas takes a liking to Nathan since he reminds Lucas of himself. Nathan welcomes Lucas for being with Krystal and accepted him as a friend. In The Other Half and A Reason To Smile, Nathan, Carly, and Danielle were invited to hang with Lucas, Krystal, Renesmee, Jacob and his pack. Nathan meets Leah as she imprints on him and learns about the supernatural bringing him and Lucas closer. In Happily Ever After the day before Lucas maries Krystal, Lucas invites Nathan on his bachelor party to hunt animals to which he won. At the reception, Nathan gives a toast to the couple playfully threatening Lucas that he knows how to use a gun.

 **Roark Diamond:**

" _You two aren't coming back from your honeymoon with our grandchild, are you?"_

" _Oh trust me Roark, you don't need to worry about that."_

Roark and Lucas

Roark Diamond is Krystal's father and Lucas's father-in-law.

Before Lucas and Krystal met, Krystal felt lost after losing her mother Sapphire. Now seeing Krystal with Lucas with a smile on her face makes Roark happy and welcomes Lucas with open arms.

Lucas thinks of Roark as another father he says when he heard the news that Roark died, caused by Miley making Lucas feel devastated. Roark appeared to Lucas and Krystal in Happily Ever After, thanking Lucas for everything he has done for Krystal.

 **Matt Carson:**

" _You, owe, us, big time, after this!"_

Matt to Lucas

Matt Carson is Lucas's best friend who is the Spirit of the friendship chant.

The two of them met when Lucas moved to Lacey and became good friends since Lucas stood up for Matt and Cooper against Justin as Matt calls Lucas his bro. Matt enjoys teasing Lucas to annoy him and Lucas usually breaks up fights between him and Cooper but none of the less the two care about each other and had each other's backs as seen helping Lucas fight some guards as Lucas saves Matt from falling off a car. Like brothers, the two had fought before. In Stress of Forever Together, Lucas didn't believe Matt that Tiffany's taking pills and called him an asshole than a friend and in What's The Point where the two got into a heated argument when Matt hears that Lucas declined to go to college leading those two in physical violence when Matt brought up Lucas's deceased family but the two quickly made up in the end.

After graduation when Lucas told everyone that he's leaving Lacey, Matt was sad to see him go but respects his choice and said goodbye to him. The two of them were reunited in Happily Ever After where Lucas invited Matt to his wedding and gave a toast of congratulations to Lucas and Krystal.

 **Cooper Mendes:**

" _Why do you guys always keep hitting me since kindergarten?"_

" _One, because you're an idiot who speaks without thinking and two, because it's fun."_

Cooper and Lucas

Cooper Mendes is Lucas's best friend who is the Dreams of the friendship chant.

When Lucas moved to Lacey and Tiffany introduced him to Cooper, he wasn't that excited on meeting Lucas but that changed seeing how Lucas defended him and Matt against Justin and the two became good friends. Cooper enjoys teasing Lucas to annoy him while Lucas enjoys hitting Cooper adding that he speaks before thinking. Lucas usually breaks up Matt and Cooper from fighting. Cooper never understood how Lucas suddenly gets attention from girls more than him. None of the less, the two care about each other as they both seen having each other's backs.

After graduation when Lucas told everyone that he's leaving Lacey, Cooper was sad to see him go but respects his choice and said goodbye to him. The two of them were reunited in Happily Ever After where Lucas invited Cooper to his wedding and gave a toast of congratulations to Lucas and Krystal.

 **Hannah Beltran:**

" _You're my best friend. I mean sure you can be such a princess sometimes, you can be crazy with shopping and you try to make fun of me but failed, and you always try to get whatever you want –"_

" _Get to the point."_

" _No matter what, I'll always have your back, forever."_

" _And I'll always remember everything you have done for me in memory."_

Lucas and Hannah

Hannah Beltran is Lucas's best friend who is the Memory of the friendship chant.

The two met when Lucas moved to Lacey and the two of them became good friends. Hannah enjoys seeing Lucas all annoyed but she fails to tease him due to Lucas bouncing right back and the two of them have been teasing each other since then back and forth. None of the less, the two care about each other such as when Lucas defended Hannah when she was hit on by their teacher Mr. Sanders and Lucas got in trouble for hitting Mr. Sanders for admitting the truth and denying it.

After graduation when Lucas told everyone that he's leaving Lacey, Hannah was sad to see him go but respects his choice and said goodbye to him. The two of them were reunited in Happily Ever After where Lucas invited Hannah to his wedding and gave a toast of congratulations to Lucas and Krystal.

 **Sam Stewart:**

" _Sam, I may not see you more than a friend but I do love you like I love your sister, Matt, Cooper, Hannah and other people I know. You're like another sister to me."_

Lucas to Sam

Sam Stewart is Tiffany's younger sister and Lucas's friend.

When Lucas moved next door to her and Tiffany in Lacey, Sam developed a huge crush on Lucas since she was five and she still does throughout the series. Lucas knows about Sam having a crush on him but only sees her as a friend but the two of them care about each other as seen when Lucas found out the truth about Rex cheating on Sam.

Sam's crush on Lucas continues out through the series hoping that Lucas's feelings for her would change. Sam asked Lucas out to Sadies to help Lucas be ready to move on after the lost of Meghan and encourages him to ask Tina Haase out. When Sam found out that Rex was cheating on her, she thanks Lucas for telling her and got her first kiss with him. Lucas returned to Lacey to see his friends and Sam got to see Lucas as a vampire causing her to faint. In Happily Ever After, Sam was invited to Lucas's wedding and came there to congratulate him even though she still has feelings for him. They saw each other again in Full Of Surprises where Sam's feelings are still shown to Lucas even though she's engaged to Ethan much to Krystal's annoyance. In A Christmas Surprises, Sam visits the Cullens for the holidays where she is told of the truth of them being vampires bringing her and Lucas closer. Her feelings are still shown there.

 **Meghan Valentine:**

" _I'll always love you Lucas. You are the best boyfriend I've ever had."_

" _I'm the only boyfriend you've ever had."_

" _I know."_

Meghan and Lucas

Meghan Valentine was Lucas's previous girlfriend who died in a car accident caused by Justin.

Meghan transferred to Timberline High School during Lucas's sophomore year and Lucas immediately fell in love with her but doubted that she feels the same. He was wrong though when after he saved Meghan from being hit by Justin's car, Meghan kissed him being amazed at what he did for her returning her feelings to him and the two have been dating since then.

Meghan shows to love Lucas more than Lucas loves her stating that he is the first boyfriend she ever dated and also the best. On their second anniversary, Meghan was killed by Justin causing Lucas to be devastated. During when Lucas was moping of his lost, Meghan visits him in his dreams telling him to move but she'll always love him and then gave him her anniversary gift which is a metal bracelet and Lucas was able to move on even though he'll miss her.

Meghan reveals that she's been watching over Lucas seeing that he's still unhappy for not finding someone until he met Krystal and Meghan was pleased to see Lucas being happy with her as seen in Happily Ever After when she congratulates Lucas on his marriage and tells Krystal to take care of him. Before Krystal, Lucas held a photo of him and Meghan together in his locket. He wrote a song to Meghan called A Thousand Years.

 **Beth Warner:**

" _Gotta love Mrs. Belisle for being the best teacher."_

Lucas on Beth

Beth Warner is Lucas's English teacher from Timberline High School and former next door neighbor.

Beth was a student teacher when she met Lucas at school and the two of them get along well. When Beth officially became a licensed teacher, Lucas would always visit her classroom every morning for assistance. Beth treats Lucas more than just a student where she thinks of him as her own child like her other students stating that Lucas is her favorite as seen when she talks about him doing the prom assembly.

When Lucas lost his home along with his family, Beth became his legal guardian until he graduated. Beth was sad to hear Lucas leave Lacey but respects his choice where Lucas says that Beth will be a great mother revealing her pregnancy. Her daughter Noelle's maiden name is named after Lucas, Lucille. Beth sees Lucas again when she got invited to her wedding and gave Lucas and Krystal a toast of congratulation.

 **Mark Valentine:**

" _I know I wasn't that supporting back then with you and Meghan like Lynda was, but I still count you as part of this family and Lynda and I still think of you as part of this family even if you and Meghan are no longer together."_

Mark to Lucas

Mark Valentine is the father of Meghan who Lucas dated.

When Meghan and Lucas started dating, Mark was never opened to Lucas even when he and Meghan continued dating. Unlike his wife Lynda, Lucas isn't allowed to call Mark by his name. His behavior towards Lucas goes on in Forever Together. When Meghan died, Mark was devastated for the lost of his daughter until at her funeral he put the blame on Lucas even though Justin was the one who ran her over. Mark however regretted it and apologized to Lucas about it along with his behavior stated that he only wanted what's best for Meghan. Lucas forgave him and the two made up where Mark allowed Lucas to call him by his name.

Not much was seen between the two after that until Lucas lost his family in a fire and Mark attended their funeral. Mark was assigned to read out his family's will on what they left for Lucas and attended Lucas's graduation. Even though Lucas is no longer with Meghan, Mark still considers him part of the family and it was shown when Mark attend Lucas's wedding.

 **Lynda Valentine:**

" _I remember meeting Meghan's parents a few days ago. I was freaking out a bit to meet them. Once I introduced myself, her mother Lynda welcomed me with open arms and told me to call her that."_

Lucas on Lynda

Lynda Valentine is the mother of Meghan who Lucas dated.

When Meghan and Lucas started dating, unlike Mark, Lynda happily welcomed Lucas with open arms allowing him to call Lynda by her name. Lynda's relationship with Lucas continues until Meghan died. When Lucas went over to send his condolences to Mark and Lynda, Mark snapped and blamed Lucas even though Justin was the one who killed her. Lynda was furious with Mark at how he behaved not just at the funeral but all the times Lucas has been with Meghan. Two weeks since Meghan's death, Mark was able to apologize to Lucas and the two made up.

Lynda still behaves the same to Lucas since then even coming to the funeral for Lucas's family. Even though Lucas is no longer with Meghan, Lynda still considers him part of the family and it was shown when Lynda attend Lucas's wedding.

 **Tina Haase:**

" _Tina? Tina Haase? Smart and most beautiful girl in the junior class that Tina?"_

Lucas reacting to hearing Tina's crush on him

Tina Haase is a student from Timberline High School who Lucas dated after Meghan died.

Tina and Lucas know each other since their moms work together but never talk to each other much. In Forever Together, Tina developed a crush on Lucas much to his shock. She shows it when Lucas caught her staring at him at lunch and again at Sadies when she watches Lucas dancing with Sam. After the dance, Lucas met up with Tina and soon the two began dating making Tina very happy.

However, Tina and Lucas didn't feel 'the spark' and ironically, they both were planning to end their relationship but agreed to stay friends. They continued to be friends as seen when Tina believed that Lucas and Hannah about Rupert Sanders hitting on Hannah. The two saw each other again at Bri's party where they were seen dancing together.

 **Justin Knox:**

" _Maybe in twenty five years when they let you out, I'll forgive you, maybe."_

Lucas to Justin

Justin Knox is Lucas's former tormentor from school.

When Lucas moved to Lacey and transfer to his school, Justin started picking him; taking his lunch, breaking his things, beating him up etc. and he continues that way until Lucas's first year in high school after Lucas gain his black belt and stood up to Justin however Justin still gives him a hard time.

Justin continues to ridicule Lucas every chance he gets as seen in Forever Together where Justin is now in Lucas's grade after being held back. When Lucas heard the news that Meghan died and Justin was the one who killed her, Lucas went on a rage wanting to kill him but was stopped by his family and friends. After Lucas was able to get over Meghan's death and one day went to Kendall's work to deliver his lunch, Justin shows himself revealing that Kendall arrested him. Justin blames anyone but himself for being in jail causing Lucas to punch him in the face getting him to open his eyes to see that not everything revolves around Justin. When Justin surprisingly apologizes, Lucas says that when Justin is released, he may one day forgive him.

* * *

 **Appearances:**

 _A New Life_

 _The Other Half_

 _A Reason To Smile_

 _Happily Ever After_

 _Full Of Surprises_

 _Forever Together_

 _Value In Beliefs_

 _Have A Purpose_

 _Christmas Surprises_

 _Long Live Life_

* * *

 **What do you guys think about Lucas? Damn, this one took thirty eight pages writing this down and it took what, months? Hahaha. Please review and go to my poll. Note, I am right now going back on my stories and right now currently on A New Life. I'll let you know when I get all the stories done but keep up with this 'story.'**


	3. Krystal Diamond

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Twilight characters or anything Twilight related. All information belongs to Stephanie Meyer and the Twilight wiki website.**

* * *

 **Krystal Sapphire Diamond Cullen**

* * *

 **Biographical Info:**

 **Born:** July 18, 1999; Olympia, Washington

 **Changed:** Mid-November of 2016

 **Age when turned** : 17

 **Created by:** Lucas Stone

 **Alias:**

Krystal Sapphire Diamond (birth name)

Krystal Cullen

Beautiful (by Lucas Stone)

Kiddo (by Roark Diamond)

 **Physical Description:**

 **Species** :

Human

Vampire (Since the end of The Other Half and A Reason To Smile)

 **Gender:** Female

 **Height:** 5'4"

 **Hair Color:** Black

 **Eye Color:**

Crystal blue (human)

Crimson (newborn vampire)

Gold (eventual color)

Black (thirsty as a vampire)

 **Skin Color:** Pale

 **Family Info:**

 **Family members:**

Lucas Stone (husband)

Roark Diamond (father) X

Sapphire Diamond (mother) X

Miranda Knight (godmother)

Adam Knight (godfather)

Kendall Stone (father-in-law) X

Jessica Stone (mother-in-law) X

Lilly Stone (sister-in-law) X

Jennifer Stone (grandmother-in-law) X

Mr. Stone (grandfather-in-law)

Katie Stone (aunt-in-law) X

Mr. Stone (great grandfather-in-law) X

Dan Starr (grandfather-in-law)

Julianna Starr (grandmother-in-law)

Diana Star (aunt-in-law)

Buster (uncle-in-law)

Dustin (uncle-in-law)

Anastasia (cousin-in-law)

Howard (cousin-in-law)

Hugo (cousin-in-law)

Christina Starr (aunt-in-law)

Troy (uncle-in-law)

Vivian (cousin-in-law)

Kayden (cousin-in-law)

Sara (godmother-in-law)

Lucina Stewart (goddaughter)

Carlisle Cullen (adoptive father-in-law)

Esme Cullen (adoptive mother-in-law)

Edward Cullen (adoptive brother-in-law)

Bella Swan (adoptive sister-in-law)

Renesmee Cullen (adoptive niece-in-law)

Jacob Black (adoptive nephew-in-law)

Rosalie Hale (adoptive sister-in-law)

Emmett Cullen (adoptive brother-in-law)

Jasper Hale (adoptive brother-in-law)

Alice Cullen (adoptive sister-in-law)

Tiffany Stewart (adoptive sister)

Jalen Long (adoptive brother-in-law)

Bryce Summers (adoptive brother/godson-in-law)

Evan Black (adoptive great nephew)

Sarah Black (adoptive great niece)

Lucien Summers (adoptive great nephew)

Luna Snow (adoptive great niece-in-law)

Korrina Snow (adoptive great niece-in-law)

Damien Grant (adoptive great nephew-in-law)

 **Special characteristics:**

 **Abilities:**

Basic vampire abilities

Exceptional self-control

Improved speed

 **Affiliation:**

 **Occupation:**

High school graduate & volleyball player (human life)

High school/college student (vampire life)

Volturi guard (vampire life)

 **Loyalty:**

Olympic Coven

Black Pack

Uley Pack

Denali Coven

Detroit Coven

* * *

" _Life is full of many things. You don't know what could happen until you take a step forward. Anything could happen to you even if they may seem unreal. That's why life is full of unexpected."_

Krystal on her view on the world

 **Krystal Sapphire Cullen** (née **Diamond** )(born on July 18, 1999 in Olympia, Washington) is a member of the Olympic coven. Krystal is the daughter of Roark and Sapphire Diamond. She is the wife of Lucas Stone, the daughter-in-law of Kendall and Jessica Stone and sister-in-law of Lilly Stone and the adoptive daughter-in-law of Carlisle and Esme Cullen, as well as the adoptive sister-in-law of Emmett, Edward and Alice Cullen, Jasper and Rosalie Hale, Bella Swan and Jalen Long and adoptive aunt-in-law of Renesmee Cullen and Jacob Black. Krystal is also the adoptive sister of Tiffany Stewart and the godmother of Lucina Stewart and the godmother-in-law of Bryce Summers as well as the adoptive great aunt of Lucien Summers and Evan and Sarah Black and the adoptive great aunt-in-law of Luna and Korrina Snow and Damien Grant.

Krystal became Lucas's mate when she was human until a male hybrid named Jonathan swore revenge on Lucas for killing his mate Olivia. Because of this, Krystal was on the verge of death when she hit her head hard from falling and almost died until Lucas changed her. She soon wakes up as a vampire and has become a part of the Cullen family when she marries Lucas. Her Life and Death counterpart is Kalen Diamond.

* * *

 **Biography:**

 **Early life:**

Krystal Sapphire Diamond was born in Olympia, Washington in July 18, 1999 and is an only child of Roark and Sapphire Diamond. Her father is a doctor and her mother was the star volleyball player who later became a health and fitness trainer and educator after Krystal was born.

When Krystal was fifteen years old, Sapphire died of cancer after fighting it for five years. Her death affected Krystal and Roark pretty hard and they slowly do their best to adjust their lives without Sapphire where Krystal took over her mother's duty around the house. After her death, Roark got a new position at a hospital where Carlisle Cullen works in Forks so he and Krystal move there leaving Krystal to say goodbye to her best friend Anna Reed.

Krystal transfers to Port Angeles High where she meets Carly Jensen, Nathan Dallas and Danielle Olsen who all became her best friends. Krystal also meets Miley Ray, a diva at the school, who became her tormentor due to Krystal's attention from a lot of boys and to Miley's displeasure; Krystal is not bothered by her.

 _ **The Other Half & A Reason To Smile**_

" _Remember how I said that my life is complete, well now my life is complete."_

Krystal

In The Other Half, the story was narrated on Lucas Stone's POV where he became Krystal's mate while A Reason To Smile is on her POV. In those stories, Krystal starts her junior year in Port Angeles High. At the start of her new year, she meets Lucas and instantly falls in love with him as Lucas returns the same feelings for her. On the second day of school, Krystal asks Lucas out to lunch, which was answered by Emmett Cullen, and the two of them start to get along since then. However, Miley also shows to be interested in Lucas but fails to get his attention and kidnaps Krystal in the bathroom and beat her up with her friends until Lucas, Edward Cullen, Rosalie Hale and Bella Swan came being warned by Alice Cullen and saved Krystal getting Miley suspended. After Carlisle aids Krystal, Lucas confesses his feelings for Krystal as Krystal returns the same thing. In The Other Half from Lucas's POV, Lucas comes into Krystal's room to watch her sleep unnoticed to her and hears that Krystal loves him. Later on in the stories, Lucas asks Krystal out on a date and the two of them spend time together at La Push beach. During that, Lucas took off leaving Krystal behind. Curious, she followed Lucas to see him hunting a deer and drinking its blood. When Lucas was caught and told Krystal that he's a vampire, she said that it was 'cool' much to his shock.

Krystal learns more about Lucas and the Cullens and the world they live in making Krystal fall in love with him more as she meets his family at their home. A few weeks later, Krystal received the news from her principal Mr. Fulton that Roark was killed. Because she has no other living relatives, Krystal has to transfer out of school moving to New York to live with her godparents Miranda and Adam Knight which Krystal refuses to be away from Lucas. Luckily, Carlisle and Esme Cullen offered to be her guardians so that Krystal can stay in Forks. After hearing the news about her father, Krystal hears from Lucas that a vampire killed Roark and someone is after her so the Cullens moved Krystal out of her home into theirs for protection. Two weeks have past and so far the Cullens found nothing. While Lucas was arguing with Emmett, an army of newborns ambushed the Cullens and they appeared to be after Krystal but the Cullens destroyed them until Lucas and his family and Jacob Black passed out which is impossible for a vampire, and a guy appeared taking Krystal's energy and kidnapped her causing Krystal to pass out.

Krystal wakes up all tied to a chair and meets the guy who kidnapped her. He reveals himself as Jonathan, a hybrid who knows about her and the Cullens from Miley who is now a vampire. She reveals that she was the one that killed Roark and agreed to help Jonathan to get rid of Krystal for what Lucas did to Olivia, his mate (unaware to Miley that Jonathan's using her until later). With Miley's gift to erase the Cullen's memory of what happened to them, Miley and Jonathan have enough time to torture and slowly kill Krystal for Lucas to feel the pain Jonathan went through. However while filming Krystal being tortured, Krystal spit into Miley's eyes causing her to complain leaving the room with Jonathan behind her. Given a chance, Krystal was able to cut herself free and was about to escape until Jonathan catches her and breaks her leg while draining her energy. Just when Miley is about to kill Krystal, Lucas comes in and stops her and Jonathan. Lucas starts fighting Jonathan and Miley but is at a huge disadvantage due to their gifts. Just when Lucas was about to have his head ripped off, Krystal distracted Jonathan and Miley by cutting herself drawing blood out giving Lucas enough time to break free until he caused a fire and Jonathan threw Miley in it after going against him when Lucas told her that Jonathan's using her. Lucas was just in the air with Krystal in his arms when Jonathan yanked him down causing him to drop Krystal where she hit her head to the ground. She was supposedly dead until Krystal brought herself back to life but just barely giving Lucas the chance to change her. Three days after the Cullens killed Jonathan and Krystal's transformation, she awakens as a vampire. Lucas was there when she woke up and took Krystal out for her first hunt which she messes up a few times. After her hunt, the Cullens welcome Krystal into their family and became a part of their coven.

A year later, Krystal graduates high school and Alice threw a party at their house. After the party ended, Lucas took Krystal outside where he proposes to Krystal and the two are now engaged.

 _ **Happily Ever After**_

" _Mrs. Krystal Cullen. I love my name already."_

Krystal

A few months after the proposal, the Cullens and the Black pack helped set up the wedding ceremony for Lucas and Krystal. On the last night before the wedding, Alice threw a bachelorette party for Krystal at Bella and Renesmee Cullen's cottage joined by Rosalie, Danielle, Carly and Leah Clearwater who imprinted Nathan. Krystal and Lucas soon got married the next day and spent their honeymoon in Paris where they made love to each other.

 _ **Full Of Surprises**_

" _Seeing you so worried just shows that you care for the ones you love."_

Krystal to Lucas

Two years after Krystal and Lucas got married, Lucas's friend Tiffany Stewart comes revealing that she's having a vampire/human baby and Edward reveals that the father is Joham. Lucas tells Tiffany of what's happening and them being vampires. Tiffany asks Lucas to change after she gives birth but Lucas seems hesitant because when he change Krystal, he almost lost control of himself until Krystal steps in saying she has faith in him and Lucas agreed to do it.

During Tiffany's pregnancy, Lucas starts ranting that it's his fault for dragging Tiffany into his world and everything else that has happened including Krystal until she convinced Lucas that none of it is his fault. Later, Alice saw a vision and Lucas and Edward went out to see it was Blake and Christina, Joham's kids, and they were sent to check on Tiffany's pregnancy. Knowing that he is after the baby, he Cullens and the pack made sure that none of that happens. Krystal is out with Alice, Jasper Hale, Emmett and Esme Cullen when Alice saw a vision of them coming. When the two showed up, Krystal chases after them with her improved speed, however she and everyone failed to catch them due to Christina's mist as she and Blake escaped. Soon Alice received another vision of an army of newborns coming for Tiffany and her baby that just came. They all came just in time to help the others fight off the newborns and Krystal came in and saved Lucas. Krystal helps destroyed the newborns while Edward and Lucas went inside to stop Joham who just came. After that, everyone hears Lucas screaming and they all came to see Lucas crying from being bitten by Joham before he escaped leaving Lucas a mark on his elbow. According to Edward, Joham will be back.

After the incident, Krystal gets to meet Lucina Stewart who Krystal has been named her godmother. After Tiffany woke up from her transformation and joined the family with her daughter, Lucina, now in a body of a five year old, has been kidnapped by Blake and Christina. With her speed and Lucas's quick thinking of sending an aura sphere, Krystal and Lucas caught Blake and Christina and saved Lucina. Unfortunately, the two don't know where Joham is and they've been destroyed afterwards.

While trying to find where Joham is and stop his schemes, Lucas unintentionally plans to use Lucina as bait so that Tiffany can use her gift to see through the Joham's eyes once she makes physical contact with him. Joham, however manage to take Lucina without getting touched by Tiffany and escape only to find out that they wanted him to do that since they were aware that Joham knew about Tiffany's gift by the real Blake who escape and the Cullens burned a exact replica of him. With Lucas's aura around Lucina to take in the drug that Joham inserted in her, Tiffany was able to see through Lucina's eyes and find Joham. Just when they were about to destroy him, the Volturi arrived who heard about the newborn army. They meet Tiffany and Lucina and Aro eagerly offered them to join their coven after hearing about their gifts, which was refused by an angry Lucas. Lucas made them open their eyes about their jobs and the wrongs they did and to do it right. Soon the Volturi burned Joham and left the Cullens and the pack and Edward said that Lucas made the Volturi see the truth although it's gonna take awhile for them to admit it. Soon everyone expressed their gratitude to Lucas for being a part of their lives where Krystal expresses how her life would've been like if she hadn't met Lucas and cheered for him. In the end, Krystal and Lucas show Tiffany and Lucina the inside of their new home for them and Krystal was seen showing Lucina her room.

 _ **Forever Together**_

" _I would never have met you, my husband."_

Krystal to Lucas

In the prequel of the story, Krystal was seen in the present time where Lucas was telling her and the Cullens about his life before he met them. During the story, Lucas plays the song Over and Over Again he wrote for her. At the end of the story, Tiffany ask Lucas how he and Krystal really met and Krystal and Lucas sees Roark and Sapphire along with Kendall, Jessica and Lilly Stone and Meghan Valentine before they both tell the story.

 _ **Value In Beliefs**_

" _After almost ten years of being a vampire, I should be a pro by now on this hunting. Apparently not."_

Krystal

Four years after the event, the Cullens and Jacob took a trip to New York for Renesmee to meet Renee Dwyer for the first time. After the trip, they were on their way home until Benjamin caused a mishap with his gift causing a huge delay in Detroit, Michigan and with Alice's visions unable to work, they are lost. While trying to find the airport back to Forks, they meet Zoran's coven who all want Lucina and Renesmee for their blood. While protecting them, Krystal gets caught by Dawn's hair along with Bella, Rosalie, Alice, Esme, Tiffany and Carlisle until they were saved by the Detroit coven where Jalen Long got Dawn's hair to let them all go not before Tiffany already freed herself and took off thinking they are part of Zoran's coven and tried to distract them.

While Jalen went off to find Tiffany, the Cullens and the Detroit coven hide themselves from Steve and Spike who knows about the existence of vampires. After those two were gone and the Cullens asked Mordecai for directions to the airport, Mordecai questions them and insults Renesmee and Lucina causing tension between the two covens and the Cullens left Mordecai and his friends. After the coven left to find their way home, Edward explains to them that the reason why Mordecai and the others resents humans because of how they were mistreated before they became vampires due to near death.

While finding their way to the airport and looking for Tiffany, the Cullens stumble across a house on fire with two kids inside. Lucas went in to save them with Edward's assistance. When they came back alive with the kids, Krystal and Bella both punched their husbands for scaring them. Lucas's action has earned the respect from Mordecai and his friends as they offered them to stay at their place. When they arrived, they found Tiffany kissing Jalen which causes tension between Jalen and Mordecai making Jalen go outside upset with Tiffany behind him.

During that, Steve and Spike showed up and discovered Tiffany when Jalen ran back inside without knowing he left her behind. As the two went after Tiffany, Alice and Ariana Vega developed a plan to make Steve and Spike believe that they were hallucinating the whole time. Krystal took part by creating a huge gust of wind using her speed while the others poses as 'back from the dead' and convinced Steve and Spike believing vampires are myths. After the celebration though, Jalen told Tiffany that what's going on between them won't work and Tiffany took off, heartbroken.

That night, Tiffany didn't return and everyone minus Jalen can't find her and Mordecai urges the Cullens that they have to go now before their flight leaves. The next morning, the Cullens said goodbye to Mordecai after showing the way to the airport. When they were about to go forward, Lucas refuses to go without Tiffany convincing Krystal and everyone to go back and find her. However, before they could, they are stopped by Zoran's coven and like before, Krystal gets caught in Dawn's hair with Bella, Alice, Rosalie, Esme and Carlisle until Tiffany comes in and saves her family and destroys Zoran's coven single-handily. After thanking Tiffany for saving her, everyone heads home to Forks.

Three days have passed and Tiffany's still heartbroken from Jalen's words until Jalen comes to Forks confessing his love to Tiffany and asking to be a part of their family to start over his life. Krystal joined everyone on welcoming him and Jalen became a part of the family.

 _ **Have A Purpose**_

" _Now I get to be with Lucas forever as well as being a part of this family who are kind, funny, loving and caring to one another as we get to live our lives together as one. That there is a reason to smile."_

Krystal

Krystal plays a minor part in the story since it's narrated by Jalen, Lucina and Bryce Summers. Some time before the events in Value In Beliefs, Krystal went to college and received her degree in arts. A few months after the last story, Jalen and Tiffany got married and Krystal became Tiffany's maid of honor. While Tiffany and Jalen were heading back from their honeymoon, Lucas, Krystal and Lucina went grocery shopping and bought equipment for Lucas's hunting trip with Edward, Emmett and Jasper. She meets Mike Newton at a sporting goods store where he is harassing her and Lucina. Lucas catches him and angered, he shoves Mike sending him crashing into a table. After telling everyone what happened when the three of them got home, Jacob and Renesmee shows everyone the newspaper of Jalen being on the run accusing of raping Elena Margaret when they were kids only that it was Jalen's foster dad who committed it.

In October, Krystal goes to North Central High along with her siblings to be there for Lucina's first day of school and for Jalen to complete his education. She and the others see that the students are disrespectful to others below them and the principal Mr. Bitters shows favoritism.

During the story, the Cullens meet Jemma who has no one with her. They see that Jemma has no scent on her. Krystal meets Bryce who falls in love with Lucina and welcomes him into the family. One night when Lucina came back from her first date with Bryce, the Cullens found out that Jemma disappeared. After searching for Jemma, all everyone could find was a scent Bella and Edward picked up and they hear from Alice that something is about to happen to the Volturi. Later, they meet a nomad name Raymundo who was curious about their lifestyle. During that, Raymundo was collecting information from everyone when he looked into their eyes and left afterwards.

On Christmas Eve, Bryce's family joins Jacob and the Cullens at their place to celebrate the holidays. During that, Bryce has an asthma attack and was taken to the operation room with Jacob, Lucas, Edward, Jasper, Carlisle, Jalen and Lucina. Krystal along with the rest of the Cullens can hear that Bryce is dying and that he should be changed. Jalen changes Bryce successfully and Bryce woke up three days later knowing about the world he lives in and becomes a part of the family.

Later in the story, Orion Stern suspects something about the Cullens and sees that most of the children finished school many times and also on Jalen's 'crime.' When Krystal was waiting for Jalen with Lucas after school, Jalen asked Lucas to give him his aura saying he wants to keep his anniversary plan private from Alice. Lucas and Krystal know something's up but Lucas gave Jalen his aura.

During prom night, Krystal goes to the dance with Lucas and he sees that Orion who is dancing with Lucina since Bryce broke up with her (due to Orion blackmailing Jalen to do so) is up to something. Lucas, Edward and Alice soon found out what's going on from Jalen after he gave Lucas his aura back and told them what's going on and what to do while Jalen got Bryce and Lucina back together. After Lucas, Alice, Bella, Jasper and Edward got rid of the files Orion and Falkner Byron has and calling the superintendent Ted Turner to arrive, the cops came and took Krystal and the Cullens, Jacob and Bryce until Asher Pennington the commissioner of the police department, stops them and Mrs. Pennington reveals herself as Elena, Jalen's foster sister who everyone believed he raped. After having Jalen's named cleared and getting Orion and his friends and Mr. Bitters in trouble, the Cullens received a letter from the Volturi offering them job positions since the execution of Aro, Caius and many others that were taking down by the Romanian coven along with Jemma, Raymundo and Robyn who has the gift to copy other's gift and giving them to other vampires. After much negotiation, the Cullens agreed to be the new Volturi while still living their lives with humans where Krystal is second in command of tracking people with Jalen.

At the end of the story, Krystal watches her sibling graduates and celebrates it at their home and at the end of the party, Elena took a picture of the family. They did so and everyone sees the photo admiring in amazement knowing that the photo will be with them forever.

 _ **A Christmas Surprise**_

" _Some of us are in the need to know since we joined this family."_

Krystal

Six months since the previous story, the Cullens with the addition of Evan and Sarah Black celebrate Christmas along with Charlie Swan, Sue Clearwater, the pack, Renee, Bryce's family, Asher, Elena and their daughter Melissa Pennington and Gwen, Hayden and Sam Stewart who came to surprise Tiffany.

As the new Volturi, the Cullens told every one of their story and the events that has happened revealing about the supernatural. They made one adjustment to the law about revealing their existence; if a civilized vampire has any living family member or someone connected to, they have the right to know as long as they don't reveal the existence to other humans.

Krystal participates by telling the events that has happened in the past along with telling her background story.

 _ **Fourteen Years Later**_

" _There's my goddaughter with my new godson-in-law!"_

Krystal on Lucina and Bryce

Two years later, Lucina finishes high school and Bryce proposes to her thus making them engaged. They got married making Bryce, Krystal's godson-in-law. Two weeks later after returning from their honeymoon, Lucina finds out that she is pregnant while Krystal knew about it being told by Alice along with Rosalie. Lucina soon gives birth to Lucien Summers and Krystal got to meet him along with the rest of the family.

Five years later since Lucien was born, he starts school like the other Cullens when they moved to Montana. He meets a human girl name Kourtney Collier and the two became friends later meeting Skai, a half-human half-vampire. The Cullens meet Skai and learns about him as he learns about them and he's been with them since although he never lives with them despite the offer. Two weeks after that, Kourtney found out about the supernatural when she overheard Lucien and Skai of their conversation.

Skai developed an idea for the world when he finds out the Cullens became the new Volturi. He believes they have the power to make a difference. With their gifts, they would be the most powerful coven to have ever existed. When Krystal and the Cullens told Lucien about it, he refused to believe them siding with Skai and ran away.

Lucas took off to find Lucien until they both got ambushed by Skai and Kourtney with Skai taking Lucas's gift with his absorbing ability and took off with Kourtney. After Lucas regained himself, he, Krystal and the Cullens found Skai who was attempting to kill Lucien, but was stopped by them with Lucas taking his gift back from Skai. Kourtney was dead when they arrived caused by Skai shooting Lucas's aura sphere and Skai escaped swearing revenge on Lucien and they haven't seen him since.

 _ **Long Live Life**_

" _Hey_ excuse me _but I never met this James guy when you guys were there, remember?!_ "

Krystal

Six years since the event, Krystal and the Cullens see how depressed Lucien is since losing his friends. Krystal was then told about Lucien developing feelings for a human girl name Luna Snow. During the story, the Cullens were ambushed by metal vampires, gifted ones that are alive and dead. Krystal recognized familiar faces including Miley. The Cullens then hear from the metal vampires being spoken by someone that he will have all the Cullen's gifts leaving them confused on who's behind it.

Lucien introduces the Cullens to Luna since they became a couple and knowing about the supernatural and Krystal accepts her into the family seeing how happy Lucien is.

Later, Skai returns revealing that he is in charge of the army of metal vampires using the sword called IL Mietitore Capacità and he has come to first kill Luna as revenge for losing Kourtney who he had feelings for and then Lucien for his betrayal. The Cullens sent Luna and Lucien away along with Sarah and Evan while sending Luna and Damien Grant's family to Red Lake for protection while Jasper and Jalen went off to find Skai.

Days later, they returned only to be under the control by Skai who attacked the Cullens and taking every one of them including Krystal despite that she doesn't possess a gift although her speed is useful for Skai. However after Luna stops Skai from killing Lucien, the sword was destroyed releasing Krystal and the Cullens and after changing Luna into a vampire, they destroyed Skai and returned home.

Luna becomes a vampire and three years later after her high school graduation, she proposes to Lucien who proposes to her making them engaged later getting married. A year after defeating Skai, Damien was in a car chase lead by Owen Decker until he got t-boned by him. Evan changes Damien into a vampire and becomes part of the family where he proposes to Sarah and later got married. Krystal attended high school again with Korrina Snow who is the imprint of Evan and she gets strangled to death by Randy Fowler until Lucas stops him with Edward's help while Krystal and Alice came to Korrina's aid. Evan changes Korrina when she was about to die and she becomes a vampire later getting married to Evan.

* * *

 **Physical appearance:**

" _Her hair was loose all the way down to her shoulders maybe a bit longer. Her light skin tone made her look like she's born beautiful without even trying to put makeup."_

Lucas on meeting Krystal for the first time

As a human, Krystal is described to be 'beautiful even for a human.' She has long jet black hair that goes pass her shoulders, a light skin tone, cute round shape face and crystal blue eyes. After her transformation, she has become even more beautiful vampire second to Rosalie who is the most beautiful and her eyes are now gold after drinking animal blood for a few months as her body will remain of a seventeen year old. She stands at 5'4" and has an appearance that could land her any movie without an audition as Jalen stated. Krystal resembles her mother with her eyes, face and hair style while Krystal inherits her father's hair color. Krystal spreads an interest in fashion but less than Alice does.

* * *

 **Personality and traits:**

" _Oh my gosh, really?! What is with the shields today?!"_

Krystal

Krystal is known to be kind, loving and caring towards others. She is very loving to her parents including the Cullens as well as being loyal to them. When Krystal found out about Lucas and the Cullens being vampires, she was not at all scared and instead was impressed. Krystal has a habit of saying 'oh my gosh' whenever something happens and tends to complain wishing she has a shield like Bella and Lucina. She is also seen as the jealous type as seen when Lucas first mentions about Meghan, Tiffany's father Hayden jokingly thinks Tiffany and Lucas should be together and how Sam still has feelings for Lucas even though she is married to Ethan before his death.

Krystal enjoys drawing as she observes people and places. After getting her degree in arts from college, she starts making money by selling her drawings. Like her mother, Krystal plays volleyball as she played it for her school. Krystal also enjoys listening to music and shopping but not as crazy as Alice. As a human, she drives a Lexus.

* * *

 **Powers and abilities:**

" _Not gonna happen Krystal. I'm not losing to you this time."_

Edward on Krystal's speed

Although Krystal doesn't possess any supernatural gift, she has brought her agility from her human life when she played volleyball. Because of it, she is now the fastest member of the coven surpassing Edward who used to be the fastest. Krystal also brought in her beauty making her the second most beautiful vampire next to Rosalie.

Nevertheless, her vampire transformation has also provided her with physical capabilities that allow her to fight off her enemies as seen when she fights off the newborn army in Full Of Surprises and the metal vampires in Long Live Life. Apart from her speed, Krystal has superior strength, enhanced reflexes, graceful movements, and heightened senses.

In her human life, Krystal has a skill called her 'Miley senses' whenever she feels Miley's presence and detects anything mischievous from her. Although she is skilled at it, she did not bring it into her new life since Miley was killed before Krystal's transformation.

* * *

 **Relationships:**

Krystal is the wife of Lucas Stone and the godmother of Lucina Stewart and godmother-in-law of Bryce Summers and the daughter of Roark and Sapphire Diamond. She is also the daughter-in-law of Kendall and Jessica Stone and the sister-in-law of Lilly Stone. She is the adoptive daughter-in-law of Carlisle and Esme Cullen and the adoptive sister-in-law of Emmett, Edward and Alice Cullen, Jasper and Rosalie Hale, Bella Swan and Jalen Long, the adoptive sister of Tiffany Stewart and the adoptive aunt-in-law of Renesmee Cullen and Jacob Black. She is also the adoptive aunt of Lucien Summers, Evan and Sarah Black and the adoptive aunt-in-law of Luna and Korrina Snow and Damien Grant.

 **Lucas Stone:**

" _Ever since I first saw Lucas there's this feeling inside me that I never felt before. Looking at him makes me wonder off in a daze, my heart doing a dance in my chest, the intense blush and now this drawing. Carly thinks that I like Lucas but she's wrong; it's more like… I love him."_

Krystal on Lucas

Lucas Stone is Krystal's husband. He is a vampire, who has chosen to drink animal blood as a substitute like the rest of the Cullen family.

Krystal meets Lucas on the first day of school and falls in love with him but she believes she isn't worthy of his love but was proven wrong when Lucas confesses his feelings to her. During their date, Krystal finds out that Lucas is a vampire when she catches him drinking blood from a deer and is okay with it and the two have been together since then. However, a hybrid name Jonathan wants revenge on Lucas for killing his mate Olivia by killing Krystal. Jonathan was able to kidnap her with Miley's help but Lucas was able to stop them before they could kill Krystal. Lucas tried to escape from the fire with Krystal in his arms and tried to jump until Jonathan yanked him down causing him to drop Krystal where she hit her head to the ground and was dead. Carlisle revealed that she's still alive and Jacob gave Lucas permission to change her which he did so hesitantly.

After Krystal woke up from her transformation, Lucas proposed to Krystal after graduation. Lucas and Krystal got married in Happily Ever After and spent their honeymoon in Paris where they made love to each other. Lucas and Krystal continue their lives together with their family throughout the series where Lucas states that his feelings for her will never get old and neither will Krystal as she loves him stating he's the reason she smiles. In Forever Together, Lucas wrote a song for Krystal called Over and Over Again.

 **Lucina Stewart:**

" _Since when did you decided to be the violent type?"_

" _Only when it involves anyone messing with my goddaughter,"_

Bella and Krystal on Lucina

Lucina Stewart is Krystal's half-human half-vampire goddaughter who is the daughter of Tiffany Stewart.

When Tiffany was pregnant, she named Krystal as the godmother. After Lucina was born, Krystal started drawing pictures of her. As a child Lucina learns how to draw by Krystal. Although Krystal is the godmother, Lucina doesn't allow Krystal to communicate with her mentally as she does with Lucas but the two are close as Krystal shows to care about Lucina as seen when she is willing to protect her from Joham, Zoran's coven and Orion.

In Long Live Life, Krystal gives Lucina her wedding tiara for Lucina to wear on her wedding.

 **Sapphire Diamond:**

" _Remember Krystal, we will always be here for you because if you haven't noticed, we never left right here."_

Sapphire to Krystal

Sapphire Diamond is Krystal's mother.

Krystal is very close to her mother as she loves her very much. Sapphire shows the same feelings to Krystal as a mother should to their daughter. Krystal resembles her mother with her eyes, hair style and face and also her skills of playing volleyball.

When Sapphire passed away from cancer, Krystal was devastated for her loss. She moved on taking over her duties but struggles with her life without Sapphire. When Krystal met Lucas, she was shy to talk to him thinking he won't like her but Sapphire was able to give her confidence by reminding her to try and she did. Sapphire showed up to Krystal on her wedding day stating that she has and will always be there for her revealing that she was there giving Krystal the courage to ask Lucas out to lunch.

 **Roark Diamond:**

" _I've never seen my daughter this happy in her life when she met you. Ever since her mom died, she's been depress. Although she spends time with her friends and not distant herself from others, she still feels lonely even though I take a lot of time off work to be with her like she's lost the reason smile."_

Roark on Krystal

Roark Diamond is Krystal's father.

Like her mother, Krystal loves her father dearly especially since he was the only family she had left after Sapphire died. After Sapphire passed away, Krystal has taking over her responsibilities such as making dinner for Roark when he gets home from work. Roark shows to care about Krystal as states when he takes time off of work to spend time with her and wants her to be happy which is why he accepts Lucas as her boyfriend.

When Roark was killed by Miley, Krystal was devastated from losing the only family she had left. She got to see him at his funeral before they buried him next to Sapphire. However, Roark appeared himself to Krystal at her wedding with Sapphire saying that he'll always love and be there for Krystal.

 **Carlisle Cullen:**

" _Krystal is a part of this family now. I know you don't want anything to happen to us for her sake but we care about her as much as you do."_

Carlisle on Krystal

Carlisle Cullen is Krystal's adoptive father-in-law.

He works with her father Roark at the hospital. Carlisle noticed how Lucas been depressed since he feels like he's missing something, therefore he is grateful to Krystal for bringing him happiness. Carlisle already thinks of Krystal as part of the family and shows a great care for her as seen where he tends to her aid when Krystal was beaten by Miley.

When Krystal's father died and she was about to leave Forks, Esme and Carlisle offered to be her guardian until she graduates and let her live with them. In Happily Ever After, Carlisle walked Krystal down the aisle on her wedding as Roark's replacement and she officially became Carlisle's daughter-in-law.

 **Esme Cullen:**

" _You don't know how happy Lucas is to have you. I always knew that you would bring him happiness into his life."_

Esme to Krystal

Esme Cullen is Krystal's adoptive mother-in-law.

When Lucas was depressed feeling like he was missing something, Esme was worried that Lucas is lacking in happiness until Krystal came. As soon as he fell in love with Krystal, Esme welcomed her with opened arms treating her as her own like the others.

When Krystal's father died and she was about to leave Forks, Esme and Carlisle offered to be her guardian until she graduates and let her live with them. Esme soon became Krystal's mother-in-law when she got married to Lucas. Krystal already thinks of Esme as another mother and in public, Krystal poses as Esme's niece.

 **Edward Cullen:**

" _I'm faster than everyone in the family and all other vampires."_

" _Not for long. I will take that back."_

Krystal and Edward

Edward Cullen is Krystal's adoptive brother-in-law.

Edward was previously the fastest member of the coven before Krystal came. After her transformation, her speed has been enhanced surpassing Edward as the fastest member of the coven. Edward wasn't happy to see that he's been outran and most of the time he would challenge Krystal to a race to regain his title but failed numerous times.

Edward accepted Krystal into the family when Lucas fell in love with her but sometimes he asks her and Lucas to keep the kissing to a minimum so he doesn't see that in their thoughts. Krystal tends to be annoyed about Edward's mind reading wishing she has a shield but the two do care about each other like siblings.

 **Bella Swan:**

" _Add clumsiness to her character trait and you could call us sisters."_

Bella on Krystal

Bella Swan is Krystal's adoptive sister-in-law.

When Lucas fell in love with Krystal, Bella welcomes and accepts Krystal into the family. The two appeared to be close due to similarities such as falling in love with a vampire as humans and sleep talking. Krystal tends to be jealous of Bella due to her ability to block Edward to read her mind wishing she had a gift like that.

In Happily Ever After, Bella host Krystal's bachelorette party at her cottage and helped calm Krystal down when she got nervous on her wedding by telling her story of how she and Edward got married adding that Krystal doesn't have to worry about tripping on the way to the altar since Krystal's a vampire while Bella was human at that time.

 **Renesmee Cullen:**

" _Now I have a sister."_

Renesmee on Krystal

Renesmee Cullen is Krystal's adoptive niece-in-law.

When Lucas feels like he was missing something, Renesmee thinks that Lucas hasn't found his mate yet. Lucas meets Krystal who Renesmee shares a class with, and soon falls in love with her causing Renesmee to burst with happiness as she welcomes Krystal with open arms as seen when she heard the news about Krystal going out to lunch with Lucas.

Despite that she's her aunt, Renesmee thinks of Krystal as her sister. In Happily Ever After, she was one of Krystal's bridesmaids on her wedding. During the reception, Renesmee made a speech stating how happy she is for Krystal being a part of her family adding that she's her favorite 'sister.'

 **Jacob Black:**

" _Um, does anyone smell something so revolting?"_

" _Actually that would be me."_

" _Oh sorry, I didn't mean it like that it's just –"_

 _"No worries Krystal. Everyone has a problem with my wolf stench."_

Krystal and Jacob

Jacob Black is a shape-shifting member of the Quileute tribe and a close friend to the Cullen family.

Jacob hears the news of Lucas falling in love with Krystal and tends to tease him about it as seen when he watches Lucas asks Krystal out on a date while embarrassing himself but he welcomes Krystal and the two became friends. They soon became close when Krystal knows about the supernatural and the tribe's history as well as her friends being imprinted by Jacob's pack members.

When Jacob hears that Krystal was in danger from Jonathan, Jacob was willing to protect her. After hearing that Krystal has moments to live, Jacob gave Lucas permission to change her showing that he cares about Krystal as Krystal cares about him when she worries that Jacob would get hurt for protecting her.

In Long Live Life, Jacob marries Renesmee thus making him Krystal's nephew-in-law.

 **Rosalie Hale:**

" _Krystal, it's great to have another girl in the family. We need more girls to shop with us. Lucas is okay but Alice goes overboard and Bella's no fun when she comes."_

Rosalie to Krystal

Rosalie Hale is Krystal's adoptive sister-in-law.

When Lucas falls in love with Krystal, Rosalie happily accepts Krystal into the family and soon the two became sisters when Krystal marries Lucas. Krystal is the second most beautiful as a vampire while Rosalie is the most beautiful.

Not much is seen between the two but they both show an interest in shopping and are both less over the top unlike Alice. Rosalie was seen willing to protect Krystal from Jonathan indicating that she cares about Krystal. In Happily Ever After, Rosalie joined Krystal on her bachelorette party and later helps Krystal with her wedding by doing her hair. At the reception, she gives a toast of congratulations to Krystal and Lucas saying that she's happy to have Krystal as her sister and is hoping to shop together saying Alice goes over the top and Bella is no fun.

 **Emmett Cullen:**

" _Don't you ever get tired doing all these jokes and hijinks?"_

" _Doesn't bother everyone when I do it. So I don't see why you should."_

Krystal and Emmett

Emmett Cullen is Krystal's adoptive brother-in-law.

When Emmett hears that Krystal likes Lucas, he tends to tease Lucas about it. He betted to Jasper saying that Lucas kisses Krystal and then tells her he's a vampire which he lost. None of the less, he welcomes Krystal into the family.

Emmett shows to care about Krystal as seen how he was willing to protect her from Jonathan and how he heard the news about Mike hitting on her causing Emmett to crack his knuckles. During Krystal's transformation, Lucas made a bet with Emmett saying Krystal will beat him at any challenge as a new born. Krystal lost until it was revealed that Emmett cheated in Have A Purpose. In Happily Ever After, Emmett taught Krystal 'things' for her and Lucas's honeymoon as part of the wager that he betted resulting in Lucas to shoot an aura sphere at him.

 **Alice Cullen:**

" _You and I have some serious shopping to do! No way are you going out in public with these!"_

Alice to Krystal

Alice Cullen is Krystal's adoptive sister-in-law.

Alice was ecstatic when Lucas fell in love with Krystal and soon accepts her when the two of them started dating.

Although Krystal likes to go shopping, she doesn't go over the top like Alice does. Krystal tends to get annoy when Alice goes through her clothes. Alice crossed the line in Happily Ever After when she packed lingeries in Krystal's luggage on her honeymoon without her knowing and Krystal used Lucas's aura sphere at Alice for it as seen in Full Of Surprises.

 **Jasper Hale:**

" _Krystal was embarrassed enough when Edward heard her how much she likes Lucas, like a lot."_

Jasper on Krystal

Jasper Hale is Krystal's adoptive brother-in-law. When Jasper hears that Krystal likes Lucas, he tends to tease Lucas about it. He betted to Emmett saying that Krystal knows about Lucas being a vampire and then kisses him which he won. None of the less, he welcomes Krystal into the family.

Jasper was willing to protect Krystal from Jonathan showing that he cares about her as Krystal does for him when she worries that Jasper might hurt himself. Jasper tends to tease Krystal when he felt her emotions to Lucas the first time. In Happily Ever After, Jasper made a toast to Lucas and Krystal saying that they should keep their love to a minimum not standing to feel their emotions this much.

 **Tiffany Stewart:**

" _Whoa there girl, this is no time to faint."_

Krystal to Tiffany

Tiffany is Krystal's adoptive sister.

The two first met at Krystal and Lucas's wedding where Tiffany gave her best wishes for her and Lucas. Back then, Tiffany didn't know about the supernatural until she was pregnant with a half-human half-vampire hybrid in Full Of Surprises.

The two of them seem to be close during Tiffany's pregnancy even though one time Krystal got jealous when Tiffany somehow wanted Lucas's attention and snuggled close to him to sleep and when she hears Tiffany's father Hayden jokingly think that Tiffany and Lucas should be together. Tiffany named her child Christopher if it's a boy named after Krystal which turns out to be a girl name Lucina and she appointed Krystal as the godmother of her child. In Have A Purpose, Krystal was Tiffany's maid of honor.

 **Jalen Long:**

" _Oh my gosh, you're turning into Alice."_

Krystal to Jalen

Jalen Long is Krystal's adoptive brother-in-law.

The two of them first met in Detroit where the Cullens were ambushed by Zoran's coven. Jalen saved Krystal when she was caught in Dawn's hair. Jalen soon left his coven to join the Cullens and later marries Tiffany making them siblings.

Not much interaction was seen to show how close the two are but Krystal does hit Jalen whenever he tries to interrupt Bryce and Lucina from kissing. Jalen does show to care about Krystal when he worries about her life after Orion suspects the Cullens and didn't want them to go through what he has being on the run. After the Volturi's downfall, the Cullens were given new positions and Krystal is second in command to Jalen for tracking any wrong doers with her speed.

 **Bryce Summers:**

" _You had it worst than I did."_

Krystal to Bryce

Bryce Summers is Krystal's adoptive brother who comes from a foster family and is Lucina's mate. He is the third most beautiful vampire while Krystal is second. Rosalie is the most beautiful. In Long Live Life, Bryce marries Lucina and he became Krystal's godson-in-law.

Unlike most of the guys who were uncomfortable about it, Krystal welcomes Bryce when he starts to date Lucina. The two of became closer after Bryce became a vampire and knows about the supernatural. Not much was seen between the two accept how Krystal accepted Bryce to be with Lucina despite the age difference. When Bryce went for his first hunt, Krystal teased him at how he messes up on his first try. None of the less, the two of them do care about each other as seen when Bryce worries about the Cullen's secret when his journal got taken revealing what he wrote.

 **Evan Black:**

Evan Black is Krystal's adoptive great nephew who is a shape shifter vampire human hybrid.

Evan has the ability to read minds from only his family members and he can read Krystal's mind which annoys her the same with Edward. Not much interaction is shown between them but Krystal does care for Evan such as looking out for Korrina for him at school. Evan also shows to care about Krystal when Lucas told him how she got kidnapped by Skai.

 **Sarah Black:**

Sarah Black is Krystal's adoptive great niece who is a shape shifter vampire human hybrid.

Like Krystal, Sarah likes to shop but isn't over the top like Alice bringing them on the same boat. When Sarah imprinted on Damien, Krystal supports their relationship while also for amusement on the guys' reaction to it. Sarah also shows to care about Krystal when Lucas told her how she got kidnapped by Skai.

 **Lucien Summers:**

 _"Are you kidding me?!"_

Krystal on Lucien's shield

Lucien Summers is Krystal's adoptive great nephew who is a human vampire hybrid and the son of her goddaughter Lucina.

When Krystal and the Cullens told Lucien about it, he refused to believe about Skai siding with him and ran away which later causes Lucien guilt for what he said to Krystal and the others. After the loss of Kourtney, Krystal sees how depress Lucien is until he developed feelings for Luna which is why she accepted Luna into the family.

In the epilogue of Long Live Life, Lucien plans to propose to Luna and Krystal gives him her wedding ring for him to use.

 **Luna Snow:**

Luna Snow is Krystal's adoptive great niece-in-law.

When Lucien been depress after losing his friends, Krystal saw the change in Lucien when he met Luna. Once Luna was told about the supernatural, Krystal meets Luna and accepts her into the family. Krystal shows to care about Luna such as standing up for her when her former tormentor Patrick Devine came. Luna and Krystal are considered close since they both fell in love with a vampire when they were human.

 **Korrina Snow:**

 _"You've been spending_ way _too much time with Alice."_

Krystal to Korrina

Korrina Snow is Krystal's adoptive great niece-in-law.

She is Luna's younger sister and the imprint of Evan. When Korrina was told about the supernatural, Korrina was fascinated due to her love the supernatural. Korrina admires how beautiful Krystal is and loves her artistic skills due to Korrina's love of art. Krystal was there for Korrina at her high school especially when Randy almost strangled Korrina to death.

 **Damien Grant:**

" _For Christ sakes, this is how it goes. You can't stop this."_

Krystal on Damien

Damien Grant is Krystal's adoptive great nephew-in-law.

He is the imprint of Sarah and step brother to Luna and Korrina. Unlike the guys who are dead against Sarah dating Damien, Krystal accepts it and welcomes Damien into the family with open arms once Damien has learned about the supernatural. Not much of their relationship is shown but the two cares about each other very much.

 **Carly Jensen:**

" _Well next time you plan something like this, at least tell me. I'm your best friend for pete sake!"_

Carly to Krystal

Carly Jensen is Krystal's best friend.

The two of them met when Krystal transfers to her school and they became best friends since then due to having many things in common such as being the volleyball team together. According to Carly, she and Krystal always tell each other everything that happens in their lives.

When Krystal falls in love with Lucas, Carly was happy to see the change in Krystal and encourages her to pursue a relationship with him. Krystal soon knows about Lucas being a vampire but must keep it secret from Carly until later Carly meets Seth who imprints on her and later reveals his true nature as a shape shifter also revealing Lucas's secret bringing Carly and Krystal closer. Carly joined Krystal's bachelorette party in Happily Ever After and became Krystal's maid of honor at her wedding.

 **Nathan Dallas:**

" _Please do me a favor Krystal and just relax or else your dad will kill me if I break one of your bones."_

Nathan to Krystal

Nathan Dallas is Krystal's best friend.

The two of them met when Krystal transfers to her school and they became best friends. Krystal thinks of Nathan as the brother she never had.

When Krystal falls in love with Lucas, Nathan was happy to see the change in Krystal and supports her relationship with him. Krystal soon knows about Lucas being a vampire but must keep it secret from Nathan until later Nathan meets Leah who imprints on him and later reveals her true nature as a shape shifter also revealing Lucas's secret bringing Krystal and Nathan closer. In A Christmas Surprise, Leah and Nathan have twin daughters, Roxanne and Sabrina, and Nathan named Sabrina's middle name after Krystal.

 **Danielle Olsen:**

" _I missed you girlfriend!"_

Danielle to Krystal

Danielle Olsen is Krystal's best friend.

The two of them met when Krystal transfers to her school and they became best friends. Krystal instantly became Danielle's bff due to the attraction Krystal gets from boys causing Danielle to admire her and ask on how she does it. Both of them are on the volleyball team.

When Lucas first came to their school, Danielle takes an interest in Lucas but when Krystal falls in love with Lucas, Danielle steps aside when she sees how happy Krystal is despite how Danielle tries to get Lucas's attention. Krystal soon knows about Lucas being a vampire but must keep it secret from Danielle until later Danielle meets Embry who imprints on her and later reveals his true nature as a shape shifter also revealing Lucas's secret bringing Krystal and Danielle closer. Danielle joins Krystal's bachelorette party in Happily Ever After and became one of Krystal's bridesmaids at her wedding.

 **Anna Reed:**

" _You and me have so many different opinions about many things._ _"_

" _Which is why you're my best friend."_

Krystal and Anna

Anna Reed is Krystal's best friend from Olympia.

Krystal grew up with Anna before Roark got a new position in Forks after Sapphire died causing Krystal to say goodbye to Anna but they remain in touch. Anna tends to be excited for Krystal such as her and Lucas as she constantly asks her questions.

Despite having different views, the two are close. Anna remains in touch with Krystal by calling her to see what was going on between her and Lucas. In Happily Ever After, Krystal invited Anna to her wedding and Anna ask her if Krystal's getting married because she's pregnant which is false.

 **Miley Ray:**

" _Well well if it isn't Krystal."_

Miley to Krystal

Miley Ray is Krystal's tormentor.

Miley torments Krystal since she first transfer to her school but Krystal was never bothered by her which causes Miley to hate her even more since Krystal gains attention from boys. Krystal possesses a skill called her 'Miley senses' to detect when Miley is nearby and if something is up from her.

When Lucas comes to school, Miley takes an immediate interest in Lucas but fails to get his attention when Krystal asks Lucas to lunch. Miley tries to ruin their lunch date by embarrassing Krystal but fails due to Lucas sending an aura sphere at her, causing her to slip and fall as tuna salad fell on her. Miley blames Krystal for it and kidnaps her to beat her up but was stopped by Lucas, Edward, Bella and Rosalie. Miley suspects something about the Cullens but fails to get everyone to believe her. She then meets Jonathan who knows about the Cullen and tells her what he and the Cullens are. Since Miley wants Krystal out of the picture, Jonathan helps her so that he can get revenge on Lucas for killing his mate. Miley did it believing Jonathan loves her until Lucas told Miley that Jonathan using her to avenge his mate. In the end, Miley turned against Jonathan but gets burned in a fire. It is unknown whether Miley changed her ways and her behavior to Krystal.

* * *

 **Appearances:**

 _The Other Half_

 _A Reason To Smile_

 _Happily Ever After_

 _Full Of Surprises_

 _Forever Together_

 _Value In Beliefs_

 _Have a Purpose_

 _A Christmas Surprises_

 _Long Live Life_

* * *

 **Don't we all love Krystal? Please review and go to my poll. Also, I just revised A New Life, The Other Half and currently half way done with A Reason to Smile. Turns out that even though I checked my errors on Word Document, when I uploaded them, the website went the other way such as 'A NormalDate' where there should've been a space or 'Emmett said grinned' instead of Emmett said grinning. So it's not really my writing skills were off, the website just disagrees with me. I'm just gonna revised the rest of my stories and be done with it so I can continue writing other stories for fun. Also I'm trying to figure out how to show you guys pictures of what my characters look like so if you know how let me know. Hope you guys are liking this Official Guide. :)**


	4. Tiffany Stewart

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Twilight characters or anything Twilight related. All information belongs to Stephanie Meyer and the Twilight wiki website.**

* * *

 **Tiffany Renae Stewart Long**

* * *

 **Biographical Info:**

 **Born:** May 1, 1997; Lacey, Washington

 **Changed:** February 4, 2020

 **Age when turned** : 22

 **Created by:** Lucas Stone

 **Alias:**

Tiffany Renae Stewart (birth name)

Tiffany Cullen

Tiffany Long

Tiff (by most people)

The young brunette (by Joham)

T-Stew (by Jalen Long)

 **Physical Description:**

 **Species** :

Human

Vampire (Since Ch. 13 of Full Of Surprises)

 **Gender:** Female

 **Height:** 5'5"

 **Hair Color:** Brown

 **Eye Color:**

Platinum (human)

Crimson (newborn vampire)

Gold (eventual color)

Black (thirsty as a vampire)

 **Skin Color:** Pale

 **Family Info:**

 **Family members:**

Jalen Long (husband)

Lucina Stewart (daughter)

Bryce Summers (adoptive brother/son-in-law)

Lucien Summers (grandson)

Luna Snow (granddaughter-in-law)

Hayden Stewart (father)

Gwen Stewart (mother)

Sam Stewart (sister)

Ethan (brother-in-law) X

Kellan Stewart (nephew)

Ralph Stewart (brother) X

Atticus Long (father-in-law) X

Brenda Long (mother-in-law) X

Carlisle Cullen (adoptive father)

Esme Cullen (adoptive mother)

Edward Cullen (adoptive brother)

Bella Swan (adoptive sister)

Renesmee Cullen (adoptive niece)

Jacob Black (adoptive nephew-in-law)

Evan Black (adoptive great nephew)

Sarah Black (adoptive great niece)

Korrina Snow (adoptive great niece-in-law)

Damien Grant (adoptive great nephew-in-law)

Rosalie Hale (adoptive sister)

Emmett Cullen (adoptive brother)

Alice Cullen (adoptive sister)

Jasper Hale (adoptive brother)

Lucas Stone (adoptive bother)

Krystal Diamond (adoptive sister)

 **Special characteristics:**

 **Abilities:**

Basic vampire abilities

Exceptional self-control

 **Special abilities:**

Mental healing

Tactile perception

 **Affiliation:**

 **Occupation:**

High school graduate, cheerleader, ASB vice president, prom queen and college graduate (human life)

Kindergarten teacher (vampire life)

Volturi guard (vampire life)

 **Loyalty:**

Olympic Coven

Black Pack

Uley Pack

Denali Coven

Detroit Coven

* * *

" _I enjoy my life. I have amazing parents and an awesome sister Sam, I got a job teaching at Woodland Elementary and great friends."_

Tiffany

 **Tiffany Renae Long** (née **Stewart** ) (born May 1, 1997 in Lacey, Washington) is a member of the Olympic coven and is the daughter of Hayden and Gwen Stewart and the oldest sister of Sam and Ralph Stewart, who died after birth from breathing problems.

In Have A Purpose, she marries Jalen Long in September 19, 2025. Tiffany is transformed into a vampire by Lucas Stone in Full Of Surprises after nearly dying giving birth to her daughter Lucina Stewart, a human/vampire hybrid and becomes a member of the Olympic coven. Tiffany is the daughter-in-law of Atticus and Brenda Long, as well as the adoptive daughter of Carlisle and Esme Cullen. She is the adoptive sister of Emmett, Edward and Alice Cullen, Jasper and Rosalie Hale, Bella Swan, Lucas, Krystal Diamond, the adoptive aunt of Renesmee Cullen and adoptive aunt-in-law of Jacob Black. She is the mother-in-law of Bryce Summers and grandmother of Lucien Summers and grandmother-in-law of Luna Snow as well as the adoptive great aunt of Evan and Sarah Black and adoptive great aunt-in-law of Korrina Snow and Damien Grant.

After her transformation into a vampire, Tiffany develops the gifts to mentally heal scars and injuries and to see through a person's eyes by touch. Her Life and Death counterpart is Tyson Stewart.

* * *

 **Biography:**

 **Early life:**

Tiffany Renae Stewart was born on May 1, 1997, to Gwen and Hayden Stewart in Lacey, Washington. In 1999, her sister Sam Stewart was born. She once had a younger brother Ralph Stewart but he died after birth due to breathing problems. As a child, Tiffany attended Lakeside Elementary where she met and became friends with Matt Carson, Cooper Mendes and Hannah Beltran. During her time, Tiffany met Jalen Long who lives in a foster home after the lost of his parents. Tiffany and Jalen get along well and Jalen always comes over to Tiffany's house to play where he is welcomed by Tiffany's family. One morning, Gwen and Hayden tells Tiffany that they decided on adopting Jalen much to Tiffany's delight however, they heard the news that Jalen ran away from his foster home due to the police thinking he raped his foster sister Elena Margaret and beat their foster dad for silence which was later proved to be false. Tiffany was sad of the news to the fact that she lost her best friend and hasn't seen him since then.

In mid-winter of 2005, a family move next door to Tiffany where she gets to meet Lucas Stone who's father Kendall Stone is the chief of police and the two of them became best friends. Tiffany soon introduced Lucas to Matt, Cooper and Hannah and they all became best friends since which inspire Tiffany to make the friendship chant.

 _ **Forever Together**_

" _One last time is never the last time as our friend chant will always be with us,"_

Tiffany

Tiffany continues her life in Lacey as she enters Timberline High School where she becomes ASB Vice President and head cheerleader her senior year. She meets Meghan Valentine halfway through sophomore year and the two of them became friends as Meghan starts dating Lucas along with being on the cheer squad together. During her senior year on her finals, Tiffany was stressed as she was afraid that she won't get accepted into the University of Washington. Desperate, she bought caffeine pills to keep her up at night to study but when Matt was told by her one night while they were studying together, Matt was upset telling her not to take them but she didn't listen. Tiffany continues taking them even though the finals were over and was stopped by Lucas causing Tiffany to break down and cry. After calming down, Tiffany went to the hospital where they said she was lucky to be alive and had therapy session to talk over her limits.

On Lucas and Meghan's second anniversary, Meghan was killed in a car accident by Lucas's tormentor Justin Knox causing Lucas to be devastated. During Lucas's depression, Tiffany comes to Lucas talking him out of it until Lucas snapped blaming himself for Meghan's death causing Tiffany to slap Lucas in the face. After some time, Lucas was able to get over it and move on with his life. Tiffany was able to get accepted into the University of Washington along with her friends. She was also crowned prom queen with Lucas who she went to the dance as her date, as prom king.

On May 16, 2015, Tiffany and her friends came home one night from Bri Evans's White-Out party where they arrived to see Lucas's house on fire with his family in it. They were rescued but died the minute they arrived at the hospital. After hearing the news of his family, Lucas broke down and cried himself to sleep. Tiffany offered Lucas to stay at her place but their English teacher Beth Warner who is their neighbor believes Lucas needs time to himself and allows Lucas to stay with her and be his guardian. After the funeral of Lucas's family, Tiffany, Hannah and Cooper heard the news from Matt that Lucas declined UW's offer causing everyone to be shocked leading Lucas and Matt in a fight when Matt unintentionally brought up Lucas's family and Lucas taking off unbeknownst to them Lucas was about to jump off a cliff but was stopped. He came back and soon got over his depression along with reconciling with his friends. Tiffany graduated high school along with everyone else and on the next day, Lucas leaves Lacey to find some meaning into his life. She gave him a tearful farewell adding the friendship chant and wishes him luck before Lucas took a train and left.

 _ **A New Life**_

" _You know we always support you decisions and that we'll always be with you even though we'll miss you."_

Tiffany to Lucas

Tiffany never made an appearance in A New Life but was mentioned via flashback on the night Lucas lost his family revealed to be caused by the Volturi. Lucas left the Cullens after the incident in Italy saying he has to take care of something.

In Forever Together, Lucas returns to Lacey to see Tiffany and the others again where they were shocked to see Lucas's new appearance unbeknownst that Lucas is a vampire. Lucas tells them that he's staying with the Cullens and wanted to spend time with his friends before they go to college. Tiffany and her friends are happy to see that Lucas is happy, moved on and has found something in his life he was looking for and supported his decision. Tiffany gives Lucas one last friendship chant before Lucas heads back to Forks and Tiffany starts attending college.

 _ **The Other Half**_

" _Well from what we heard while you three drooled over her like idiots, that's Meghan Valentine."_

Tiffany's only line in the story

Tiffany was mentioned again in The Other Half from a flashback when Lucas thought back on the day he first met Meghan and fell in love with her.

 _ **Happily Ever After**_

" _Anyways, you know we have to come to see you get married because we are best friends and we'll always be here for each other with everything that goes on,"_

Tiffany

Tiffany received an invitation along with Sam, Matt, Cooper and Hannah to Lucas's wedding where he will be getting married to Krystal Diamond. Tiffany and her friends reunite with Lucas along with doing the friendship chant. After that, Matt and Cooper takes an immediate interest to Bella Swan, Alice Cullen, Rosalie Hale and Renesmee Cullen causing Lucas to be annoyed along with Tiffany and Hannah until the girls met Edward Cullen who Tiffany falls for while Hannah eagerly shakes his hand. That is until to Tiffany and her friends' shock, found out that the Cullens are dating each other despite the fact that they're siblings. Tiffany watches Lucas gets married to Krystal and was seen at the reception giving a toast of congratulation to the married couple.

 _ **Full Of Surprises**_

" _I don't know how to explain this to you guys but I feel like all this heavy stuff that's been on my chest has finally been lifted. It seems like it is just a way to clear out everything so that you can start over. I guessed this is what Lucas went through and look how it turned out for him. Well I should be doing the same by starting a new life with my daughter. Let's see where this chapter takes me."_

Tiffany on her new life

Tiffany plays a bigger role in the series. She finishes college and now teaches kindergarten at Woodland Elementary. A year after she finished college, she meets Joham who she fell for. They made it to Tiffany's apartment where they were on Tiffany's bed. The next morning, Tiffany wakes up and sees that Joham is gone.

A week later, she finds out that she is pregnant. Noticing the strange symptoms of her pregnancy and believing them not to be normal, Tiffany goes to the hospital and gets assigned with Carlisle Cullen who she knew as Lucas's adoptive father she met at Lucas's wedding. When Carlisle hears about Tiffany's symptoms of her pregnancy, he knows that Tiffany is carrying a half-human half-vampire hybrid and Tiffany's unaware of it. Because of it, Carlisle offers Tiffany to stay at his place with his family where she reunites with Lucas. Carlisle tells everyone about Tiffany's pregnancy and Edward reveals from Tiffany's mind that the father is Joham. Lucas, after being voted for amusement by everyone, tells Tiffany about him and his family being vampires and about her baby. At first Tiffany thought Lucas was being funny but was proven wrong when Lucas used his vampire speed to prove Tiffany. After being told of the vampire's existence and that Joham was only using her for his experiment, Lucas gave Tiffany the choice to either be changed into a vampire after birth or abort the baby which Tiffany chose to keep the baby and be changed by Lucas who Tiffany trusted to do it.

Tiffany stays with the Cullens as she learns about the world they live in while her baby continues to grow at a rapid a rate as she becomes very sick. She drinks human blood as she becomes unable to adjust food like Bella has when she was pregnant. During that, Alice had a vision seeing Joham's kids, Blake and Christina, spying on the Cullens but got away just when Lucas and Edward got out and saw them. According to Edward, Joham sent them to see what was going on with Tiffany as he is coming for her baby. The Cullens had a plan set when Blake and Christina will arrive; Krystal, Alice, Emmett Cullen, Jasper Hale and Esme Cullen are to catch the two with help from the pack while the rest stay at home. However, while the chase was happening, the placenta detaches causing Tiffany to go into labor three days before the baby was due and Lucas, Edward, Carlisle, Bella, Rosalie, Jacob Black and Renesmee quickly performed an emergency surgery. Tiffany nearly died in the process in the same experience Bella had. Seeing that the baby is a girl, Tiffany names her Lucina right before her heart stops beating causing Lucas to quickly change her by biting her in several places, effectively turning Tiffany into a vampire.

Tiffany wakes up after two days as a vampire and becomes part of the Cullen family. After her creation, Lucas takes Tiffany out for her first hunt so that she has control of her thirst before she meets Lucina due to her half-human traits. After she is full, they return to the Cullen house and Tiffany gets to meet Lucina and experience her daughter's gift which is to communicate with others mentally but only to those she's comfortable with. Tiffany then learns that while she was out during her transformation, Joham sent an army of newborns to distract the Cullens while he and Richard go after Lucina but failed thanks to Lucas and Edward however Lucas received a scar on his elbow when Joham bit him before he got away. Soon after, the Cullens received a surprised visit from Tiffany's family not before they hid Lucina. Gwen, Hayden and Sam came to see what was going on with Tiffany seeing that they haven't heard from her in a while. Tiffany explained that she fell ill and then revealed Lucina to them without the fact about Tiffany, Lucina and the Cullens as vampires hearing that Gwen and Hayden will be traveling around the world and Sam is engaged to Ethan and will be moving together in Arizona making it safe for them to meet Lucina without putting them in danger.

A month later, Tiffany discovers that she possesses the gift to heal scars and injuries when she somehow removed Bella's scar when she was bitten by James. After the discovery, the Cullens noticed that Lucina suddenly went missing. Tiffany thought all hope was lost when she was unable to find her daughter until she heard that Lucas and Krystal has found Lucina who was kidnapped by Blake and Christina. After hearing from them that Joham wants Lucina and unable to know where he is, Blake and Christina were destroyed by Edward and Emmett. While trying to figure out on how to stop Joham, Tiffany discovers her other gift to see through the person's eyes by touch thus giving Lucas, unintentionally, an idea which is to lure Joham by using Lucina so that Tiffany can make contact with him to see through his eyes and locate where he is.

Tiffany goes along with the plan even though she doesn't like the idea of using her daughter as bait but Joham somehow knew about it when he avoided having physical contact with Tiffany and escaped with Lucina. However, the Cullens intended on Joham to do that since they were aware that Joham knew about Tiffany and Lucina's gift by the real Blake since the one they destroyed was someone in a copy of him. Tiffany used her gift to see through Lucina's eyes to find out where Joham is. Just when they were about to destroyed Joham, Alice received a vision of the Volturi coming when they heard about the newborn army being created. Tiffany meets them for the first time and hearing about her gift, Aro eagerly offers her and Lucina to join them which was refused by an angry Lucas who talks to them about how to do their job right. The Volturi left after destroying Joham themselves and Edward says that they see their ways but it'll take time for them to admit it. Soon, everyone expressed their gratitude to Lucas for being a part of their lives where Tiffany expresses how her life would've been like if she hadn't met Lucas and cheered for him.

In the end, everyone celebrates Tiffany's birthday and gave her and Lucina a gift which is a cottage for them to live in. While Krystal shows Lucina her room, Tiffany thanks Lucas for everything by using her healing gift to finally remove the scar on Lucas's elbow from Joham when she failed the first time.

 _ **Value In Beliefs**_

" _I couldn't say a thing at all because when I stare into his eyes, I can feel as if time has been suspended except for me and Jalen. Do vampires get butterflies in their stomachs? Because that's what I'm feeling right now. I have never felt anything like this in my entire life. It was familiar before with that craziest scientist but nothing like this at all. Also, this feeling has somehow erased the aching part that's been bugging me for a while. Is this what it is? Am I in love… with Jalen? I… I think I am."_

Tiffany on her feelings to Jalen

Four years after the event, the Cullens and Jacob took a trip to New York for Renesmee to meet her grandmother Renee Dwyer for the first time. After the trip, they were on their way home until Benjamin caused a mishap with his gift causing a huge delay in Detroit, Michigan and with Alice's visions unable to work, they are lost. While trying to find the airport back to Forks, they meet Zoran's coven who all want Lucina and Renesmee for their blood. While protecting them, Tiffany gets caught by Dawn's hair along with Bella, Rosalie, Alice, Esme, Krystal and Carlisle. Tiffany manages to free herself until she sees that more vampires are arriving who are the Detroit coven. Thinking they are part of Zoran's coven, Tiffany took off hoping to distract them by having them chase after her however she didn't know that they are actually helping the Cullens as none of them went after Tiffany but she didn't pay attention.

Tiffany continues running unaware that no one's after her. Just as she was about to head back, she sees someone who she thinks is part of Zoran's coven is chasing after her. Tiffany tries to outrun him and then fights him but fails. The guy who is after her then kisses Tiffany on the cheek revealing himself to be Jalen who Tiffany haven't seen in a long time.

While catching up on each other on what's been happening in their lives, Tiffany learns where Jalen has been and how he and his coven met along with believing that humans show no respect to others except for those that do because of what Jalen and his coven have become. Tiffany shows Jalen that not all humans are bad and shows him that by meeting some kind humans along with giving Jalen the experience he missed when he ran away. During that, Tiffany starts to have feelings for Jalen realizing that she's in love with him. After showing the experience, Tiffany is brought to the place Jalen and his coven lives. Jalen then starts experiencing his first kiss with Tiffany until they were interrupted by the Cullens and the Detroit coven.

After a heated argument with Mordecai Coleman, Jalen goes outside with Tiffany. During that, the two were skipping stones until Steve and his assistant Spike who knows about the existence of vampires, shows up. Tiffany didn't pay any attention to it as Jalen took off until Tiffany caught Steve and Spike's scent and got out of the way just in time when Spike launch a net on her. Tiffany started running with Steve and Spike after her in their van. Tiffany was running until she heard Lucina mentally communicating to her of the plan to make Steve and Spike believe that what they saw about vampires was an illusion and she met up with her along with Jasper, Edward, Krystal, Eden Love, Jalen and Cameron Parker. With help from the others, they were able to convince Steve and Spike that they were hallucinating the whole time and fled in fear. After celebrating though, Jalen tells Tiffany that they aren't meant to be together, not knowing that Jalen wants Tiffany to go back to Forks, leaving Tiffany heartbroken and took off in tears.

After a few moments to herself, Tiffany decided to head back to the Cullens. She used her gift to see through Lucas's eyes when she touched him earlier and saw him and the Cullens already on their way to the airport to Forks until they were ambushed again by Zoran's coven. Tiffany came in just time and saved the Cullens by grabbing the nearest CDs and threw them at Zoran's coven stopping what they were doing. They soon chased after Tiffany not knowing that she led them in a giant tube where she got them trapped and sent them rolling down until they caused an explosion when they hit a fuse box near barrels of oil.

Tiffany reunites with the Cullens and returns home to Forks. Three days have passed since their return and Tiffany is still heartbroken from Jalen's words. Tiffany was walking in the woods all depressed when she runs into Jalen who left his coven confessing his feelings to Tiffany which she returns. Apart from wanting to be with Tiffany, Jalen left his coven to start over his life wanting to join the Cullens which they accepted him into the family. In the end of the story, Tiffany takes Jalen who carried Lucina to bed, to their cottage where she and Jalen made love.

 _ **Have A Purpose**_

" _I am forever blessed to be part of the world that's different to others and I'm also blessed to be a part of an amazing family including my own."_

Tiffany

Tiffany plays a minor part in the story since it's narrated by Jalen, Lucina and Bryce Summers. A few months after the last story, Tiffany and Jalen got married and spent their honeymoon in Japan. When the two of them returned home after two weeks, Tiffany started chasing after Alice for packing hot lingeries in Tiffany's luggage. After that, Tiffany was informed about Jalen's 'crime' and still being most wanted.

Tiffany returns to her teaching job while her now husband Jalen and Lucina go to North Central High with the Cullens where she hears how students are disrespectful to others below them and the principal Mr. Bitters shows favoritism. On the second day of school, Tiffany states to have a feeling when something's wrong and she used her gift to see through Jalen's eyes to see Orion Stern harassing on Lucina and then starting a fight with Jalen where he got sent to the principal's office even though Orion started it all until Jalen's teacher Mrs. Pennington bails him out. Tiffany then hears that Lucina's in love with Bryce who is Jalen's classmate. At first, Tiffany forbid Lucina from dating stating that Lucina's growing up to quickly but she got over it and meets Bryce welcoming him with open arms.

During the story, the Cullens meet Jemma who has no one with her. They see that Jemma has no scent on her. One night when Lucina came back from her first date with Bryce, the Cullens found out that Jemma disappeared. After searching for Jemma, all everyone could find was a scent Bella and Edward picked up and they hear from Alice that something is about to happen to the Volturi. Later, they meet a nomad name Raymundo who was curious about their lifestyle. During that, Raymundo was collecting information from everyone when he looked into their eyes and left afterwards.

On Christmas Eve, Bryce's family joins Jacob and the Cullens at their place to celebrate the holidays. During that, Bryce had an asthma attack and was taken to the operation room with Jacob, Lucas, Edward, Jasper, Carlisle, Jalen and Lucina. Tiffany along with the rest of the Cullens can hear that Bryce is dying and that he should be changed. Jalen changes Bryce successfully and Bryce woke up three days later knowing about the world he lives in and becomes a part of the family.

Later in the story, Orion suspects something about the Cullens and sees that most of the children finished school many times and also on Jalen's 'crime.' Minus Edward, Bella, Krystal, Lucas, Alice and Jasper, Tiffany along with everyone else had no clue about the conversation between Orion and Jalen.

During prom night, Tiffany goes to the dance as a chaperone along with Carlisle and Esme as everyone else attend together minus Jalen and Bryce where he broke up with Lucina causing her to go with Orion. Tiffany has no clue that Jalen was blackmailed to break up Bryce and Lucina so that Orion can take her to the prom however Alice and Edward found out and Alice informs Tiffany and everyone else about what Orion did and his plans are and what to do while Jalen got Bryce and Lucina back together. After Lucas, Alice, Bella, Jasper and Edward got rid of the files Orion and Falkner Byron has and calling the superintendent Ted Turner to arrive, the cops came and took Tiffany and the Cullens, Jacob and Bryce until Asher Pennington the commissioner of the police department, stops them and Mrs. Pennington reveals herself as Elena, Jalen's foster sister who everyone believed he raped. After having Jalen's named cleared and getting Orion and his friends and Mr. Bitters in trouble, the Cullens received a letter from the Volturi offering them job positions since the execution of Aro, Caius and many others that were taking down by the Romanian coven along with Jemma, Raymundo and Robyn who copied his gift. After much negotiation, the Cullens agreed to be the new Volturi while still living their lives with humans where Tiffany is responsible for any injuries while acting as a spy with her gifts while still teaching since they will continue living a civilize life.

At the end of the story, Tiffany proudly watches Jalen and her sibling graduates and celebrates it at their home and at the end of the party Elena took a picture of the family. They did so and everyone sees the photo admiring in amazement knowing that the photo will be with them forever.

 _ **A Christmas Surprises**_

" _Oh well, we were gonna tell our guests so I guess my family should be told as well."_

Tiffany

Six months since the previous story, the Cullens with the addition of Evan and Sarah Black celebrate Christmas along with Charlie, Sue Clearwater, the pack, Renee, Bryce's family, Asher, Elena and their daughter Melissa Pennington and Gwen, Hayden and Sam who came to surprise Tiffany.

As the new Volturi, the Cullens told every one of their story and the events that has happened revealing about the supernatural. They made one adjustment to the law about revealing their existence; if a civilized vampire has any living family member or someone connected to, they have the right to know as long as they don't reveal the existence to other humans.

Tiffany participates by telling the events that has happened in the past along with telling her background story.

 _ **Fourteen Years Later**_

 _"Oh my gosh, my baby's having a baby!"_

Tiffany

After the event in A Christmas Surprise, Tiffany continues her job as a kindergarten teacher while being a member of the Volturi. After her daughter finished high school, Bryce comes to Tiffany first before Jalen for her blessings to marry Lucina which she accepts. Lucina and Bryce got married in November thus making Bryce Tiffany's son-in-law. The two came back on their honeymoon where they find out that Lucina is having a baby making Tiffany a grandmother. Lucina soon gives birth to a boy Lucien Summers and Tiffany got to meet him while saying that she'll have to stop calling Lucina her baby girl.

Five years later since Lucien was born, he starts school like the other Cullens when they moved to Montana as Tiffany continues her teaching in other schools. Lucien meets a human girl name Kourtney Collier and the two became friends later meeting Skai, a half-human half-vampire. The Cullens meet Skai and learns about him as he learns about them and he's been with them since although he never lives with them despite the offer. Two weeks after that, Kourtney found out about the supernatural when she overheard Lucien and Skai of their conversation.

Skai developed an idea for the world when he finds out the Cullens became the new Volturi. He believes they have the power to make a difference. With their gifts, they would be the most powerful coven to have ever existed. When Tiffany and the Cullens told Lucien about it, he refused to believe them siding with Skai and ran away.

Lucas took off to find Lucien until they both got ambushed by Skai and Kourtney with Skai taking Lucas's gift with his absorbing ability and took off with Kourtney. After Lucas regained himself, he, Tiffany and the Cullens found Skai who was attempting to kill Lucien, but was stopped by them with Lucas taking his gift back from Skai. Kourtney was dead when they arrived caused by Skai shooting Lucas's aura sphere and Skai escaped swearing revenge on Lucien and they haven't seen him since.

 _ **Long Live Life**_

" _This wasn't random."_

Tiffany on the metal vampires

Six years since the event, Tiffany and the Cullens see how depressed Lucien is since losing his friends. One day when Lucien didn't noticed, Tiffany used her seeing gift while at work to check on Lucien and saw him having eyes on a human girl Luna Snow.

During the story, the Cullens were ambushed by metal vampires, gifted ones that are alive and dead. Tiffany recognizes them including Zoran's coven who she destroyed back in Detroit. The Cullens then hear from the metal vampires being spoken by someone that he will have all the Cullens gifts leaving them confused on who's behind it.

Lucien introduces the Cullens to Luna since they became a couple and knowing about the supernatural and Tiffany accepts her into the family seeing how happy Lucien is.

Later, Skai returns revealing that he is in charge of the army of metal vampires using the sword called IL Mietitore Capacità and he has come to first kill Luna as revenge to Lucien for losing Kourtney who he had feelings for and then Lucien for his betrayal. The Cullens sent Luna and Lucien away along with Sarah and Evan while sending Luna and Damien Grant's family to Red Lake for protection while Jasper and Jalen went off to find Skai.

Days later, they returned only to be under the control by Skai who attacked the Cullens and taking every one of them including Tiffany.

However after Luna stops Skai from killing Lucien, the sword was destroyed releasing Tiffany and the Cullens and after changing Luna into a vampire, they destroyed Skai and returned home.

Luna becomes a vampire and three years later after her high school graduation, she proposes to Lucien with Tiffany's ring, who proposes to her making them engaged later getting married making Luna her granddaughter-in-law. A year after defeating Skai, Damien was in a car chase lead by Owen Decker until he got t-boned by him. Evan changes Damien into a vampire and becomes part of the family where he proposes to Sarah and later got married. Four years later, Korrina attends high school with the Cullens and she gets strangled to death by Randy Fowler until the Cullens stopped him and came to Korrina's aid. Evan changes Korrina when she was about to die and she becomes a vampire later getting married to Evan.

* * *

 **Physical appearance:**

" _She didn't age much; just a little older but still looks young and beautiful as a twenty-two year old. She could be one of the Kardashian sisters."_

Lucas on Tiffany's appearance

As a human, Tiffany is described to be beautiful having long brown hair with platinum eyes standing at 5'5" ft. Most characters think of her as the image of young Kim Kardashian due to how she dresses but is not as active on shopping as Alice. According to Joham, he states she was 'quite something' indicating that Tiffany was his singer due to her blood attractive to him.

After Tiffany is changed into a vampire by Lucas, she becomes extremely beautiful with even paler skin and crimson red eyes that will eventually turn gold after months of drinking animal blood. Her features are also heightened and perfected by the transformation where her body remains as a twenty two year old.

* * *

 **Personality and traits:**

" _I admit she even scares me more than earlier."_

Lucas on Tiffany

Tiffany is described to be a kind and friendly person to other people. She is very loving to her family and friends as well as being loyal to them including the Cullens. She is shown to go on a rage twice when someone messes with her daughter Lucina and when she chased Alice for secretly packing hot lingerie in her luggage on her honeymoon indicates that she's someone people shouldn't mess with.

Tiffany is known to understand a person by placing herself in their shoes and see from their point of view giving her the title of Life on the friendship chant. Whenever someone is mentally hurt, Tiffany heals them with her words as seen when Lucas had a hard time getting over Meghan. Both of those skills became enhanced after her transformation where she can heal and see through someone's eyes by touch.

She enjoys teasing people, mostly Lucas and Sam. Tiffany listens to Drake, Justin Bieber and The Weeknd since they are her favorite artists and drives a silver Hyundai car.

* * *

 **Powers and abilities:**

" _I hope you can catch her. She is pretty fast."_

Krystal on Tiffany

Like all vampires, Tiffany has superhuman speed, superior strength, enhanced reflexes, graceful movements, and heightened senses. According to Jalen, when Tiffany runs, her hair flows through the wind. She also has complete control of her thirst as a newborn due to her love of teaching her students.

Although Tiffany's gifts doesn't help her in combat, she relies on her brains to help her in situation as seen when leading Zoran's coven away from her family and destroying them all at once. Like Lucas, Tiffany can be hinted to be stronger when she goes on a rage but not uncontrollably as Lucas.

 **Mental healing:**

" _I've been practicing and had some help with Zafrina who was able to find a way to get rid of that scar."_

Tiffany on her gift

The first gift Tiffany discovered after her transformation is to heal any scars and injuries for humans and vampires. It was discovered when Edward notices that the scar where James bit Bella was gone and noticed how Tiffany was staring at it and later tried it out on Jasper when he got bitten by numerous newborns.

Tiffany has known to make people feel better who are emotionally hurt which later became a supernatural talent as a vampire. She can heal by focusing on the spot and closes her eyes until it completely heals. She is shown to do it either when she makes physical contact with someone on the spot or not.

 **Tactile perception:**

" _Were you in my head?!"_

Lucas to Tiffany on her gift

Tiffany's other gift is to see through the person's eyes. During the rescue search for her daughter Lucina, Tiffany somehow saw through Lucas's eyes watching him slam Christina and Blake into the mountain wall. In her human life, Tiffany has known to understand a person by putting herself in someone's shoes seeing from their point of view thus enhancing her ability when she became a vampire.

By touching the person, Tiffany is able to see through their eyes what they currently see undetected. According to Lucina, Tiffany can't hear what's going on. Her gift can also go through Lucas's aura thus indicating that Tiffany's gift can penetrate shields.

* * *

 **Relationships:**

Tiffany is the wife of Jalen Long and the mother of Lucina Stewart and mother-in-law of Bryce Summers, as well as the daughter of Hayden and Gwen Stewart, the older sister of Sam and Ralph and the daughter-in-law of Atticus and Brenda Long and also the grandmother of Lucien Summers and grandmother-in-law of Luna Snow. She is also the adoptive daughter of Carlisle and Esme Cullen and the adoptive sister of Emmett, Edward and Alice Cullen, Rosalie and Jasper Hale, Bella Swan, Lucas Stone and Krystal Diamond and the adoptive aunt of Renesmee Cullen and the adoptive aunt-in-law of Jacob Black. She is also the adoptive great aunt of Evan and Sarah Black and adoptive great aunt-in-law of Korrina and Damien Grant.

 **Jalen Long:**

" _You always have to brag don't you."_

" _Hey, I can't help it. That's just the way I am. You know you love me for that."_

" _I do. I love you."_

" _I love you."_

Tiffany and Jalen

Jalen Long is Tiffany's husband who is a former member of the Detroit coven before he joined the Cullens and became a part of their family.

Tiffany and Jalen first met when they were kids back when Jalen lived with his foster parents before Lucas moved next door and the two became best friends since. Jalen always comes over to Tiffany's house and plays with her where he is welcomed by Tiffany's family. Unlike his foster family minus Elena, and others, Tiffany respects Jalen as a person. The same with her family. They were about to adopt Jalen only to hear he ran away when he was accused of raping Elena and avoided the cops and hasn't seen Jalen since leaving Tiffany all sad.

In Value In Beliefs while being lost in Detroit, the Cullens were attacked by Zoran's coven until the Detroit coven came to save them. Thinking that they are part of Zoran's coven, Tiffany ran off as a diversion but is unaware that no one is after her which leads Jalen to find Tiffany with his tracking senses thus reuniting the two together. Jalen tells Tiffany where he's been and of his coven's belief of how humans treat others below them because of how they were treated until Tiffany showed him the light of humans that not all of them are like that. She gave Jalen the life experience he missed out on during his time on the run. During that, Tiffany developed deep feelings for Jalen. However, due to the events with Steve and Spike, Jalen thinks that what happened between him and her won't work out because of how humans treated him differently than Tiffany thus leaving her heartbroken as she went home to Forks with the Cullens unaware that Jalen only said that to do what's right with Tiffany. She is still heartbroken for the next three days until Jalen, who had talked with Mordecai and remembering what Lucas said, came all the way to Forks to confess his feelings to Tiffany which she happily returns while also joining the coven.

In Have A Purpose, Tiffany and Jalen got married and spent their honeymoon in Japan thus making Jalen officially part of the family and Jalen the legal parent of Lucina. Despite how Jalen brags when showing off when he has the chance, Tiffany loves him for it. Like their adoptive siblings, Tiffany and Jalen along with Lucina pose as step siblings with Jalen as the middle child.

 **Lucina Stewart:**

"I love you mommy."

 _"I love you too, my Lil Lucy."_

Lucina and Tiffany

Lucina Stewart is Tiffany's biological half-human half-vampire hybrid daughter.

Tiffany bumps into Joham and developed a liking to him which later leads to Tiffany discovering that she is pregnant with Joham's child. Knowing her symptoms of pregnancy aren't normal, she makes a doctor's appointment and has been assigned with Carlisle. When Carlisle and his family knows that Tiffany is carrying a hybrid baby, they let Tiffany decide to either abort, give birth and not change or change after giving birth which Tiffany chose the latter. Since the gender is unknown, Tiffany readied the names Christopher Mathews if it was a boy and Lucina Samantha Stewart for a girl which is true. After a painful childbirth and transformation, Tiffany is taken to hunt before she can meet her daughter, because she has blood of her own and Tiffany cannot guarantee not to hurt her. After she was done, she finally reunites with her daughter without hurting her in any way. She later finds out about Lucina's gift which is to communicate mentally through each other's thoughts and Tiffany became the third person Lucina allows to do it with. The first two being Rosalie and Lucas.

Apart from Tiffany's appearance, Lucina has also inherited her mother's gift opposite where she hears what goes on while Tiffany sees what goes on. It also implies that Tiffany's perception gift can penetrate Lucina's shield.

Tiffany puts her love for her daughter deeply since her pregnancy. Given Lucina's nickname Lil Lucy or baby girl shows how much she cares about her. In public, Tiffany and Lucina pose as sisters due to how they look alike.

 **Bryce Summers:**

" _Who are you, my mom?"_

Bryce to Tiffany

Bryce Summers is at first Tiffany's adopted brother who is Lucina's mate. In Long Live Life, he marries Lucina and became Tiffany's son-in-law.

When the two of them met, Lucina develop feelings for Bryce the same with him. Hearing the news, Tiffany forbade Lucina from seeing Bryce only because she doesn't want Lucina to grow up so quickly however she moves past that and allowed the two of to date as Tiffany welcomes Bryce to the family.

On Christmas Eve, Bryce had an asthma attack and was on the verge of death until the Cullens decided to change him thus telling Bryce about the supernatural world and becoming Tiffany's adoptive brother.

Tiffany and Bryce's relationship is pretty much how a mother cares for their son such as when Tiffany is concern for Bryce's safety when he went in disguise to get information from Raymundo and Jemma. Bryce always teases her for acting so motherly towards him. After Lucina finished high school, Bryce comes to Tiffany first before Jalen for her blessings to marry Lucina and Tiffany accepts.

 **Lucien Summers:**

 _"What, I don't get a kiss from my grandson?"_

Tiffany to Lucien

Lucien Summers is Tiffany's vampire/human hybrid grandson.

Like Tiffany's gift to see through a person's eyes by touch, Lucien uses his gift to communicate mentally to others by physical contact.

Like to Lucina, Tiffany develops a love to Lucien since he was born where she had to stop calling Lucina her baby girl since Lucien was the baby. When Tiffany and the Cullens told Lucien about it, he refused to believe about Skai siding with him and ran away which later causes Lucien guilt for what he said to his grandmother and the others.

After the loss of Kourtney, Tiffany sees how depress Lucien is until he developed feelings for Luna when she saw it through his eyes which is why she accepted Luna into the family being happy to see his grandson in good spirits.

 **Luna Snow:**

Luna Snow is Tiffany's granddaughter-in-law.

When Lucien been depress after losing his friends, Tiffany saw through Lucien's eyes with her gift when he met Luna. Once Luna was told about the supernatural, Tiffany meets Luna and accepts her into the family. Tiffany shows to care about Luna as seen when she was willing to protect her from Skai when he marked her as his target.

After Skai's downfall, Luna comes to Lucien's parents and grandparents for their blessings to marry Lucien. Tiffany gave her blessings by giving her wedding ring for Luna to use when she propose to Lucien. The two later got married making Tiffany her grandmother-in-law.

 **Gwen Stewart:**

" _We couldn't be more proud of you for the choices you made."_

Gwen to Tiffany

Gwen Stewart is Tiffany's mother.

Not much interaction was seen between Tiffany and Gwen but Tiffany is very close to her mother. She even shows concern for her mother's safety since Tiffany's been introduced into the supernatural and cannot tell her but since Gwen will be traveling with Hayden, it was safe for them to meet Lucina due to less time they will visit them.

In A Christmas Surprise, Gwen surprises Tiffany to spend the holidays with her and the Cullens where Gwen has been told of the supernatural and Lucina's true nature since the law has made a change thus bringing the two closer even though it was a lot to take in.

 **Hayden Stewart:**

 _"Look guys I'm really sorry for worrying you like that,"_

 _"It's fine just please don't put us like that ever again. Please!"_

Tiffany and Hayden

Hayden Stewart is Tiffany's father.

Not much interaction was seen between Tiffany and Hayden but Tiffany is very close to her father although he does tends to tease her believing she and Lucas would be together. Tiffany shows concern for her father's safety since Tiffany's been introduced into the supernatural and cannot tell him but since Hayden will be traveling with Gwen, it was safe for them to meet Lucina due to less time they will visit them.

In A Christmas Surprise, Hayden surprises Tiffany to spend the holidays with her and the Cullens where Hayden has been told of the supernatural and Lucina's true nature since the law has made a change thus bringing the two closer even though it was a lot to take in.

 **Sam Stewart:**

 _"Tiffany, I'm gonna murder you!"_

Sam to Tiffany

Sam Stewart is Tiffany's younger sister.

When Lucas moved into their neighborhood, Sam developed a huge crush on Lucas and has been like that for ages. Tiffany teases about it, mostly to embarrass Sam in front of Lucas for fun which ends up being chased by her sister. None of the less, the two care about each other as sisters as Sam always looks up to her sister, admiring her.

When Tiffany was introduced into the supernatural, she was worried about how to hide Lucina from Sam and her parents but hearing that Sam will be living in Arizona, the Cullens believe it's safe for Lucina to meet Sam since she will visit less with her marriage with Ethan.

In A Christmas Surprise, Sam surprises Tiffany to spend the holidays with her and the Cullens where Sam has been told of the supernatural and Lucina's true nature since the law has made a change thus bringing the two closer. Tiffany named her daughter after Sam as her maiden name.

 **Carlisle Cullen:**

" _Just know that although this may be your home, you're true home is always with us."_

Carlisle to Tiffany

Carlisle Cullen is Tiffany's adoptive father. The two briefly met at Lucas and Krystal's wedding in Happily Ever After.

When Tiffany discovered she is pregnant and notices the strange symptoms, she goes to the doctor and runs into Carlisle. She tells him about her pregnancy and Carlisle finds out that Tiffany's carrying a half-human half-vampire hybrid. He takes Tiffany into his home and his family tells Tiffany about her child and the supernatural. During Tiffany's pregnancy, Carlisle assists her with regular checkups to be sure on her baby. He later delivers Tiffany's baby who is revealed to be a girl with Tiffany naming her Lucina.

Tiffany and Carlisle have a good relationship due to the fact that they work with humans; Carlisle helping patients as a doctor and Tiffany teaching kids. In public, Tiffany along with Jalen and Lucina pose as Carlisle's godchildren. In Have A Purpose, Carlisle walks down the aisle with Tiffany on her wedding day with Jalen.

 **Esme Cullen:**

 _"Any friend of Lucas's is a part of this family."_

Esme to Tiffany

Esme Cullen is Tiffany's adoptive mother. The two briefly met at Lucas and Krystal's wedding in Happily Ever After.

After hearing the news about Tiffany's pregnancy and who the father is, Esme helps with her pregnancy by giving her a room to stay in. After Lucina was born and the end of Joham, Esme built a cottage, as a birthday present, for Tiffany for her and Lucina to live in. Throughout the series, Esme shows to care about Tiffany like all her other children as her own like how a mother loves a daughter as Tiffany grows to love Esme like a second mother.

 **Edward Cullen:**

" _Ugh, I never got use to his mind reading."_

Tiffany on Edward's gift

Edward Cullen is Tiffany's adoptive brother.

The two of them first met at Lucas and Krystal's wedding in Happily Ever After where Tiffany immediately fell for Edward until she sees that Edward and his siblings are dating each other.

In Full Of Surprises, Tiffany meets Edward again announcing the news of her pregnancy and Edward found out from reading her mind that Joham is the father. Tiffany soon learns of the supernatural and gets embarrassed to hear about Edward's mind reading. Edward along with Bella helps Carlisle deliver Tiffany's baby Lucina. When Tiffany discovered her gift to heal, she used it to remove Bella's scar where James bit her making Edward feel grateful to Tiffany.

 **Bella Swan:**

" _That is so not fair to have some privacy."_

Tiffany on Bella's gift

Bella Swan is Tiffany's adoptive sister.

The two of them first met at Lucas and Krystal's wedding in Happily Ever After where Tiffany immediately fell for Bella's husband Edward until she sees that Bella and his siblings are dating each other.

In Full Of Surprises, Tiffany meets Bella again announcing the news of her pregnancy and Bella hears that Tiffany is carrying a half-human half-vampire hybrid. Tiffany soon learns of the supernatural and Bella assists Carlisle and Edward deliver Tiffany's baby Lucina. When Tiffany became a vampire, she sees Bella's scar where James bit her and heard of the story. It was then the Cullens discovered Tiffany's gift to heal when she removed the mark off a Bella earning an express full gratitude from Bella. Bella helps Tiffany on raising Lucina due to her experience being a mother to Renesmee.

 **Renesmee Cullen:**

" _It's so great to see you again!"_

Renesmee to Tiffany

Renesmee Cullen is Tiffany's adoptive niece.

The two of them first met at Lucas and Krystal's wedding in Happily Ever After. Tiffany was falling for Renesmee's father Edward until Tiffany finds out that the Cullens are dating despite that they are siblings.

In Full Of Surprises, Tiffany meets Renesmee and hears that Tiffany is having a half-vampire half-human hybrid and the father is Joham. Tiffany soon learns of the supernatural and nearly faints hearing that Renesmee is Edward and Bella's daughter and her actual age. Renesmee came to Tiffany's side when she gave birth to Lucina. After Tiffany's transformation as a vampire, she became part of the family and became Renesmee's aunt.

 **Jacob Black:**

 _"Oh sorry Jacob, I didn't mean to offend you like that."_

 _"I was not at all offended Tiffany. It's a wolf thing."_

Tiffany and Jacob

Jacob Black is a shape-shaping member of the Quileute tribe and a close friend to the Cullen family and is Tiffany's adoptive nephew-in-law.

The two met at Lucas and Krystal's wedding in Happily Ever After where Tiffany was falling for him and the rest of the Cullen men before hearing that they are dating despite that they are siblings.

In Full Of Surprises, Tiffany meets Jacob again where he hears that Tiffany is having a half-vampire half-human hybrid and the father is Joham. Tiffany soon learns of the supernatural and freaks to hear that Jacob is a werewolf when she was joking about their existence. Jacob gave permission for Lucas to change Tiffany after she gave birth to Lucina.

In Have A Purpose, Jacob proposes to Renesmee making them engaged and later they got married making Jacob Tiffany's nephew-in-law.

 **Evan Black:**

Evan Black is Tiffany's adoptive great nephew who is a shape shifter vampire human hybrid.

Evan is the son of Jacob and Renesmee. Not much interaction is shown between them but Tiffany does care for Evan such as sending him with Luna, Lucien and Sarah for protection. Evan also shows to care about Tiffany when Lucas told him how she got kidnapped by Skai.

 **Sarah Black:**

" _Sorry boys but I'm with her on this."_

Tiffany on Sarah and Damien's relationship

Sarah Black is Tiffany's adoptive great niece who is a shape shifter vampire human hybrid.

When Sarah imprinted on Damien, Tiffany supports their relationship while also for amusement on the guys' reaction to it. Not much interaction was shown between the two but Sarah shows to care about Tiffany when Lucas told her how she got kidnapped by Skai.

 **Rosalie Hale:**

" _Rosalie gets to nurture my baby,"_

Tiffany on Rosalie

Rosalie Hale is Tiffany's adoptive sister.

The two of them first met at Lucas and Krystal's wedding in Happily Ever After where Tiffany immediately fell Rosalie's brother Edward until she hears that the Cullens are dating despite that they are siblings.

In Full Of Surprises, Alice sees Tiffany's arrival and her pregnancy and she took off shopping for Tiffany with Rosalie being filled in after she got dragged by Alice. Tiffany learns about the supernatural after hearing what her baby is and Joham's true motives. After Tiffany gives birth, she becomes a vampire and joins the family making her and Rosalie sisters. Like Tiffany, Rosalie isn't over the top with shopping. When Lucina was born, Tiffany allowed Rosalie to nurture her baby similar to how Bella allowed it with Renesmee.

 **Emmett Cullen:**

 _"As much as I want to get home now, I know better than to just leave without my sister."_

Emmett on Tiffany

Emmett Cullen is Tiffany's adoptive brother.

The two of them first met at Lucas and Krystal's wedding in Happily Ever After where Tiffany fell for Edward along with Emmett and his brothers until she hears that the Cullens are dating despite that they are siblings.

In Full Of Surprises, Tiffany meets Emmett again announcing the news of her pregnancy and Emmett hears that Tiffany is carrying a half-human half-vampire hybrid. Tiffany soon learns of the supernatural where Emmett enjoys making jokes of her reaction causing Tiffany to sometimes smack him in the head. Tiffany gets turned into a vampire after the birth of her daughter Lucina making Emmett her brother. Despite that he teases her, Emmett does care about Tiffany as seen when he doesn't want to leave Detroit without her in Value In Beliefs.

 **Alice Cullen:**

 _"Tiffany, stop! Just chill out!"_

 _"GET BACK HERE YOU LITTLE PIXIE!"_

Alice and Tiffany

Alice Cullen is Tiffany's adoptive sister.

The two of them first met at Lucas and Krystal's wedding in Happily Ever After where Tiffany immediately fell Alice's brother Edward until she hears that the Cullens are dating despite that they are siblings.

In Full Of Surprises, Alice sees Tiffany's arrival and her pregnancy and she took off shopping for Tiffany. Tiffany learns about the supernatural after hearing what her baby is and Joham's true motives. After Tiffany gives birth, she becomes a vampire and joins the family making her and Alice sisters. Although Tiffany loves to shop, she doesn't go over the top like Alice does and she doesn't appreciate Alice going through her clothes as seen when Tiffany chased Alice around the house for packing lingeries in Tiffany's luggage for her honeymoon.

 **Jasper Hale:**

" _Wow, I could use one of those in the future."_

 _"I'll be happy to serve you then ma'am."_

Tiffany to Jasper

Jasper Hale is Tiffany's adoptive brother.

The two of them first met at Lucas and Krystal's wedding in Happily Ever After where Tiffany fell for Edward along with Jasper and his brothers until she hears that the Cullens are dating despite that they are siblings.

In Full Of Surprises, Tiffany meets Jasper again announcing the news of her pregnancy and Jasper hears that Tiffany is carrying a half-human half-vampire hybrid. Tiffany soon learns of the supernatural and gets turned into a vampire after the birth of her daughter Lucina making Jasper her brother. When Tiffany discovered her gift to heal and remove scars, she tested it out on Jasper and removed all the scars on Jasper's arms.

 **Lucas Stone:**

 _"So, I guess we're best friends forever, huh."_

 _"Yeah, I guess we are."_

Tiffany and Lucas

Lucas Stone is Tiffany's adoptive brother.

Tiffany and Lucas are best friends since Lucas moved to Lacey from Forks and lived next door to Tiffany when they were young. Lucas usually visits Tiffany on her balcony. When Lucas left Lacey to find some meaning into his life, Tiffany was sad to see him go since he won't be attending the University of Washington with her but she respects his choice. They reunite when Lucas invited her to his wedding in Happily Ever After.

In Full Of Surprises, Lucas sees Tiffany again. She gives Lucas the news that she's pregnant and Edward tells everyone that she's conceiving a hybrid. Lucas tells Tiffany of it and reveals what he is introducing her to the world. After giving birth to Lucina and her transformation, Tiffany becomes a part of the family and became Lucas's sister.

Lucas and Tiffany care about each other saying that they are like brother and sister. They show it when Lucas stops Tiffany from taking caffeine pills when he discovered them and when Tiffany was there for Lucas after he lost Meghan and his family. In Forever Together, Lucas took Tiffany to prom where they were both crowned king and queen. Tiffany gave birth to Lucina where Tiffany named her after Lucas and made him the godfather. The two of them are part of the friendship chant where Tiffany is Life and Lucas is Forever.

 **Krystal Diamond:**

 _"Join the club sister."_

Krystal to Tiffany

Krystal Diamond is Tiffany's adoptive sister.

The two first met at Krystal and Lucas's wedding where Tiffany gave her best wishes for her and Lucas. Back then, Tiffany didn't know about the supernatural until she was pregnant with a half-human half-vampire hybrid in Full Of Surprises.

The two of them seem to be close during Tiffany's pregnancy even though one time Krystal got jealous when Tiffany somehow wanted Lucas's attention and snuggled close to him to sleep and when she hears Tiffany's father Hayden jokingly think that Tiffany and Lucas should be together. Tiffany named her child Christopher if it's a boy named after Krystal which turns out to be a girl name Lucina and she appointed Krystal as the godmother of her child. In Have A Purpose, Krystal was Tiffany's maid of honor.

 **Korrina Snow:**

Korrina Snow is Tiffany's adoptive great niece-in-law.

She is Luna's younger sister and the imprint of Evan. When Korrina was told about the supernatural, Korrina was fascinated due to her love the supernatural. Korrina admires Tiffany due to people's reaction that they think Korrina knows Kim Kardashian. Evan later marries Korrina making her Tiffany's niece-in-law.

 **Damien Grant:**

Damien Grant is Tiffany's adoptive great nephew-in-law.

He is the imprint of Sarah and step brother to Luna and Korrina. Unlike the guys who are dead against Sarah dating Damien, Krystal accepts it and welcomes Damien into the family with open arms once Damien has learned about the supernatural. Not much of their relationship is shown but the two cares about each other very much. Damien later proposes to Sarah and later gets married making him Tiffany's great nephew-in-law.

 **Matt Carson:**

 _"I'm sorry Matt, I should've listened to you. I wasn't being nice."_

 _"You don't have to apologize, Tiff. I know you didn't mean to do any of that stuff."_

Tiffany and Matt

Matt Carson is Tiffany's best friend who is the Spirit of the friendship chant.

The two met at Lakeside Elementary and became best friends being part of the friendship chant. Matt shows to care about Tiffany as seen when Matt was concern about Tiffany taking caffeine pills but Tiffany refuses to listen however she apologizes for her behavior in the end. After the lost of his family and Lucas left Lacey again to say goodbye to his friends, Matt and Tiffany attend the University of Washington together.

They both attended Lucas's wedding in Happily Ever After where they both fell for the Cullens until they were told that they are dating despite that their siblings before Tiffany knew about the supernatural. In Have A Purpose, Matt attended Tiffany's wedding.

 **Cooper Mendes:**

 _"You're too stressed for a lady."_

Cooper to Tiffany

Cooper Mendes is Tiffany's best friend who is the Dreams of the friendship chant.

The two met at Lakeside Elementary and became best friends being part of the friendship chant. Tiffany tends to be annoyed with Cooper, which causes her to hit him whenever he says something without speaking or for amusement. After the lost of his family and Lucas left Lacey again to say goodbye to his friends, Cooper and Tiffany attend the University of Washington together.

They both attended Lucas's wedding in Happily Ever After where they both fell for the Cullens until they were told that they are dating despite that their siblings before Tiffany knew about the supernatural. In Have A Purpose, Cooper attended Tiffany's wedding.

 **Hannah Beltran:**

" _You always try to go over the top."_

 _"That's not true."_

Hannah and Tiffany

Hannah Beltran is Tiffany's best friend who is the Memory of the friendship chant.

The two met at Lakeside Elementary and became best friends being part of the friendship chant. Hannah and Tiffany are considered to be bffs according to Tiffany in the group. They were both on the high school cheerleading team and became captains their senior year. After the lost of his family and Lucas left Lacey again to say goodbye to his friends, Hannah and Tiffany attend the University of Washington together.

They both attended Lucas's wedding in Happily Ever After where they both fell for the Cullen men until they were told that they are dating despite that their siblings before Tiffany knew about the supernatural. In Have A Purpose, Hannah attended Tiffany's wedding.

 **Meghan Valentine:**

 _"No wonder Sam and the other girls want to steal Lucas from you, Meghan."_

 _"Tiffany, you know I love your sister but will she ever get over my man?"_

Tiffany and Meghan

Meghan Valentine is Tiffany's friend from Timberline High School.

They met when Meghan started dating Lucas and the two of them became friends. Both of them are on the cheerleading team in high school.

Meghan was killed by Justin on Meghan and Lucas's second anniversary which saddens Tiffany for the lost of her friend but she manages to recover better than Lucas as she'll always miss Meghan.

 **Joham:**

" _I should've known to think that he and I would have something special. I can't believe I was used."_

Tiffany on Joham

Joham is a vampire scientist who is the father of Tiffany's daughter Lucina.

The two met after Tiffany started teaching. Because of his vampirism, Tiffany fell for Joham and ended up on Tiffany's bed together. Joham left Tiffany the next day.

Tiffany later found out she was pregnant with Joham's child. However when she discovered the symptoms not to be normal, she goes to the hospital where she runs into Carlisle and soon he and the Cullens told Tiffany about the supernatural and Joham's motive. Hearing it, Tiffany refuses to let Joham near her daughter. Finally, Joham was caught by the Cullens and with the Volturi's assistance, Joham was destroyed and is out of Tiffany and Lucina's life for good.

* * *

 **Appearances:**

 _A New Life_ (via flashback)

 _The Other Half_ (via flashback)

 _Happily Ever After_

 _Full Of Surprises_

 _Forever Together_

 _Value In Beliefs_

 _Have A Purpose_

 _A Christmas Surprises_

 _Long Live Life_

* * *

 **How do you guys like Tiffany?** **I just finished revising on A Reason To Smile, Happily Ever After, Full Of Surprises and Forever Together. Check them out.** **Please review.**


	5. Lucina Stewart

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Twilight characters or anything Twilight related. All information belongs to Stephanie Meyer and the Twilight wiki website.**

* * *

 **Lucina Samantha Stewart-Long Summers**

* * *

 **Biographical Info:**

 **Born:** February 4, 2020; Forks, Washington

 **Alias:**

Lucina Samantha Stewart (birth name)

Lucina Cullen

Lucina Stewart-Long

Lucina Long

Lucina Summers

Lil Lucy (by Tiffany Stewart)

Lulu (by Lucas Stone)

Baby girl (by Tiffany Stewart)

Kristopher Mathews (by Tiffany Stewart)

Lucy (by most people)

Cina (by Jalen Long)

Sunshine (by Bryce Summers)

 **Physical Description:**

 **Species** : Human/vampire hybrid

 **Gender:** Female

 **Height:**

3'4" (Full Of Surprises & Forever Together)

5'3" (Since Value In Beliefs)

 **Hair Color:** Brown

 **Eye Color:** Platinum

 **Skin Color:** Pale

 **Family Info:**

 **Family members:**

Bryce Summers (husband)

Lucien Summers (son)

Luna Snow (daughter-in-law)

Evan Black (godson)

Korrina Snow (goddaughter-in-law)

Sarah Black (goddaughter)

Damien Black (godson-in-law)

Tiffany Stewart (mother)

Jalen Long (stepfather)

Hayden Stewart (maternal grandfather)

Gwen Stewart (maternal grandmother)

Sam Stewart (maternal aunt)

Ethan (maternal uncle-in-law) X

Kellan Stewart (maternal cousin)

Ralph Stewart (maternal uncle) X

Atticus Long (paternal step grandfather)

Brenda Long (paternal step grandmother)

Peyton Summers (father-in-law) X

Khloe Summers (mother-in-law) X

Austin Gold (foster father-in-law)

Ellie Gold (foster mother-in-law)

Russell Swift (foster brother-in-law)

Dexter Hyland (foster brother-in-law)

Tori Townshed (foster sister-in-law)

Trina Townshed (foster sister-in-law)

Nina Vasque (foster sister-in-law)

Lucas Stone (godfather)

Krystal Diamond (godmother)

Carlisle Cullen (adoptive grandfather)

Esme Cullen (adoptive grandmother)

Edward Cullen (adoptive uncle)

Bella Swan (adoptive aunt)

Renesmee Cullen (adoptive cousin)

Jacob Black (adoptive cousin-in-law)

Rosalie Hale (adoptive aunt)

Emmett Cullen (adoptive uncle)

Alice Cullen (adoptive aunt)

Jasper Hale (adoptive uncle)

Joham (father) X

Serena (older paternal half-sister)

Maysun (older paternal half-sister)

Nahuel (older paternal half-brother)

Jennifer (older paternal half-sister)

Jonathan (older paternal half-brother) X

Blake (older paternal half-bother) X

Christina (paternal older half-sister) X

 **Special characteristics:**

 **Abilities:**

Limited vampire abilities

Exceptional self-control

 **Special abilities:**

Mental communication

Mental shield

 **Affiliation:**

 **Occupation:**

High school/college student

Owner of Twilight and N.B.A.L.S. Cosmetics

Secretary of the Volturi

 **Loyalty:**

Olympic Coven

Black Pack

Uley Pack

Denali Coven

Detroit Coven

* * *

" _I, Lucina Samantha Stewart-Long, must be the luckiest half-vampire half-human hybrid girl to be with an amazing family of vampires along with a group of shape-shifting werewolves for friends."_

Lucina

Born on February 4, 2020, **Lucina Samantha Summers** (née **Stewart-Long** ) is the resident vampire/human hybrid of the Olympic coven. She is the daughter of Joham and Tiffany Stewart and the stepdaughter of Jalen Long. She is the wife of Bryce Summers and mother of Lucien Summers and mother-in-law of Luna Snow. She is also the godmother of Evan and Sarah Black and godmother-in-law of Korrina Snow and Damien Grant. Lucina's paternal half-siblings are Serena, Maysun, Nahuel, Jennifer, Jonathan, Blake and Christina from Joham. Her step parental grandparents are Atticus and Brenda Long while on the maternal side, they are Hayden and Gwen Stewart, Sam and Ralph Stewart as her aunt and uncle and Kellan Stewart as her cousin. She is the goddaughter of Lucas Stone and Krystal Diamond. Lucina is also the adoptive granddaughter of Carlisle and Esme Cullen and the adoptive niece of Emmett, Edward and Alice Cullen, Rosalie and Jasper Hale and Bella Swan and adoptive cousin of Renesmee Cullen and adoptive cousin-in-law of Jacob Black.

Lucina was introduced in Full Of Surprises when her mother Tiffany was pregnant. Both of them were used as part of the vampire Joham's experiment creating a 'super race'. The Cullens helped Tiffany protect Lucina from Joham who wanted her and in the end captured him and the Volturi destroyed him. She has the gift to communicate mentally to those she feels comfortable with. In Have A Purpose, she meets Bryce and the two have been together, later got married and have a son Lucien. Her Life and Death counterpart is Layton Stewart.

* * *

 **Biography:**

 **Before birth:**

" _Well, here I am in the hospital sitting and waiting to be called as I ran my hand over the small bump of my belly."_

Tiffany introducing her pregnancy

After Joham left Tiffany Stewart, she finds out a week later that she is pregnant. The strange symptoms of her pregnancy and believing them not to be normal, Tiffany goes to the hospital and gets assigned with Carlisle Cullen. When Carlisle hears about Tiffany's symptoms of her pregnancy, he knows that Tiffany is carrying a half-human half-vampire hybrid and Tiffany's unaware of it. Because of it, Carlisle offers Tiffany to stay at his place with his family where they tell Tiffany about the supernatural world. After being told of the vampire's existence and that Joham was only using her for his experiment, the Cullens gave Tiffany the choice to either be changed into a vampire after birth or abort the baby which Tiffany chose to keep the baby and be changed by Lucas Stone who Tiffany trusted to do it.

Tiffany stays with the Cullens as she learns about the world they live in while her baby continues to grow at a rapid a rate as she becomes very sick. She drinks human blood as she becomes unable to adjust food like Bella Swan has when she was pregnant. During that, Alice Cullen had a vision seeing Joham's kids, Blake and Christina, spying on the Cullens but got away just when Lucas and Edward Cullen got out and saw them. According to Edward, Joham sent them to see what was going on with Tiffany as he is coming for her baby. While the Cullens were protecting Tiffany from Joham, Tiffany and Lucas were talking until Lucas was able to see the baby's aura saying it loves Tiffany and Lucas as well. Later, the Cullens had a plan set when Blake and Christina will arrive; Krystal Diamond, Alice, Emmett and Esme Cullen and Jasper Hale are to catch the two with help from the pack while the rest stay at home. However, while the chase was happening, the placenta detaches causing Tiffany to go into labor three days before the baby was due and Lucas, Edward, Carlisle, Bella Swan, Rosalie Hale, Jacob Black and Renesmee Cullen quickly performed an emergency surgery. Carlisle was able to deliver the baby declaring it a girl and let Tiffany hold her until she bites Tiffany before she loses consciousness. Tiffany nearly died in the process in the same experience Bella had. Seeing that the baby is a girl, Tiffany names her Lucina right before heart stops beating causing Lucas to quickly change her by biting her in several places, effectively turning Tiffany into a vampire.

 **After birth:**

" _I love our family mommy!"_

Lucina to Tiffany

After Lucina was born, Joham sent an army of newborn vampires coming after her. The Cullens and the pack destroyed the newborns and Joham escaped after failing to get Lucina by Lucas. According to Edward, he will return. As Tiffany goes through her transformation, Lucina meets the Cullens who all love her immediately. Lucas discovers Lucina's gift, the first was Rosalie, to communicate mentally to others but to only she feels comfortable with. They later find out that she's a shield like Bella.

After Tiffany wakes up as a vampire, Lucas takes Tiffany out for her first hunt so that she has control of her thirst before she meets Lucina due to her half-human traits. They returned and Lucina finally gets to meet her mother and communicates with her gift saying that she loves her. After telling Tiffany about Joham, her family, Gwen, Hayden and Sam Stewart, came after not hearing from Tiffany for a while but not before the Cullens hid Lucina. Knowing that they will be visiting less frequently, Lucina gets to meet her family and they all grow incredibly fond of each other.

A month later, Lucina matures and grows up in a body of a five year old having to learn to form full sentences only one week after her birth and learning to walk after three similar to Renesmee's growth. While the Cullens just discovered about Tiffany's first gift to heal, Lucina went outside to play her balloon bought by Lucas and Krystal until she was kidnapped by Blake and Christina. Lucina used her communication gift to call for Lucas whom he was able to hear and together, he and Krystal found Lucina and caught Blake and Christina. After hearing from them that Joham wants Lucina and unable to know where he is, Blake and Christina were destroyed by Edward and Emmett. While trying to figure out on how to stop Joham, Tiffany discovers her other gift to see through the person's eyes by touch thus giving Lucas, unintentionally, an idea which is to lure Joham by using Lucina so that Tiffany can make contact with him to see through his eyes and locate where he is.

Three days later, Tiffany and Lucina arrived at the area where Joham will be and he soon came. Tiffany tries to stop Joham while trying to touch him but Joham somehow knew about it when he avoided having physical contact with Tiffany and escaped with Lucina. Lucina ends up in Mt. Olympus with Joham and tries to escape since her gift and vampire abilities has been disabled due to a drug Joham inserted but is stopped by Joham. He was about to kill Lucina until the Cullens arrived. It turns out that the Cullens intended on Joham to take Lucina since they were aware that Joham knew about Tiffany and Lucina's gift by the real Blake since the one they destroyed was someone in a copy of him. Tiffany used her gift to see through Lucina's eyes to find out where Joham is when the drug took effect on Lucas's aura he used to surround Lucina. Just when they were about to destroyed Joham, Alice received a vision of the Volturi coming when they heard about the newborn army being created. Lucina meets them for the first time and hearing about her gift, Aro eagerly offers her and Tiffany to join them which was refused by an angry Lucas who talks to them about how to do their job right. The Volturi left after destroying Joham themselves and Edward says that they see their ways but it'll take time for them to admit it. Soon, everyone expressed their gratitude to Lucas for being a part of their lives where Lucina expresses how she loves Lucas and is the best godfather ever.

In the end, everyone celebrates Tiffany's birthday. Lucina gave Tiffany a handmade photo frame containing a photo of them together. The Cullens then gave a key to Tiffany and Lucina's cottage for them to live in.

 _ **Forever Together**_

 _"You're the best Lucas!"_

Lucina to Lucas

In the prequel of A New Life, Lucina hears the story about Lucas's life as a human before he met the Cullens and how they ended up meeting together while hearing stories about her mother being a part of it. At the end, Lucina wants to hear how Lucas and Krystal met before she and Tiffany came in.

 _ **Value In Beliefs**_

" _And where are you guys from, the planet of Stinkville?"_

Lucina to Zoran's coven

Four years later after the event with Joham, Lucina grows up in a fourteen year old body at age five. She and the Cullens along with Jacob go to New York to visit Renee Dwyer so that Renesmee can meet her for the first time. After the trip, they were on their way home until Benjamin caused a mishap with his gift causing a huge delay in Detroit, Michigan and with Alice's visions unable to work, they are lost. While trying to find the airport back to Forks, they meet Zoran's coven who all want Lucina and Renesmee for their blood. Renesmee takes Lucina away but gets chased by Zoran and Virgil until they were stopped by Edward, Lucas and Jacob. The Cullens were at a disadvantage against Zoran's coven until they were saved by the Detroit coven. However, Tiffany took off thinking they were part of Zoran's coven and was hoping to distract them so Jalen Long took off to find Tiffany.

While Jalen went off to find Tiffany, the Cullens and the Detroit coven hide themselves from Steve and Spike who knows about the existence of vampires. After those two were gone and the Cullens asked Mordecai for directions to the airport, Mordecai questions them and insults Renesmee and Lucina causing tension between the two covens and the Cullens left Mordecai and his friends. After the coven left to find their way home, Edward explains to them that the reason why Mordecai and the others resents humans is because of how they were mistreated before they became vampires due to near death.

While finding their way to the airport and looking for Tiffany, the Cullens stumble across a house on fire with two kids inside. Lucas went in to save them with Edward's assistance. When they came back alive with the kids, Lucina expressed her relief that Lucas is okay but tells him never to do it again. Lucas's action has earned the respect from Mordecai and his friends as they offered them to stay at their place. When they arrived, they found Tiffany kissing Jalen which causes tension between Jalen and Mordecai making Jalen go outside, upset, with Tiffany behind him.

During that, Steve and Spike showed up and discovered Tiffany when Jalen ran back inside without knowing he left her behind. As the two went after Tiffany, Alice and Ariana Vega developed a plan to make Steve and Spike believe that they were hallucinating the whole time. Lucina took part by telling Tiffany mentally of the plan and met up with her, Jasper, Edward, Krystal, Eden Love, Jalen and Cameron Parker. With help from the others, they were able to convince Steve and Spike that they were hallucinating the whole time and fled in fear. After celebrating though, Jalen tells Tiffany that they aren't meant to be together, not knowing that Jalen wants Tiffany to go back to Forks, leaving Tiffany heartbroken.

That night, Tiffany didn't return and everyone minus Jalen can't find her and Mordecai urges the Cullens that they have to go now before their flight leaves. The next morning, the Cullens said goodbye to Mordecai after showing the way to the airport. When they were about to go forward, Lucas refuses to go without Tiffany convincing Lucina and everyone to go back and find her. However, before they could, they are stopped by Zoran's coven and like before, they came for hers and Renesmee's blood. While Zoran and his coven kept the Cullens occupied, Barry cornered Renesmee and Lucina and was about to taste their blood until Tiffany comes in and saves her family and destroys Zoran's coven single-handily. After thanking Tiffany for saving her, everyone heads home to Forks.

Three days have passed and Tiffany's still heartbroken from Jalen's words until Jalen comes to Forks confessing his love to Tiffany and asking the Cullens to be a part of their family to start over his life. Tiffany introduces Lucina officially to Jalen and Lucina happily welcomes Jalen as part of the family where she allowed Jalen to communicate with her mentally.

 _ **Have A Purpose**_

" _I am happy to have Bryce as my mate, my mommy and daddy, my godparents, my aunts and uncles, grandparents and friends in my life. They are everything to me because I love them all dearly and always will, forever."_

Lucina

Lucina adapts to a bigger role in the story. A few months after the events in Detroit, Jalen and Tiffany got married thus making Jalen the father of Lucina.

While Tiffany and Jalen were heading back from their honeymoon, Lucas, Krystal and Lucina went grocery shopping and bought equipment for Lucas's hunting trip with Edward, Emmett and Jasper. She meets Mike Newton at a sporting goods store where he is harassing her and Krystal. Lucas catches him and angered, he shoves Mike sending him crashing into a table. After telling everyone what happened when the three of them got home, Jacob and Renesmee shows everyone the newspaper of Jalen being on the run accused of raping Elena Margaret when they were kids only that it was Jalen's foster dad who committed it.

In October, Lucina starts attending school at a young age of five where she goes with the Cullens and Jalen, who is planning to finish his education, at North Central High. She and the others see that the students are disrespectful to others below them and the principal Mr. Bitters shows favoritism. Apart from it, she made friends with Kelsi Stylez, Blair Phoenix, Serenity Ross, Axel Sharp and Cyrus Graham. During school, she meets Bryce Summers and falls in love with him who returns the feeling. He asks her out on a date and since then, the two have been together much to Jalen's annoyance and Orion Stern's, who is also in love with Lucina, disappointment. After their first date, Lucina and Bryce shared their first kiss and later they officially became a couple. She later meets Bryce's foster family who easily accepted her as the Cullens did to Bryce.

During the story, the Cullens meet Jemma who has no one with her. They see that Jemma has no scent on her. One night when Lucina came back from her first date with Bryce, the Cullens found out that Jemma disappeared. After searching for Jemma, all everyone could find was a scent Bella and Edward picked up and they hear from Alice that something is about to happen to the Volturi. Later, they meet a nomad name Raymundo who was curious about their lifestyle. During that, Raymundo was collecting information from everyone when he looked into their eyes and left afterwards.

On Christmas Eve, Bryce and his family joins Jacob and the Cullens at their place to celebrate the holidays. During that, Bryce has an asthma attack and was taken to the operation room with Jacob, Lucas, Edward, Jasper, Carlisle, Jalen and Lucina. Hearing that Bryce is dying, Lucina became distraught not wanting to lose him until the others agree on changing Bryce into a vampire which she agrees to. Jalen changes Bryce successfully and Bryce woke up three days later knowing about the world he lives in and of Lucina's actual age and becomes a part of the family.

Later in the story, Bryce breaks up with Lucina, unbeknownst to her that unbeknownst to him that Jalen (who is being blackmailed by Orion who suspects something of the Cullens and sees that most of the children finished school many times and also on Jalen's 'crime.') is blackmailing him to breakup with her or else reveal the Cullen's secret from Bryce's journal to the public. This leaves Lucina heartbroken. After the breakup, Orion comes up to Lucina to 'apologize' for his actions to her and the Cullens and that he wants a chance with her to show what he can give to Lucina by asking to go to prom with him as friends. Lucina reluctantly agrees.

Lucina goes to prom with her family and dances with Orion as her date but she is unhappy throughout the night. Orion was about to kiss her when Jalen stepped in and took Lucina to Bryce getting them back together where he confessed what he did to them. Bryce and Lucina forgave Jalen and the two of them dance together until it ended shortly when policemen came and started arresting them and the Cullens led by Orion. Just when they were about to get handcuffed, the cops were stopped by Asher Pennington who is the commissioner of the police department and the English teacher, Asher's wife, who reveals herself as Elena, Jalen's foster sister who everyone believed he raped. Lucina then finds out that Orion blackmailed Jalen to breakup her and Bryce causing her to angrily stomp on Orion's foot.

After having Jalen's named cleared and getting Orion and his friends and Mr. Bitters in trouble, the Cullens received a letter from the Volturi offering them job positions since the execution of Aro, Caius and many others that were taking down by the Romanian coven along with Jemma, Raymundo and Robyn who copied her gift. After much negotiation, the Cullens agreed to be the new Volturi while still living their lives with humans where Lucina is the secretary along with Renesmee and Rosalie.

At the end of the story, Lucina watches Jalen, Bryce and Emmett, Jasper and Rosalie graduates and celebrates it at their home and at the end of the party Elena took a picture of the family. They did so and everyone sees the photo admiring in amazement knowing that the photo will be with them forever.

 _ **A Christmas Surprise**_

 _"Don't worry Aunt Sam; you'll hear our story soon."_

Lucina to Sam

Six months since the previous story, the Cullens with the addition of Evan and Sarah Black, who Lucina has been named the godmother to them, celebrate Christmas along with Charlie Swan, Sue Clearwater, the pack, Renee, Bryce's family, Asher, Elena and their daughter Melissa Pennington and Gwen, Hayden and Sam Stewart who came to surprise Tiffany. Gwen, Hayden and Sam were shocked at Lucina's appearance despite her age.

As the new Volturi, the Cullens told every one of their story and the events that has happened revealing about the supernatural. They made one adjustment to the law about revealing their existence; if a civilized vampire has any living family member or someone connected to, they have the right to know as long as they don't reveal the existence to other humans.

Lucina participates by telling the events that has happened in the past along with telling her background story now that her grandparents and aunt know the truth about her.

 _ **Fourteen Years Later**_

" _I am truly happy. Bryce and I are now Mr. and Mrs. and we can't wait to see where the next chapter in our story lies ahead."_

Lucina on her marriage with Bryce

Two years later, Lucina finishes high school and Bryce proposes to her thus making them engaged. They got married and the two went on their honeymoon in Cancun. Two weeks later, they returned home to Forks with a cottage made by Esme for them. They also found out that Lucina's pregnant. She soon gives birth to a boy Lucien Summers but she goes unconscious afterwards for awhile. She wakes up later and got to meet her son later being joined by her family.

Five years later since Lucien was born, he starts school like the other Cullens when they moved to Montana. He meets a human girl name Kourtney Collier and the two became friends later meeting Skai, a half-human half-vampire. The Cullens meet Skai and learns about him as he learns about them and he's been with them since although he never lives with them despite the offer. Two weeks after that, Kourtney found out about the supernatural when she overheard Lucien and Skai of their conversation.

Skai developed an idea for the world when he finds out the Cullens became the new Volturi. He believes they have the power to make a difference. With their gifts, they would be the most powerful coven to have ever existed. When Lucina and the Cullens told Lucien about it, he refused to believe them siding with Skai and ran away.

Lucas took off to find Lucien until they both got ambushed by Skai and Kourtney with Skai taking Lucas's gift with his absorbing ability and took off with Kourtney. After Lucas regained himself, he, Lucina and the Cullens found Skai who was attempting to kill Lucien, but was stopped by them with Lucas taking his gift back from Skai. Kourtney was dead when they arrived caused by Skai shooting Lucas's aura sphere and Skai escaped swearing revenge on Lucien and they haven't seen him since.

 _ **Long Live Life**_

 _"I can't believe my baby's in love."_

Lucina on Lucien's feelings for Luna

Six years since the event, Lucina and the Cullens see how depressed Lucien is since losing his friends. Lucina was then told about Lucien developing feelings for a human girl name Luna Snow. During the story, the Cullens were ambushed by metal vampires, gifted ones that are alive and dead including those they've remembered. The Cullens then hear from the metal vampires being spoken by someone that he will have all the Cullens gifts leaving them confused on who's behind it.

Lucien introduces the Cullens to Luna since they became a couple and knowing about the supernatural and Lucina accepts her into the family seeing how happy Lucien is saying how Lucien means a lot to her and that she's happy that Lucien has Luna.

Later, Skai returns revealing that he is in charge of the army of metal vampires using the sword called IL Mietitore Capacità and he has come to first kill Luna as revenge for losing Kourtney who he had feelings for and then Lucien for his betrayal. The Cullens sent Luna and Lucien away along with Sarah and Evan while sending Luna and Damien Grant's family to Red Lake for protection while Jasper and Jalen went off to find Skai.

Days later, they returned only to be under the control by Skai who attacked the Cullens and taking every one of them including Lucina. However after Luna stops Skai from killing Lucien, the sword was destroyed releasing Lucina and the Cullens and after changing Luna into a vampire, they destroyed Skai and returned home.

Luna becomes a vampire and three years later after her high school graduation, she proposes to Lucien who proposes to her making them engaged later getting married making Luna part of the family as Lucina's daughter-in-law. A year after defeating Skai, Damien was in a car chase lead by Owen Decker until he got t-boned by him. Evan changes Damien into a vampire and becomes part of the family where he proposes to Sarah and later got married making him Lucina's godson-in-law. Four years later, Korrina Snow attends high school with the Cullens and she gets strangled to death by Randy Fowler until the Cullens stopped him and came to Korrina's aid. Evan changes Korrina when she was about to die and she becomes a vampire later getting married to Evan making her Lucina's goddaughter-in-law.

* * *

 **Physical appearance:**

 _"I know, you could say that we're twins."_

Lucina on her and Tiffany's appearance

Like Renesmee, Lucina is depicted as being immensely beautiful; more than Rosalie and Krystal. She is the exact image of Tiffany with her long brown hair, diamond shape face and platinum eyes when Tiffany was still human. However, she has also inherited her aunt, Sam Stewart's hair with soft waves. When Lucina became full grown, most characters would think of her as Kylie Jenner in her teens.

Like all hybrids, Lucina has pale skin, which has a blush to it because her heart pumps blood, with a faster beat than a normal human heart, and has had perfect shiny square teeth since her birth. Her skin glows slightly in the sunshine like back-lit alabaster rather than sparkle like diamonds. Thanks to the blood flowing in her veins and her heart beating. Her scent is a balance of both vampire and human, with enough vampire scent to keep it from being too appetizing to vampires.

* * *

 **Personality and traits:**

 _"I guess you can say I'm the special one."_

Lucina

As a child, Lucina is a kind, overwhelmingly intelligent, and fun-loving person. Since her birth, she is loved by everyone, especially her family, both biologically and adoptive. Like all hybrids, Lucina's mind gets into high gear even before she was born having to have inherited Tiffany's brains; she already loves her mother Tiffany as she can hear her voice and shows affection to Lucas when he saw Lucina's aura. After she was born, she learns the vampire laws and limitations very quickly and understands their consequences. She can memorize perfectly anything she sees or experiences and has better control of her thirst since going on animal blood. As Lucina grows up, she has become mature and loving to others including her son Lucien. As a mother, she is shown to be protective of Lucien and act very motherly to him.

Lucina loves to learn, read books, play the piano and baseball and draw, all taught by the Cullens. She received her business degree from college where she is now the owner of Twilight and N.B.A.L.S. Cosmetics with Renesmee. When using her gift to communicate mentally, she does it to people she feels comfortable the most but loves others no matter what.

* * *

 **Special traits:**

 **Traits of species:**

Lucina is a vampire-human hybrid, and therefore shares traits from both species. She is immensely beautiful, and her body temperature is slightly higher than a human's. Lucina has a rapidly beating heart and veins filled with her own blood. Her hardened skin glows faintly rather than sparkle like diamonds upon exposure to sunlight, which allows her to blend in the human society much more easily than vampires. Lucina is also able to sleep, and is not venomous, a trait that she shares with Renesmee and other female hybrids. Her scent is a mixture of human and vampire. Her attractive traits and kind nature draw people (vampire or human) to her. It is shown that like Renesmee, Lucina is able to conceive a child as seen when she was pregnant with Bryce's child, Lucien.

 **Diet:**

Lucina can survive on either human food or blood. It is shown that the food Lucina can eat that are for humans are chocolate, ham and apples. She doesn't mind drinking animal blood in order to conform to the vegetarian lifestyle and due to her love of humans. The only time Lucina drank human blood was when Tiffany drank the donated blood while pregnant.

 **Rapid growth:**

Lucina grew up in a child's body one month since her birth. She soon later continues her growth at a fast pace growing into a teenager's body before she stopped at age seven with an appearance of a young woman. Like Renesmee and all other hybrids, Lucina is able to live for centuries.

 **Powers and abilities:**

" _I know most babies are born to be talented but I never expect my baby to be this talented."_

Tiffany on Lucina

Being half-vampire, Lucina displays the same supernatural characteristics of vampires, such as heightened senses, enhanced physical strength and speed, though not as potent as true vampires.

She is born with sharp teeth that allow her to bite through skin and drink blood, but is not venomous. Despite that her gifts doesn't help her in combat, Lucina is shown to be a capable fighter as seen when fighting off the metal vampires in Long Live Life.

 **Mental communication and mental shield:**

 _"Okay I should be used to weird by now but did anyone else by any chance heard some sort of echo?"_

Lucas on Lucina's gift

As an offspring from her mother, Lucina has inherited the opposite of Tiffany's power; while Tiffany sees what goes on through the person's eyes, Lucina can hear by communicating with others. She does this to Rosalie, Lucas, Tiffany, Jalen, Bryce, Sam, Gwen, Hayden, Lucien and Luna only.

Lucina can communicate mentally to people similar to how others communicate with Edward through mind reading. How she does it is when she first communicates to the person first thus allowing that person to communicate mentally as well as being the first one speaking. Because of it, the communication between Lucina and the other person is blocked by her mental shield to prevent it from being intruded by Edward's mind reading but her shield should also block out other psychic gifts. Unlike Bella's shield, Lucina isn't able to expand her shield and cannot be lowered.

* * *

 **Relationships:**

Lucina is the wife of Bryce Summers and mother of Lucien Summers as well as the mother-in-law of Luna Snow. She is the biological daughter of Tiffany Stewart and Joham and step daughter of Jalen Long as well as the half sister of Serena, Maysun, Nahuel, Jennifer, Jonathan, Blake and Christina from Joham's side, as well as the biological granddaughter of Gwen and Hayden Stewart and step granddaughter of Atticus and Brenda Long as well as the biological niece of Sam and Ralph Stewart and niece-in-law of Ethan and the biological cousin of Kellan Stewart. Lucina is also the godmother of Evan and Sarah Black and godmother-in-law of Korrina Snow and Damien Grant. She is the goddaughter of Lucas Stone and Krystal Diamond. Lucina is also the adoptive granddaughter of Carlisle and Esme Cullen and the adoptive niece of Emmett, Edward and Alice Cullen, Rosalie and Jasper Hale and Bella Swan and adoptive cousin of Renesmee Cullen and adoptive cousin-in-law of Jacob Black.

 **Bryce Summers:**

 _"I love you sunshine."_

 _"I love you, my angel."_

Bryce and Lucina

Bryce Summers is Lucina's husband.

The two met in Have A Purpose on Lucina's first day of school and instantly fell in love later becoming a couple after their first date despite the age difference however Bryce was unaware of Lucina's actual age and what she and the Cullens are until he had an asthma attack and almost died until he was changed into a vampire. Bryce is okay with this saying that he loves Lucina no matter what. However, Bryce broke up with her because he was blackmailed to do so unbeknownst to him that it was Jalen who is being blackmailed by Orion. They made up in the end resuming their relationship. Lucina allows Bryce to communicate with her mentally.

After Lucina finished high school and started going to college, Bryce proposes to her thus making them engaged and later got married. Two weeks later from their honeymoon, they found out that Lucina's pregnant who she later gives birth to their son Lucien making them a happy family.

Bryce and Lucina are shown to love each other deeply as shown how Bryce is doing what Lucina wishes such as pursuing this relationship despite the age and how Lucina states how happy she is to have Bryce.

 **Lucien Summers:**

"I love you. You know that."

"I know you do."

Lucien and Lucina

Lucien Summers is Lucina and Bryce's biological son, conceived before Long Live Life and born the day before Bryce's birthday.

Two weeks after their honeymoon, Lucina finds out that she is pregnant which makes her happy. However, she gets worried about her survival after she gives birth but none of the less, she loves her baby already. Lucina is hoping the baby to be a boy naming him Lucien but has the name Breeann for a girl. She gives birth to a boy but passes out from the extreme giving of birth. After she wakes up, Lucina holds Lucien and allows him to communicate with her mentally.

Years after the disappearance of Skai, Lucina worries about Lucien going through the lost of his friends until Luna came along. Lucina welcomed Luna into the family instantly treating her as her daughter. Lucina puts her love for her son and shows to behave like a stereotypically mom to her son. None of the less, Lucien loves his mother deeply knowing he hates hurting her.

Lucien inherited his mother's gift but must work by touch. Since Lucina can communicate mentally without the need to touch, Lucien does not need physical contact to communicate mentally like he does to others. He has also inherited Lucina's face.

 **Luna Snow:**

 _"I'm sorry, it's just that Lucien means a lot to me and you don't know how happy I am that he has you."_

Lucina to Luna

Luna Snow is Lucina's daughter-in-law.

When Luna first comes into the Cullens' lives, Lucina notices the change in Lucien and is grateful to her for it, as she had previously worried about what Lucien went through. After Lucien and Luna started a romantic relationship, Lucina accepts her into the family and loves her stating how much Lucien means to her and is grateful that he has Luna. She shows a great care for Luna treating her like her own daughter. She even allowed Luna to communicate with her mentally.

In the epilogue of Long Live Life, Luna comes to Lucina for her blessing to marry Lucien and Lucina does so. The two of them later got married making Lucina the mother-in-law of Luna.

 **Tiffany Stewart:**

"You know that I love you and that I would never hate you."

"I know you wouldn't mommy. I love you."

Tiffany and Lucina

Tiffany Stewart is Lucina's mother.

After Tiffany finds out that she is pregnant, she acquires a deep love for her daughter. After the conception, deadly birth, transformation and first hunt for Tiffany, Lucina and Tiffany finally meet for the first time. Lucina has an unbreakably close bond to Tiffany, and she even loved Tiffany from the womb, as discovered by Lucas during Tiffany's pregnancy.

Lucina allows Tiffany to communicate with her mentally due to their close relationship. Lucina inherited her gift from her mother where she hears what goes on to people while Tiffany sees through the person's eyes. Aside from that, Lucina has also inherited Tiffany's looks; her hair eyes and face making them lookalike which is why they pose as sisters in public. Only Tiffany can call Lucina her Lil Lucy.

 **Jalen Long:**

"I love you so much daddy. Thanks for everything."

 _"I love you as well Cina._ I do anything for my little girl."

Lucina and Jalen

Jalen Long is Lucina's step father.

In Value In Beliefs when Lucina and her family were attacked by Zoran's coven, Jalen and his friends came and save them. When Jalen left his coven to start over his life by joining the Cullens and confessing his love for Lucina's mother, Tiffany introduces Lucina to Jalen. She happily welcomes him to the family and allows him to communicate with her mentally. Like Bella, Jalen can't track Lucina due to her shield.

In Have A Purpose, Jalen marries Tiffany making him Lucina's father despite that they aren't biologically related. Jalen is shown to love Lucina stating he doesn't want to fail her like he failed Elena when he was a kid which was why he had a hard time allowing Lucina to date Bryce due to the fact Lucina is growing up too fast, but accepts it as it made her happy making Jalen happy as well. In Long Live Life, Bryce reveals how Jalen is being a great father to Lucina saying how Lucina loves Jalen more than Jalen thinks. In public, the two pose as step siblings where Jalen is the older brother.

 **Lucas Stone:**

 _"You need to calm down Lulu. You're aura's starting to get on my nerves."_

Lucas to Lucina

Lucas Stone is Lucina's godfather.

When Tiffany was pregnant, Lucas allowed her to choose to either keep the baby or be changed which she chose the latter. As Tiffany's pregnancy grows, Lucas was able to see the baby's aura showing that it loves its mother and Lucas as well. Tiffany named Lucas the godfather when she names the baby after him if it's a girl. After Lucina was born, Lucas was the second person Lucina allowed to communicate mentally.

The two shows a great bond to each other where Tiffany states that Lucas acts more like a father to Lucina while Lucas thinks of Lucina as another sister to him. He even nicknamed her Lulu. Lucas is willing to do anything to protect her which is what he did during the newborn army fight, the battle with Joham, the meeting with the Volturi, Zoran's coven and Orion.

 **Krystal Diamond:**

 _"Another lucky one to not have their minds read."_

Krystal on Lucina

Krystal Diamond is Lucina's godmother.

When Tiffany was pregnant, she named Krystal as the godmother. If it was a boy, Tiffany was to name him after Krystal named Christopher. After Lucina was born, Krystal started drawing pictures of her. As a child Lucina learns how to draw by Krystal. Although Krystal is the godmother, Lucina doesn't allow Krystal to communicate with her mentally as she does with Lucas but the two are close as Krystal shows to care about Lucina as seen when she is willing to protect her from Joham, Zoran's coven and Orion.

In Long Live Life, Krystal gives Lucina her wedding tiara for Lucina to wear on her wedding.

 **Evan Black:**

 _"Hold it princess, I get to hug Lucina first!"_

Evan to Sarah on Lucina

Evan Black is a human/shape shifter/vampire hybrid, the son of Renesmee Cullen and Jacob Black who is Lucina's godson.

Lucina was appointed to be the guardian to Evan by Renesmee before Evan was born. Evan is shown to be a fond of Lucina as he always attempts to hug her first before Sarah. Evan's gift allows him to read minds in the family when he's in human form while Lucina communicates mentally so there's no difference to who's using whose gift. Also, Evan's gift can penetrate Lucina's shield.

 **Korrina Snow:**

Korrina Snow is Lucina's goddaughter-in-law.

The two met when Korrina was eight years old at Luna's birthday party where Evan imprinted on Korrina which angers Luna causing her to flip out on Evan while Lucina and the others find it funny. Korrina loves Lucina since she is fascinated with the supernatural and enjoys how people react thinking Korrina knows Kylie Jenner.

After Korrina's transformation and graduating high school, she plans to go to college hoping to work with Lucina and Renesmee at their company. She marries Evan making her Lucina's goddaughter-in-law.

 **Sarah Black:**

 _"Thanks Lucina! You're the best godmother ever!"_

 _"I'm your only godmother."_

Sarah and Lucina

Sarah Black is a human/shape shifter/ vampire the daughter of Renesmee Cullen and Jacob Black who is Lucina's goddaughter.

Lucina was appointed to be guardian to Sarah by Renesmee before Sarah was born. Sarah is shown to be a fond of Lucina as she always attempts to hug her first before Evan. She considers Lucina as the best godmother. Although Sarah is the goddaughter, Lucina doesn't communicate mentally with her, but Sarah does communicate with her gift to show Lucina her thoughts.

 **Damien Grant:**

Damien Grant is Lucina's godson-in-law.

The two never met even though Damien knows about the Cullens until Sarah imprinted on him. Hearing it, Lucina supports their relationship unlike Lucas, Edward, Evan, Jacob and Emmett. Damien soon knows about the supernatural and was welcomed into the family by Lucina and her family.

After Damien turns into a vampire and a month before graduation, Damien proposes to Sarah and during their college years, they got married making him Lucina's godson-in-law.

 **Carlisle Cullen:**

 _"Lucina's intelligence is remarkable at her age beyond Nessie's."_

Carlisle on Lucina

Carlisle Cullen is Lucina's adoptive grandfather.

Carlisle discovered about Tiffany carrying a half-human half-vampire baby when she found out she was pregnant and offered her to stay at the Cullen's place and assist her with her pregnancy. When Tiffany went into labor, Carlisle was the one who delivered Lucina.

After she was born, Carlisle grew a fond of Lucina loving his granddaughter. As a child, Carlisle takes notes to compare Lucina's growth with Renesmee's and on her abilities and intelligence. In public, Lucina, along with Tiffany and Jalen, pose as Carlisle's goddaughter.

 **Esme Cullen:**

 _"She's beautiful."_

Esme on Lucina

Esme Cullen is Lucina's adoptive grandmother.

When Tiffany was pregnant, Esme gave a room for Tiffany to stay at for her living arrangements and helped her with her pregnancy. After Lucina was born and having Joham destroyed, Esme made a cottage for Lucina and Tiffany to live in together.

Like the way she welcomes everyone into the family, she quickly adapts to Lucina's birth and grows fond of her new granddaughter and vice versa. Apart from nurturing Lucina as a baby, Esme tutors her as a child when Tiffany goes to work.

 **Edward Cullen:**

 _"I haven't seen anything this beautiful since Renesmee was born."_

Edward on Lucina

Edward Cullen is Lucina's adoptive uncle.

When Tiffany brought the news she was pregnant, Edward found out from reading her mind that Joham is the father meaning she's carrying a half-human half-vampire child. After Tiffany learns about the supernatural, Edward helps protects Tiffany from Joham to stop his ways of creating a 'super race' of half-vampire half-human hybrids. Edward was present when Tiffany went into labor and helped Carlisle deliver the baby revealing to be a girl, Lucina.

Edward states how Lucina is just as beautiful as his daughter Renesmee and grows a fond to love his first ever niece. He shows to care deeply towards Lucina as seen when he was protecting her from Joham and Zoran's coven. As a child, Edward taught Lucina how to play the piano. Like Bella, Lucina has a mental shield that blocks Edward from reading her thoughts but unlike Bella's shield, Lucina can't put hers down.

 **Bella Swan:**

 _"Really, looks like we got another shield like me and Lucas."_

Bella on Lucina

Bella Swan is Lucina's adoptive aunt.

During Tiffany's pregnancy, Bella helps protects her from Joham when she hears that he's the father of Tiffany's child. She is present when Tiffany went into labor and helped Carlisle delivered the baby revealing to be a girl, Lucina.

Bella grows a fond to love Lucina, her first ever niece. As a child during her free time, Bella reads stories to Lucina and tutors her. Lucina has a mental shield like Bella that protects her from other psychic gifts but the difference is that Lucina can't expand hers and put it down.

 **Renesmee Cullen:**

 _"Yeah, yeah, you're gonna be beautiful, glowing and have the cutest baby bump ever!"_

 _"Easy for you to say skinny bitch! Sorry, hormones."_

Renesmee and Lucina

Renesmee Cullen is Lucina's adoptive cousin.

Renesmee was present when Tiffany went into labor and Lucina was born and Renesmee helped Rosalie with Lucina while Lucas transforms Tiffany into a vampire. Renesmee protected Lucina while her family fought off the newborn army led by Joham.

Renesmee and Lucina are considered close like sisters due to them being half-human half-vampire but it is unsure if Lucina communicates with Renesmee mentally unless Renesmee shows Lucina her thoughts. Renesmee plays with Lucina when she was a kid. Renesmee got married to Jacob and made Lucina her maid of honor. In Have A Purpose, Renesmee reveals that she is pregnant. She gives birth to Evan and Sarah and appointed Lucina as the godmother to her kids. Lucina marries Bryce before Long Live Life making Renesmee her maid of honor. Lucina gives birth to Lucien and made Renesmee the godmother to her child. The two of them own a shoe and handbag line called Twilight and their own cosmetics N.B.A.L.S. Cosmetics as well as being secretaries when the Cullens became the new Volturi along with Rosalie.

 **Jacob Black:**

 _"Jake, are you crying?"_

 _"A-Absolutely not, I just… oh fine."_

Renesmee and Jacob on Lucina

Jacob Black is the Quileute shape-shifter who is Lucina's adoptive cousin-in-law.

When Jacob hears that Tiffany is carrying a half-vampire half-human child and the father, Joham, wants Lucina when she is born, Jacob helps protects them with help from the pack. He gave Lucas permission as Alpha to change Tiffany after she gives birth to Lucina.

As a child, Jacob has been acting like a big brother to Lucina like he was to Renesmee. Lucina would ride on Jacob when he's in his wolf for fun much to his embarrassment. Like how he is there for Renesmee, Jacob is there for Lucina such as protecting her from Joham and Zoran's coven. Jacob is always amazed seeing Lucina growing up as seen in Have A Purpose when Lucina was grown up and causes Jacob's reaction to be speechless as he automatically sat down.

Jacob marries Renesmee thus making him Lucina's cousin-in-law. Renesmee soon gives birth to Evan and Sarah and she and Jacob made Lucina the godmother. Lucina later gives birth to Lucien making Jacob the godfather.

 **Rosalie Hale:**

 _"Don't worry about her, Lucina. You look amazing."_

"Thanks Aunt Rose."

Rosalie and Lucina

Rosalie Hale is Lucina's adoptive aunt.

Rosalie heard about Tiffany's arrival due to her carrying a half-human half-vampire by Alice who saw it coming and dragged her out for shopping. Rosalie was present when Tiffany went into labor and gave birth to her daughter Lucina. Rosalie took Lucina away while Lucas changes Tiffany into a vampire. During that, Rosalie was the first person Lucina talked to with her gift to communicate mentally. Rosalie took care of Lucina while Tiffany was becoming a vampire.

Rosalie cares about Lucina as she was her own daughter even though Tiffany survived. Tiffany allowed Rosalie to nurture her baby when Tiffany is busy like how Rosalie took care of Renesmee for Bella. Lucina is a fond of Rosalie and lets her do her hair and makeup. The two of them along with Renesmee became secretaries when the Cullens became the new Volturi.

 **Emmett Cullen:**

 _"Oh please don't tell me we have another mind reader in the house!"_

Emmett on Lucina's gift

Emmett Cullen is Lucina's adoptive uncle.

Emmett heard about Tiffany carrying a half-vampire half-human child and Joham is the father and Emmett helps protects Tiffany and Lucina who was born before Joham came with the newborn army. Emmett hears about Lucina's gift and thought she was a mind reader like Edward only to find out later that she communicates mentally.

As a child, Emmett plays with Lucina along with Jasper, Renesmee and Jacob but Emmett ends up wrestling with Jasper which Lucina enjoys seeing. Lucina also enjoys seeing Emmett get hit in the head by the Cullens and also how Emmett is like a huge teddy bear for Lucina to hug.

 **Alice Cullen:**

" _Nowadays its dress-Lucina-up games whenever Aunt Alice sees cute outfits for me to try on."_

Lucina on Alice

Alice Cullen is Lucina's adoptive aunt.

Alice saw a vision of Tiffany staying with the Cullens due to her pregnancy of carrying a half-human half-vampire child and Alice took off shopping for the baby. She soon grew to love Lucina when she was born.

She enjoys buying clothes for Lucina and dresses her up for fun although Lucina states that Alice goes over the top. Like with Renesmee, Alice makes a baby album of Lucina that looks years old rather than weeks. Alice is able to see Lucina in her visions clearly like how she was able to see Renesmee's. Alice planned out Lucina and Bryce's wedding and bought things for her great-nephew Lucien before Lucina and Bryce found out the news themselves.

 **Jasper Hale:**

 _"She does feel happy, but curious at what's going on."_

Jasper on Lucina

Jasper Hale is Lucina's adoptive uncle.

Jasper heard about Tiffany carrying a half-vampire half-human child and Joham is the father and Jasper helps protects Tiffany and Lucina who was born before Joham came with the newborn army.

Not much interaction is shown between Jasper and Lucina but the two are close as Jasper is shown to be very protective of Lucina as seen when he fought off the newborn army and stopped Joham and when stopping Zoran's coven. As a child, Jasper plays with Lucina along with Renesmee, Emmett and Jacob but ends up wrestling with Emmett which Lucina enjoys seeing. Like Renesmee, because Lucina is half-human, Jasper hated the idea of hurting his niece because of him when he struggled before on his thirst. She helped Jasper motivate him to control his thirst when being with humans.

 **Gwen Stewart:**

 _"Hello little one."_

Gwen to Lucina

Gwen Stewart is Lucina's maternal grandmother.

After Lucina's birth, the Cullens were unsure on how to conceal Lucina from Tiffany's family since they must not know about the supernatural until they hear that Gwen and her husband will be traveling which means that Gwen won't be able to see her granddaughter that often so it was safe for Lucina to meet her. The two meet and gotten close instantly and haven't seen each other since then. Gwen would send money to Lucina as a birthday present.

In A Christmas Surprise, Gwen makes a visit to spend Christmas with Tiffany and Lucina and the Cullens. When she saw Lucina, Gwen was shocked at her appearance in a teenager's body at a young age. Gwen soon was told about the supernatural and about Lucina's true nature since the law has made a change thus bringing the two closer even though it was a lot to take in. Lucina even allowed Gwen to communicate with her mentally.

 **Hayden Stewart:**

 _"She looks exactly like you when you were born."_

Hayden to Tiffany on Lucina

Hayden Stewart is Lucina's maternal grandfather.

After Lucina's birth, the Cullens were unsure on how to conceal Lucina from Tiffany's family since they must not know about the supernatural until they hear that Hayden got promoted and he and his wife will be traveling which means that Hayden won't be able to see his granddaughter that often so it was safe for Lucina to meet him. The two meet and gotten close instantly and haven't seen each other since then. Hayden would send money to Lucina as a birthday present.

In A Christmas Surprise, Hayden makes a visit to spend Christmas with Tiffany and Lucina and the Cullens. When he saw Lucina, Hayden was shocked at her appearance in a teenager's body at a young age. Hayden soon was told about the supernatural and about Lucina's true nature since the law has made a change thus bringing the two closer even though it was a lot to take in. Lucina even allowed Hayden to communicate with her mentally.

 **Sam Stewart:**

 _"Hi Aunt Sam!"_

 _"Lucina?!"_

 _"Yes, it's so great to see you again!"_

 _"I-It's great to see you too."_

Lucina and Sam

Sam Stewart is Lucina's maternal aunt.

After Lucina's birth, the Cullens were unsure on how to conceal Lucina from Tiffany's family since they must not know about the supernatural until they hear that Sam is engaged to Ethan and will be living in Arizona while she attends college there which means that Sam won't be able to see her niece that often so it was safe for Lucina to meet her. The two meet and gotten close instantly. Sam is cheered by the fact that Lucina's middle name is after Sam's birth name, Samantha. Lucina is shown to have her hair in soft waves inherited from Sam. Sam left after meeting Lucina and they haven't seen each other since. Sam would send Lucina collection of hair bows as a birthday present which Lucina loves.

In A Christmas Surprise, Sam makes a visit to spend Christmas with Tiffany and Lucina and the Cullens. When she saw Lucina, Sam was shocked at her appearance in a teenager's body at a young age. Sam soon was told about the supernatural and about Lucina's true nature since the law has made a change thus bringing the two closer even though it was a lot to take in. Lucina even allowed Sam to communicate with her mentally.

 **Kelsi Stylez:**

" _I just can't believe you were the girl that sat next to me in geometry and became our best friend soon after."_

Kelsi to Lucina

Kelsi Stylez is a classmate of Lucina's who is among the human friends Lucina made when she started going to school.

Although Kelsi is a minor character in the stories, she is best friends with Lucina. The two met when Lucina started her first ever day in school and sat next to Kelsi in her first class and instantly became friends. Kelsi soon introduced Lucina to her friends and Lucina became a part of their group. Kelsi was present at Lucina's wedding.

 **Blair Phoenix:**

 _"Oh my gosh Lucina, you are so lucky!"_

Blair to Lucina

Blair Phoenix is a classmate of Lucina's who is among the human friends Lucina made when she started going to school.

Although Blair is a minor character in the stories, she is best friends with Lucina. The two are shown to be close. They met when Kelsi introduced Lucina to her friends and Lucina and Blair instantly became friends and Lucina became part of their group. Blair was present at Lucina's wedding.

 **Axel Sharp:**

 _"How much money do you guys even have to buy your wardrobe?"_

Axel to Lucina

Axel Sharp is a classmate of Lucina's who is among the human friends Lucina made when she started going to school.

Although Axel is a minor character in the stories, he is best friends with Lucina. The two met when Kelsi introduced Lucina to her friends and Lucina and Axel became friends and Lucina became part of their group. Axel was present at Lucina's wedding.

 **Cyrus Graham:**

 _"And it's why we love you."_

Cyrus to Lucina

Cyrus Graham is a classmate of Lucina's who is among the human friends Lucina made when she started going to school.

Although Cyrus is a minor character in the stories, he is best friends with Lucina. The two met when Kelsi introduced Lucina to her friends and Lucina and Cyrus became friends and Lucina became part of their group. Cyrus was present at Lucina's wedding.

 **Serenity Ross:**

 _"I'm just so jealous of you Lucina; you have an amazing family and one hot boyfriend all who really care about you so much!"_

Serenity to Lucina

Serenity Ross is a classmate of Lucina's who is among the human friends Lucina made when she started going to school.

Although Serenity is a minor character in the stories, she is best friends with Lucina. The two met when Kelsi introduced Lucina to her friends and Lucina and Serenity instantly became friends and Lucina became part of their group. Serenity was present at Lucina's wedding.

 **Orion Stern:**

" _You and I both know that we have this special connection that can't be denied and you just won't admit it. You know you felt that at lunch on the second day of school."_

Orion to Lucina

Orion Stern is a member of The Big Five, a popular group of students, at Lucina's school who is attracted to Lucina.

Even though Orion despises the Cullens thinking badly of them, he is kinder to Lucina due to him being infatuated to her making him a hypocrite. Orion approaches Lucina on her second day of school but made her uncomfortable which Orion was oblivious about. He grew jealous when he sees that Bryce and Lucina are dating. He tries breaking them up but fails because of the Cullens. Orion believes that Lucina is in love with him but Lucina states that it's not true due to how Orion is being disrespectful to her family but not her.

Orion suspected that the Cullens are different and found out that they graduated numerous times, high school and college, and found out about Jalen's 'crime.' He blackmails Jalen to break up Lucina and Bryce so that Orion can ask Lucina out to prom and plans to have a post-prom mating activity and have the Cullens arrested but leaves her out of it, drugging her. However, the Cullens saw it coming and thwarted Orion's plan and Elena and Asher stopped the cops from arresting the Cullens and Elena clearing Jalen's name. Lucina then found that Orion blackmailed Jalen to breakup her and Bryce resulting Lucina to stomp on Orion's foot angrily.

In Long Live Life when Jalen ran into Orion, it is possible that Orion never gotten over his infatuation for Lucina stating how Bryce 'stole her' from him.

 **Joham:**

 _"You are my daughter and you will do what I say!"_

Joham to Lucina

Joham is Lucina's biological father who is a scientist, creating a 'super race' of half-human half-vampire hybrids by mating with multiple women.

Joham ran into Tiffany who she previously fell for and the two ended up sleeping together at her apartment. Joham left before Tiffany woke up. He sent his two kids, Blake and Christina to check on Tiffany's pregnancy and they informed him that she is being protected by the Cullens. He first had then create Richard to lead an army of newborn vampires and distract the Cullens while he takes Lucina after she was born and Tiffany went into her transformation only to be stopped by Lucas. He escapes but a month later, Blake and Christina were able to kidnap Lucina only to be stopped by Lucas and Krystal. When the Cullens plan to lure Joham out of hiding by using Lucina as bait, Joham succeed in taking Lucina, who knows about Joham being her biological father and his life goals and hated him for how he treated Tiffany, planning on her being mates with a boy who is also gifted to see the results only to find out that the Cullens planned on letting Joham taking Lucina so that they can find him. With help from the Volturi, Joham was destroyed.

* * *

**Appearances:**

 _Full Of Surprises_

 _Forever Together_

 _Value In Beliefs_

 _Have A Purpose_

 _A Christmas Surprise_

 _Long Live Life_

* * *

 **Sorry about the long update. One because I had so much school work before the quarter ended and two because Lucina was a lot to write about due to her being half-human half-vampire hybrid and the fact that she's Joham's biological daughter. Please review.**


	6. Jalen Long

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Twilight characters or anything Twilight related. All information belongs to Stephanie Meyer and the Twilight wiki website.**

* * *

 **Jalen Kaiser Long**

* * *

 **Biographical Info:**

 **Born:** October 15, 1996; Seattle, Washington

 **Changed:** January 2017

 **Age when turned** : 20

 **Created by:** Mordecai Coleman

 **Alias:**

Jalen Kaiser Long (birth name)

Jalen Cullen

Jay (by most people)

Long (by Orion Stern)

 **Physical Description:**

 **Species** : Vampire

 **Gender:** Male

 **Height:** 6'1"

 **Hair Color:** Black

 **Eye Color:**

Grey (human)

Red (newborn vampire and his time in the Detroit coven)

Gold (vegetarian vampire)

Black (thirsty as a vampire)

 **Skin Color:** Pale

 **Family Info:**

 **Family members:**

Tiffany Stewart (wife)

Lucina Stewart (stepdaughter)

Bryce Summers (adoptive brother/stepson-in-law)

Lucien Summers (step grandson)

Luna Snow (step granddaughter-in-law)

Atticus Long (father) X

Brenda Long (mother) X

Hayden Stewart (father-in-law)

Gwen Stewart (mother-in-law)

Sam Stewart (sister-in-law)

Ethan (brother-in-law) X

Kellan Stewart (nephew)

Ralph Stewart (brother-in-law) X

Elena Margaret (foster sister)

Asher Pennington (foster brother-in-law)

Melissa Pennington (goddaughter)

Ian Pennington (godson)

Carlisle Cullen (adoptive father-in-law)

Esme Cullen (adoptive mother-in-law)

Edward Cullen (adoptive brother-in-law)

Bella Swan (adoptive sister-in-law)

Renesmee Cullen (adoptive niece-in-law)

Jacob Black (adoptive nephew-in-law)

Evan Black (adoptive great nephew)

Sarah Black (adoptive great niece)

Korrina Snow (adoptive great niece-in-law)

Damien Grant (adoptive great nephew-in-law)

Rosalie Hale (adoptive sister-in-law)

Emmett Cullen (adoptive brother-in-law)

Alice Cullen (adoptive sister-in-law)

Jasper Hale (adoptive brother-in-law)

Lucas Stone (adoptive bother-in-law)

Krystal Diamond (adoptive sister-in-law)

 **Special characteristics:**

 **Abilities:**

Basic vampire abilities

Exceptional self-control

 **Special abilities:** Tracking sense

 **Affiliation:**

 **Occupation:**

Poster boy (human life)

High school/college graduate (vampire life)

Owner of Long Corporation (vampire life)

Volturi guard (vampire life)

 **Loyalty:**

Olympic Coven

Detroit Coven

Black Pack

Uley Pack

Denali Coven

* * *

" _Okay if you're wondering about what's happening over there, allow me to explain things."_

Jalen

 **Jalen Kaiser Long** (born in October 15, 1996 in Seattle Washington) is a founder and former member of the Detroit coven with the ability to track people, who later left his coven to join the Olympic coven.

Jalen was left in a foster home after the death of his parents where he was treated unfairly. He ran away for being accused of raping his foster sister Elena Margaret and beat his foster dad for silence when it was the other way around. Jalen spent twelve years on the run before he was changed into a vampire and joined the Detroit coven for years. He and his coven became allies to the Olympic coven where he reunites with his old friend Tiffany Stewart and developed feelings for her. Wanting to be with her along with starting over his life, Jalen left his coven and joining the Cullens and changing his diet.

Jalen is the husband of Tiffany and stepfather of Lucina Stewart and stepfather-in-law of Bryce Summers as well as the step grandson of Lucien Summers and step grandfather-in-law of Luna Snow. Jalen is the only son of Atticus and Brenda Long as well as the son-in-law of Gwen and Hayden Stewart, the brother-in-law of Sam and Ralph Stewart as well as the uncle of Kellan Stewart. His is also the adoptive father-in-law of Carlisle and Esme Cullen, the adoptive brother-in-law of Emmett, Edward and Alice Cullen, Rosalie and Jasper Hale, Bella Swan, Lucas Stone and Krystal Diamond, the adoptive uncle-in-law of Renesmee Cullen and Jacob Black and adoptive great uncle of Evan and Sarah Black and adoptive great uncle-in-law of Korrina Snow and Damien Grant. His Life and Death counterpart is Janelle Long.

* * *

 **Biography:**

 **Early life:**

Jalen Kaiser Long was born on October 15, 1996 to Atticus and Brenda Long, as an only child, in Seattle, Washington. His parents are proud owners of Long Corporation, the best gaming company. Atticus and Brenda state that Jalen is their greatest creation. As a young boy, Jalen gets private tutors for his studies while his parents work but they still spend time with him the same.

One night when Jalen was four, Long Corporation was having a banquet to promote a new gaming system. After the event, Jalen and his parents were leaving the banquet late when two guys came out of nowhere and mugged them. Atticus was told to hand over his car keys and wallet which he did but he did so while trying to protect Jalen and Brenda. This upsets the muggers and without warning, Jalen's father was shot and died straight after with Brenda and Jalen running away from them. However, the two muggers caught up to them so Brenda told Jalen to go get help. Jalen refuses to do so but reluctantly did coming back with the police and his parent's co-workers just to see his mother being beaten and raped. After arresting the two muggers, Brenda was taken to the hospital but she died a few hours later. Jalen state that he still has nightmares of that night as a kid. After losing his parents, Jalen was left in a foster home since he had no other family member except for his aunt who wanted nothing to do with him.

At his foster home, his foster parents never treated Jalen right like their own child. His foster mom is strict; she would always beat Jalen or his foster siblings as punishments or for no reason at all. His foster dad is an alcoholic and would sometimes join his wife in the beating. Even Jalen's foster siblings never treated him well; they would tease him or mostly ending up in fights with Jalen resulting in only Jalen getting punished. Only Jalen's foster sister, Elena Margaret, was nice to him. She gets treated just like Jalen has by their foster family. Jalen however loved and cared about Elena as she does to Jalen. Elena always stays by Jalen's side like glue. She looks up to him like a big brother as he treats her like a sister. They promised each other that neither of them will go with a family until they find one that will adopt the both of them.

During that time, Jalen met Tiffany Stewart who, apart from Elena, was nice to him along with her family who welcomed Jalen with open arms. Tiffany and Jalen get along well and Jalen always comes over to Tiffany's house to play. Unbeknownst to Jalen, Tiffany and her family were planning to adopt him until one night, Jalen came home to hear Elena crying and came to see their foster dad on top of Elena with her clothes off. Jalen grabbed a desk lamp and attacked his foster dad knocking him out cold saving Elena. However, his foster mom came in and saw the results believing Jalen raped Elena and beat her husband for silence and she called the police on Jalen. Elena was too traumatized to help Jalen as he was taken by the cops. Fed up with how people are treating him after the lost of his parents and while the cops were distracted from a fight between the neighbors, Jalen took off running to avoid prison and has been on the run since then.

Jalen spent his time on the run living on the streets. He got a part time job posting flyers to earn money. Sometimes Jalen helps those in need of help such as pushing someone out of the way before they got ran over, breaking the car window so that a child could get out from dying from the heat, fight off guys picking on others etc. Jalen never looks back to see if the people are expressing their gratitude to him since Jalen never received any respect as Jalen just comes and goes. Jalen continues doing so until it was time for him to leave Washington before he gets caught. Jalen continues going to places doing the same thing as he got older.

By the time Jalen was twenty, he was in Detroit, Michigan continuing his lifestyle. One night, he came across a group of men ganging up on a girl and Jalen stepped in and saved her. When the girl took off running, Jalen got knocked out from behind. He wakes up to be dangled by the hands being lifted off the ground by the men he tried to stop earlier. Because of his heroics, the men tasered Jalen to death until he was saved momentary by a vampire named Mordecai Coleman who killed the men. Seeing that Jalen is moments away from dying, Mordecai offers to save Jalen to start over his life. Jalen accepts only to have found out that Mordecai changed him into a vampire.

Jalen formed a good friendship with Mordecai. They made a mission to go out at night to stop any humans being disrespectful to others for them to avoid what Mordecai and Jalen went through. It was Mordecai who first discovered Jalen's tracking abilities one night when they were trying to find a human that escaped and Jalen found the person no problem based on the person's mind he caught. Jalen was always able to know the streets and know the people around him. It helps to know when he can sneak in to steal food without getting caught and avoid the police if they find him; after his transformation, his ability blossomed into true psychic talent. In 2019, Jalen came across Eden Love who was in the process of being hung until he came and saved her but was too late as she was nearly dying. Suspecting that she went through something similar to what he and Mordecai went through, Jalen changed her. Eden was grateful to Jalen that no one ever cared for her. In 2020, Jalen and the others stepped in to help Sophia Faye when she was stabbed by a knife from three men. After killing them, Mordecai changed Sophia. In 2021, they met Cameron Parker, a guy with a speech disorder, who Eden fell in love with. However, Cameron was shot during a high school shooting and Jalen and the others killed them. Seeing Eden distressed over a dying Cameron, Mordecai changed Cameron. After his transformation, Cameron and Eden became mates. In 2023, they saw Ariana Vega being raped and seeing her the same way how Elena was about to end up, he and the others killed the men and Jalen changed her. However, Ariana expressed romantic interest in Jalen which Jalen politely declines numerous times. In 2024, they met William Heart who rescued a nun, who died after, out of a burning church caused by some business men who about to kill William until Jalen and the others came in. After killing them, Jalen changed William. Three months later, they saw Steve and his assistant Spike who knows about the existence of vampires and Jalen and his coven kept themselves hidden around them since then. Four months after that, they encountered Zoran, Barry, Max, Dawn and Virgil who love to cause trouble and Jalen and his coven stop them at all cost continuing to do so whenever they run into them. Because of how they ended up, Jalen and his friends all believed that humans are nothing to be respected from since they never do to others except for those that do matter.

 _ **Value In Beliefs**_

 _"I… wanted to start over my life. I spent the last twenty years having nothing besides my coven. When I met you guys, you all went through something similar to mine, but you were happy like… like a family. I… never seen a family so different yet similar with such a strong bond. Apart from wanting to be with Tiffany, I want to join your coven to have a fresh start in my life, if you let me that is."_

Jalen to the Cullens

In 2025, Jalen and his friends continue their lives with their beliefs about humans. One afternoon, Sophia picked up danger from Zoran's coven attacking a group of vampires and a werewolf that are protecting humans. Jalen and his friends came and chased Zoran's coven away and introduce themselves to the Cullens who were the ones in danger from Zoran's coven. The Cullens then realized that one of their family members Tiffany isn't with them who took off thinking Jalen and his friends are with Zoran's coven and took off hoping to get their attention. Jalen takes off and found Tiffany, still running from him, with his tracking sense and realized that Tiffany is the same person he grew up with before he ran away. Jalen catches up to Tiffany and reveals himself to her by kissing Tiffany and they were reunited.

After hearing how Tiffany's been doing, Jalen tells her what has happened to him since they last saw each other and how he and his coven think of humans because of how they were treated before they became vampires. Tiffany shows Jalen that not all humans are bad and shows him that by meeting some kind humans along with giving Jalen the experience he missed when he ran away. During that, Jalen slowly sees the light of humans but still has some doubt. After being shown the experience, Jalen brings Tiffany to the place where he and his coven live. Jalen then starts experiencing his first kiss with Tiffany until they were interrupted by the Cullens and his coven. The only person who was not pleased about this apart from Ariana was Mordecai leading a heated argument between him and Jalen resulting Jalen to leave with Tiffany behind. Outside the coven's home, Jalen was watching Tiffany skipping stones until Carlisle Cullen came to tell Jalen that Mordecai is willing to help him and his family to the airport to go home in Forks, including Tiffany. Jalen is hurt that Tiffany will have to leave and also mad that Carlisle says that Jalen has to let Tiffany go since their lives are different due to how humans treat them. Before Jalen could decide, he picked up from his tracking senses that Steve and Spike are coming and runs back inside only to have realized that he left Tiffany behind. Tiffany was distracted until she caught Steve and Spike's scent and got out of the way just in time when Spike launched a net on her. Tiffany started running with Steve and Spike after her in their van. As the two went after Tiffany, Ariana and Alice Cullen developed a plan to make Steve and Spike believe that they were hallucinating the whole time. Jalen joined Eden and Cameron with Edward Cullen, Jasper Hale, Krystal Diamond and Tiffany's half-human half-vampire daughter Lucina Stewart as they met up with Tiffany quickly filling her in on the plan before Steve and Spike showed up. They posed as humans to the two telling them that anyone who accuses humans of mythical creatures will pay the price with the others posing as 'back from the dead' causing Steve and Spike to drive off in fear convinced that vampires don't exist. After the celebration though, Jalen told Tiffany that what's going on between them won't work (only that Jalen wanted what's best for her) and Tiffany took off heartbroken. While everyone went off to find her, Jalen stayed being unable to face Tiffany if he finds her easily because of gift. He also experiences the feeling after Tiffany left for what Jalen said. He was then confronted by Lucas Stone who knows the reason why Jalen said the things to Tiffany and knows that Jalen is in love with Tiffany and he tells Jalen that he needs to do what's best for her and him leaving Jalen much to think about.

Later at night after the Cullens were unsuccessful at finding Tiffany without Jalen's help, Mordecai urges the Cullens that they have to go now before their flight leaves. Jalen gave the Cullens a silent goodbye before they left. The next day after thinking about what Lucas said, Jalen realized that he is indeed in love with Tiffany but is unsure what to do now thinking that it's too late until Mordecai came back after showing the Cullens the way to the airport and told Jalen that whatever he chooses, Mordecai will support him. After telling Ariana, who thought that what Jalen said to Tiffany believing Jalen has return his feelings to her, that he doesn't feel the same for Ariana, Jalen said goodbye and left his coven and took a flight to Forks, Washington. Before he did, Jalen changed his diet to animal blood after feeding off of humans for so long since after he transformed. He finds Tiffany after he arrives and confesses his love for her who happily returns her feelings to him. The two met up with the Cullens at the main house where Jalen explains his reason for being here; apart from confessing his love for Tiffany, he wants to join their coven to start over his life. The Cullens accepted Jalen into the family and welcomed him with open arms. Tiffany introduces Jalen to her daughter and Lucina happily welcomes him allowing Jalen to communicate with her mentally. After that, Jalen goes with Tiffany and Lucina to their cottage where they tucked Lucina in bed. Tiffany shows Jalen her place until they arrived at Tiffany's room where they made love in the end of the story.

 _ **Have A Purpose**_

" _Now that I have finished my education and about to take the next step, I know I'm making the right choices. I know I screwed up in the past but that's over. It's all water under the bridge. I've learned my mistakes and now I'm about to start a life with my family who I want to thank them for giving me this life."_

Jalen

Jalen adapts to a bigger role in the story as he mostly narrates it. A few months after the last story, Jalen marries Tiffany and adopts Lucina as his daughter. The married couple spent their honeymoon in Japan. The two of them returned home two weeks later where Tiffany started chasing after Alice for sneaking hot lingerie in Tiffany's luggage. While that happened, Jalen hears that his 'crime' is still going on and the Cullens are willing to help find Elena to clear his name.

In October, Jalen attends North Central High with the Cullens and Lucina who will be starting her first ever day at school where Jalen is hoping to complete his education and find his purpose in life is. Jalen sees that students at the school are disrespectful to others below them and are already putting down him and the Cullens as new kids. Jalen attends his first class with Mrs. Pennington for English. He then meets Bryce Summers in his calculus class who lives in a happier foster home than Jalen had before. He meets The Big Five; Orion Stern, Mitch Nystrom, Ariel Watson, Falkner Byron and Sierra Wheeler, a group of popular students who mistreats students the worst who failed to intimidate him. After they left, Bryce met Lucina who both fall in love with each other, much to Jalen's annoyance. On Jalen's second day of school, Jalen gets invited to sit with Bryce and his friends, Colton Dunbar and Amber Sharp. He joins them and met up with Lucina and her new friends until Orion comes in and approaches Lucina showing that he's attracted to her. However, Lucina feels uncomfortable with Orion both making Bryce and mostly Jalen angry. After Bryce gets Lucina out of Orion's arms, Jalen ends up in a fight with Orion only Jalen didn't fight back and avoided Orion's punches causing him to fall down. However, the principal, Mr. Bitters, sends Jalen to his office even though he saw it all siding with Orion. Jalen was about to get punished until Mrs. Pennington bails him out. According to Jasper, Mrs. Pennington shows to care deeply for Jalen for some reason and Jalen is unsure why but accepts his teacher's kindness as she continues being there for Jalen. Jalen's actions made an impact on the students who gets picked on and are starting to stand up for themselves, at least online according to Bryce.

During the story, the Cullens meet Jemma who has no one with her. While everyone notices that she has no scent, Jalen received a hit to his mind when he tried to pick up Jemma's but they decided that for now they let her stay at their home. One night when Lucina came back from her first date with Bryce, the Cullens found out that Jemma disappeared. After searching for Jemma, all everyone could find was a scent Bella Swan and Edward picked up and they hear from Alice that something is about to happen to the Volturi. Later, they meet a nomad name Raymundo who was curious about their lifestyle. During that, Raymundo was collecting information from everyone when he looked into their eyes and left afterwards.

On Christmas Eve, Bryce's family joins Jacob and the Cullens at their place to celebrate the holidays. During that, Bryce has an asthma attack and was taken to the operation room with Jacob Black, Lucas, Edward, Jasper, Carlisle, Jalen and Lucina. After failing to help Bryce and with moments to live, Jalen agrees with everyone that Bryce should be changed and Jalen volunteered to change Bryce. Jalen changes Bryce successfully and Bryce woke up three days later knowing about the world he lives in and becomes a part of the family.

Jalen continues going to school where he is excelling in his classes but is still unsure what to do after he graduates. He was then called by The Big Five to meet with Orion. He reveals that he suspects something about the Cullens receiving information from Falkner on how they graduate numerous times from high school and college and about Jalen's 'crime' (still unable to find Elena). Orion tells Jalen that he will keep things quiet and to not tell anyone including the Cullens if he breaks up Bryce and Lucina so that Orion can take Lucina to the prom. Giving some time, Jalen takes a moment on what to do. Not wanting the Cullens to blame him for putting them in a situation after everything they've done for him, Jalen (by Orion's orders) kept it hidden by asking Lucas to give Jalen his aura to avoid being figured out by Edward and Alice. That night, Jalen tries to go into Orion's house in the middle of the night and destroy the evidence only Orion saw it coming giving Jalen no choice but to end Bryce and Lucina's relationship.

The next day, Jalen snuck Bryce's journal into his bag while Bryce was heading back from his hunt. After Bryce panics arriving at school seeing his journal in his bag, he put it in his locker and Jalen took it out. Jalen then calls Bryce pretending to be someone else saying that Bryce must breakup with Lucina or else he will reveal his journal that contains his mention about the Cullens as vampires. After quickly putting the journal back in Bryce's locker, Jalen hears that Bryce has broken up with Lucina and has overheard Orion asking Lucina to go to prom with him just as friends which she reluctantly agrees to. After Lucina left, Jalen has been confirmed by Orion that he will not tell anyone about his suspicions. However unaware to Jalen, Orion lied; he plans to have Jalen, the Cullens and Jacob arrested on prom night but Lucina will be spared with Orion defending her after he drugs her from their post-prom mating activities.

On prom night, Jalen goes with the Cullens with Jalen having no date since Tiffany will be chaperoning when they are suppose to pose as step siblings. Jalen sees Bryce, also with no date, feeling sad and hurt that Lucina is with Orion thus making Jalen feel guilty. Jalen was then confronted by Lucas, Alice and Edward who suspects something's going on. Jalen gives Lucas his aura back letting them know what he did and what he knows as he went over and stops Orion when he was about to kiss Lucina. Jalen takes Lucina over to Bryce confessing what he did. The two forgave Jalen and reconcile their relationship as they dance together making Jalen happy. However, Orion was not pleased and called the police (having to do so either way) and had Jalen and his family arrested. Jalen was about to get handcuffed after being on the run for so long when Mrs. Pennington's husband, Asher Pennington, stops them. The cops immediately released the Cullens and Jacob however, Jalen is still being held due to the crime he was framed for until Mrs. Pennington revealed herself as Jalen's foster sister Elena and helped cleared his name also reuniting the two together. During that, some of the adults who are chaperoning recognizes Jalen during his time on the run and were expressing their gratitude to him for his actions much to Jalen's shock and the entire school showed their respect for him. Orion however was in disbelief with the outcome and tries to tell everyone about the Cullens until the files he had for evidence were destroyed (by Edward) and Falkner lost the data and is unable to hack in (by Lucas). After Elena busted Orion for blackmailing Jalen, Lucina stomps on Orion's foot and Bryce punches him only Bryce gets in trouble with Mr. Bitters along with Jalen and Elena until the superintendent Ted Turner (called by Alice) came and is outraged not only of tonight's events but with the actions that has happened at the school led by the principal and Orion and his friends leading into serious trouble with them and has failed to do a thing letting them get away with it.

After having Jalen's named cleared and getting Orion and his friends and Mr. Bitters in trouble, the Cullens received a letter from the Volturi offering them job positions since the execution of Aro, Caius and many others that were taking down by the Romanian coven along with Jemma, Raymundo and Robyn who copied his gift. After much negotiation, the Cullens agreed to be the new Volturi while still living their lives with humans where Jalen will take Demetri's place as the sole tracker. After the trip to Volterra, Elena found out that she's pregnant and Jalen has been appointed as godfather.

At the end of the story, Jalen graduates with Bryce and Emmett Cullen, Jasper and Rosalie Hale and celebrates it at their home. Jalen has decided to attend at his parent's alma mater studying at the University of Washington to study business management and graphic design hoping to take over his parent's company one day. Jalen reunites with his old coven who is now living with the Denalis due to Mordecai being Tanya's mate as well as changing their diet to animal blood like Jalen. During that, Jalen sees his parents for the first since their death. They came to say how proud they are of Jalen and that they will always be there for him. At the end of the party, Elena took a picture of the family. They did so and everyone sees the photo admiring in amazement knowing that the photo will be with them forever.

 _ **A Christmas Surprise**_

 _"We were told to join you guys so that they can fill us in."_

Jalen

Six months since the previous story, Jalen starts attending college. The Cullens with the addition of Evan and Sarah Black, who are Jacob and Renesmee Cullen's kids, celebrate Christmas along with Charlie Swan, Sue Clearwater, the pack, Renee Dwyer, Bryce's family, Asher, Elena and their daughter Melissa Pennington and Gwen, Hayden and Sam Stewart who came to surprise Tiffany. Jalen got to meet them after so long now that he's part of the family as their in-law.

As the new Volturi, the Cullens told every one of their story and the events that has happened revealing about the supernatural. They made one adjustment to the law about revealing their existence; if a civilized vampire has any living family member or someone connected to, they have the right to know as long as they don't reveal the existence to other humans.

Jalen participates by telling the events that has happened in the past along with telling his background story while also telling about the history of how he and his old coven came together and what they did before.

 _ **Fourteen Years Later**_

 _"I will literally break your neck!"_

Jalen to Bryce on Lucina's pregnancy

Jalen continues studying at college. During his second year, Jalen went to fill up the gas for his car when he ran into Orion at the gas station. Orion says that he lost everything having to not been accepted to any schools after he repeated his senior year in school after the hidden reports by Mr. Bitters were on his permanent record and everyone were disrespecting him along with not being eligible to run his family's company, being disowned by them and losing Lucina and blames it all on Jalen causing him to snap. Jalen made Orion open his eyes harshly by stating the reasons why those things happened to Orion and left him there. However, Jalen felt bad for Orion. That night, Jalen, still feeling guilty and wants to get it off his back, calls his parent's company to give a job for Orion. The next day, Jalen finds Orion and tells him that he'll be working at Jalen's company as a janitor and booked him a motel to stay along with giving him clothes, money and other essentials while covering his rent until Orion gets on his feet. Jalen's reason for doing this is his way of saying thanks, in a way, for bringing Jalen back together with Elena.

Two years later, Lucina finishes high school and starts attending college with Jalen and Bryce. Bryce comes to Jalen for his blessing to marry Lucina. Jalen feels uncertain to do so stating he doesn't what to lose Lucina so soon but gives his blessing to Bryce in the end however Bryce has to ask Tiffany for hers (unbeknownst to Jalen that Bryce had already asked her before coming to him). Bryce proposes to Lucina and the two of them were engaged later getting married with Jalen walking Lucina down the aisle. Two weeks later after returning from their honeymoon, Lucina finds out that she is pregnant thus making Jalen attack Bryce. Jalen just finished his final quarter in college when Lucina went into labor and gave birth to her son Lucien Summers. Jalen arrives and meets his grandson along with the rest of the family.

Five years later Jalen started working at his family's company. Lucien starts school like the other Cullens when they moved to Montana. He meets a human girl name Kourtney Collier and the two became friends later meeting Skai, a half-human half-vampire. The Cullens meet Skai and learns about him as he learns about them and he's been with them since although he never lives with them despite the offer. Two weeks after that, Kourtney found out about the supernatural when she overheard Lucien and Skai of their conversation.

Skai developed an idea for the world when he finds out the Cullens became the new Volturi. He believes they have the power to make a difference. With their gifts, they would be the most powerful coven to have ever existed. When Jalen and the Cullens told Lucien about it, he refused to believe them siding with Skai and ran away.

Jalen told Lucas where Lucien is from his tracking sense and Lucas took off to find him until they both got ambushed by Skai and Kourtney with Skai taking Lucas's gift with his absorbing ability and took off with Kourtney. After Lucas regained himself, he, Jalen and the Cullens found Skai who was attempting to kill Lucien, but was stopped by them with Lucas taking his gift back from Skai. Kourtney was dead when they arrived caused by Skai shooting Lucas's aura sphere and Skai escaped swearing revenge on Lucien and they haven't seen him since.

 _ **Long Live Life**_

 _"Alright, where are you so I can kick your ass you little – Uh-oh."_

Jalen

Six years since the event, Jalen now owns Long Corporation. Jalen and the Cullens see how depressed Lucien is since losing his friends. Jalen was then told about Lucien developing feelings for a human girl name Luna Snow. During the story, the Cullens were ambushed by metal vampires, gifted ones that are alive and dead where Jalen recognizes members of Zoran's coven as one of them. The Cullens then hear from the metal vampires being spoken by someone that he will have all the Cullens gifts leaving them confused on who's behind it.

Lucien introduces the Cullens to Luna since they became a couple and knowing about the supernatural and Jalen accepts her into the family seeing how happy Lucien is while bragging about what he does.

Later, Skai returns revealing that he is in charge of the army of metal vampires using the sword called IL Mietitore Capacità and he has come to first kill Luna as revenge to Lucien for losing Kourtney who he had feelings for and then Lucien for his betrayal. The Cullens sent Luna and Lucien away along with Sarah and Evan while sending Luna and Damien Grant's family to Red Lake for protection. After that, Jasper was ordered to find Skai's location and Jalen joined him when Carlisle amusingly told Jasper to take Jalen with him to everyone's amusement. Jalen and Jasper were in Canada when they ran into Eden, William, Kate and Eleazar who were tracking down the metal vampires when they found Skai's location. Against Carlisle and Jasper's orders to not engage with Skai, Kate, Eleazar, William and Eden go in until they got taken by Skai causing Jalen to go after them. However, Jalen ends up the same way and is under Skai's control due to possessing a gift along with Jasper.

They joined Skai as they attacked the Cullens and taking every one of them.

However after Luna stops Skai from killing Lucien, the sword was destroyed releasing Jalen and the Cullens and after changing Luna into a vampire, they destroyed Skai and returned home.

Luna becomes a vampire and three years later after her high school graduation, she proposes to Lucien, who proposes to her making them engaged later getting married making her Jalen's granddaughter-in-law. A year after defeating Skai, Damien was in a car chase lead by Owen Decker until he got t-boned by him. Evan changes Damien into a vampire and becomes part of the family where he proposes to Sarah and later got married. Four years later, Korrina Snow attends high school with the Cullens and she gets strangled to death by Randy Fowler until the Cullens stopped him and came to Korrina's aid. Evan changes Korrina when she was about to die and she becomes a vampire later getting married to Evan.

* * *

 **Physical appearance:**

 _"I know, I know, I look hot!"_

Jalen on his appearance

Jalen is noted to be extremely attracted. According to him, he inherited his looks from his father. Jalen is described to have an appearance of a hot surfer man from the movies. He has wavy dark black hair and grey eyes (inherited from his mother) when he was human with a heart shape face, also from his mother. After his transformation of a vampire, he becomes more attractive with pale skin and red eyes feeding off of human blood until they went from amber color to finally gold due to the change of diet since joining the Olympic coven. When he is thirsty, his eyes turn the darkest shade of black. Jalen stands at 6'1" with a body being frozen at age twenty.

He is often seen wearing leather jackets.

* * *

 **Personality and traits:**

" _I'm just that awesome. Just saying."_

Jalen

After his transformation, Jalen believed that humans aren't kind to others except for those they believe are more important due to how he was treated after the lost of his parents which is why he kills humans who are hurting others believing he is doing justice and is also a bit hostile towards them. However since reuniting with Tiffany and meeting the Cullens, Jalen sees that not all humans are bad seeing the light in them thus changing his ways and beliefs about them. Despite how he believes about humans before, Jalen would still help those in need of help not caring to receive appreciation.

Apart from that, Jalen is kind and very loyal to the people he cares about including his old coven and the Cullens. He is also protective as seen when he cares for Elena when they were kids and also to Lucina. Jalen has a kind heart when he puts others before him as seen when he tries to stop Orion from exposing the Cullen's secret by himself and when saying that their lives are more important than his own. He even helped Orion to get back on his feet despite their hatred to each other. Throughout the series, Jalen is known to be a bragger whenever he has the chance to show off his skills or how awesome he is which annoys Tiffany.

Jalen owns his family's company having to be good with computers. He received his degrees in business management and graphic design using them to create ideas for gaming and amusement parks. He drives a black-grey Acura after received his fortune from his parent's will.

 **(A/N: I bet many of you believe that Jalen and Lucas are alike since they lost their families in one night but Jalen's life looks much darker than Lucas's when he's on the run. He went through a lot believing about humans and he still does when he joined the Cullens. After seeing the light of them, Jalen realizes how humans are like to one another and does not think badly of them. That's why I believe Jalen is the most dramatic character in the series.)**

* * *

 **Powers and abilities:**

 _"Please, I'm the fastest one in this coven."_

Jalen

Jalen was the fastest member of his old coven before joining the Cullens. Now he is the third fastest member behind Edward and Krystal who is the fastest in the coven. Like all vampires, he has sharp senses, superhuman strength, endurance, healing factor, and agility. He is also seen as a skilled fighter with his gift to track people by acting before they react. After changing diets, Jalen is able to have good control of his thirst whenever he's around humans.

 **Tracking sense:**

" _With his tracking senses, no one can outrun him! He's unstoppable!"_

William on Jalen's gift

Jalen's gift is to track people marking him as a tracker like James, Demetri and Alistair. His gift is a combination of all three of them. Like Demetri, Jalen can track the person once he catches the 'essence' of the person's mind on the first encounter and uses it to follow his targets until he finds them. No matter where his targets escape to, he can find them anywhere and like Demetri, Jalen can't track Bella and Lucina's minds due to their shields. He can't track Jemma due to her gift being untrackable. When Jalen reunited with Tiffany finding her, Jalen picked up her mind being familiar with it with his gift. The same with Elena when Jalen started school. This indicates that Jalen can track people he met in the past although it does take awhile for Jalen to recognize it. Like James, Jalen can anticipate his opponent's moves. The more familiar Jalen is to the person's mind, the more access Jalen has to know where the person tries to run to. Jalen's tracking skills can help him act before his opponents can react. Like Alistair, Jalen can feel the 'essence' of the person's mind that comes in his direction giving him a warning incase Jalen needs to escape.

As a human during his time on the run, Jalen has been able to know the streets at the palm of his hands as well as the people around him which helps him whenever he needs to sneak in to steal food as well as avoiding the cops which later gets developed to track people. Bella states that if the Volturi ever heard of him, they would become even more powerful. This implies that Jalen is the most powerful tracker in the world, more superior than Demetri taking his place when the Cullens became the new Volturi.

* * *

 **Relationships:**

Jalen Long is the only son of Atticus and Brenda Long. Jalen was previously a coven member to Mordecai Coleman, Eden Love, Sophia Faye, Cameron Parker, Ariana Vega and William Heart. He is now a member of the Olympic coven. He is the husband of Tiffany Stewart and stepfather of Lucina Stewart as well as the step father-in-law of Bryce Summers. He is the step grandfather of Lucien Summers and the step grandfather-in-law of Luna Snow. He is also the son-in-law of Gwen and Hayden Stewart and brother-in-law of Sam and Ralph Stewart as well as the adoptive son-in-law of Carlisle and Esme Cullen, the adoptive brother-in-law of Emmett, Edward and Alice Cullen, Jasper and Rosalie Hale, Bella Swan, Lucas Stone and Krystal Diamond and the adoptive uncle-in-law of Renesmee Cullen and Jacob Black. He is the adoptive great uncle of Evan and Sarah Black and adoptive uncle-in-law of Korrina Snow and Damien Grant.

 **Tiffany Stewart:**

 _"Do you always have to brag?"_

 _"Hey I'm just being me. You know you love me for it."_

 _"I do. I love you and Lucina."_

 _"As I love you both."_

Tiffany and Jalen

Tiffany Stewart is Jalen's wife.

Tiffany and Jalen first met when they were kids back when Jalen lived with his foster parents before Lucas moved next door and the two became best friends since. Jalen always comes over to Tiffany's house and plays with her where he is welcomed by Tiffany's family. Unlike his foster family minus Elena, and others, Tiffany respects Jalen as a person. The same with her family. They were about to adopt Jalen only to hear he ran away when he was accused of raping Elena and avoided the cops and hasn't seen Jalen since leaving Tiffany all sad.

In Value In Beliefs while being lost in Detroit, the Cullens were attacked by Zoran's coven until the Detroit coven came to save them. Thinking that they are part of Zoran's coven, Tiffany ran off as a diversion but is unaware that no one is after her which leads Jalen to find Tiffany with his tracking senses thus reuniting the two together. Jalen tells Tiffany where he's been and of his coven's belief of how humans treat others below them because of how they were treated until Tiffany showed him the light of humans that not all of them are like that. She gave Jalen the life experience he missed out on during his time on the run. During that, Tiffany developed deep feelings for Jalen. However, due to the events with Steve and Spike, Jalen thinks that what happened between him and her won't work out because of how humans treated him differently than Tiffany thus leaving her heartbroken as she went home to Forks with the Cullens unaware that Jalen only said that to do what's right with Tiffany. She is still heartbroken for the next three days until Jalen, who had talked with Mordecai and remembering what Lucas said, came all the way to Forks to confess his feelings to Tiffany which she happily returns while also joining the coven.

In Have A Purpose, Tiffany and Jalen got married and spent their honeymoon in Japan thus making Jalen officially part of the family and Jalen the legal parent of Lucina. Despite how Jalen brags when showing off when he has the chance, Tiffany loves him for it. Like their adoptive siblings, Tiffany and Jalen along with Lucina pose as step siblings with Jalen as the middle child.

 **Lucina Stewart:**

 _"Daddy, please don't be sad. I'd still be your little girl. It's not like I'm moving away."_

 _"And it better not."_

Lucina and Jalen

Lucina Stewart is a half-human half-vampire hybrid who is Jalen's stepdaughter.

In Value In Beliefs when Lucina and her family were attacked by Zoran's coven, Jalen and his friends came and save them. When Jalen left his coven to start over his life by joining the Cullens and confessing his love for Lucina's mother, Tiffany introduces Lucina to Jalen. She happily welcomes him to the family and allows him to communicate with her mentally. Like Bella, Jalen can't track Lucina due to her shield.

In Have A Purpose, Jalen marries Tiffany making him Lucina's father despite that they aren't biologically related. Jalen is shown to love Lucina stating he doesn't want to fail her like he failed Elena when he was a kid which was why he had a hard time allowing Lucina to date Bryce due to the fact Lucina is growing up too fast, but accepts it as it made her happy making Jalen happy as well. In Long Live Life, Bryce reveals how Jalen is being a great father to Lucina saying how Lucina loves Jalen more than Jalen thinks. In public, the two pose as step siblings where Jalen is the older brother.

 **Bryce Summers:**

 _"Soooo, should I start calling you dad?"_

 _"Absolutely not!"_

Bryce and Jalen

Bryce Summers is Jalen's stepson-in-law. He was Jalen's adoptive brother before he married Lucina.

Jalen met Bryce on his first day return to school in Calculus. After that, Bryce meets Lucina and the two of them fall in love much to Jalen's annoyance. None of the less, he allows the two to pursue a relationship despite the age difference and to make Lucina happy although Jalen does interrupt their moment every chance he gets. Before, Bryce had no clue about the supernatural until Christmas when he had an asthma attack. Bryce was about to die until Jalen volunteered to change Bryce into a vampire. Bryce learns about the world he lives in and he panics seeing that he's dating Jalen's daughter.

When Orion suspects something about the Cullens, he blackmails Jalen to breakup Bryce and Lucina. Jalen reluctantly agrees to do so but regretted it seeing the affect on the two. He got them back together and accepts that Bryce is the one for Lucina showing to care about Bryce who considers Jalen as his best friend.

In Long Live Life, Bryce asks Jalen for his blessings to marry Lucina. Jalen does so but tells Bryce to ask Tiffany to be sure unbeknownst to him that Bryce had already asked Tiffany before. Bryce marries Lucina making him Jalen's stepson-in-law. Two weeks after their honeymoon, Lucina finds out that she's pregnant and Jalen attacks Bryce for it.

 **Lucien Summers:**

" _Yeah you keep telling yourself that pops."_

Lucien to Jalen

Lucien Summers is a human vampire (three quarters vampire and a quarter human) hybrid who is Jalen's step grandson.

Jalen developed a love for his grandson since he was born. When Lucien was a kid, he and Jalen would end up wrestling together where according to Tiffany, they are in an even match due to Jalen's tracking senses and Lucien's reflexes. When Jalen and the Cullens told Lucien about it, he refused to believe about Skai siding with him and ran away which later causes Lucien guilt for what he said to his grandfather and the others.

After the loss of Kourtney, Jalen sees how depress Lucien is until he developed feelings for Luna which is why he accepted Luna into the family being happy to see his grandson in good spirits. When Jalen began running his family's company, he gave privilege to Lucien to take Luna out on their first date to the amusement park Jalen created.

 **Luna Snow:**

Luna Snow is Jalen's step granddaughter-in-law.

When Lucien been depress after losing his friends, Jalen has been told that Lucien has feelings for Luna. Once Luna was told about the supernatural, Jalen meets Luna, bragging about himself to her and accepts her into the family. Jalen is shown to care about Luna as seen when he was willing to protect her from Skai when he marked her as his target.

After Skai's downfall, Luna comes to Lucien's parents and grandparents for their blessings to marry Lucien and Jalen gave his blessings. Luna and Lucien later got married making Jalen the step grandfather-in-law.

 **Melissa Pennington:**

 _"Hell no, you are not imprinting on my goddaughter!"_

Jalen to Evan on Melissa

Melissa Pennington is Jalen's goddaughter.

Near the end in Have A Purpose, Elena found out she was pregnant. After Jalen congratulates her, Elena appointed him to be the godfather of Melissa. In A Christmas Surprise, Melissa was revealed to be born before Christmas. She joins her family as they were told about the supernatural due to Jalen being the guardian to Melissa as the new Volturi. Jalen gives Melissa a gold bracelet engraved with her name on it.

Not much interaction is shown between the two but Jalen does care about Melissa like he cares for Elena and Lucina hinting that they are close.

 **Elena Margaret:**

 _"I never got the chance to thank you for saving me that night. Thank you."_

 _"I'm so glad to see that you're okay."_

 _"I wouldn't be if it weren't for you."_

Elena and Jalen officially reuniting

Elena Margaret is Jalen's foster sister who he grew up with at the foster home.

Like Jalen, Elena has been mistreated by her foster family. Jalen however cares about Elena, treating her like a sister and loving her as one. Elena comes to love Jalen as a brother as well and cares about him just as Jalen does to her. Many families wanted to adopt Elena but she refuses to go without Jalen who they will not accept. That's why Jalen promises Elena that they will find a family that will adopt them both. However, that promise was never fulfilled when their foster dad tries to attempt rape on Elena and Jalen attack him to save Elena and their foster mom saw it after their foster dad was knocked out and called the police arresting Jalen until Jalen ran away and the two of them never saw each other again with Jalen as a wanted man framed for what their foster dad did.

In Have A Purpose, Jalen returns to high school to finish his education. He has English with Mrs. Pennington who is actually Elena however due to the last time he saw her, Jalen did not recognized Elena even though she did. Giving time for Jalen to remember her, Elena helped him on his education while also throwing in hints about her to him as well as being there for him like Jalen has for Elena so that Jalen can remember her. When Orion was about to arrest the Cullens and Jalen, her husband Asher stopped the cops from doing so and Elena revealed herself to Jalen who finally remembers her, clearing his name allowing the two to be reunited with Jalen being happy that Elena is happy and okay.

Near the end of the story, Elena found out she was pregnant and appointed Jalen as the godfather. With Jalen being the guardian to Melissa and as the new Volturi, the Cullens told Elena and her family about the supernatural.

 **Carlisle Cullen:**

 _"I know you're making the right choices Jalen and I'm sure that you will find the meaning of your life."_

Carlisle to Jalen

Carlisle Cullen is Jalen's adoptive father-in-law.

The two of them first met in Detroit where the Cullens were ambushed by Zoran's coven. Jalen saved Carlisle when he was caught in Dawn's hair. When Jalen was feeling something for Tiffany (realizing that he's in love with her), Carlisle tells Jalen that he must let her go since Tiffany has her own life and due to how humans treat them differently to each other. Jalen did so but regrets it hurting them both. Jalen soon left his coven to join the Cullens starting over his life and following Carlisle's philosophy on their diet and Carlisle welcomed him into the family. Jalen later marries Tiffany making him Carlisle's son-in-law.

After Jalen joins the Cullens, he comes to Carlisle for advice on what to do to start over his new life and Carlisle suggested on Jalen to go back to school to find his purpose in life. Jalen and Carlisle have a good father son relationship since the lost of Jalen's own father and felt closer to Carlisle than his own.

 **Esme Cullen:**

 _I looked at Esme's heart-shaped face being all soft and compassionate. I always felt a very strong bond coming from her so… motherly. Her love is so strong it was like how a mother loves her children. Esme wasn't just being my adoptive mother-in-law. She wasn't being an adoptive mother either. No, she was being a real_ _true_ _mother, like she is biologically yours. All of that reminds me of my mother._

Jalen on Esme

Esme Cullen is Jalen's adoptive mother-in-law.

The two of them first met in Detroit where the Cullens were ambushed by Zoran's coven. Jalen saved Esme when she was caught in Dawn's hair. Jalen soon left his coven to join the Cullens starting over his life and Esme welcomes Jalen with open arms. Jalen marries Tiffany making him Esme's son-in-law.

Seeing Esme's loving nature, Jalen has consider her as a mother to him than a mother-in-law since she reminds him of his own mother and hates to see something to happen to Esme like what happened to his mother which was why Jalen tries to stops Orion from revealing their existence. Esme states that Jalen is the part of this family and that they will always be there for him no matter what.

 **Edward Cullen:**

 _"Fathers have to have each other's backs right?"_

"Yes they do and I thank you for that."

Edward and Jalen

Edward Cullen is Jalen's adoptive brother-in-law.

The two of them first met when Edward and his family were attacked by Zoran's coven and Jalen and his friends saved them scaring away Zoran's. When Jalen told Tiffany that what's going on between won't work, Edward knows that Jalen only said those things so that Tiffany would go home to Forks and he sees that Jalen is thinking about Tiffany all the time meaning that he's in love with her. After realizing it, Jalen left his coven and joined the Cullens and Edward welcomed him into the family. Jalen marries Tiffany making him and Edward brother-in-laws.

When Jalen became the legal father to Lucina, he felt unsure on how to raise a hybrid child since he had no experience when he lost his parents and Edward gives Jalen pointers due to his experience as a father to Renesmee and understands Jalen's situation of letting Lucina go to school at a young age. When Jalen gets annoyed seeing Bryce and Lucina together, Edward finds it amusing stating that it's funnier on Jalen than it is on him with Renesmee and Jacob.

Jalen's was the fastest member in his own coven before joining the Cullens. He is now the third fastest behind Edward who is behind Krystal, the fastest member of the coven. When the two of them train together, Jalen and Edward are in an equal match due to Edward's mind reading and Jalen's tracking skills where he can act before Edward reacts.

 **Bella Swan:**

" _Bella is really matured like an adult despite her age and not to mention she can be very stubborn."_

Jalen on Bella

Bella Swan is Jalen's adoptive sister-in-law.

The two of them first met in Detroit where the Cullens were ambushed by Zoran's coven. Jalen saved Bella when she was caught in Dawn's hair. Jalen soon left his coven to join the Cullens starting over his life and Bella welcomes him into the family. Jalen marries Tiffany making him Bella's brother-in-law.

When Jalen became the legal father to Lucina, he felt unsure on how to raise a hybrid child since he had no experience when he lost his parents and Bella gives Jalen pointers due to her experience as a mother to Renesmee. Jalen is shown to care about Bella as seen when he tried to stop Orion from exposing the Cullen's existence to the public. Bella is a mental shield like Lucina and Jalen can't track Bella with his gift.

 **Renesmee Cullen:**

" _Her real name really is such a mouthful to say."_

Jalen on Renesmee

Renesmee Cullen is Jalen's adoptive niece-in-law.

The two of them first met when the Cullens were attacked by Zoran's coven who wanted Renesmee and Lucina for their blood and Jalen and his friends saved them scaring away Zoran's. Jalen soon left his coven to join the Cullens starting over his life and Renesmee happily welcomes him with open arms. Jalen marries Tiffany making him Renesmee's uncle-in-law.

Not much is shown how close the characters are but the two does seem to care about each other as seen when Jalen starts changing his diet when joining the coven due to surviving on human blood before and wants to avoid hurting Renesmee due to her being half-human. Jalen also shows to care when he was trying to stop Orion from exposing the Cullen's existence to the public.

 **Jacob Black:**

" _Okay how do the Cullens stand that wolf's... odor?"_

Jalen on Jacob

Jacob Black is a shape-shaping member of the Quileute tribe and a close friend to the Cullen family and is Jalen's adoptive nephew-in-law.

The two of them first met when the Cullens were attacked by Zoran's coven who wanted Renesmee and Lucina for their blood where Jacob was attacked by Virgil and Jalen and his friends saved them scaring away Zoran's. Jalen soon left his coven to join the Cullens starting over his life and Jacob welcomes him and filing Jalen on his tribe's history and the treaty between them and the Cullens.

The two are shown to care about each other as seen when Jalen tried to stop Orion from exposing the Cullen's existence to the public though Jalen tries his best to endure Jacob's smell. Jacob marries Renesmee and he became Jalen's nephew-in-law.

 **Rosalie Hale:**

 _"I'm more_ _mature_ _than those idiots combined even if I care about my appearance, dress all good and such."_

 _"That would explain why you aren't afraid to get dirty when you play baseball and work on cars."_

Rosalie and Jalen

Rosalie Hale is Jalen's adoptive sister-in-law.

The two of them first met in Detroit where the Cullens were ambushed by Zoran's coven. Jalen saved Rosalie when she was caught in Dawn's hair. Jalen soon left his coven to join the Cullens starting over his life and Rosalie welcomes him into the family. Jalen marries Tiffany making him Rosalie's brother-in-law.

Rosalie is similar to Ariana except that Rosalie cares about the people close to her more than Ariana which is why Jalen likes Rosalie better admiring her attitude.

 **Emmett Cullen:**

 _"Emmett, don't you ever act serious for once instead of being such a jokester?"_

 _"Pff please, can you imagine me all being serious?"_

 _"Well if you get rid of that smile, then we can definitely see that."_

Jalen and Emmett

Emmett Cullen is Jalen's adoptive brother-in-law.

The two of them first met when Emmett and his family were attacked by Zoran's coven where Emmett was struggling against Barry and Jalen and his friends saved them scaring away Zoran's. Jalen soon left his coven to join the Cullens starting over his life and Emmett welcomes him to the family where he is excited to have another brother and Jalen marries Tiffany later making him and Emmett's brother-in-law.

Emmett enjoys having Jalen as brother as Jalen grows to be a fond of him. He enjoys Emmett's humor and loves how he uses his gift to act before Emmett reacts when they train together.

 **Alice Cullen:**

" _Alice is, there are no other words for it, annoying, energetic, crazy, shopaholic may I go on?"_

Jalen on Alice

Alice Cullen is Jalen's adoptive sister-in-law.

The two of them first met in Detroit where the Cullens were ambushed by Zoran's coven. Jalen saved Alice when she was caught in Dawn's hair. When Jalen decided to leave his coven to join the Cullens and start over his life, Alice saw it and kept it hidden from everyone including Tiffany since Jalen came to confess his feelings to her. Alice excitedly welcomes Jalen into the family and later, Jalen marries Tiffany making him Alice's brother-in-law.

Like most characters, Jalen tends to get annoyed with Alice and her habits especially how she's certain about Bryce and Lucina. But none of the less, Jalen cares about Alice as seen when he tries to stop Orion from exposing the Cullen's existence by himself. Jalen's ability is to track people while also acting before someone reacts and Alice's ability is to see the future based on the decision that has been made. The two of them are equal in skills when sparing against each other with both of them anticipating each other's moves.

 **Jasper Hale:**

 _"Jalen, I beg of you, calm down!"_

 _"Well excuse me that I'm having a hard time controlling myself from being one second away from ripping these 'peoples' heads off!"_

Jasper and Jalen

Jasper Hale is Jalen's adoptive brother-in-law.

The two of them first met when Jasper and his family were attacked by Zoran's coven where Jasper was struggling against Max and his clones and Jalen and his friends saved them scaring away Zoran's. When Jalen told Tiffany that what's going on between won't work, Jasper felt Jalen's emotions that he's heartbroken for Tiffany leaving and knows that Jalen only said those things so that Tiffany would go home to Forks and sees that Jalen's in love with Tiffany. After realizing it, Jalen soon left his coven to join the Cullens starting over his life and Jasper welcomes him to the family. Later, Jalen marries Tiffany making him and Jasper's brother-in-law.

Jasper and Jalen are shown to be close when Jasper enjoys seeing Emmett struggle against Jalen during training due to Jalen's tracking sense. Like Jasper, Jalen changed diets when he decided to join the Cullens and he too struggled with his control of thirst but Jasper, from his experience, helped Jalen gain control of his thirst.

 **Lucas Stone:**

 _"_ _I'm not gonna beat you up for hurting my best friend. That's Emmett's job."_

Lucas to Jalen

Lucas Stone is Jalen's adoptive brother-in-law.

In Value In Beliefs when Lucas and his family were attacked by Zoran's coven, Jalen and his friends came and save them. There was not much interaction between those two in the story except for when Lucas talked to Jalen to follow his heart after he told Tiffany that it wasn't working out between them. Jalen took Lucas's advice and confessed his love to Tiffany and joined their coven while Lucas playfully threatens that if Jalen hurts Tiffany again, he will shoot an aura sphere at him.

Jalen and Lucas have a good relationship due to both having the lost of their families in one night. Lucas said that if there was a chance for Jalen to trade places with someone's life it would be Lucas. Jalen shows to appreciate Lucas how he was there for Tiffany and taking care of Lucina and hated for something bad to happen to Lucas which was why Jalen tried to fix things himself when Orion grew suspicious of the Cullens and blackmails Jalen.

In Have A Purpose, Jalen chose Lucas as his best man on his wedding with Tiffany and the two of them have English class together where Lucas is only a year younger in the class below Jalen.

 **Krystal Diamond:**

 _"You're problem is our problem."_

Krystal to Jalen

Krystal Diamond is Jalen's adoptive sister-in-law.

The two of them first met in Detroit where the Cullens were ambushed by Zoran's coven. Jalen saved Krystal when she was caught in Dawn's hair. Jalen soon left his coven to join the Cullens and Krystal welcomes him into the family. Jalen later marries Tiffany making him Krystal's brother-in-law.

Not much interaction was seen to show how close the two are but Krystal does hit Jalen whenever he tries to interrupt Bryce and Lucina from kissing. Jalen does show to care about Krystal when he worries about her life after Orion suspecting the Cullens and didn't want them to go through what he has of being on the run. After the Volturi's downfall, the Cullens were given new positions and Jalen is the sole tracker with Krystal as his second in command for tracking any wrong doers with her speed.

 **Evan Black:**

Evan Black is Jalen's adoptive great nephew who is a shape shifter vampire human hybrid.

Renesmee reveals her pregnancy in the end of Have A Purpose which shocks Jalen to hear how a half-human half-vampire can conceive. Evan was born along with his sister a month later. Not much is shown how close the two are but Jalen does show to get annoyed when Evan started developing feelings for his goddaughter Melissa hoping to imprint on her however it stops when Evan imprints on Korrina and Jalen was amused at Luna's reaction to it. None of the less, the two care about each other deeply.

 **Korrina Snow:**

Korrina Snow is Jalen's adoptive great niece-in-law.

She is Luna's younger sister and the imprint of Evan. The two first met at the Cullen's house where they threw a party for Luna's birthday until Evan imprints on Korrina causing Luna to be outraged while Jalen finds it funny. When Korrina was told about the supernatural, Korrina was fascinated due to her love for the supernatural. Korrina admires Jalen and is amused with his bragging stating that that's just who he is. Evan later marries Korrina making her Jalen's great niece-in-law.

 **Sarah Black:**

 _"Same here, not because I go where Tiffany goes but I enjoy doing this."_

Jalen on Sarah and Damien's relationship

Sarah Black is Jalen's adoptive great niece who is a shape shifter vampire human hybrid.

Not much is shown how close the two are but it implies that they care about each other. When Sarah imprinted on Damien, unlike most of the guys in the family (mostly Evan and Jacob) Jalen supports their relationship not just because Tiffany supports them, but while also for amusement on the guys' reaction to it. Sarah also shows to care about Jalen when Lucas told her how he got kidnapped by Skai.

 **Damien Grant:**

Damien Grant is Jalen's adoptive great nephew-in-law.

He is the imprint of Sarah and step brother to Luna and Korrina. Unlike the guys who are dead against Sarah dating Damien, Jalen accepts it but mostly for amusement on their reaction, and welcomes Damien into the family with open arms once Damien has learned about the supernatural. Not much of their relationship is shown but the two cares about each other very much. Damien later proposes to Sarah and later gets married making him Jalen's great nephew-in-law.

 **Mordecai Coleman:**

" _I care about you brah. Whatever you choose, I support you all the way. We all will."_

Mordecai to Jalen

Mordecai Colman is Jalen's creator and former coven mate who is the leader.

Mordecai changed Jalen after saving him from being tasered to death offering a second chance of life hearing how Jalen has been mistreated like Mordecai has. The two of them decided on killing humans that mistreat others for them to avoid what the two have been through and recruit other members forming their own coven.

When the Detroit coven met the Cullens, Mordecai sees how close Jalen is with Tiffany after catching them kissing and is not pleased knowing that Tiffany interacts with humans which causes a temporary riff between Mordecai and Jalen. However, seeing how Jalen is in love with Tiffany after she and the Cullens went back to Forks, Mordecai encourages Jalen to follow is heart and supported him when Jalen decided to leave and join the Cullens.

Mordecai came to Forks joining Jalen on his bachelor party and attended Jalen's wedding. Mordecai later returned with the Denalis who he joined (with him changing his diet since becoming Tanya's mate) and attended Jalen's high school graduation.

 **Eden Love:**

" _Damn girl, you sure act confident for someone who is painfully shy."_

Jalen to Eden

Eden Love is Jalen's former coven mate.

Jalen found Eden when she was attempting to hang herself and saved her only for Eden to have seconds to live prompting him to change her. His actions to Eden shows how much he cares about her especially how she was mistreated similar to Jalen. Eden shows to care about him as well such as respecting his need for space. After meeting the Cullens, Jalen decided to leave his old coven and join the Cullens which Eden supports him to do.

Eden came to Forks to attend Jalen's wedding and later returned with the Denalis who she and everyone else joined as well as changing their diet and attended Jalen's high school graduation.

 **Sophia Faye:**

 _"You know I enjoy doing that."_

 _"Damn, it's no wonder you get in trouble with the law."_

Sophia and Jalen

Sophia Faye is Jalen's former coven mate.

Jalen encountered Sophia when she was stabbed by three other men and Jalen, Mordecai and Eden stopped them and Mordecai changed Sophia. The two are close where Jalen admires Sophia's attitude and how she fights but mostly on how they both relate on how they were mistreated in their human lives. After meeting the Cullens, Jalen decided to leave his old coven and join the Cullens which Sophia supports him to do.

Sophia came to Forks to attend Jalen's wedding and later returned with the Denalis who she and everyone else joined as well as changing their diet and attended Jalen's high school graduation.

 **Cameron Parker:**

 _"Man, I'm gonna m-m-m-m-m-m-mi-mi-m-m-I'll miss you man. Things won't be the same without you."_

 _"And I know you will never get that speech disorder of yours fix."_

Cameron and Jalen

Cameron Parker is Jalen's former coven mate.

The two met when Eden fell in love with Cameron. Jalen shows respect to Cameron after hearing how he was mistreated. When Cameron's school was in a shooting, Jalen found him but Cameron got shot. Cameron was soon changed into a vampire later becoming Eden's mate. Cameron is born with a speech disorder and his condition has been enhanced to stutter worst than he did as a human which prompts Jalen to hit Cameron in annoyance until he is able to say what he needs to say although Jalen seems to enjoy it on the plus side. After meeting the Cullens, Jalen decided to leave his old coven and join the Cullens which Cameron supports him to do.

Cameron came to Forks joining Jalen on his bachelor party and attended Jalen's wedding. Cameron later returned with the Denalis who he and everyone else joined as well as changing their diet and attended Jalen's high school graduation.

 **Ariana Vega:**

 _You know sometimes I even wonder if I ever regret changing Ariana that night otherwise I wouldn't have to deal with her obsessive, annoying crush on me."_

Jalen on Ariana

Ariana Vega is Jalen's former coven mate.

Jalen found Ariana when she was being raped until Jalen and the others came in and saved her only she had seconds to live. Jalen changed Ariana into a vampire however when she wakes up, Ariana shows deep romantic interest in Jalen which is why she always make advance moves on him causing Jalen to feel like he regretted changing Ariana due to the fact he shows no interest in her. When Ariana sees that Jalen developed in interest in Tiffany, she was not so pleased however she was happy to see that Jalen tells Tiffany that it wasn't gonna work out between them causing Tiffany to be hurt where unbeknownst to Ariana, who thinks Jalen now shows feelings for her, Jalen only said that to make Tiffany go back to Forks leaving him heartbroken. Realizing his feelings for Tiffany, Jalen confirms to Ariana that he shows no interest in her but does care for her like a sister. When Jalen is about to leave his old coven to join the Cullens and confess his love for Tiffany, Ariana supports him.

Ariana came to Forks to attend Jalen's wedding, even though she is disappointed by his choice of bride, and gave her wishes to Jalen and Tiffany and later Ariana returned with the Denalis who she and everyone else joined as well as changing their diet and attended Jalen's high school graduation.

 **William Heart:**

" _I don't think there's anyone who has an awesome brother than mine."_

Jalen on William

William Heart is Jalen's former coven mate.

Jalen found William when he and his friends saw him come out of a church that was on fire carrying a nun. William was about to be shot by some business men who bought the church until Jalen and the others came in and killed the men. Knowing that William is too young to die, Jalen changed him into a vampire. Due to William's energetic playfulness and his physical young age, Jalen and William are considered close like brothers where Jalen states that William is a brother Jalen wish he has and William always views Jalen as an idol to look up to. After meeting the Cullens, Jalen decided to leave his old coven and join the Cullens which William supports him to do.

William came to Forks joining Jalen on his bachelor party and attended Jalen's wedding. William later returned with the Denalis who he and everyone else joined as well as changing their diet and attended Jalen's high school graduation.

 **Orion Stern:**

 _"Don't you dare turn your back on me, Long!"_

 _"Oh no Orion, perhaps_ _you_ _shouldn't turn your back on me. So I'll give you one last warning; stay away from Lucina and don't you mess with me and my family because we're the kind of people who you shouldn't underestimate."_

Orion and Jalen

Orion Stern is a member of The Big Five, a group of popular students who mistreat others.

The two met when Jalen started attending North Central High where Jalen was not intimidated by Orion and his friends. The two soon shown to hate each other due to Jalen seeing how Orion mistreats others with no respect except for those who do and mostly when Orion is attracted to Lucina making inappropriate movements to her and Jalen does his best to control himself from killing Orion to avoid breaking the treaty with the wolves.

Orion suspects something about the Cullens and mostly Jalen seeing that there's 'something shady' about him. He then finds out that the Cullens have graduated numerous times including college and on Jalen's crime he was framed for. Seeing this as a chance to be with Lucina, Orion blackmails Jalen to break up Lucina and Bryce so that he can ask Lucina to the prom or risk the exposure. If Jalen does this, then Orion won't say anything. Jalen did so but Orion lies and does it having to call the police, even if Jalen hadn't stopped Orion attempting to kiss Lucina, only to be stopped by Asher. The Cullens know about Orion's plans and got him in trouble with the superintendent for getting away with mistreatment and got him expelled.

In Long Live Life, Jalen runs into Orion again. He blames Jalen for how his life went downhill causing Jalen to snap and forced Orion to take a good look at himself. Jalen however felt bad for Orion and as thanks for reuniting with Elena, Jalen got Orion a job at his family's company as a janitor although the workers there would give Orion a hard time. It is unsure if Orion's hatred to Jalen went away.

* * *

 **Appearances:**

 _Value In Beliefs_

 _Have A Purpose_

 _A Christmas Surprise_

 _Long Live Life_

* * *

 **What do you guys think of Jalen? Please review and go to the poll.**


	7. Bryce Summers

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Twilight characters or anything Twilight related. All information belongs to Stephanie Meyer and the Twilight wiki website.**

* * *

 **Bryce Greyson Summers**

* * *

 **Biographical Info:**

 **Born:** December 19, 2007; Spokane, Washington

 **Changed:** December 24, 2025

 **Age when turned:** 18

 **Created by:** Jalen Long

 **Alias:**

Bryce Greyson Summers (birth name)

Peyton (by Bryce Summers)

Bryce Cullen

Bryce C (author)

Wheezy (by Orion Stern)

Angel (by Lucina Stewart)

 **Physical Description:**

 **Species** :

Human (Have A Purpose – Ch. 15)

Vampire (Since Have A Purpose Ch. 16)

 **Gender:** Male

 **Height:** 5'11"

 **Hair Color:** Ash blonde

 **Eye Color:**

Marine blue (human)

Crimson (newborn vampire)

Gold (eventual color)

Black (thirsty as a vampire)

 **Skin Color:** Pale

 **Family Info:**

 **Family members:**

Lucina Stewart (wife)

Lucien Summers (son)

Luna Snow (daughter-in-law)

Evan Black (adoptive great nephew/godson-in-law)

Korrina Snow (goddaughter-in-law)

Sarah Black (adoptive great niece/goddaughter-in-law)

Damien Grant (godson-in-law)

Peyton Summers (father) X

Khloe Summers (mother) X

Austin Gold (foster father)

Ellie Gold (foster mother)

Russell Swift (foster brother)

Dexter Hyland (foster brother)

Tori Townshed (foster sister)

Trina Townshed (foster sister)

Nina Vasque (foster sister)

Tiffany Stewart (adoptive sister/mother-in-law)

Jalen Long (adoptive bother/stepfather-in-law)

Hayden Stewart (grandfather-in-law)

Gwen Stewart (grandmother-in-law)

Sam Stewart (aunt-in-law)

Ethan (uncle-in-law) X

Kellan Stewart (cousin-in-law)

Ralph Stewart (uncle-in-law) X

Atticus Long (step grandfather-in-law) X

Brenda Long (step grandmother-in-law) X

Lucas Stone (adoptive brother/godfather-in-law)

Krystal Diamond (adoptive sister/godmother-in-law)

Carlisle Cullen (adoptive father/adoptive grandfather-in-law)

Esme Cullen (adoptive mother/adoptive grandmother-in-law)

Edward Cullen (adoptive brother/adoptive uncle-in-law)

Bella Swan (adoptive sister/adoptive aunt-in-law)

Renesmee Cullen (adoptive niece/adoptive cousin-in-law)

Jacob Black (adoptive nephew-in-law/adoptive cousin-in-law)

Rosalie Hale (adoptive sister/adoptive aunt-in-law)

Emmett Cullen (adoptive brother/adoptive uncle-in-law)

Alice Cullen (adoptive sister/adoptive aunt-in-law)

Jasper Hale (adoptive brother/adoptive uncle-in-law)

 **Special characteristics:**

 **Abilities:**

Basic vampire abilities

Exceptional self-control

Enhanced charm

Improved reflexes

 **Affiliation:**

 **Occupation:**

High school student & basketball player (human life)

Waiter at Sky City (human life)

High school/college student (vampire life)

Writer (vampire life)

Volturi guard (vampire life)

 **Loyalty:**

Olympic Coven

Black Pack

Uley Pack

Denali Coven

Detroit Coven

* * *

" _I had a great time as a human. I can't wait to see what my new life has in store for me."_

Bryce on his new life

 **Bryce Greyson Summers** (born in December 19, 2007 in Spokane, Washington) is a member of the Olympic coven. He is the only son of Peyton and Khloe Summers and is also the foster son of Austin and Ellie Gold and the oldest foster brother of Russell Swift, Dexter Hyland, Tori and Trina Townshed and Nina Vasque. Bryce is the husband of Lucina Stewart and the father of Lucien Summers as well as the father-in-law of Luna Snow and the godfather-in-law of Evan and Sarah Black and Korrina Snow and Damien Grant. He is also the son-in-law of Tiffany Stewart and stepson-in-law of Jalen Long, the godson-in-law of Lucas Stone and Krystal Diamond and the adoptive grandson-in-law of Carlisle and Esme Cullen as well as the adoptive nephew-in-law of Emmett, Edward and Alice Cullen, Jasper and Rosalie Hale and Bella Swan and the adoptive cousin-in-law of Renesmee Cullen and Jacob Black.

Bryce lived in a foster home after his relatives used his inheritance after the lost of his parents and none of them took Bryce in leaving him in the care of Austin and Ellie joined by his foster siblings. He attends high school where students are disrespectful to others that aren't superior to them and Bryce is one of those victims. He meets the Cullens where he falls in love with Lucina and begins dating her until Bryce had an asthma attack almost dying in the process until Jalen changed him into a vampire bringing Bryce into the supernatural world. After marrying Lucina, Bryce soon became a father to their son, Lucien. His Life and Death counterpart is Brynn Summers.

* * *

 **Biography:**

 **Early life:**

Bryce Greyson Summers was born in Spokane, Washington in December 19, 2007 and is an only child to Peyton and Khloe Summers. His father was a former basketball player now coaching at high school and his mother was a reference librarian. Bryce's mother died after giving birth to him leaving his father, a widow, to take care of him until the age of three when Peyton was in an accident. Bryce's relatives used up his inheritance leaving him as a foster child. He was brought in by his father's friends, Austin and Ellie Gold who became his foster parents. The two treated Bryce like their own child with love and respect. Bryce loves them deeply despite that they aren't biologically related. When Bryce was six years old, Austin and Ellie continue adopting kids into the family. They first adopted Russell Swift from New York. Then when Bryce was eight, they adopted Dexter Hyland from New England. At time, Bryce was diagnosed with asthma when he had breathing troubles thus he began taking his inhaler on a daily basis. Bryce was twelve when his family adopted twin sisters, Tori and Trina Townshed from North Carolina. Then when Bryce was fourteen, the family adopted Nina Vasque from Denver.

Throughout his life, Bryce was homeschooled along with his foster siblings taught by Ellie and their neighbor Mrs. Morris until they were old enough to start high school. Bryce was the first in his family to start his school experience. He attended North Central High his freshmen year until he sees that the students are disrespectful to others below them influenced by the principal Mr. Bitters and Bryce became one of the victims due to the fact that he's been homeschooled and being new. Bryce soon encountered Orion Stern, Mitch Nystrom, Ariel Watson, Falkner Byron and Sierra Wheeler who later became The Big Five of the school and was about to be harassed until he was defended by Colton Dunbar. The two became friends and Colton introduced Bryce to Amber Sharp and the two tell Bryce about the school thus ruining Bryce's high school experience he dreams of. He never told his family about this, worries that he'll switch schools meaning he would leave his new friends.

 _ **Have A Purpose**_

" _I'm happy to have the Cullens in my life especially that I have Lucina as my forever and Jalen as my best friend. I know he wouldn't like it if I call him dad. I just wanna get a good laugh. Besides, that would be just weird including calling Tiffany mom. I just love my life."_

Bryce

Bryce enters his senior year in high school and he still gets picked on, mostly by The Big Five despite that he joined the basketball team. He dated a few girls but only for a week when he tells them he has asthma and they walk away afterwards. In October, the Cullens transferred to school. Bryce meets Jalen Long in his Calculus class. Then he meets Lucina Stewart (who is posing as Jalen's step sister to the public) and fell in love with her, much to Jalen's annoyance. Knowing that Jalen wouldn't like him to date his sister, Bryce decides to just be friends with Jalen until he is sure to be opened about Bryce dating Lucina although he uncontrollably asked her out to lunch but Jalen approves. After several lunch dates with her, Bryce asked Lucina out on their first date, after getting Jalen's approval. He picks Lucina up from her home where he officially got to meet the Cullens and then takes her to Sky City. Unfortunately for them, mostly Bryce, Orion and The Big Five are there. Orion was about to make Bryce look bad in front of Lucina until Jacob Black and Renesmee Cullen came and had Orion and his friends kicked out of the restaurant. Afterwards, Bryce takes Lucina home and confesses his feelings to her and to his happiness, Lucina tells Bryce she feels the same. That's when they had their first kiss and became a couple.

A month since Bryce and Lucina started dating, Bryce was walking to his class after dropping Lucina off to hers when he got abducted by Orion, Mitch and Falkner and beat him up while Falkner drugged Bryce to render him defenseless. They then got Bryce unconscious and locked him in a janitor's closet where Orion is hoping Lucina thinks Bryce stood her up due to Orion having attractions to Lucina. However, Alice Cullen saw it happening and she and Emmett Cullen got Bryce out and called the hospital where Bryce was treated by Carlisle Cullen. Bryce wakes up to see Jalen and Lucina by his side and they were soon joined by Austin and Ellie who finally gets to meet Lucina and invite her over for dinner. After Bryce got out of the hospital, Lucina comes over to his house and meet his foster siblings having dinner with his family. Bryce tells Lucina how happy he is to have her in his life and loves her and the Cullens despite knowing that they're different.

On the day before winter break, Bryce played on the big basketball game against their school rival. During the first half of the game, they were losing badly and his team, led by Orion blames Bryce while Colton and Adam Lockett defended him. At the second half of the game, Bryce's team started catching up. During the game, Bryce drew a foul and was up for free throws. Bryce was nervous to do so until he heard Lucina's voice in his head (Lucina was using her gift to communicate with him mentally). He turns to see her and the Cullens there cheering him on giving him confidence. After two successful free throws, Bryce's team had the ball and Orion was about to shoot until he got blocked and the ball ended up in Bryce's hands. Without even thinking, Bryce shoots and scores winning the game for his team. To Bryce's shock, his team minus Orion and the whole school were cheering for him with respect. Bryce was then offered to join the team at the University of Washington over Orion who was expected to get the spot. Orion was not happy about how tonight turned out and tries to punch Bryce but ends up punching Lucina instead. After Orion got kicked off the team and Lucina being okay, Bryce drives his family to the Cullens home to celebrate Bryce's birthday.

Bryce and his family were invited to spend Christmas with the Cullens at their home. Bryce then had an asthma attack and was about to die due to the lack of use of inhaler. The Cullens then made their decision and Jalen changes Bryce into a vampire. Bryce wakes up and soon gets told about the world he lives in and was shocked to see that Jalen is Lucina's step father and that she's only five years old. None of the less, he was happy and accepted his new life.

During the story, the Cullens meet Jemma who has no one with her and no scent. One night when Lucina came back from her first date with Bryce, Jemma disappeared. After searching for Jemma, all everyone could find was a scent Bella Swan and Edward Cullen picked up and they hear from Alice that something is about to happen to the Volturi. Later, they meet a nomad name Raymundo who was curious about their lifestyle. During that, Raymundo was collecting information from everyone when he looked into their eyes and left afterwards. Jemma came back with Raymundo and the Cullens needed to know what is going on with the two. That's when Bryce unintentionally volunteered to find out and according to Edward, Jemma is Demetri and Gianna's daughter and she and Raymundo are planning something that involves the Cullens.

Months later, Bryce was living his new life as a vampire until he received a phone call telling Bryce to break up with Lucina or else Bryce's secrets from his journal, which includes the Cullens existence as vampires, will be exposed to the public. Unbeknownst to him that it was Jalen who is doing this due to him being blackmailed by Orion who knows something's up about the Cullens due to them graduating high school and college multiple times and on Jalen's 'crime.' Bryce sadly agrees and breaks up with Lucina causing them both to be sad and Orion takes his chance and asks Lucina to go to prom with him, which she agrees to but only as friends.

On prom night, Bryce goes to prom with the Cullens without a date since the only girl he wants to be with is Lucina. Seeing this and feeling guilty, Jalen takes Lucina away from Orion and brings her back to Bryce confessing what he did. Bryce and Lucina forgave Jalen and the two dances together. However, it ended shortly because Orion called the cops arresting the Cullens as he tells everyone about them. They were about to be taken until Mrs. Pennington steps in with her husband Asher Pennington who is th commissioner of the police department commanding the officers to release the Cullens which they did except for Jalen who is being charged for what he is being framed for. Mrs. Pennington reveals herself as Elena Margaret, Jalen's foster sister who people believed he raped and told everyone that it was her foster dad who was the one attempting rape on her and Jalen knocked him out to save her thus clearing his name. However, Orion was not happy with the results of his plans and Elena busts him for what he made Jalen do and Bryce sees the truth resulting him to punch Orion in the face.

After getting Orion and his friends and Mr. Bitters in trouble by Superintendent Ted Turner, the Cullens received a letter from the Volturi offering them job positions since the execution of Aro, Caius and many others that were taking down by the Romanian coven along with Jemma, Raymundo and Robyn who has the gift to copy other's gift and giving them to other vampires. After much negotiation, the Cullens agreed to be the new Volturi while still living their lives with humans where Bryce will persuade people out of other covens positively with his charm.

At the end of the story, Bryce graduates with Jalen and Emmett, Jasper and Rosalie Hale and celebrates it at their home. Bryce has decided to attend at the University of Washington but not on a basketball scholarship where Bryce will be studying English to be a writer. During that, Bryce sees his parents for the first since their passing. At the end of the party, Elena took a picture of the family. They did so and everyone sees the photo admiring in amazement knowing that the photo will be with them forever.

 _ **A Christmas Surprise**_

 _"Okay guys, do tell the story. I'm dying to know more of what's been happening since I've joined you guys."_

Bryce

Six months since the previous story, Bryce starts attending college. The Cullens with the addition of Evan and Sarah Black, who are Jacob and Renesmee Cullen's kids, celebrate Christmas along with Charlie Swan, Sue Clearwater, the pack, Renee Dwyer, Bryce's family, Asher, Elena and their daughter Melissa Pennington and Gwen, Hayden and Sam Stewart who came to surprise Tiffany.

As the new Volturi, the Cullens told every one of their story and the events that has happened revealing about the supernatural. They made one adjustment to the law about revealing their existence; if a civilized vampire has any living family member or someone connected to, they have the right to know as long as they don't reveal the existence to other humans.

Bryce participates by telling the events that has happened in the past along with telling his background story.

 _ **Fourteen Years Later**_

 _"I shouldn't be raising a kid! I never took care of myself seriously when I had asthma!"_

Bryce on Lucina's pregnancy

Two years later, Lucina finishes high school and starts college. During that, Bryce comes to Jalen after coming to Tiffany for their blessings to marry Lucina. Bryce proposes to Lucina making them engaged and the two later got married and spent their honeymoon in Cancun. Two weeks later, they returned home to Forks with a cottage made by Esme for them. They also found out that Lucina's pregnant resulting in Jalen attacking Bryce. Lucina soon gives birth to a boy Lucien Summers but she goes unconscious afterwards for awhile. During that, Bryce bonds with Lucien until Lucina wakes up later and got to meet her son later being joined by their family. Bryce later graduates from college and is now a writer under the alias Bryce C.

Five years later since Lucien was born, he starts school like the other Cullens when they moved to Montana. He meets a human girl name Kourtney Collier and the two became friends later meeting Skai, a half-human half-vampire. The Cullens meet Skai and learns about him as he learns about them and he's been with them since although he never lives with them despite the offer. Two weeks after that, Kourtney found out about the supernatural when she overheard Lucien and Skai of their conversation.

Skai developed an idea for the world when he finds out the Cullens became the new Volturi. He believes they have the power to make a difference. With their gifts, they would be the most powerful coven to have ever existed. When Bryce and the Cullens told Lucien about it, he refused to believe them siding with Skai and ran away.

Lucas took off to find Lucien until they both got ambushed by Skai and Kourtney with Skai taking Lucas's gift with his absorbing ability and took off with Kourtney. After Lucas regained himself, he, Bryce and the Cullens found Skai who was attempting to kill Lucien, but was stopped by them with Lucas taking his gift back from Skai. Kourtney was dead when they arrived caused by Skai shooting Lucas's aura sphere and Skai escaped swearing revenge on Lucien and they haven't seen him since.

 _ **Long Live Life**_

 _"YOW! What the hell are these guys?!"_

Bryce on the metal vampires

Six years since the event, Bryce and the Cullens see how depressed his son Lucien is since losing his friends. Bryce was then told about Lucien developing feelings for a human girl name Luna Snow and encourages him to pursue a relationship with her. During the story, the Cullens were ambushed by metal vampires, gifted ones that are alive and dead. The Cullens then hear from the metal vampires being spoken by someone that he will have all the Cullen's gifts leaving them confused on who's behind it.

Lucien introduces the Cullens to Luna since they became a couple and knowing about the supernatural and Bryce happily accepts her into the family seeing how happy Lucien is.

Later, Skai returns revealing that he is in charge of the army of metal vampires using the sword called IL Mietitore Capacità and he has come to first kill Luna as revenge for losing Kourtney who he had feelings for and then Lucien for his betrayal. The Cullens sent Luna and Lucien away along with Sarah and Evan while sending Luna and Damien Grant's family to Red Lake for protection while Jasper and Jalen went off to find Skai.

Days later, they returned only to be under the control by Skai who attacked the Cullens and taking every one of them including Bryce despite that he doesn't possess a gift although his reflexes is useful for Skai. However, after Luna stops Skai from killing Lucien, the sword was destroyed releasing Bryce and the Cullens and after changing Luna into a vampire, they destroyed Skai and returned home.

Luna becomes a vampire and three years later after her high school graduation, she proposes to Lucien who proposes to her making them engaged later getting married making Luna part of the family as Bryce's daughter-in-law. A year after defeating Skai, Damien was in a car chase led by Owen Decker until he got t-boned by him. Evan changes Damien into a vampire and becomes part of the family where he proposes to Sarah and later got married making him Bryce's godson-in-law. Four years later, Korrina Snow attends high school with the Cullens and she gets strangled to death by Randy Fowler until the Cullens stopped him and came to Korrina's aid. Evan changes Korrina when she was about to die and she becomes a vampire later getting married to Evan making her Bryce's goddaughter-in-law.

* * *

 **Physical appearance:**

" _If he had wings he would definitely be an angel as he looks."_

Lucina on Bryce

As a human, Bryce is described to be extremely beautiful. After his transformation, he became the most beautiful vampire for a male; he is the third most beautiful behind Krystal and Rosalie. His features include his messy hair in ash blond, from his father, and marine blue eyes, from his mother, as a human before gold on animal blood with a slim body of pale skin standing at 5'11" where his body remains frozen as an eighteen year old. He has an appearance of an angel from the anime of graphic novels.

Bryce usually wears slim jeans and has a ceramic black watch and a steel and leather bracelet on both wrists.

* * *

 **Personality and traits:**

" _There was something about that smile you can't resist."_

Jalen on Bryce

Bryce is known to be kind, loving and caring to others. He cares deeply for his family and the Cullens including his wife Lucina and their son Lucien. Despite his good looks, Bryce gets picked on in school due to his status. Unlike the students at North Central High, Bryce respects others as equals. He is known to be charming to people due to his charisma like Jasper whenever Bryce flashes a smile to gain attention from girls or soften other people however Orion and his friends are shown to be immune to it. After his transformation as a vampire, his charm has been enhanced making it more powerful to even soften Ariel and Sierra and Mr. Bitters of persuasion. He is also known to be a bit reckless such as not taking care of his asthma.

Bryce plays basketball during his human times and was on the team in high school until he dropped out after he became a vampire. He mostly writes the events in his journal later uses it to publish his own stories. He received his degree in English where Bryce became a writer writing stories under the alias Bryce C. He previously drove a black KIA Optima in his human life before he started driving a black Cadillac as a vampire.

* * *

 **Powers and abilities:**

" _Wow, he has great reflexes."_

Lucina on Bryce

Bryce has no supernatural talent, but his reflexes from his human life have been magnified when he became a vampire. Bryce is known to have great reflexes when he was human; his body reacts without a second thought giving Bryce no need to flinch or even look. His skills were helpful when he plays basketball on defense. In combat, Bryce relies on his reflexes to help him in battle to avoid the attacks making him a capable fighter as seen when fighting the metal vampires and the battle with Skai.

Apart from those, Bryce has superior strength, super speed, graceful movements, endurance and heightened senses. He also has self control from human blood as a newborn.

* * *

 **Relationships:**

Bryce Summers is the only son of Peyton and Khloe Summers as well as the foster son of Austin and Ellie Gold and the oldest foster brother of Russell Swift, Dexter Hyland, Tori and Trina Townshed and Nina Vasque. He is the husband of Lucina Stewart and the father of Lucien Summers as well as the son-in-law of Tiffany Stewart and stepson-in-law of Jalen Long and father-in-law of Luna Snow. He is also the grandson-in-law of Gwen and Hayden Stewart, the nephew-in-law of Sam and Ralph Stewart and cousin-in-law of Kellan Stewart. Bryce is the adoptive grandson-in-law of Carlisle and Esme Cullen as well as the adoptive nephew-in-law of Emmett, Edward and Alice Cullen, Jasper and Rosalie Hale and Bella Swan, the adoptive cousin-in-law of Renesmee Cullen and Jacob Black, the godson-in-law of Lucas Stone and Krystal Diamond and the godfather-in-law of Evan and Sarah Black and Korrina Snow and Damien Grant.

 **Lucina Stewart:**

" _Damn! I can't believe what just happened! First, I confessed my feelings for Lucina and she feels the same way which makes me the happiest man to have ever existed. And second, I kissed her! God, how do I explain about that kiss? Amazing! It was exhilarating! Breathtaking! Incredible! May I go on?"_

Bryce on his feelings for Lucina

Lucina Stewart is Bryce's wife.

The two met in Have A Purpose on Lucina's first day of school and instantly fell in love later becoming a couple after their first date despite the age difference however Bryce was unaware of Lucina's actual age and what she and the Cullens are until he had an asthma attack and almost died until he was changed into a vampire. Bryce is okay with this saying that he loves Lucina no matter what. However Bryce broke up with her because he was blackmailed to do so unbeknownst to him that it was Jalen who is being blackmailed by Orion. They made up in the end resuming their relationship after knowing the truth.

After Lucina finished high school and started going to college, Bryce proposes to her thus making them engaged and later got married. Two weeks later from their honeymoon, they found out that Lucina's pregnant who she later gives birth to their son Lucien making them a happy family.

Bryce and Lucina are shown to love each other deeply as shown how Bryce is doing what Lucina wishes such as pursuing this relationship despite the age. Bryce is one of the people that Lucina allows to communicate with her mentally.

 **Lucien Summers:**

" _Man his charm is powerful than mine. That's one of the things I inherited from my dad apart from the reflexes and the eyes and hair."_

Lucien on Bryce

Lucien Summers is Bryce's vampire human hybrid son, whom he fathered with Lucina.

Two weeks after their honeymoon, Lucina finds out that she is pregnant which makes Bryce happy to hear that he will be a father. However, after hearing about what their child is and the effect on Lucina after she gives birth, worries Bryce causing him to freak out. He then panics about raising a child since he has no experience and worries if his child will be bullied like he was before until Bryce was able to calm down knowing that he loves his child and Lucina. Bryce was by Lucina's side when she gives birth to their son Lucien but passes out from the extreme giving of birth. While Lucina was out, Bryce was the first person to discover Lucien's gift to communicate mentally by touch as he bonds with his son. It is hinted that Lucien's middle name, Bryson, is named after his father.

Years after the disappearance of Skai, Bryce worries about Lucien going through the lost of his friends until Luna came along. Bryce welcomed Luna into the family when she and Lucien started a romantic relationship. Bryce puts his love for Lucien on an equal level to his love for Lucina.

Lucien has inherited his father's charm which Lucien states that Bryce's is more powerful than his. He also inherited Bryce's reflexes. Aside from those, Lucien has inherited Bryce's hair and marine blue eyes when he was human. In public, the two pose as brothers.

 **Luna Snow:**

 _"We want to celebrate your birthday because you're part of this family now."_

Bryce to Luna

Luna Snow is Bryce's daughter-in-law.

Like Lucina, Bryce was worried about Lucien's depression until he met Luna. Therefore, he is very grateful to Luna when she helped Lucien out of it. After Lucien and Luna started a romantic relationship, Bryce considers her as part of the family and welcomes her with open arms.

In the epilogue of Long Live Life, Luna comes to Bryce for his blessing to marry Lucien and Bryce does so. The two of them later got married making Bryce the father-in-law of Luna.

 **Austin Gold:**

 _"Relax, I take it easy, I exercise, I do sports and took my medicine on schedule."_

 _"Well just as long you take care of yourself and not be so reckless."_

 _"Austin, when have I ever been so reckless?"_

Bryce and Austin

Austin Gold is Bryce's foster father.

After the lost of Bryce's father and left with no family since his relatives took his inheritance, Bryce was left in care of Austin and Ellie who Bryce's father entrusted them with. The two adopted Bryce and treated him like a son since then. Bryce formed a deep bond with Austin and appreciates everything he does for Bryce physically and emotionally like a real father.

In A Christmas Surprise, Austin joins the Cullens to celebrate Christmas where he have been told about the supernatural and what Bryce became when he had an asthma attack since the law has made a change when the Cullens became the new Volturi bringing Bryce and Austin closer.

 **Ellie Gold:**

" _Oh boy, here comes the scolding mother."_

Bryce on Ellie

Ellie Gold is Bryce's foster mother.

After the lost of Bryce's father and left with no family since his relatives took his inheritance, Bryce was left in care of Austin and Ellie who Bryce's father entrusted them with. The two adopted Bryce and treated him like a son since then. Since Bryce's natural mother passed, Ellie became his substitute caring for Bryce like her own son. Bryce loves Ellie as he appreciates what she does for him as she does for Bryce although she scolds Bryce for being reckless and not taking care of himself from his asthma because she worries about him like a stereotypical mother does to her son.

In A Christmas Surprise, Ellie joins the Cullens to celebrate Christmas where she have been told about the supernatural and what Bryce became when he had an asthma attack since the law has made a change when the Cullens became the new Volturi bringing Bryce and Ellie closer.

 **Russell Swift:**

 _"You failed to get another girl Russ?"_

Bryce to Russell

Russell Swift is Bryce's younger foster brother. Russell was the second child to be adopted after Bryce.

Bryce and Russell are considered close as brothers. The two play sports where Bryce ends up winning when he beats Russell easily. Russell looks up to Bryce the way how he play sports and gets attention from women, always asking Bryce to learn how to use his charm. He shows a deep care for Bryce like a brother as seen when Bryce had an asthma attack and Russell was there to witness it and was afraid if Bryce would make it, which he did.

In A Christmas Surprise, Russell joins the Cullens to celebrate Christmas where he have been told about the supernatural and what Bryce became when he had an asthma attack since the law has made a change when the Cullens became the new Volturi bringing Bryce and Russell closer where Russell is amazed to have a vampire brother.

 **Dexter Hyland:**

 _"Journals are meant to be private PoinDexter."_

Bryce to Dexter

Dexter Hyland is Bryce's youngest foster brother. He joined the family after Bryce and Russell.

Dexter is the smartest of the foster siblings and Bryce considers him a smarty pants and teases him for that as Dexter loves to annoy Bryce with his intelligence. None of the less, the two are close as brothers.

In A Christmas Surprise, Dexter joins the Cullens to celebrate Christmas where he have been told about the supernatural and what Bryce became when he had an asthma attack since the law has made a change when the Cullens became the new Volturi bringing Bryce and Dexter closer.

 **Tori and Trina Townshed:**

 _"Okay! Just stop speaking at the same time!"_

 _"Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you –"_

 _"What did I just say?"_

 _"Sorry, sorry, sorry."_

Bryce and Tori and Trina

Tori and Trina are Bryce's younger twin foster sisters.

Tori and Trina are energetic preteen twins acting like stereotypically teenage girls. They always ask Bryce what school is like since he is the first in the family to attend. Hearing that Bryce is dating Lucina excites them as they hound Bryce with detailed questions. Bryce states to get annoyed on how the two always talk at the same time. None of the less, Bryce cares deeply for his sisters as they do for Bryce.

In A Christmas Surprise, Tori and Trina joins the Cullens to celebrate Christmas where they have been told about the supernatural and what Bryce became when he had an asthma attack since the law has made a change when the Cullens became the new Volturi bringing Bryce and his sisters closer.

 **Nina Vasque:**

 _"You always want to meet every girl I date."_

 _"I do because soon one day when you get married, I want to be your flower girl."_

Bryce and Nina

Nina Vasque is Bryce's youngest foster sister, the youngest of his foster siblings.

Bryce cares a lot about Nina being a loving and protective big brother to Nina as she shows to love Bryce despite that they aren't biologically related. When Bryce began dating Lucina, Nina got excited seeing Bryce in a relationship hoping to be the flower girl at Bryce and Lucina's wedding which happened in Long Live Life.

In A Christmas Surprise, Nina joins the Cullens to celebrate Christmas where she have been told about the supernatural and what Bryce became when he had an asthma attack since the law has made a change when the Cullens became the new Volturi bringing Bryce and Nina closer.

 **Jalen Long:**

 _"I got one thing to say about it, you break her heart, I break your neck."_

Jalen to Bryce

Jalen Long is Bryce's stepfather-in-law. Jalen was Bryce's adoptive brother before Bryce married Lucina.

Bryce met Jalen on Jalen's first day return to school in Calculus. After that, Bryce meets Lucina and the two of them fall in love much to Jalen's annoyance. None of the less, he allows the two to pursue a relationship despite the age difference and to make Lucina happy although Jalen does interrupt their moment every chance he gets. Before, Bryce had no clue about the supernatural until Christmas when he had an asthma attack. Bryce was about to die until Jalen volunteered to change Bryce into a vampire. Bryce learns about the world he lives in and he panics seeing that he's dating Jalen's daughter.

When Orion suspects something about the Cullens, he blackmails Jalen to breakup Bryce and Lucina. Jalen reluctantly agrees to do so but regretted it seeing the affect on the two. He got them back together and accepts that Bryce is the one for Lucina showing to care about Bryce who considers Jalen as his best friend.

In Long Live Life, Bryce asks Jalen for his blessings to marry Lucina. Jalen does so but tells Bryce to ask Tiffany to be sure unbeknownst to him that Bryce already asked Tiffany before. Bryce marries Lucina making him Jalen's stepson-in-law. Two weeks after their honeymoon, Lucina finds out that she's pregnant and Jalen attacks Bryce for it.

 **Tiffany Stewart:**

 _"Great, you sound like Ellie."_

Bryce to Tiffany

Tiffany Stewart is Bryce's mother-in-law. She was at first Bryce's adoptive sister until Long Live Life when he marries Lucina and Tiffany became Bryce's mother-in-law.

When the two of them met, Lucina develop feelings for Bryce the same with him. Hearing the news, Tiffany forbade Lucina from seeing Bryce only because she doesn't want Lucina to grow up so quickly however she moves past that and allowed the two of to date as Tiffany welcomes Bryce to the family.

On Christmas Eve, Bryce had an asthma attack and was on the verge of death until the Cullens decided to change him thus telling Bryce about the supernatural world and becoming Tiffany's adoptive brother.

Tiffany and Bryce's relationship is pretty much how a mother cares for their son such as when Tiffany is concern for Bryce's safety when he went in disguise to get information from Raymundo and Jemma. Bryce always teases her for acting so motherly towards him. After Lucina graduates high school, Bryce asked Tiffany before Jalen for her blessings to marry Lucina which she accepts. Bryce and Lucina got married and Tiffany became Bryce's mother-in-law.

 **Carlisle Cullen:**

 _"Let's just say that being in my family has its perks."_

Carlisle to Bryce

Carlisle Cullen is Bryce's adoptive grandfather-in-law. Carlisle was Bryce's adoptive father before he married Lucina.

Bryce first met Carlisle when he came over to the Cullen house to pick up Lucina on their first date and Carlisle welcomed Bryce with opened arms. Carlisle was there at Bryce's aid when he was sent to the hospital because of Orion and when he suffered an asthma attack and was about to die where Carlisle decided that Bryce has to be changed into the vampire and that's when Bryce learns about what the Cullens are.

Bryce has considered Carlisle another father to him like Austin is to Bryce. After Lucina started college, Bryce marries Lucina and became Carlisle's adoptive grandson-in-law. In public, Bryce poses as Carlisle's nephew.

 **Esme Cullen:**

" _There was something about this woman. I felt some sort of warmth coming from her like she is allowing me to open up to her with such love in a motherly way. It was like being in the arms of a mother, a mother I wish I still have."_

Bryce on Esme

Esme Cullen is Bryce's adoptive grandmother-in-law. Esme was Bryce's adoptive mother before he married Lucina.

Bryce first met Esme when he came over to the Cullen house to pick up Lucina on their first date and Esme welcomed Bryce with opened arms. When Bryce had an asthma attack and was changed into a vampire, Bryce was told about the supernatural and knows about what the Cullens are.

Like all the other children, Bryce loves Esme like another mother like he loves Ellie due to Esme's compassionate love as Esme cares for Bryce like another son since the lost of her own. After Lucina started college, Bryce marries Lucina and became Esme's adoptive grandson-in-law. She built a cottage for them and Lucien after their return from their honeymoon.

 **Edward Cullen:**

 _"Okay, you really gotta stop going into people's head."_

 _"I can't help it if your mind does all the talking."_

Bryce and Edward

Edward Cullen is Bryce's adoptive uncle-in-law.

The two officially meet when Bryce came over to the Cullen house to pick up Lucina for their date. Edward considers Bryce to be good, pure and happy when he read Bryce's mind to be sure he isn't like the other boys who only want Lucina because of her beauty. When Bryce suffers an asthma attack, Edward was present to help aid Bryce only in the end he agreed that Bryce should be changed. Bryce learns about the supernatural and the two became brothers.

After Lucina started college, Bryce marries Lucina and became Edward's adoptive nephew-in-law.

 **Bella Swan:**

" _Man, why can't I have the gift to block Edward's gift?"_

Bryce on Bella's gift

Bella Swan is Bryce's adoptive aunt-in-law.

The two officially meet when Bryce came over to the Cullen house to pick up Lucina for their date. Since Bryce and Lucina became mates, Bella welcomes Bryce into the family with open arms. When Bryce had an asthma attack and was changed into a vampire, Bryce was told about the supernatural and knows about what the Cullens are. Since then, Bryce became Bella's brother.

After Lucina started college, Bryce marries Lucina and became Bella's adoptive nephew-in-law.

 **Renesmee Cullen:**

 _"Okay, moving that aside, Bryce is really cute!"_

Renesmee on Bryce

Renesmee Cullen is Bryce's adoptive cousin-in-law.

The two first met on Bryce and Lucina's first date when she and Jacob stopped Orion from ruining their date. There, Bryce was dumbfounded on how to pronounce Renesmee's name. Since Bryce and Lucina started dating, Renesmee happily welcomes Bryce with open arms. When Bryce had an asthma attack and was changed into a vampire, Bryce was told about the supernatural and knows about what the Cullens are and knows that Renesmee's a half-human half-vampire hybrid like Lucina. He became Renesmee's uncle even though he's younger than her.

After Lucina started college, Bryce marries Lucina and became Renesmee's adoptive cousin-in-law and Bryce became the godfather-in-law to Renesmee's kids. Bryce and Lucina appointed Renesmee as godmother to their son Lucien.

 **Jacob Black:**

 _"Alright seriously, no offense, but you need to do something about that stench."_

 _"Hey, if it makes you feel any better, you and the Cullens smell just as bad to me as I am to them. Your scent is sweet. Too sweet that it burns my nostrils."_

 _"Then I guess we're even."_

Bryce and Jacob

Jacob Black is a shape-shifting member of the Quileute tribe who is Bryce's adoptive cousin-in-law.

The two first met on Bryce and Lucina's first date when he and Renesmee stopped Orion from ruining their date. There, Bryce freaks out seeing Jacob's size. Since Bryce and Lucina started dating, Jacob welcomes Bryce with open arms. When Bryce had an asthma attack, Jacob was there to aid Bryce but was dying in the end so Jacob gave permission to allow the Cullens to change Bryce into a vampire. Bryce was told about the supernatural and knows about what the Cullens are and learns about the tribe's history.

Jacob marries Renesmee and became Bryce's nephew-in-law until Bryce marries Lucina and the two became adoptive cousin-in-laws and Bryce became the godfather-in-law to Jacob's kids. Bryce and Lucina appointed Jacob as godfather to their son Lucien.

 **Rosalie Hale:**

" _How is she beautiful above normal?"_

Bryce on Rosalie

Rosalie Hale is Bryce's adoptive aunt-in-law.

The two officially meet when Bryce came over to the Cullen house to pick up Lucina for their date. Since Bryce and Lucina became mates, Rosalie welcomes Bryce into the family with open arms. When Bryce had an asthma attack and was changed into a vampire, Bryce was told about the supernatural and knows about what the Cullens are. Since then, Bryce became Rosalie's brother. In beauty, Bryce is the third most beautiful in the family as a vampire behind Krystal and Rosalie who is the most beautiful of them all.

After Lucina started college, Bryce marries Lucina and became Rosalie's adoptive nephew-in-law.

 **Emmett Cullen:**

 _"Oh I don't know someone less IMTIMIDATING!"_

Bryce on Emmett

Emmett Cullen is Bryce's adoptive uncle-in-law.

The two officially meet when Bryce came over to the Cullen house to pick up Lucina for their date. There, Emmett has already welcomed Bryce with enthusiasm and tends to tease him about dating a younger woman due to the age difference. When Bryce had an asthma attack and was changed into a vampire, Bryce was told about the supernatural and knows about what the Cullens are where Emmett enjoys watching Bryce's reaction and the two became brothers. After becoming a vampire, Bryce was training to perfect his new abilities and was paired up with Emmett to spar. To everyone but Emmett's amusement, Bryce took down Emmett easily due to his reflexes even though Emmett admired his guts.

After Lucina started college, Bryce marries Lucina and became Emmett's adoptive nephew-in-law.

 **Alice Cullen:**

 _"Yeah, we love you too you crazy energetic pixie!"_

Bryce to Alice

Alice Cullen is Bryce's adoptive aunt-in-law.

The two officially meet when Bryce came over to the Cullen house to pick up Lucina for their date where Alice is excited for the two of them to be together. Since Bryce and Lucina became mates, Alice happily welcomes Bryce into the family with open arms. When Bryce had an asthma attack and was changed into a vampire, Bryce was told about the supernatural and knows about what the Cullens are. Since then, Bryce became Alice's brother. Like everyone, Bryce gets annoyed with Alice's energy and habit of shopping.

After Lucina started college, Bryce marries Lucina and became Alice's adoptive nephew-in-law. While Bryce and Lucina were out on their honeymoon, Alice saw a vision of them with their baby Lucien and anticipated the plan of surprise for them and everyone.

 **Jasper Hale:**

 _"They don't have what we have Bryce."_

Jasper to Bryce

Jasper Hale is Bryce's adoptive uncle-in-law.

The two officially meet when Bryce came over to the Cullen house to pick up Lucina for their date. There, Jasper helped Bryce calm down when he was nervous about their date. When Bryce suffers an asthma attack, Jasper was present to help aid Bryce only in the end he agreed that Bryce should be changed. Bryce learns about the supernatural and the two became brothers. Both Jasper and Bryce are both charismatic with Jasper being the most due to his ability to persuade others with his gift while Bryce uses his charm just to soften others.

After Lucina started college, Bryce marries Lucina and became Jasper's adoptive nephew-in-law.

 **Lucas Stone:**

 _"Wow, now I see why you guys enjoy this on me."_

Lucas on Bryce's reaction

Lucas Stone is Bryce's godfather-in-law. He was Bryce's adoptive brother before he married Lucina.

Despite that Lucas isn't okay with Lucina dating so soon, he accepts Bryce into the family. When Bryce had asthma attack, Lucas was one of the people assisting Carlisle to aid Bryce. Bryce was about to die until Lucas agrees with everyone that Bryce should be changed. After Bryce wakes up from his transformation and knowing what the Cullens are, Bryce joins the family and becomes Lucas's brother. Not much is known between the two but it shows that Lucas enjoys seeing how Bryce freaks out into the new world such as Bryce falling down to the floor when he learns of Lucina's actual age and how he panicked when being paired with Emmett to spar. None of the less, the two care about each other like brothers.

 **Krystal Diamond:**

 _"Bryce, you might wanna run."_

 _"Why?"_

Krystal and Bryce

Krystal Diamond is Bryce's godmother-in-law. She was Bryce's adoptive sister before he married Lucina. He is the third most beautiful vampire while Krystal is second. Rosalie is the most beautiful.

Unlike most of the guys who were uncomfortable about it, Krystal welcomes Bryce when he starts to date Lucina. The two of them became closer after Bryce became a vampire and knows about the supernatural. Not much was seen between the two accept how Krystal accepted Bryce to be with Lucina despite the age difference. When Bryce went for his first hunt, Krystal teased him at how he messes up on his first try. None of the less, the two of them do care about each other as seen when Bryce worries about the Cullen's secret when his journal got taken revealing what he wrote.

 **Evan Black:**

Evan Black is a human/shape shifter/ vampire, the son of Renesmee Cullen and Jacob Black who is Bryce's godson-in-law.

Evan was originally Bryce's adoptive great nephew when Evan was born. Bryce then marries Lucina and became Evan's godfather-in-law. Not much interaction is shown between them but Bryce does care for Evan such as sending him with Luna, Lucien and Sarah for protection. Evan also shows to care about Bryce when Lucas told him how he got kidnapped by Skai.

 **Korrina Snow:**

Korrina Snow is Bryce's goddaughter-in-law.

She is Luna's younger sister and the imprint of Evan. The two of them first met at Luna's birthday party when Evan imprints on Korrina causing Luna to flip out on Evan while Bryce laughs at the reaction. When Korrina was told about the supernatural, Korrina was fascinated due to her love of the supernatural. Korrina loves Bryce and considers him to be a charmer. Evan marries Korrina and she became Bryce's goddaughter-in-law.

 **Sarah Black:**

Sarah Black is a human/shape shifter/ vampire the daughter of Renesmee Cullen and Jacob Black who is Bryce's goddaughter-in-law.

Sarah was originally Bryce's adoptive great niece when Sarah was born. Bryce then marries Lucina and became Sarah's godfather-in-law. Unlike the guys who are against it when Sarah imprinted on Damien, Bryce supports their relationship but mostly for amusement. Sarah also shows to care about Bryce when Lucas told her how he got kidnapped by Skai.

 **Damien Grant:**

Damien Grant is Bryce's godson-in-law.

He is the imprint of Sarah and step brother to Luna and Korrina. Unlike the guys who are dead against Sarah dating Damien, Bryce accepts it but mostly for amusement on the guys' reaction and welcomes Damien into the family with open arms once Damien has learned about the supernatural. Not much of their relationship is shown but the two cares about each other very much. Damien later proposes to Sarah and later gets married making him Bryce's godson-in-law.

 **Colton Dunbar:**

 _"Hey I had your back before, your best friend."_

Colton to Bryce

Colton Dunbar is Bryce's best friend.

When Bryce first came to school, he was already the target of bullying of Orion and his friends until Colton came and stood up for him. Since then, the two of them became friends, best friends as Colton explains to Bryce about the students of North Central High. Both Bryce and Colton are on the basketball team but unlike the other members, Colton is more respectful, especially to Bryce causing his status to go down which Colton doesn't mind, that reason, plus the fact that he's dating Amber who is a brainiac.

Colton and Bryce are close like brothers since Colton always has Bryce's back. The two had a brief riff when Colton hears that Bryce is breaking up with Lucina only because he was blackmailed to do so. However, the two of them made up when Colton heard the reason why and reconciled. In the outtakes of Long Live Life, Colton attended the wedding for Bryce and Lucina as Bryce's best man.

 **Amber Sharp:**

 _"Thanks Ambsterdam."_

 _"Stop calling me that!"_

Bryce and Amber

Amber Sharp is Bryce's best friend.

The two of them met when Colton introduces Bryce to her after saving him from being tormented from Orion and his friends. Since then, the two of them became best friends as she explains to Bryce about the students of North Central High. Bryce tends to rely on Amber with homework, mostly to copy off her work when she did all the work which annoys her but none of the less, cares about him.

Bryce and Amber had a brief riff when Amber hears that Bryce is breaking up with Lucina only because he was blackmailed to do so. However, the two of them made up when Amber heard the reason why and reconciled. In the outtakes of Long Live Life, Amber attended the wedding for Bryce and Lucina.

 **Orion Stern:**

 _"Once a loser always a loser, right Wheezy?"_

Orion to Bryce

Orion Stern is a member of The Big Five and Bryce's tormentor.

The two of them met when Bryce started his very first day in school where Orion and his friends started tormented him since Bryce is new and found out about him being homeschooled. Orion even knows about Bryce's asthma. Since then, Orion continues picking on Bryce even though they both are on the basketball team together. When the Cullens came to school, Bryce developed feelings for Lucina but so has Orion who claims that she is already his. However Lucina chose Bryce as he asked her out to lunch first and then their first date which angers Orion. He saw them at the restaurant and was about to make Bryce look bad until Jacob came in and stopped them. Since then, Orion's hatred for Bryce heightened due to jealously since Bryce and Lucina are together when he believes that Lucina is in love with him which is not true. Since the Cullens came, Orion tends to blame Bryce for how things haven't gone his way in life.

Orion suspects something about the Cullens and mostly Jalen. He then finds out that the Cullens have graduated numerous times including college and Jalen's crime he was framed for. Seeing this as a chance to be with Lucina, Orion blackmails Jalen to break up Lucina and Bryce so that he can ask Lucina to the prom or risk the exposure which Jalen did so but Orion lies and does it by having to call the police, even if Jalen hadn't stopped Orion attempting to kiss Lucina and brought her and Bryce back together, only to be stopped by Asher. The Cullens know about Orion's plans and Bryce stepped in and punched Orion for taking Lucina from him that way when he found out. The Cullens got Orion in trouble with the superintendent for getting away with mistreatment and got him expelled.

* * *

 **Appearance:**

 _Have A Purpose_

 _A Christmas Surprise_

 _Long Live Life_

* * *

 **I hope you guys like Bryce's info. Sorry it's been awhile. Just to let you know, I finished revising Value In Beliefs, Have A Purpose and A Christmas Surprise. I'm about to revise Long Live Life soon. Please review and go vote on my poll.**


	8. Evan Black

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Twilight characters or anything Twilight related. All information belongs to Stephanie Meyer and the Twilight wiki website.**

* * *

 **Evan Thomas Black**

* * *

 **Biographical Info:**

 **Born:** July 2, 2026 in Forks, Washington

 **Changed:** 2029

 **Alias:**

Evan Thomas Black (birth name)

Thomas (by Sarah Black, Lucien Summers, Bella Swan, Renesmee Cullen & Korrina Snow)

Ev (by most people)

Evina (by Sarah Black)

 **Physical description:**

 **Species:**

Human/vampire/shape-shifter hybrid

 **Gender:** Male

 **Height:** 6'5"

 **Hair:** Black with bronze hints

 **Eye color:** Green

 **Skin color:** Russet

 **Family info:**

 **Family members:**

Korrina Snow (imprintee/wife)

Jacob Black (father)

Renesmee Cullen (mother)

Sarah Black (younger twin sister)

Damien Grant (brother-in-law/step brother-in-law)

Maureen Snow (mother-in-law)

Noland Snow (father-in-law) X

Luna Snow (adoptive cousin-in-law/brother-in-law)

Lucien Summers (adoptive cousin/brother-in-law)

Calvin Grant (step father-in-law)

Billy Black (paternal grandfather)

Sarah Black (paternal grandmother) X

Rachel Black (paternal aunt)

Paul Lahote (paternal uncle)

Rebecca Black (paternal aunt)

Solomon Finau (paternal uncle)

Bella Swan (maternal grandmother)

Edward Cullen (maternal grandfather)

Charlie Swan (maternal great grandfather)

Sue Clearwater (maternal step great grandmother) **(A/N: Through her marriage with Charlie.)**

Seth Clearwater (maternal step great uncle)

Carly Jensen (maternal step great aunt)

Colby Clearwater (maternal step uncle)

Daphne Walker (maternal step aunt-in-law)

Leah Clearwater (maternal step great aunt)

Nathan Dallas (maternal step great uncle)

Roxanne Dallas (maternal step aunt)

Roman Hobbs (maternal step uncle-in-law)

Sabrina Dallas (maternal step aunt)

Garret Walker (maternal step uncle-in-law)

Renee Dwyer (maternal great grandmother)

Phil Dwyer (maternal step great grandfather)

Lucina Stewart (godmother)

Bryce Summers (godfather-in-law)

Carlisle Cullen (adoptive great grandfather)

Esme Cullen (adoptive great grandmother)

Rosalie Hale (adoptive great aunt)

Emmett Cullen (adoptive great uncle)

Alice Cullen (adoptive great aunt)

Jasper Hale (adoptive great uncle)

Lucas Stone (adoptive great uncle)

Krystal Diamond (adoptive great aunt)

Tiffany Stewart (adoptive great aunt)

Jalen Long (adoptive great uncle)

 **Special characteristics:**

 **Bloodline:** Ateara and Black lines

 **Abilities:**

Limited vampire abilities

Self-control

 **Special abilities:**

Telepathy (human)

Shield penetration

'Alpha' voice

Limited telepathy (wolf)

Superior strength

 **Affiliation:**

High school/college student

Alpha of the Black Pack

Employer of Walker Mechanics

Volturi guard

 **Loyalty:**

Olympic coven

Black Pack

Uley Pack

Denali Coven

Detroit Coven

* * *

" _I was irrevocably happy. Though I've known about that for days. But when it came out of her lips, it was like there was someone inside me hopping up and down from the sheer excitement, happiness, love, passion… everything."_

Evan on Korrina

 **Evan Thomas Black** is a human/vampire/shape shifter (werewolf) hybrid (born July 2, 2026 in Forks, Washington) who is a member of the Olympic coven and the Quileute tribe where he is Alpha of his own pack. His first phasing into a wolf was when he was three years old in a body of fourteen year old.

Evan is the husband of Korrina Snow who he imprinted on when she was a child. He is the son of Jacob Black and Renesmee Cullen and the older twin brother of Sarah Black as well as the brother-in-law of Damien Grant and Luna Snow. Evan is also the grandson of Edward Cullen and Bella Swan and the adoptive great grandson of Carlisle and Esme Cullen, as well as the adoptive great nephew of Emmett and Alice Cullen, Rosalie and Jasper Hale, Lucas Stone, Krystal Diamond, Tiffany Stewart and Jalen Long, the adoptive cousin of Lucien Summers and the godson of Lucina Stewart and godson-in-law of Bryce Summers. His Life and Death counterpart is Evelin Swan.

* * *

 **Biography:**

 _ **Have A Purpose**_

 **Before birth:**

Near the end of Have A Purpose, Jacob Black was seen being chased by Edward Cullen and Renesmee Cullen reveals to her family that she is pregnant.

 **After birth:**

 _ **A Christmas Surprise**_

Evan Thomas Black was born on July 2, 2026 ten minutes before Sarah Black to Jacob and Renesmee in Forks, Washington. He appeared in A Christmas Surprise where he and his family along with many guests celebrate Christmas at the Cullen home where the Cullens tell the guests about the supernatural and retelling the events from Twilight to Have A Purpose since they bend the law of not exposing the existence to humans where if vampires are civilized and have living family members connected to them, it is safe to tell them as long as they don't reveal it to other humans.

Evan was present listening to the story up until he and Sarah went to bed when they reach to the events of Breaking Dawn but woke up later when the Cullens retell the events of Have A Purpose.

 _ **Fourteen Years Later**_

 _"There's the new edition to the family."_

Evan meeting Lucien

Evan was three years old in a fourteen year old body when started to phase and joined the pack, a month before Sarah due to Evan annoying to her for amusement. After high school, Bryce Summers marries Evan's godmother Lucina Stewart and became Evan's godfather-in-law. Two weeks later after their return from their honeymoon, Bryce and Lucina finds out that she is pregnant. She soon gives birth to Lucien Summers and Evan got to meet his cousin along with the rest of the family. Evan started attending school when he was five.

Five years later since Lucien was born, he starts school like the other Cullens when they moved to Montana. He meets a human girl name Kourtney Collier and the two became friends later meeting Skai, a half-human half-vampire. The Cullens meet Skai and learns about him as he learns about them and he's been with them since although he never lives with them despite the offer. Two weeks after that, Kourtney found out about the supernatural when she overheard Lucien and Skai of their conversation.

Skai developed an idea for the world when he finds out the Cullens became the new Volturi. He believes they have the power to make a difference. With their gifts, they would be the most powerful coven to have ever existed. When Evan and the Cullens told Lucien about it, he refused to believe them siding with Skai and ran away.

Lucas took off to find Lucien until they both got ambushed by Skai and Kourtney with Skai taking Lucas's gift with his absorbing ability and took off with Kourtney. After Lucas regained himself, he, Evan and the Cullens found Skai who was attempting to kill Lucien, but Evan stopped him and helped Lucas take his gift back from Skai. Kourtney was dead when they arrived caused by Skai shooting Lucas's aura sphere and Skai escaped swearing revenge on Lucien and they haven't seen him since.

Three years since the event of Skai, the Cullens moved again to another state in Minneapolis, Minnesota. Evan, Sarah and Jacob were in their wolf forms patrolling and that's when they stumble across a family who happens to be part of the Quiluete tribe from Forks, Washington. There, the Cullens and the Walkers made a treaty the same as back in Forks despite that the Walkers aren't prejudice against the Cullens and a new pack was formed when Jacob's pack members and their families moved to Minnesota where their kids phased and Evan was made the Alpha of the pack.

 _ **Long Live Life**_

 _"Hey blood suckers! Get ready to face the wrath of the were-woooaaah! Are you kidding me?!"_

Evan on the metal vampires

Evan attends Lakeville South High with his family as a freshman posing as their cousin. He and the Cullens sees how depress Lucien is after six years since they last heard of Skai. Evan then noticed in Lucien's mind that he's thinking about his encounter with a fifteen year old human girl Luna Snow. That's when Evan sees that Lucien is in love with Luna which turns out to be true to Lucien when he realizes it. Evan got to meet Luna when she and Lucien introduce each other and Evan is happy to see the change in his cousin because of her.

During the story, the Cullens were ambushed by metal vampires, gifted ones that are alive and dead. The Cullens then hear from the metal vampires being spoken by someone that he will have all the Cullen's gifts leaving them confused on who's behind it.

Lucien introduces the Cullens to Luna since they became a couple and knowing about the supernatural and Evan accepts her into the family.

On Luna's birthday, the Cullens invited her family to celebrate at their home. There, Evan imprinted on Luna's sister Korrina Snow which causes Luna to flip out on him even though it was an involuntary process. Because of Evan imprinting on Korrina, she and her mother Maureen Snow are brought into the supernatural. Evan is extremely close to Korrina as he always comes over to her house and play with her. Since Korrina is only a child, Evan acts like a big brother to her until she gets older will his feelings turn into sexual and romantic interests.

Later, Skai returns revealing that he is in charge of the army of metal vampires using the sword called IL Mietitore Capacità and he has come to first kill Luna as revenge for losing Kourtney who he had feelings for and then Lucien for his betrayal. The Cullens sent Luna and Lucien away along with Evan and Sarah to protect them while sending Luna and Damien Grant's family to Red Lake for protection while the Cullens stay behind. The four of them check into a hotel and waited on what to do next. A week later, Lucas Stone came telling them that the Cullens got taken by Skai and he's coming here for him, Evan and Sarah and then Luna and Lucien. Lucas then tells them to go to Volterra for information on how to defeat Skai while he fights him off for time. However, Skai catches Lucas and pursues after Evan and the others. Evan, going against his promise he made with Lucien to let him fight Skai himself, got Sarah to take Luna and Lucien away while he fights Skai however, he lost and fell under Skai's control and was used to go against Sarah when she stayed behind and then against Lucien. However after Luna stops Skai from killing Lucien, the sword was destroyed releasing Evan and the Cullens and after changing Luna into a vampire, they destroyed Skai and returned home.

Luna becomes a vampire and three years later after her high school graduation, she proposes to Lucien who proposes to her making them engaged later getting married with Evan as Lucien's best man. A year after defeating Skai, Damien, who is Sarah's imprint, was in a car chase lead by Owen Decker until he got t-boned by him. Evan changes Damien into a vampire and becomes part of the family where he proposes to Sarah and later got married much to Evan's annoyance. Evan graduated high school and started taking community college to study automobile mechanics and started working at Brian's shop.

Four years later, Korrina grows up into a teenager and attends high school and Evan became her best friend. Seeing her now grown up, Evan thinks it's his time to confess his feelings for Korrina but Jacob thinks it's best that Evan waits until Korrina thinks she's ready to avoid breaking their friendship. Korrina was then asked out by Randy Fowler thus breaking Evan's heart but respects Korrina's choice when she agrees. While Korrina was on a movie date with Randy, Evan was by himself at the cottage when Alice Cullen called him that Korrina needs him. Evan arrived to see Randy attempting to kiss Korrina while she was fighting him off. Evan knocked out Randy and took Korrina home safely with Korrina thanking him. The next day, Korrina comes over and confess her feelings to Evan making him happy as he returns his while explaining Korrina about him imprinting on her. The two of them have been dating since then however Randy is blindly mad with obsession of his love for Korrina that he almost strangled her to death when he was stopped by Lucas and Edward. Seeing that she is dying, Evan changed her and a few days later, she woke up as a vampire where Evan took her out for her first hunt.

Three years later, Evan proposes to Korrina making them engaged and later, the two of them got married.

* * *

 **Physical appearance:**

 _"Tell me something I don't know. It's not easy looking this good."_

Evan

Evan's appearance is described to be attractive due to his werewolf and vampire traits. He has inherited his parents' exceptional good looks. He has the tone and muscular but balanced body like his father Jacob, as well as his short black hair but with bronze highlights like his mother Renesmee and his grandfather Edward. Evan's eyes are green like Edward when he was human. His body is russet skin that is darker than Renesmee's but lighter than Jacob's as he stands at 6'5".

Evan's scent is a mixture of human, vampire and werewolf where it gives out a scent from one of the trait depending of the day to either be sweet as a vampire, not as sweet like a human or bad as a 'wet dog.' His heart beats for blood and has shown to inherited Edward's crooked smile.

 **Wolf form:**

" _Evan's cry soon changed into a roar as his body shook before he automatically phased into his gold brown wolf form ripping his clothes in the process and attacked the bear."_

Lucien on Evan's wolf form

As a wolf, Evan is about 9 feet in length and has golden brown fur. Like his father, Evan is the strongest and biggest of his pack. His vampire trait makes Evan even stronger making him the best fighter in the pack. He is only second fastest behind Sarah.

* * *

 **Personality and traits:**

 _"Has anyone ever told you that you're a strange and dangerous person?"_

 _"Constantly."_

Lucien and Evan

Evan is seen mostly as a jokester like his uncle Emmett as he tends to tease mostly Lucien and Sarah. He is somewhat immature as he tends to slack off in school but he is responsible on his duties such as leading the pack despite that we wouldn't clean his room. Evan is calm and collected like his mother Renesmee giving him less difficulty with his anger to control his phasing unlike Sarah. Evan dates numerous of girls and tries to flirt with Melissa Pennington until he stops when he imprints on Korrina.

Apart from it, Evan is kind, loving and loyal to the people around him especially his family and pack members. Unlike the members of the Quileute tribe in Forks, Evan isn't prejudice of non-vegetarian vampires due to his connection to his family which is why he gives Lucien permission to come over to Red Lake Reservation. Like his father, Evan enjoys automobiles rebuilding as he works with him at Walker Mechanics and he drives a black Dodge Challenger muscle car. He also enjoys hanging with his friends playing soccer with them and mostly be with Korrina.

* * *

 **Wolf abilities:**

 **Phasing:**

Evan can phase in and out of wolf form. With practice and skill, one can morph faster and with more efficiency, with Evan being the one exception, being able to phase in mid-jump, while it takes the rest of the pack several seconds to phase. Though phasing can be controlled, anger can easily cause the individual to phase by accident.

 **Regeneration:**

Evan has a powerful regenerative healing factor. This allows him to heal at an abnormal rate, faster than any human being can. The extent of this regeneration is very powerful. Small cuts and minor injuries heal within seconds while larger, more damaging injuries, such as broken bones, blood loss, and vampire venom infection seem to heal within minutes.

 **Telepathy (wolf ability):**

Only works within the pack, and when in wolf form. Evan can speak with other members of his pack telepathically and hear their thoughts. Though this is more than useful while hunting and tracking, there is no privacy left in the pack because of this ability. It can be described as both a gift and a burden. Their thoughts are open even when they try to hide them.

 **Natural enhancements:**

Evan has superhuman strength in wolf, vampire and human form, though he is at his peak only while in wolf form. In wolf form, he possesses supernatural speed, capable of running over 100 miles per hour. In human form he is notably faster than any human being, but still not nearly as fast as he is in his wolf form. Before phasing, the human form will build up their muscles naturally and will be ready for the first time they phase. Evan is known as the physically strongest in the pack, though not as fast as Sarah. In battle, he is very capable of handling his opponents. Evan also has greater endurance than a human.

 **Delayed aging:**

They cannot start aging until a solid period of time without phasing goes by. It is unknown the exact length of time, only it would be very difficult because phasing is instinctual, along with the fact that vampires often come through Washington and the wolves are needed whenever vampires are close. Even if Evan stops phasing for a long period of time, Evan's vampire abilities makes him immortal.

 **High body temperature:**

Shape-shifters have a constant body temperature of about 110° degrees to withstand severe cold weather. This high body heat also allows them to survive in very hot weather, making it hard for their bodies to overheat. This high body temperature is very useful in combat, as it makes it extremely hard for vampires to harm them because they are _extremely_ sensitive to heat. This temperature also prevents frequent illness, by killing any potential pathogens they come into contact with before they can become ill.

 **Alpha voice:**

One of Evan's main power as Alpha comes from his pack, which grants him total control over it: therefore he can force his followers to obey his orders against their will.

 **Special traits:**

 **Traits of species:**

Evan (a name for young fighter) is a human/vampire/shape shifter hybrid, sharing traits from those three species. Because of his wolf traits, Alice cannot see his future like she can't see Jacob's.

He is immensely beautiful and his body temperature is higher than a human and half-human and half-vampire, close to the same temperature of a full shape shifter. Evan has a rapidly beating heart and veins filled his own blood. Unlike half-vampire and full vampires, Evan's skin doesn't glow or sparkle making it easy for him to blend in the human society. He is also able to sleep like half-vampire and half-humans and is also venomous. His scent is a mixture of human, vampire and wolf depending on the day.

 **Diet:**

 _They eat how their stomachs ask for. Well how Evan ask for."_

Lucien on Evan

Evan can survive on either human food or blood. He mostly eats human food due to his human and wolf traits. Evan doesn't mind drinking animal blood in order to confirm the vegetarian lifestyle and due to his side of the Quileute following the treaty.

 **Rapid growth:**

As a child, Evan's grows at an outstanding rate. His aging slowed down before the age of seven with a body of a young man due to him phasing all the time. Even if Evan stops phasing for a long period of time, his vampire trait keeps up with his immortality.

 **Powers and abilities:**

With his vampire abilities, Evan shows the capability to have heightened senses, enhanced physical strength and speed. Those abilities are added by his wolf traits. Evan also has impenetrable skin. He has sharp teeth that allow him to bite through skin and drink blood and is venomous.

 **Telepathy (human):**

" _You see Evan can hear thoughts from other shape shifters when they're in their wolf forms but in human form, he hears the thoughts of humans the same way like a wolf but he only hears and shares the thoughts to only members of the Cullen family pretty much like hearing the thoughts of wolves only. And yes, he can hear my mom, Bella and Lucas despite the aura and shields with his other gift like Sarah's."_

Lucien on Evan's gift

Evan possesses the gift to read minds like his grandfather, Edward, and his father Jacob, when in wolf form. His gift is a combination of the two. Like a wolf hearing the thoughts of other wolves in a pack, Evan can hear the thoughts of others when he's in human form like Edward, even from a far distance. However, Evan can only hear the thoughts of members of his family like how wolves can only hear each other if they're in the same pack; he can hear what others are thinking. Like Edward, Evan also telepathically experience Alice's visions. Like werewolves, the Cullens can share their thoughts to Evan and vice versa, replaying what they've seen. Unlike Edward, Evan's gift can penetrate shields meaning he can he hear and see the thoughts of Bella, Lucina and Lucas. In Long Live Life, when the Cullens got taken by Skai, Evan states how he felt like he was cut off from reading their minds even from a distance similar to how a wolf leaves a pack.

Evan's gift is an offspring from his parents and grandparents. Edward and Jacob (in wolf form) can read minds; Evan can read minds, in human form, of members of his family. Evan has inherited Renesmee's gift and Bella's gift opposite; Bella acts as a mental shield that blocks psychic powers from her mind while Evan can penetrate shields like Renesmee.

* * *

 **Relationships:**

Evan Black is the husband of Korrina Snow, his imprint. He is the biological son of Jacob Black and Renesmee Cullen and the older twin brother of Sarah Black and the brother-in-law of Damien Grant. Evan is the grandson of Billy and Sarah Black, the nephew of Rachel and Rebecca Black, Paul Lahote and Solomon Finau. He is also the son-in-law of Maureen and Noland Snow and stepson-in-law of Calvin Grant and the adoptive cousin/brother-in-law of Luna Snow. Evan is also the grandson of Edward Cullen and Bella Swan, the great grandson of Charlie Swan and Renee Dwyer and step great grandson of Sue Clearwater and Phil Dwyer as well as the adoptive great grandson of Carlisle and Esme Cullen, the adoptive great nephew of Emmett and Alice Cullen, Jasper and Rosalie Hale, Lucas Stone, Krystal Diamond, Tiffany Stewart and Jalen Long, the godson of Lucina Stewart and godson-in-law of Bryce Summers and adoptive cousin of Lucien Summers.

 **Korrina Snow:**

" _She has been my whole life since I first met her when she only was eight years old but today my life meant nothing. She was my everything. She was my existence, not life but existence."_

Evan on Korrina

Korrina Snow is Evan's wife.

Evan and Korrina first met at the Cullen house where his family celebrates Luna's birthday. There, Evan imprinted on Korrina when she was eight years old. Because of it, Korrina was told about the supernatural and Korrina was thrilled to be a part of it. Korrina only knows partial about imprinting since she was young so Evan acted like a big brother to Korrina. Since then, Evan would come over to Korrina's house to play with her.

Korrina is shown to be possessive of Evan as a child as seen when she, her mother, Damien and Calvin had to go to Red Lake while Evan goes with Lucien, Luna and Sarah and she refuses to be away from Evan when Skai returned. Evan made her a wooden charm bracelet.

After the downfall of Skai, Korrina grew up to be a teenager and Evan became her best friend. As Korrina got older, Evan's feeling for her turned romantic. He wanted to tell her how he feels but Jacob thinks that Evan should wait until Korrina is ready to avoid ruining their friendship. Because of this, Korrina was asked out by Randy Fowler thus making Evan feel hurt but respected Korrina's decision when she accepted. However, Evan came when Korrina was needed trying to push Randy away from trying to kiss her and took Korrina to her home. The next day, Korrina comes and visits Evan to confess her feelings for him and Evan happily returns them, explaining about the imprinting, and since then, the two became a couple until Randy nearly strangled Korrina to death until the Cullens saved her and Evan changed her into a vampire. Three years later, Evan proposes to Korrina and the two got married.

 **Jacob Black:**

 _"Didn't dad cut school when he phased?"_

 _"For only a few weeks, and I was more mature and older than you were back then."_

Evan and Jacob

Jacob Black is Evan's father.

Jacob is a shape shifter like Evan from the Quiluete tribe. After the Cullens moved to Minnesota and met the Walker family, a new pack was formed and Jacob made Evan the Alpha of the pack while Jacob became the council leader of the tribe.

Evan and Jacob have a good father son relationship similar to Jacob and his father Billy. Jacob shows his care for Evan such as sending him and Sarah with Lucien and Luna away for protection away from Skai as Evan shows the same when he heard that Skai has captured his father. When Korrina started growing up, Evan's feelings changed due to imprinting and not wanting Evan to go through what Jacob did with Renesmee, Jacob advises Evan to wait until Korrina confesses to her feelings for Evan first. However, he regrets it seeing that Korrina was asked out by Randy before Evan but Evan assures him that it wasn't his fault.

Evan has inherited his father's ability to shape shift due to the Black bloodlines thus also inheriting his right as Alpha of the pack. Evan is the spitting image of Jacob with his appearance and most of his hair of black. Evan has shown to also inherited the gift of mind reading to members of his family only similar to how Jacob can only hear the thoughts of other members of the pack in wolf form. He also inherited Jacob's love for cars and works with him at Walker Mechanics.

 **Renesmee Cullen:**

" _Don't you know by now that violence doesn't solve anything? I thought you were the calm one for heaven's sakes."_

Renesmee to Evan

Renesmee Cullen is Evan's mother.

Renesmee is half-human and half-vampire, both of those traits are passed down to Evan. In Have A Purpose, Renesmee reveals that she is pregnant. She gave birth to Evan and Sarah a month later.

Evan and Renesmee's relationship is a lot like a mother trying to control her son; Evan tends to complain and want to skip and Renesmee scolds him to be in school for example. Renesmee usually calls Evan out by his middle name. None of the less, the two care about each other deeply.

Evan has inherited his highlights for his hair from Renesmee's bronze hair along with her gift to go through shields whenever he uses his gift on others.

 **Sarah Black:**

 _"You're dead Thomas!"_

Sarah to Evan

Sarah Black is Evan's younger twin sister.

Sarah was born ten minutes after Evan and she is also a shape shifter and member of the pack.

Evan and Sarah's relationship is like a stereotypically where they get on each other's nerves; Evan tends to annoy her a lot which causes her to phase into her wolf form because of her anger and Sarah calls Evan out by his middle name. None of the less, the two care about each other deeply as seen when Evan was there for Sarah saying he will even go far with murder on Damien to snap Sarah out of her zombie zone.

Sarah shows people her thoughts wirelessly while Evan can hear the thoughts of his family only. There is no difference on who's using their gift to whom between them.

 **Damien Grant:**

 _"Let's just say that you better pray that you won't give my family a reason to change our diet thus violating the treaty."_

Evan to Damien

Damien Grant is Sarah's imprint who he married to and is Evan's brother-in-law.

Although Damien knows about the Cullens, he never officially met them until later when Luna and Lucien started dating. There Sarah, who Damien has a crush on, imprinted on him much to Evan's horror being overprotective of Sarah. However, Sarah threatened to rearrange Evan's bones if he hurts Damien. When Damien left Sarah believing she was using him due to that she never noticed him before, Evan wanted to kill him but Sarah told him no. Damien was then told about the supernatural and Sarah imprinting on him thus making Damien understand Sarah's reason for being now interested bringing them closer. Evan states to Damien that everything won't be 'normal' now that Damien knows and warns him to not hurt Sarah more.

A year after Skai was destroyed, Damien was in a car chase led by Owen and was almost killed by him until Evan and the others stopped Damien. Seeing that Damien is about to die and Sarah being unable to bear to lose him, Evan changes Damien into a vampire but only because he 'did it for Sarah.' Damien proposes to Sarah making them engaged but Evan, along with Jacob were against it until they gave in after Damien and Sarah's second year in college did Damien became Evan's brother-in-law.

 **Lucina Stewart:**

Lucina Stewart is a half-human half-vampire hybrid who is Evan's godmother.

Lucina was appointed to be the guardian to Evan by Renesmee before Evan was born. Evan is shown to be a fond of Lucina as he always attempts to hug her first before Sarah. Evan's gift allows him to read minds in the family when he's in human form while Lucina communicates mentally so there's no difference to who's using whose gift. Also, Evan's gift can penetrate Lucina's shield.

 **Bryce Summers:**

 _"Oh Evan, you clearly,"_

Bryce to Evan

Bryce Summers is Evan's godfather-in-law.

Evan was originally Bryce's adoptive great nephew when Evan was born. Bryce then marries Lucina and became Evan's godfather-in-law. Not much interaction is shown between them but Bryce does care for Evan such as sending him with Luna, Lucien and Sarah for protection. Evan also shows to care about Bryce when Lucas told him how he got kidnapped by Skai.

 **Lucien Summers:**

 _"I didn't just almost lose my cousin twice, I almost lost my brother, and that is something I will never forgive you, you bloodsucker!"_

Evan to Skai on Lucien

Lucien Summers is a human vampire hybrid who is Evan's adoptive cousin. He is also Evan's brother-in-law due to his marriage with Korrina.

Lucien was born a month after Bryce and Lucina got married. Evan got to meet him after Lucien was born. Evan and Lucien are considered close where Evan states that Lucien is like a brother to him showing that he cares about Lucien as shown when he saw how Lucien became depressed after losing Kourtney and his betrayal to the Cullens with Skai who Evan blames for the cause of it. Seeing Lucien develop feelings for Luna made Evan happy to see his cousin come back to his old self.

Evan and Lucien are close in Long Live Life after the incident with Skai as Evan was there for Lucien. From time to time, Evan mostly teases Lucien for amusement mostly about him and Luna as Lucien is the same with Evan causing the two to end up wrestling each other but none of the less, care about each other as seen when Evan goes against Lucien's promise so that he can fight Skai himself.

Lucien's gift is to communicate mentally with others through physical contact while Evan hears thoughts of others in his family. There is no difference to tell who's using their gift on the other. In the epilogue of Long Live Life, Evan was best man at Lucien's wedding. Four years later, Evan marries Korrina making him and Lucien also brother-in-laws.

 **Luna Snow:**

 _"You imprinted on my sister?!"_

 _"Whoa it's not like that I swear!"_

Luna to Evan imprinting on Korrina

Luna Snow is Evan's adoptive cousin/sister-in-law.

When Lucien been depress after what happened six years ago with Skai, Evan saw Lucien thinking about his encounter with Luna and sees that he's developing romantic feelings for her. Evan got to meet Luna before she was told about the supernatural and accepted her seeing how happy Lucien is now having Luna as his mate and is there for Luna caring about her.

On Luna's birthday, Evan imprinted on her sister Korrina causing Luna to flip seeing Evan imprinting on a child but accepts it hearing that what Evan did was involuntary. After high school graduation, Luna marries Lucien and became Evan's cousin-in-law until years later, Evan marries Korrina making him Luna's brother-in-law.

 **Edward Cullen:**

 _"Just because Edward and I hear things that people couldn't, doesn't mean we go gossiping around like old women"_

Evan on Edward

Edward Cullen is Evan's grandfather.

He is his mother's father who is a vampire.

Nothing much was shown about how close Edward and Evan are but the two do care about each other as seen when Edward sends him, Sarah, Lucien and Luna away for protection from Skai. Evan does show to care about Edward too even though he gets annoyed whenever he sees Edward and Bella kiss making him sick.

Evan has shown to inherited Edward's gift to read minds of other people even from a distance where Evan can hear only the thoughts of members of his family while Edward can hear anyone's thoughts. Evan has also inherited Edward's bronze hair for highlights and green eyes and his crooked smile.

 **Bella Swan:**

" _Thomas."_

Bella to Evan

Bella Swan is Evan's grandmother.

She is his mother's mother.

Nothing much was shown about how close Bella and Evan are but the two do care about each other. Bella is one of the people that calls Evan out by his middle name whenever he misbehaves, mostly on Sarah.

Evan inherited Bella's gift opposite where he goes through shields like Renesmee since his gift is to hear the thoughts of his family including Bella's despite her shield.

 **Carlisle Cullen:**

Carlisle Cullen is Evan's adoptive great grandfather.

Carlisle delivered Evan before Sarah when Renesmee went into labor. Not much is shown how close Carlisle and Evan are but the two do care about each other as seen when Carlisle sent him, Sarah, Luna and Lucien away for protection from Skai.

 **Esme Cullen:**

Esme Cullen is Evan's adoptive great grandmother.

Not much is shown how close Esme and Evan are but the two do care about each other. Like all the Cullen children, Esme considers Evan as one of her own as Evan loves his great grandmother.

 **Rosalie Hale:**

Rosalie Hale is Evan's adoptive great aunt.

Not much is shown how close the two are but they do care about each other. Unlike her relationship with Jacob, Rosalie is more kind to Evan despite his werewolf characteristics but considers Lucien her favorite great nephew.

 **Emmett Cullen:**

" _I'm with him on that."_

Emmett on Evan

Emmett Cullen is Evan's adoptive great uncle.

Not much is shown how close Emmett and Evan are but they do care about each other. They also share the same personality such as being less active in school and resulting in them receiving hits to the head. Emmett tends to complain that the Cullens have two mind readers since Evan can read minds. However, Emmett does think about inappropriate things to annoy Evan. Like Emmett, Evan has superior strength due to his vampire and wolf abilities.

 **Alice Cullen:**

 _"I am not getting involved with another one of your fashion crisis Alice."_

Evan to Alice

Alice Cullen is Evan's adoptive great aunt.

Not much is shown how close Alice and Evan are but they do care about each other. However, like everyone else, Evan gets annoyed with Alice when it comes to parties, shopping and such. Like Edward, Evan experiences Alice's visions every now and then.

 **Jasper Hale:**

Jasper Hale is Evan's adoptive great uncle.

Not much is shown how close Evan and Jasper are but they are considered close since they are family and care about each other as seen when Jasper sent him, Sarah, Luna and Lucien away for protection from Skai. Jasper is one of the best fighters of the coven while Evan can anticipate Jasper's moves. If Evan didn't possess that gift, Jasper could win easily.

 **Lucas Stone:**

Lucas Stone is Evan's adoptive great uncle.

Evan has the ability to read minds from only his family members and he can read Lucas's mind regardless if Lucas puts his aura on. Not much interaction is shown between them but Lucas does care for Evan such as looking out for Korrina for him at school. Evan shows great care for Lucas when he was concern about Lucas taking on Skai himself only.

 **Krystal Diamond:**

Krystal Diamond is Evan's adoptive great aunt.

Evan has the ability to read minds from only his family members and he can read Krystal's mind which annoys her the same with Edward. Not much interaction is shown between them but Krystal does care for Evan such as looking out for Korrina for him at school. Evan also shows to care about Krystal when Lucas told him how she got kidnapped by Skai.

 **Tiffany Stewart:**

Tiffany Stewart is Evan's adoptive great aunt.

Not much interaction is shown between them but Tiffany does care for Evan such as sending him with Luna, Lucien and Sarah for protection. Evan also shows to care about Tiffany when Lucas told him how she got kidnapped by Skai.

 **Jalen Long:**

Jalen Long is Evan's adoptive great uncle.

Renesmee reveals her pregnancy in the end of Have A Purpose which shocks Jalen to hear how a half-human half-vampire can conceive. Evan was born along with his sister a month later. Not much is shown how close the two are but Jalen does show to get annoyed when Evan started developing feelings for his goddaughter Melissa hoping to imprint on her however it stops when Evan imprints on Korrina and Jalen was amused at Luna's reaction to it. None of the less, the two care about each other deeply.

 **Melissa Pennington:**

 _"Ah she's playing hard to get."_

Melissa Pennington is the goddaughter of Jalen Long who is a family friend of the Cullens.

Both of them were born in the same year where in Have A Purpose, Renesmee and Elena respectively announced their pregnancy in the end. Melissa was soon brought into the supernatural due to the law adjustment by the Cullens as the new Volturi. As the years go by, Evan developed a crush on Melissa, annoying Jalen about it, and tries imprinting on her but fails along with Melissa turning down his affection every time. However when Evan imprinted on Korrina, his feelings for Melissa went away and the two now see each other as friends only.

 **Garret Walker:**

" _That tears it with Garret!"_

Evan on Garret

Garret Walker is third in command of the Minnesota Black pack.

After the Cullens moved into Minnesota and met the Walkers forming a new treating, Garret phased into a wolf and joined the pack after Evan and Sarah. Unlike the others and his ancestor, Garret acts like other werewolves before about the Cullens thinking they shouldn't be trusted on their diet.

Garret was never okay how Evan runs the pack because of how he gives Lucien permission to come on their lands since he's vampire human. Evan shows hatred to Garret at his behavior and the two would always end up in fights as seen when Evan attacked Garret for being insensitive to Sarah about her and Damien and when Garret smugly rubbed it in to Evan about Korrina going out with Randy instead of him. Garret marries Sabrina who is relative of Evan making them in-laws. It is unsure if Garret's behavior changed after being dragged by Alice to go shopping as punishment.

* * *

 **Appearances:**

 _A Christmas Surprise_

 _Long Live Life_

* * *

 **Sorry that it's been awhile. I was revising Long Live Life. I'm almost done. Evan's bio was challenging when it came to relationships with other character. Please review.**


	9. Sarah Black

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Twilight characters or anything Twilight related. All information belongs to Stephanie Meyer and the Twilight wiki website.**

* * *

 **Sarah Rose Black Grant**

* * *

 **Biographical Info:**

 **Born:** July 2, 2026 in Forks, Washington

 **Changed:** 2029

 **Alias:**

Sarah Rose Black (birth name)

Sarah Rose Grant (by Damien Grant)

Sarah Grant

Princess (by Evan Black, Lucien Summers and Damien Grant)

She-wolf (by Emmett Cullen)

 **Physical description:**

 **Species:**

Human/vampire/shape-shifter hybrid

 **Gender:** Female

 **Height:** 5'8"

 **Hair:** Black with bronze hints

 **Eye color:** Chocolate brown

 **Skin color:** Russet

 **Family info:**

 **Family members:**

Damien Grant (imprintee/husband)

Jacob Black (father)

Renesmee Cullen (mother)

Evan Black (older twin brother)

Korrina Snow (step sister-in-law/sister-in-law)

Calvin Grant (father-in-law)

Evelyn Grant (mother-in-law) X

Maureen Snow (stepmother-in-law)

Luna Snow (adoptive cousin-in-law/step sister-in-law)

Lucien Summers (adoptive cousin/step brother-in-law)

Billy Black (paternal grandfather)

Sarah Black (paternal grandmother) X

Rachel Black (paternal aunt)

Paul Lahote (paternal uncle)

Rebecca Black (paternal aunt)

Solomon Finau (paternal uncle)

Bella Swan (maternal grandmother)

Edward Cullen (maternal grandfather)

Charlie Swan (maternal great grandfather)

Sue Clearwater (maternal step great grandmother) **(A/N: Through her marriage with Charlie.)**

Seth Clearwater (maternal step great uncle)

Carly Jensen (maternal step great aunt)

Colby Clearwater (maternal step uncle)

Daphne Walker (maternal step aunt-in-law)

Leah Clearwater (maternal step great aunt)

Nathan Dallas (maternal step great uncle)

Roxanne Dallas (maternal step aunt)

Roman Hobbs (maternal step uncle-in-law)

Sabrina Dallas (maternal step aunt)

Garret Walker (maternal step uncle-in-law)

Renee Dwyer (maternal great grandmother)

Phil Dwyer (maternal step great grandfather)

Lucina Stewart (godmother)

Bryce Summers (godfather-in-law)

Carlisle Cullen (adoptive great grandfather)

Esme Cullen (adoptive great grandmother)

Rosalie Hale (adoptive great aunt)

Emmett Cullen (adoptive great uncle)

Alice Cullen (adoptive great aunt)

Jasper Hale (adoptive great uncle)

Lucas Stone (adoptive great uncle)

Krystal Diamond (adoptive great aunt)

Tiffany Stewart (adoptive great aunt)

Jalen Long (adoptive great uncle)

 **Special characteristics:**

 **Bloodline:** Ateara and Black lines

 **Abilities:**

Limited vampire abilities

Self-control

 **Special abilities:**

Thought projection

Shield penetration

 **Affiliation:**

High school/college student

Beta of the Black Pack

Yoga instructor

Volturi guard

 **Loyalty:**

Olympic coven

Black Pack

Uley Pack

Denali Coven

Detroit Coven

* * *

" _I didn't know what was going on, but I sure liked it. The feeling was priceless."_

Sarah imprinting on Damien

 **Sarah Rose Grant** (née **Black** ) is a human/vampire/shape shifter (werewolf) hybrid (born July 2, 2026 in Forks, Washington) who is a member of the Olympic coven and the Quileute tribe where she is the Beta of the Black pack. She phased a month after Evan started when she was three years old in a body of a fourteen year old. She has the gift to show people her thoughts without the need to touch and break through their mental defense.

Sarah is the wife of Damien Grant who she imprinted on. She is the daughter of Jacob Black and Renesmee Cullen and the younger twin sister of Evan Black as well as the sister-in-law of Korrina Snow and adoptive cousin/step sister-in-law of Luna Snow. Sarah is also the granddaughter of Edward Cullen and Bella Swan and the adoptive great granddaughter of Carlisle and Esme Cullen, as well as the adoptive great niece of Emmett and Alice Cullen, Rosalie and Jasper Hale, Lucas Stone, Krystal Diamond, Tiffany Stewart and Jalen Long, the adoptive cousin of Lucien Summers and the goddaughter of Lucina Stewart and goddaughter-in-law of Bryce Summers. Her Life and Death counterpart is Slater Swan.

* * *

 **Biography:**

 **Before birth:**

Near the end of Have A Purpose, Jacob Black was seen being chased by Edward Cullen and Renesmee Cullen reveals to her family that she is pregnant.

 **After birth:**

 _ **A Christmas Surprise**_

Sarah Rose Black was born on July 2, 2026 ten minutes after Evan Black to Jacob and Renesmee in Forks, Washington. She appeared in A Christmas Surprise where she and her family along with many guests celebrate Christmas at the Cullen home where the Cullens tell the guests about the supernatural and retelling the events from Twilight to Have A Purpose since they bend the law of not exposing the existence to humans where if vampires are civilized and have living family members connected to them, it is safe to tell them as long as they don't reveal it to other humans.

Sarah was present listening to the story up until she and Evan went to bed when they reach to the events of Breaking Dawn but woke up later when the Cullens retell the events of Have A Purpose.

 _ **Fourteen Years Later**_

 _"Oh that's okay; all I heard was skinny."_

Sarah to Lucina

Sarah was three years old in a body of a fourteen year old where she at first was just human and vampire until Evan annoyed Sarah causing her to phase a month later since Evan first phased which surprises her family and she joined the pack. She is the third female to shape shift after Leah Clearwater and Maya Seagal. After high school, Bryce Summers marries Sarah's godmother Lucina Stewart and became Sarah's godfather-in-law. Two weeks later after their return from their honeymoon, Bryce and Lucina finds out that she is pregnant. She soon gives birth to Lucien Summers and Sarah got to meet her cousin along with the rest of the family. Sarah started attending school when she was five.

Five years later since Lucien was born, he starts school like the other Cullens when they moved to Montana. He meets a human girl name Kourtney Collier and the two became friends later meeting Skai, a half-human half-vampire. The Cullens meet Skai and learns about him as he learns about them and he's been with them since although he never lives with them despite the offer. Two weeks after that, Kourtney found out about the supernatural when she overheard Lucien and Skai of their conversation.

Skai developed an idea for the world when he finds out the Cullens became the new Volturi. He believes they have the power to make a difference. With their gifts, they would be the most powerful coven to have ever existed. When Sarah and the Cullens told Lucien about it, he refused to believe them siding with Skai and ran away.

Lucas took off to find Lucien until they both got ambushed by Skai and Kourtney with Skai taking Lucas's gift with his absorbing ability and took off with Kourtney. After Lucas regained himself, he, Sarah and the Cullens found Skai who was attempting to kill Lucien, but was stopped by them with Lucas taking his gift back from Skai. Kourtney was dead when they arrived caused by Skai shooting Lucas's aura sphere and Skai escaped swearing revenge on Lucien and they haven't seen him since.

Three years since the event of Skai, the Cullens moved again to another state in Minneapolis, Minnesota. Evan, Sarah and Jacob were in their wolf forms patrolling and that's when they stumble across a family who happens to be part of the Quiluete tribe from Forks, Washington. There, the Cullens and the Walkers made a treaty the same as back in Forks despite that the Walkers aren't prejudice against the Cullens and a new pack was formed when Jacob's pack members and their families moved to Minnesota where their kids phased and Evan was made the Alpha of the pack while Sarah is second-in-command.

 _ **Long Live Life**_

" _I'm just so happy that everything has been settled. Damien knows about the supernatural and he now understands why I became so interested in him now. And he loves me, he truly loves. Of course, Damien felt bad for what he did, believing Owen over me and everything but I never blamed him for it. Maybe my dad and Evan are but I'm sure they'll understand to get over it. Anyway, it's all water under the bridge now."_

Sarah

Sarah attends Lakeville South High with her family as a freshman posing as their cousin. She and the Cullens sees how depress Lucien is after six years since they last heard of Skai. Sarah was then told about Lucien developing feelings for a human girl name Luna Snow. Hearing this, Sarah encourages Lucien to pursue a relationship with Luna. He does so and Sarah is happy to see the change in her cousin because of Luna.

During the story, the Cullens were ambushed by metal vampires, gifted ones that are alive and dead. The Cullens then hear from the metal vampires being spoken by someone that he will have all the Cullen's gifts leaving them confused on who's behind it.

Lucien introduces the Cullens to Luna since they became a couple and knowing about the supernatural and Sarah happily accepts her into the family.

Sarah then meets Luna's friend Damien Grant, who has a major crush on her, and imprinted on him causing her to instantly fall in love with him. She becomes Damien's friend however Damien told her to leave him alone believing, from Owen Decker who is infatuated of Sarah, that Sarah is using him as a joke due to the fact that she never notices him before and sits next to him in almost all of his classes and according to Damien, Sarah never even looks at him until recently. Because of it, Sarah was completely heartbroken and went into a depression. She lashed out her anger on Owen for causing Damien to end things between them until she got pulled away from school by Jasper Hale and Edward Cullen. During patrol after attacking Garret Walker for insulting Damien, Sarah went off to watch Damien from a distance. She was planning on running away while staying in wolf form but was stopped by Jacob. The next day, Lucien came up with a way for Sarah and Damien to be brought together; Sarah has to tell Damien about the supernatural. Damien was brought to the Red Lake where Sarah phased in front of him revealing her true nature. She explains to Damien that the reason she now notices him is because she imprinted on him. Hearing her real reasons and about her shape shifting duties along with Sarah's confession on her feelings to him, Damien accepts returning his feelings for Sarah making them a couple.

Later, Skai returns revealing that he is in charge of the army of metal vampires using the sword called IL Mietitore Capacità and he has come to first kill Luna as revenge for losing Kourtney who he had feelings for and then Lucien for his betrayal. The Cullens sent Luna and Lucien away along with Evan and Sarah to protect them while sending Luna and Damien's family to Red Lake for protection while the Cullens stay behind. The four of them check into a hotel and waited on what to do next. A week later, Lucas Stone came telling them that the Cullens got taken by Skai and he's coming here for him, Sarah and Evan and then Luna and Lucien. Lucas then tells them to go to Volterra for information on how to defeat Skai while he fights him off for time. However, Skai catches Lucas and pursues after Sarah and the others. While Evan fights off Skai, Sarah takes Luna and Lucien away but was caught up by the metal vampires sent by Skai. Sarah lets Lucien go with Luna while she holds them up leading her to fight with Evan who is now under Skai's control and lost to them making Sarah being controlled by Skai. However after Luna stops Skai from killing Lucien, the sword was destroyed releasing Sarah and the Cullens and after changing Luna into a vampire, they destroyed Skai and returned home. Luna becomes a vampire days later.

A year later after the fall of Skai, Damien was in a car chase lead by Owen until he got t-boned by him. Sarah stopped Owen when he was about to shoot Damien and nearly kills him but was stopped by her family. Evan changes Damien into a vampire and becomes part of the family. A month before graduation, Damien proposes to Sarah making them engaged however Jacob and Evan aren't okay with it so Sarah decides to wait until they come around. She graduates high school and Luna and Lucien propose to each other and got married later in the summer where Sarah is Luna's maid of honor. Sarah goes to college to studying education and fitness and marries Damien halfway through college. Four years later, Korrina Snow attends high school with the Cullens. Sarah along with Damien, Lucien and Luna visited from Forks to see the Cullens. While at school, Korrina gets strangled to death by Randy Fowler until the Cullens stopped him and came to Korrina's aid. Evan changes Korrina when she was about to die and she becomes a vampire later getting married to Evan making her Sarah's sister-in-law.

* * *

 **Physical appearance:**

" _Can you blame a guy for being in love with the most beautiful girl in school? Well sure there's her family the Cullens who are her cousins, like Bella, Rosalie, Alice, Krystal and Lucina who guys go head over heels for but Sarah is the most beautiful of them all to me."_

Damien on Sarah

Sarah is extremely beautiful due to her vampire and werewolf trait. Like Evan, she has inherited her parent's exceptional good looks. Sarah has long black hair with bronze highlights, like her mother Renesmee and Grandfather Edward, short passed shoulder weight along with a slim elegant body and brown eyes from her mother and grandmother Bella. Her body is russet skin that is darker than Renesmee's but lighter than Jacob's as she stands at 5'8".

Sarah's scent is a mixture of human, vampire and werewolf where it gives out a scent from one of the trait depending of the day to either be sweet as a vampire, not as sweet like a human or bad as a 'wet dog.' Her heart beats for blood.

 **Wolf form:**

" _Then I saw Sarah in her white wolf form appear looking at what she's seeing and made a sound close to a sigh,"_

Lucien on Sarah's wolf form

In wolf form, Sarah is one of the smallest members of the pack with white fur; she is the second shortest to Roxanne Dallas. She is only the second strongest next to Evan who is the strongest but is stronger than the other wolves due to her vampire traits. She is also the fastest member of the pack.

* * *

 **Personality and traits:**

" _This is why you don't want to piss off Sarah."_

Lucien on Sarah

Sarah is known to have a temper problem inherited from her father Jacob, which causes her phasing automatically due to mostly because of Evan annoying her. After Damien learned about the supernatural, Sarah has been learning from Leah and Nathan Dallas on how to controlling her temper to phase at will. She is also seen as being stubborn, inherited from Bella and Renesmee.

Apart from it, Sarah is kind, loving and loyal to the people around her especially her family and pack members. Unlike the members of the Quileute tribe in Forks, Sarah isn't prejudice of non-vegetarian vampires due to her connection to her family. After high school, she attended college in Washington and got her degree in education and fitness teaching yoga. She owns a white Jaguar.

* * *

 **Wolf abilities:**

 **Phasing:**

Sarah can phase in and out of wolf form. With practice and skill, one can morph faster and with more efficiency. Though phasing can be controlled, anger can easily cause the individual to phase by accident as seen with Sarah can easily let out her temper.

It is possible that Sarah is capable of having children if she stops phasing for a long period of time like Leah has due to her human traits as seen when Sarah showed Damien a dream of them together having a family.

 **Regeneration:**

Sarah has a powerful regenerative healing factor. This allows her to heal at an abnormal rate, faster than any human being can. The extent of this regeneration is very powerful. Small cuts and minor injuries heal within seconds while larger, more damaging injuries, such as broken bones, blood loss, and vampire venom infection seem to heal within minutes.

 **Telepathy:**

Only works within the pack, and when in wolf form. Sarah can speak with other members of the pack telepathically and hear their thoughts. Though this is more than useful while hunting and tracking, there is no privacy left in the pack because of this ability. It can be described as both a gift and a burden. Their thoughts are open even when they try to hide them.

 **Natural enhancements:**

Sarah has superhuman strength in wolf, vampire and human form, though she is at her peak only while in wolf form. In wolf form, she possesses supernatural speed, capable of running over 100 miles per hour. She is the fastest member of the pack. In human form she is notably faster than any human being, but still not nearly as fast as she is in her wolf form. Before phasing, the human form will build up their muscles naturally and will be ready for the first time they phase. Sarah also has greater endurance than a human.

 **Delayed aging:**

They cannot start aging until a solid period of time without phasing goes by. It is unknown the exact length of time, only it would be very difficult because phasing is instinctual, along with the fact that vampires often come through Washington and the wolves are needed whenever vampires are close. Even if Sarah stops phasing for a long period of time, Sarah's vampire abilities makes him immortal.

 **High body temperature:**

Shape-shifters have a constant body temperature of about 110° degrees to withstand severe cold weather. This high body heat also allows them to survive in very hot weather, making it hard for their bodies to overheat. This high body temperature is very useful in combat, as it makes it extremely hard for vampires to harm them because they are _extremely_ sensitive to heat. This temperature also prevents frequent illness, by killing any potential pathogens they come into contact with before they can become ill.

 **Imprinting:**

Shape shifters can involuntarily imprint, a method of finding a soul mate. When a werewolf imprints, it seems as if time stops and gravity doesn't hold them to Earth, anymore. They are instead held by the person they have imprinted on. Like Leah, Sarah is able to imprint on someone as a female shape shifter.

* * *

 **Special traits:**

 **Traits of species:**

" _Sarah smells just as bad as Evan."_

Lucien on Sarah's scent

Sarah(named after Jacob's mother that means princess) is a human/vampire/shape shifter hybrid, sharing traits from those three species. Because of her wolf traits, Alice cannot see her future like she can't see Jacob's.

She is immensely beautiful and her body temperature is higher than a human and half-human and half-vampire, close to the same temperature of a full shape shifter. Sarah has a rapidly beating heart and veins filled her own blood. Unlike half-vampire and full vampires, Sarah's skin doesn't glow or sparkle making it easy for him to blend in the human society. She is also able to sleep like half-vampire and half-humans but unlike them, she is not venomous. Her scent is a mixture of human, vampire and wolf depending on the day.

 **Diet:**

Sarah can survive on either human food or blood. She mostly eats human food due to her human and wolf traits. Sarah doesn't mind drinking animal blood in order to confirm the vegetarian lifestyle and due to her side of the Quileute following the treaty.

 **Rapid growth:**

As a child, Sarah grows at an outstanding rate. Her aging slowed down before the age of seven with a body of a young woman due to her phasing all the time. Even if Sarah stops phasing for a long period of time, her vampire trait keeps up with her immortality.

 **Powers and abilities:**

With her vampire abilities, Sarah shows the capability to have heightened senses, enhanced physical strength and speed making her a capable fighter without the need to transform into a wolf. Those abilities are added by her wolf traits. Sarah also has impenetrable skin. She has sharp teeth that allow her to bite through skin and drink blood and is venomous.

 **Thought projection and shield penetration:**

" _You could say she's doing it 'wirelessly' and plus her gift penetrates shields just like Nessie."_

Lucien on Sarah's gifts

Like her mother, Sarah is able to show people her thoughts and images, the opposite of Edward's. However, unlike Renesmee, Sarah doesn't need physical contact to show them to others. Her gift is considered to be done wirelessly where she can do it from a small distance. It is unknown if she can do it from far but possibly not as seen that Sarah does her gift when she makes eye contact with someone. Like Evan and Renesmee, Sarah can bypass shields to show her thoughts to others like Bella and Lucina and Lucas's aura.

Sarah has inherited her gift from her mother Renesmee and Grandfather Edward; her gift is the opposite of Edward's (he can hear thoughts while Sarah shows them) while it works different from Renesmee (she shows them by physical contact while Sarah doesn't need to). Sarah has also inherited her gift from Renesmee and Bella; Bella acts as a mental shield that blocks psychic powers from her mind while Sarah can penetrate shields like Renesmee.

* * *

 **Relationships:**

Sarah Black is the wife of Damien Grant, her imprint. She is the biological daughter of Jacob Black and Renesmee Cullen and the younger twin sister of Evan Black and sister-in-law of Korrina Snow. Sarah is the granddaughter of Billy and Sarah Black, the niece of Rebecca and Rachel Black, Paul Lahote and Solomon Finau. She is also the daughter-in-law of Calvin and Evelyn Grant and stepdaughter-in-law of Maureen Snow and adoptive cousin/sister-in-law of Luna Snow. Sarah is also the granddaughter of Edward Cullen and Bella Swan, the great granddaughter of Charlie Swan and Renee Dwyer and step great granddaughter of Sue Clearwater and Phil Dwyer as well as the adoptive great granddaughter of Carlisle and Esme Cullen, the adoptive great niece of Emmett and Alice Cullen, Jasper and Rosalie Hale, Lucas Stone, Krystal Diamond, Tiffany Stewart and Jalen Long, the goddaughter of Lucina Stewart and goddaughter-in-law of Bryce Summers and adoptive cousin of Lucien Summers.

 **Damien Grant:**

" _Meeting him felt like he was the one thing that tied me to the earth, the power that ruled me now, more than anything. He was my universe. Damien."_

Sarah on Damien

Damien Grant is Sarah's husband.

Sarah imprinted on Damien, who has a crush on her, when they first met causing her to develop feelings for him. She even liked the idea of her name with Damien's surname when she saw his notebook. However, it causes confusion to Damien because he met Sarah on the first day of school and sits next to her in almost all of her classes but she never notices him. This is because Sarah never looked at Damien even after she first phased until now. Because of it, Damien believes from Owen that Sarah is using him as a joke and left her leaving them both heartbroken; Damien for what he thought was the truth and Sarah when Damien ended things between them. But then Lucien brought them back together by getting Sarah to tell Damien about the supernatural and her reason for noticing him and returning her feelings for Damien making them a couple. Three years later after Damien was turned into a vampire, Damien proposes to Sarah making them engaged later got married halfway through college.

Throughout the series, Damien has developed a crush on Sarah since he saw her and because of imprinting, Sarah happily returns the feelings making Damien happy. Although Damien now understood why Sarah became interested in him, he felt bad for how he believed Owen of Sarah's assumed intention but Sarah never blamed Damien for her depression. None of the less, the two love each other deeply claiming they made each other happy.

 **Jacob Black:**

 _"I know how it's like, you're not running off Sarah. I know it hurts but it isn't happening."_

Jacob to Sarah

Jacob Black is Sarah's father.

Jacob is a shape shifter like Sarah from the Quiluete tribe. After the Cullens moved to Minnesota and met the Walker family, a new pack was formed Sarah was made the Beta of the pack, Evan is the Alpha, while Jacob became the council leader of the tribe.

Similar to Edward and Renesmee's relationship, Jacob and Sarah have a bond of a stereotypical father daughter relationship where Jacob is very protective of Sarah such as not wanting her risking her life as a werewolf. Jacob also shows his concern for Sarah's safety when he sent her and Evan with Lucien and Luna away for protection away from Skai. Sarah shows the same when he heard that Skai has captured her father. When Jacob heard that Sarah had imprinted on Damien, he was not okay with it but couldn't stop it. Sarah went into deep depression when Damien told her to leave him alone believing she's using him and it hurt Jacob from seeing her that way. He even stopped Sarah from running away while staying in wolf form to avoid going through the same thing he went through. He forbade Sarah and Damien from marrying so soon when they announced the engagement but gave up in the end.

Sarah has inherited her father's ability to shape shift due to the Black bloodlines. Sarah has inherited her father's skin tone but lighter and most of his hair color.

 **Renesmee Cullen:**

 _"I'm so glad you and Damien cleared things up."_

Renesmee to Sarah

Renesmee Cullen is Sarah's mother.

Renesmee is half-human and half-vampire, both of those traits are passed down to Sarah. In Have A Purpose, Renesmee reveals that she is pregnant. She gave birth to Evan and Sarah a month later.

Renesmee and Sarah's relationship is similar to Renesmee and Bella's relationship and Bella and Renee's like mother and daughter where they love each other deeply. Sarah went into deep depression when Damien told her to leave him alone believing she's using him and it hurt Renesmee from seeing her that way but after Damien learns about the supernatural, he and Sarah became a couple after knowing the truth making Renesmee happy.

Sarah is the spitting image of Renesmee where she has inherited her highlights for her hair from Renesmee's bronze hair along with her gift to go through shields whenever she uses her gift on others along with showing people her thoughts except Sarah doesn't need physical contact while Renesmee's does.

 **Evan Black:**

 _"You know I love you princess."_

 _"Love you too Thomas."_

Evan and Sarah

Evan Black is Sarah's older twin brother.

Evan was born ten minutes before Sarah and he is also a shape shifter and member of the pack where he is the Alpha and Sarah is the Beta.

Evan and Sarah's relationship is like a stereotypically where they get on each other's nerves; Evan tends to annoy her a lot which causes her to phase into her wolf form because of her anger and Sarah calls Evan out by his middle name. None of the less, the two care about each other deeply as seen when Evan was there for Sarah saying he will even go far with murder on Damien to snap Sarah out of her zombie zone.

Sarah shows people her thoughts wirelessly while Evan can hear the thoughts of his family only. There is no difference on who's using their gift to whom between them.

 **Korrina Snow:**

Korrina Snow is Sarah's sister-in-law.

The two of them first met Korrina's sister Luna's birthday party where Evan imprinted on Korrina causing Luna to flip since Korrina was only a child while Sarah laughs at the reaction. Because of Evan imprint, Korrina was brought of the tribe's legends and the supernatural. When Korrina was told about it, Korrina was fascinated due to her love of the supernatural. When Damien's father married Korrina's mother, the two of them became step siblings leading to when Sarah marries Damien making her and Korrina step sisters-in-laws. They officially because sisters-in-laws due to Korrina's marriage to Evan.

 **Lucina Stewart:**

Lucina Stewart is Sarah's godmother.

Lucina was appointed to be guardian to Sarah by Renesmee before Sarah was born. Sarah is shown to be a fond of Lucina as she always attempts to hug her first before Evan. She considers Lucina as the best godmother. Although Sarah is the goddaughter, Lucina doesn't communicate mentally with her, but Sarah does communicate with her gift to show Lucina her thoughts.

 **Bryce Summers:**

" _And I love Bryce for being an amazing godfather including with his charm."_

Sarah on Bryce

Bryce Summers is Sarah's godfather-in-law.

Sarah was originally Bryce's adoptive great niece when Sarah was born. Bryce then marries Lucina and became Sarah's godfather-in-law. Unlike the guys who are against it when Sarah imprinted on Damien, Bryce supports their relationship but mostly for amusement. Sarah also shows to care about Bryce when Lucas told her how he got kidnapped by Skai.

 **Lucien Summers:**

" _Greatest cousin ever!"_

Sarah on Lucien

Lucien Summers is a human vampire hybrid who is Evan's adoptive cousin. He is also Sarah's step sister-in-law due to her marriage with Damien.

Lucien was born a month after Bryce and Lucina got married. Evan got to meet him after Lucien was born. Like with him and Evan, Lucien and Sarah are considered close like brother and sister. Sarah shows a deep care for Lucien when she saw how Lucien became depressed after losing Kourtney and his betrayal to the Cullens with Skai. She is always the one comforting him. Seeing Lucien develop feelings for Luna made Sarah happy to see her cousin come back to his old self.

After the events of Skai before Long Live Life, Sarah and Lucien's relationship has been brought closer. Sarah tends to tease Lucien but not as much as Evan while Lucien tends to call her princess like Evan does. However Lucien can be shown to be scared of Sarah due to her temper.

In the outtakes of Long Live Life, Sarah marries Damien whose father married Luna's mother making her and Lucien step sibling-in-laws.

 **Luna Snow:**

 _"Everything will be fine. Let us do the worrying here, okay?"_

 _"You three are the vampires so I trust you on it."_

Sarah and Luna

Luna Snow is Sarah's adoptive cousin/step sister-in-law.

When Lucien been depress after what happened six years ago with Skai, Sarah was told of Lucien's feelings for Luna. Seeing the change in Lucien, Sarah encourages him to pursue a relationship with Luna. Soon the two became a couple and Sarah accepted Luna seeing how happy Lucien is now having Luna as his mate and is there for Luna caring about her. The two are considered close like sisters. Luna was always trying to find a way to get Sarah and Damien together since Damien has a crush on her but Sarah soon imprinted on him.

After high school graduation, Luna marries Lucien and became Sarah's cousin-in-law until years later, Sarah marries Damien making her Luna's step sister-in-law.

 **Edward Cullen:**

 _"I actually concur with them."_

 _"Grandpa!"_

Edward and Sarah

Edward Cullen is Sarah's grandfather.

He is her mother's father who is a vampire.

Nothing much was shown about how close Edward and Sarah are except for how Edward is very protective of Sarah the same he was with Renesmee such as hoping she wouldn't get imprinted but the two do care about each other as seen when Edward sends her, Evan, Lucien and Luna away for protection from Skai. Sarah does show to care about Edward too as seen when she heard that he got taken by Skai.

Sarah has inherited Edward's gift opposite like Renesmee where Sarah can show people her thoughts. Since Edward can hear thoughts, Sarah doesn't need to use her gift on him. Sarah has also inherited Edward's bronze hair for highlights.

 **Bella Swan:**

Bella Swan is Sarah's grandmother.

She is her mother's mother.

Nothing much was shown about how close Bella and Sarah are but the two do care about each other. It would appear that Sarah had inherited Bella's depression when Damien believed that Sarah was using him as a joke when she finally notices him due to imprinting and told Sarah to leave him alone.

Sarah has inherited Bella's gift opposite where she goes through shields like Renesmee since her gift shows people her thoughts bypassing their defense. She has also inherited Bella's chocolate brown eyes.

 **Carlisle Cullen:**

Carlisle Cullen is Sarah's adoptive great grandfather.

Carlisle delivered Sarah after Evan when Renesmee went into labor. Not much is shown how close Carlisle and Sarah are but the two do care about each other as seen when Carlisle sent her, Evan, Luna and Lucien away for protection from Skai.

 **Esme Cullen:**

" _Sarah seems happy about it so why shouldn't I be?"_

Esme on Sarah

Esme Cullen is Sarah's adoptive great grandmother.

Not much is shown how close Esme and Sarah are but the two do care about each other. Like all the Cullen children, Esme considers Sarah as one of her own as Sarah loves her great grandmother.

 **Rosalie Hale:**

Rosalie Hale is Sarah's adoptive great aunt.

Not much is shown how close the two are but they do care about each other. Just like with Renesmee and Lucina, Rosalie nurtured Sarah as a baby like her own daughter.

 **Emmett Cullen:**

 _"You'll know later, she-wolf."_

Emmett to Sarah

Emmett Cullen is Sarah's adoptive great uncle.

Not much is shown how close Emmett and Evan are but they do care about each other such as Emmett being overprotective when Sarah imprinted on Damien. Emmett gave the nickname she-wolf since Sarah started phasing.

 **Alice Cullen:**

Alice Cullen is Sarah's adoptive great aunt.

Not much is shown how close Alice and Sarah are but they do care about each other. Unlike Alice, Sarah isn't all excited or into shopping like Alice does. Like with Evan, Alice can't see Sarah in her visions due to her wolf traits.

 **Jasper Hale:**

 _"Everything's gonna get better Sarah. Trust me."_

Jasper to Sarah

Jasper Hale is Sarah's adoptive great uncle.

Not much is shown how close Jasper and Sarah are but they do care about each other. Jasper is usually the one who calms Sarah down with his gift whenever Sarah is about to lose her temper nearly triggering her phasing.

 **Lucas Stone:**

Lucas Stone is Sarah's adoptive great uncle.

Sarah has the ability to show people her thoughts without the need to touch and like Renesmee, her gift can penetrate Lucas's aura. Lucas shows to care about Sarah as seen when he's being overprotective of her when she imprinted on Damien. He also shows to be scared of Sarah due to her temper. Sarah shows a care Lucas as well such as when she grows worried about Lucas taking on Skai himself only.

 **Krystal Diamond:**

Krystal Diamond is Sarah's adoptive great aunt.

Like Krystal, Sarah likes to shop but isn't over the top like Alice bringing them on the same boat. When Sarah imprinted on Damien, Krystal supports their relationship while also for amusement on the guys' reaction to it. Sarah also shows to care about Krystal when Lucas told her how she got kidnapped by Skai.

 **Tiffany Stewart:**

Tiffany Stewart is Sarah's adoptive great aunt.

When Sarah imprinted on Damien, Tiffany supports their relationship while also for amusement on the guys' reaction to it. Not much interaction was shown between the two but Sarah shows to care about Tiffany when Lucas told her how she got kidnapped by Skai.

 **Jalen Long:**

Jalen Long is Sarah's adoptive great uncle.

Not much is shown how close the two are but it implies that they care about each other. When Sarah imprinted on Damien, unlike most of the guys in the family (mostly Evan and Jacob) Jalen supports their relationship not just because Tiffany supports them, but while also for amusement on the guys' reaction to it. Sarah also shows to care about Jalen when Lucas told her how he got kidnapped by Skai.

* * *

 **Appearances:**

 _A Christmas Surprise_

 _Long Live Life_

* * *

 **Again, sorry it's been awhile. School work but I'm about to graduate and look for a job. Don't worry, I'll be writing still when I have the chance. I won't leave you all hanging on this guide. Anyway, Sarah's was tricky with the relationship but I hope I got it right. Also, I was reading my stories to a family friend and saw I still have errors. Yeah I'm not going back to fix them. It's too much work and I have other things to do. Anyways, please review and go to my poll even though I know what story to write next but I want to know the next one. :)**


	10. Lucien Summers

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Twilight characters or anything Twilight related. All information belongs to Stephanie Meyer and the Twilight wiki website.**

* * *

 **Lucien Bryson Summers**

* * *

 **Biographical Info:**

 **Born:** December 18, 2029; Forks, Washington

 **Alias:**

Lucien Bryson Summers (birth name)

Breeann Luvena (by Lucina Stewart)

Lou (by most people)

Little Louie (by Lucina Stewart)

Louie (by Lucina Stewart and Luna Snow)

 **Physical description:**

 **Species** :

Human/vampire hybrid

 **Gender:** Male

 **Height:** 5'10"

 **Hair Color:** Ash blonde

 **Eye Color:** Marine blue

 **Skin Color:** Pale

 **Family Info:**

 **Family members:**

Luna Snow (wife)

Lucina Stewart (mother)

Bryce Summers (father)

Tiffany Stewart (maternal grandmother)

Jalen Long (maternal step grandfather)

Hayden Stewart (maternal great grandfather)

Gwen Stewart (maternal great grandmother)

Sam Stewart (maternal great aunt)

Ethan (maternal great uncle) X

Kellan Stewart (maternal uncle)

Ralph Stewart (maternal great uncle) X

Atticus Long (maternal step great grandfather) X

Brenda Long (maternal step great grandmother) X

Peyton Summers (paternal grandfather) X

Khloe Summers (paternal grandmother) X

Maureen Snow (mother-in-law)

Noland Snow (father-in-law) X

Korrina Snow (sister-in-law/adoptive cousin-in-law)

Calvin Grant (stepfather-in-law)

Damien Grant (step brother-in-law/adoptive cousin-in-law)

Jacob Black (godfather)

Renesmee Cullen (godmother)

Evan Black (adoptive cousin/brother-in-law)

Sarah Black (adoptive cousin/step sister-in-law)

Carlisle Cullen (adoptive great grandfather)

Esme Cullen (adoptive great grandmother)

Edward Cullen (adoptive great uncle)

Bella Swan (adoptive great aunt)

Rosalie Hale (adoptive great aunt)

Emmett Cullen (adoptive great uncle)

Alice Cullen (adoptive great aunt)

Jasper Hale (adoptive great uncle)

Lucas Stone (adoptive great uncle)

Krystal Diamond (adoptive great uncle)

 **Special characteristics:**

 **Abilities:**

Limited vampire abilities

Exceptional self-control

Enhanced charm

Improved reflexes

 **Special abilities:**

Tactile mental communication

Mental shield

 **Affiliation:**

 **Occupation:**

High school/college student

High school math teacher

Volturi guard

 **Loyalty:**

Olympic Coven

Black Pack

Uley Pack

Denali Coven

Detroit Coven

* * *

" _Maybe there is an understanding for me about life. Fate does owe me something despite what I did in the past. Good things happen to those people who do good and my family and I are those people that deserve it. And I'll make it right."_

Lucien

 **Lucien Bryson Summers** is a vampire human hybrid (born December 18, 2029 in Forks, Washington) of the Olympic coven. He is the husband of Luna Snow and the only son of Lucina Stewart and Bryce Summers and son-in-law of Maureen and Noland Snow and stepson-in-law of Calvin Grant. He is also the godson of Jacob Black and Renesmee Cullen as well as the paternal grandson of Peyton and Khloe Summers and maternal grandson of Tiffany Stewart and step grandson of Jalen Long. Lucien is the adoptive great grandson of Carlisle and Esme Cullen as well as the adoptive great nephew of Emmett, Edward and Alice Cullen, Rosalie and Jasper Hale, Bella Swan, Lucas Stone and Krystal Diamond, the adoptive cousin of Evan and Sarah Black, the brother-in-law of Korrina Snow and stepbrother-in-law of Damien Grant.

Lucien was introduced in Long Live Life revealing to be Bryce and Lucina's son where he shows to be depress due to the incident of Skai and the lost of Kourtney Collier. His depression went away when he meets Luna Snow and falls in love with her. His Life and Death counterpart is Lucinda Stewart.

* * *

 **Biography:**

 **Before birth:**

" _I was what? Pregnant? Oh my gosh! No way! I'm pregnant!"_

Lucina on her pregnancy

After Lucina Stewart and Bryce Summers returned home from their honeymoon, Lucina begins eating strangely and then threw up in which Alice Cullen reveals she saw in a vision earlier and announces that Lucina's pregnant causing both Lucina and Bryce to be happy. However, they find out that the baby is mostly vampire than human, which could be complicated for Lucina causing Bryce to panic with worry however, he gets past it as he knows that he loves his child. The same goes for Lucina.

A month later, Lucina goes into labor and was taken to Carlisle. Bryce arrives after finishing his final in college just in time when Lucina gives birth to a boy Lucien Summers. Lucina passes out after the extreme giving of birth but recovers afterwards.

 **After birth:**

" _Look. It's us."_

 _"Our family."_

Yes, our beautiful happy family.

Lucina and Bryce

While Lucina was recovering from giving birth, Bryce bonds with his son. He soon discovers Lucien's gift which is to communicate mentally by touch along with a mental shield. Lucina later wakes up and meets her son. Later, the Cullens along with Lucina and Tiffany's family and Bryce's foster family got to meet Lucien.

 _ **Five Years Later**_

" _Everyone in the family had sad looks on their faces as I just sat where I am in my mother's arms seeing the damage I've done as Skai's words were ringing in my ears."_

Lucien

Lucien grew up in a fifteen year old body as a five year old. He starts school like the other Cullens when they moved to Montana. He meets a human girl name Kourtney Collier and the two became friends. In March, Lucien and Kourtney were walking after the movies when they ran into a group of thugs picking a fight with them until a half-human half-vampire hybrid named Skai came and assisted Lucien of his situation. Lucien brings Skai over to the Cullens getting to know one another and Skai has been with them since although he never lives with them despite the offer. During those moments, Lucien and Skai became close as best friends. Two weeks after that, Kourtney found out about the supernatural when she overheard Lucien and Skai of their conversation.

Skai developed an idea for the world when he finds out the Cullens became the new Volturi. He believes they have the power to make a difference. With their gifts, they would be the most powerful coven to have ever existed. The Cullens try to warn Lucien about Skai but he doesn't believe them stating that they are heartless for not caring about what Lucien thinks. Because of it, he ran away and went to Kourtney. He stayed there when Skai comes. Lucien questions Skai about his motives where Skai admitted the truth. To make matters worse, Kourtney agreed with Skai's idea causing Lucien to feel betrayed and ran away again.

Lucien was all alone after being betrayed by his friends and is unavailable to face his family after what he said. He was then found by Lucas Stone who volunteered to find him since Lucas went through something similar in his life. The two were then ambushed by Skai and Kourtney with Skai taking Lucas's gift with his absorbing ability and took off with Kourtney. Lucien brought Lucas back to the Cullens telling them what happened. While the Cullens were trying to know where Skai is, Lucien however knows and found Kourtney watching Skai test out Lucas's gift. After an argument between Lucien and Skai and Kourtney, a fight ignited between Skai and Lucien. Lucien had a slight advantage due to his reflexes until Skai shot an aura sphere causing Lucien to redirect it before Skai shot it only for it to hit Kourtney sending her flying until she hit the mountain wall killing her instantly. Angered for losing Kourtney, Skai, who has feelings for her, blames Lucien for her death and attempts to kill him only to be stopped by his cousin Evan Black joined by his family where Lucas took his gift back from Skai. Skai escaped before the Cullens can destroy him but not before he swore to Lucien that he will get his revenge. The Cullens were too late to save Kourtney as Lucien saw the damage that he did. He has since then been going through a depression.

 _ **Long Live Life**_

" _Luna is the reason that my life has changed and I am forever thankful to have her into my life and forever she will be when we spend our lives together."_

Lucien on Luna

Six years since the events of Skai, Lucien is depressed and his family gets worried about him since not only the death of Kourtney but losing Skai as his friend and his family gets worried about him. He attends Lakeville South High School with his family and meets the new student Luna Snow. Lucien became attracted to Luna but doesn't know if she has feelings for as well. Most of all, he doesn't want something bad to happen to Luna like what happened to Kourtney and everyone he cared for, but after encouragement from his family, Lucien starts striking a conversation with Luna as a friend. However Brittany McKay, who has a crush on Lucien but not in return from him, kidnaps Luna and beats her up with help from her friends and locks her up in a janitor's closet. However, Evan saw in Alice Cullen's mind from her visions and told Lucien about it and took her over to Carlisle Cullen at the hospital. While Luna was resting, Lucien went to pick up her sister Korrina Snow from her school. On the way back, Lucien overhears Luna talking to Damien Grant that she has feelings for Lucien as well but thinks he doesn't like her since they're both different. Lucien tells her how he feels and the two of them decides to give their relationship a try.

During the story, the Cullens were ambushed by metal vampires, gifted ones that are alive and dead including those they've remembered. The Cullens then hear from the metal vampires being spoken by someone that he will have all the Cullens gifts leaving them confused on who's behind it while Lucien feels like he knows that person. After the event, Lucien snuck into Luna's room at night to make sure she isn't in danger from the metal vampires which resulted in him getting grounded by his mom when he returned home.

Lucien then asked Luna out on a date where he took her to New Moon amusement park created by Jalen Long. There, he tells Luna about he and his family as vampires which Luna doesn't mind. He also confesses his love to Luna which Luna returns. Lucien then introduces Luna to his family after her knowing about the supernatural and the Cullens accepts her into the family seeing how happy Lucien is.

Later, Lucien's cousin and Evan's younger twin sister Sarah Black imprinted on Damien who has a major crush on her. However, Damien doesn't understand why Sarah notices him now since she never did before which is because she never made eye contact after she phased. Because of it and from believing Owen Decker, Damien avoided Sarah when he believed she is only using him as a joke. Seeing how hurt Sarah is that's having the effect on him and the Cullens, Lucien set up Damien to meet with Sarah so that she can tell Damien about the supernatural and the reason why she now noticing him. Damien accepts after being brought into the supernatural and he and Sarah became a couple.

Later, Skai returns revealing that he is in charge of the army of metal vampires using the sword called IL Mietitore Capacità and he has come to first kill Luna as revenge for losing Kourtney who he had feelings for and then Lucien for his betrayal. The Cullens sent Luna and Lucien away along with Evan and Sarah to protect them while sending Luna and Damien's family to Red Lake for protection while the Cullens stay behind. The four of them check into a hotel and waited on what to do next. A week later, Lucas came telling them that the Cullens got taken by Skai and he's coming here for him, Sarah and Evan and then Luna and Lucien. Lucas then tells them to go to Volterra for information on how to defeat Skai while he fights him off for time. However, Skai catches Lucas and pursues after Sarah and the others. While Evan fights off Skai, Sarah takes Luna and Lucien away but was caught up by the metal vampires sent by Skai where Sarah tells Lucien to take Luna and to go on while she holds them off. Luna, who suffered major damage from the metal vampires, was supposedly killed by Skai when he caught up to her and Lucien. Skai and Lucien engaged in a fight when Skai made Lucien also fight against the Cullens. Lucien was about to be killed by Skai after apologizing to him of the event of losing Kourtney when Skai was stopped by Luna causing not only Skai to lose his gift but also destroying the sword and releasing the Cullens and all the other gifted vampires from Skai's control. However, Luna was dying until Lucien changes Luna into a vampire. After destroying Skai, Lucien and the Cullens take Luna back home. Luna wakes up as a vampire and Lucien takes her out for her first hunt and later celebrated with the Cullens of Luna becoming part of their family.

Three years later after graduating high school, Luna proposes to Lucien who proposes to her making them engaged. The two later got married in the summer and spent their honeymoon in Maui.

A year after defeating Skai, Damien was in a car chase lead by Owen until he got t-boned by him. Evan changes Damien into a vampire and becomes part of the family where he proposes to Sarah and later got married. Four years later, Lucien attends school where his parents went to in Washington with Luna, Sarah and Damien where Lucien is studying to be a math teacher. He comes with them back to Minnesota to visit the Cullens. During that, Korrina gets strangled by Randy Fowler when she doesn't return the feelings he has for her until she was saved by the Cullens and came to Korrina's aid. Evan changes Korrina when she was about to die and she becomes a vampire later getting married to Evan.

* * *

 **Physical appearance:**

" _This boy is extremely beautiful as the Cullens but not as pale similar to Lucina but a bit more, like his skin is between hers and the Cullens. He looks a bit like her except he has the same ash blonde hair as Bryce."_

Luna on Lucien for the first time

Lucien is extremely beautiful. He has inherited both of his parents exceptional good looks; having the facial features of his mother Lucina with ash blonde hair like his father Bryce along with marine blue eyes when he was human. He is described to look like Mason Disick.

His skin is paler than a half-human half-vampire hybrid but not as pale as a full vampire but has a slight blush since his heart pumps for blood with a faster heart beat than a human heart and has perfectly shiny square teeth since his birth. Like Lucina and Renesmee, Lucien's skin glows slightly in the sunlight than sparkle like diamonds. His scent is mostly vampire than human enough from being too appetizing to other vampires.

* * *

 **Personality and traits:**

 _"I can't really control my charm. I was born with it that way."_

Lucien on his charm

Lucien started out as a depressing character due to the events with Skai and Kourtney. He believed he causes bad things to the people he cares deeply such as Kourtney resulting in her death and doesn't deserve the fortunate things similar to Edward believing himself as a monster who doesn't deserve happiness before. That was until he met Luna who gave Lucien happiness that he could ever imagine. Since then, he has become more engaging and hopeful as well as being positive in a conversation to others.

Lucien is shown to be a loving and caring person to the people he loves including his family. Like half-human and half-vampire, Lucien's mind gets into high gear before he was born as seen when he already knew who Lucina is as his mother after he was born. He quickly learns the vampire laws and limitations very quickly and understands their consequences. He can memorize perfectly anything he sees or experiences and has better control of his thirst since going on animal blood. Lucien is also charming which he inherited it from his father Bryce. He received his degree in mathematics and education where he is teaching math in high school. He drives a blue Chevrolet Malibu after he received his license when he turned six.

* * *

 **Special traits:**

 **Traits of species:**

Lucien is a vampire human hybrid sharing both traits from both species where Lucien is seventy five percent vampire and twenty five percent human due to his father's full vampire and his mother's half-human half-vampire traits. He is immensely beautiful and his body temperature is higher than a human's or a half-human. Lucien has a beating heart and veins filled with his own blood. His hardened skin glows faintly rather than sparkle like diamonds upon exposure to sunlight which allows him to blend in the human society more easily than vampires. Lucien is able to sleep but not every day because of his mostly vampire traits and is venomous.

 **Diet:**

Lucien can survive on either human food or blood. He doesn't mind drinking animal blood in order to conform to the vegetarian lifestyle and due to his love of humans.

 **Rapid growth:**

Lucien grew up in a child's body one month since his birth. He soon later continues his growth at a fast pace growing into a teenager's body before he stopped at age seven with an appearance of a young man. Like Renesmee, Lucina and all other hybrids, Lucien is able to live for centuries.

 **Powers and abilities:**

 _"Your reflexes never failed to amaze me,"_

Skai on Lucien's reflexes

Because he mostly carries vampire traits, Lucien displays almost the same amount of level of heightened senses and enhances physical strength and speed as a true vampire.

He is born with sharp teeth that allow him to bite through skin and drink blood and is venomous. Lucien's gift doesn't help him in combat but instead relies on his reflexes, inherited from Bryce where his body reacts without a second thought giving Lucien no need to flinch or even look making him a capable fighter as seen fighting against the metal vampires and the battle with Skai.

 **Tactile metal communication and mental shield:**

 _"He's so gifted, like his mother."_

Bryce on Lucien's gift

As an offspring of his mother, Lucien has inherited Lucina's power however Lucien's gift requires physical contact while Lucina's doesn't. According to Lucien, he does this to his whole family.

Like Lucina, Lucien can communicate mentally to people. The only difference is that Lucien needs to make physical contact with the person to communicate. Similar to Lucina's, Lucien must be the first to make physical contact and then speak mentally thus allowing the person to mentally communicate with Lucien as well as being the first person to do so to Lucien and because of the communication between the two people, Lucien's shield protects them to prevent from being intruded by Edward's mind reading. However, unlike Lucina's shield, Lucien's gets turned off automatically when he's not communicating thus leaving him open from other psychic powers.

* * *

 **Relationships:**

Lucien is the husband of Luna Snow and the biological son of Lucina Stewart and Bryce Summers as well as the biological grandson of Peyton and Khloe Summers and Tiffany Stewart and step grandson of Jalen Long as well as the son-in-law of Maureen and Noland Snow and stepson-in-law of Calvin Grant and brother-in-law of Korrina Snow and stepbrother-in-law of Damien Grant. He is also the godson of Jacob Black and Renesmee Cullen and the adoptive cousin of Evan and Sarah Black as well as the great grandson of Carlisle and Esme Cullen and the adoptive great nephew Emmett, Edward and Alice Cullen, Rosalie and Jasper Hale, Bella Swan, Lucas Stone and Krystal.

 **Luna Snow:**

 _"You don't know how lost I was before you came. It was like I had no soul at all, emotionless to be exact. You lit up my heart Luna. There's no one I wanted to be with other than you. You are my moonlight and I love you."_

 _"I love you."_

Lucien and Luna

Luna Snow is Lucien's wife.

Lucien first met Luna on her first day of school where he developed feelings for her but doesn't believe to deserve her since he thinks he'll cause misfortune to the people he cares for deeply. However, after hearing about Luna's past and her confession of her feelings for Lucien, he gave their relationship a try. He later reveals the supernatural to Luna on their first date and she is okay with it making their relationship stronger as they officially became a couple. Lucien states that Luna is the one that has brought light into Lucien's life.

When Luna was on the verge of death because of Skai, Lucien changes her into a vampire to save her. After graduating high school, Luna proposes to Lucien first before Lucien does making them engaged and later got married.

 **Lucina Stewart:**

 _"The more you worry me like you did last weekend, the more likely I am to recall so called embarrassing moments when you were little."_

 _"That is just so evil mother."_

Lucina and Lucien

Lucina Stewart is Lucien's biological half-vampire half-human vampire mother.

Lucien Summers is Lucina and Bryce's biological son, conceived before Long Live Life and born the day before Bryce's birthday.

Two weeks after their honeymoon, Lucina finds out that she is pregnant which makes her happy. However, she gets worried about her survival after she gives birth but none of the less, she loves her baby already. Lucina is hoping the baby to be a boy naming him Lucien but has the name Breeann for a girl. She gives birth to a boy but passes out from the extreme giving of birth. After she wakes up, Lucina holds Lucien and allows him to communicate with her mentally.

Years after the disappearance of Skai, Lucina worries about Lucien going through the lost of his friends until Luna came along. Lucina welcomed Luna into the family instantly treating her as her daughter. Lucina puts her love for her son and shows to behave like a stereotypically mom to her son. None of the less, Lucien loves his mother deeply knowing he hates hurting her.

Lucien inherited his mother's gift but must work by touch. Since Lucina can communicate mentally without the need to touch, Lucien does not need physical contact to communicate mentally like he does to others. He has also inherited Lucina's face.

 **Bryce Summers:**

"Dad, I…"

"I know. We love you. Remember that."

Lucien and Bryce

Bryce Summers is Lucien's biological father who is a full vampire.

Two weeks after their honeymoon, Lucina finds out that she is pregnant which makes Bryce happy to hear that he will be a father. However, after hearing about what their child is and the effect on Lucina after she gives birth, worries Bryce causing him to freak out. He then panics about raising a child since he has no experience and worries if his child will be bullied like he was before until Bryce was able to calm down knowing that he loves his child and Lucina. Bryce was by Lucina's side when she gives birth to their son Lucien but passes out from the extreme giving of birth. While Lucina was out, Bryce was the first person to discover Lucien's gift to communicate mentally by touch as he bonds with his son. It is hinted that Lucien's middle name, Bryson, is named after his father.

Years after the disappearance of Skai, Bryce worries about Lucien going through the lost of his friends until Luna came along. Bryce welcomed Luna into the family when she and Lucien started a romantic relationship. Bryce puts his love for Lucien on an equal level to his love for Lucina.

Lucien has inherited his father's charm which Lucien states that Bryce's is more powerful than his. He also inherited Bryce's reflexes. Aside from those, Lucien has inherited Bryce's hair and marine blue eyes when he was human. In public, the two pose as brothers.

 **Tiffany Stewart:**

 _"Wait, since when did you touch me?!"_

 _"I might have accidentally grabbed the wrong shoulder."_

Lucien and Tiffany

Tiffany Stewart is Lucien's biological grandmother.

Like Tiffany's gift to see through a person's eyes by touch, Lucien uses his gift to communicate mentally to others by physical contact.

Like to Lucina, Tiffany develops a love to Lucien since he was born where she had to stop calling Lucina her baby girl since Lucien was the baby. When Tiffany and the Cullens told Lucien about it, he refused to believe about Skai siding with him and ran away which later causes Lucien guilt for what he said to his grandmother and the others.

After the loss of Kourtney, Tiffany sees how depress Lucien is until he developed feelings for Luna when she saw it through his eyes which is why she accepted Luna into the family being happy to see his grandson in good spirits.

 **Jalen Long:**

" _I don't know who's more immature; Emmett or my grandpa."_

Lucien on Jalen

Jalen Long is Lucien's step grandson.

Jalen developed a love for his grandson since he was born. When Lucien was a kid, he and Jalen would end up wrestling together where according to Tiffany, they are in an even match due to Jalen's tracking senses and Lucien's reflexes. When Jalen and the Cullens told Lucien about it, he refused to believe about Skai siding with him and ran away which later causes Lucien guilt for what he said to his grandfather and the others.

After the loss of Kourtney, Jalen sees how depress Lucien is until he developed feelings for Luna which is why he accepted Luna into the family being happy to see his grandson in good spirits. When Jalen began running his family's company, he gave privilege to Lucien to take Luna out on their first date to the amusement park Jalen created.

 **Jacob Black:**

 _"How's it going little buddy?"_

 _"Right now, I'm dealing with your stench. I know you patrol most of the days and you work at the shop but you could take a bath once in a while."_

 _"Then use your human nose."_

 _"That doesn't work that way."_

 _"Then neither does my smell."_

Jacob and Lucien

Jacob Black is the Quileute shape-shifter who is Lucien's godfather.

While Lucina was pregnant, she named Jacob the godfather of Lucien. Jacob states that when Lucina gives birth, he wants to stay out of experience since he went through too much with her, Renesmee and Evan and Sarah. He was almost in the room until Bryce arrives.

Not much is shown how close Jacob and Lucien are but it is known that they care deeply for each other as seen when Jacob worries about Lucien after the event with Skai causing Lucien to go into depression before Luna came. Jacob is also protective of Lucien as seen when he sent him and Luna along with his kids away from Skai. Jacob also appreciates Lucien when he helps bring Sarah and Damien together when Sarah went into a depression when Damien believes Sarah was using him as a joke for now noticing him.

 **Renesmee Cullen:**

 _"Oh my gosh, my godson is in love!"_

Renesmee on Lucien

Renesmee Cullen is a half-vampire half-human hybrid who is Lucien's godmother.

While Lucina was pregnant, she named Renesmee the godmother of Lucien. She shows her excitement after Lucien is born where she got to finally meet him after Lucina woke up from the extreme childbirth. Renesmee's gift is to show people her thoughts by touch while Lucien does that to communicate mentally.

Not much is shown how close Renesmee and Lucien are but the two are known to care about each other deeply as seen when Renesmee worries about Lucien after the event with Skai causing Lucien to go into depression before Luna came. Seeing Lucien fall in love with Luna made Renesmee beyond happy and excited. Renesmee also appreciates Lucien when he helps bring Sarah and Damien together when Sarah went into a depression when Damien believes Sarah was using him as a joke for now noticing him.

 **Evan Black:**

"You are a dead dog!"

"Like I haven't heard that one before."

Lucien and Evan

Evan Black is a shape shifter vampire human hybrid who is Lucien's adoptive cousin.

Lucien was born a month after Bryce and Lucina got married. Evan got to meet him after Lucien was born. Evan and Lucien are considered close where Evan states that Lucien is like a brother to him showing that he cares about Lucien as shown when he saw how Lucien became depressed after losing Kourtney and his betrayal to the Cullens with Skai who Evan blames for the cause of it. Seeing Lucien develop feelings for Luna made Evan happy to see his cousin come back to his old self.

Evan and Lucien are close in Long Live Life after the incident with Skai as Evan was there for Lucien. From time to time, Evan mostly teases Lucien for amusement mostly about him and Luna as Lucien is the same with Evan causing the two to end up wrestling each other but none of the less, care about each other as seen when Evan goes against Lucien's promise so that he can fight Skai himself.

Lucien's gift is to communicate mentally with others through physical contact while Evan hears thoughts of others in his family. There is no difference to tell who's using their gift on the other. In the epilogue of Long Live Life, Evan was best man at Lucien's wedding. Four years later, Evan marries Korrina making him and Lucien also brother-in-laws.

 **Korrina Snow:**

" _Man she must really like me already."_

Lucien

Korrina Black is Lucien's sister-in-law/adoptive cousin-in-law who is Luna's sister.

The two first met when Lucien offered to pick up Korrina at her school. There Korrina developed a great liking to Lucien seeing him have an effect on Luna. On Luna's birthday, Lucien's cousin Evan imprinted on Korrina thus revealing the supernatural to her. Korrina was fascinated since she loves the supernatural.

Lucien marries Luna becoming Korrina's brother-in-law. Years later, Korrina marries Evan making them also cousin-in-laws.

 **Sarah Black:**

 _"And you said not all boys are stupid."_

Sarah to Lucien

Sarah Black is a shape shifter vampire human hybrid who is Lucien's adoptive cousin.

Lucien was born a month after Bryce and Lucina got married. Evan got to meet him after Lucien was born. Like with him and Evan, Lucien and Sarah are considered close like brother and sister. Sarah shows a deep care for Lucien when she saw how Lucien became depressed after losing Kourtney and his betrayal to the Cullens with Skai. She is always the one comforting him. Seeing Lucien develop feelings for Luna made Sarah happy to see her cousin come back to his old self.

After the events of Skai before Long Live Life, Sarah and Lucien's relationship has been brought closer. Sarah tends to tease Lucien but not as much as Evan while Lucien tends to call her princess like Evan does. However Lucien can be shown to be scared of Sarah due to her temper.

In the outtakes of Long Live Life, Sarah marries Damien whose father married Luna's mother making her and Lucien step sibling-in-laws.

 **Damien Grant:**

" _Whoa, I didn't know Damien notices the patterns on me."_

Lucien on Damien

Damien Grant is Lucien's stepbrother-in-law/adoptive cousin-in-law.

The two of them have Algebra class together while attending Lakeville South High School. The two of them never interacted until Luna came. Damien was the one who encourages Luna to pursue a relationship with Lucien. Lucien is aware about Damien having a crush on Sarah but never meddles into it.

After Luna and Lucien started dating, Sarah imprinted on Damien however he is confused about it since Sarah never notices him since the first day resulting him to believe that Sarah is using him as a joke. After dealing with the depression from both sides, Lucien brought him and Sarah together where Sarah told Damien about the supernatural her reason for now noticing him and Damien accepted it.

After high school, Lucien marries Luna making him and Damien brothers since Damien's dad Calvin married Luna's mom. Damien marries Sarah halfway through college making them cousins-in-law

 **Carlisle Cullen:**

" _I can tell you'll both find what you're both looking for and that is each other."_

Carlisle to Lucien

Carlisle Cullen is Lucien's adoptive great grandfather.

Carlisle delivered Lucien after Lucina went into labor. The two are a bit close as Carlisle is shown to be caring to Lucien as well as understanding to him as seen when he realizes his mistake on Lucien's judgment before Skai revealed his true intention. Carlisle is also concern for Lucien's safety as seen when he sent him, Luna, Evan and Sarah away from Skai. In public, Lucien poses as Carlisle's nephew.

 **Esme Cullen:**

" _How is she always smiling? Not that it's annoying or a bad thing."_

Lucien on Esme

Esme Cullen is Lucien's adoptive great grandmother.

Like all the Cullen children, Esme considers Lucien as one of her own as Lucien loves his great grandmother. Lucien felt bad for hurting Esme back when he refused to believe what she and the Cullen said about Skai and hates causing her pain. When Luna came into his life, Esme was happy to see the change in Lucien and supported their relationship.

 **Edward Cullen:**

 _"Well then I guess we should get going."_

 _"You just wanna hurry up and see Luna."_

Lucien and Edward

Edward Cullen is Lucien's adoptive great uncle.

Edward found out about Lucina's pregnancy after hearing her symptoms. He was one of the people to identify Lucien's gift. After the even with Skai, Lucien went into depression making Edward worried until Luna came. When he sees in Lucien's mind of his encounter with her and the developed feelings, Edward encourages Lucien to pursue a relationship with her. Since being with Luna, Edward is happy for the change in Lucien.

Lucien has a mental shield that blocks Edward's mind reading but only when Lucien communicates mentally. When his shield automatically turns off, Edward gets full access to Lucien's head which annoys Lucien sometimes to Edward's amusement.

 **Bella Swan:**

 _"Well it's obvious he doesn't know because he's experiencing his first time falling in love."_

Bella on Lucien

Bella Swan is Lucien's adoptive great aunt.

Bella has a mental shield like Lucien except that Bella's stays on unless she puts it down herself and it protects all other psychic gift like Edward's mind reading while Lucien's only works when he communicates mentally. Lucien tends to wish his shield works the same as Bella which she teases him about.

 **Rosalie Hale:**

 _"We just want you to be happy, my favorite hybrid great-nephew of mine."_

Rosalie to Lucien

Rosalie Hale is Lucien's adoptive great aunt.

Rosalie is the most beautiful vampire while Lucien is equal to beautiful as Rosalie. Like with Renesmee and Lucina, Rosalie nurtured Lucien as a baby like her own son. She considers Lucien as her favorite great nephew more than Evan. She even buys Lucien's clothes instead of Alice.

 **Emmett Cullen:**

" _Can I hit him?!"_

Lucien on Emmett

Emmett Cullen is Lucien's adoptive great uncle.

Not much is shown how close Emmett and Lucien are but the two do care about each other. Emmett tends to tease Lucien seeing him falling in love with Luna similar to Edward and Bella's relationship.

 **Alice Cullen:**

" _I guess there are some good things having a psychic for a great-aunt."_

Lucien on Alice

Alice Cullen is Lucien's adoptive great aunt.

Alice saw Lucien's arrival while Lucina and Bryce were on their honeymoon and made it a surprise to them and everyone when they got home. Like with Renesmee and Lucina, Alice can see Lucien in her visions clearly. Alice shops clothes for Lucien but mostly Rosalie buys them for him. Although Lucien gets annoyed with Alice's personality, he does care for her as Alice does for him. Alice planned out Lucien and Luna's wedding.

 **Jasper Hale:**

 _"There's more behind the blush, is there?"_

Jasper to Lucien

Jasper Hale is Lucien's adoptive great uncle.

After the event with Skai, Lucien went into depression which affects everyone including Jasper who can feel his emotions. Jasper then sees the change in Lucien when he met Luna and is happy to see Lucien's change. Not much is known to show how close they are but the two do care about each other.

 **Lucas Stone:**

Lucas Stone is Lucien's adoptive great uncle. He is the godfather of Lucien's mother, Lucina.

When Lucas and the Cullens told Lucien about it, he refused to believe about Skai siding with him and ran away. Knowing how Lucas went through the same thing after losing his family, he went off by himself and found Lucien all alone after finding out when Skai confessed and Kourtney sided with him until they were ambushed by Skai.

After the loss of Kourtney, Lucas notices how depress Lucien is until he saw his aura when he developed feelings for Luna. Lucien shows to care about Lucas just as Lucas does to him such as seen when Lucien refuses to leave Lucas behind to fight Skai by himself.

 **Krystal Diamond:**

Krystal Diamond is Lucien's adoptive great aunt. She is the godmother of Lucien's mother, Lucina.

When Krystal and the Cullens told Lucien about it, he refused to believe about Skai siding with him and ran away which later causes Lucien guilt for what he said to Krystal and the others. After the loss of Kourtney, Krystal sees how depress Lucien is until he developed feelings for Luna which is why she accepted Luna into the family.

In the epilogue of Long Live Life, Lucien plans to propose to Luna and Krystal gives him her wedding ring for him to use.

 **Maureen Snow:**

 _"It's still something for you two and I'm happy to see that he's made an impact on you."_

Maureen on Lucien

Maureen Snow is Lucien's mother-in-law.

Maureen accepted Lucien seeing the effect he made on Luna who felt like an outsider her whole life and being insecure and welcomed him into her family. On Luna's birthday, Evan imprinted on Korrina bringing Maureen into the world of the supernatural. Luna states that Maureen is trying to get used to all of this meaning it's a lot for Maureen to handle.

After Luna graduated, Lucien proposed to Maureen making them engaged and later getting married making Maureen his mother-in-law.

 **Brittany McKay:**

Brittany McKay is Lucien's classmate at Lakeville South High.

Brittany had an infatuation for Lucien which he turns down since he had no feelings for her. She continues to approach him in many ways until she gets upset seeing Lucien with Luna. She kidnaps Luna beating her up and locks her in the janitor closet until Lucien saves her resulting in Brittany to be suspended. Brittany later gave up on Lucien having eyes on Luna's former tormentor Patrick.

She and Lucien on now on a mutual friendship as seen when she came to his and Luna's wedding.

 **Patrick Devine:**

" _Lucien, you're a lucky guy having this amazing woman. You love her but why wouldn't you?"_

Patrick to Lucien

Patrick Devine is Lucien's classmate who is a rival-turned-companion.

Luna was picked on by Patrick back in Portland resulting her to be a loner and having doubts about herself until Lucien came. Hearing this made Lucien upset wishing to kill Patrick. Patrick came to Minnesota to relive the moments with Luna until Lucien came. Hearing that Luna is now with Lucien hurts Patrick since the reason why he bullying Luna is because he's in love with her becoming Lucien's rival for her love.

When Luna tells Patrick that she chose Lucien, Patrick accepts it and both he and Lucien stop hating each other. Although Lucien and Patrick are friendly to each other, they aren't technically friends. Patrick did attend Lucien and Luna's wedding and gave his words of best wishes to them.

 **Kourtney Collier:**

" _Things have never been the same for me since Kourtney died. If I have done things so differently, maybe I would've done something to prevent Kourtney's death."_

Lucien on Kourtney

Kourtney Collier was Lucien's first friend he made when he attended school.

Lucien met Kourtney on his first day of school. Since then, the two became close friends however, Kourtney didn't know about the supernatural until Skai came. When Lucien refuses to believe his family about Skai's intention hearing they are the new Volturi, Lucien stayed at Kourtney's house until Skai came admitting the truth. Hearing about Skai's idea, Kourtney agrees with him causing Lucien to be hurt and betrayed.

Kourtney then assisted Skai on ambushing Lucien and Lucas with Skai taking Lucas's gift. Lucien finds her and Skai and a fight ignited between Lucien and Skai until Skai shot an aura sphere redirected by Lucien hitting Kourtney causing her death when she hit the mountain wall.

The death of Kourtney affected Lucien deeply causing him to go into depression before Luna came. Even though he was happy to be with Luna, Lucien is still sad to have loss Kourtney as it haunted him since that day.

 **Skai:**

 _"Ever since Kourtney died, I blamed myself… for what I've caused. It has haunted me since that day… and every day since… even now. Because not only did I hurt my family… not only did I lose Kourtney… but I lost… I lost my best friend. And I'm s-… I'm sorry."_

Lucien to Skai

Skai is a half-vampire half-human hybrid who is Lucien's friend-turned-rival.

The two of them met when Skai helped Lucien and Kourtney against a group of thugs. Lucien then introduces Skai to his family and learned about each other. Since then, Skai and Lucien's relationship became close as they bonded like brothers. However, the Cullens hear about Skai's intention and Lucien refuses to believe them until Skai admitted it making Lucien feel betrayed especially when Skai ambushed him and Lucas. Lucien confronted Skai and a fight ignited between the two until Kourtney got killed causing by Lucas's aura sphere. Because of it, Skai blames Lucien for it and swore revenge.

He comes back later with IL Mietitore Capacità and army of metal vampires to kill Luna so that Lucien will suffer and then kills him later. During the fight, Lucien admitted to causing everything to Kourtney because not only he lost her, but lost his best friend. After defeating Skai, he becomes executed by the Cullens with Lucien giving Skai a sad look.

 **Appearance:**

 _Long Live Life_

* * *

 **That's Lucien you guys. We got only three more members of the Olympic coven before we go on. Sorry about the wait you guys. Please review.**


	11. Luna Snow

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Twilight characters or anything Twilight related. All information belongs to Stephanie Meyer and the Twilight wiki website.**

* * *

 **Luna Rainbow Snow-Grant Summers**

* * *

 **Biographical Info:**

 **Born:** April 5, 2025; Portland, Oregon

 **Changed:** May 22, 2041

 **Age when turned:** 16

 **Created by:** Lucien Summers

 **Alias:**

Luna Rainbow Snow (birth name)

Luna Snow-Grant

Luna Summers

Looney-Luna (by Patrick Devine)

Moonlight (by Lucien Summers)

Vampire Luna (by Damien Grant)

 **Physical description:**

 **Species** :

Human

Vampire (Since the end of Long Live Life)

 **Gender:** Female

 **Height:** 5'1"

 **Hair Color:** Chocolate cherry

 **Eye Color:**

Violet (human)

Crimson (newborn vampire)

Gold (eventual color)

Black (thirsty as a vampire)

 **Skin Color:** Pale

 **Family Info:**

 **Family members:**

Lucien Summers (husband)

Maureen Snow (mother)

Noland Snow (father) X

Korrina Snow (sister)

Evan Black (adoptive cousin-in-law/brother-in-law)

Calvin Grant (stepfather)

Damien Grant (stepbrother)

Sarah Black (adoptive cousin-in-law/stepsister-in-law)

Lucina Stewart (mother-in-law)

Bryce Summers (father-in-law)

Tiffany Stewart (grandmother-in-law)

Jalen Long (step grandfather-in-law)

Hayden Stewart (great grandfather-in-law)

Gwen Stewart (great grandmother-in-law)

Sam Stewart (great aunt-in-law)

Kellan Stewart (uncle-in-law)

Ralph Stewart (great uncle-in-law) X

Atticus Long (step great grandfather-in-law) X

Brenda Long (step great grandmother-in-law) X

Peyton Summers (grandfather-in-law) X

Khloe Summers (grandmother-in-law) X

Jacob Black (godfather-in-law)

Renesmee Cullen (godmother-in-law)

Carlisle Cullen (adoptive great grandfather-in-law)

Esme Cullen (adoptive great grandmother-in-law)

Edward Cullen (adoptive great uncle-in-law)

Bella Swan (adoptive great aunt-in-law)

Rosalie Hale (adoptive great aunt-in-law)

Emmett Cullen (adoptive great uncle-in-law)

Alice Cullen (adoptive great aunt-in-law)

Jasper Hale (adoptive great uncle-in-law)

Lucas Stone (adoptive great uncle-in-law)

Krystal Diamond (adoptive great aunt-in-law)

 **Special characteristics:**

 **Abilities:**

Basic vampire abilities

Exceptional self-control

 **Affiliation:**

 **Occupation:**

High school/college student (vampire life)

High school English teacher (vampire)

Volturi guard (vampire)

 **Loyalty:**

Olympic Coven

Black Pack

Uley Pack

Denali Coven

Detroit Coven

* * *

" _This is gonna take awhile for me to digest everything I've been told. Not to mention that everything around me is gonna take me some getting used to."_

Luna

 **Luna Rainbow Summers** (née **Snow-Grant** ) (born on April 5, 2025 in Portland, Oregon) is a member of the Olympic coven. She is the wife of Lucien Summers and the daughter of Maureen and Noland Snow and stepdaughter of Calvin Grant and the older sister of Korrina Snow and stepsister of Damien Grant as well as the daughter-in-law of Lucina Stewart and Bryce Summers, the granddaughter-in-law of Tiffany Stewart and step granddaughter-in-law of Jalen Long. Luna is also the goddaughter-in-law of Renesmee Cullen and Jacob Black, the adoptive cousin-in-law of Evan and Sarah Black, the adoptive great granddaughter-in-law of Carlisle and Esme Cullen, and the adoptive great niece-in-law of Emmett, Edward and Alice Cullen, Rosalie and Jasper Hale, Bella Swan, Lucas Stone and Krystal Diamond.

Luna was introduced in Long Live Life where she moves from Portland, Oregon to Minneapolis, Minnesota apart from Maureen's work transfer to avoid being picked on by students at her old school led by Patrick Devine. There, she met the Cullens where she falls in love with Lucien until Skai comes for revenge on Lucien by killing Luna but fails only causing Luna to be heavily damaged until Lucien changes her into a vampire. She later proposes to Lucien and vice versa after high school and the two later got married. Her Life and Death counterpart is Levi Snow.

* * *

 **Biography:**

 **Early life:**

Luna Rainbow Snow was born on April 5, 2025, to Maureen and Noland Snow in Portland, Oregon. Maureen is a doctor while Noland is a software engineer. Her sister Korrina Snow was born on February 27, 2033. Throughout her childhood, Luna has been a loner at school due to being bullied by her classmates led by Patrick Devine who Luna ironically has a crush on him. She continues to be picked on as she got older.

In 2040, Noland passed away due to Leukemia a week before Luna's fifteenth birthday which devastates her and the family. A year later, apart from not wanting to endure anymore of Patrick's tormenting, Maureen was offered a position in Minneapolis, Minnesota and Maureen accepted allowing her, Luna and Korrina to move there.

 _ **Long Live Life**_

" _My life has really changed a lot and I wouldn't change it for better."_

Luna

In the middle of March, Luna attends Lakeville High School to continue her freshmen year. She believes students are already treating her like at her old school unaware that they are admiring her than she expected. She became friends with Damien Grant who relates to her for losing a parent and being loners. Luna then notices the Cullens who have her attention including Lucien Summers, her new developed crush. Luna had doubts about Lucien having feelings for her due to what Patrick believes her to be before but after talking with her mother, Luna decides to put the past behind and her and give things a try, such as when Lucien introduces himself to her becoming friends. However, Brittany McKay, who has an infatuation of Lucien, kidnaps Luna and beats her up locking her in a janitor's closet only to be saved by Lucien along with Evan Black and Edward Cullen who were both informed by Alice Cullen when she saw it in her visions and they took Luna to the hospital where she was treated by Carlisle Cullen with assistance by Damien's father Calvin Grant. During that, Luna admits to Damien that she's in love with Lucien who overhears it and confesses that he feels the same thing to her allowing the two to try out their relationship.

Luna was introduced to the Cullens at school when she and Lucien started dating where she is welcomed by everyone. She then goes on her first date with Lucien at an amusement park created by Jalen Long. Lucien then confesses to Luna that he's a human vampire hybrid bringing Luna into the supernatural as Luna accepts his nature. Luna was then invited to the Cullen's house to meet the family since she was brought into the supernatural. They later celebrated Luna's sixteenth birthday at their place where Evan imprinted on Korrina causing Luna to temporary flip on him. Because of Evan's action, Korrina and Maureen were brought into the supernatural since the Cullens became the new Volturi and bend the laws of their world to allow any living family member to know about their world.

Later, Sarah Black imprinted on Damien who has a crush on her. However, Damien is confused to why due to Sarah never noticing him before since she sits next to him in almost all his classes. When Damien overhears Owen Decker who is infatuated with Sarah as well, believing Sarah is only using Damien as a joke, Damien believes it resulting him to avoid Sarah thus breaking her heart making her go into depression until Lucien sets Damien to meet with Sarah so Sarah can reveal her true nature and her reason why she's now interested in Damien now. Luna joins Evan and Lucien as she witness Sarah phasing into her wolf form and explaining to Damien of who she is and her imprinting on him allowing her to return her feelings to Damien where they share their first kiss. On the way back to her house, Luna and Damien witnessed Maureen and Calvin kissing revealing to them and Korrina that the two are dating making them a big family.

During that, Patrick has returned, transferring to Luna's school due to his mother's transfer who works with Maureen. He has come to relive the days tormenting Luna only to be stopped by Lucien and the Cullens. However Patrick reveals to Luna that the only reason why he came to Minnesota and has been picking on her is because he's in love with Luna and only wanted to get her attention causing her to pass out hearing that the guy she once had a crush on her tormentor likes her. Despite her feelings for Patrick, she knows that they are nothing compared to Lucien.

Because of what happened to Luna, she was sent home early and was alone until she was attacked by a half-human half-vampire hybrid named Skai who was Lucien's best friend. He has come to kill Luna as revenge on Lucien for unintentionally killing Lucien's human friend Kourtney Collier who Skai has feelings for using the sword IL Mietitore Capacità to control gifted vampires, dead and alive, as metal vampires. Because of the danger she's in, the Cullens sent her away along with Lucien, Evan and Sarah while they try to stop Skai as they also sent Damien, Korrina, Maureen and Calvin to the Red Lake reservation where the Black pack will protect them. The four of them stayed at a hotel in Luna's home city, Portland and waited to hear what's going on.

About a week later, Lucas Stone arrives to inform them that Skai has captured every gifted vampire including the entire Olympic coven. After being chased by Skai's metal vampires, Lucas sends them away so they can get on a plane to Volterra while Lucas holds off Skai. However, Luna and the others were chased by the metal vampires and Skai caught up to them showing that he has captured Lucas. Lucien takes Luna and run when Evan tells them to as he holds them off and later the same with Sarah. During the chase by the metal vampires, Luna got hurt badly when the metal vampires shot grey energy beams and it shot right on her back causing Luna to be knocked out unconscious. Just when she barely wakes up, Luna goes unconscious again when Skai attacks where she almost dies. She wakes up again to see Skai ready to kill Lucien. Not wanting to lose Lucien, Luna was able to stop Skai by grabbing IL Mietitore Capacità thus causing it to lift Skai and Luna into the air until it explodes causing it to release all the captured vampires and put them back in their place due to Luna's contact as a human. However it was too much for Luna's damaged body to handle and she is about to die until Evan gave permission for Lucien to change Luna into a vampire which he did. Luna wakes up days later. She was informed that Skai has been destroyed and was assisted by Lucien for her first hunt.

A few months after Skai, Calvin married Maureen thus making him Luna's stepfather while Damien became her stepbrother. A year later, Damien was in a car chase by Owen and his friends and was t-boned by him. Owen was about to shoot Damien to kill him until he was stopped by the Cullens. However Damien was dying until Evan changes him into a vampire and joined the Cullens as part of their coven. Three years later, Luna graduates high school. A week later, Luna proposes to Lucien who proposes to her making them engaged. They got married a month later and spent their honeymoon in Maui. After that, she goes to Washington to study at the university there with Lucien, Sarah and Damien where she is studying to be an English teacher. On her last year of college, she and the others visited the Cullens during break. Luna sees something wrong with Korrina and hears from her that she's in love with Evan but is unsure if he feels the same due to the fact that Korrina doesn't know the full story of imprinting since she was young at that time. Luna assures Korrina of Evan's feelings and Korrina confesses it to him who returns the feeling and the two became a couple. However, Randy Fowler, a guy Korrina dated, was blinded of his obsession for Korrina refusing to accept to be just friends and almost strangled her to death until he was stopped by the Cullens. However, Korrina was nearly dying until Evan changes her thus making her a vampire as she joins the coven. Korrina graduates from high school years later and marries Evan.

* * *

 **Physical appearance:**

" _Did I forget to tell you guys I love her eyes as well due to her color and shape?"_

Lucien on Luna

As a human, Luna is known to be beautiful to boys at her new school. She has long chocolate cherry hair standing at 5'1" ft. Her most unique feature is her violet round eyes which Lucien admires the most of her appearance. Luna doesn't shop much like Bella, Krystal and Tiffany.

After Luna was changed into a vampire, Luna has become more beautiful with pale skin where her eyes turned gold after going on animal blood where her body is frozen in a form of a sixteen old.

* * *

 **Personality and traits:**

" _Who knew I was once the girl who thought she was gonna be a loner for the rest of her life and now I'm a woman with a big family with friends and a guy who is now my husband."_

Luna

In the beginning of Long Live Life, Luna is known to be shy and insecure due to how she was treated at her old school. She was a loner and believed herself to be one until she met Lucien. Since dating Lucien, Luna has slowly become more confident and opened to others and stronger than she was back in her hometown. When she's shy, Luna tends to have her hair cover her face to avoid embarrassment.

Luna is shown to be loving and caring to others including her family and the Cullens. Like Bella, Luna worries about others before her such as when she was in danger from Skai and the Cullens were willing to protect her. Her favorite artist is Martin Garrix. She drives a light blue Acura TLX she received from Maureen as a sixteenth birthday present. After graduating college, Luna started teaching English in high school after receiving her degree in English and education.

* * *

 **Powers and abilities:**

 _"This is a lot to get used to more than hearing about it."_

Luna

After becoming a vampire, Luna possesses the abilities like all vampires; has superhuman speed, superior strength, enhanced reflexes, graceful movements, and heightened senses. It is unseen how good Luna's fighting skills are. It is possible that she is a good fighter with the training from the Cullens.

* * *

 **Relationships:**

Luna is the wife of Lucien Summers and the daughter of Maureen and Noland Snow and the older sister of Korrina Snow as well as the stepdaughter of Calvin Grant and stepsister of Damien Grant. Luna is also the daughter-in-law of Lucina Stewart and Bryce Summers, the granddaughter-in-law of Tiffany Stewart and step granddaughter-in-law of Jalen Long as well as the goddaughter-in-law of Renesmee Cullen and Jacob Black and adoptive cousin-in-law of Evan and Sarah Black, the adoptive great granddaughter-in-law of Carlisle and Esme Cullen and the adoptive great niece-in-law of Emmett, Edward and Alice Cullen, Rosalie and Jasper Hale, Bella Swan, Lucas Stone and Krystal Diamond.

 **Lucien Summers:**

" _You are and will always be my guardian angel."_

Luna to Lucien

Lucien Summers is Luna's husband who is a human vampire hybrid.

Lucien first met Luna on her first day of school where he developed feelings for her but doesn't believe to deserve her since he thinks he'll cause misfortune to the people he cares for deeply. However, after hearing about Luna's past and her confession of her feelings for Lucien, he gave their relationship a try. He later reveals the supernatural to Luna on their first date and she is okay with it making their relationship stronger as they officially became a couple. Lucien states that Luna is the one that has brought light into Lucien's life.

When Luna was on the verge of death because of Skai, Lucien changes her into a vampire to save her. After graduating high school, Luna proposes to Lucien first before Lucien does making them engaged and later got married.

 **Maureen Snow:**

 _"I just wish your father was here to see this; you've changed so much since you met Lucien."_

Maureen to Luna

Maureen Snow is Luna's mother.

Luna is close to her mother. She's always open to Maureen on anything, especially when she was being bullied by Patrick. When Maureen was offered a position at the hospital in Minnesota, her main reason for her and Luna is to start over their lives. She shows to care about Luna's safety when she was in danger from Skai as Luna shows worry when she was away.

When Maureen sees the change in Luna when meeting Lucien, she encourages Luna to give things a try with him. Seeing Luna with Lucien made Maureen happy as she welcomed Lucien with open arms. Luna was about to tell Maureen about the Cullens being vampires and the supernatural until on Luna's birthday, Evan imprints on Korrina and because of it, since the Cullens are the new Volturi, Maureen was brought into the supernatural stating it will take a lot of getting use to. Despite this, she supports Luna and Lucien's relationship, especially when they got married right after high school.

 **Korrina Snow:**

 _"Thanks Luna, you're the best sister ever!"_

 _"Remember that."_

Korrina Snow is Luna's younger sister.

Luna is close to her sister as Korrina always looks up to Luna like a role model. Korrina handled the lost of their father better than Luna. Despite how Luna was depressed, Korrina always seems to cheer her up with her happiness. Luna is shown to care for sister very much and hates seeing her cry such as when Luna had to go away for safety from Skai.

When Luna developed feelings for Lucien, Korrina was ecstatic for the two as why Korrina was very welcoming to Lucien whenever he's around. Luna was about to tell Korrina about the Cullens being vampires and the supernatural until on Luna's birthday, Evan imprints on Korrina and because of it, since the Cullens are the new Volturi, Korrina was brought into the supernatural where she was thrilled about it due to her love for the supernatural. However, Korrina doesn't know the full story about imprinting which is why Evan acts like a big brother to Korrina but Luna reminds them both that she's the older sibling. As Korrina got older, she developed feelings for Evan but is unsure if he feels the same. However, Luna encourages Korrina to confess her feelings to Evan which she did and Evan returns the same feelings for Korrina.

 **Evan Black:**

 _"I know you're just gonna be a big brother to her from now on but remember that she's my sister. I'm always there her just as you will."_

Luna to Evan

Evan Black is a shape shifter vampire human hybrid who is Luna's adoptive cousin/brother-in-law.

When Lucien been depress after what happened six years ago with Skai, Evan saw Lucien thinking about his encounter with Luna and sees that he's developing romantic feelings for her. Evan got to meet Luna before she was told about the supernatural and accepted her seeing how happy Lucien is now having Luna as his mate and is there for Luna caring about her.

On Luna's birthday, Evan imprinted on her sister Korrina causing Luna to flip seeing Evan imprinting on a child but accepts it hearing that what Evan did was involuntary. After high school graduation, Luna marries Lucien and became Evan's cousin-in-law until years later, Evan marries Korrina making him Luna's brother-in-law.

 **Damien Grant:**

 _"Welcome to this side of the family."_

 _"Happy to be a part of it."_

Luna to Damien

Damien Grant is Luna's stepbrother.

The two of them first met on Luna's first day of school when she moved to Minnesota. Both of their parents Maureen and Calvin both work at the hospital as doctors with Carlisle. The two of them later have common grounds with being loners of the school and losing a parent. The two of them got along well; Damien and his father mostly come over to Luna's house and have dinner with her and her family. When Luna started having feelings for Lucien but is having doubt, Damien encourages her to have faith. Because of it, Luna wanted to repay Damien's kindness by getting him and Sarah together since Damien has a crush on her until Sarah imprints on Damien. However, Damien feels unsure about it and believes Sarah is only using him as a joke since she never notices him before only because Sarah and Damien never looked at each other before. When Luna tries to get Damien to talk to Sarah, he questions Luna why and she couldn't answer about the imprinting knowing that it's between Sarah and Damien. Because of it, Damien accuses Luna of using him as well to get to Lucien and hasn't spoken to her since then until Lucien got Sarah to tell Damien about the supernatural and the imprinting allowing Damien to understand the truth and he and Luna made up.

The two of them later found out that their parents are dating each other which was a surprise to them both. Their parents later got married making Luna and Damien step siblings.

 **Sarah Black:**

 _"May I ask what is so funny?"_

 _"Well one, it's not every day that someone, like you, just as tiny as Alice can scare off Evan."_

Luna and Sarah

Sarah Black is a shape shifter vampire human hybrid who is Luna's adoptive cousin/sister-in-law.

When Lucien been depress after what happened six years ago with Skai, Sarah was told of Lucien's feelings for Luna. Seeing the change in Lucien, Sarah encourages him to pursue a relationship with Luna. Soon the two became a couple and Sarah accepted Luna seeing how happy Lucien is now having Luna as his mate and is there for Luna caring about her. The two are considered close like sisters. Luna was always trying to find a way to get Sarah and Damien together since Damien has a crush on her but Sarah soon imprinted on him.

After high school graduation, Luna marries Lucien and became Sarah's cousin-in-law until years later, Sarah marries Damien making her Luna's step sister-in-law.

 **Lucina Stewart:**

"You mean the world to Lucien and nothing makes me happier to see my little boy that way thanks to you."

Lucina to Luna

Lucina Stewart is Luna's mother-in-law.

When Luna first comes into the Cullens' lives, Lucina notices the change in Lucien and is grateful to her for it, as she had previously worried about what Lucien went through. After Lucien and Luna started a romantic relationship, Lucina accepts her into the family and loves her stating how much Lucien means to her and is grateful that he has Luna. She shows a great care for Luna treating her like her own daughter. She even allowed Luna to communicate with her mentally.

In the epilogue of Long Live Life, Luna comes to Lucina for her blessing to marry Lucien and Lucina does so. The two of them later got married making Lucina the mother-in-law of Luna.

 **Bryce Summers:**

" _When Bryce smiled, I somehow couldn't resist more than I couldn't resist Lucien's. I can see where he gets that from."_

Luna on Bryce

Bryce Summers is Luna's father-in-law.

Like Lucina, Bryce was worried about Lucien's depression until he met Luna. Therefore, he is very grateful to Luna when she helped Lucien out of it. After Lucien and Luna started a romantic relationship, Bryce considers her as part of the family and welcomes her with open arms.

In the epilogue of Long Live Life, Luna comes to Bryce for his blessing to marry Lucien and Bryce does so. The two of them later got married making Bryce the father-in-law of Luna.

 **Tiffany Stewart:**

 _"Luna, we're happy Lucien has found you. Welcome to the family!"_

Tiffany to Luna

Tiffany Stewart is Luna's grandmother-in-law.

When Lucien been depress after losing his friends, Tiffany saw through Lucien's eyes with her gift when he met Luna. Once Luna was told about the supernatural, Tiffany meets Luna and accepts her into the family. Tiffany shows to care about Luna as seen when she was willing to protect her from Skai when he marked her as his target.

After Skai's downfall, Luna comes to Lucien's parents and grandparents for their blessings to marry Lucien. Tiffany gave her blessings by giving her wedding ring for Luna to use when she propose to Lucien. The two later got married making Tiffany her grandmother-in-law.

 **Jalen Long:**

" _What up Luna, I'm Jalen; UW alum,_ owner _of Long Corporation, the sole tracker and awesomeness,"_

Jalen to Luna

Jalen Long is Luna's step grandfather-in-law.

When Lucien been depress after losing his friends, Jalen has been told that Lucien has feelings for Luna. Once Luna was told about the supernatural, Jalen meets Luna, bragging about himself to her and accepts her into the family. Jalen is shown to care about Luna as seen when he was willing to protect her from Skai when he marked her as his target.

After Skai's downfall, Luna comes to Lucien's parents and grandparents for their blessings to marry Lucien and Jalen gave his blessings. Luna and Lucien later got married making Jalen the step grandfather-in-law.

 **Renesmee Cullen:**

 _"Well I think it's really sweet how one finds another and ends a feud."_

 _"Thanks!"_

Luna and Renesmee

Renesmee Cullen is Luna's godmother-in-law.

Renesmee got to meet Luna after she and Lucien became a couple and was brought into the supernatural. Not much is show how close Renesmee is to Luna but she does care for her seeing how much effect Luna has on Lucien making Renesmee very happy. Renesmee even shows for Luna's safety when she was targeted by Skai.

After Skai's downfall, Luna marries Lucien making her Renesmee's goddaughter-in-law.

 **Jacob Black:**

 _"A werewolf?!"_

Luna to Jacob

Jacob Black is a shape-shaping member of the Quileute tribe and a close friend to the Cullen family and is Luna's godfather-in-law.

Jacob got to meet Luna when she and Lucien became a couple and after she learned about the supernatural. Like how she learned about vampires, Luna nearly freaked out about werewolves but handled it in the end. Not much is shown how close they are but Jacob shows to care about Luna as seen when he was protecting her from Skai.

After the downfall of Skai, Luna marries Lucien making her Jacob's goddaughter-in-law.

 **Carlisle Cullen:**

 _"_ _Luna, Lucien, we just wanna wish you the happiest marriage and longest life, together forever."_

Carlisle to Luna and Lucien

Carlisle Cullen is Luna's adoptive great grandfather-in-law.

Carlisle first heard about Luna when Lucien started to change when he met her. He first met Luna when she was at the hospital because of Brittany and Carlisle assisted Luna on her treatment. They later meet again officially when Luna later knows about the Cullens being vampires as soon as she and Lucien became a couple and Carlisle was happy to see the effect she has on Lucien.

After the downfall of Skai, Luna marries Lucien and Carlisle became her great grandfather-in-law.

 **Esme Cullen:**

 _"_ _Thank you Luna for being a part of our lives and Lucien's."_

Esme to Luna

Esme Cullen is Luna's adoptive great grandmother-in-law.

When Lucien been depress, Esme was worried about him until she sees the change in him when he met Luna. Seeing how happy Lucien is made Esme happy as she fully accepts their relationship and meets Luna after she knows about the supernatural. Like all the other children, Esme treats Luna as one of her own.

After the downfall of Skai, Luna marries Lucien and Esme became her great grandmother-in-law.

 **Edward Cullen:**

" _I may or may not be getting used to Edward hearing my thoughts when I'm around him."_

Luna on Edward's gift

Edward Cullen is Luna's adoptive great uncle-in-law.

Edward hears about Luna when he saw the encounter in Lucien's mind and the effect she has on Lucien. Because of it, Edward was very welcoming to Luna when she and Lucien became a couple. She soon knows about the supernatural told by Lucien and knows about Edward's mind reading which she is unsure how she feels about it.

After the downfall of Skai, Luna marries Lucien and Edward became her great uncle-in-law.

 **Bella Swan:**

" _Once things have settled, you and Lucien can be together without any interference."_

Bella to Luna

Bella Swan is Luna's adoptive great aunt-in-law.

Bella heard about Luna after Lucien's encounter with her and understood that Lucien's in love with her. She got to meet Luna when she and Lucien became a couple and Bella welcomed her with open arms. Luna soon knows about the supernatural told by Lucien. Bella and Luna are shown to show similarities of dating a vampire as a human.

After the downfall of Skai, Luna marries Lucien and Bella became her great-in-law.

 **Rosalie Hale:**

 _"Look, whatever you heard about us are nothing to listen to."_

Rosalie to Bella

Rosalie Hale is Luna's adoptive great aunt-in-law.

Rosalie heard about Luna when Lucien had a change on his encounter with her. There, she believes that Lucien's in love with Luna. Rosalie got to meet Luna and was very welcoming to her. Luna thought of Rosalie at first to be snobby since she's extremely beautiful but was wrong after meeting her. Not much interaction is shown but the two do care about each other.

After the downfall of Skai, Luna marries Lucien and Rosalie became her great aunt-in-law. She helped Luna prepare for her proposal to Lucien.

 **Emmett Cullen:**

 _"Welcome to our home, Bella 3.0!"_

Emmett to Luna

Emmett Cullen is Luna's adoptive great uncle-in-law.

Emmett hears about Luna when Lucien changed from his encounter with Luna. He got to meet her when she and Lucien became a couple and later knows about the supernatural. He tends to tease Luna and Lucien's relationship due to their age difference similar to Bella and Edward, Lucas and Krystal and Lucina and Bryce. None of the less, He does care about Luna as seen when he was protecting her from Skai.

After Skai's downfall, Luna marries Lucien and Emmett became her great uncle-in-law.

 **Alice Cullen:**

" _Actually, I'm okay with that since Alice is a bit_ too _friendly."_

Luna on Alice

Alice Cullen is Luna's adoptive great aunt-in-law.

Alice hears about Lucien's newfound feelings to Luna after their encounter and got very excited for them. She gets to meet Luna but was restrained by her family to avoid overwhelming Luna. Luna thinks Alice is a bit over the top when it comes to buying her clothes. None of the less, the two care about each other very much.

After the downfall of Skai, Luna marries Lucien and Alice became her great aunt-in-law. She helped Luna propose to Lucien and dress her up on her wedding.

 **Jasper Hale:**

" _Don't make me change your emotions."_

Jasper to Luna

Jasper Hale is Luna's adoptive great uncle-in-law.

Jasper felt the changes in Lucien from his emotions and finds out that he's in love with Luna. He got to meet Luna when she and Lucien became a couple and later knows about the supernatural. Luna states that she feels comfortable around Jasper due to his gift to calm people down. Not much is shown their interaction but the two do care about each other as seen when Jasper helps protects Luna from Skai.

After the downfall of Skai, Luna marries Lucien and Jasper became her great uncle-in-law.

 **Lucas Stone:**

" _As you saw earlier, Lucas is so funny that he knows how to make me laugh even when he's not trying,"_

Luna on Lucas

Lucas Stone is Luna's adoptive great uncle-in-law.

When Lucien been depress after losing his friends, Lucas saw the change in Lucien when he met Luna. Once Luna was told about the supernatural, Lucas meets Luna and accepts her into the family.

Lucas shows to care about Luna such as standing up for her when her former tormentor Patrick Devine came. Luna also shows to care about Lucas as seen when Luna refuses to let Lucas fight Skai all by himself.

 **Krystal Diamond:**

 _"You know we care about you. You're part of this family now."_

Krystal to Luna

Krystal Diamond is Luna's adoptive great aunt-in-law.

When Lucien been depress after losing his friends, Krystal saw the change in Lucien when he met Luna. Once Luna was told about the supernatural, Krystal meets Luna and accepts her into the family. Krystal shows to care about Luna such as standing up for her when her former tormentor Patrick Devine came. Luna and Krystal are considered close since they both fell in love with a vampire when they were human.

 **Brittany McKay:**

 _"I just don't understand what Lucien sees in_ you _."_

Brittany to Luna

Brittany McKay is Luna's classmate in Lakeville South High.

The two of them first met when they have gym together where Luna feels intimidated by her. Brittany is known to have affections for Lucien however he doesn't return any feelings for her. When Lucien shows interest in Luna, Brittany was upset and blames Luna for his feelings to her. She and her friends kidnapped Luna and beat her up and later locking her in a closet until she was found by Lucien. Because of it, Brittany was suspended. She returned afterwards and still doesn't see Luna and Lucien as a couple until Patrick, Luna's old tormentor, comes to their school and takes an interest in him instead. After knowing Patrick is in love with Luna and she says they can be just friends, Patrick dates Brittany and she and Luna called it truce.

In the epilogue of Long Live Life, Luna marries Lucien and invited Brittany to her wedding where she gave the couple their best wishes.

 **Patrick Devine:**

 _"_ _Luna, the last thing I ever want to do is hurting you for real and to make you unhappy for my own satisfaction. And I can see that Lucien has made you very happy. If you're happy with him, then I don't see why I shouldn't be."_

Patrick to Luna

Patrick Devine is Luna's classmate and former tormentor.

The two have known each other when they were kids in Portland. Their moms work together at the hospital. Patrick had a crush on Luna but because he was too shy to tell her that, he starts bullying Luna as a way to get her attention causing Luna pain and humiliation and continues doing so up to high school. Maureen was then offered to work in Minnesota causing her family to move there leaving Patrick devastated since he never got the chance to tell Luna how he feels. He convinces his mom to move to Minnesota and finds Luna at her new school only to see that she is now with Lucien. This causes Patrick to feel rejected as he confesses to Luna the reason why he bullied her and his feelings causing Luna to faint when she admitted she once had a crush on him.

After Skai's downfall and Luna becoming a vampire, Luna says that she and Patrick should be friends only. Even though Patrick was hurt of Luna's choice of Lucien over him, he accepts it and the two became friends.

In the epilogue, Luna marries Lucien and she invited Patrick to their wedding where Patrick gave his wishes to them.

* * *

 **Appearances:**

 _Long Live Life_

* * *

 **Sorry that it's been awhile. Been busy writing this and job searching. Please review.**


	12. Damien Grant

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Twilight characters or anything Twilight related. All information belongs to Stephanie Meyer and the Twilight wiki website.**

* * *

 **Damien Otto Grant**

* * *

 **Biographical Info:**

 **Born:** May 16, 2025; Minneapolis, Minnesota

 **Changed:** April 25, 2042

 **Age when turned:** 16

 **Created by:** Evan Black

 **Alias:**

Damien Otto Grant (birth name)

Damster (by Lucien Summers)

Grant (by Owen Decker)

 **Physical description:**

 **Species** :

Human

Vampire (Before the epilogue of Long Live Life)

 **Gender:** Male

 **Height:** 5'11"

 **Hair Color:** Chestnut brown

 **Eye Color:**

Green (human)

Crimson (newborn vampire)

Gold (eventual color)

Black (thirsty as a vampire)

 **Skin Color:** Pale

 **Family Info:**

 **Family members:**

Sarah Black (imprinter/wife)

Calvin Grant (father)

Evelyn Grant (mother) X

Maureen Snow (stepmother)

Luna Snow (stepsister)

Lucien Summers (stepbrother-in-law/adoptive cousin-in-law)

Korrina Snow (stepsister)

Evan Black (brother-in-law/stepbrother-in-law)

Jacob Black (father-in-law)

Renesmee Cullen (mother-in-law)

Billy Black (grandfather-in-law)

Sarah Black ( grandmother-in-law) X

Rachel Black (aunt-in-law)

Paul Lahote (uncle-in-law)

Rebecca Black (aunt-in-law)

Solomon Finau (uncle-in-law)

Bella Swan (grandmother-in-law)

Edward Cullen (grandfather-in-law)

Charlie Swan (great grandfather-in-law)

Sue Clearwater (step great grandmother-in-law) **(A/N: Through her marriage with Charlie.)**

Seth Clearwater (step great uncle-in-law)

Carly Jensen (step great aunt-in-law)

Colby Clearwater (step uncle-in-law)

Daphne Walker (step aunt-in-law)

Leah Clearwater (step great aunt-in-law)

Nathan Dallas (step great uncle-in-law)

Roxanne Dallas (step aunt-in-law)

Roman Hobbs (step uncle-in-law)

Sabrina Dallas (step aunt-in-law)

Garret Walker (step uncle-in-law)

Renee Dwyer (great grandmother-in-law)

Phil Dwyer (step great grandfather-in-law)

Lucina Stewart (godmother-in-law)

Bryce Summers (godfather-in-law)

Carlisle Cullen (adoptive great grandfather-in-law)

Esme Cullen (adoptive great grandmother-in-law)

Rosalie Hale (adoptive great aunt-in-law)

Emmett Cullen (adoptive great uncle-in-law)

Alice Cullen (adoptive great aunt-in-law)

Jasper Hale (adoptive great uncle-in-law)

Lucas Stone (adoptive great uncle-in-law)

Krystal Diamond (adoptive great aunt-in-law)

Tiffany Stewart (adoptive great aunt-in-law)

Jalen Long (adoptive great uncle-in-law)

 **Special characteristics:**

 **Abilities:**

Basic vampire abilities

Exceptional self-control

 **Affiliation:**

 **Occupation:**

High school/college student (vampire life)

Employee of Reebok (human life)

Doctor (vampire)

Volturi guard (vampire)

 **Loyalty:**

Olympic Coven

Black Pack

Uley Pack

Denali Coven

Detroit Coven

* * *

" _So much has happened since I was brought into the world I thought was normal."_

Damien

 **Damien Otto Grant** (born on May 16, 2025 in Minneapolis, Minnesota) is a member of the Olympic coven. He is the husband of Sarah Black who imprinted on him and the only son of Calvin and Evelyn Grant as well as the stepson of Maureen Snow and the stepbrother of Luna and Korrina Snow. Damien is also the son-in-law of Jacob Black and Renesmee Cullen, the brother-in-law of Evan Black and the grandson-in-law of Edward Cullen and Bella Swan as well as the godson-in-law of Lucina Stewart and Bryce Summers, the adoptive cousin-in-law of Lucien Summers, the adoptive great grandson-in-law of Carlisle and Esme Cullen and adoptive great nephew-in-law of Emmett and Alice Cullen, Rosalie and Jasper Hale, Lucas Stone, Krystal Diamond, Tiffany Stewart and Jalen Long.

Damien was brought into the world of the supernatural when he was imprinted by Sarah who he has a crush on. He was involved in a car chase led by Owen Decker who is also infatuated of Sarah until he t-bones Damien and was about to shoot him until he was thwarted by the Cullens. Damien was dying because of the impact until he was changed by Evan. Before high school graduation, Damien proposes to Sarah and halfway through college, the two got married. His Life and Death counterpart is Diana Grant.

* * *

 **Biography:**

 **Early life:**

Damien Otto Grant was born on May 16, 2025 and is an only child of Calvin and Evelyn Grant in Minneapolis, Minnesota. Calvin is a doctor working at a hospital and Evelyn is a dental hygienist. When Damien was five, Evelyn died in a car accident leaving Calvin his only family. Throughout his life, Damien was a loner at school. He was picked on by Owen Decker throughout his life until high school. Damien attends Lakeville High School as a freshman. He meets Sarah Black of the Cullen family and has almost every class with her where he developed a huge crush on her but she never notices him. Their father Carlisle Cullen works with Calvin.

 _ **Long Live Life**_

" _Has it actually been a year since I was brought into the supernatural finding out that my girlfriend is a human-slash-vampire-slash-werewolf like her brother while her dad is full werewolf while the rest of the Cullens are vampires while some are human vampires?"_

Damien

Damien continues his freshmen year in high school. He meets the new student Luna Snow whose mother Maureen Snow works with Calvin. He and Luna became friends after having similarities of being loners and losing a parent. The Cullens caught Luna's attention and asks about them; Damien tells Luna about what he knows about them. Later, Damien sees Lucien Summers interacting with Luna and sees the effect they have on each other. He encourages Luna to give things a try with Lucien when he came to see Luna in the hospital when she was attacked by Brittany McKay.

Damien doesn't appear much in the story until he officially meets Sarah who suddenly takes an interest in him. At first, Damien was happy about it but after hearing from, his old tormentor who also is infatuated of Sarah, and understanding to what he understood, Damien believes that Sarah is only using him as a joke. Because of it, Damien ended his friendship with Sarah and has been avoiding her ever since by not attending class he has with her minus Biology with Luna. Despite avoiding being hurt, Damien was heartbroken of what he did. Luna tries to get Damien to talk to Sarah but when he questions her why, Damien sees that Luna's hiding something and wouldn't tell her and he accuses her of being a bad friend and was using him to get to Lucien.

That night, he was dreaming of his mother Evelyn who always comes to him in his sleep giving him advice to talk to Sarah about her reasons for wanting to be his friend. Damien agreed to do it but felt unready to do so until Lucien stops him from cutting class and brings him to La Push beach along with Luna where they met up with Sarah and her older twin brother Evan Black. There, Sarah phased into her wolf form and revealed to Damien about the supernatural and her reason for now noticing him is because she imprinted, a way for wolves to find their mates, making him understand the truth and kisses Sarah when she confesses that she loves him. After that, he and Luna comes to her house to see Calvin and Maureen making out revealing that they've been dating for awhile since Maureen started working with Calvin. Seeing how happy Calvin is with Maureen made Damien happy which is why he accepted their relationship.

One day when Luna was home alone, she was attacked by a half-human half-vampire hybrid named Skai who was Lucien's best friend and has come for revenge on him by killing Luna so that Lucien can suffer the same way he has for losing Kourtney Collier, a human Skai has feelings for, and then kill Lucien. He's been using a sword known as IL Mietitore Capacità to create an army of metal vampires with gifts, dead and alive at his control. Feeling that Damien and his father are in danger since they now know about the supernatural (the Cullens told Calvin, Maureen and Korrina Snow who Evan imprinted on, about the supernatural as the new Volturi since they bended the laws) and being linked with the Snow family, the Cullens sent Damien, Calvin, Maureen and Korrina to the Red Lake reservation where they stay the Walkers while being protected by the Black pack while the Cullens try to stop Skai after sending Lucien and Luna away with Sarah and Evan. Thankfully in the end, Skai and the IL Mietitore Capacità have been destroyed by the Cullens however Luna was badly injured and was about to die until Lucien changed her into a vampire after being granted permission from Evan as the Alpha of the pack.

A few months later, Calvin marries Maureen becoming Damien's stepmom and Luna and Korrina as his stepsisters. A year later, Damien got out of work late at night and was in his car when he was in a car chase by Owen and his friends until Owen t-boned him causing Damien's car to flip over until it was upside down. Owen was about to shoot Damien but was stopped by the Cullens. However, Damien was dying from the impact until Evan changes him into a vampire. Damien wakes up from his transformation and Sarah takes him out for his first hunt. A month before his high school graduation, Damien proposes to Sarah making them engaged however Sarah's father Jacob Black doesn't approve so Damien and Sarah agreed to wait until after college or during once Jacob gives them his blessing. Damien graduates high school after that and a week later, Luna and Lucien proposes to each other and later got married. Damien goes with Sarah, Luna and Lucien to Washington attending college studying to be a doctor like his father. Damien and Sarah later got married halfway through college.

Four years later after the epilogue, Damien, Lucien, Luna and Sarah return to Minnesota to visit the Cullens during their break on their last year of college. During that, Randy Fowler, a guy Korrina dated, was blinded of his obsession for Korrina refusing to accept to be just friends and almost strangled her to death until he was stopped by the Cullens. However, Korrina was nearly dying until Evan changes her thus making her a vampire as she joins the coven. A few years later, Damien graduates college and works with Calvin, Maureen and Cullen at the hospital as a doctor. Later, Evan marries Korrina after she graduated high school.

* * *

 **Physical appearance:**

" _I know a thing or two about hairstyles. How else did you think I try to make my hair look good to get Sarah's attention?"_

Damien

As a human, Damien is described to be a good looking person by Sarah. He has chestnut brown hair in a style of natural waves with short sides with green eyes he inherited from his mother Evelyn standing at 5'11" ft. According to Damien, he knows a thing or two about hairstyles as seen how he changes his hair to get Sarah's attention. After his transformation, Damien has become extremely beautiful with pale skin replacing his green eyes with gold after following the Cullen's diet of animal blood as his body remains frozen as a sixteen year old.

* * *

 **Personality and trait:**

 _"You're…"_

 _"I'm shy, okay?!"_

Luna and Damien

Like Luna, Damien was a loner at school and gets picked on but not as bad as Luna's. He's also noted to be shy when being with Sarah trying to get her attention thinking she wouldn't like him. However after knowing about the supernatural and returning his feelings for Sarah, Damien has become more comfortable and confident in school especially making friends with Leonard Risk, Kiani Violet and Piper Trakel.

Damien is known to be kind and loving to others he cares including his family and the Cullens. He is also shows to be freaked out when being brought into the supernatural but has gotten used to it. As a human, Damien owns a silver Buick car until it got totaled by Owen in a car chase. He later owns a blue Skyliner given by the Cullens after his transformation as a vampire. Damien started working at the hospital as a doctor after receiving his medical degree.

* * *

 **Powers and abilities:**

" _Okay, who turned up the brightness?"_

Damien on his new ability

After becoming a vampire, Damien has possesses he abilities like all vampires; has superhuman speed, superior strength, enhanced reflexes, graceful movements and heightened senses. It is unseen how good of a fighter Damien is but he is implying to be a good fighter with training from the Cullens.

* * *

 **Relationships:**

Damien is the husband of Sarah Black who imprinted on him and the only son of Calvin and Evelyn Grant as well as the stepson of Maureen Snow and stepbrother of Luna and Korrina Snow. Damien is also the brother-in-law of Evan Black, the son-in-law of Renesmee Cullen and Jacob Black and grandson-in-law of Edward Cullen and Bella Swan as well as the adoptive great grandson-in-law of Carlisle and Esme Cullen, the adoptive great nephew of Emmett and Alice Cullen, Rosalie and Jasper Hale, Lucas Stone, Krystal Diamond, Tiffany Stewart and Jalen Long, the godson-in-law of Lucina Stewart and Bryce Summers and adoptive cousin-in-law of Lucien Summers.

 **Sarah Black:**

 _"You make me the happiest girl in the world."_

 _"Are you sure? Because you're the one who's made me the happiest guy to have ever lived."_

 _"I love you."_

 _"I love you."_

Sarah and Damien

Sarah Black is Damien's wife who is a human/vampire/shape shifter hybrid and imprinter.

Sarah imprinted on Damien, who has a crush on her, when they first met causing her to develop feelings for him. She even liked the idea of her name with Damien's surname when she saw his notebook. However, it causes confusion to Damien because he met Sarah on the first day of school and sits next to her in almost all of her classes but she never notices him. This is because Sarah never looked at Damien even after she first phased until now. Because of it, Damien believes from Owen that Sarah is using him as a joke and left her leaving them both heartbroken; Damien for what he thought was the truth and Sarah when Damien ended things between them. But then Lucien brought them back together by getting Sarah to tell Damien about the supernatural and her reason for noticing him and returning her feelings for Damien making them a couple. Three years later after Damien was turned into a vampire, Damien proposes to Sarah making them engaged later got married halfway through college.

Throughout the series, Damien has developed a crush on Sarah since he saw her and because of imprinting, Sarah happily returns the feelings making Damien happy. Although Damien now understood why Sarah became interested in him, he felt bad for how he believed Owen of Sarah's assumed intention but Sarah never blamed Damien for her depression. None of the less, the two love each other deeply claiming they made each other happy.

 **Calvin Grant:**

 _"Damien, let me explain something to you, it might be a bit more satisfying if you ask her out, out here."_

Calvin to Damien

Calvin Grant is Damien's father.

Damien's relationship with his father shows how close they are since his mother's passing. Calvin is aware about Damien's crush on Sarah and always tries to give him the courage to talk to her. Seeing him now able to become Sarah's friends made Calvin happy stating 'it's about time.' Both Damien and Calvin then learned about the supernatural since Sarah revealed about imprinting on Damien and the Cullens being the new Volturi adjusting the laws to tell family members about it. Damien then finds out that Calvin is dating Luna's mom Maureen and accepted it seeing how happy Calvin is with her.

Damien has inherited Calvin's chestnut hair along with his reaction to hearing about the supernatural and what the Cullens are.

 **Luna Snow:**

 _"Looks like my dad and I will be spending a lot time at your home."_

 _"Looks like it."_

Damien and Luna

Luna Snow is Damien's stepsister.

The two of them first met on Luna's first day of school when she moved to Minnesota. Both of their parents Maureen and Calvin both work at the hospital as doctors with Carlisle. The two of them later have common grounds with being loners of the school and losing a parent. The two of them got along well; Damien and his father mostly come over to Luna's house and have dinner with her and her family. When Luna started having feelings for Lucien but is having doubt, Damien encourages her to have faith. Because of it, Luna wanted to repay Damien's kindness by getting him and Sarah together since Damien has a crush on her until Sarah imprints on Damien. However, Damien feels unsure about it and believes Sarah is only using him as a joke since she never notices him before only because Sarah and Damien never looked at each other before. When Luna tries to get Damien to talk to Sarah, he questions Luna why and she couldn't answer about the imprinting knowing that it's between Sarah and Damien. Because of it, Damien accuses Luna of using him as well to get to Lucien and hasn't spoken to her since then until Lucien got Sarah to tell Damien about the supernatural and the imprinting allowing Damien to understand the truth and he and Luna made up.

The two of them later found out that their parents are dating each other which was a surprise to them both. Their parents later got married making Luna and Damien step siblings.

 **Lucien Summers:**

 _"Is there anything else I need to know?"_

 _"Um yeah, Bryce and Lucina are actually my parents."_

Damien and Lucien

Lucien Summers is Damien's stepbrother-in-law/adoptive cousin-in-law.

The two of them have Algebra class together while attending Lakeville South High School. The two of them never interacted until Luna came. Damien was the one who encourages Luna to pursue a relationship with Lucien. Lucien is aware about Damien having a crush on Sarah but never meddles into it.

After Luna and Lucien started dating, Sarah imprinted on Damien however he is confused about it since Sarah never notices him since the first day resulting him to believe that Sarah is using him as a joke. After dealing with the depression from both sides, Lucien brought him and Sarah together where Sarah told Damien about the supernatural her reason for now noticing him and Damien accepted it.

After high school, Lucien marries Luna making him and Damien brothers since Damien's dad Calvin married Luna's mom. Damien marries Sarah halfway through college making them cousins-in-law

 **Korrina Snow:**

" _Oh thank you Korrina!"_

Damien on Korrina

Korrina Snow is Damien's stepsister.

Their parents Calvin and Maureen work together at the hospital and mostly he and Calvin come over to the Snow's house and have dinner there. The two along with Luna found out that their parents are dating each other later getting married making them stepsiblings.

Both of them are brought into the supernatural when they were imprinted by Evan and Sarah respectively. Not much is shown how close they are but the two do care about each other deeply since they became a family.

 **Evan Black:**

 _"Hey Evan, thanks for changing me, you know,"_

 _"I didn't do this for you. I only did this for my sister. Remember that."_

Damien and Evan

Evan Black is Damien's brother-in-law/stepbrother-in-law. He is Sarah's older twin brother who is a human/vampire/shape shifter hybrid.

Although Damien knows about the Cullens, he never officially met them until later when Luna and Lucien started dating. There Sarah, who Damien has a crush on, imprinted on him much to Evan's horror being overprotective of Sarah. However, Sarah threatened to rearrange Evan's bones if he hurts Damien. When Damien left Sarah believing she was using him due to that she never noticed him before, Evan wanted to kill him but Sarah told him no. Damien was then told about the supernatural and Sarah imprinting on him thus making Damien understand Sarah's reason for being now interested bringing them closer. Evan states to Damien that everything won't be 'normal' now that Damien knows and warns him to not hurt Sarah more.

A year after Skai was destroyed, Damien was in a car chase led by Owen and was almost killed by him until Evan and the others stopped Damien. Seeing that Damien is about to die and Sarah being unable to bear to lose him, Evan changes Damien into a vampire but only because he 'did it for Sarah.' Damien proposes to Sarah making them engaged but Evan, along with Jacob were against it until they gave in after Damien and Sarah's second year in college did Damien became Evan's brother-in-law.

 **Jacob Black:**

 _"You better not hurt Sarah for real."_

 _"Never."_

Jacob and Damien

Jacob Black is a shape shifter from the Quiluete tribe who is Damien's father-in-law.

When Jacob heard that Sarah imprinted on Damien, he immediately disapproves of their relationship due to how overprotective he is of Sarah. Jacob's disapprovals later turns to hatred when Sarah went into depression caused by Damien when he believed Sarah was using him as a joke when she now notices him and he told her to leave him alone even though Damien didn't intend to hurt Sarah before he was told about the supernatural and Sarah's imprinting on him. Despite that Damien now knows about the supernatural and understanding Sarah's becoming interested in him now, Jacob still has a hard time accepting their relationship, even though he sees that Damien is a good person and would never hurt Sarah, especially the fact that Damien is now a vampire.

A month before graduation, Damien proposes to Sarah making them engaged. However, Jacob does not approves and while Damien isn't bothered about it, Sarah agrees to wait until after college or until Jacob decides to give his blessings to them during that which happens halfway through college.

 **Renesmee Cullen:**

Renesmee Cullen is a half-vampire half-human hybrid who is Damien's mother-in-law.

Unlike how Jacob reacted when Sarah imprinted on Damien developing feelings for him, Renesmee was happy for Sarah and accepted their relationship. She never blamed Damien for Sarah's depression understanding that Damien was confused about Sarah's intention for now noticing him before he was told about the imprinting bringing him into the supernatural. Once Damien was brought into it, he was officially introduced to the Cullens and Renesmee welcomes him with open arms.

One month before graduating high school, Damien proposes to Sarah and the two later got married during college thus making Renesmee his mother-in-law.

 **Edward Cullen:**

 _"He does have a clean mind; nothing inappropriate and nothing bad about him, but I'm still not okay with this."_

Edward on Damien

Edward Cullen is Damien's grandfather-in-law.

When Edward heard that Sarah has imprinted on Damien, he was one of the people who wasn't okay with their relationship due to how much he cares about Sarah despite hearing Damien's thoughts being any harmful. Even though Edward had a hard time accepting their relationship, he defends Damien whenever boys at their school try to give him a hard time since they are also infatuated of Sarah.

One month before graduating high school, Damien proposes to Sarah and the two later got married during college thus making Edward his grandfather-in-law.

 **Bella Swan:**

Bella Swan is Damien's grandmother-in-law.

Unlike the guys who were against Sarah and Damien's relationship due to how overprotective they are to Sarah, Bella supports their relationship. Once Damien was brought into the supernatural and Sarah imprinting on him, Damien officially meets the Cullens where Bella welcomes him with open arms.

One month before graduating high school, Damien proposes to Sarah and the two later got married during college thus making Bella his grandmother-in-law.

 **Carlisle Cullen:**

Carlisle Cullen is Damien's adoptive great grandfather-in-law.

Carlisle is a doctor and works with Damien's father at the hospital. Damien states he's lucky about that fact due to his crush on Sarah. When Carlisle heard the news that Sarah imprinted on Damien, Carlisle was amused seeing how ironically Sarah returned the feelings for Damien. Once Damien learns about the supernatural, Carlisle welcomes him into the family with open arms.

One month before graduating high school, Damien proposes to Sarah and the two later got married during college thus making Carlisle his adoptive great grandfather-in-law.

 **Esme Cullen:**

Esme Cullen is Damien's adoptive great grandmother-in-law.

Esme first heard about Damien when Sarah imprinted on him. Hearing the news, Esme supports their relationship seeing how happy Sarah is but mostly for amusement seeing the guys going against it. Damien was soon brought into the supernatural when told by Sarah and was officially introduced to the Cullens where Esme welcomed him warmly with open arms. Like how she treats the others, Esme considers Damien as her own.

One month before graduating high school, Damien proposes to Sarah and the two later got married during college thus making Esme his adoptive great grandmother-in-law.

 **Rosalie Hale:**

 _"What, you had other plans or something?"_

Rosalie to Damien

Rosalie Hale is Damien's adoptive great aunt-in-law.

Unlike the guys who were against Sarah and Damien's relationship due to how overprotective they are to Sarah, Rosalie supports their relationship. Once Damien was brought into the supernatural and Sarah imprinting on him, Damien officially meets the Cullens where Rosalie welcomes him with open arms.

One month before graduating high school, Rosalie helps Damien proposes to Sarah and the two later got married during college thus making Rosalie his adoptive great aunt-in-law.

 **Emmett Cullen:**

 _"Well that hurts seeing your reaction. That was not how I envisioned it._

Emmett to Damien

Emmett Cullen is Damien's adoptive great uncle-in-law.

When Emmett heard that Sarah has imprinted on Damien, he was one of the people who wasn't okay with their relationship due to how much he cares about Sarah although he tends to makes jokes and loosen up on Damien later on, especially since Damien now knows about the supernatural.

One month before graduating high school, Emmett was involved getting Sarah distracted to help Damien on his proposal to her. Damien proposes to Sarah and the two later got married during college thus making Emmett his adoptive great uncle-in-law.

 **Alice Cullen:**

" _I don't understand how someone so tiny can be that strong for a vampire?"_

Damien on Alice

Alice Cullen is Damien's adoptive great aunt-in-law.

When Alice heard that Sarah imprinted on Damien, she was beyond thrilled and excited for them both unlike the others who were against it due to how much they care about Sarah. After Damien was brought into the supernatural, Alice excitedly welcomes Damien to the family.

One month before graduating high school, Alice helps Damien proposes to Sarah and the two later got married during college thus making Alice his adoptive great aunt-in-law.

 **Jasper Hale:**

 _"Let's just say that Damien better not give these guys a reason to have his head ripped off."_

Jasper on Damien

Jasper Hale is Damien's adoptive great uncle-in-law.

Unlike the guys who were against Sarah and Damien's relationship due to how overprotective they are to Sarah, Jasper is okay with their relationship but mostly for amusement having to deal with their emotions. Jasper welcomes Damien into the family when he learns about the supernatural.

One month before graduating high school, Damien proposes to Sarah and the two later got married during college thus making Jasper his adoptive great uncle-in-law.

 **Lucas Stone:**

Lucas Stone is Damien's adoptive great uncle-in-law.

When Sarah imprinted on Damien, Lucas was not thrilled stating he's unsure to trust Damien not to hurt Sarah. Now of the less, he cares about Damien and looks out for him mostly because Sarah threatened Lucas that she'll rearranged his bones in someone else's body.

 **Krystal Diamond:**

Krystal Diamond is Damien's adoptive great aunt-in-law.

Unlike the guys who are dead against Sarah dating Damien, Krystal accepts it and welcomes Damien into the family with open arms once Damien has learned about the supernatural. Not much of their relationship is shown but the two cares about each other very much.

 **Tiffany Stewart:**

Tiffany Stewart is Damien's adoptive great aunt-in-law.

Unlike the guys who are dead against Sarah dating Damien, Krystal accepts it and welcomes Damien into the family with open arms once Damien has learned about the supernatural. Not much of their relationship is shown but the two cares about each other very much. Damien later proposes to Sarah and later gets married making him Tiffany's great nephew-in-law.

 **Jalen Long:**

Jalen Long is Damien's adoptive great uncle-in-law.

Unlike the guys who are dead against Sarah dating Damien, Jalen accepts it but mostly for amusement on their reaction, and welcomes Damien into the family with open arms once Damien has learned about the supernatural. Not much of their relationship is shown but the two cares about each other very much. Damien later proposes to Sarah and later gets married making him Jalen's great nephew-in-law.

 **Lucina Stewart:**

Lucina Stewart is Damien's godmother-in-law.

The two never met even though Damien knows about the Cullens until Sarah imprinted on him. Hearing it, Lucina supports their relationship unlike Lucas, Edward, Evan, Jacob and Emmett. Damien soon knows about the supernatural and was welcomed into the family by Lucina and her family.

After Damien turns into a vampire and a month before graduation, Damien proposes to Sarah and during their college years, they got married making him Lucina's godson-in-law.

 **Bryce Summers:**

Bryce Summers is Damien's godfather-in-law.

Unlike the guys who are dead against Sarah dating Damien, Bryce accepts it but mostly for amusement on the guys' reaction and welcomes Damien into the family with open arms once Damien has learned about the supernatural. Not much of their relationship is shown but the two cares about each other very much. Damien later proposes to Sarah and later gets married making him Bryce's godson-in-law.

 **Owen Decker:**

 _"Pathetic, Grant."_

Owen to Damien

Owen Decker is Damien's classmate and tormentor.

Owen has been giving Damien a hard time since they were kids and continued that way up until high school. Like Damien, Owen has feelings for Sarah but she never felt the same way Owen has for her. When Sarah became interested in Damien, Owen was furious and was certain Sarah is using Damien as a joke as he tries to break them up but the Cullens stop him from doing so. Owen took it far by giving Damien a car chase until he t-bones his car and was about to kill Damien until the Cullens stop him and put him in jail.

* * *

 **Appearances:**

 _Long Live Life_

* * *

 **Sorry about the long update but you know how busy I am with finding a job. Anyway, we got one more member of the Olympic coven and then we move on to the Volturi. Please review and go to my poll.**


	13. Korrina Snow

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Twilight characters or anything Twilight related. All information belongs to Stephanie Meyer and the Twilight wiki website.**

* * *

 **Korrina Valerie Snow-Grant Black**

* * *

 **Biographical Info:**

 **Born:** February 27, 2033; Portland, Oregon

 **Changed:** March 23, 2048

 **Age when turned:** 15

 **Created by:** Evan Black

 **Alias:**

Korrina Valerie Snow (birth name)

Korrina Snow-Grant

Korrina Black

Kori (by Evan Black)

 **Physical description:**

 **Species** :

Human

Vampire (Outtake 15 of Long Live Life)

 **Gender:** Female

 **Height:**

3'3" (Long Live Life)

4'11" (Outtake of Long Live Life)

 **Hair Color:** Dark red brown

 **Eye Color:**

Hazel (human)

Crimson (newborn vampire)

Gold (eventual color)

Black (thirsty as a vampire)

 **Skin Color:** Pale

 **Family Info:**

 **Family members:**

Evan Black (imprinter/husband)

Maureen Snow (mother)

Noland Snow (father) X

Luna Snow (sister)

Lucien Summers (brother-in-law/adoptive cousin-in-law)

Calvin Grant (stepfather)

Damien Grant (stepbrother)

Sarah Black (stepsister-in-law/sister-in-law)

Jacob Black (father-in-law)

Renesmee Cullen (mother-in-law)

Billy Black (grandfather-in-law)

Sarah Black (grandmother-in-law) X

Rachel Black (aunt-in-law)

Paul Lahote (uncle-in-law)

Rebecca Black (aunt-in-law)

Solomon Finau (uncle-in-law)

Bella Swan (grandmother-in-law)

Edward Cullen (grandfather-in-law)

Charlie Swan (great grandfather-in-law)

Sue Clearwater (step great grandmother-in-law)

Seth Clearwater (step great uncle-in-law)

Carly Jensen (step great aunt-in-law)

Colby Clearwater (step uncle-in-law)

Daphne Walker (step aunt-in-law)

Leah Clearwater (step great aunt-in-law)

Nathan Dallas (step great uncle-in-law)

Roxanne Dallas (step aunt-in-law)

Roman Hobbs (step uncle-in-law)

Sabrina Dallas (step aunt-in-law)

Garret Walker (step uncle-in-law)

Renee Dwyer (great grandmother-in-law)

Phil Dwyer (step great grandfather-in-law)

Lucina Stewart (godmother-in-law)

Bryce Summers (godfather-in-law)

Carlisle Cullen (adoptive great grandfather-in-law)

Esme Cullen (adoptive great grandmother-in-law)

Rosalie Hale (adoptive great aunt-in-law)

Emmett Cullen (adoptive great uncle-in-law)

Alice Cullen (adoptive great aunt-in-law)

Jasper Hale (adoptive great uncle-in-law)

Lucas Stone (adoptive great uncle-in-law)

Krystal Diamond (adoptive great aunt-in-law)

Tiffany Stewart (adoptive great aunt-in-law)

Jalen Long (adoptive great uncle-in-law)

 **Special characteristics:**

 **Abilities:**

Basic vampire abilities

Exceptional self-control

 **Affiliation:**

 **Occupation:**

Elementary student (human life)

High school student (vampire life)

Volturi guard (vampire)

 **Loyalty:**

Olympic Coven

Black Pack

Uley Pack

Denali Coven

Detroit Coven

* * *

" _I'm what people call me the 'lucky girl' that is with beautiful people like the Cullens but to me, I'm the lucky girl who is part of a family of vampires and werewolves. Hey, that's the kind of girl I am."_

Korrina

 **Korrina Valerie Black** (née **Snow-Grant** ) (born on February 27, 2033 in Portland, Oregon) is a member of the Olympic coven. She is the wife of Evan Black who imprinted on her and daughter of Maureen and Noland Snow and stepdaughter of Calvin Grant and the younger sister of Luna Snow, the sister-in-law of Lucien Summers and Sarah Black and stepsister of Damien Grant as well as the daughter-in-law of Jacob Black and Renesmee Cullen and granddaughter-in-law of Bella Swan and Edward Cullen. Korrina is also the goddaughter-in-law of Lucina Stewart and Bryce Summers, the adoptive great granddaughter-in-law of Carlisle and Esme Cullen and the adoptive great niece-in-law of Emmett and Alice Cullen, Rosalie and Jasper Hale, Lucas Stone, Krystal Diamond, Tiffany Stewart and Jalen Long.

Korrina was brought into the supernatural when Evan imprinted on her on Luna's birthday. However, Korrina was very young at that time so she didn't understand the whole imprinting story leading Evan to act as a big brother to her until she got older needing him as her best friend. As Korrina grew up, she developed feelings for Evan until Randy Fowler, a guy Korrina once dated, nearly strangled her to death when he refused to accept to be just friends and Evan changes her into a vampire. After graduating high school, Evan proposes to Korrina and the two later got married. Her Life and Death counterpart is Konrad Snow.

* * *

 **Biography:**

 **Early life:**

Korrina Valerie Snow was born on February 27, 2033 to Maureen, a doctor, and Calvin Snow, a software engineer, in Portland, Oregon. Her older sister is Luna Snow.

In 2040, Noland passed away due to Leukemia a week before Luna's fifteenth birthday which devastates her and the family. However Korrina recovers the pain better than Luna did. A year later, apart from not wanting Luna to endure anymore of Patrick Devine's tormenting, Maureen was offered a position in Minneapolis, Minnesota and Maureen accepted allowing her, Luna and Korrina to move there.

 _ **Long Live Life**_

" _I just love being part of a family who are way beyond different than others, vampires and werewolves."_

Korrina

In the middle of March, Korrina attends Saint West Elementary as a second grader where she is welcomed kindly by students unlike Luna who was bullied at her old school. During the story, Luna meets Lucien Summers of the Cullen family and developed feelings for him and vice versa for Lucien. Seeing that made Korrina very happy to see the change in Luna as she was very welcoming to Lucien whenever he's around.

Korrina gained a bigger role later on in the story when she was imprinted by Evan Black on Luna's birthday where they were celebrating at the Cullen's house. Because of it, Korrina, along with Maureen were brought into the supernatural since the Cullens allowed it as the new Volturi where a family member related to the Cullens are allowed to know as long as they don't reveal it to others. Unlike her mother who was overwhelmed when told, Korrina was thrilled as she loved the supernatural. However, Korrina was very young to know about the whole imprinting process which is why Evan acted as a big brother to Korrina since then. Later on, Korrina and Luna, along with Damien Grant, finds out that Maureen is dating Damien's father Calvin Grant who works with Maureen and Carlisle Cullen which Korrina is happy about and now Damien and Calvin know about the supernatural due to Damien being imprinted by Sarah Black.

One day when Luna was home alone, she was attacked by a half-human half-vampire hybrid named Skai who was Lucien's best friend and has come for revenge on him by killing Luna so that Lucien can suffer the same way he has for losing Kourtney Collier, a human Skai has feelings for, and then kill Lucien. He's been using a sword known as IL Mietitore Capacità to create an army of metal vampires with gifts, dead and alive at his control. Feeling that Korrina and Maureen are in danger since they now know about the supernatural and being linked with Luna, the Cullens sent them along with Damien and Calvin to the Red Lake reservation where they stay at the Walkers while being protected by the Black pack while the Cullens try to stop Skai after sending Lucien and Luna away with Sarah and Evan. Thankfully in the end, Skai and the IL Mietitore Capacità have been destroyed by the Cullens however Luna was badly injured and was about to die until Lucien changed her into a vampire after being granted permission from Evan as the Alpha of the pack.

A few months later, Calvin marries Maureen becoming Korrina's stepfather and Damien as her stepbrother. A year later, Damien was in a car chase by Owen Decker and his friends and was t-boned by him. Owen was about to shoot Damien to kill him until he was stopped by the Cullens. However Damien was dying until Evan changes him into a vampire and joined the Cullens as part of their coven. Three years later, Luna and Lucien propose to each other and later got married. The two of them went to college in Washington along with Sarah and Damien. During that, Sarah and Damien got married in the middle of their college years.

Four years later, Korrina is all grown up as a teenager now in high school as a freshman joining Edward and Alice Cullen, Bella Swan, Lucas Stone and Krystal Diamond. During that, she was asked out to the movies by Randy Fowler and agrees to go with him. However during the movies, Korrina felt like she and Randy should be just friends but Randy thinks otherwise and tries to kiss Korrina only to be stopped by Evan when Alice warned him about it. After Evan drops Korrina home, she realizes that she's in love with Evan. The next day, Korrina goes over to the Cullen house and confesses her feelings to Evan who returns the feelings and tells her the whole story about imprinting.

A few weeks later after Korrina's birthday, she was confronted at school by Randy who is still obsessing over Korrina, not believing that she and Evan are an item leading him to strangle Korrina to death until he was stopped by the Cullens. However, she was dying until Evan changes her into a vampire to save her life. Korrina wakes up a few days later from her transformation and Evan takes her out for her first hunt. After that, Alice throws a party for celebration of Korrina's becoming of a vampire.

Three years later after Korrina graduates high school, Evan proposes to her making them engaged and then a few months later, the two got married.

* * *

 **Physical appearance:**

" _I looked around and found a mirror and went over there to get a good look at myself where I look extremely beautiful without makeup and my eyes now red. Wow."_

Korrina

Throughout the series as a human, Korrina has long dark red brown hair with hazel eyes and is noted to be beautiful.

After Korrina was changed into a vampire, she has become more beautiful with pale skin where her eyes turned gold after going on animal blood where her body is frozen in a form of a sixteen old standing at 4'11" ft.

* * *

 **Personality and traits:**

" _Hey, that's the kind of girl I am."_

Korrina

Unlike her sister Luna who has been bullied at her old school in Portland, Korrina is loved by everyone at her school where they treated her nicely even as a kid. Korrina is known to love the supernatural of all kinds which is why she was thrilled being brought in when she found out what the Cullens are. Unlike those going through a newborn vampire stage, Korrina was beyond excited and skilled at her first hunt. As a child, she is shown to be artistic just as good as Krystal. Korrina is shown to be loving and caring to others including her family and the Cullens. After graduating high school, Korrina plans to go to college to one day work with Renesmee and Lucina at their company.

* * *

 **Powers and abilities:**

 _"But now I'm stronger!"_

Korrina

After becoming a vampire, Korrina possesses the abilities like all vampires; has superhuman speed, superior strength, enhanced reflexes, graceful movements, and heightened senses. It is unseen how good Korrina's fighting skills are. It is possible that she is a good fighter with the training from the Cullens.

* * *

 **Relationships:**

Korrina is the wife of Evan Black who imprinted on her and the younger daughter of Maureen and Noland Snow and the younger sister of Luna Snow as well as the stepdaughter of Calvin Grant and the younger stepsister of Damien Grant. Korrina is also the sister-in-law of Lucien Summers and Sarah Black and the daughter-in-law of Jacob Black and Renesmee Cullen, the goddaughter-in-law of Lucina Stewart and Bryce Summers, the adoptive great granddaughter-in-law of Carlisle and Esme and the adoptive great niece-in-law of Emmett, Edward and Alice Cullen, Rosalie and Jasper Hale, Bella Swan, Lucas Stone, Krystal Diamond, Tiffany Stewart and Jalen Long.

 **Evan Black:**

" _And I love him, more than he knows it."_

Korrina on Evan

Evan Black is a Korrina's husband who is a human/vampire/shape shifter hybrid and imprinter.

Evan and Korrina first met at the Cullen house where his family celebrates Luna's birthday. There, Evan imprinted on Korrina when she was eight years old. Because of it, Korrina was told about the supernatural and Korrina was thrilled to be a part of it. Korrina only knows partial about imprinting since she was young so Evan acted like a big brother to Korrina. Since then, Evan would come over to Korrina's house to play with her.

Korrina is shown to be possessive of Evan as a child as seen when she, her mother, Damien and Calvin had to go to Red Lake while Evan goes with Lucien, Luna and Sarah and she refuses to be away from Evan when Skai returned. Evan made her a wooden charm bracelet.

After the downfall of Skai, Korrina grew up to be a teenager and Evan became her best friend. As Korrina got older, Evan's feeling for her turned romantic. He wanted to tell her how he feels but Jacob thinks that Evan should wait until Korrina is ready to avoid ruining their friendship. Because of this, Korrina was asked out by Randy Fowler thus making Evan feel hurt but respected Korrina's decision when she accepted. However, Evan came when Korrina was needed trying to push Randy away from trying to kiss her and took Korrina to her home. The next day, Korrina comes and visits Evan to confess her feelings for him and Evan happily returns them, explaining about the imprinting, and since then, the two became a couple until Randy nearly strangled Korrina to death until the Cullens saved her and Evan changed her into a vampire. Three years later, Evan proposes to Korrina and the two got married.

 **Maureen Snow:**

 _"Well that's great of Evan to have come and saved you, Korrina. He's a_ _really_ _good friend to you."_

Maureen to Korrina on Evan

Maureen Snow is Korrina's mother.

Not much is shown how close Korrina is to her mother but the two do care about each other very much. The two of them were unaware about the supernatural when Luna started dating Lucien until Evan imprinted on Korrina at Luna's birthday party thus being told by the Cullens about it since they are the new Volturi. Unlike her mother who was overwhelmed about being brought into the supernatural, Korrina was thrilled due to her love for them.

 **Luna Snow:**

 _"Korrina, you're my sister. I know things about you."_

Luna to Korrina

Luna Snow is Korrina's older sister.

Luna is close to her sister as Korrina always looks up to Luna like a role model. Korrina handled the lost of their father better than Luna. Despite how Luna was depressed, Korrina always seems to cheer her up with her happiness. Luna is shown to care for sister very much and hates seeing her cry such as when Luna had to go away for safety from Skai.

When Luna developed feelings for Lucien, Korrina was ecstatic for the two as why Korrina was very welcoming to Lucien whenever he's around. Luna was about to tell Korrina about the Cullens being vampires and the supernatural until on Luna's birthday, Evan imprints on Korrina and because of it, since the Cullens are the new Volturi, Korrina was brought into the supernatural where she was thrilled about it due to her love for the supernatural. However, Korrina doesn't know the full story about imprinting which is why Evan acts like a big brother to Korrina but Luna reminds them both that she's the older sibling. As Korrina got older, she developed feelings for Evan but is unsure if he feels the same. However, Luna encourages Korrina to confess her feelings to Evan which she did and Evan returns the same feelings for Korrina.

 **Lucien Summers:**

 _"Hence makes her Alice 2.0."_

Lucien on Korrina

Lucien Summers is Korrina's brother-in-law/adoptive cousin-in-law.

The two first met when Lucien offered to pick up Korrina at her school. There Korrina developed a great liking to Lucien seeing him have an effect on Luna. On Luna's birthday, Lucien's cousin Evan imprinted on Korrina thus revealing the supernatural to her. Korrina was fascinated since she loves the supernatural.

Lucien marries Luna becoming Korrina's brother-in-law. Years later, Korrina marries Evan making them also cousin-in-laws.

 **Damien Grant:**

 _"Yet she's still short."_

Damien on Korrina

Damien Grant is Korrina's stepbrother.

Their parents Calvin and Maureen work together at the hospital and mostly he and Calvin come over to the Snow's house and have dinner there. The two along with Luna found out that their parents are dating each other later getting married making them stepsiblings.

Both of them are brought into the supernatural when they were imprinted by Evan and Sarah respectively. Not much is shown how close they are but the two do care about each other deeply since they became a family.

 **Sarah Black:**

 _"She's only the second shortest."_

Sarah on Korrina

Sarah Black is Korrina's sister-in-law.

The two of them first met Korrina's sister Luna's birthday party where Evan imprinted on Korrina causing Luna to flip since Korrina was only a child while Sarah laughs at the reaction. Because of Evan imprint, Korrina was brought of the tribe's legends and the supernatural. When Korrina was told about it, Korrina was fascinated due to her love of the supernatural. When Damien's father married Korrina's mother, the two of them became step siblings leading to when Sarah marries Damien making her and Korrina step sisters-in-laws. They officially because sisters-in-laws due to Korrina's marriage to Evan.

 **Renesmee Cullen:**

Renesmee Cullen is Korrina's godmother-in-law.

The two of them first met at Luna's birthday where Korrina had no clue about the supernatural until Evan imprinted on her thus bringing her into their world. Korrina thinks of Renesmee as a fun and cheery person and loves how she shows Korrina her thoughts with her gift. Not much is shown how close Korrina and Renesmee are but the two do care about each other. In the epilogue of Long Live Life, Korrina marries Evan thus making her Renesmee's daughter-in-law.

 **Jacob Black:**

Jacob Black is a shape shifter from the Quiluete tribe who is Korrina's father-in-law.

The two of them first met at Luna's birthday where Korrina had no clue about the supernatural until Evan imprinted on her thus bringing her into their world. Jacob identified the imprinting between Evan and Korrina when he saw how Evan was staring at her. As Korrina got older, Jacob wanted Evan to avoid the same mistake he made with Renesmee by telling Evan to wait for Korrina to confess her feelings to him first which resulted Korrina agreeing to go out with Randy when she had no clue fully about the imprinting but knows Korrina will chose Evan in the end. In the epilogue of Long Live Life, Korrina marries Evan thus making her Jacob's daughter-in-law.

 **Lucina Stewart:**

Lucina Stewart is Korrina's godmother-in-law.

The two met when Korrina was eight years old at Luna's birthday party where Evan imprinted on Korrina which angers Luna causing her to flip out on Evan while Lucina and the others find it funny. Korrina loves Lucina since she is fascinated with the supernatural and enjoys how people react thinking Korrina knows Kylie Jenner.

After Korrina's transformation and graduating high school, she plans to go to college hoping to work with Lucina and Renesmee at their company. She marries Evan making her Lucina's goddaughter-in-law.

 **Bryce Summers:**

Bryce Summers is Korrina's godfather-in-law.

The two of them first met at Luna's birthday party when Evan imprints on Korrina causing Luna to flip out on Evan while Bryce laughs at the reaction. When Korrina was told about the supernatural, Korrina was fascinated due to her love of the supernatural. Korrina loves Bryce and considers him to be a charmer. Evan marries Korrina and she became Bryce's goddaughter-in-law.

 **Carlisle Cullen:**

Carlisle Cullen is Korrina's adoptive great grandfather-in-law.

The two of them first met at Luna's birthday where Korrina had no clue about the supernatural until Evan imprinted on her thus bringing her into their world. When Carlisle was told that Evan imprinted on Korrina, he told Maureen about it since the Cullens are the new Volturi. Korrina thinks of Carlisle as kind and passionate who she considers him as the best doctor to have ever existed. In the epilogue of Long Live Life, Korrina marries Evan thus making her Carlisle's adoptive great granddaughter-in-law.

 **Esme Cullen:**

Esme Cullen is Korrina's adoptive great grandmother-in-law.

The two of them first met at Luna's birthday where Korrina had no clue about the supernatural until Evan imprinted on her thus bringing her into their world. Like with all the other children, Esme considers Korrina as her own while Korrina thinks of Esme as a second mother to her due to her kind nature. In the epilogue of Long Live Life, Korrina marries Evan thus making her Esme's adoptive great granddaughter-in-law.

 **Edward Cullen:**

Edward Cullen is Korrina's adoptive great uncle-in-law.

The two of them first met at Luna's birthday where Korrina had no clue about the supernatural until Evan imprinted on her thus bringing her into their world. Not much interaction was shown but the two appear to be close even though Korrina wants privacy from Edward's mind reading. Edward goes to high school with Korrina in the outtakes of Long Live Life and after Korrina graduates high school, she marries Evan thus making her Edward's adoptive great niece-in-law.

 **Bella Swan:**

Bella Swan is Korrina's adoptive great aunt-in-law.

The two of them first met at Luna's birthday where Korrina had no clue about the supernatural until Evan imprinted on her thus bringing her into their world. Not much interaction was shown but the two appear to be close. Korrina wishes though she had a shield like Bella. Bella goes to high school with Korrina in the outtakes of Long Live Life and after Korrina graduates high school, she marries Evan thus making her Bella's adoptive great niece-in-law.

 **Rosalie Hale:**

Rosalie Hale is Korrina's adoptive great aunt-in-law.

The two of them first met at Luna's birthday where Korrina had no clue about the supernatural until Evan imprinted on her thus bringing her into their world. Rosalie always compliments Korrina how beautiful she is even though she herself is the most beautiful. In the epilogue of Long Live Life, Korrina marries Evan thus making her Rosalie's adoptive great niece-in-law.

 **Emmett Cullen:**

 _"Hell yeah you are! Now come here Shorty!"_

Emmett to Korrina

Emmett Cullen is Korrina's adoptive great uncle-in-law.

The two of them first met at Luna's birthday where Korrina had no clue about the supernatural until Evan imprinted on her thus bringing her into their world while Emmett laughs at how Korrina's sister reacted hearing what Evan did. Korrina thinks of Emmett is someone she would hug for fun since he's like her own teddy bear. In the epilogue of Long Live Life, Korrina marries Evan thus making her Emmett's adoptive great niece-in-law.

 **Alice Cullen:**

 _"What, I love Alice. She's so cool! She's like my own Tinker Bell."_

Korrina on Alice

Alice Cullen is Korrina's adoptive great aunt-in-law.

The two of them first met at Luna's birthday where Korrina had no clue about the supernatural until Evan imprinted on her thus bringing her into their world. Korrina is shown to be very close to Alice considering her to be her best friend besides Evan. Despite how close they are, like everyone else, Korrina thinks Alice goes over the top such as throwing a party for her in celebration of Korrina becoming a vampire. Alice goes to high school with Korrina in the outtakes of Long Live Life and after Korrina graduates high school, she marries Evan thus making her Alice's adoptive great niece-in-law.

 **Jasper Hale:**

Jasper Hale is Korrina's adoptive great uncle-in-law.

The two of them first met at Luna's birthday where Korrina had no clue about the supernatural until Evan imprinted on her thus bringing her into their world. Not much is shown how close the two are but they do care about each other as seen how Korrina relies on Jasper to calm her down with his gift. In the epilogue of Long Live Life, Korrina marries Evan thus making her Jasper's adoptive great niece-in-law.

 **Lucas Stone:**

 _"You mean I had to deal with your energetic personality during the ride from school just so you could tell Evan of_ another _good grade?!"_

Lucas to Korrina

Lucas Stone is Korrina's adoptive great uncle-in-law.

When Korrina was told about the supernatural, Korrina was fascinated due to her love the supernatural. Korrina enjoys seeing Lucas get annoyed by everyone for amusement while Lucas gets annoyed of her energetic personality. None of the less, Lucas cares about Korrina as seen when Lucas saved her when she was nearly strangled to death by Randy.

 **Krystal Diamond:**

" _You tell them girlfriend!"_

Korrina on Krystal

Krystal Diamond is Korrina's adoptive great aunt-in-law.

When Korrina was told about the supernatural, Korrina was fascinated due to her love the supernatural. Korrina admires how beautiful Krystal is and loves her artistic skills due to Korrina's love of art. Krystal was there for Korrina at her high school especially when Randy almost strangled Korrina to death.

 **Tiffany Stewart:**

Tiffany Stewart is Korrina's adoptive great aunt-in-law.

When Korrina was told about the supernatural, Korrina was fascinated due to her love the supernatural. Korrina admires Tiffany due to people's reaction that they think Korrina knows Kim Kardashian. Evan later marries Korrina making her Tiffany's niece-in-law.

 **Jalen Long:**

Jalen Long is Korrina's adoptive great uncle-in-law.

The two first met at the Cullen's house where they threw a party for Luna's birthday until Evan imprints on Korrina causing Luna to be outraged while Jalen finds it funny. When Korrina was told about the supernatural, Korrina was fascinated due to her love for the supernatural. Korrina admires Jalen and is amused with his bragging stating that that's just who he is. Evan later marries Korrina making her Jalen's great niece-in-law.

 **Justina Dizon:**

 _"Can't you see you got it all wrong just because you see things the other way? You just don't want to admit that you're wrong."_

Korrina to Justina

Justina Dizon is Korrina's human friend in school.

The two are good friends throughout the school years and are close. Justina always thinks Korrina is lucky to be friends with the Cullens even though Korrina, to her, is lucky to be friends of the supernatural. Most of the times, Justina thinks she discovers something first before Korrina making her more special which Korrina and the Cullens shut her down of her ridiculous yet hilarious attempts.

 **Randy Fowler:**

 _"Ah come on Kori, you and I both know we like each other; I like you and I know you like me as well."_

Randy to Korrina

Randy Fowler is a schoolmate of Korrina's who she once dated.

Korrina didn't know the full story of the supernatural thus meaning she had no clue about her true feelings for Evan. Randy asked Korrina out first before and she agreed to go thus hurting Evan. However on their date, Korrina thinks she and Randy should just be friends but Randy wouldn't accept it and tries to kiss her until he was stopped by Evan. Randy continues his obsession of Korrina since she started dating Evan when she realizes her feelings to him and the story of the imprinting. He goes far one day in school when he nearly strangles Korrina to death until he was stopped by the Cullens and was placed in jail while Korrina was turned into a vampire to avoid dying.

* * *

 **Appearance:**

 _Long Live Life_

* * *

 **And that's it on the new members of the Olympic coven. That's was a long one. Now we on to the next chapter and that's the Volturi. You'll just be hearing their part from a New Life to Long Live Life and the part where the Cullens are the new leaders of the peace and civilization to their world. Please review.**


	14. The Volturi

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Twilight characters or anything Twilight related. All information belongs to Stephanie Meyer and the Twilight wiki website.**

* * *

 **The Volturi**

* * *

 **Founding Info:**

 **Status:** Active

 **Founding Time:** Between 1200 – 1100 BC

 **Residence:** Volterra, Italy

 **Founded by:** Aro and Marcus

 **Alias:** Volturi Coven

 **Membership Info:**

 **Members:**

Carlisle Cullen (leader)

Edward Cullen (co-leader)

Esme Cullen (co-leader)

Rosalie Hale

Emmett Cullen

Alice Cullen

Jasper Hale

Bella Swan

Jacob Black

Renesmee Cullen

Lucas Stone

Krystal Diamond

Tiffany Stewart

Lucina Stewart

Jalen Long

Bryce Summers

Evan Black

Sarah Black

Lucien Summers

Luna Snow

Damien Grant

Korrina Snow

Marcus

Sulpicia

Athenodora

Vladimir

Mele (only in Life and Death)

17+ other members

 **Former members:**

Eleazar

Gianna (human) X

Valentina (human) [film only] X

Bianca (human) [film only] X

Didyme X

Unnamed tracker

Aro X

Caius X

Chelsea X

Jane X

Alec X

Felix X

Demetri

Heidi X

Afton X

Santiago X

Corin X

Renata X

May X

Niall X

Olivia X

 **Special characteristics:**

 **Special abilities:**

Marcus: Relationship identification

Sulpicia: Tactile telepathy (given by Robyn stolen from Aro)

Edward: Telepathy

Bella: Mental shield

Alice: Subjective precognition

Jasper: Pathokinesis

Jacob: Alpha voice, limited telepathy & superior strength

Renesmee: Tactile thought projection & shield penetration

Lucas: Aura manipulation & aura reading

Tiffany: Mental healing & tactile perception

Lucina: Metal communication & mental shield

Jalen: Tracking sense

Evan: Telepathy (human), shield penetration, limited telepathy (wolf), superior strength & Alpha voice

Sarah: Thought projection, shield penetration & limited telepathy (wolf)

Lucien: Tactile mental communication & mental shield

Aro: Tactile telepathy (stolen from Robyn)

Jane: Pain illusion

Alec: Sensory deprivation

Demetri: Tracking sense

Renata: Physical attack diversion

Chelsea: Relationship manipulation

Didyme: Happiness induction

Eleazar: Ability identification

Corin: Addictive contentment

Heidi: Physical attraction

Afton: Mental invisibility

May: Invisibility

Niall: Smoke veil

Olivia: Hypnotism

Unnamed tracker: Tracking sense

Mele: Power transferal

 **Affiliation:**

 **Occupation:** Enforcement of the vampire law

* * *

" _The Volturi aren't supposed to be the villains, the way they seem to you. They are the foundation of our peace and civilization._ "

Edward Cullen to Bella Cullen and Jacob Black

The **Volturi** are the largest and most powerful coven of vampires. They enforce the laws of the vampire world.

The equivalent of royalty in the vampire world is handled by Marcus, Sulpicia, Athenodora and Vladimir in Volterra, Italy while the Olympic coven is the peace and civilization of their world since Aro's downfall from the Romanian coven as they made the change in the laws to allow any family member related to a civilize vampire to know about the supernatural as long as they swore to secrecy.

* * *

 **Purpose:**

The Volturi act as the unofficial royalty in the world of vampires, and are an incredibly influential coven. They are also considered 'nighttime patrons of the arts' as, because of their inability to sleep, they study the arts at night. The Volturi act as guardians, keeping the secret society of vampires hidden from the human world as needed. They are often used to sort out situations of a threat that is a danger to both worlds. The coven has existed for over 3000 years, and is the largest coven in existence, followed by the Olympic, the Denali, the Detroit and the Mexican covens.

* * *

 **Laws:**

Throughout the centuries, the Volturi have established and enforced a number of laws that all vampires are expected to obey on pain of death. There aren't many of these laws, and they mainly concern the secrecy surrounding the existence of vampires.

The laws are not written down; to write them would in itself be an infraction. Instead, the laws are passed by word of mouth from vampire to vampire.

 _Hunts must be inconspicuous, with victims unlikely to be missed; their remains must be disposed of and territory must be changed often._

 _Incapable of self-control, and therefore a threat of exposure, immortal children are not to be created. Such creation is the ultimate taboo and punishable by death to both child, the creator, those who defend the child and those who know of its existence._

 _Dealing with Children of the Moon, except for the purpose of extermination, is prohibited._

 _False witness, regardless of intent, is punishable by death._

 _Hunting is forbidden in Volterra, the town of residence of the Volturi; their food is brought from outside, sometimes from quite far away._

 _Attention should not be drawn and vampires should not be noticed in open sunlight._

 _The creator is responsible for his newborn's behavior and teaching of the laws before they can be released on their own. By letting a newborn hunt conspicuously, the penalty will be death both to the newborn and its creator. Even if the newborn is ignorant of the law, his rash acts are still punishable by death._

 _Vampires' interaction with humans must not draw wide attention. If a human becomes aware of them, the vampire at fault would be responsible for silencing that human. This mostly leads to two options: either make the human join the immortals or silence that human permanently. As long as attention isn't drawn widely that prompts the Volturi's involvement, they may never find out._

 _If a civilize vampire has family members that are living and is human, they have the right to know about the world of vampires as long as they swore to secrecy._

Throughout the centuries, many vampires are born after the laws were established, and every vampire was taught of these laws by their creator. Though they think of the laws as an accepted fact, they do not know that it is really the Volturi's scheme to maintain control of the vampire world. To this day, many vampires continue to obey the laws. Like the Cullens are obeying, which leads them to move approximately every 6 to 7 years to avoid suspicion in the human world.

* * *

 **(A/N: All history from the Volturi's beginning to Twilight to Breaking Dawn can be read on the wiki fan page.)**

 _ **Forever Together**_

Although they never appear in Forever Together, they were involved in the story. Eight years after the confrontation between them and the Cullens, Aro still plans on acquiring their powers, mainly Renesmee. He then hears about a group of gifted human siblings with unique abilities. Seeing how perfect they are to his plan, Aro along with Marcus and Caius traveled to Lacey, Washington but during a late night on the way in the city of May 23, 2015, they got thirsty and went to a nearest available home where they first attacked Jessica and Lilly Stone. They were confronted by Kendall Stone, the chief of police, when he heard his family's cries and was attacked by Aro while he tries to shoot them causing a fire and Aro, Marcus and Caius flee leaving the Stone family to die from the fire. The three of them later found May, Niall and Olivia offering positions to join their coven which they accept and were turned into vampires enhancing their abilities.

 _ **A New Life**_

After two months of training his new members, Aro commences his plan to acquire the Cullens power starting with Renesmee. He sends May and Niall, along with a few guards, to first kidnap Renesmee and bring her back to Italy and then have Olivia use her gift to hypnotize Renesmee into joining their coven while May and Niall uses their gifts on the guards to assassinate the Cullens and Jacob and believed that they are now dead. However, Aro along with the rest of the coven were surprised when the Cullens and Jacob arrived along with their new member Lucas Stone revealing to have survived the assault because of Lucas's gift and destroyed May and Niall and the rest of the guards. The Cullens demanded Aro to give Renesmee back but Aro states that Renesmee wanted to join their coven avoiding the lie caused by Olivia to block out Edward's mind reading. As proof to convince the Cullens, Aro brings out Renesmee wearing their cloaks as she "admits" to wanting to join their coven. Seeing that he's winning the battle, Aro offers the Cullens to join him if they want to be with Renesmee. However, Lucas was able to break Renesmee free of her trance by tricking Aro into believing he wants to join them when Lucas swatted Aro's arm from reading his thoughts as he shot an aura sphere at Olivia sending her flying where she hit a wall and a torch fell on her where she vanished in the ash as Edward brought Renesmee back to his family.

Seeing that he won't have Renesmee's power and refuses to let the Cullens leave, he orders his guards to destroy the Cullens however the Cullens fought back despite the numbers until one guard uses his gift to disable Bella, Edward and Alice's gifts so that Alec can use his to block out the Cullens senses to make it easier for the guards to restrain them. However Lucas used his aura to block out Alec's gift and was the only one free. Aro then states how Lucas looks familiar allowing Edward to read his mind finding out that the Volturi were the ones that killed Lucas's family in the fire causing Lucas to go on a rage as he takes down every member of the coven that got in his way single handily until he reaches Aro where he was about to kill him for revenge until he was stopped by Carlisle and Renesmee, who caused a hallucination to Lucas to see her as his sister Lilly. Seeing the outcome of his plans stating it was a "misunderstanding," Aro reluctantly lets the Cullens and Jacob go home with Renesmee.

 _ **The Other Half & A Reason To Smile**_

One year after the humiliation from the Cullens, the Volturi were visited by a half-human half-vampire named Jonathan who is Olivia's mate. When he asks where she is, they told Jonathan that Lucas killed her leaving out the part where it was unintentional causing Jonathan to go on a quest for revenge on Lucas which the Volturi allowed it as a way to destroy the Cullens, particularly Lucas.

 _ **Happily Ever After**_

The Volturi somehow received word that the Cullens are still alive and Lucas is now getting married to his mate Krystal Diamond who is now a vampire because of Jonathan. Aro sends Krystal a wedding gift, a diamond and sapphire bracelet with note which angers Lucas as Krystal tosses it in the trash.

 _ **Full Of Surprises**_

Two years after the event, the Volturi heard about the newborn army in Washington along something to do with obtaining power from the Cullens. So the entire coven with the wives set out to Forks to see the cause of it. There, they ran into the Cullens along with the Black pack who has captured Joham who has been creating a race of hybrids using human women as tools for his experiment. Aro then sees Tiffany Stewart with her daughter Lucina Stewart and hears about how gifted they are and eagerly offers them to join their coven only to be turned down by an anger Lucas who reminds them of what's really going on. Lucas then scolds the Volturi about their failures of their job and the actions they've done. After being in silence, Aro orders his guards to destroy Joham and they all left the scene, once again, in humiliation.

 _ **Have A Purpose**_

Four years later, Alice sees that someone is planning to take down the Volturi but the future is still in planning. It was revealed that the Romanians planned it all out with help from their new recruitments Robyn, Raymundo and Jemma who is Demetri and Gianna's daughter. They created an army using the Cullen's gifts along with other covens they've come across by Robyn using her gift to mimic the gifts and transfer it to others with help from Raymundo who use his collecting gift to gather information. The Volturi were then taken down as each member were executed minus the wives, Marcus, who found out the truth of Aro murdering his wife, and Demetri who was reunited with his daughter.

After the downfall of Aro, Marcus sends a letter to the Cullens explaining what happened and offering them to join their coven. The Cullens and the Volturi made an agreement that Marcus, the wives and Vladimir will run things still in Italy while the Cullens will be the new rulers and law enforcers while still living their lives with the humans where they made an adjustment to the law saying that any living family member related to a civilize vampire have the right to know as long as they swore to secrecy and has since then been living that way.

 _ **Long Live Life**_

Fourteen years later as the Cullens and the Volturi continue ruling the world coo operatively, the Cullens were ambushed by metal vampires who are gifted where they are under someone's control and they are vampires that were destroyed in the past including those that are alive. It was then revealed that a half-human half-vampire hybrid named Skai is behind it using the sword called IL Mietitore Capacità as he is using it to plot his revenge on Lucien Summers, who was once his friend, for killing Kourtney Collier, a human girl he had feelings for, by killing Luna.

Skai soon started capturing every gifted vampire including Marcus, Sulpicia and the others before he captured the Cullens using them all to kill Lucien. However in the end, the sword is destroyed reversing the effects of those who were captured and Skai is destroyed by the Cullens because of Luna Snow who was able to reverse the effects of the sword because of her human traits and Marcus and the others were free.

* * *

 **Members:**

 **Current members:**

Marcus, Sulpicia and Anthenodora run things in Italy while the Cullens handle being law enforcers and being civilize with humans.

 **Marcus:** Marcus is the main leader there with the power of relationship identification. With it, he can read the emotional bonds of others and see the weaknesses. Aro uses his gift to find the weakest spots of their enemies' emotional bonds and then use it against them. Marcus has been completely apathetic and uninterested in everything since the death of his mate, Didyme.

 **Sulpicia:** Formerly Aro's mate with his gift of tactile telepathy given by Robyn when copying his gift and co-leader with Marcus and Anthenodora in Italy. Aro created her, because he wanted to make a mate instead of finding one in order to avoid complications.

 **Anthenodora:** Formerly Caius's mate and co-leader with Marcus and Sulpicia in Italy.

 **Leaders:**

 **Carlisle Cullen:** The official leader. Carlisle was once with the Volturi with Aro before he left after two decades forming his own coven. Apart from being the head member of the coven, he works his daily life as a doctor taking care of humans due to his immunity to their scent of blood and being compassionate to others.

 **Esme Cullen:** Carlisle's wife and co-leader. Esme possess no special talent but is known to show passionate love to people around her having strong maternal instincts being open to others

 **Edward Cullen:** A co-leader with the power of telepathy where he can hear the thoughts of others even from a far distance. When Aro was the leader, he was intrigued of Edward's gift different to how Aro's gift works and offers the vampire to join their coven but Edward declined every time he asked.

 **Guard:**

The guard, also known as the **Volturi guard** , is a group of vampires with powerful capabilities and serve as subordinates of the coven. Each member is given assignments fitting to their useful qualities: while most guards are assigned with protecting the prominent members and acting as executioners, some are assigned with other useful tasks.

 **Alice Cullen:** A guard with the ability to see the future. Alice receives visions to see any events and informs others about it.

 **Bella Swan:** A guard and one of the two arsenal weapons; the other is Lucas Stone. Her gift of using her shield blocks out any psychic abilities that targets her or others minds as she can expand her shield makes her a powerful vampire on defense.

 **Bryce Summers:** A guard who helps persuades others to join their coven if they aren't able to leave their own coven by their own will using his enhanced charm. He is known for his great reflexes and is an author.

 **Damien Grant:** A guard who is a doctor with Carlisle.

 **Emmett Cullen:** A guard with strengths surpassing a regular vampire. Emmett is in charge of execution of any wrong doers that break the laws.

 **Evan Black:** A guard who is a Quileute shape shifter and Alpha of his pack with the gift to hear the thoughts of only his family in human form.

 **Jacob Black:** A guard who is a Quileute shape shifter and leader of the tribal council. He is part of his own pack where he gives them the update given by the Volturi.

 **Jalen Long:** A tracker far powerful than Demetri. His power allows him to pick up the essence of someone's mind and then follow it over any distance across the world to hunt them down. He can track a target after meeting him for the first time and then pick up the essence. His gift can also give him an edge to act before others react, anticipating their moves and also pick up the presence of someone's approach. He is the owner of Long Corporation.

 **Jasper Hale:** A guard in charge of training and combat with the ability to feel and control emotions. Jasper trains new members of the coven in preparation of fighting in combat.

 **Korrina Snow:** A guard planning to work with Renesmee and Lucina at Twilight and N.B.A.L.S. Cosmetics.

 **Krystal Diamond:** A guard with speed that surpasses a regular vampire. She is second-in-command to assist Jalen in tracking any wrong doers.

 **Lucas Stone:** A guard and one of the two arsenal weapons; the other is Bella Swan. His gift to read auras along with controlling his own to protect him from other psychic gifts along with shooting aura spheres makes him a powerful vampire on offense.

 **Lucien Summers:** A guard with great reflexes and enhanced charm who is a math teacher in high school.

 **Lucina Stewart:** Along with Rosalie and Renesmee is the secretary of the coven who communicates with people mentally with those she feels comfortable with. She and Renesmee own Twilight and N.B.A.L.S. Cosmetics.

 **Luna Snow:** A guard who is an English teacher in high school.

 **Renesmee Cullen:** Along with Rosalie and Lucina is the secretary of the coven with the gift to show people her thoughts by touch as it can bypass shields. She and Lucina also own Twilight and N.B.A.L.S. Cosmetics.

 **Rosalie Hale:** Along with Renesmee and Lucina is the secretary of the coven who is extremely beautiful for a vampire using that to recruit others to join the Volturi.

 **Sarah Black:** A guard who is a Quileute shape shifter and Beta of the Black pack with the gift to show people her thoughts without the need to make physical contact. Apart from her duties, she is also a yoga instructor.

 **Tiffany Stewart:** A guard who teaches kindergarten. She heals people from their scars or injuries with her gift and acts as a spy to encounter someone so she can see through their eyes.

 **Mele:** Introduced only in _Life and Death_ , Mele can absorb another vampire's gift and transfer it to someone else. She is Sulpicia's personal servant and thief, and played the role in helping her gain leadership of the coven in the alternate story.

 **Former members:**

 **Aro:** The former leader. His power of tactile telepathy allows him to access every thought a person has ever had by making physical contact with them. He is the most greedy, careful, yet ambitious and manipulative of the leaders, always looking for ways to collect the gifts that he desires, and would kill those he cares about if it meant maintaining his power of authority. He was executed by the Romanian coven for those actions.

 **Caius:** The former co-leader of the Volturi. He does not possess any special talents, but his ambitions and hatred toward the Romanian coven impressed Aro so much that he decided to recruit him when they formed the coven. He is often in disagreement with Aro, but Chelsea's power has kept Caius loyal to him. He was executed by the Romanian coven.

 **Afton:** One of the lowest ranked members within the guard. Though he has the gift of mental invisibility, he owes his state to his mate, Chelsea, who is the prominent member of the Volturi. His power is only enough to protect himself from pursuers by making himself mentally invisible to his enemies, but it can be easily seen through by someone with a sharp focus. He was executed by the Romanian coven.

 **Alec:** One of the two most powerful weapons of the Volturi; the other being his older twin sister, Jane. Alec has the power of sensory deprivation, which allows him to block all senses of those he directs at, making them simple targets during slaughter and incapacitation. His power manifests a hazy mist that blocks senses as soon as it touches someone; he can also control whom he wishes to affect, allowing others to easily slaughter his targets. For this reason and his ability to affect several people at the same time, he is the single most powerful weapon in battle. He was executed by the Romanian coven.

 **Chelsea:** She is the linchpin of the Volturi due to her power of relationship manipulation, which allows her to break the emotional bindings of the Volturi's enemies as well as make a wanted vampire willingly join them. Whenever Aro invites a certain vampire into the coven, she uses her power to create the loyalty that wasn't there before and make that vampire willingly join the coven. She is also the center of the coven's organization, as she made the members more connected with one another. Because of this power, she shares a special relationship with Aro and often receives what she wants, in one occasion having her mate, Afton, be allowed to stay with the Volturi. Although her gift is powerful, it is not powerful enough to loosen the ties of true love. She was executed by the Romanian coven.

 **Corin:** A guard with the power of addictive contentment, therefore she is assigned with keeping Sulpicia and Athenodora company in their tower. Though her power is useful in making others feel content and happy with their situations, it has a side-effect: anyone exposed to her power for too long will feel physically uncomfortable if they are not exposed to it for a period of time. Her power is the main reason that Chelsea is unable to leave the Volturi. She was executed by the Romanian coven.

 **Didyme:** Marcus's deceased wife and Aro's younger sister. She had a gift to induce happiness in those around her. She and Marcus fell in love, and as they grew tired of the Volturi's lifestyle, they decided to leave the coven to find a more peaceful lifestyle. But before they could, Aro killed his own sister in order to keep Marcus within the Volturi, because he found his brother-in-law's power far more useful than hers. Marcus found out the truth of his wife's murder when the Romanian attacked.

 **Eleazar:** A former member of the Volturi. He was invited into the coven because Aro thought his ability to sense the gifts in others was useful for when the Volturi scouted for new members. He resigned after meeting his spouse, Carmen, and joined the Denali coven sometime later. Aro only permitted his resignation to preserve his gift for later use. Eleazar is the only known guard member to leave the Volturi completely on his own will.

 **Felix:** The physically strongest warrior the Volturi has ever had. Though he wears a gray cloak that represents the replaceable guards, he actually has a permanent position within the coven. His superior strength and knowledge in combat skills makes him an intimidating opponent to those who try to fight him. It would be suicide to challenge him physically. Therefore, Felix is often present during executions. He was killed by Demetri when he tried to attack his daughter Jemma.

 **Heidi:** The "fisher", also the "bait", of the coven. Her power of physical attraction allows her to attract people, vampire or human, which is why she is mainly responsible for luring "food" to the Volturi's castle by feigning well-paid jobs and/or vacations to countries other than Italy. She was executed by the Romanian coven.

 **Jane:** One of the two most powerful weapons of the Volturi; the other being her younger twin brother, Alec. Her power of illusionary pain works by implanting a thought into a single target to make them think they are being burned alive, which effectively turns them into a simple target. This makes her frightening to other individuals. Her power is effective in maintaining a peaceful confrontation and inspiring fear. She also uses her power to incapacitate her opponents when the leaders are "counseling". She was executed by the Romanian coven.

 **May:** One of the recent new members of the Volturi recruited by Aro along with her siblings Niall and Olivia. Her power of invisibility is similar to Afton except that she can make other people she chooses to be invisible as well making her quite valuable to Aro. She was killed by the Olympic coven along with Niall in their failed attempt to assassinate the Cullens.

 **Niall:** One of the recent new members of the Volturi recruited by Aro along with his sisters May and Olivia. His gift is to transform into black smoke whenever he runs very fast. He can also use his smoke to block out a vampire's senses and gifts on him or others making him quite valuable to Aro. He was killed by the Olympic coven along with May in their failed attempt to assassinate the Cullens.

 **Olivia:** One of the recent new members of the Volturi recruited by Aro along with her siblings May and Olivia. Her gift is to control people against their will with her hypnotism making her quite valuable to Aro. She was killed by Lucas Stone to release her control of Renesmee.

 **Renata:** Aro's personal bodyguard. She has a powerful shield that allows her to repel an attacker and make them go another way. Her main responsibility in the guard is to protect Aro, but when Caius and Marcus are in need, she is assigned to protect them as well. She was executed by the Romanian coven.

 **Santiago:** A physically imposing guard in the coven, though his strength and skills aren't as impressive as Felix's. Like Felix, he has no psychic gift, only tremendous physical strength. He was executed by the Romanian coven.

 **Unnamed tracker** : According to _The Twilight Saga: The Official Illustrated Guide_ , the Volturi had another tracker before Demetri, but when they heard of Demetri's more potent skill, they had him replaced. Whether he still lives today remains a mystery.

 **Recruited humans** :

During the Volturi's early reign, they recruited humans who sought the power and immortality of vampire lore and introduced them into the world with a set of preconceived ideas about vampire society - ideas that those new vampires eventually introduced to their own "offspring" and other covens they came in contact with. Up until the Volturi's downfall, they continued to recruit humans after their position became well accepted in the world of vampires, though on a smaller scale: they utilized humans hopeful of becoming vampires as servants in order to create a human facade for their ancestral home. The majority of these humans were killed for their blood, and only those with potential supernatural talents were transformed.

 **Gianna** : She was the Volturi's human secretary who appeared only in _New Moon_. She had hoped to become a vampire, but in the end, nothing was more valuable than her blood.

 **Bianca:** She was the Volturi's human secretary after Valentina's disposal, and only appeared at the end of the first _Breaking Dawn_ movie. Because of her poor spelling and grammar, Aro had her disposed of.

 **Valentina** : She was the Volturi's human secretary after Gianna's disposal, only appearing in a deleted scene of the first _Breaking Dawn_ movie. Dissatisfied of her interrupting the Volturi's meal, Aro told Demetri to dispose of her.

 **Desired members:**

During Aro's time, there have been a number of individuals who successfully refused invitations to join the Volturi: some of their superior emotional bonds were strong enough to resist Chelsea's gift and willingly make their choices. The only vampire who is immune to most of the Volturi's powers is Bella Swan, who has the ability to block invasive psychic powers and can shield others from them and Lucas Stone who can use his aura to block all psychic powers and read other people's aura along with shooting aura spheres.

 **Alice Cullen** : A member of the Olympic coven. She has been invited into the coven several times by Aro due to his impression of her ability to see the future; but she declined every time. According to Edward, Aro has never wanted anything more than Alice's power, since he has never encountered anyone who can perceive the future. Edward termed it as Aro's desire for "virtual omniscience". His desire for her was the true reason for the Volturi gathering which nearly lead to war.

 **Bella Swan** : A member of the Olympic coven. Aro was so impressed with Bella's ability to block mental powers when she was human that he invited her to join the Volturi, and again when she became a vampire; she declined both times. Since her gift is powerful enough to block the Volturi's strongest members' powers and shield others from them, she is an immense threat to the coven.

 **Benjamin** : A member of the Egyptian coven with the unique ability to control the elements of nature, something no one has ever possessed in vampiric history. He was offered a place with the Volturi at the confrontation in _Breaking Dawn_ ; with the help of Bella's shield, however, he was able to decline the offer. With his kind of power, he is considered a rare find and therefore highly coveted.

 **The Black and Uley packs:** During Renesmee's "trial", Aro saw memories of the Cullens' interactions with the La Push wolves. Thinking the Cullens had somehow tamed the wolves to be their pets, he was intrigued by the idea of the wolves working for him as guard dogs. The wolves snarled in response, effectively putting an end to that line of thinking. With Bella's psychic shield protecting them, the wolves were able to resist the Volturi's members' powers.

 **Edward Cullen:** A member of the Olympic coven. Despite Aro had the talent to read every thought a mind has ever had, Edward's ability to read minds from a distance still intrigued him enough to make him frequently invite the vampire into the coven; he declined every time.

 **Kate:** A member of the Denali coven with the ability to shock others with a psychic electric shock projected on her skin. She was offered a position with the Volturi at the confrontation that took place in _Breaking Dawn_ ; she, like the rest who were offered and protected by Bella, declined the invitation.

 **Lucas Stone:** A member of the Olympic coven with the ability to use his aura to protect himself from all psychic powers and read people's auras as well as shooting aura spheres. Aro was very intrigued of Lucas's ability and offered him a position with the Volturi that took place in A New Life but he immediately declined.

 **Lucina Stewart:** The resident half-human half-vampire hybrid member of the Olympic coven with the ability to communicate mentally to others and has a mental shield. Hearing about Lucina's gift and being one of the few gifted hybrids, Aro offered a position in their coven in Full Of Surprises but was declined by Lucas.

 **Renesmee Cullen** : The resident half-human half-vampire hybrid member of the Olympic coven with the abilities to communicate with others mentally through touch and break through their mental defenses. Aro kidnapped her so that she could join their coven but was foiled in his attempt by the Cullens.

 **Tiffany Stewart:** A member of the Olympic coven with the ability to heal and see through the person's eyes by touch. Hearing about Tiffany's gift, Aro offered a position in their coven in Full Of Surprises but was declined by Lucas.

 **Zafrina** : A member of the Amazon coven with the ability to project illusions into the minds of others. She was offered a place with the Volturi at the confrontation in _Breaking Dawn_ ; with Bella's shield to protect her free will, she declined.

* * *

 **And that's the updated version of the Volturi. Now we're gonna talk about their new members. Please review.**


	15. May

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Twilight characters or anything Twilight related. All information belongs to Stephanie Meyer and the Twilight wiki website.**

* * *

 **May**

* * *

 **Biographical Info:**

 **Born:** 1997; Pasadena, California

 **Changed:** May 23, 2015

 **Age when turned** : 17

 **Created by:** Aro

 **Died:** August 2015 (by the Olympic coven)

 **Physical Description:**

 **Species** : Vampire

 **Gender:** Female

 **Height:** 5'7"

 **Hair Color:** Brown

 **Eye Color:**

Red

Black (when thirsty)

 **Skin Color:** Pale

 **Family Info:**

 **Family members:**

Niall (younger brother) X

Olivia (younger sister) X

The Volturi

 **Special characteristics:**

 **Abilities:** Basic vampire abilities

 **Special abilities:** Invisibility

 **Affiliation:**

 **Occupation:** Volturi guard

 **Loyalty:** Volturi

* * *

" _You're unbelievable, you know that?"_

May to Niall

 **May** is one of the newest members of the Volturi introduced in A New Life. She is the older sister of Niall and Olivia, both who are also members of the coven. May has the ability to make herself and others invisible. She was killed by the Olympic coven in a failed attempt to assassinate them.

* * *

 **Biography:**

 **Early life:**

May was born in Pasadena California, the daughter of a military man and a stay at home mom. She is the older sister of Niall and Olivia. May lived her life as a military brat where she and her family move around a lot due to her father serving the military. Outside of home, she keeps herself quiet from others avoiding their attention making herself feel invisible. Aro has shown interest in May along with her siblings' unique abilities when hearing about them and has come to Lacey, Washington offering them to join their coven which they accept and soon May along with her siblings were turned into vampires.

 _ **A New Life**_

May began training her newfound powers to make herself and others actually invisible and other abilities and two months later since being a guard to the Volturi, Aro sends her and Niall along with a few guards to Forks, Washington to kidnap Renesmee Cullen and assassinate the Cullens and Jacob Black. May made the guards invisible while Niall uses his smoke to block out the Cullens and Jacob from sensing them and using their gifts as the two sat back and watch the guards attack the Cullens discreetly. However, Lucas Stone, the Cullen's newest family member, saw the guards' aura despite being invisible and warned the Cullens thus avoid being killed as well as catching May and Niall where Emmett Cullen knocked them out.

May and the others wake up being tied to a tree where the Cullens forced answers out of them to know where Renesmee is causing Niall to confess much to May's annoyance and disappointment. After that, instead of being set free, Edward Cullen threw a lighter at May, Niall and the guards setting them ablaze thus foiling Aro's attempts as the Cullens rescue Renesmee.

 _ **Long Live Life**_

May was brought back to life in metal form under the control of a half-human half-vampire hybrid named Skai who was planning to get revenge on Lucien Summers by killing his mate Luna Snow using the sword IL Mietitore Capacità where it controls gifted vampires dead and alive. May was seen when the metal vampire army attacked the Cullens in school. However, Skai lost the battle and the sword was destroyed bringing May back to where she was to the dead.

* * *

 **Physical appearance:**

May is described as 5'7" tall with long brown hair and pale skin. Like all vampires, she is extremely beautiful. As with the rest of the Volturi, her eyes are dark red in color which darken when she is thirsty and wears a dark cloak.

* * *

 **Personality and traits:**

As a human, May tends to keep herself hidden from others to avoid attention hence her special ability. She is also strong willed and doesn't get intimidated easily unlike her brother Niall also showing she gets annoyed and doesn't tolerate the weak.

* * *

 **Powers and abilities: invisibility:**

May has the gift to make herself and others invisible. Although her gift makes target unseen, it leaves out the sound and scent of the person as well as leaving them expose from Edward's mind reading and Alice's visions for example. Also even though they can't be seen, their auras still show as seen from Lucas's aura reading.

It is unknown about May's fighting skills as she is seen only relying on her gift.

* * *

 **Relationships:**

 **Niall:**

Niall is May's younger brother. They along with Olivia joined the Volturi due to their special talents as humans. They were involved in kidnapping Renesmee and assassinating the Cullens but failed because of Lucas. The two have a relationship where they care about each other however May gets annoyed seeing how spineless Niall is. Both were destroyed together by the Cullens after failing to destroy them.

 **Olivia:**

Olivia is May's younger sister. They along with Niall joined the Volturi due to their special talents as humans. It was never shown how close the two are but they do care about each other.

 **Aro:  
** Aro is May's master and creator. She and her siblings drew Aro's attention as humans allowing him to come and invite them to join his coven. Aro was able to help May with her power in order to use her to kidnap Renesmee and destroy the Cullens.

* * *

 **Appearances:**

 _A New Life_

 _Long Live Life_

* * *

 **And that's the first member of the Volturi. Two more to go.**


	16. Niall

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Twilight characters or anything Twilight related. All information belongs to Stephanie Meyer and the Twilight wiki website.**

* * *

 **Niall**

* * *

 **Biographical Info:**

 **Born:** 1998; Pasadena, California

 **Changed:** May 23, 2015

 **Age when turned** : 16

 **Created by:** Aro

 **Died:** August 2015 (by the Olympic coven)

 **Physical Description:**

 **Species** : Vampire

 **Gender:** Male

 **Height:** 5'9"

 **Hair Color:** Dark brown

 **Eye Color:**

Red

Black (when thirsty)

 **Skin Color:** Pale

 **Family Info:**

 **Family members:**

May (older sister) X

Olivia (younger sister) X

The Volturi

 **Special characteristics:**

 **Abilities:** Basic vampire abilities

 **Special abilities:** Smoke veil

 **Affiliation:**

 **Occupation:** Volturi guard

 **Loyalty:** Volturi

* * *

" _We were told to destroy you guys once we kidnapped Renesmee."_

Niall to the Cullens

 **Niall** is one of the newest members of the Volturi introduced in A New Life. He is the middle brother of May and Olivia, both who are also members of the coven. Niall has the ability to turn into black smoke whenever he runs very fast and can also use his smoke to block out other people's senses and psychic gifts. He was killed by the Olympic coven in a failed attempt to assassinate them.

* * *

 **Biography:**

 **Early life:**

Niall was born in Pasadena California, the son of a military man and a stay at home mom. He is the middle child and the brother of May and Olivia. Niall lived his life as a military brat where he and his family move around a lot due to his father serving the military. Throughout his life, Niall is easily timid and tends to hide quickly in panic. Hearing about Niall's potential, he shows interest in him along with his sisters about their special talents and came to Lacey, Washington offering them to join their coven which they accept and soon Niall along with his sisters were turned into vampires.

 _ **A New Life**_

Niall began training his newfound powers to turn into black smoke whenever he runs very fast and can also block out other's senses and gifts with his smoke and two months later since being a guard to the Volturi, Aro sends him and May along with a few guards to Forks, Washington to Renesmee Cullen and assassinate the Cullens and Jacob Black. Niall protects the guards with his smoke to hide their scent and avoid being detected with his smoke from the Cullen's gifts while May made them invisible as the two sat back and watch the guards attack the Cullens discreetly. However, Lucas Stone, the Cullen's newest family member, saw the guards' aura despite being invisible and warned the Cullens thus avoid being killed as well as catching May and Niall where Emmett Cullen knocked them out.

Niall and the others wake up being tied to a tree where the Cullens question them on where Renesmee is. When Lucas threatened to shoot an aura sphere at Niall's face, he panicked and confessed much to May's annoyance and disappointment. After that, instead of being set free, Edward Cullen threw a lighter at May, Niall and the guards setting them ablaze thus foiling Aro's attempts as the Cullens rescue Renesmee.

 _ **Long Live Life**_

Niall was brought back to life in metal form under the control of a half-human half-vampire hybrid named Skai who was planning to get revenge on Lucien Summers by killing his mate Luna Snow using the sword IL Mietitore Capacità where it controls gifted vampires dead and alive. Niall was seen when the metal vampire army attacked the Cullens in school. However, Skai lost the battle and the sword was destroyed bringing Niall back to where he was to the dead.

* * *

 **Physical appearance:**

Niall is described as 5'9" tall with dark shaggy brown hair and pale skin. Like all vampires, he is extremely attractive. As with the rest of the Volturi, his eyes are dark red in color which darkens when he is thirsty and wears a dark cloak.

* * *

 **Personality and traits:**

As a human, Niall tends to hide quickly in panic hence his special ability. He is timid as he is shown to be easily intimidated and spineless unlike his sister May.

* * *

 **Powers and abilities: smoke veil:**

Niall has the gift to turn into black smoke when he runs very fast. With it, he can avoid being detected by psychic gifts such as Edward's mind reading and Alice's visions and can also use his smoke to the same effect on others however Lucas can still see the person's aura despite the smoke.

It is unknown about Niall's fighting skills as he is seen only relying on his gift.

* * *

 **Relationships:**

 **May:**

May is Niall's older sister. They along with Olivia joined the Volturi due to their special talents as humans. They were involved in kidnapping Renesmee and assassinating the Cullens but failed because of Lucas. The two have a relationship where they care about each other however May gets annoyed seeing how spineless Niall is. Both were destroyed together by the Cullens after failing to destroy them.

 **Olivia:**

Olivia is Niall's younger sister. They along with May joined the Volturi due to their special talents as humans. It was never shown how close the two are but they do care about each other.

 **Aro:**

Aro is Niall's master and creator. He and his sisters drew Aro's attention as humans allowing him to come and invite them to join his coven. Aro was able to help Niall with his powers in order to use him to kidnap Renesmee and destroy the Cullens.

* * *

 **Appearances:**

 _A New Life_

 _Long Live Life_

* * *

 **That's Niall. We got one more member I believe and then to the next coven. Please review.**


	17. Olivia

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Twilight characters or anything Twilight related. All information belongs to Stephanie Meyer and the Twilight wiki website.**

* * *

 **Olivia**

* * *

 **Biographical Info:**

 **Born:** 2000; Pasadena, California

 **Changed:** May 23, 2015

 **Age when turned** : 14

 **Created by:** Aro

 **Died:** August 2015 (by Lucas Stone)

 **Physical Description:**

 **Species** : Vampire

 **Gender:** Female

 **Height:** 5'0"

 **Hair Color:** Black

 **Eye Color:**

Red

Black (when thirsty)

 **Skin Color:** Pale

 **Family Info:**

 **Family members:**

May (older sister) X

Niall (older brother) X

Jonathan (mate) X

The Volturi

 **Special characteristics:**

 **Abilities:** Basic vampire abilities

 **Special abilities:** Hypnotism

 **Affiliation:**

 **Occupation:** Volturi guard

 **Loyalty:** Volturi

* * *

" _Renesmee meet Olivia, our newest member of our coven."_

Aro to Renesmee on Olivia

 **Olivia** is one of the newest members of the Volturi in A New Life. She is the younger sister of May and Niall, both who are also members of the coven. Olivia has the ability to hypnotize others under her control. She was killed by Lucas Stone in order to release Renesmee Cullen from her control.

* * *

 **Biography:**

 **Early life:**

Olivia was born in Pasadena California, the youngest daughter of a military man and a stay at home mom. She is the younger sister of May and Niall. Olivia lived her life as a military brat where she and her family move around a lot due to her father serving the military. Outside of home, she tells people what to do and they obey her command without question or argument. Aro has shown interest in Olivia along with her siblings' unique abilities when hearing about them and has come to Lacey, Washington offering them to join their coven which they accept and soon Olivia along with her siblings were turned into vampires.

 _ **A New Life**_

Olivia began training her newfound powers to hypnotize others to do as she commands where she developed a close friendship with Jane absorbing her sadistic personality. During her time, she met Jonathan, a half-human half-vampire hybrid who became her mate as the two were deep in love. Two months later since being a guard to the Volturi Olivia stays behind while Aro sends May and Niall along with a few guards to Forks, Washington to kidnap Renesmee Cullen and assassinate the Cullens and Jacob Black. Renesmee was soon brought to the Volturi where Aro offered her to join their coven which she refuses. Seeing Renesmee putting out a fight, Aro orders Olivia to hypnotize Renesmee into making her join their coven and believing she wanted to for a long time.

However, the Cullens and Jacob survived the assault because of their new member Lucas Stone and came to the Volturi demanding to give back Renesmee. To show that Renesmee wanted to join his coven, Aro orders Olivia to bring Renesmee to show the Cullens proof. When Aro sees a winning game and offers the Cullens to join him, Lucas steps forward and was about to let Aro read his thoughts only to have fool Aro as he shoots an aura sphere at Olivia by surprise as it hits her causing her to lose her control as she released Renesmee from her control while Olivia was sent flying until she hit a wall where a torch underneath her fell on her and was gone in a blaze as the Cullens successfully rescued Renesmee. Olivia's death prompted Jonathan's desire for revenge and ultimately led to his demise in The Other Half and A Reason To Smile.

 _ **Long Live Life**_

Olivia was brought back to life in metal form under the control of a half-human half-vampire hybrid named Skai who was planning to get revenge on Lucien Summers by killing his mate Luna Snow using the sword IL Mietitore Capacità where it controls gifted vampires dead and alive. Olivia was seen when the metal vampire army attacked the Cullens in school. However, Skai lost the battle and the sword was destroyed bringing Olivia back to where she was to the dead.

* * *

 **Physical appearance:**

May is described as 5'0" tall with black hair in a top knot and pale skin. Like all vampires, she is extremely beautiful. As with the rest of the Volturi, her eyes are dark read in color which darkens when she is thirsty and wears a dark cloak.

* * *

 **Personality and traits:**

As a human, Olivia has people do what she wishes against their will without question hence her special ability. Like Jane, she has a dark and sadistic personality different than May and Niall's personality. Olivia shows true loyalty to the Volturi as she is pleased to be a part of their coven.

* * *

 **Powers and abilities:** **hypnotism:**

Olivia has the gift to hypnotize others under her control to do as she wishes. Her gift works once she makes eye contact with the person. It shows that her gift last unless she loses focus as seen when Lucas shot an aura sphere causing Olivia to release Renesmee from her control.

* * *

 **Relationships:**

 **Jonathan:**

Jonathan is a half-human half-vampire hybrid who is Olivia's mate. The two met when Olivia was turned into a vampire and joined the Volturi. There, the two fell in love and became mates.

Jonathan was very upset when Olivia died. When he heard from the Volturi that Lucas was Olivia's killer, Jonathan aimed to kill Lucas's mate Krystal for retribution.

 **May:**

May is Olivia's older sister. They along with Niall joined the Volturi due to their special talents as humans. It was never shown how close the two are but they do care about each other.

 **Niall:**

Niall is Olivia's older sister. hey along with May joined the Volturi due to their special talents as humans. It was never shown how close the two are but they do care about each other.

 **Aro:**

Aro is Olivia's master and creator. She and her siblings drew Aro's attention as humans allowing him to come and invite them to join his coven where Olivia was excited and pleased to accept. Aro was able to help Olivia with her powers in order to have her hypnotize Renesmee under their control. However, Lucas destroys Olivia when saving Renesmee thus shocking Aro as well as being sadden showing his close fondness to his new member.

* * *

 **Appearances:**

 _A New Life_

 _Long Live Life_

* * *

 **That's the final new member of the Volturi. Now we move on to the Denali coven. Please review.**


	18. The Denali Coven

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Twilight characters or anything Twilight related. All information belongs to Stephanie Meyer and the Twilight wiki website.**

* * *

 **The Denali Coven**

* * *

 **Founding Info:**

 **Status:** Active

 **Founding Time:** Around 1000 AD

 **Residence:**

Slovakia

Denali, Alaska, USA (currently)

 **Founded by:** Sasha and Tanya

 **Alias:**

Denali sisters (Tanya, Kate, Irina, and possibly Carmen)

Denalis

Succubi (Tanya, Kate, and Irina only)

Denali clan

Tanya's family

Sasha's coven

 **Membership Info:**

 **Members:**

Tanya (leader)

Kate

Eleazar

Carmen

Garrett

Mordecai Coleman (leader)

Eden Love

Sophia Faye

Cameron Parker

Ariana Vega

William Heart

 **Former members:**

Sasha X

Vasilii X

Irina X

Laurent X

 **Special characteristics:**

 **Special abilities:**

Kate: Psychic electrokinesis

Eleazar: Ability identification

Eden Love: Haze veil

Sophia Faye: Danger identification

Ariana Vega: Enhanced tactics

William Heart: Mimicry

 **Affiliation:**

 **Occupation:**

Eleazar: Volturi guard (formerly)

Garrett: revolutionary soldier (human life)

Kate: bodyguard (human life)

Eden Love: high school student (human life)

Cameron Parker: high school student (human life)

Ariana Vega: high school student (human life)

 **Companionship:**

Olympic coven

Detroit coven

Black pack

Uley pack

* * *

" _Behind my human friends were my new cousins-in-law, the Denali vampire clan. I realized I was holding my breath as the vampire in front—Tanya, I assumed from the strawberry tint in her blonde curls—reached out to embrace Edward. Next to her, three other vampires stared at me with open curiosity. One woman had long, pale blonde hair, straight as corn silk. The other woman and the man beside her were both black-haired, with a hint of an olive tone to their chalky complexions._ "

Bella upon meeting the Denali coven

The **Denali coven** is a coven of vegetarian vampires comprising Tanya, Mordecai Coleman, Kate, Garrett, Carmen, Eleazar, Eden Love, Cameron Parker, Sophia Faye, Ariana Vega, William Heart, and, for awhile each, Irina and Laurent.

The Denali coven are one of the two known vegetarian vampire covens in the world, the other being the Cullen family. They are very close to them, being one of the Cullens' most loyal allies, going so far as considering themselves their extended family. The Denali coven is located in Denali, Alaska, which, along with their vegetarian diet, allows its members to live alongside humans without too much trouble.

The coven was originally founded by Sasha, who was responsible for transforming Tanya, Kate and Irina into vampires. They considered Sasha their mother and one another sisters. After Sasha was executed by the Volturi for creating an immortal child, Vasilii, Tanya assumed leadership of the coven. They were joined by Eleazar and Carmen sometime after they adjusted to their vegetarian lifestyle, and later by Laurent who began a brief romantic flirtation with Irina before he was killed by the Uley pack of werewolves. The coven then suffered another loss: Irina, again at the hands of the Volturi. At this difficult time, they were joined by Garrett, who had formed an attachment with Kate. They were later joined by members of the Detroit coven due to their leader Mordecai forming a relationship with Tanya.

The Denalis constitute the third largest vampire coven in a stable condition.

* * *

 **(A/N: History from the early lives starting from the beginning to Breaking Dawn can be read on the wiki fan page.)**

 _ **The Other Half**_

The Denalis never appeared in The Other Half but Bella mentions that they came over on the Cullen's new member Lucas Stone's birthday where they got to meet him for the first time.

 _ **Happily Ever After**_

The Denalis were invited to Lucas's wedding where they got meet his wife Krystal Diamond for the first time and gave them their congratulations and best wishes.

 _ **Full Of Surprises**_

After Tiffany Stewart gave birth to a half-vampire half-human hybrid daughter Lucina Stewart and goes through her transformation, the Cullens call Eleazar to identify Lucina's gift which is to communicate mentally to others she's comfortable with and has a mental shield.

 _ **Have A Purpose**_

The Denalis came to the Cullens when they were invited to Tiffany's wedding where she is getting married to Jalen Long. There, they meet Jalen's coven from Detroit where their leader Mordecai Coleman and Tanya developed romantic feelings for each other. After the wedding, the Detroit coven goes with the Denalis to their home and has been living with them due to Mordecai and Tanya's relationship. Both covens appeared at the end of Have A Purpose to see Jalen and some of the Cullens along with Lucina's mate Bryce Summers graduate high school and celebrated at the Cullen's home.

 _ **Long Live Life**_

The Denalis received word about mysterious metal vampires attacking and hear about them as vampires that were supposed to be dead and those that are alive today and are gifted. Metal vampires then attacked their city in Alaska and Eleazar, Kate, Eden Love and William Heart followed them joined by Jasper and Jalen leading to the metal vampires' hideout. Without thinking, Kate went inside joined by William along with Eleazar and Eden where they were taken and fall under the control of a half-human half-vampire hybrid Skai using the sword called IL Mietitore Capacità. Skai later ambushed the rest of the Denalis capturing Sophia Faye and Ariana Vega. However, Skai was defeated by the Cullens and the sword was destroyed releasing the captured Denalis from his control.

The Denalis came later to attend Luna Snow and Lucien's Summers wedding.

* * *

 **Members:**

 **Current members:**

Tanya

 **Born:** 1000s AD

 **Turned:** 1000s AD by Sasha

* * *

Kate

 **Born:** 1000s AD

 **Turned:** 1000s AD by Sasha

 **Special Ability:** Psychic electrokinesis

* * *

Carmen

 **Born:** 1700s

 **Turned:** 1700s

* * *

Eleazar

 **Born:** 1700s

 **Turned:** 1700s

 **Special Ability:** Ability identification

* * *

Garrett

 **Born:** 1750s

 **Turned:** 1780s

* * *

Mordecai Coleman

 **Born:** 1980

 **Turned:** 2002 by Witney

* * *

Eden Love

 **Born:** 2002

 **Turned:** 2019 by Jalen Long

 **Special Ability:** Haze veil

* * *

Sophia Faye

 **Born:** 2000

 **Turned:** 2020 by Mordecai Coleman

 **Special Ability:** Danger identification

* * *

Cameron Parker

 **Born:** 2003

 **Turned:** 2021 by Mordecai Coleman

* * *

Ariana Vega

 **Born:** 2007

 **Turned:** 2023 by Jalen Long

 **Special Ability:** Enhanced tactics

* * *

William Heart

 **Born:** 2010

 **Turned:** 2024 by Jalen Long

 **Special Ability:** Mimicry

* * *

 **Former members:**

Sasha

 **Born:** 1000s AD

 **Turned:** 1000s AD

 **Died:** 1000s AD by the Volturi

* * *

Vasilii

 **Born:** 1000s AD

 **Turned:** 1000s AD by Sasha

 **Died:** 1000s AD by the Volturi

* * *

Laurent

 **Born:** 1700s

 **Turned:** 1740s by Boris

 **Died:** March, 2006 by the Uley pack

* * *

Irina

 **Born:** 1000s AD

 **Turned:** 1000s AD by Sasha

 **Died:** December 31, 2006 by the Volturi

* * *

 **Denali coven extension**

The **Olympic coven** : on the basis of their similar diet, the Olympic coven is considered a loyal extension of the Denali coven, calling themselves cousins. In _Breaking Dawn_ , Tanya apologizes for not aiding the Cullens in the newborn army crisis and states that she and her coven mates are part of the Olympic coven too. The coven consists of Carlisle Cullen, his wife, Esme: their adopted children, Edward, Alice, Emmett Cullen, as well as Rosalie and Jasper Hale, Bella Swan, Jacob Black, Lucas Stone, Krystal Diamond, Tiffany Stewart, Jalen Long: Edward and Bella's hybrid daughter and Jacob's wife Renesmee Cullen, Tiffany's hybrid daughter Lucina Stewart and her husband Bryce Summers: Jacob and Renesmee's children Evan and Sarah Black, Lucina and Bryce's son Lucien Summers, Luna and Korrina Snow and Damien Grant.

* * *

 **That's the Denali coven. Now we go to the Detroit coven, Jalen's old coven. Please review.**


	19. The Detroit Coven

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Twilight characters or anything Twilight related. All information belongs to Stephanie Meyer and the Twilight wiki website.**

* * *

 **The Detroit Coven**

* * *

 **Founding Info:**

 **Status:** Active

 **Founding Time:** January 2017

 **Residence:** Detroit, Michigan, USA

 **Founded by:** Mordecai Coleman and Jalen Long

 **Alias:** Mordecai's gang

 **Membership Info:**

 **Members:**

Mordecai Coleman (leader)

Eden Love

Sophia Faye

Cameron Parker

Ariana Vega

William Heart

 **Former members:**

Witney X

Jalen Long

 **Special characteristics:**

 **Special abilities:**

Jalen: Tracking sense

Eden: Haze veil

Sophia: Danger identification

Ariana: Enhanced tactics

William: Mimicry

 **Affiliation:**

 **Occupation:**

Jalen: Poster boy (human life), high school/college student, owner of Long Corporation & Volturi guard (vampire life)

Eden: high school student (human life)

Cameron: high school student (human life)

Ariana: high school student (human life)

 **Companionship:**

Olympic coven

Denali coven

Black pack

Uley pack

* * *

" _I know what you guys are thinking; no we're not killers, we're more like… what do you call them, people who are serving justice. Humans have been mistreating us back in our old lives. We don't know why us over millions of others. What did we do? What makes us different from them? Why are they doing this? Well that's their problem and apparently they now have to pay the price. As long as we stopped anyone from hurting others so that they won't go through what we had unless they choose to join us, we are doing justice."_

Jalen

The **Detroit coven** is a coven of vampires comprising Mordecai Coleman, Eden Love, Sophia Faye, Cameron Parker, Ariana Vega, William Heart and Jalen Long before he joined the Olympic coven and before, Witney.

The Detroit coven are known to have been mistreated in their human lives resulting them to become vampires after near death experiences. They are known to believe that humans don't respect others except for those that feel more important based on their experience with them. To avoid what the coven has been through, unless wanting to join them, they kill any disrespectful humans who mistreat others believing to be serving justice. The Detroit coven is located in Detroit, Michigan before they met the Cullens and seen the light of humans when they joined the Denali coven due to Mordecai and Tanya's relationship.

The coven was originally founded by Witney who was responsible for transforming Mordecai before her death. After that, Mordecai saves Jalen and transformed him forming the coven. They were later joined by Eden, Sophia, Cameron, Ariana and William as they all began the lifestyle of protecting mistreated humans. They met the Cullens after saving them from Zoran's coven and Jalen left the coven when forming a relationship with Tiffany Stewart and later the coven joined the Denali coven living in Alaska.

* * *

 **History:**

 **Mordecai Coleman:** Before the coven was originated, a vampire Witney found Mordecai Coleman when he jumped off a building to try and commit suicide but failed as Witney turned him into a vampire. Mordecai was shocked that someone cared about him due to how he was mistreated as a human as it took awhile for Mordecai to believe that Witney really cares deeply about him like a mother. The two of them have been traveling together until they heard some sort of trouble at an abandon warehouse and rushed in only to have been set up by Steve who knows, not fully, about the vampires' existence. Just when Steven had them, the warehouse caught fire and Steve escaped and Witney sacrificed himself saving Mordecai as she was destroyed in the fire leaving Mordecai a nomad where he believes that humans are nothing to be respected from.

 **Jalen Long:** In January of 2017, Mordecai was in the city of Detroit, Michigan where he kills the people who were tasering Jalen Long to death. Seeing he was about to die and hearing how he was treated the same way, Mordecai changes Jalen into a vampire. By changing Jalen, the Detroit coven was formed. Mordecai realized Jalen's power after his transformation. They began a life mission to kill any disrespectful humans mistreating others.

 **Eden Love:** In 2019, Jalen finds Eden Love attempting to hang herself and saves her but was too late as she was dying resulting Jalen to change her as Eden joins Mordecai and Jalen becoming a part of their coven.

 **Sophia Faye:** A year later in 2020, the Detroit coven encountered Sophia Faye where she was in a fight with some men until one of them stabbed Sophia with a knife causing the coven to kill the men and Mordecai to change her into a vampire. Sophia wakes up from her transformation and joins the coven.

 **Cameron Parker:** In 2021, the Detroit coven met Cameron Parker, who is picked on due to his stuttering, and Eden developed deep feelings for him and vice versa for Cameron and the two began dating before he knew what she is. A month later, Cameron's school was caught in a shooting caused by two students who have been bullied worst than Cameron. Cameron was caught in crossfire as he was shot as Eden and the others killed the shooters and Mordecai changes Cameron since Eden thinks she's unable to control herself to do so. Cameron wakes up knowing what Eden is and joins the coven as her mate.

 **Ariana Vega:** In 2023, the Detroit coven came across Ariana Vega who was being raped by a couple of guys from her school until the coven stepped in and stopped them and Jalen changed Ariana into a vampire resulting her into having a crush on Jalen much to his annoyance since he doesn't return them.

 **William Heart:** In 2024, the Detroit coven sees a couple of business men setting a church on fire where a young boy William Heart came out rescuing a nun, although she died due to the lost of oxygen from the smoke, and the men was about to kill William until the coven killed them and turned William into a vampire when he was dying.

The Detroit coven made several encounters with members of Zoran's coven who have been making trouble with humans. They continue their life mission to kill any disrespectful humans mistreating others as they all believe about humans being disrespectful to others except for those who do matter.

 _ **Value In Beliefs**_

In 2025, the Detroit coven hears Zoran's coven causing trouble again, this time with another group of vampires along with a werewolf and two humans (turning out to be half-human half-vampire hybrids). Thinking that this group is like them protecting humans from being mistreated, the Detroit coven steps and stops Zoran's coven scaring them away. There, the coven meets the Cullens and after introductions, Mordecai sees that one of the Cullen's family member, Tiffany Stewart, is missing due to that she took off thinking the Detroit coven is part of Zoran's and was using herself as a distraction. Mordecai sends Jalen to find Tiffany which turns out the two have known each other when they were kids before Jalen ran away from the cops for an accused crime.

The Detroit and the Olympic coven started searching for Tiffany themselves when they hid themselves from Steve, this time with his assistant Spike. After Steve and Spike were gone, the Cullens asked the Detroit coven for assistance to an airport to return home to Forks, Washington causing Mordecai to question them about them living with humans almost leading into a fight between the two covens when Mordecai insulted Renesmee Cullen and Lucina Stewart for their human traits resulting the Cullens to leave the coven.

After the Cullens left, the Detroit coven came across a house on fire and two kids are inside. Just when they were about to leave to the fact that their actions will be misinterpreted and to avoid being burned from the flames, they saw Lucas Stone and Edward Cullen go inside and rescued the children successfully thus earning the Detroit coven's respect seeing what the humans mean to the Cullens in a positive way. They allowed the Cullens to stay at their place where they caught Jalen and Tiffany kissing. The two went outside after an argument between Jalen and Mordecai when Tiffany was chased by Steve and Spike who believed they've finally found a vampire. The Olympic and Detroit coven came up with a plan to make Steve and Spike believe they were hallucinating about vampires to it was success as they drove Steve and Spike away in fear. However, Jalen tells Tiffany that what's happening between them won't work resulting Tiffany to be hurt as she took off. After unsuccessfully finding Tiffany, Mordecai offers the Cullens the way to the airport for them to return home.

When Mordecai returns to their home, Jalen decides to leave the coven after realizing he's in love with Tiffany so he says goodbye to the coven and leaves to Forks where he confessed his love for Tiffany who returned the feelings and joined the Cullens following on their diet.

 _ **Have A Purpose**_

The Detroit coven was invited to Jalen and Tiffany's wedding and arrived at Forks to attend the ceremony. There, they meet the Cullen's other 'family' the Denali coven who follow the same diet as the Cullens where Mordecai developed feelings for the Denali coven's leader Tanya. After the wedding, the Detroit coven goes with the Denalis in Alaska and has been living with them since due to Mordecai and Tanya's relationship. They encountered Jalen's foster sister Elena Margaret who he was framed for raping her but promised Elena not to say anything to Jalen as she is trying to get him to remember her. The Detroit coven along with the Denalis returned to Forks to attend Jalen's high school graduation where the Detroit coven reunites with Jalen at the Cullen's graduation party.

 _ **Long Live Life**_

The coven received word about mysterious metal vampires attacking and hears about them as vampires that were supposed to be dead and those that are alive today and are gifted. Metal vampires then attacked their city in Alaska and Eleazar, Kate, Eden and William followed them joined by Jasper Hale and Jalen leading to the metal vampires' hideout. Without thinking, Kate went inside joined by William along with Eleazar and Eden where they were taken and fall under the control of a half-human half-vampire hybrid Skai using the sword called IL Mietitore Capacità. Skai later ambushed the rest of the coven in Denali capturing Sophia and Ariana. However, Skai was defeated by the Cullens and the sword was destroyed releasing the captured Detroit coven from his control.

The coven came later to attend Luna Snow and Lucien's Summers wedding.

* * *

 **Members:**

 **Current members:**

Mordecai Coleman

 **Born** : 1980

 **Turned** : 2002 by Witney

 **Perpetual Age** : 22

* * *

Eden Love

 **Born** : 2002

 **Turned** : 2019 by Jalen Long

 **Perpetual Age** : 17

 **Special Ability** : Haze veil

* * *

Sophia Faye

 **Born** : 2000

 **Turned** : 2020 by Mordecai Coleman

 **Perpetual Age** : 20

 **Special Ability** : Danger identification

* * *

Cameron Parker

 **Born** : 2003

 **Turned** : 2021 by Mordecai Coleman

 **Perpetual Age** : 18

* * *

Ariana Vega

 **Born** : 2007

 **Turned** : 2023 by Jalen Long

 **Perpetual Age** : 16

 **Special Ability** : Enhanced tactics

* * *

William Heart

 **Born** : 2010

 **Turned** : 2024 by Jalen Long

 **Perpetual Age** : 14

 **Special Ability** : Mimicry

* * *

 **Former members:**

Jalen Long

 **Born** : October 15, 1996

 **Turned** : January 2017 by Mordecai Coleman

 **Perpetual Age** : 20

 **Special Ability** : Tracking sense

* * *

Witney

 **Born** : 1930s

 **Turned** : 1960s

 **Died:** 2000s

* * *

 **Detroit coven extension**

The **Olympic coven** : the Olympic coven is a group of vampires who feed off of animal blood making them vegetarians. The Detroit coven assisted the Cullens back when being attacked by Zoran's coven and became close friends since then. After Jalen leaves the coven, he marries Tiffany Stewart thus making the Detroit coven as part of the family. The coven consists of Carlisle Cullen, his wife, Esme: their adopted children, Edward, Alice, Emmett Cullen, as well as Rosalie and Jasper Hale, Bella Swan, Jacob Black, Lucas Stone, Krystal Diamond, Tiffany: Edward and Bella's hybrid daughter and Jacob's wife Renesmee Cullen, Tiffany's hybrid daughter Lucina Stewart and her husband Bryce Summers: Jacob and Renesmee's children Evan and Sarah Black, Lucina and Bryce's son Lucien Summers, Luna and Korrina Snow and Damien Grant.

The **Denali coven** : the Denali coven is another group of vampires who feed off of animal blood. The two covens met at Jalen and Tiffany's wedding. The Detroit coven then moves in with the Denalis in Alaska due to Mordecai's relationship with Tanya with both of them as leaders of the coven. The coven consists of their leader Tanya, her sister Kate and her mate Garrett and Carmen and her mate Eleazar.

* * *

 **And now we will learn about Jalen's old coven mates. Please review.**


	20. Mordecai Coleman

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Twilight characters or anything Twilight related. All information belongs to Stephanie Meyer and the Twilight wiki website.**

* * *

 **Mordecai Coleman**

* * *

 **Biographical Info:**

 **Born:** 1980; Green Bay, Wisconsin

 **Changed:** 2002

 **Age when turned:** 22

 **Created by:** Witney

 **Alias:**

Mordo (by Jalen Long)

Mordy (by William Heart)

 **Physical Description:**

 **Species** : Vampire

 **Gender:** Male

 **Height:** 6'2"

 **Hair Color:** Light brown

 **Eye Color:**

Red (his time in the Detroit coven)

Gold (vegetarian vampire)

Black (thirsty as a vampire)

 **Skin Color:** Pale

 **Family Info:**

 **Family members:**

Tanya (mate)

Unnamed mother

Unnamed father X

Eden Love (coven mate)

Sophia Faye (coven mate)

Cameron Parker (coven mate)

Arian Vega (coven mate)

William Heart (coven mate)

Kate (adoptive sister-in-law)

Garrett (adoptive brother-in-law)

Carmen (adoptive sister-in-law)

Eleazar (adoptive brother-in-law)

Sasha (adoptive mother-in-law/biological great-aunt-in-law) X

Vasilii (adoptive brother-in-law) X

Irina (adoptive sister-in-law) X

 **Special characteristics:**

 **Abilities:**

Basic vampire abilities

Exceptional self-control

 **Affiliation:**

 **Loyalty:**

Detroit Coven (leader)

Olympic Coven

Denali Coven

* * *

 _"I still think that humans show no respect for others, but after hearing your guys' story, I think I need to revaluate my views on the humans and understand them better. But don't expect me to change my diet."_

Mordecai to the Cullens

 **Mordecai Coleman** is the founder and leader of the Detroit coven, which consists of Eden Love, Cameron Parker, Sophia Faye, Ariana Vega, William Heart and former member, Jalen Long. The coven is known to have been mistreated in their human lives resulting them to become vampires after near death experiences. Mordecai believes that human are not to be respected from since they only treat others like they matter after how he was mistreated during his time before he met the leader of the Denali coven, Tanya, who became his mate and he and his coven joined the Denalis in Alaska.

* * *

 **Biography:**

 **Early life:**

Mordecai Coleman was born in 1980 in Green Bay, Wisconsin and is an only child. He lived a normal happy life until he was in a car accident with his father when Mordecai was six in the intense rain and the car kept rolling until it stopped. Mordecai was in the front seat and his seatbelt made it hard for him to breathe since the car was upside down. His father was able to unbuckle his seatbelt and got him out of the car but his father was still in his seatbelt. Mordecai went over to help him but his father pushed him away telling him to get out and call the ambulance. Someone was close by and got Mordecai out of the car but then there was an explosion from the car and his father died. Mordecai's mother was so heartbroken of husband's death that she blames Mordecai for it. She lost her job and spends her money on alcohol getting wasted. She mostly invites men over to her house and be intimate with them. Whenever Mordecai's mother doesn't feel up to it, she allows every man she meets to take their anger out on Mordecai leaving him bruised and in pain physically and emotionally as he lives with the abuse. Mordecai wasn't very popular in school either; he had no friends there since students pick on him for no reason and Mordecai couldn't do a thing to stop them when the teachers wouldn't do a thing about it.

A few months after Mordecai turned twelve, Mordecai ran away since he was fed up with how people treated him. What Mordecai wanted was respect so he decided to help those who are in need of saving hoping to gain that respect. However, all of his actions were misinterpreted and his victims were ungrateful which hurts Mordecai even more. He kept on doing it though throughout his life and still never got any appreciation for it. Ten years have passed and still got no respect from others. He thought that there was no point in living. One night, Mordecai went to the ledge of a building and tried to commit suicide by jumping off of it. However a vampire named Witney saved Mordecai after his body was severely damaged from the jump by changing him into a vampire. Mordecai was shocked to know that he's alive and also a vampire which he didn't think were real but he was also shocked that someone cared about him. It took awhile for Mordecai to believe that Witney really cares deeply about him. She was like a mother to Mordecai and since then, those two have been traveling together. Years later however, the two heard trouble going on at an abandon warehouse and came there only to have been a trap by Steve, a human who knows about the vampire's existence but not fully. Steve had them right where he wanted until there was an accident where the warehouse caught fire and Steve escaped to save himself. Unfortunately for Mordecai and Witney, they were trapped in the fire with nowhere to go until Witney found a way out with only enough time to save Mordecai as he was forced out as the warehouse exploded with Witney in it. Mordecai was heartbroken for losing her the same way he lost his father and mostly losing the only person that ever cared about him. After that, Mordecai came to the conclusion to believe that humans show no respect to others except for themselves and those that do matter. And he held that belief ever since.

In January of 2017, Mordecai was in the city of Detroit, Michigan where he heard a cry coming from an abandon factory and sees a group of men tasering Jalen Long to death. Mordecai steps in and kills the men and saves Jalen however Jalen was dying. Hearing how Jalen was treated the same way he was, Mordecai offers Jalen a second chance of life to which Jalen agrees and Mordecai changes him making him his companion. The two began to kill humans that are disrespecting others to avoid what they have been through as a life mission.

In 2019, Jalen came across Eden Love who was in the process of being hung until he came and saved her but was too late as she was nearly dying. Suspecting that she went through something similar to what he and Mordecai went through, Jalen changed her to which Mordecai agrees to. Eden was grateful to Jalen and Mordecai that no one ever cared for her. In 2020, Mordecai and the others stepped in to help Sophia Faye when she was stabbed by a knife from three men. After killing them, Mordecai changed Sophia. In 2021, they met Cameron Parker, a guy with a speech disorder, who Eden fell in love with. However, Cameron was shot during a high school shooting and Mordecai and the others killed them. Seeing Eden distressed over a dying Cameron, Mordecai changed Cameron. After his transformation, Cameron and Eden became mates. In 2023, they saw Ariana Vega being raped and seeing her the same way how Elena was about to end up, he and the others killed the men and Jalen changed her. In 2024, they met William Heart who rescued a nun, who died after, out of a burning church caused by some business men who about to kill William until Mordecai and the others came in. After killing them, Jalen changed William. Seven months after that, they encountered Zoran, Barry, Max, Dawn and Virgil who love to cause trouble and Mordecai and his coven stop them at all cost continuing to do so whenever they run into them.

 _ **Value In Beliefs**_

In 2025, Mordecai and his friends continue their lives with their beliefs about humans. One afternoon, Sophia picked up danger from Zoran's coven attacking a group of vampires and a werewolf that are protecting humans (turning out to be half-human half-vampire hybrids). Mordecai and his friends came and chased Zoran's coven away and introduce themselves to the Cullens who were the ones in danger from Zoran's coven. The Cullens then realized that one of their family members Tiffany Stewart isn't with them who took off thinking Jalen and his friends are part of Zoran's coven and took off hoping to get their attention. Mordecai orders Jalen to find her and Jalen took off.

While Jalen went to look for Tiffany, Mordecai and his coven were with the Cullens where both covens were almost in a fight due to Mordecai insulting Renesmee Cullen and Lucina Stewart for their human traits after questioning the Cullens living with humans when Edward and Carlisle Cullen separated them and the Cullens left the coven where Mordecai states for the Cullens to go back home to live with humans is just sad.

Awhile after the near fight with the Cullens, Mordecai and his coven came across a house on fire and two kids are inside. Just when they were about to leave to the fact that their actions will be misinterpreted and to avoid being burned from the flames, they saw Lucas Stone and Edward go inside making Mordecai believe they are crazy for risking their lives until he sees them come out alive and rescued the children successfully thus getting Mordecai to understand about humans differently from the Cullens as they earned his respect. Mordecai offers the Cullens to stay at their place and when they arrived, they saw Jalen making out with Tiffany. Displeased with how Jalen is getting attached to someone who has been around humans, Jalen and Mordecai had a heated argument resulting Jalen to leave with Tiffany behind him. There, Tiffany was being chased by Steve and his assistant Spike who believed they've finally found a vampire. The Olympic and Detroit coven came up with a plan to make Steve and Spike believe they were hallucinating about vampires and Mordecai took his part as being "brought back from the dead" and the covens scared off Steve and Spike. However, Jalen tells Tiffany that what's happening between them won't work resulting Tiffany to be hurt as she took off. After unsuccessfully finding Tiffany, Mordecai offers the Cullens the way to the airport for them to return home. Mordecai leads the Cullens to the direction of the airport where he said to Carlisle that he wants to reevaluate his belief about humans after hearing their story. After that, he and the Cullens parted way.

Mordecai returns to the coven's home where he sees Jalen looking upset for what he said to Tiffany. Seeing how much she means to him, Mordecai supports Jalen of his choice to leave the coven and join the Cullens as the two said their goodbyes. Jalen says goodbye to the rest of the members and goes to Forks, Washington to join the Cullens and became Tiffany's mate.

 _ **Have A Purpose**_

Mordecai and the rest of his coven were invited to Jalen and Tiffany's wedding. They attended the ceremony where Mordecai meets the leader of the Denali coven, the Cullen's other family that also survive on animal blood, Tanya where he developed romantic feelings for her and vice versa for Tanya. After the wedding, Tanya invites Mordecai and his coven to the Denali's home in Alaska to learn more about each other and has since then been living together due to Mordecai and Tanya's relationship as they became mates with Mordecai changing his diet. During the winter holidays, the two coven runs into Elena Margaret and her husband Asher Pennington. Elena was Jalen's foster sister who Jalen was framed for raping her. She makes the coven promise not to tell Jalen as she is trying to get him to remember her. At the end of the story, Mordecai and the two covens returned to Forks to attend Jalen's high school graduation as he and Mordecai and the rest of the Detroit coven reunite.

 _ **Long Live Life**_

The coven received word about mysterious metal vampires attacking and hears about them as vampires that were supposed to be dead and those that are alive today and are gifted. Metal vampires then attacked their city in Alaska and Eleazar, Kate, Eden and William went after them. However, they were captured by Skai, half-human half-vampire hybrid who is controlling gifted vampires, dead and alive, in metal form using the sword called IL Mietitore Capacità and Skai attacked the rest of the coven taking away the rest of Mordecai's members. However, Skai was defeated by the Cullens and the sword was destroyed releasing the captured Detroit coven from his control.

The coven came later to attend Luna Snow and Lucien's Summers wedding.

* * *

 **Physical appearance:**

Mordecai is described to have light brown messy hair and is 6'2" tall. He was turned into a vampire at twenty two years old. Mordecai is described to have pale skin with red eyes from feeding off of human blood before changing his diet to animal making his eyes gold. His appearance is known to look like a model from teen magazines due to how beautiful he is.

* * *

 **Personality and traits:**

" _Hey, people can change alright and that includes their beliefs."_

Mordecai

Due to how Mordecai was mistreated, he believed that humans are not to be respected from since they only care for those that do matter. Mordecai wanted nothing more than respect from people as he tries to help those in need of help but his actions were always misinterpreted and people blame him for his actions but he still continues to do so. Mordecai soon change his belief after meeting the Cullens and when he met Tanya as he saw the light about humans.

Mordecai is very loyal to the people he cares about especially his coven and the Denalis. He hates how people mistreat others below them and is the reason why he helps others. He has a habit of calling people brah in a style of bro.

* * *

 **Powers and abilities:**

Like other vampires, Mordecai has superhuman speed, superior strength, enhanced reflexes, graceful movements, and heightened senses.

He is shown having good fighting skills as seen fighting Zoran and his coven.

* * *

 **Relationships:**

Mordecai Coleman is the mate of Tanya and co-members with Eden Love, Cameron Parker, Sophia Faye, Ariana Vega and William Heart and former co-member Jalen Long and Witney as well as co-members with the Denali coven; Kate, Garrett, Carmen and Eleazar. With Jalen's marriage to Tiffany and his relationship with Tanya, Mordecai and his coven are an extended family to the Cullens.

 **Tanya:**

" _Besides, she's brought something in me and showed me the light of the humans and the same with the others."_

Mordecai on Tanya

Tanya is the leader of the Denali coven who, like the Cullens, have chosen not to feed on the blood of human beings and is Mordecai's mate.

Mordecai first met Tanya at Jalen and Tiffany's wedding where the two developed feelings for each others. After the wedding, Mordecai and his coven goes with Tanya and the Denalis and has been living with them in Alaska as Mordecai and Tanya grew close and became mates. It's because of Tanya she shows Mordecai the light about humans seeing that not all of them are bad and Mordecai has changed his diet for animal.

 **Jalen Long:**

 _"Hey, you know I always got your back brah."_

 _"You always have since the day we met."_

Mordecai and Jalen

Jalen Long is Mordecai's former coven mate and the first vampire that Mordecai turned.

Mordecai changed Jalen after saving him from being tasered to death offering a second chance of life hearing how Jalen has been mistreated like Mordecai has. The two of them decided on killing humans that mistreat others for them to avoid what the two have been through and recruit other members forming their own coven.

When the Detroit coven met the Cullens, Mordecai sees how close Jalen is with Tiffany after catching them kissing and is not pleased knowing that Tiffany interacts with humans which causes a temporary riff between Mordecai and Jalen. However, seeing how Jalen is in love with Tiffany after she and the Cullens went back to Forks, Mordecai encourages Jalen to follow is heart and supported him when Jalen decided to leave and join the Cullens.

Mordecai came to Forks joining Jalen on his bachelor party and attended Jalen's wedding. Mordecai later returned with the Denalis who he joined (with him changing his diet since becoming Tanya's mate) and attended Jalen's high school graduation.

 **Eden Love:**

Eden Love is Mordecai's coven mate and third member to join his coven.

Eden was found by Jalen when she was about to hang herself. Seeing the pain she was in, Mordecai gave the option to change Eden into a vampire. Like Mordecai, she was mistreated by people for no reason and she follows his belief about humans. That changes when Mordecai became Tanya's mate and they see the light of the humans. The two are very close like a family.

 **Sophia Faye:**

Sophia Faye is Mordecai's coven mate, fourth to join his coven and the second vampire Mordecai turned.

Mordecai and his coven encountered Sophia where she was in a fight and got stabbed. After killing the people responsible to her, Mordecai changes Sophia and she became part of his coven. Like Mordecai, she was mistreated by people for no reasons and follows his belief about humans. That changes when Mordecai became Tanya's mate and they see the light of the humans. The two are very close like a family.

 **Cameron Parker:**

Cameron Parker is Mordecai's coven mate, fifth member to join and the third vampire Mordecai turned.

Mordecai first met Cameron when he was human where Eden fell in love with him. Seeing how happy Eden is with Cameron and hearing how he was treated makes Mordecai happy. Soon, Cameron was shot by two of his schoolmates and Mordecai changes Cameron making him part of the coven. Like most members of his coven, Mordecai gets annoyed of Cameron's stuttering. Cameron follows Mordecai's belief about humans until that change when Mordecai became Tanya's mate and they see the light of the humans. The two are very close like a family.

 **Ariana Vega:**

Arian Vega is Mordecai's coven mate and the sixth member to join his coven.

Mordecai and his coven encountered Ariana when she was raped and they saved her where Jalen changes her into a vampire when she was dying. However to Mordecai's amusement, Ariana developed a crush on Jalen much to his annoyance. Like Mordecai, she was mistreated by people for no reasons and follows his belief about humans. That changes when Mordecai became Tanya's mate and they see the light of the humans. The two are very close like a family.

 **William Heart:**

William Heart is Mordecai's coven mate and the last member to join his coven. Mordecai and his coven saw William saving a nun when the church was on fire and William was dying from the intense lost of oxygen. At first Mordecai was unsure if William should be changed due to his young appearance possibly posing him as an immortal child, which is forbidden in the vampire world, but seeing William's actions, Mordecai agrees and let's Jalen turn William into a vampire. Like Mordecai, he was mistreated by people for no reasons and follows his belief about humans. That changes when Mordecai became Tanya's mate and they see the light of the humans. The two are very close like a family.

* * *

 **Appearances:**

 _Value In Beliefs_

 _Have A Purpose_

 **Mentioned in:**

 _Long Live Life_

* * *

 **That's the leader of the Detroit coven. Now we got five more to go. Please review.**


	21. Eden Love

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Twilight characters or anything Twilight related. All information belongs to Stephanie Meyer and the Twilight wiki website.**

* * *

 **Eden Love**

* * *

 **Biographical Info:**

 **Born:** 2002; Detroit, Michigan

 **Changed:** 2019

 **Age when turned:** 17

 **Created by:** Jalen Long

 **Alias:** Edy (by Sophia Faye)

 **Physical Description:**

 **Species** : Vampire

 **Gender:** Female

 **Height:** 5'3"

 **Hair Color:** Red

 **Eye Color:**

Red (her time in the Detroit coven)

Gold (vegetarian vampire)

Black (thirsty as a vampire)

 **Skin Color:** Pale

 **Family Info:**

 **Family members:**

Cameron Parker (mate)

Mordecai Coleman (coven mate)

Tanya (adoptive sister-in-law)

Sophia Faye (coven mate)

Ariana Vega (coven mate)

William Heart (coven mate)

Kate (adoptive sister)

Garrett (adoptive brother)

Carmen (adoptive sister)

Eleazar (adoptive brother)

 **Special characteristics:**

 **Abilities:**

Basic vampire abilities

Exceptional self-control

 **Special abilities:** Haze veil

 **Affiliation:**

 **Loyalty:**

Detroit Coven

Olympic Coven

Denali Coven

* * *

" _I don't know what would've happen if I didn't see Eden tried to kill herself that night."_

Jalen on Eden

 **Eden Love** is a member of the Detroit coven along with her mate Cameron Parker, Mordecai Coleman, the leader, Sophia Faye, Ariana Vega, William Heart and former member, Jalen Long, all of who have near death experience. She was mistreated by people in her human life and believes that humans show no respect to others except for those that do matter before meeting the Denali coven where she and her friends live with them. Eden is a shy girl to other people except for the people she feels comfortable with and has the gift to turn into purple haze whenever she runs fast and can use her haze to block out other people's senses and psychic gifts.

* * *

 **Biography:**

 **Early life:**

Eden Love was born on 2002 in Detroit, Michigan and is the only daughter. She once had an older brother who she was very close with and committed suicide when she was a child. Throughout her life, Eden was a loner in school; always spends her time burying her nose in a book and not get involved with others around her and yet people at her school bullies her. When Eden was seventeen, her classmates voted her to be on Homecoming court. She was starting to believe that people are finally putting an end of bullying her, however, one of her classmates dumped water on her when she was about to announce the queen thus humiliating Eden in front of the whole school as it turns out that her classmates only voted for her as a joke. Because of the humiliation, Eden took off running into the woods and had enough where she wanted to end her life. She found a rope and attempted to commit suicide by hanging. She was about to succeed until she was saved by Jalen Long who came across her joined by Mordecai Coleman however, it was already too late as she was dying when Jalen bites Eden changing her into a vampire. She wakes up from her transformation and was shocked to see that people would care about her as well as hearing how Mordecai and Jalen were also mistreated in their human lives. Eden joins their coven where they stop any humans mistreating others after she made some request on people she wanted revenge on. She discovers her ability to turn into purple haze whenever she runs fast and uses the haze to block all vampire senses and special abilities due to her personality.

In 2020, Eden and the others stepped in to help Sophia Faye when she was stabbed by a knife from three men. After killing them, Mordecai changed Sophia and she joins the coven.

In 2021, Eden meets a boy, Cameron Parker, and falls in love with him however, Mordecai and the others don't trust Cameron since he's human but Eden tells them that he's been mistreated the same as them due to his stuttering which allowed them to open up about Cameron. Since then, she and Cameron started dating but he had no clue about the supernatural until Cameron's high school was involved in a shooting caused by two of Cameron's classmates and he was shot in the crossfire. After the coven kills the shooters, Eden was in distraught of possibly loosing Cameron which was why Cameron must be changed into a vampire. Mordecai was told to do it since Eden felt unsure to control herself to do it so Mordecai did so and Cameron wakes up from his transformation knowing what Eden and the coven are now and the two have been mates since then.

In 2023, they saw Ariana Vega being raped and Eden and the others killed the men and Jalen changed her. However, Ariana expressed romantic interest in Jalen which Jalen politely declines numerous times. In 2024, they met William Heart who rescued a nun, who died after, out of a burning church caused by some business men who about to kill William until Eden and the others came in. After killing them, Jalen changed William. Three months later, they saw Steve and his assistant Spike who knows about the existence of vampires and Eden and the others kept themselves hidden around them since then. Four months after that, they encountered Zoran, Barry, Max, Dawn and Virgil who love to cause trouble and Eden and the others stop them at all cost continuing to do so whenever they run into them.

 _ **Value In Beliefs**_

In 2025, Eden and her friends continue their lives with their beliefs about humans. One afternoon, Sophia picked up danger from Zoran's coven attacking a group of vampires and a werewolf that are protecting humans (turning out to be half-human half-vampire hybrids). The coven came and chased Zoran's coven away and introduce themselves to the Cullens who were the ones in danger from Zoran's coven. The Cullens then realized that one of their family members Tiffany Stewart isn't with them who took off thinking Eden and the others are part of Zoran's coven and took off hoping to get their attention. Mordecai orders Jalen to find her and Jalen took off.

While Jalen went to look for Tiffany, the Detroit coven were with the Cullens where both covens were almost in a fight due to Mordecai insulting Renesmee Cullen and Lucina Stewart for their human traits after questioning the Cullens living with humans when Edward and Carlisle Cullen separated them where Eden is seen standing back and watches and the Cullens left the coven.

Awhile after the near fight with the Cullens, Eden and the others came across a house on fire and two kids are inside. Just when they were about to leave to the fact that their actions will be misinterpreted and to avoid being burned from the flames, they saw Lucas Stone and Edward go inside causing Eden to be shocked and worried about them until the two of them came out alive and rescued the children successfully where Eden shows her appreciation of their actions. Mordecai offers the Cullens to stay at their place and when they arrived, they saw Jalen making out with Tiffany where Eden was singing along with Sophia about it. Tiffany and Jalen went outside after an argument between Jalen and Mordecai when Tiffany was chased by Steve and Spike who believed they've finally found a vampire. The Olympic and Detroit coven came up with a plan to make Steve and Spike believe they were hallucinating about vampires and Eden took her part sending her haze around the scene and the covens scared off Steve and Spike. However, Jalen tells Tiffany that what's happening between them won't work resulting Tiffany to be hurt as she took off. After unsuccessfully finding Tiffany, Mordecai offers the Cullens the way to the airport for them to return home.

After Mordecai returns home, Jalen makes the decision to leave the coven to join the Cullens along with confessing his love for Tiffany so Eden said her goodbyes to Jalen as he leaves for Forks, Washington and became Tiffany's mate.

 _ **Have A Purpose**_

Eden and the Detroit coven were invited to Jalen and Tiffany's wedding. They attended the ceremony where Mordecai meets the leader of the Denali coven, the Cullen's other family that also survive on animal blood, Tanya where he developed romantic feelings for her and vice versa for Tanya. After the wedding, Tanya invites Detroit coven to the Denali's home in Alaska to learn more about each other and has since then been living together due to Mordecai and Tanya's relationship as they became mates with Eden changing her diet. During the winter holidays, the two coven runs into Elena Margaret and her husband Asher Pennington. Elena was Jalen's foster sister who Jalen was framed for raping her. She makes the coven promise not to tell Jalen as she is trying to get him to remember her. At the end of the story, Eden and the two covens returned to Forks to attend Jalen's high school graduation as he and Eden and the rest of the Detroit coven reunite.

 _ **Long Live Life**_

The coven received word about mysterious metal vampires attacking and hears about them as vampires that were supposed to be dead and those that are alive today and are gifted. Metal vampires then attacked their city in Alaska and Eleazar, Kate, Eden and William followed them joined by Jasper Hale and Jalen leading to the metal vampires' hideout. Without thinking, Kate went inside joined by William along with Eleazar and Eden went after them but, along with the others, was taken and fallen under the control of a half-human half-vampire hybrid Skai using the sword called IL Mietitore Capacità. However, Skai was defeated by the Cullens and the sword was destroyed releasing the captured Detroit coven from his control.

The coven came later to attend Luna Snow and Lucien's Summers wedding.

* * *

 **Physical appearance:**

Eden is described to have long red hair and is 5'3" tall. She was turned into a vampire at seventeen years old. She has pale skin with red eyes from feeding off of human blood before changing her diet to animal making her eyes gold. Like all vampires, she is extremely beautiful.

* * *

 **Personality and traits:**

 _"I'm okay when I'm with you guys,"_

Eden

As a human, Eden is painfully shy around people and can hardly stand up for herself resulting other people to bully her to how they please. When she met Mordecai, Jalen, Cameron and the rest of the coven, she felt more comfortable being around them. Although she believes that humans are not to be respected from since they only care for those that do matter, Eden doesn't think badly of humans. After meeting the Denali coven, Eden saw the light of humans understanding that not all of them are bad.

Eden is very loyal to the people she cares about. She is also understanding to a person as seen when Jalen wasn't ready to find Tiffany after what he said to her and believes he needs her space. Eden is also known to be very smart due to her bookworm status as a human.

* * *

 **Powers and abilities:**

Like other vampires, Eden has superior strength, enhanced reflexes, graceful movements and heightened senses. She is one of the fastest members of the coven; her, William, Cameron and Jalen before he joined the Cullens.

She is shown to be a good fighter as seen when fighting Zoran and his coven.

 **Haze veil:**

" _I-I-I don't know, I was right behind you guys running as fast as I could and suddenly everything went all hazy yet I got a clear window of you guys. I tried calling you but you didn't answer like you didn't hear me."_

Eden experiencing her gift the first time

Eden has the gift to turn into purple haze whenever she runs very fast. With it, she can avoid being detected by psychic gifts such as Edward's mind reading and Alice's visions and can also use her haze to the same effect on others. She uses this gift whenever she needs to hide herself.

Eden was painfully shy around others and tends to hide herself as a human which enhances her ability when she was transformed into a vampire.

* * *

 **Relationships:**

Eden Love is the mate of Cameron Parker and co-members with Mordecai Coleman, Sophia Faye, Ariana Vega and William Heart and former co-member Jalen Long as well as co-members with the Denali coven; Tanya Kate, Garrett, Carmen and Eleazar. With Jalen's marriage to Tiffany, Eden and the Detroit coven are an extended family to the Cullens.

 **Cameron Parker:**

" _I never felt like this, ever. When I first saw him, I felt drawn to him. I… I… I love him."_

Eden on Cameron

Cameron Parker is Eden's mate.

The two first met when Cameron was human before he knew Eden is a vampire where the two fell in love. Like Eden, Cameron was mistreated by others and the two understood one another as they grew closer. They began dating since then until Cameron was shot by one of his classmates and Eden was in distraught of losing him and told Mordecai to change him because she felt unsure if she could handle her thirst. After Cameron wakes up from his transformation, he learns the truth about Eden and joins the coven becoming her mate as they grew more closer.

Unlike the others in the coven, Eden is not bothered of Cameron's stuttering as she is the one who mostly understands what he attempts to say.

 **Mordecai Coleman:**

Mordecai Coleman is Eden's coven mate and leader.

Eden was found by Jalen when she was about to hang herself. Seeing the pain she was in, Mordecai gave the option to change Eden into a vampire. Like Mordecai, she was mistreated by people for no reason and she follows his belief about humans. That changes when Mordecai became Tanya's mate and they see the light of the humans. The two are very close like a family.

 **Jalen Long:**

 _"Hey Jalen, I never got the chance thanking you for saving me that night. I don't know where I would be if it weren't for you and Mordecai."_

 _"Hey, there was no way we were gonna let you end your life because of how you were treated back there."_

Eden and Jalen

Jalen Long is Eden's former coven mate and creator.

Jalen found Eden when she was attempting to hang herself and saved her only for Eden to have seconds to live prompting him to change her. His actions to Eden shows how much he cares about her especially how she was mistreated similar to Jalen. Eden shows to care about him as well such as respecting his need for space. After meeting the Cullens, Jalen decided to leave his old coven and join the Cullens which Eden supports him to do.

Eden came to Forks to attend Jalen's wedding and later returned with the Denalis who she and everyone else joined as well as changing their diet and attended Jalen's high school graduation.

 **Sophia Faye:**

 _"Ooh, girl, look at you. This girl's got it going on with that boy."_

 _"It's not like that!"_

Sophia and Eden

Sophia Faye is Eden's coven mate.

The two first met when Sophia was in a fight and got stabbed when Eden, Mordecai and Jalen kill them before having Sophia changed into a vampire. She wakes up from her transformation and joins their coven. The two of them appear to be close since Sophia supports Eden's relationship with Cameron and also have common ground with one another such as how they were mistreated in their human lives.

 **Ariana Vega:**

Ariana Vega is Eden's coven mate.

The two first met when Ariana was being beaten when the Detroit coven kills the victims responsible to her before having Ariana changed into a vampire. She wakes up from her transformation and joins their coven. Not much is shown how close they are but they do care about one another as they both have common ground on how they were mistreated in their human lives.

 **William Heart:**

William Heart is Eden's coven mate.

The two first when William came out of the burning building and was about to get killed until the Detroit coven stops the people responsible for it. When William was dying, Eden voted for him to be changed into a vampire knowing he's too young to die. After William is changed and wakes up from his transformation, he joins the coven. The two of them care about each other deeply as they both have common ground on how they were mistreated in their human lives. They are both the fastest members of the coven along with Cameron and Jalen before he joined the Cullens.

* * *

 **Appearances:**

 _Value In Beliefs_

 _Have A Purpose_

 _Long Live Life_

* * *

 **I hope you guys are enjoying the story. Please review.**


	22. Sophia Faye

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Twilight characters or anything Twilight related. All information belongs to Stephanie Meyer and the Twilight wiki website.**

* * *

 **Sophia Faye**

* * *

 **Biographical Info:**

 **Born:** 2000; Detroit, Michigan

 **Changed:** 2020

 **Age when turned:** 20

 **Created by:** Mordecai Coleman

 **Alias:** Sophie (by Mordecai Coleman)

 **Physical Description:**

 **Species** : Vampire

 **Gender:** Female

 **Height:** 5'7"

 **Hair Color:** Amber

 **Eye Color:**

Red (her time in the Detroit coven)

Gold (vegetarian vampire)

Black (thirsty as a vampire)

 **Skin Color:** Pale

 **Family Info:**

 **Family members:**

Mordecai Coleman (coven mate)

Tanya (adoptive sister-in-law)

Eden Love (coven mate)

Cameron Parker (coven mate)

Ariana Vega (coven mate)

William Heart (coven mate)

Kate (adoptive sister)

Garrett (adoptive brother)

Carmen (adoptive sister)

Eleazar (adoptive brother)

 **Special characteristics:**

 **Abilities:**

Basic vampire abilities

Exceptional self-control

 **Special abilities:** Danger identification

 **Affiliation:**

 **Loyalty:**

Detroit Coven

Olympic Coven

Denali Coven

* * *

 _"Ooh, check it out,"_

Sophia

 **Sophia Faye** is a member of the Detroit coven with Mordecai Coleman, Eden Love, Cameron Parker, Ariana Vega, William Heart and former member Jalen Long, all of who have near death experience. She was mistreated by people in her human life and believes that humans show no respect to others except for those that do matter before meeting the Denali coven where she and her friends live with them. Sophia is the tomboy of the coven where she can identify the danger around her.

* * *

 **Biography:**

 **Early life:**

Sophia Faye was born on the year 2000 in Detroit, Michigan and is an only child. Her father left before she was born and her mother was a mess being unemployed. Because of it, Sophia has been mistreated by others where they put her down. She usually gets into trouble with the law but is very skilled at avoiding getting arrested. One night in 2020, Sophia got in a fight with a couple of men until one of them pulled out a knife and stabbed her. Sophia thought it was the end until she was saved by Mordecai Coleman, Jalen Long and Eden Love where Mordecai changes Sophia into a vampire. After Sophia wakes up from her transformation and hearing about how the others were mistreated the same as her, she joins their coven where they stop any humans mistreating others. During that, she discovers her ability to identify danger around her which helps gives the coven a heads up when the police shows up.

In 2021, they met Cameron Parker, a guy with a speech disorder, who Eden fell in love with. However, Cameron was shot during a high school shooting and Jalen and the others killed them. Seeing Eden distressed over a dying Cameron, Mordecai changed Cameron. After his transformation, Cameron and Eden became mates. In 2023, they saw Ariana Vega being raped and Sophia and the others killed the men and Jalen changed her. However, Ariana expressed romantic interest in Jalen which Jalen politely declines numerous times. In 2024, they met William Heart who rescued a nun, who died after, out of a burning church caused by some business men who about to kill William until Jalen and the others came in. After killing them, Jalen changed William. Three months later, they saw Steve and his assistant Spike who knows about the existence of vampires and Jalen and his coven kept themselves hidden around them since then. Four months after that, they encountered Zoran, Barry, Max, Dawn and Virgil who love to cause trouble and Jalen and his coven stop them at all cost continuing to do so whenever they run into them.

 _ **Value In Beliefs**_

In 2025, Sophia and the coven continue their lives with their beliefs about humans. One afternoon, Sophia picked up danger from Zoran's coven attacking a group of vampires and a werewolf that are protecting humans (turning out to be half-human half-vampire hybrids). Sophia and the coven came and chased Zoran's coven away and introduce themselves to the Cullens who were the ones in danger from Zoran's coven. The Cullens then realized that one of their family members Tiffany Stewart isn't with them who took off thinking Jalen and his friends are part of Zoran's coven and took off hoping to get their attention. Mordecai orders Jalen to find her and Jalen took off.

While Jalen went to look for Tiffany, the Detroit coven were with the Cullens where both covens were almost in a fight due to Mordecai insulting Renesmee Cullen and Lucina Stewart for their human traits after questioning the Cullens living with humans when Edward and Carlisle Cullen separated them where Sophia is seen standing back and watches and the Cullens left the coven.

Awhile after the near fight with the Cullens, Eden and the others came across a house on fire and two kids are inside. Just when they were about to leave to the fact that their actions will be misinterpreted and to avoid being burned from the flames, they saw Lucas Stone and Edward go inside and came out alive and rescued the children successfully where Sophia shows her appreciation of their actions. Mordecai offers the Cullens to stay at their place and when they arrived, they saw Jalen making out with Tiffany where Eden was singing along with Sophia about it. Tiffany and Jalen went outside after an argument between Jalen and Mordecai when Tiffany was chased by Steve and Spike who believed they've finally found a vampire. The Olympic and Detroit coven came up with a plan to make Steve and Spike believe they were hallucinating about vampires and Sophia took her part as "back from the dead" and the covens scared off Steve and Spike. However, Jalen tells Tiffany that what's happening between them won't work resulting Tiffany to be hurt as she took off. After unsuccessfully finding Tiffany, Mordecai offers the Cullens the way to the airport for them to return home.

After Mordecai returns home, Jalen makes the decision to leave the coven to join the Cullens along with confessing his love for Tiffany so Sophia said her goodbyes to Jalen as he leaves for Forks, Washington and became Tiffany's mate.

 _ **Have A Purpose**_

Sophia and the Detroit coven were invited to Jalen and Tiffany's wedding. They attended the ceremony where Mordecai meets the leader of the Denali coven, the Cullen's other family that also survive on animal blood, Tanya where he developed romantic feelings for her and vice versa for Tanya. After the wedding, Tanya invites the Detroit coven to the Denali's home in Alaska to learn more about each other and has since then been living together due to Mordecai and Tanya's relationship as they became mates with Sophia changing her diet. During the winter holidays, the two coven runs into Elena Margaret and her husband Asher Pennington. Elena was Jalen's foster sister who Jalen was framed for raping her. She makes the coven promise not to tell Jalen as she is trying to get him to remember her. At the end of the story, Sophia and the two covens returned to Forks to attend Jalen's high school graduation as he and Sophia and the rest of the Detroit coven reunite.

 _ **Long Live Life**_

The coven received word about mysterious metal vampires attacking and hears about them as vampires that were supposed to be dead and those that are alive today and are gifted. Metal vampires then attacked their city in Alaska and Eleazar, Kate, Eden and William followed them. However, they were taken and fallen under the control of a half-human half-vampire hybrid Skai using the sword called IL Mietitore Capacità and Skai attacked the rest of the coven taking Sophia along with Ariana. However, Skai was defeated by the Cullens and the sword was destroyed releasing the captured Detroit coven from his control.

The coven came later to attend Luna Snow and Lucien's Summers wedding.

* * *

 **Physical appearance:**

Sophia is described to have long amber hair and is 5'7" tall being turned into a vampire at twenty. She has pale skin with red eyes from feeding off of human blood before changing her diet to animal making her eyes gold. Sophia is described as a tomboy as she lacks an interest in fashion. Like all vampires, she is extremely beautiful.

* * *

 **Personality and traits:**

Sophia is described as a tomboy as she is not afraid to pick a fight due to her nature. She usually gets in trouble with the law leading her to be arrested but she always avoids it with her skill, later becoming a special ability. Despite it, she has a girly side that involves shopping for example.

Due to how she was mistreated, Sophia believes that humans are not to be respected from since they only care for those that do matter. After meeting the Denali coven, Sophia saw the light of humans understanding that not all of them are bad.

Sophia is very loyal and caring to the people she cares about including her coven. She is mostly known to teasing people whenever she sees lovebirds such as Jalen and Tiffany making out.

* * *

 **Powers and abilities:**

" _How do I say this, damn! They weren't kidding about girl power and this girl can seriously kick ass, literally."_

Jalen on Sophia

Sophia is shown to be a good fighter as she always seen getting into fights. She can even take on multiple opponents at once. Apart from that, she has superior speed, strength, enhanced reflexes, graceful movements and heightened senses.

 **Danger identification:**

" _She always wishes that her gift could also find a way out of it."_

Jalen on Sophia's gift

Sophia has the ability to identify the danger around her; if something goes wrong or is coming for her, she'll pick it up and identify the source. She'll go into an expression similar to how Alice sees the future. Even though Sophia will know the danger, she doesn't know the way out of it according to Jalen.

Sophia was very skilled at avoiding trouble with the police whenever she gets in trouble with the law hence her special ability to identify danger.

* * *

 **Relationships:**

Sophia Faye is co-members with Mordecai Coleman, Eden Love, Cameron Parker, Ariana Vega, William Heart and former co-member Jalen Long of the Detroit coven as well as co-members with the Denali coven. With Jalen's marriage to Tiffany, Sophia and the Detroit coven are an extended family to the Cullens.

 **Mordecai Coleman:**

Mordecai Coleman is Sophia's leader and creator.

Mordecai and his coven encountered Sophia where she was in a fight and got stabbed. After killing the people responsible to her, Mordecai changes Sophia and she became part of his coven. Like Mordecai, she was mistreated by people for no reasons and follows his belief about humans. That changes when Mordecai became Tanya's mate and they see the light of the humans. The two are very close like a family.

 **Jalen Long:**

 _"Jay, you're the man. You will always be a part of our crew."_

Sophia to Jalen

Jalen Long is Sophia's former coven mate.

Jalen encountered Sophia when she was stabbed by three other men and Jalen, Mordecai and Eden stopped them and Mordecai changed Sophia. The two are close where Jalen admires Sophia's attitude and how she fights but mostly on how they both relate on how they were mistreated in their human lives. After meeting the Cullens, Jalen decided to leave his old coven and join the Cullens which Sophia supports him to do.

Sophia came to Forks to attend Jalen's wedding and later returned with the Denalis who she and everyone else joined as well as changing their diet and attended Jalen's high school graduation.

 **Eden Love:**

Eden Love is Sophia's coven mate.

The two first met when Sophia was in a fight and got stabbed when Eden, Mordecai and Jalen kill them before having Sophia changed into a vampire. She wakes up from her transformation and joins their coven. The two of them appear to be close since Sophia supports Eden's relationship with Cameron and also have common ground with one another such as how they were mistreated in their human lives.

 **Cameron Parker:**

 _"God dammit Cameron, quit your stuttering and just spit it out already!"_

Sophia to Cameron

Cameron Parker is Sophia's coven mate.

The two first met when Cameron was still human and Eden fell in love with her. Hearing how Cameron was mistreated, Sophia was very open to him as he and Eden started dating until Cameron was shot and was changed into a vampire thus leading him to know what they are as he and Eden became mates. Sophia's relationship with Cameron is shown that she's annoyed about his stuttering as he always never completes what he's about to say and sometimes Sophia can understand what he attempts to say but none of the less, the two do care about each other.

 **Ariana Vega:**

Ariana Vega is Sophia's coven mate.

The two first when Ariana was being beaten when the Detroit coven kills the victims responsible to her before having Ariana changed into a vampire. She wakes up from her transformation and joins their coven. Ariana has the gift to receive the answer she needs which helps Sophia whenever she identifies danger and needs a way out of it. The two are considered close due having common ground on how they were mistreated in their human lives however, Sophia gets annoyed of Ariana's obsessive crush on Jalen.

 **William Heart:**

William Heart is Sophia's coven mate. The two first when William came out of the burning building and was about to get killed until the Detroit coven stops the people responsible for it. When William was dying, Sophia voted for him to be changed into a vampire knowing he's too young to die. After William is changed and wakes up from his transformation, he joins the coven. The two of them care about each other deeply as they both have common ground on how they were mistreated in their human lives as well as similar personalities on wanting action and not hesitating to make a move due to William's youthful appearance.

* * *

 **Appearance:**

 _Value In Beliefs_

 _Have A Purpose_

 _Long Live Life_

* * *

 **That's half of the Detroit coven down and a half more to go. Please review.**


	23. Cameron Parker

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Twilight characters or anything Twilight related. All information belongs to Stephanie Meyer and the Twilight wiki website.**

* * *

 **Cameron Parker**

* * *

 **Biographical Info:**

 **Born:** 2003; Detroit, Michigan

 **Changed:** 2021

 **Age when turned:** 18

 **Created by:** Mordecai Coleman

 **Alias:**

Porky Pig (by his classmates)

Cam (by Mordecai Coleman)

 **Physical Description:**

 **Species** : Vampire

 **Gender:** Male

 **Height:** 5'11"

 **Hair Color:** Ash brown

 **Eye Color:**

Red (his time in the Detroit coven)

Gold (vegetarian vampire)

Black (thirsty as a vampire)

 **Skin Color:** Pale

 **Family Info:**

 **Family members:**

Eden Love (mate)

Mordecai Coleman (coven mate)

Tanya (adoptive sister-in-law)

Sophia Faye (coven mate)

Ariana Vega (coven mate)

William Heart (coven mate)

Kate (adoptive sister)

Garrett (adoptive brother)

Carmen (adoptive sister)

Eleazar (adoptive brother)

 **Special characteristics:**

 **Abilities:**

Basic vampire abilities

Exceptional self-control

 **Affiliation:**

 **Loyalty:**

Detroit Coven

Olympic Coven

Denali Coven

* * *

 _"S-S-Sorry S-S-S-Sophia but you know I have sp-sp-sp-speech disorder."_

Cameron to Sophia

 **Cameron Parker** is a member of the Detroit coven along with his mate Eden Love, Mordecai Coleman, the leader, Sophia Faye, Ariana Vega, William Heart and former member, Jalen Long, all of who have near death experience. He was mistreated by people in his human life and believes that humans show no respect to others except for those that do matter before meeting the Denali coven where he and his friends live with them. Cameron is born with a speech disorder that became much worse after his transformation.

* * *

 **Biography:**

 **Early life:**

Cameron Parker was born on 2003 in Detroit, Michigan and is an only child. Both of his parents died when he was six and he was left in the care of his grandfather who was very strict on him. Throughout his life, Cameron has been bullied by his classmates due to his speech disorder he was born with and they would take advantage of him that way and continues to do it since then.

In 2021, Cameron was being chased by some of his classmates after school in another one of their bullying to him where Cameron was able to evade them by hiding. When Cameron was safe, he was encountered by a girl named Eden Love and he immediately falls in love with her. Eden was joined by her friends Mordecai Coleman, Jalen Long and Sophia Faye. When the latter of the three leave though, Eden tells Cameron to meet her secretly at night time. There, the two got to know each other where Cameron hears that Eden has been mistreated the same way as Cameron and the same with the others and later their feelings grew closer as Eden falls in love with Cameron as well. Since then, after Eden confesses to her friends about Cameron, he and Eden started dating.

One month since they started dating, Cameron's school was involved in a shooting caused by two of his classmates who have been bullied worse than Cameron. Cameron was in the wrong place at the wrong time when he was shot, but not immediately killed which was why Eden and the others came and Mordecai changes him into a vampire. Cameron wakes up from his transformation where he learns the truth that Eden and the others are vampires. He accepts it and he and Eden became mates as Cameron joins the coven where they stop any humans mistreating others.

In 2023, they saw Ariana Vega being raped and Cameron and the others killed the men and Jalen changed her. However, Ariana expressed romantic interest in Jalen which Jalen politely declines numerous times. In 2024, they met William Heart who rescued a nun, who died after, out of a burning church caused by some business men who about to kill William until Cameron and the others came in. After killing them, Jalen changed William. Three months later, they saw Steve and his assistant Spike who knows about the existence of vampires and Cameron and the others kept themselves hidden around them since then. Four months after that, they encountered Zoran, Barry, Max, Dawn and Virgil who love to cause trouble and Cameron and the others stop them at all cost continuing to do so whenever they run into them.

 _ **Value In Beliefs**_

In 2025, Cameron and the coven continue their lives with their beliefs about humans. One afternoon, Sophia picked up danger from Zoran's coven attacking a group of vampires and a werewolf that are protecting humans (turning out to be half-human half-vampire hybrids). Cameron and the coven came and chased Zoran's coven away and introduce themselves to the Cullens who were the ones in danger from Zoran's coven. The Cullens then realized that one of their family members Tiffany Stewart isn't with them who took off thinking Jalen and his friends are part of Zoran's coven and took off hoping to get their attention. Cameron, who saw where Tiffany took off, told Mordecai where she went and Mordecai orders Jalen to find her and Jalen took off.

While Jalen went to look for Tiffany, the Detroit coven were with the Cullens where both covens were almost in a fight due to Mordecai insulting Renesmee Cullen and Lucina Stewart for their human traits after questioning the Cullens living with humans when Edward and Carlisle Cullen separated them where Cameron is seen standing back and watches and the Cullens left the coven.

Awhile after the near fight with the Cullens, Cameron and the others came across a house on fire and two kids are inside. Just when they were about to leave to the fact that their actions will be misinterpreted and to avoid being burned from the flames, they saw Lucas Stone and Edward go inside and came out alive and rescued the children successfully where Cameron shows his appreciation of their actions. Mordecai offers the Cullens to stay at their place and when they arrived, they saw Jalen making out with Tiffany. Tiffany and Jalen went outside after an argument between Jalen and Mordecai when Tiffany was chased by Steve and Spike who believed they've finally found a vampire. The Olympic and Detroit coven came up with a plan to make Steve and Spike believe they were hallucinating about vampires and Cameron took his part telling Steve and Spike of the consequences of accusing someone as a vampire and the covens scared off Steve and Spike. However, Jalen tells Tiffany that what's happening between them won't work resulting Tiffany to be hurt as she took off. After unsuccessfully finding Tiffany, Mordecai offers the Cullens the way to the airport for them to return home.

After Mordecai returns home, Jalen makes the decision to leave the coven to join the Cullens along with confessing his love for Tiffany so Cameron said his goodbyes to Jalen as he leaves for Forks, Washington and became Tiffany's mate.

 _ **Have A Purpose**_

Cameron and the Detroit coven were invited to Jalen and Tiffany's wedding. They attended the ceremony where Mordecai meets the leader of the Denali coven, the Cullen's other family that also survive on animal blood, Tanya where he developed romantic feelings for her and vice versa for Tanya. After the wedding, Tanya invites the Detroit coven to the Denali's home in Alaska to learn more about each other and has since then been living together due to Mordecai and Tanya's relationship as they became mates with Cameron changing his diet. During the winter holidays, the two coven runs into Elena Margaret and her husband Asher Pennington. Elena was Jalen's foster sister who Jalen was framed for raping her. She makes the coven promise not to tell Jalen as she is trying to get him to remember her. At the end of the story, Cameron and the two covens returned to Forks to attend Jalen's high school graduation as he and Cameron and the rest of the Detroit coven reunite.

 _ **Long Live Life**_

The coven received word about mysterious metal vampires attacking and hears about them as vampires that were supposed to be dead and those that are alive today and are gifted. Metal vampires then attacked their city in Alaska and Eleazar, Kate, Eden and William went after them. However, they were captured by Skai, half-human half-vampire hybrid who is controlling gifted vampires, dead and alive, in metal form using the sword called IL Mietitore Capacità and Skai attacked the rest of the coven taking away the rest of Mordecai's members. However, Skai was defeated by the Cullens and the sword was destroyed releasing the captured Detroit coven from his control.

The coven came later to attend Luna Snow and Lucien's Summers wedding.

* * *

 **Physical appearance:**

Cameron is described to have ash brown curly hair standing at 5'11" tall. His appearance is shown to be the age eighteen when he was turned into a vampire. He has pale skin with red eyes from feeding off of human blood before changing his diet to animal making his eyes gold. Like all vampires, Cameron is extremely beautiful.

* * *

 **Personality and traits:**

 _"Man, that s-s-s-su-su-s-s-su – rough."_

Cameron

Cameron was born with a speech disorder causing him to stutter a lot and twitch uncontrollably which is what causes his classmates to pick on him. After his transformation as a vampire, his speech disorder became worse as he stutters a lot resulting people to hit him in order to get Cameron to speak properly.

Although he believes that humans are not to be respected from since they only care for those that do matter, Cameron doesn't think badly of humans. After meeting the Denali coven, Cameron saw the light of humans understanding that not all of them are bad. Cameron is also very loyal to the people he cares for including the Detroit coven.

* * *

 **Powers and abilities:**

Like all vampires, Cameron has superior strength, enhanced reflexes, graceful movements and heightened senses. He is one of the fastest members of the coven; him, William, Eden and Jalen before he joined the Cullens.

Cameron is shown to be a good fighter as seen when fighting Zoran and his coven.

* * *

 **Relationships:**

Cameron is the mate of Eden Love and co-members with Mordecai Coleman, Sophia Faye, Ariana Vega and William Heart and former co-member Jalen Long as well as co-members with the Denali coven; Tanya Kate, Garrett, Carmen and Eleazar. With Jalen's marriage to Tiffany, Cameron and the Detroit coven are an extended family to the Cullens.

 **Eden Love:**

 _"I love you Cameron."_

 _"I l-l-l-lu-lu-l-l-lov-l the same with you Eden."_

Eden and Cameron

Eden Love is Cameron's mate.

The two first met when Cameron was human before he knew Eden is a vampire where the two fell in love. Like Eden, Cameron was mistreated by others and the two understood one another as they grew closer. They began dating since then until Cameron was shot by one of his classmates and Eden was in distraught of losing him and told Mordecai to change him because she felt unsure if she could handle her thirst. After Cameron wakes up from his transformation, he learns the truth about Eden and joins the coven becoming her mate as they grew closer.

Unlike the others in the coven, Eden is not bothered of Cameron's stuttering as she is the one who mostly understands what he attempts to say.

 **Mordecai Coleman:**

Mordecai Coleman is Cameron's leader and creator.

Mordecai first met Cameron when he was human where Eden fell in love with him. Seeing how happy Eden is with Cameron and hearing how he was treated makes Mordecai happy. Soon, Cameron was shot by two of his schoolmates and Mordecai changes Cameron making him part of the coven. Like most members of his coven, Mordecai gets annoyed of Cameron's stuttering. Cameron follows Mordecai's belief about humans until that change when Mordecai became Tanya's mate and they see the light of the humans. The two are very close like a family.

 **Jalen Long:**

 _"And I thought you would get that speech disorder of yours fixed if you guys really changed your ways."_

 _"Hey it's not my f-f-fault I was born with it and that it b-b-be-b-became enhanced."_

Jalen and Cameron

Jalen Long is Cameron's former coven mate.

The two met when Eden fell in love with Cameron. Jalen shows respect to Cameron after hearing how he was mistreated. When Cameron's school was in a shooting, Jalen found him but Cameron got shot. Cameron was soon changed into a vampire later becoming Eden's mate. Cameron is born with a speech disorder and his condition has been enhanced to stutter worst than he did as a human which prompts Jalen to hit Cameron in annoyance until he is able to say what he needs to say although Jalen seems to enjoy it on the plus side. After meeting the Cullens, Jalen decided to leave his old coven and join the Cullens which Cameron supports him to do.

Cameron came to Forks joining Jalen on his bachelor party and attended Jalen's wedding. Cameron later returned with the Denalis who he and everyone else joined as well as changing their diet and attended Jalen's high school graduation.

 **Sophia Faye:**

 _"Not again."_

Sophia on Cameron's stuttering

Sophia Faye is Cameron's coven mate.

The two first met when Cameron was still human and Eden fell in love with her. Hearing how Cameron was mistreated, Sophia was very open to him as he and Eden started dating until Cameron was shot and was changed into a vampire thus leading him to know what they are as he and Eden became mates. Sophia's relationship with Cameron is shown that she's annoyed about his stuttering as he always never completes what he's about to say and sometimes Sophia can understand what he attempts to say but none of the less, the two do care about each other.

 **Ariana Vega:**

Ariana Vega is Cameron's coven mate.

The two first met when Ariana was being beaten when the Detroit coven kills the victims responsible to her before having Ariana changed into a vampire. She wakes up from her transformation and joins their coven. Not much is shown how close they are but they do care about each other very much since they have common ground to how they were treated by others in their human lives. Ariana doesn't appear to be bothered of Cameron's stuttering but can have a hard time understanding him.

 **William Heart:**

William Heart is Cameron's coven mate.

The two first met when William came out of the burning building and was about to get killed until the Detroit coven stops the people responsible for it. When William was dying, Cameron voted for him to be changed into a vampire knowing he's too young to die. After William is changed and wakes up from his transformation, he joins the coven. The two of them care about each other deeply as they both have common ground on how they were mistreated in their human lives. They are often seen teaming up when fighting someone such as Zoran and his coven.

* * *

 **Appearance:**

 _Value In Belief_

 _Have A Purpose_

 _Long Live Life_

* * *

 **Just two more members of the Detroit coven. Please review.**


	24. Ariana Vega

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Twilight characters or anything Twilight related. All information belongs to Stephanie Meyer and the Twilight wiki website.**

* * *

 **Ariana Vega**

* * *

 **Biographical Info:**

 **Born:** 2007; Detroit, Michigan

 **Changed:** 2023

 **Age when turned:** 16

 **Created by:** Jalen Long

 **Alias:** Ari (by Jalen Long)

 **Physical Description:**

 **Species** : Vampire

 **Gender:** Female

 **Height:** 5'5"

 **Hair Color:** Caramel blonde

 **Eye Color:**

Red (her time in the Detroit coven)

Gold (vegetarian vampire)

Black (thirsty as a vampire)

Rings (power mode)

 **Skin Color:** Pale

 **Family Info:**

 **Family members:**

Mordecai Coleman (coven mate)

Tanya (adoptive sister-in-law)

Eden Love (coven mate)

Sophia Faye (coven mate)

Cameron Parker (coven mate)

William Heart (coven mate)

Kate (adoptive sister)

Garrett (adoptive brother)

Carmen (adoptive sister)

Eleazar (adoptive brother)

 **Special characteristics:**

 **Abilities:**

Basic vampire abilities

Exceptional self-control

 **Special abilities:** Enhanced tactics

 **Affiliation:**

 **Loyalty:**

Detroit Coven

Olympic Coven

Denali Coven

* * *

 _"Ari, I already told you; you and I are just friends."_

Jalen to Arian

 **Ariana Vega** is a member of the Detroit coven with Mordecai Coleman, Eden Love, Cameron Parker, Sophia Faye, William Heart and former member Jalen Long, all of who have near death experience. She was mistreated by people in her human life and believes that humans show no respect to others except for those that do matter before meeting the Denali coven where she and her friends live with them. Ariana has a crush on Jalen who does not return the feeling as he falls for Tiffany Stewart from the Cullen family. She has the ability to receive the answer she needs when it comes to a problem.

* * *

 **Biography:**

 **Early life:**

Ariana Vega was born on 2007 in Detroit, Michigan and is a middle child from a rich family. She has an older sister who got married right after high school and a younger baby half-sister. Her mother died when Ariana was eight and her father owns a real estate. As Ariana got into high school, she became a popular girl where she is mean, dumb and self centered. However, she is truly a nerd wearing glasses revealing her true nature and her status goes down when her secret was exposed where her classmates started making fun of her.

Then one night after a football game, she got gang raped and brutally beaten by a couple of boys and was dying when Mordecai Coleman, Jalen Long, Eden Love, Sophia Faye and Cameron Parker kill those boys and Jalen changes her into a vampire. When Ariana wakes up from her transformation, she joins their coven, who have all been mistreated in their human lives, where they stop any humans mistreating others, while developing a crush on Jalen which he never returns due to how annoying he gets from her advances. During her time with them, Ariana discovers her gift to receive the answer she needs due to how intelligent she is as a human.

In 2024, they met William Heart who rescued a nun, who died after, out of a burning church caused by some business men who about to kill William until Ariana and the others came in. After killing them, Jalen changed William. Three months later, they saw Steve and his assistant Spike who knows about the existence of vampires and Ariana and the coven kept themselves hidden around them since then. Four months after that, they encountered Zoran, Barry, Max, Dawn and Virgil who love to cause trouble and the coven stop them at all cost continuing to do so whenever they run into them.

 _ **Value In Beliefs**_

In 2025, Ariana and the coven continue their lives with their beliefs about humans. One afternoon, Sophia picked up danger from Zoran's coven attacking a group of vampires and a werewolf that are protecting humans (turning out to be half-human half-vampire hybrids). Ariana and the coven came and chased Zoran's coven away and introduce themselves to the Cullens who were the ones in danger from Zoran's coven. The Cullens then realized that one of their family members Tiffany Stewart isn't with them who took off thinking Jalen and his friends are part of Zoran's coven and took off hoping to get their attention. Mordecai orders Jalen to find her and Jalen took off while Ariana was distracted on her looks until she notices that Jalen's gone and complains that he's her boyfriend causing the coven to complain that it's not true.

While Jalen went to look for Tiffany, the Detroit coven were with the Cullens where both covens were almost in a fight due to Mordecai insulting Renesmee Cullen and Lucina Stewart for their human traits after questioning the Cullens living with humans when Edward and Carlisle Cullen separated them where Ariana is seen standing back and watches and the Cullens left the coven.

Awhile after the near fight with the Cullens, Ariana and the others came across a house on fire and two kids are inside. Just when they were about to leave to the fact that their actions will be misinterpreted and to avoid being burned from the flames, they saw Lucas Stone and Edward go inside and came out alive and rescued the children successfully where Ariana shows her appreciation of their actions. Mordecai offers the Cullens to stay at their place and when they arrived, they saw Jalen making out with Tiffany causing Ariana to be jealous of Jalen's feelings for Tiffany almost leading the latter and her into a fight. Tiffany and Jalen went outside after an argument between Jalen and Mordecai when Tiffany was chased by Steve and Spike who believed they've finally found a vampire. The Olympic and Detroit coven came up with a plan with help from Ariana's answer talker ability to make Steve and Spike believe they were hallucinating about vampires and Ariana took her part as "back from the dead" and the covens scared off Steve and Spike. However, Jalen tells Tiffany that what's happening between them won't work as Ariana was seen hugging Jalen happily which he actually returns resulting Tiffany to be hurt as she took off. After unsuccessfully finding Tiffany, Mordecai offers the Cullens the way to the airport for them to return home.

After Mordecai returns from assisting the Cullens, Ariana, believing that Jalen has finally returned her romantic feelings for him, asks him out only for Jalen to tell her that he never had any feelings for her as instead his feelings are for Tiffany stating he's in love with her. Even though Ariana was crushed of Jalen's rejection, she respected his choice to leave the coven and says goodbye to him where she wishes him luck with him and Tiffany as Jalen leaves for Forks, Washington where he joins the Cullens and became Tiffany's mate.

 _ **Have A Purpose**_

Ariana and the Detroit coven were invited to Jalen and Tiffany's wedding. They attended the ceremony where Mordecai meets the leader of the Denali coven, the Cullen's other family that also survive on animal blood, Tanya where he developed romantic feelings for her and vice versa for Tanya. During that, Jalen was surprised of Ariana's behavior where she was accepting Jalen's choice of marrying Tiffany. After the wedding, Tanya invites the Detroit coven to the Denali's home in Alaska to learn more about each other and has since then been living together due to Mordecai and Tanya's relationship as they became mates with Ariana changing her diet. During the winter holidays, the two coven runs into Elena Margaret and her husband Asher Pennington. Elena was Jalen's foster sister who Jalen was framed for raping her. She makes the coven promise not to tell Jalen as she is trying to get him to remember her. At the end of the story, Ariana and the two covens returned to Forks to attend Jalen's high school graduation as he and Ariana and the rest of the Detroit coven reunite.

 _ **Long Live Life**_

The coven received word about mysterious metal vampires attacking and hears about them as vampires that were supposed to be dead and those that are alive today and are gifted. Metal vampires then attacked their city in Alaska and Eleazar, Kate, Eden and William followed them. However, they were taken and fallen under the control of a half-human half-vampire hybrid Skai using the sword called IL Mietitore Capacità and Skai attacked the rest of the coven taking Ariana along with Sophia. However, Skai was defeated by the Cullens and the sword was destroyed releasing the captured Detroit coven from his control.

The coven came later to attend Luna Snow and Lucien's Summers wedding.

* * *

 **Physical appearance:**

As a human, Ariana is described to dress in fashion to make her popular at her school meaning she's extremely beautiful. After her transformation, she became even more beautiful with pale skin and long curvy caramel blonde hair standing 5'5" tall while being turned into a vampire at sixteen. She also has red eyes from feeding off of human blood before changing her diet to animal making her eyes gold. Her eyes have rings whenever she uses her gift.

* * *

 **Personality and traits:**

Due to what she was like in high school, Ariana is self-centered and rude to others but in truth she's a nerd causing her status to go down. Because of it, she not only understood what it means to be mistreated but also believes that humans are not to be respected from since they only care for those that do matter. After meeting the Denali coven, Ariana saw the light of humans understanding that not all of them are bad.

After her transformation, Ariana is shown to still be self-centered but is extremely loyal to her coven. She is also a bit dense when she doesn't get it through that Jalen is never interested in her. Ariana is secretly intelligent hence her special ability when she was in high school.

* * *

 **Powers and abilities:**

Like all vampires, Ariana has superhuman speed, superior strength, enhanced reflexes, graceful movements and heightened senses.

She is a skillful fighter as seen when fighting Zoran and his coven but only due to her special ability.

 **Enhanced tactics:**

" _We found out about Ariana's gift and that is she is an advanced tactician."_

Jalen on Ariana

Ariana's gift is to know the answer to any question. If she is stuck on something, tries to come up with a plan or needs a way to escape, she'll receive the answer immediately. Using this gift helps Ariana in various ways and is also useful in battle where she completely understands an opponent's attack, how to evade it, and how to effectively counterattack. When Ariana uses her gift, her eyes turn into rings before coming back.

Ariana was an extremely smart student as a human in high school before her nature was discovered hence her special ability to make her an excellent tactician.

* * *

 **Relationships:**

Ariana Vega is co-members with Mordecai Coleman, Eden Love, Cameron Parker, Sophia Faye, William Heart and former co-member Jalen Long of the Detroit coven as well as co-members with the Denali coven. With Jalen's marriage to Tiffany, Ariana and the Detroit coven are an extended family to the Cullens.

 **Mordecai Coleman:**

Mordecai Coleman is Ariana's coven mate and leader.

Mordecai and his coven encountered Ariana when she was raped and they saved her where Jalen changes her into a vampire when she was dying. However to Mordecai's amusement, Ariana developed a crush on Jalen much to his annoyance. Like Mordecai, she was mistreated by people for no reasons and follows his belief about humans. That changes when Mordecai became Tanya's mate and they see the light of the humans. The two are very close like a family.

 **Jalen Long:**

 _"I know you have feelings for me but I_ don't _feel the same way to you. However, I do think of you as more than just a friend. You, Mordecai, Eden, William, Sophia and Cameron are like family to me."_

Jalen to Ariana

Jalen Long is Ariana's former coven mate and creator.

Jalen found Ariana when she was being raped until Jalen and the others came in and saved her only she had seconds to live. Jalen changed Ariana into a vampire however when she wakes up, Ariana shows deep romantic interest in Jalen which is why she always make advance moves on him causing Jalen to feel like he regretted changing Ariana due to the fact he shows no interest in her. When Ariana sees that Jalen developed in interest in Tiffany, she was not so pleased however she was happy to see that Jalen tells Tiffany that it wasn't gonna work out between them causing Tiffany to be hurt where unbeknownst to Ariana, who thinks Jalen now shows feelings for her, Jalen only said that to make Tiffany go back to Forks leaving him heartbroken. Realizing his feelings for Tiffany, Jalen confirms to Ariana that he shows no interest in her but does care for her like a sister. When Jalen is about to leave his old coven to join the Cullens and confess his love for Tiffany, Ariana supports him.

Ariana came to Forks to attend Jalen's wedding, even though she is disappointed by his choice of bride, and gave her wishes to Jalen and Tiffany and later Ariana returned with the Denalis who she and everyone else joined as well as changing their diet and attended Jalen's high school graduation.

 **Eden Love:**

Eden Love is Ariana's coven mate.

The two first met when Ariana was being beaten when the Detroit coven kills the victims responsible to her before having Ariana changed into a vampire. She wakes up from her transformation and joins their coven. Not much is shown how close they are but they do care about one another as they both have common ground on how they were mistreated in their human lives.

 **Sophia Faye:**

 _"Yeah right."_

Sophia on Ariana's crush on Jalen

Sophia Faye is Ariana's coven mate.

The two first when Ariana was being beaten when the Detroit coven kills the victims responsible to her before having Ariana changed into a vampire. She wakes up from her transformation and joins their coven. Ariana has the gift to receive the answer she needs which helps Sophia whenever she identifies danger and needs a way out of it. The two are considered close due having common ground on how they were mistreated in their human lives however, Sophia gets annoyed of Ariana's obsessive crush on Jalen.

 **Cameron Parker:**

 _"Man, that s-s-s-su-su-s-s-su – rough."_

Cameron on Ariana

Cameron Parker is Ariana's coven mate.

The two first met when Ariana was being beaten when the Detroit coven kills the victims responsible to her before having Ariana changed into a vampire. She wakes up from her transformation and joins their coven. Not much is shown how close they are but they do care about each other very much since they have common ground to how they were treated by others in their human lives. Ariana doesn't appear to be bothered of Cameron's stuttering but can have a hard time understanding him.

 **William Heart:**

William Heart is Ariana's coven mate.

The two first met when William came out of the burning building and was about to get killed until the Detroit coven stops the people responsible for it. When William was dying, Ariana voted for him to be changed into a vampire knowing he's too young to die and believes he poses no trouble to be mistaken as an immortal child. After William is changed and wakes up from his transformation, he joins the coven. Not much interaction is seen between the two on how close they are but the two does care about each other since they both have been mistreated in their human lives.

* * *

 **Appearances:**

 _Value In Beliefs_

 _Have A Purpose_

 _Long Live Life_

* * *

 **We got one more member of the Detroit coven. Please review.**


	25. William Heart

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Twilight characters or anything Twilight related. All information belongs to Stephanie Meyer and the Twilight wiki website.**

* * *

 **William Heart**

* * *

 **Biographical Info:**

 **Born:** 2010; Detroit, Michigan

 **Changed:** 2024

 **Age when turned:** 14

 **Created by:** Jalen Long

 **Alias:** Will (by Mordecai Coleman)

 **Physical Description:**

 **Species** : Vampire

 **Gender:** Male

 **Height:** 5'0"

 **Hair Color:** Ash brown

 **Eye Color:**

Red (his time in the Detroit coven)

Gold (vegetarian vampire)

Black (thirsty as a vampire)

 **Skin Color:** Pale

 **Family Info:**

 **Family members:**

Mordecai Coleman (coven mate)

Tanya (adoptive sister-in-law)

Eden Love (coven mate)

Sophia Faye (coven mate)

Cameron Parker (coven mate)

Ariana (coven mate)

Kate (adoptive sister)

Garrett (adoptive brother)

Carmen (adoptive sister)

Eleazar (adoptive brother)

 **Special characteristics:**

 **Abilities:**

Basic vampire abilities

Exceptional self-control

 **Special abilities:** Mimicry

 **Affiliation:**

 **Loyalty:**

Detroit Coven

Olympic Coven

Denali Coven

* * *

 _"His last name isn't Heart for nothing you know."_

Jalen on William

 **William Heart** is a member of the Detroit coven with Mordecai Coleman, Eden Love, Cameron Parker, Sophia Faye, Ariana Vega and former member Jalen Long, all of who have near death experience. He was mistreated by people in his human life and believes that humans show no respect to others except for those that do matter before meeting the Denali coven where he and her friends live with them. William is the youngest member of the coven and is very energetic with the ability to mimic any sound he hears.

* * *

 **Biography:**

 **Early life**

William Heart was born on 2010 in Detroit, Michigan and is an only child. He was abandon at a dumpster by his parents when he was a baby and was an orphan who was looked after by a nun, Sister Agnes. She keeps him well behaved despite how childish he can be but none of the less, she cares about William as if he were her own son as William thinks of her as his mother. Throughout his life, William tends to get in fights, mostly for fun, due to how people treat him differently than others and also toying them due to how William can imitate their voices. One day, Sister Agnes was in the church with William cleaning the wounds he had gotten from another fight when a group of business men entered, telling the nun that their boss has bought the church and that they must leave. William is ready to fight and almost throws a punch, but Sister Agnes, smiling, grabs his wrist and shakes her head, telling him not to.

That night, William and Sister Agnes were in church when the place caught on fire with them in it. Due to the intense flames, the smoke causes the two to lose oxygen very fast. Sister Agnes dies from it but William manages to get them both however, he collapses from the lost oxygen and almost dies in front of the business who caused the fire and are about to shoot William when Mordecai Coleman, Jalen Long, Eden Love, Sophia Faye, Cameron Parker and Ariana Vega kills them and Jalen changes William into a vampire. William wakes up being introduced to them who have all been mistreated in their human lives. He joins them having a new family where they kill disrespectful humans from mistreating others. During that, William discovers his gift to perfectly mimic the voices and sounds of other people.

Three months later, they saw Steve and his assistant Spike who knows about the existence of vampires and William and the coven kept themselves hidden around them since then. Four months after that, they encountered Zoran, Barry, Max, Dawn and Virgil who love to cause trouble and the coven stop them at all cost continuing to do so whenever they run into them.

 _ **Value In Beliefs**_

In 2025, William and the coven continue their lives with their beliefs about humans. One afternoon, Sophia picked up danger from Zoran's coven attacking a group of vampires and a werewolf that are protecting humans (turning out to be half-human half-vampire hybrids). William and the coven came and chased Zoran's coven away and introduce themselves to the Cullens who were the ones in danger from Zoran's coven. The Cullens then realized that one of their family members Tiffany Stewart isn't with them who took off thinking Jalen and his friends are part of Zoran's coven and took off hoping to get their attention. Mordecai orders Jalen to find her and Jalen took off.

While Jalen went to look for Tiffany, the Detroit coven were with the Cullens where both covens were almost in a fight due to Mordecai insulting Renesmee Cullen and Lucina Stewart for their human traits after questioning the Cullens living with humans when Edward and Carlisle Cullen separated them where William is seen standing back and watches and the Cullens left the coven while calling them "human lovers."

Awhile after the near fight with the Cullens, William and the others came across a house on fire and two kids are inside. Just when they were about to leave to the fact that their actions will be misinterpreted and to avoid being burned from the flames, they saw Lucas Stone and Edward go inside and came out alive and rescued the children successfully where William shows his appreciation of their actions. Mordecai offers the Cullens to stay at their place and when they arrived, they saw Jalen making out with Tiffany where William is admiring Jalen on women. Tiffany and Jalen went outside after an argument between Jalen and Mordecai when Tiffany was chased by Steve and Spike who believed they've finally found a vampire. The Olympic and Detroit coven came up with a plan to make Steve and Spike believe they were hallucinating about vampires and William took his part using his mimicking gift to sound like Jacob Black while Jacob appears in his wolf form and the covens scared off Steve and Spike. However, Jalen tells Tiffany that what's happening between them won't work resulting Tiffany to be hurt as she took off. After unsuccessfully finding Tiffany, Mordecai offers the Cullens the way to the airport for them to return home.

After Mordecai returns home, Jalen makes the decision to leave the coven to join the Cullens along with confessing his love for Tiffany so William said his goodbyes to Jalen as he leaves for Forks, Washington and became Tiffany's mate.

 _ **Have A Purpose**_

William and the Detroit coven were invited to Jalen and Tiffany's wedding. They attended the ceremony where Mordecai meets the leader of the Denali coven, the Cullen's other family that also survive on animal blood, Tanya where he developed romantic feelings for her and vice versa for Tanya. After the wedding, Tanya invites the Detroit coven to the Denali's home in Alaska to learn more about each other and has since then been living together due to Mordecai and Tanya's relationship as they became mates with William changing his diet. During the winter holidays, the two coven runs into Elena Margaret and her husband Asher Pennington. Elena was Jalen's foster sister who Jalen was framed for raping her. She makes the coven promise not to tell Jalen as she is trying to get him to remember her. At the end of the story, William and the two covens returned to Forks to attend Jalen's high school graduation as he and William and the rest of the Detroit coven reunite.

 _ **Long Live Life**_

The coven received word about mysterious metal vampires attacking and hears about them as vampires that were supposed to be dead and those that are alive today and are gifted. Metal vampires then attacked their city in Alaska and Eleazar, Kate, Eden and William followed them joined by Jasper Hale and Jalen leading to the metal vampires' hideout. Without thinking, Kate went inside and William follows her along with Eleazar and Eden after them but, along with the others, was taken and fallen under the control of a half-human half-vampire hybrid Skai using the sword called IL Mietitore Capacità. However, Skai was defeated by the Cullens and the sword was destroyed releasing the captured Detroit coven from his control.

The coven came later to attend Luna Snow and Lucien's Summers wedding.

* * *

 **Physical appearance:**

William is physically the youngest member of the coven being changed at age fourteen. He is 5'0" tall, making him the shortest of the coven, with shaggy gold hair, pale skin and red eyes that later became gold after joining the Denali coven feeding off of animal blood. His appearance almost can mistaken to be identified as an immortal child but not much since he's around the same age as Jane and Alec when they were changed. Like all vampires, he is extremely beautiful.

* * *

 **Personality and traits:**

 _"Alright, let me at 'em! Let me at 'em!"_

William

Due to his young age appearance, William is described to be childish as he shows to be out of hand. He is also very energetic and loves for action to happen to him as well as challenging people to a fight. William is very loyal to the people he cares about deeply such as Sister Agnes and his coven.

Due to how William was treated in his human life and how his parents left him as a baby, he believes that humans are not to be respected from since they only care for those that do matter. After meeting the Denali coven, William saw the light of humans understanding that not all of them are bad.

* * *

 **Powers and abilities:**

Like other vampires, William has superior strength, enhanced reflexes, graceful movements and heightened senses. He is one of the fastest members of the coven; him, Eden, Cameron and Jalen before he joined the Cullens.

Due to William getting into fights all the time in his human life, he makes himself a good fighter as seen when fighting Zoran and his coven.

 **Mimicry:**

 _"Hey I'm Lucas and I'm gonna be the hero to save those kids from being burned alive. Check me out!"_

William as Lucas

William has the gift to imitate the sound and voice of the thing or person perfectly. As long as he has heard the voice/sound at least once, William can mimic it of that person and deceive others.

As a human, William is very good at making sounds; sirens, bells, noises even people thus enhancing his ability to mimic sounds.

* * *

 **Relationships:**

William Heart is co-members with Mordecai Coleman, Eden Love, Cameron Parker, Sophia Faye, Ariana Vega and former co-member Jalen Long of the Detroit coven as well as co-members with the Denali coven. With Jalen's marriage to Tiffany, William and the Detroit coven are an extended family to the Cullens.

 **Mordecai Coleman:**

 _"Yeah come on Mordy, I want in on the action."_

William to Mordecai

Mordecai Coleman is William's coven mate and leader of the coven.

Mordecai and his coven saw William saving a nun when the church was on fire and William was dying from the intense lost of oxygen. At first Mordecai was unsure if William should be changed due to his young appearance possibly posing him as an immortal child, which is forbidden in the vampire world, but seeing William's actions, Mordecai agrees and lets Jalen turn William into a vampire. Like Mordecai, he was mistreated by people for no reasons and follows his belief about humans. That changes when Mordecai became Tanya's mate and they see the light of the humans. The two are very close like a family.

 **Jalen Long:**

 _"You are my idol. You're like the brother I never had. I worship you."_

William to Jalen

Jalen Long is William's former coven mate and creator.

Jalen found William when he and his friends saw him come out of a church that was on fire carrying a nun. William was about to be shot by some business men who bought the church until Jalen and the others came in and killed the men. Knowing that William is too young to die, Jalen changed him into a vampire. Due to William's energetic playfulness and his physical young age, Jalen and William are considered close like brothers where Jalen states that William is a brother Jalen wish he has and William always views Jalen as an idol to look up to. After meeting the Cullens, Jalen decided to leave his old coven and join the Cullens which William supports him to do.

William came to Forks joining Jalen on his bachelor party and attended Jalen's wedding. William later returned with the Denalis who he and everyone else joined as well as changing their diet and attended Jalen's high school graduation.

 **Eden Love:**

Eden Love is William's coven mate.

The two first when William came out of the burning building and was about to get killed until the Detroit coven stops the people responsible for it. When William was dying, Eden voted for him to be changed into a vampire knowing he's too young to die. After William is changed and wakes up from his transformation, he joins the coven. The two of them care about each other deeply as they both have common ground on how they were mistreated in their human lives. They are both the fastest members of the coven along with Cameron and Jalen before he joined the Cullens.

 **Sophia Faye:**

Sophia Faye is William's coven mate.

The two first when William came out of the burning building and was about to get killed until the Detroit coven stops the people responsible for it. When William was dying, Sophia voted for him to be changed into a vampire knowing he's too young to die. After William is changed and wakes up from his transformation, he joins the coven. The two of them care about each other deeply as they both have common ground on how they were mistreated in their human lives as well as similar personalities on wanting action and not hesitating to make a move due to William's youthful appearance.

 **Cameron Parker:**

Cameron Parker is William's coven mate.

The two first met when William came out of the burning building and was about to get killed until the Detroit coven stops the people responsible for it. When William was dying, Cameron voted for him to be changed into a vampire knowing he's too young to die. After William is changed and wakes up from his transformation, he joins the coven. The two of them care about each other deeply as they both have common ground on how they were mistreated in their human lives. They are often seen teaming up when fighting someone such as Zoran and his coven.

 **Ariana Vega:**

 _"Oh get over it Ariana, you and Jalen were never meant to be."_

William to Ariana

Ariana Vega is William's coven mate.

The two first met when William came out of the burning building and was about to get killed until the Detroit coven stops the people responsible for it. When William was dying, Ariana voted for him to be changed into a vampire knowing he's too young to die and believes he poses no trouble to be mistaken as an immortal child. After William is changed and wakes up from his transformation, he joins the coven. Not much interaction is seen between the two on how close they are but the two does care about each other since they both have been mistreated in their human lives.

* * *

 **Appearances:**

 _Value In Beliefs_

 _Have A Purpose_

 _Long Live Life_

* * *

 **And that's it for the Detroit coven. Next up is Zoran's coven. If you don't remember them, they were in Value In Beliefs. Please review.**


	26. Zoran's Coven

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Twilight characters or anything Twilight related. All information belongs to Stephanie Meyer and the Twilight wiki website.**

* * *

 **Zoran's Coven**

* * *

 **Founding Info:**

 **Status:** Inactive

 **Residence:** North America

 **Founded by:** Zoran and Barry

 **Membership Info:**

 **Members:**

Zoran X

Barry X

Max X

Dawn X

Virgil X

 **Special characteristics:**

 **Special abilities:**

Max: Triplication and triangulation

Dawn: Hair extension

Virgil: Smog veil

* * *

 _"Oh geez and you guys thought I stink!"_

Jacob on Zoran's coven

 **Zoran's coven** was a group of five nomadic vampires: Zoran as the leader, Barry as the muscles and second-in-command, Max with the power of triplication and triangulation, Dawn with the power to extend her hair and Virgil who transforms into red smog whenever he runs fast and uses his smog to block out other vampire's senses and special abilities and third-in-command. They were the main antagonists in Value In Beliefs.

This coven was founded by Zoran who causes trouble to people who crosses their paths. The coven wandered around in the United States where they quarrel with Mordecai's gang, who foils their attempt of causing trouble, in Detroit, Michigan. The coven was destroyed, having all members killed by Tiffany Stewart when they attacked the Cullens.

The coven is mostly known to have a very bad odor worst than the wolves.

* * *

 **History:**

Zoran's coven consisted of Zoran, Barry, Max, Dawn and Virgil. It was first formed when Zoran saved Barry from being bullied to death and then joined by Max and Dawn who became mates, and Virgil, because Zoran wanted to form a coven of vampires with skills and special abilities. They travel around a lot before residing in Detroit, Michigan where they encountered the Detroit coven. The two covens often fight each other whenever the Detroit coven comes to stop Zoran's coven from causing trouble.

 _ **Value In Beliefs**_

The coven appears when the Cullens were lost and stumble across their turf during the events of Value In Beliefs. The coven made Renesmee and Lucina, who are both half-human half-vampire hybrids, as targets being interested in their blood and are destined for it causing them to fight the Cullens who are protecting Renesmee and Lucina. However, they were foiled once again by the Detroit coven and flee to find a new hideout.

The coven was seen hiding in an abandoned bowling alley when they spot the Cullens heading their way. Seeing this as a second chance at Renesmee and Lucina, the coven plans to ambush the Cullens by surprise but due to Barry's stupidity of following who's doing what, the Cullens got away unaware about the coven's presence.

The coven appeared at a junkyard where the Cullens are, who were on their way to the airport to go home, and attacked them again. The coven seems to have the edge this time having the Cullens trapped where they are helpless without the Detroit coven and Barry was about to make a move on Renesmee and Lucina when Tiffany arrives and has the entire coven chase after her. They all followed Tiffany when she went through a giant tube only to be pushed rolling down the ramp by Tiffany as it was then sent flying in the air and landed straight to the barrel of oil. A fuse box was hit causing sparks to fly out and hit the oil creating an explosion thus destroying Zoran's coven.

 _ **Long Live Life**_

Years later since the Cullens became the new Volturi, Max, Dawn and Virgil returned from the dead in metal form and ambushed the Cullens. It was revealed that they were under the control by a half-human half-vampire hybrid named Skai who was planning to get revenge on Lucien by killing his mate Luna using the sword IL Mietitore Capacità where it controls gifted vampires dead and alive. However, Skai lost the battle and the sword was destroyed bringing members of Zoran's coven back to where they were to the dead.

* * *

 **Members:**

 **Zoran:** The leader of the coven. He loves to cause havoc and becomes interested in something that intrigues him. After becoming a vampire, he created his own coven by finding those with special abilities and skills that are useful. He was destroyed by Tiffany Stewart along with the rest of his coven.

 **Barry:** He is second-in-command of the coven who is the muscles of the group. He was created by Zoran after he was bullied to death. Although he is not exactly bright for a vampire, he was very useful to Zoran, due to his immense strengths, which was why Zoran kept Barry around. He was destroyed by Tiffany Stewart along with the rest of the coven.

 **Max:** Dawn's mate with the power to triplicate himself along with running around in a triangular motion. Changed by a vampire professor from the university and left him later after becoming mates with Dawn. The two later met and joined Zoran's coven after their first encountered. He was destroyed by Tiffany Stewart along with the rest of the coven.

 **Dawn:** Max's mate with the power to extend her hair at will and the only female of the group. After meeting Max who later tells her about what he is, he changes her into a vampire and the two became mates. The two later met and joined Zoran's coven after their first encountered. She was destroyed by Tiffany Stewart along with the rest of the coven.

 **Virgil:** He is third-in-command of the coven who turns into red smog whenever he runs fast and uses his smog to block out other vampire's senses and special abilities. He was changed by a Canadian vampire who helped him extract his revenge on a girl who was using him to get back together with her boyfriend. Sometime after going on his own, Virgil came across Zoran's coven and joins them. He was destroyed by Tiffany Stewart along with the rest of the coven.

* * *

 **Get ready to hear the story of each members of the Zoran's coven. Please review.**


	27. Zoran

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Twilight characters or anything Twilight related. All information belongs to Stephanie Meyer and the Twilight wiki website.**

* * *

 **Zoran**

* * *

 **Biographical Info:**

 **Born:** 1960; United States

 **Changed:** 1984

 **Age when turned** : 24

 **Created by:** Ronnie

 **Died:** May 2025 (by Tiffany Stewart)

 **Physical Description:**

 **Species** : Vampire

 **Gender:** Male

 **Height:** 6'2"

 **Hair Color:** Rugged brown

 **Eye Color:**

Red

Black (when thirsty)

 **Skin Color:** Pale

 **Family Info:**

 **Family members:**

Barry (coven mate) X

Max (coven mate) X

Dawn (coven mate) X

Virgil (coven mate) X

 **Special characteristics:**

 **Abilities:** Basic vampire abilities

 **Affiliation:**

 **Loyalty:** His coven

* * *

 _"Hold on you guy, I smell something… something sweet… yet not as sweet… but… humans!"_

Zoran on Renesmee Cullen and Lucina Stewart

 **Zoran** was the leader of his coven, with Barry, Max, Dawn and Virgil as his coven mates. He caught the scent of Renesmee Cullen and Lucina Stewart and wanted their blood but he and his coven were stopped by the Cullens and the Detroit coven. He and his coven encounters the Cullens again but was killed, along with his coven, by Tiffany Stewart. He is one of the main antagonists in Value In Beliefs.

* * *

 **Biography:**

 **Early life:**

Zoran was born in the United States. He was raised by his mother after his father left him at eighteen months old. Zoran has a half brother from his father's side. Zoran lived in a neighborhood where Zoran joins a gang. When Zoran was seventeen, he was kicked out of his mother's home for dropping out of high school after failing the ninth grade three times. He was also kicked out from the gang and has been homeless ever since.

In 1984, Zoran met a new gang led by Ronnie who are all vampires when he saw them kill a group of teenagers. Seeing about Zoran's past from the previous gang and the qualities he has, Ronnie changes Zoran into a vampire and Zoran has been a part of the gang since.

Zoran adjusted his new life easily and was intrigued with each gang members' skills and special abilities that it inspired him to create a coven of his own prompting him to leave Ronnie and his gang five years later. A year after that, Zoran finds Barry being bullied to death. Seeing Barry's strength to be impressive, he kills those attacking Barry and changes him into a vampire, although he is annoyed of Barry's stupidity. The two of them were joined by Max and his mate Dawn in 2005 when they cross paths and Zoran was intrigued of their gifts wanting them to join his coven which they accepted. Two years later, they were chasing after a red smog which turns out to be a vampire named Virgil and with his unique ability, Zoran offers Virgil to join his coven and he accepts. Sometime in 2024 in Michigan, Zoran and his coven encountered the Detroit coven of Mordecai Coleman, Jalen Long, Eden Love, Sophia Faye, Cameron Parker, Ariana Vega and William Heart and the two covens have since then quarrel with one another whenever Zoran and his coven cause trouble and the Detroit coven stops them.

 _ **Value In Beliefs**_

Zoran and his coven were in their new hangout when they were stumble upon by the Cullens who were lost. Zoran then catches an unusual scents and finds them on Renesmee Cullen and Lucina Stewart (both are half-human and half-vampire hybrids) where he wants a taste of their blood. He goes after them while his coven occupies the Cullens who are protecting Renesmee and Lucina and ends up fighting Lucas Stone where Zoran has him pinned to the ground until once again the Detroit coven comes in and stops Zoran and his coven where Mordecai fights Zoran after saving Lucas. Because of them, Zoran and his coven fled the scene and failed to have Renesmee and Lucina's blood.

Zoran and his coven were seen hiding in an abandoned bowling alley when they spot the Cullens heading their way. Seeing this as a second chance at Renesmee and Lucina for their blood, Zoran plans for a surprise attack. He tells his coven of the plan and orders them on what to do however because of Barry's stupidity of repeating exactly what Zoran says, Zoran was too late being distracted and the Cullens got away unaware about Zoran and his coven's presence.

Zoran and his coven appeared again at a junkyard where the Cullens are, who were on their way to the airport to go home. Seeing that Mordecai and his coven aren't with them this time, Zoran has his chance for Renesmee and Lucina. He is once again fighting Lucas until one of the Cullen's family member Tiffany Stewart arrives and has Zoran and his coven chase after her. They all followed Tiffany when she went through a giant tube only to be pushed rolling down the ramp by Tiffany as it was then sent flying in the air and landed straight to the barrel of oil. A fuse box was hit causing sparks to fly out and hit the oil creating an explosion thus destroying Zoran along with his coven.

* * *

 **Physical appearance:**

Zoran is 6'2" tall with rugged brown skinned hair with pale skin and red eyes that darkened to black with the increase of his thirst. Unlike most vampires, Zoran isn't very attractive due to how he looked as a human before his transformation. He along with his coven reek of bad odor.

* * *

 **Personality and traits:**

Zoran is troublesome and ambitious. He likes to be involved with people who don't follow the rules and since creating his own coven, he's been causing trouble to anyone who cross his path. Zoran was always interested in people with unique skills and abilities and is willing to have those with that sort of quality in his coven similar to Aro's way of collecting power.

Zoran is also shown to be very determined as he is willing to get things his way no matter what as seen how he wants a taste of Renesmee and Lucina's blood.

* * *

 **Powers and abilities:**

" _For a guy with no martial art skills, he really put up a fight."_

Lucas on Zoran

Zoran has all the abilities for a vampire; superhuman speed, superior strength, enhanced reflexes, and heightened senses. Despite not having a special ability of his own, Zoran is shown to have very good fighting skills as seen when he overpowered Lucas twice.

* * *

 **Relationships:**

Zoran was the son of a mother and father with a half brother and the leader of his coven.

 **Barry:**

Barry, along with the others, was a member of Zoran's coven who is second-in-command. Zoran found Barry when he was being bullied to death. Zoran made Barry apart of his coven due to Barry's immense strengths so he changed him into a vampire. However, Barry tends to be completely stupid for a vampire that he exactly repeats what Zoran's said thus messing up his plans.

 **Max:**

Max, along with the others, was a member of Zoran's coven. The two met when they bumped into each other along with Dawn and Zoran finds good usage of Max's ability to triplicate himself and lets him be part of his coven although he finds his clones very annoying because of their personality of Max's.

 **Dawn:**

Dawn, along with the others, was a member of Zoran's coven. The two met when they bumped into each other along with Max and Zoran finds good usage of Dawn's ability to extend her hair and lets her be part of his coven. She is also Max's mate and Zoran gets sick seeing them make out.

 **Virgil:**

Virgil, along with the others, was a member of Zoran's coven and third-in-command. Zoran found Virgil when he was using his gift to turn into red smog and was hovering by. Seeing Virgil's gift and what it can do to be interesting, Zoran lets Virgil be part of his coven and be third-in-command. Zoran seems to rely on Virgil the most than others in his coven since Virgil is more mature.

* * *

 **Appearances:**

 _Value In Beliefs_

* * *

 **That's the leader of his own coven. Now we go to the others.**


	28. Barry

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Twilight characters or anything Twilight related. All information belongs to Stephanie Meyer and the Twilight wiki website.**

* * *

 **Barry**

* * *

 **Biographical Info:**

 **Born:** 1968; United States

 **Changed:** 1990

 **Age when turned** : 22

 **Created by:** Zoran

 **Died:** May 2025 (by Tiffany Stewart)

 **Physical Description:**

 **Species** : Vampire

 **Gender:** Male

 **Height:** 6'5"

 **Hair Color:** Light brown

 **Eye Color:**

Red

Black (when thirsty)

 **Skin Color:** Pale

 **Family Info:**

 **Family members:**

Zoran (coven mate) X

Max (coven mate) X

Dawn (coven mate) X

Virgil (coven mate) X

 **Special characteristics:**

 **Abilities:**

Basic vampire abilities

Superior strengths

 **Affiliation:**

 **Loyalty:** Zoran's coven

* * *

" _Idiot!"_

Zoran on Barry

 **Barry** was a member of Zoran's coven and second-in-command with Zoran, Max, Dawn and Virgil as his coven mates. He is extremely stupid for a vampire with immense strength. He and his coven mates were killed by Tiffany Stewart in a failed attempt for Renesmee Cullen and Lucina Stewart's blood. He is one of the main antagonists in Value In Beliefs.

* * *

 **Biography:**

 **Early life:**

Barry was born 1968 in the United States. He was raised by his single mother while his father passed away before he was born. Throughout his life, Barry was bullied and was taken advantaged by his classmates and he just lets them without standing up for himself. His mother died before he graduated high school, failing twelfth grade three times. He was beaten to death by some of his former classmates, despite how he stood up for himself, until a vampire named Zoran kills them and changes Barry into a vampire after being intrigued of Barry's immense strengths against his classmates.

The two of them formed a coven when they were joined by Max and his mate Dawn in 2005 when they cross paths. Two years later, they were chasing after a red smog which turns out to be a vampire named Virgil and with his unique ability, Virgil join the coven. Sometime in 2024 in Michigan, Barry and the coven encountered the Detroit coven of Mordecai Coleman, Jalen Long, Eden Love, Sophia Faye, Cameron Parker, Ariana Vega and William Heart and the two covens have since then quarrel with one another whenever Zoran and his coven cause trouble and the Detroit coven stops them.

 _ **Value In Beliefs**_

Barry and the coven were in their new hangout when they were stumble upon by the Cullens who were lost. Zoran then catches an unusual scents and finds them on Renesmee Cullen and Lucina Stewart (both are half-human and half-vampire hybrids) where he wants a taste of their blood. He goes after them while Barry and the rest of the coven occupies the Cullens who are protecting Renesmee and Lucina and Barry ends up fighting Emmett Cullen where Barry overwhelms Emmett with his strengths. He then notices the Detroit coven coming their way and Barry gets tackled by Cameron and William after warning Zoran about them. Barry then chases after William not paying attention to when Bella Swan stuck her foot out and tripped Barry over. Zoran calls his coven to retreat and they fled the scene as Zoran fails to have Renesmee and Lucina's blood.

Barry and the coven were seen hiding in an abandoned bowling alley when they spot the Cullens heading their way. Seeing this as a second chance at Renesmee and Lucina for their blood, Zoran plans for a surprise attack. He tells his coven of the plan and orders them on what to do but Barry keeps repeating exactly what Zoran says having him distracted and because of that, the Cullens got away unaware about Barry and the coven's presence as Zoran considers Barry a complete idiot while the rest of the coven complains how Barry's even part of the coven.

Barry and the coven appeared again at a junkyard where the Cullens are, who were on their way to the airport to go home. Seeing that Mordecai and his coven aren't with them this time, Zoran has his chance for Renesmee and Lucina. Zoran orders Barry to go after Lucina and Renesmee while the coven holds off the Cullens. He corners Renesmee and Lucina and was about to taste their blood until one of the Cullen's family member Tiffany Stewart arrives. After being insulted for being called "tubby," Barry, along with Zoran and the coven chase after Tiffany. They all followed Tiffany when she went through a giant tube only to be pushed rolling down the ramp by Tiffany as it was then sent flying in the air and landed straight to the barrel of oil. A fuse box was hit causing sparks to fly out and hit the oil creating an explosion thus destroying Barry along with the rest of the coven.

* * *

 **Physical appearance:**

 _"Hi tubby, long time no smell."_

 _"Tubby?"_

Tiffany to Barry

Barry is described to be 6'5" tall with a big rounded body having pale skin. He has light brown thinning hair with red eyes that darkened to black with the increase of his thirst. His appearance is described to look like a gorilla.

Unlike most of his coven mates, Barry is not gifted, but his immense strength is what made him part of Zoran's coven. He along with his coven mates reek of bad odor.

* * *

 **Personality and traits:**

 _"Hey, you know there's something sticking out behind you?"_

 _"Huh?"_

 _"It's your underwear genius."_

Emmett to Barry

Barry is known to be completely stupid for a vampire, which was why he was picked on in his human life due to how gullible he can be. Every time Zoran tells his coven what to do, Barry repeats exactly what he says which messes up things. He also has a weird laugh.

* * *

 **Powers and abilities:**

" _This big guy not only looks like a gorilla but he has the strength as one too."_

Bella on Barry's strength

Although Barry doesn't a have special ability, his strengths makes up for it as he is immensely strong for a vampire, possibly stronger than Emmett. His strengths are the reason why Zoran keeps him in his coven. He is also noted to be slow for a vampire as he is always behind the rest of the coven whenever they run.

* * *

 **Appearances:**

 _Value In Beliefs_

* * *

 **That was Barry and on to the next one. Also, I have been thinking about renaming my stories into more… sky theme like SM did with hers; Breaking Dawn, Eclipse, New Moon, Midnight Sun… Twilight! What do you think? Please review.**


	29. Max

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Twilight characters or anything Twilight related. All information belongs to Stephanie Meyer and the Twilight wiki website.**

* * *

 **Max**

* * *

 **Biographical Info:**

 **Born:** 1984; United States

 **Changed:** 2004

 **Age when turned** : 20

 **Created by:** Male university professor vampire

 **Died:** May 2025 (by Tiffany Stewart)

 **Physical Description:**

 **Species** : Vampire

 **Gender:** Male

 **Height:** 6'1"

 **Hair Color:** Red

 **Eye Color:**

Red

Black (when thirsty)

 **Skin Color:** Pale

 **Family Info:**

 **Family members:**

Dawn (mate) X

Zoran (coven mate) X

Barry (coven mate) X

Virgil (coven mate) X

 **Special characteristics:**

 **Abilities:**

Basic vampire abilities

 **Special abilities:** Triplication and triangulation

 **Affiliation:**

 **Occupation:** College student (human life)

 **Loyalty:** Zoran's coven

* * *

 _"You hear that? They're not from around here."_

Max on the Cullens

 **Max** was a member of Zoran's coven along with his mate Dawn, Zoran, Barry and Virgil. He is the hyperactive, violent, borderline psychotic member of the coven with the ability to triplicate himself and run in a triangular motion to surround his victims. He and his coven mates were killed by Tiffany Stewart in a failed attempt for Renesmee Cullen and Lucina Stewart's blood. He is one of the main antagonists in Value In Beliefs.

* * *

 **Biography:**

 **Early life:**

Max was born in 1984 in the United States. Max was a college student but hardly put any effort in class but instead uses those time to screw around. During his sophomore year in college, he had a new vampire professor who was intrigued of Max's personality and wanted to experiment on him for certain things. He gives the offer to Max to which he agrees to and changes him into a vampire.

Max adjusted his new vampire abilities easily. His personality causes him to develop the gift to triplicate himself and run around in a triangle faster than a normal vampire can as his creator took notes on Max's movements. Around 2005, Max meets a college transfer student named Dawn and became attracted to her, and vice versa for Dawn, but mostly because of her blood. He bites Dawn one night on a date but somehow stops and Dawn was transformed into a vampire. After a few months, both Max and Dawn dropped out of the university with Max's creator's approval and have been wondering around the country as nomads.

The two then meets Zoran and Barry a few months later where Zoran was intrigued of the couple's special abilities and offers them to join his coven which they accept. Two years later, they were chasing after a red smog which turns out to be a vampire named Virgil and with his unique ability, Zoran offers Virgil to join his coven and he accepts. Sometime in 2024 in Michigan, Zoran and his coven encountered the Detroit coven of Mordecai Coleman, Jalen Long, Eden Love, Sophia Faye, Cameron Parker, Ariana Vega and William Heart and the two covens have since then quarrel with one another whenever Zoran and his coven cause trouble and the Detroit coven stops them.

 _ **Value In Beliefs**_

Max and the coven were in their new hangout when they were stumble upon by the Cullens who were lost. Zoran then catches an unusual scents and finds them on Renesmee Cullen and Lucina Stewart (both are half-human and half-vampire hybrids) where he wants a taste of their blood. He goes after them while Max and the rest of the coven occupies the Cullens who are protecting Renesmee and Lucina and Max is seen trapping Jasper Hale with his clones and beating him easily until once again the Detroit coven comes in Max was stopped by Sophia who caused him to fuse back together with his clones into one. Zoran calls his coven to retreat and they fled the scene as Zoran fails to have Renesmee and Lucina's blood.

Max and the coven were seen hiding in an abandoned bowling alley when they spot the Cullens heading their way. Seeing this as a second chance at Renesmee and Lucina for their blood, Zoran plans for a surprise attack. He tells his coven of the plan and orders them on what to do however because of Barry's stupidity of repeating exactly what Zoran says, Zoran was too late being distracted and the Cullens got away unaware about Zoran and his coven's presence.

Max and the coven appeared again at a junkyard where the Cullens are, who were on their way to the airport to go home. Seeing that Mordecai and his coven aren't with them this time, Zoran has his chance for Renesmee and Lucina. While Barry goes after Lucina and Renesmee, Max traps Jasper again with his clones along with Edward Cullen and has the two occupied until one of the Cullen's family member Tiffany Stewart arrives. Max and the coven chase after Tiffany and they all followed her when she went through a giant tube only to be pushed rolling down the ramp by Tiffany as it was then sent flying in the air and landed straight to the barrel of oil. A fuse box was hit causing sparks to fly out and hit the oil creating an explosion thus destroying Max along with the rest of the coven.

 _ **Long Live Life**_

Years later since the Cullens became the new Volturi, Max along with his coven mates returned from the dead in metal form and ambushed the Cullens. It was revealed that they were under the control by a half-human half-vampire hybrid named Skai who was planning to get revenge on Lucien Summers by killing his mate Luna Snow using the sword IL Mietitore Capacità where it controls gifted vampires dead and alive. However, Skai lost the battle and the sword was destroyed bringing members Max and his coven mates back to where they were to the dead.

* * *

 **Physical appearance:**

Max is 6'1" with red curly short hair. He has pale skin with red eyes that darkened to black with the increase of his thirst. He along with the coven reek of bad odor.

* * *

 **Personality and traits:**

Max is the hyperactive, violent, borderline psychotic of the coven. As a human, he is always a jokester whenever he screws around in class. After his transformation, Max became more energetic especially whenever he uses his clones. Jalen states that Max is three times annoying with only one of him.

* * *

 **Powers and abilities:**

Max is the fastest member of the coven. He becomes even more fast when he uses his gift. He also has superior strength, enhanced reflexes, and heightened senses making him a good fighter.

 **Triplication and triangulation:**

 _"Whoa, where are you going?"_

 _"We were just gonna have some fun!"_

 _"Don't worry, we'll keep you company!"_

Max and his clones

Max's gift is to create two other clones of himself. The clones appear to be controlled by Max through telepathy. The clones have every ability he does, with the exception of cloning themselves. The clones can also be drawn back into Max to which he fuses back together with them. It is shown that if the real Max is hit, the clones automatically fuse back together with Max. According to Edward, when Max splits with his clones, his personality and mind remains the same meaning they all have exact common ground as the original.

Max can also use his clones to form a triangle around their target. A silhouette of Max then runs around the perimeter of that triangle, forming a barrier faster than normal. This is meant to confuse the target that some like Edward can't even read their minds to anticipate fast enough. Max is gift is based on his energetic hyperactive personality that causes him to develop the skill to split himself into three.

* * *

 **Relationships:**

Max is the mate of Dawn and is co-members with Zoran, Barry and Virgil.

 **Dawn:**

Dawn was Max's mate. The two first met when she transferred to his school as Max became a vampire. The two became attracted to one another when Max bites Dawn one night on a date but somehow stops and Dawn was transformed into a vampire. Later the two became nomads traveling together until they joined Zoran and his coven. The two can been snogging each other much to Zoran's disgust. Both of them were killed by Tiffany in another failed attempt for Renesmee and Lucina's blood.

* * *

 **Appearances:**

 _Value In Beliefs_

 _Long Live Life_

* * *

 **Only two more to go and then to the next part of the guide. Please review.**


	30. Dawn

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Twilight characters or anything Twilight related. All information belongs to Stephanie Meyer and the Twilight wiki website.**

* * *

 **Dawn**

* * *

 **Biographical Info:**

 **Born:** 1984; United States

 **Changed:** 2005

 **Age when turned** : 21

 **Created by:** Max

 **Died:** May 2025 (by Tiffany Stewart)

 **Physical Description:**

 **Species** : Vampire

 **Gender:** Female

 **Height:** 5'7"

 **Hair Color:** Golden

 **Eye Color:**

Red

Black (when thirsty)

 **Skin Color:** Pale

 **Family Info:**

 **Family members:**

Max (mate) X

Zoran (coven mate) X

Barry (coven mate) X

Virgil (coven mate) X

 **Special characteristics:**

 **Abilities:**

Basic vampire abilities

 **Special abilities:** Hair extension

 **Affiliation:**

 **Occupation:** College student (human life)

 **Loyalty:** Zoran's coven

* * *

 _"I'm gonna kill that bitch!"_

Dawn on Tiffany

 **Dawn** was a member of Zoran's coven along with her mate Max, Zoran, Barry and Virgil. She is the only girl of the coven with the ability to extend her hair at will. She and her coven mates were killed by Tiffany Stewart in a failed attempt for Renesmee Cullen and Lucina Stewart's blood. She is one of the main antagonists in Value In Beliefs.

* * *

 **Biography:**

 **Early life:**

Dawn was born on 1984 in the United States. She was raised by a woman stating herself to be Dawn's mother. Dawn had no idea that she was kidnapped at six months old. She doesn't interact with others much as she spends time alone caring her hair to make it neat. She attended community college in arts before transferring to a university in 2005.

In that year, she meets Max, who is a vampire, and became attracted to him and vice versa for Max. He bites Dawn one night on a date but somehow stops and Dawn was transformed into a vampire. After a few months, both Max and Dawn dropped out of the university with Max's creator's approval and have been wondering around the country as nomads.

The two then meets Zoran and Barry a few months later where Zoran was intrigued of the couple's special abilities; Max can triplicate himself and form a triangular motion and Dawn can extend her hair at will, and offers them to join his coven which they accept. Two years later, they were chasing after a red smog which turns out to be a vampire named Virgil and with his unique ability, Zoran offers Virgil to join his coven and he accepts. Sometime in 2024 in Michigan, Zoran and his coven encountered the Detroit coven of Mordecai Coleman, Jalen Long, Eden Love, Sophia Faye, Cameron Parker, Ariana Vega and William Heart and the two covens have since then quarrel with one another whenever Zoran and his coven cause trouble and the Detroit coven stops them.

 _ **Value In Beliefs**_

Dawn and the coven were in their new hangout when they were stumble upon by the Cullens who were lost. Zoran then catches an unusual scents and finds them on Renesmee Cullen and Lucina Stewart (both are half-human and half-vampire hybrids) where he wants a taste of their blood. He goes after them while Dawn and the rest of the coven occupies the Cullens who are protecting Renesmee and Lucina and Dawn is seen holding Carlisle and Esme Cullen, Rosalie Hale, Alice Cullen, Krystal Diamond, Bella Swan and Tiffany Stewart, although she was able to free herself, with her hair until once again the Detroit coven comes in and Dawn was stopped by Jalen causing her to let the Cullens go and fights off him and Ariana instead. Zoran calls his coven to retreat and they fled the scene as Zoran fails to have Renesmee and Lucina's blood.

Dawn and the coven were seen hiding in an abandoned bowling alley when they spot the Cullens heading their way. Seeing this as a second chance at Renesmee and Lucina for their blood, Zoran plans for a surprise attack. He tells his coven of the plan and orders them on what to do however because of Barry's stupidity of repeating exactly what Zoran says, Zoran was too late being distracted and the Cullens got away unaware about Zoran and his coven's presence.

Dawn and the coven appeared again at a junkyard where the Cullens are, who were on their way to the airport to go home. Seeing that Mordecai and his coven aren't with them this time, Zoran has his chance for Renesmee and Lucina. While Barry goes after Lucina and Renesmee, Dawn grabs the same members of the Cullen family like before with her hair until one of the Cullen's family member Tiffany Stewart arrives where she threw CDs to stop Zoran and his coven and one of them cut off Dawn's hair to free the Cullens. Angered of her now useless hair, Dawn and the coven chase after Tiffany and they all followed her when she went through a giant tube only to be pushed rolling down the ramp by Tiffany as it was then sent flying in the air and landed straight to the barrel of oil. A fuse box was hit causing sparks to fly out and hit the oil creating an explosion thus destroying Dawn along with the rest of the coven.

 _ **Long Live Life**_

Years later since the Cullens became the new Volturi, Dawn along with her coven mates returned from the dead in metal form and ambushed the Cullens. It was revealed that they were under the control by a half-human half-vampire hybrid named Skai who was planning to get revenge on Lucien Summers by killing his mate Luna Snow using the sword IL Mietitore Capacità where it controls gifted vampires dead and alive. However, Skai lost the battle and the sword was destroyed bringing members Dawn and her coven mates back to where they were to the dead.

* * *

 **Physical appearance:**

Dawn is 5'7" tall with long golden hair until it was cut shortened by Tiffany Stewart. She has pale skin with red eyes that darkened to black with the increase of his thirst. She along with her coven reek of bad odor.

* * *

 **Personality and traits:**

Not much is known to describe Dawn's personality but she shows to be obsessed with making her hair good and strong. She takes taking care of her seriously as seen when she flipped having her hair cut off from Tiffany.

* * *

 **Powers and abilities:**

Dawn has super speed, has superior strength, enhanced reflexes, and heightened senses. According to Zoran, Dawn is powerless without her gift.

 **Hair extension:**

" _Yeah nothing could break free from Dawn's extendable hair unless you were to cut it which she never does. She'll be powerless once they're cut off."_

Zoran on Dawn's gift.

Dawn has the ability to extend her hair at will. She uses them as an extension of her body acting like tentacles or arms. Dawn mostly uses her gift to grab her victims as her hair is unbreakable to be freed from unless they get cut which won't grow back due to that vampires don't physically change after their transformation. With her hair cut off, Dawn is powerless.

Dawn is known to care for hair to make it look good as she always brushes it to be straightened. After her transformation, Dawn's hair can now extend at will to act as extra hands for her.

* * *

 **Relationships:**

Dawn is the mate of Max and is co-members with Zoran, Barry and Virgil.

Max:

Max was Dawn's mate. The two first met when she transferred to his school as Max became a vampire. The two became attracted to one another when Max bites Dawn one night on a date but somehow stops and Dawn was transformed into a vampire. Later the two became nomads traveling together until they joined Zoran and his coven. The two can been snogging each other much to Zoran's disgust. Both of them were killed by Tiffany in another failed attempt for Renesmee and Lucina's blood.

* * *

 **Appearances:**

 _Value In Beliefs_

 _Long Live Life_

* * *

 **We have one more member left to be introduced in Zoran's coven. Please review.**


	31. Virgil

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Twilight characters or anything Twilight related. All information belongs to Stephanie Meyer and the Twilight wiki website.**

* * *

 **Virgil**

* * *

 **Biographical Info:**

 **Born:** 1985; United States

 **Changed:** 2006

 **Age when turned** : 21

 **Created by:** Canadian vampire

 **Died:** May 2025 (by Tiffany Stewart)

 **Physical Description:**

 **Species** : Vampire

 **Gender:** Male

 **Height:** 6'0"

 **Hair Color:** Blonde

 **Eye Color:**

Red

Black (when thirsty)

 **Skin Color:** Pale

 **Family Info:**

 **Family members:**

Zoran (coven mate) X

Barry (coven mate) X

Max (coven mate) X

Dawn (coven mate) X

 **Special characteristics:**

 **Abilities:**

Basic vampire abilities

 **Special abilities:** Smog veil

 **Affiliation:**

 **Occupation:**

 **Loyalty:** Zoran's coven

* * *

 _"I'm getting tired of you one-upping me!"_

Virgil to Eden

 **Virgil** was a member of Zoran's coven and third-in-command with Zoran, Barry, Max and Dawn. Virgil is the last member to join the coven with his gift to turn into red smog whenever he runs fast and uses his smog to block out vampires' senses and gifts. He and his coven mates were killed by Tiffany Stewart in a failed attempt for Renesmee Cullen and Lucina Stewart's blood. He is one of the main antagonists in Value In Beliefs.

* * *

 **Biography:**

 **Early life:**

Virgil was born on 1985 in the United States. His parents divorced when he was seven and was raised by his father. After moving out of his father's house, Virgil met a girl in college and fell in love with her. To his surprise, she asked him out however, it turns out that she was never really into him; she was only dating Virgil to make her ex-boyfriend jealous and she dumped Virgil when she got together with him without any regards on how Virgil felt. Virgil was hurt and depress when he met a Canadian vampire who helps Virgil get his revenge on the girl by changing him into a vampire. After Virgil's transformation, he discovers his gift to turn into red smog whenever he runs fast and uses his smog to block out other vampire's senses and special abilities. Once Virgil has mastered both his vampire and special abilities, he sought out his revenge by killing the girl and her boyfriend.

Virgil has been traveling around as a nomad. He was in his smog form when he encountered Zoran and his coven. Zoran was intrigued of Virgil's gift and offers him to join his coven. Virgil accepts and was made third-in-command of the coven. Sometime in 2024 in Michigan, Zoran and his coven encountered the Detroit coven of Mordecai Coleman, Jalen Long, Eden Love, Sophia Faye, Cameron Parker, Ariana Vega and William Heart and the two covens have since then quarrel with one another whenever Zoran and his coven cause trouble and the Detroit coven stops them.

 _ **Value In Beliefs**_

Virgil and the coven were in their new hangout when they were stumble upon by the Cullens who were lost. Zoran then catches an unusual scents and finds them on Renesmee Cullen and Lucina Stewart (both are half-human and half-vampire hybrids) where he wants a taste of their blood. Virgil goes with Zoran as they go after them while the rest of the coven occupies the Cullens who are protecting Renesmee and Lucina and Virgil is seen fighting Edward Cullen after taking down Jacob Black having the advantage to use his smog until once again the Detroit coven comes in and Virgil was stopped by Eden. Zoran calls his coven to retreat and they fled the scene as Zoran fails to have Renesmee and Lucina's blood.

Virgil and the coven were seen hiding in an abandoned bowling alley when they spot the Cullens heading their way. Seeing this as a second chance at Renesmee and Lucina for their blood, Zoran plans for a surprise attack. He tells his coven of the plan and orders them on what to do however because of Barry's stupidity of repeating exactly what Zoran says, Zoran was too late being distracted and the Cullens got away unaware about Zoran and his coven's presence.

Virgil and the coven appeared again at a junkyard where the Cullens are, who were on their way to the airport to go home. Seeing that Mordecai and his coven aren't with them this time, Zoran has his chance for Renesmee and Lucina. While Barry goes after Lucina and Renesmee, Virgil fights off Jacob again as well fighting Emmett Cullen having the advantage again until one of the Cullen's family member Tiffany Stewart arrives. Virgil and the coven chase after Tiffany and they all followed her when she went through a giant tube only to be pushed rolling down the ramp by Tiffany as it was then sent flying in the air and landed straight to the barrel of oil. A fuse box was hit causing sparks to fly out and hit the oil creating an explosion thus destroying Virgil along with the rest of the coven.

 _ **Long Live Life**_

Years later since the Cullens became the new Volturi, Virgil along with his coven mates returned from the dead in metal form and ambushed the Cullens. It was revealed that they were under the control by a half-human half-vampire hybrid named Skai who was planning to get revenge on Lucien Summers by killing his mate Luna Snow using the sword IL Mietitore Capacità where it controls gifted vampires dead and alive. However, Skai lost the battle and the sword was destroyed bringing members Virgil and his coven mates back to where they were to the dead.

* * *

 **Physical appearance:**

Virgil is 6'0" with blonde hair in a shaggy hair surfer style. He has pale skin with red eyes that darkened to black with the increase of his thirst. He along with the coven reek of bad odor.

* * *

 **Personality and traits:**

Not much of Virgil's personality is known but he appears to be calm. Back when he was human, Virgil's was distance after being used hence his special ability to use his smog.

* * *

 **Powers and abilities:**

Virgil is the second fastest member of the coven behind Max. He also has superior strength, enhanced reflexes, and heightened senses making him a good fighter.

 **Smog veil:**

 _"Get back here you little copycat!"_

 _"Mine's haze and yours is smog!"_

Virgil and Eden

Virgil has the gift to turn into red smog whenever he runs very fast. With it, he can avoid being detected by psychic gifts such as Edward's mind reading and Alice's visions and can also use his smog to the same effect on others.

Virgil was distant after being used by the girl causing his emotions to develop in using his smog.

* * *

 **Appearances:**

 _Value In Beliefs_

* * *

 **And that's Zoran and his coven. Now we go to the Romanian coven and its new members. Please review.**


	32. The Romanian Coven

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Twilight characters or anything Twilight related. All information belongs to Stephanie Meyer and the Twilight wiki website.**

* * *

 **The Romanian Coven**

* * *

 **Founding Info:**

 **Status:** Active

 **Founding Time:** 1000 years pre-Volturi

 **Residence:**

Proto-Dacia (now Romania)

Volterra, Italy

 **Founded by:** Stefan, Vladimir and 10 other members

 **Alias:** The Dacian coven

 **Membership Info:**

 **Members:**

Vladimir

Robyn

 **Former members:**

Stefan X

Jemma

Raymundo

Stephan's mate X

Vladimir's mate X

8 unnamed members X

Guards X

100s recruits X

 **Special characteristics:**

 **Special abilities:**

Jemma: Sensory void and untrackable

Raymundo: Duplication and optical assemble

Robyn: Ability ditto

* * *

 _"_ _When we ruled, everything came to us. Prey, diplomats, favour-seekers. Such was our power. But we never put on white hats and called ourselves 'saints'._ _"  
"_ _We were honest about what we were._ _"_

Vladimir and Stefan

The **Romanian coven** is one of the oldest vampire covens in existence. This coven is located somewhere in Romania, known as Dacia at the time of its founding. It was the original ruling coven before the Volturi overthrew them with their supernaturally talented guards, in a war between 400 and 500 AD. After their loss of the power, the coven consisted only of Vladimir and Stefan. They were soon joined by a vampire named Robyn and two half-vampire half-human hybrids Jemma and Raymundo who helped the coven take down the Volturi with the result of Stephan's death. Since then, Vladimir joined Marcus and the wives to run things in Italy while the Cullens became the new Volturi.

* * *

 **(A/N: History of the Romanian coven up to Breaking Dawn is on the wiki website.)**

 _ **A New Life**_

Sometime eight years later after the confrontation, Stefan and Vladimir met a vampire named Robyn who has the gift to copy the gift of a vampire and gives that to another vampire. Sometime after that, they met two half-vampire half-hybrids Jemma and Raymundo. Jemma is the daughter of Gianna and Demetri, both of who worked with the Volturi (Gianna died giving birth to her while her father send her away avoiding getting into trouble before knowing the nature of hybrids). Jemma tells them that she wants to reunite with her father since he was unable to find her due to her gift to avoid being tracked. Stefan and Vladimir decided to help her reunite with Demetri in exchange to take down the Volturi.

They first sent different spies to keep tabs on the Volturi for awhile. They then received report of the Volturi's visit from the Cullens along with their new member Lucas Stone who came for Renesmee since the Volturi has kidnapped and hypnotized her. After Lucas freed Renesmee from the Volturi's control, he went on a rage taking down every guard when he found out they were responsible for his family's death. After hearing about Lucas and his gift, Stefan and Vladimir decided to wait it out to see if more powerful members were to join the Cullens.

 _ **Happily Ever After**_

On the day before Lucas and Krystal Diamond's wedding, Aro had sent Krystal a gift as congratulations on their engagement. It turns out the Romanian coven has sent a message to him after hearing the news.

 _ **Have A Purpose**_

After the arrival of Jalen Long, the Romanian coven commences action of their plan. They first sent Jemma over to the Cullens posing as some lost girl allowing them to let her in their home. With her gift to be unable to be tracked and her mind pushing off Edward Cullen's mind reading ability, Jemma keeps up the act as she observes the family along with any new members she sees. Later, while Lucina Stewart went off for her first date with Bryce Summers, Jemma sneaks out of the Cullen house and meets up with Raymundo and they took off to inform the Romanians what she knows.

Later in November, Raymundo came using his gift to split himself and he showed up at the Cullen house in his vampire form. He pretended to be a nomad curious about the Cullen's lifestyle when he 'stumble upon' their place. During that, he use his gift to collect everything to know about the Cullens with his other gift once he made eye contact with each member even though he couldn't go through Bella Swan and Lucina with their shields on but receives the info from others.

After Raymundo left, he came back with his other clone and told Robyn everything he knows while informing her about the gifts the Cullens possessed along with witnessing the Volturi's gifts along with the Denali, the Detroit, the Egyptian, Amazon, Irish, Zoran's coven and many others the Cullens met that are gifted. Robyn used her gift to copy them and giving them to the newborn army.

Since then, she started training them to prepare the battle against the Volturi. During that time, she had Jemma and Raymundo coming back to Forks to keep an eye on the Cullens. They knew at that time Bryce is dating Lucina back when Jemma first return to Forks. Then when she and Raymundo came together they encountered Bryce who was in disguised while the Cullens try to find out what those two were up to.

Finally, the Romanian coven attacked the Volturi where they defeated them by overwhelming special abilities and numbers although they lost a number of their own including Stefan. They soon started executing Aro, Caius, Jane, Alec, Felix and many others minus Marcus who found out the death of his wife, the wives and Demetri who reunites with his daughter.

After finishing the Volturi, the Romanian coven sent a letter to the Cullens offering positions to join them. Both covens made an agreement that the Olympic coven will still be living with the humans but they'll also be the new foundation of peace and civilization. The laws will remain as it is and Marcus and the wives will still run things in Italy along with Vladimir while everything though will be lead by us. They made an adjustment to the laws that if a civilized vampire has a family member who is human and still alive today, they have the right to know without the needs of punishments as long as they swore to secrecy. Sometime later, Jemma and Raymundo left the coven to be with Demetri.

 _ **Long Live Life**_

Fourteen years later as the Cullens, the Volturi and the Romanian continue ruling the world coo operatively, the Cullens were ambushed by metal vampires who are gifted where they are under someone's control and they are vampires that were destroyed in the past including those that are alive. It was then revealed that a half-human half-vampire hybrid named Skai is behind it using the sword called IL Mietitore Capacità as he is using it to plot his revenge on Lucien Summers, who was once his friend, for killing Kourtney Collier, a human girl he had feelings for, by killing Luna.

Skai soon started capturing every gifted vampire including Marcus, Sulpicia and the others before he captured the Cullens using them all to kill Lucien. However in the end, the sword is destroyed reversing the effects of those who were captured and Skai is destroyed by the Cullens because of Luna Snow who was able to reverse the effects of the sword because of her human traits and many of those who were captured were free.

* * *

 **Members:**

 **Current members:**

 **Vladimir:** The founder and one of the two surviving members of the coven. Before the coven was formed, Vladimir was the head of a coven of four members, which was large by the standards at the time.

 **Robyn:** One of the new members of the coven. Her gift is to copy the gift of a vampire she witnessed or by someone who has seen it and copies that ability to another vampire. She helped trained the newborn army to take down the Volturi.

 **Former members:**

 **Stefan:** One of the founders and one of the two surviving members of the coven. He died during the battle with the Volturi.

 **Jemma:** One of the new members of the coven who is half-human half-vampire and is Raymundo's mate. Her gift is to avoid being smelled and tracked. She left the coven to be with her father Demetri after the downfall of the Volturi.

 **Raymundo:** One of the new members of the coven who is half-human half-vampire and is Jemma's mate. His gift is to duplicate himself as well as collecting information from people when making eye contact. He left the coven with Jemma and Demetri.

 **Eight unnamed vampires** : All of them were founders of the Romanian coven besides Vladimir and Stefan. They were killed by the Volturi at the end of their war.

 **Stefan's mate** : One of the founders of the coven, along with Stefan, Vladimir and the rest of the coven. She was killed with the rest of her coven when the Volturi decimated their power.

 **Vladimir's mate** : One of the founders. She survived the initial attack and escaped with Vladimir and Stefan, and was killed when the Volturi destroyed the vampires they'd recruited to annihilate them. Vladimir and Stefan survived because they weren't at the site during the massacre.

 **Other recruits** : The coven also had a collection of guards and later over 100 recruits who were gathered in attempt to overthrow the Volturi. All of them were massacred by the Volturi both times.

* * *

 **Now we go to their new characters. Please review.**


	33. Jemma

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Twilight characters or anything Twilight related. All information belongs to Stephanie Meyer and the Twilight wiki website.**

* * *

 **Jemma**

* * *

 **Biographical Info:**

 **Born:** 2006; Volterra, Italy

 **Physical Description:**

 **Species** : Human/vampire hybrid

 **Gender:** Female

 **Height:** 5'5"

 **Hair Color:** Black

 **Eye Color:** Green

 **Skin Color:** Pale

 **Family Info:**

 **Family members:**

Raymundo (mate)

Gianna (mother) X

Demetri (father)

 **Special characteristics:**

 **Abilities:** Limited vampire abilities

 **Special abilities:** Sensory void and untrackable

 **Affiliation:**

 **Loyalty:** Romanian coven

* * *

" _That girl is full of mysteries."_

Jalen on Jemma

 **Jemma** is a vampire/human hybrid who is formerly a member of the Romanian coven. She is the mate of Raymundo and daughter of Gianna and Demetri. Jemma was separated by her father after her mother died giving birth to Jemma. She was recruited by the Romanian coven that helped Jemma reunites with her father in exchange to take down the Volturi. She left the coven with Raymundo to be with Demetri after the downfall of the Volturi.

* * *

 **Biography:**

 **Early life:**

Jemma was born on 2006 in Volterra, Italy to a human mother Gianna and a vampire father Demetri, both who worked for the Volturi. Gianna died after giving birth to Jemma but Demetri never blamed her for Gianna's death due to amount of love he has for his daughter. However he didn't know what the outcome would be of a vampire/human hybrid and he was afraid that the Volturi would kill him and Jemma. So he sent her away right after she was born and hasn't seen her since. After the Volturi's confrontation with the Cullens about Renesmee Cullen who is also half-vampire half-human, Demetri sees that hybrids are no threat to their world. He uses his tracking skills to find Jemma but was unable to find her due to her ability to be untracked.

Jemma spends life on her own with no one, being sad to be separated from her father. She's also been hearing about the Volturi's actions and Aro's motives and Jemma is not happy for how her father ended up. During those times, she meets Raymundo who is also a human/vampire hybrid. The two of them fell in love with one another and became mates.

The two of them met the Romanian coven, the original ruling coven before being dethroned by the Volturi. When Jemma told them of who her father is, the Romanian coven offers to help her reunite with Demetri in exchange of her service to take down the Volturi and she agrees as she joins them along with Raymundo.

 _ **Have A Purpose**_

In 2025, the Romanian coven commences their plan to take on the Volturi. Jemma arrives in Forks, Washington where the Cullens live. She was found by Jacob Black and Renesmee Cullen where Jemma poses as a lost confused girl. They brought her in the Cullen's house where they took her in. Since then, Jemma has been with the Cullens where she observes them on what they do on their daily lives and then keeps herself quiet in her room. When Lucina Stewart went out on her first date with Bryce Summers, Jemma sneaks out of the Cullen's house and meets up with Raymundo and returns to the Romanian coven filling them in on what is happening to the Cullens.

After Raymundo makes his visits with Cullens, Jemma goes back to Forks but doesn't return to the Cullens where she was spotted by Bryce's foster siblings. In April 11, 2026, Jemma was with Raymundo when they met up with Bryce, who is in disguise, where the two are unaware that the Cullens are around to get information on Jemma and Raymundo. A month later after returning to the Romanian coven, they launch the attack on the Volturi with the newborn army's gifts from Robyn's copying ability. There, Jemma was reunited with Demetri who turns on the Volturi when Felix tries to attack her. After taking down the Volturi, Aro, Caius, Jane, Alec, Chelsea and many other members except Marcus, the wives and Demetri, were executed and because Chelsea was destroyed, Demetri was freed from the Volturi's control and left the coven joined by Jemma and Raymundo where they returned to Amun and the Egyptian coven.

 _ **Long Live Life**_

A few years later, Jemma left the Egyptian coven along with Demetri and Raymundo. They then were captured by a half-human half-vampire hybrid named Skai using the sword called IL Mietitore Capacità turning them into metal vampires as he is using them to plot his revenge on Lucien Summers, who was once his friend, for killing Kourtney Collier, a human girl he had feelings for, by killing Luna.

Skai soon started capturing every gifted vampire including the Cullens using them all to kill Lucien. However in the end, the sword is destroyed reversing the effects of those who were captured and Skai is destroyed by the Cullens because of Luna Snow who was able to reverse the effects of the sword because of her human traits and Jemma, Demetri and Raymundo were released from Skai's control.

* * *

 **Physical appearance:**

Jemma is a beautiful young girl with pale skin, green eyes from her mother and extremely attractive features. She is five feet and five inches tall with very black hair and due to her ability to have no scent, her appearance makes her look human.

Like all vampire hybrids, she has a rapid beating heart and blood circulating in her body. Her skin glows in the sunlight instead of sparkling allowing her to blend in with humans. Unlike Renesmee and Lucina who feeds off of animal blood, Jemma lives on human blood.

* * *

 **Personality and traits:**

Jemma is shown to be a shy and scared person as seen when she was introduced to the Cullens but it would be because of the plan she was sticking to. Since living with them, she is very quiet around them. She is also observant meaning she's curious of what she sees. Jemma also appears to be a good actor when commencing the plan to go to the Cullens.

* * *

 **Powers and abilities:**

As a vampire hybrid, Jemma displays the same abilities of full vampires, supernatural senses, strength, and speed, but to a lesser degree. Her skin is harder than granite and her bones, including her razor sharp teeth and nails, are nearly unbreakable. Because of her human traits, she can easily blend in with humans and hide her physical abilities. Unlike the male vampire hybrids, Jemma is not venomous.

 **Sensory void and untrackable:**

 _"She can't be tracked. She possessed a gift quite the opposite of her father's."_

Edward on Jemma's gift

As an offspring of her father, Jemma has inherited the opposite of Demetri's power; while Demetri tracks people by their minds, Jemma can't be tracked at all. She has no scent and also Lucas can't use his gift to see her aura giving Jemma the advantage of being untrackable. According to Jalen, he experiences the feeling of being pushed back mentally when trying to catch Jemma's mind to have access to track her.

* * *

 **Relationships:**

Jemma is the only daughter of Demetri and Gianna and is the mate of Raymundo.

 **Raymundo:**

Raymundo is a half-vampire half-human hybrid who is Jemma's mate.

The two met before meeting the Romanian coven where they developed feelings for each other. Their relationship was revealed by the Cullens when they hear from Bryce's foster siblings seeing them very close together. Raymundo shows to care for Jemma and supports her as seen when he helps her be reunited with her father. After the downfall of the Volturi, the two of them joined Demetri after he was freed from the Volturi's control.

* * *

 **Appearances:**

 _Have A Purpose_

* * *

 **Hey guys, sorry I haven't updated in awhile but here it is. Next up is her mate. Please review and go to my bio to vote on my poll.**


	34. Raymundo

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Twilight characters or anything Twilight related. All information belongs to Stephanie Meyer and the Twilight wiki website.**

* * *

 **Raymundo**

* * *

 **Biographical Info:**

 **Born:** 2002; Rio De Janeiro, Brazil

 **Physical Description:**

 **Species** : Human/vampire hybrid

 **Gender:** Male

 **Height:** 5'11"

 **Hair Color:** Dark brown

 **Eye Color:** Blue

 **Skin Color:** Pale

 **Family Info:**

 **Family members:**

Jemma (mate)

Unnamed mother X

Unnamed father X

 **Special characteristics:**

 **Abilities:** Limited vampire abilities

 **Special abilities:** Duplication and optical assemble

 **Affiliation:**

 **Loyalty:** Romanian coven

* * *

 _"My name is Raymundo. Don't be afraid, I come in peace and mean no harm."_

Raymundo

 **Raymundo** is a vampire/human hybrid who is formerly a member of the Romanian coven and is the mate of Jemma. He assisted the Romanian coven to take down the Volturi in order for Jemma to reunite with her father Demetri. He left the coven to be with Jemma and Demetri after the downfall of the Volturi.

* * *

 **Biography:**

 **Early life:**

Raymundo was born on 2002 in Rio De Janeiro, Brazil to a human mother and a vampire father. His mother died after giving birth to him and his father raised him until he died in an accident when Raymundo became full grown. Years later, he meets Jemma who is also a human/vampire hybrid. The two of them fell in love with one another and became mates.

The two of them met the Romanian coven, the original ruling coven before being dethroned by the Volturi. When Jemma told them of who her father is, the Romanian coven offers to help her reunite with Demetri in exchange of her service to take down the Volturi and she agrees as she joins them along with Raymundo.

 _ **Have A Purpose**_

In 2025, the Romanian coven commences their plan to take on the Volturi starting with Jemma going to Forks, Washington posing as a lost confused girl to the Cullens where she stays with them and observes what they do.

A week later, Raymundo arrives in Forks at night where Jemma sneaks out of the Cullen's house and meets up with Raymundo to head back to the Romanian coven so Jemma can tell them what she has about them. Around November, Raymundo splits himself into two with his gift and came to Forks in his vampire form to visit the Cullens pretending to be a nomad being curious about the Cullens lifestyle. During that, he makes eye contact with everyone to collect all information from them before he left and returns to the Romanian coven and has Robyn use her copying gift to give the newborn army exact usages of gifts the Cullens have and encountered Raymundo has collected.

In April 11, 2026, Raymundo was with Jemma when they met up with Bryce Summers, who is in disguise, where the two are unaware that the Cullens are around to get information on Jemma and Raymundo. A month later after returning to the Romanian coven, they launch the attack on the Volturi with the newborn army's gifts from Robyn's copying ability. After taking down the Volturi, Aro, Caius, Jane, Alec, Chelsea and many other members except Marcus, the wives and Demetri, were executed and Jemma was reunited with her father Demetri where he was freed from his control. After that, Raymundo goes with Jemma and Demetri where they returned to Amun and the Egyptian coven.

 _ **Long Live Life**_

A few years later, Raymundo left the Egyptian coven along with Demetri and Jemma. They then were captured by a half-human half-vampire hybrid named Skai using the sword called IL Mietitore Capacità turning them into metal vampires as he is using them to plot his revenge on Lucien Summers, who was once his friend, for killing Kourtney Collier, a human girl he had feelings for, by killing Luna.

Skai soon started capturing every gifted vampire including the Cullens using them all to kill Lucien. However in the end, the sword is destroyed reversing the effects of those who were captured and Skai is destroyed by the Cullens because of Luna Snow who was able to reverse the effects of the sword because of her human traits and Jemma, Demetri and Raymundo were released from Skai's control.

* * *

 **Physical appearance:**

Raymundo is a beautiful young man with pale skin, blue eyes and extremely attractive features. He is five feet and eleven inches tall with dark brown hair. Raymundo speaks with a flawless Brazilian accent and appears to be slightly muscular.

Like all vampire hybrids, he has a rapid beating heart and blood circulating in his body. His skin glows in the sunlight instead of sparkling allowing him to blend in with humans. Unlike Renesmee and Lucina who feeds off of animal blood, Raymundo lives on human blood.

* * *

 **Personality and traits:**

Raymundo appears to be a calm and kind person as well as caring the way he supports Jemma to help her reunite with her father. He also appears to be very collective like Aro but only for selfless purposes due to his gift. Raymundo also appears to be a good actor when commencing the plan to go to the Cullens.

* * *

 **Powers and abilities:**

As a vampire hybrid, Raymundo displays the same abilities of full vampires, supernatural senses, strength, and speed, but to a lesser degree. His skin is harder than granite and his bones, including his razor sharp teeth and nails, are nearly unbreakable. Because of his human traits, he can easily blend in with humans and hide his physical abilities and is also venomous.

 **Duplication:**

 _"Because we only know_ half _about Raymundo."_

Edward on Raymundo's gift

Raymundo's gift is to split himself into two. The clone appears to be controlled by Raymundo through telepathy. It has every ability he does, with the exception of cloning himself. The clone can also be drawn back into Raymundo to which he fuses back together with him.

Unlike Max's gift to triplicate himself, when Raymundo splits himself, he splits everything; his vampire and human traits, his scent, his gifts, his aura, his personality andhis mind. Examples were shown when Raymundo first came to the Cullens in his vampire form giving his scent different than his hybrid scent. Another one was when Jalen tried to track down Raymundo but because he only caught Raymundo's mind in his vampire form, Jalen was unable to find him when Raymundo fused back with his other half giving his mind a different feeling for Jalen to find like being cut off.

 **Collecting assemble:**

 _"Raymundo's a collector. That's his gift; he can gather every, single information, from the person's mind once he makes eye contact,"_

Edward on Raymundo's gift

Raymundo's other gift is to collect information from others. His gift works when he makes eye contact with the person he sees. Like Aro's mind reading ability by touch, Raymundo can gather every single information the person has however his gift can't bypass mental shields and auras.

Raymundo uses this gift to gather information from the Cullens about the gifts they have and have seen before to give these information to Robyn to use her copying ability gift to give to the newborn army.

* * *

 **Relationships:**

Raymundo is an only child and is the mate of Jemma.

 **Jemma:**

Jemma is a half-vampire half-human hybrid who is Raymundo's mate.

The two met before meeting the Romanian coven where they developed feelings for each other. Their relationship was revealed by the Cullens when they hear from Bryce's foster siblings seeing them very close together. Raymundo shows to care for Jemma and supports her as seen when he helps her be reunited with her father. After the downfall of the Volturi, the two of them joined Demetri after he was freed from the Volturi's control.

* * *

 **Appearances:**

 _Have A Purpose_

* * *

 **We got one more member but it'll be a bit short. Please review and go to my poll in my bio.**


	35. Robyn

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Twilight characters or anything Twilight related. All information belongs to Stephanie Meyer and the Twilight wiki website.**

* * *

 **Robyn**

* * *

 **Biographical Info:**

 **Physical Description:**

 **Species** : Vampire

 **Gender:** Female

 **Hair Color:** Light brown

 **Skin Color:** Pale

 **Family Info:**

 **Family members:** Romanian coven

 **Special characteristics:**

 **Abilities:** Basic vampire abilities

 **Special abilities:** Ability ditto

 **Affiliation:**

 **Loyalty:** Romanian coven

* * *

 _"Her name is Robyn. They met her ten years ago. They soon started planning to take down the Volturi and she created an army of newborns trained to end them."_

Carlisle on Robyn

 **Robyn** is a member of the Romanian coven who has the ability to copy other vampire's gifts and gives them to other vampires who aren't gifted. She assisted the Romanian coven to take down the Volturi.

* * *

 **Biography:**

Robyn is a woman who lived in the Mycenaean age. She met the Romanian coven along with Jemma and Raymundo. After hearing that Demetri who is a member of the Volturi is Jemma's father, the Romanian coven helps Jemma reunite with her father in exchange for her assistance to take down the Volturi. After Jemma and Raymundo visits the Cullens, Robyn uses her special ability to copy the gifts Raymundo has gathered information from the Cullens and transfers them to the newborn army training them to fight the Volturi. The Romanian coven launched the attack on the Volturi. After taking down the Volturi, Aro, Caius, Jane, Alec, Chelsea and many other members except Marcus, the wives and Demetri, were executed. Robyn used her gift to copy Aro's gift giving them to Sulpicia before Aro was executed. Robyn has run things with Vladimir, Marcus and the wives in Italy while the Cullens became the new Volturi.

* * *

 **Physical appearance:**

Robyn is a small and nondescript woman with light brown hair and pale skin.

* * *

 **Powers and abilities: ability ditto:**

 _"She mimics the gift but she can't use it herself and instead transfers it to others. Robyn has to either witness the gift herself or have felt it from someone's mind that has seen it to get the idea."_

Edward on Robyn's gift

Robyn's special ability is copying another individual's gift and transfers it to another non-gifted individual. She cannot use the powers she copies. She needs only the feeling of someone's mind to mimic that gift. If an individual has witnessed other individual's gifts, then Robyn can copy those as well as seen when using her gift on Raymundo from his collecting gift.

* * *

 **Mentioned in:**

 _Have A Purpose_

* * *

 **Now that we got the covens and their members done, let's move on to some of the nomads. Please review and go to my poll in my bio.**


	36. Miley Ray

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Twilight characters or anything Twilight related. All information belongs to Stephanie Meyer and the Twilight wiki website.**

* * *

 **Miley Ray**

* * *

 **Biographical Info:**

 **Born:** 1999; Forks, Washington

 **Changed:** 2016

 **Age when turned:** 17

 **Created by:** Jonathan

 **Died:** Mid-November of 2016 (killed by Jonathan)

 **Physical Description:**

 **Species** :

Human

Vampire (Since Ch. 14 of A Reason To Smile and Ch. 16 of The Other Half)

 **Gender:** Female

 **Height:** 5'7"

 **Hair Color:** Blonde

 **Eye Color:**

Violet (human)

Red (vampire)

Black (when thirsty)

 **Skin Color:** Pale

 **Family Info:**

 **Family members:**

Jonathan ("mate") X

Members of her newborn army

 **Special characteristics:**

 **Abilities:**

Basic vampire abilities

Limited self-control

 **Special abilities:**

False imagery planter

Memory manipulation

Mental jabs

 **Affiliation:**

 **Occupation:**

Student of Port Angeles High School (human life)

Leader of her newborn army

 **Loyalty:**

Her newborn army

Jonathan

* * *

 _"Think about it Miley. You hate Krystal. You knew something was different about my family. Jonathan used that to his advantage so that he could avenge his true mate. He used you and now you're stuck like this for eternity. You'll never get to move forward. You'll probably never get to see your friends or family again if they noticed that you haven't aged one bit. Your life will never be the same as it was before. He never loved you."_

Lucas to Miley on Jonathan

 **Miley Ray** was created by Jonathan as a tool due to her hatred for Krystal Diamond who is Lucas Stone's mate who Jonathan wants revenge on for Lucas killing his mate. Miley was told by Jonathan that he loved her but that was just a lie to get her to assist him. She led the army of newborn vampires to capture Krystal and was about to kill her until Lucas came and told Miley of Jonathan's lies leading her to turn on him until she was killed by Jonathan when he threw her into the fire. She acted as the second antagonist in The Other Half and A Reason To Smile with the powers of planting false images in someone's mind, manipulate their memories and shoot mental jabs at them.

* * *

 **Biography:**

 **Early life:**

Miley was born on 1999 in Forks, Washington living in the Pacific Northwest. She comes from a wealthy family and believes herself to be a big deal. She attends Port Angeles High School where she torments every girl in school; putting them down for what they do, how they dress, humiliates them in public, throwing insults, mostly embarrassing them in front of boys they have a crush on and later have them for herself. She dumps them for another one in a few days like yesterday's trash. During her sophomore year, Miley meets Krystal Diamond and she became the latest victim of Miley. However, Krystal is not bothered of Miley's bullying ways which causes hatred for Miley to Krystal.

 _ **The Other Half & A Reason To Smile**_

 _"Time to put that bitch in her place."_

Miley on Krystal

Miley enters her junior year in high school where she continues tormenting other girls, mostly Krystal. Miley sets her eyes on the Cullens having an immediate romantic liking to the boys, particular Lucas Stone since he is the only one of the family to not have a mate. However, Krystal beat Miley to it when she asked Lucas to have lunch with her which he accepts causing Miley to be upset. She tries to embarrass Krystal at lunch by dumping her lunch on her but she somehow stepped on something, was actually Lucas's aura sphere, causing her to fall and ended up with lunch dumped on her instead making her a laughing stock. Because of her denial, Miley blames the incident on Krystal where she and her friends kidnaps Krystal and beats her up in the bathroom when they were stopped by Lucas along with Edward Cullen, Bella Swan and Rosalie Hale. Miley was reported to the principal's office and was suspended for a week.

Miley returns to school from her suspension as Lucas has become Krystal's boyfriend making Miley grow more hatred at her. Miley later grew suspicious about the Cullens' action; arriving where she was beating up Krystal, being similar yet different and gold color for eyes. She tries to find out by following them to eavesdrop but the Cullens were ahead of her due to Edward and Alice Cullen's special abilities. Miley decides to have the Cullens exposed by telling the whole school about it. But because Miley has no evidence to support her suspicion, the whole school laughs at Miley. Feeling humiliated, Miley leaves the school crying as she runs into the woods. She was then met by a half-vampire half-human hybrid named Jonathan who hears that Miley knows about the Cullens, including Lucas. Seeing this as an opportunity for Jonathan to get his revenge on Lucas, Jonathan offers to help Miley in exchange for her service to him. Miley agrees and Jonathan changes her into a vampire.

After Miley's transformation, Jonathan tells her that he's in love with her that led Miley to serve him and return his perceived feelings and taught her the capabilities and limitations of being a vampire. He told Miley what the Cullens are and that he wants revenge on Lucas for killing Olivia, who is his mate but tells Miley they were best friends. Miley helps lead an army of newborn vampires training to follow Krystal's scent Jonathan took from Krystal's house. Miley then uses her gift to send a false image to Alice's vision to make her see that Krystal's father Roark Diamond is fine while Miley kills him. As soon as the Cullens brought Krystal to their home for protection, Miley sends the newborn army to attack. When the Cullens destroys them, Miley sends mental sharp jabs at the Cullens knocking them out before Jonathan comes and takes Krystal away. They leave but not before Miley erased the Cullens and Jacob Black's memories of what happened.

Miley and Jonathan ties Krystal up in an abandon factory where Jonathan plans to torture Krystal before she dies so that Lucas will suffer the same way he has. Before that could happen, Miley and Jonathan has to go handle some of the members of the newborn army to be under control. During that, they were encountered by Jonathan's half brother Nahuel who takes off to tell the Cullens of what he heard while he's being chased by the newborn army ordered by Miley. Miley and Jonathan returned to Krystal where they started torturing her by Miley stabbing into Krystal's leg until Krystal spit into Miley's eyes causing her to cry in disgust as she leaves with Jonathan going after her. Krystal then escapes the room she was in and tries to leave but Miley and Jonathan caught her and Miley was about to kill Krystal until Lucas came and fights them off. Lucas starts fighting Jonathan and Miley but is at a huge disadvantage due to their gifts. Miley assisted Jonathan ready to rip Lucas's head off when Krystal distracted Jonathan and Miley by cutting herself drawing blood out giving Lucas enough time to break free. When Lucas sends Jonathan out the factory, Miley fights Lucas where he tells her that Jonathan never loved Miley; but was using her to avenge Jonathan's true mate. Miley at first denies that it's true but as Lucas points out what the consequences are for being a vampire, Jonathan comes and fights Lucas until Miley comes to her senses and stops Jonathan and fights him. Lucas then caused a fire when he shot an aura sphere at a fuse box and Miley was thrown by Jonathan where she dies in the fire. Jonathan died seconds later at the Cullen's hands.

 _ **Long Live Life**_

Miley was brought back to life in metal form under the control of a half-human half-vampire hybrid named Skai who was planning to get revenge on Lucien Summers by killing his mate Luna Snow using the sword IL Mietitore Capacità where it controls gifted vampires dead and alive. Miley was seen with a few metal vampires attacking the Black pack and the Cullens in Minnesota where Krystal recognizes her. However, Skai lost the battle and the sword was destroyed bringing Miley back to where she was to the dead.

* * *

 **Physical appearance:**

" _Miley has gotten ten times beautiful the last time I saw her. In my case when I meant beautiful, I meant ugly as crap."_

Lucas on Miley's new appearance

Miley was described to be around Krystal's age being the same year as her being 5'7" tall with red eyes, which were originally violet and dirty blonde hair, according to Alice. She was extremely pretty as a human and became more beautiful as a vampire which many characters described her to be ugly kind of beautiful.

* * *

 **Personality and traits:**

 _"Some diva who thinks she's better than others."_

Bella on Miley

Miley was described as a total diva believing everything is about her coming from a rich family. She torments all the girls at her school to make them look bad. She even dates their crushes in front of them to make it worst and then dumps the boys when she has enough. Miley is also denial about things such as believing that Jonathan never loved her thinking it was a lie. Miley also appears to be completely stupid when she doesn't plan things right. In the end of The Other Half and A Reason To Smile where Miley turned on Jonathan, it is unknown if Miley had a change of heart.

* * *

 **Powers and abilities:**

Miley was a very capable fighter being described as dangerous as seen fighting against Lucas. However, her ability was based more on her gifts than on her fighting skills.

 **False imagery planter:**

 _"And the reason why Alice visions was messed up because Miley has a gift planting false images into people's head like she's spreading fake gossip. That's why Alice didn't see Roark getting killed and why she didn't see the army coming."_

Edward on Miley's gift

Miley first gift is to plant false images into people's head like spreading fake gossip. This is use to deceive others to believe what they see. The gift is more purposefully used on Alice's visions to hide Miley's action of killing Krystal's father.

 **Memory manipulation:**

 _"So Miley erased our memories after they took Krystal. That's her gift. That's why we thought time went by fast."_

Carlisle on Miley's gift

Miley's second gift is to erase the memory of the person of events she chooses to remove. The action is described as if time has fast forwarded. Miley uses this gift to wipe out the Cullens and Jacob's memory of the event when the army attacked and took Krystal after Miley knocks them out. Miley also uses this gift during a fight with Lucas where it shows in Krystal's point of view that Lucas froze while Miley moves as if she moved in a flash.

 **Mental jabs:**

 _"Oh and if you're wondering about that, I have the power to not only erase memories and send false scenes to everyone but to send a quick sharp pain to anyone regardless of how protected they are like your aura and that Swan girl's shield."_

Miley on her gift

Miley's third gift is to send jabs of pain at someone mentally where it is described as a sharp jab. The jabs are so strong that it can even knock out a vampire. They can even penetrate shields and auras. Miley uses this as a main arsenal weapon during a fight as see where battles Lucas beating him down. This gift is the reason why she is labeled dangerous.

* * *

 **Relationships:**

As a human, Miley was an only child; as a vampire, Jonathan and her newborn army became her only family.

 **Jonathan:**

 _"That's a lie! Johnny said he loves me."_

Miley to Lucas on Jonathan

Jonathan is a vampire/human hybrid who was Miley's creator and "lover".

Jonathan turned her into a vampire as a means for her to be used as a tool due to her knowledge of the Cullens and Lucas. To earn her devotion, he lied to her, telling her that he started falling in love with her. In truth, he said that so that she would be loyal to him, and was still in love with his former deceased mate Olivia. When Miley returns her feelings to him, her advances disgust Jonathan but keeps up with the façade.

Lucas tries to make Miley believe him by telling her the truth that Jonathan was still in love with Olivia. Miley at first denied it but later turned on Jonathan until she was thrown into the fire by him where she died.

 **Krystal Diamond:**

 _"I've wanted to do this since I first met you."_

Miley to Krystal

Krystal Diamond is Lucas's mate who Miley torments.

Miley torments Krystal since she first transfer to her school but Krystal was never bothered by her which causes Miley to hate her even more since Krystal gains attention from boys. Krystal possesses a skill called her 'Miley senses' to detect when Miley is nearby and if something is up from her.

When Lucas comes to school, Miley takes an immediate interest in Lucas but fails to get his attention when Krystal asks Lucas to lunch. Miley tries to ruin their lunch date by embarrassing Krystal but fails due to Lucas sending an aura sphere at her, causing her to slip and fall as tuna salad fell on her. Miley blames Krystal for it and kidnaps her to beat her up but was stopped by Lucas, Edward, Bella and Rosalie. Miley suspects something about the Cullens but fails to get everyone to believe her. She then meets Jonathan who knows about the Cullen and tells her what he and the Cullens are. Since Miley wants Krystal out of the picture, Jonathan helps her so that he can get revenge on Lucas for killing his mate. Miley did it believing Jonathan loves her until Lucas told Miley that Jonathan using her to avenge his mate. In the end, Miley turned against Jonathan but gets burned in a fire. It is unknown whether Miley changed her ways and her behavior to Krystal.

* * *

 **Appearances:**

 _The Other Half_

 _A Reason To Smile_

 _Long Live Life_

* * *

 **Miley was a lot of work I tell you. Anyway, get ready for another nomad. Please review.**


	37. Skai

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Twilight characters or anything Twilight related. All information belongs to Stephanie Meyer and the Twilight wiki website.**

* * *

 **Skai**

* * *

 **Biographical Info:**

 **Born:** 2025; United States

 **Died:** May 22, 2041 (by the Olympic coven)

 **Physical Description:**

 **Species** : Human/vampire hybrid

 **Gender:** Male

 **Height:** 6'1"

 **Hair Color:** Black

 **Eye Color:** Black

 **Skin Color:** Pale

 **Family Info:**

 **Family members:**

Unnamed mother X

Unnamed father X

 **Special characteristics:**

 **Abilities:** Limited vampire abilities

 **Special abilities:**

Ability absorption

IL Mietitore Capacità

 **Affiliation:**

 **Loyalty:**

Metal vampires

* * *

 _"That was Skai, he was… my best friend."_

Lucien on Skai

 **Skai** was a human/vampire hybrid and the main antagonist of Long Live Life. He was Lucien Summers' best friend before he started a vendetta against Luna Snow, Lucien's mate, in revenge for the death of Kourtney Collier who Skai developed romantic feelings for.

To end this, he came across the sword called IL Mietitore Capacità that creates an army of gifted vampires, dead and alive, to end Lucien along with collecting all gifted vampires to have for himself using his gift to absorb special abilities from other gifted vampires. However, in the end, Skai lost power because of Luna and Skai was destroyed by the Cullens as punishment for letting power corrupt him along with avenging love ones by endangering those not involved.

* * *

 **Biography:**

 **Early life:**

Skai was born in the United States of 2025. His mother was human and his father was a vampire. Skai's father was in love with Skai's mother when she was human. Sometime later, Skai's mother was pregnant. Things got complicated for Skai's family from his mother's side because they have no idea how she could be _that_ pregnant and she couldn't tell them about his father's existence. Skai's father would've taken his mother and got the both of them into hiding but her family really had him cornered so he was forced to tell them and that's when Skai's mother went into labor at that time. Skai's father was able to deliver the baby and Skai was born. However, the Volturi came led by Aro, Marcus and Caius and they killed Skai's father and the family that witnessed while Skai's mother was left to die after giving birth. As for Skai, the Volturi left him alive with no one to raise him. This was before the Volturi were taken down by the Romanian coven.

Skai spent his life on his own as a nomad. In March of 2035, Skai was in Montana when he saw a vampire/human hybrid named Lucien Summers with a human girl named Kourtney Collier being ganged up by some thugs so Skai comes and assists Lucien taking down the thugs. After introductions and dropping Kourtney home, Lucien introduced Skai to his family, the Cullens. Skai was curious about the Cullen's lifestyle living with humans. When Skai was told that the Cullens are the new Volturi, at first he was mad but only for a moment hearing that they modified the law to tell any humans related to a civilize vampire as long as they swore to secrecy. Skai has been with the Cullens since then but has never lived with them even though they offered.

Skai and Lucien however became best friends being close as brothers. Two weeks later, Kourtney found out about the supernatural when she overheard Skai talking to Lucien. Skai came up with an idea about the future for vampires. After the Volturi killed his entire family, Skai thought there was no hope for the future with them ruling their world, not the way they run it with the immediate punishments and no second chances of appeals, torturing and such. When the Cullens took over, Skai thought of this as an amazing stroke of fate how he was lucky to have bump into Lucien. Seeing them taking over and how the Cullens made a change to make things easier for humans and vampires who fall in love inspired by Edward Cullen and Bella Swan, made things happy for everyone. Skai was okay with the changes but he wanted more. He believes that since the Cullens are the new foundation of the peace and civilization, they have the power to make a difference making them the most powerful coven in the world with their special abilities. His idea is what made the Cullens feel uncertain of Skai which was why they warned Lucien about it but he didn't believe them and ran away. Skai came to Lucien and Kourtney at her place where not only Lucien felt betrayed that Skai admitted his intentions but that Kourtney agrees with Skai due to how it's difficult for her to keep the supernatural secret from her family and it makes Skai happy that she's on his side due to his romantic feelings for her. When Lucien ran away being on his own, Skai took a chance with Kourtney driving the car to ambush Lucien who was found by Lucas Stone. Skai jumped in and absorbed Lucas's gift with his absorbing ability leaving with Kourtney. Skai was testing out Lucas's gift until Lucien came and an argument broke out between the two along with Kourtney leading Lucien and Skai into a fight. Lucien had a slight advantage due to his reflexes until Skai shot an aura sphere causing Lucien to redirect it before Skai shot it only for it to hit Kourtney sending her flying until she hit the mountain wall killing her instantly. The death of Kourtney's death affected Skai deeply as he took the blame on Lucien and attempted to kill him until the Cullens came and stopped him with Lucas taking his gift back from Skai. He was able to escape and fled the country but not before he swore revenge on Lucien.

Skai spent years over the lost of Kourtney and his vendetta on Lucien as he tries to find ways to get his revenge. He then came across a sword called IL Mietitore Capacità; it controls gifted vampires dead and alive in metal form. Using the sword combing with his gift, Skai is able to control an army of gifted vampires in metal forms at his control as well as using the gifts for himself for revenge on Lucien. He started capturing those like Benjamin, Demetri, Jemma and Raymundo while bringing back those gifted vampires that died. He sends some of the mental vampires to find the Cullens living in Minneapolis, Minnesota. He mysteriously sends a message to them saying that their gifts will soon be his.

Skai continues collecting more gifted vampires until he took a visit to Minnesota coming to Luna Snow's house, after knowing she's Lucien's mate, while Luna was home alone and was about to kill her until Lucien stops him in time as a brief fight happens again between the two. Skai reveals to be behind the metal vampires using IL Mietitore Capacità and would've killed Lucien but believes it's too soon and so spares him and Luna and left before the rest of the Cullens arrived. Skai continues obtaining more gifted vampires until it was nearly time when he sends some of his metal vampires at the Cullens while they were at school. Skai was in Canada being low key when he heard some of the gifted vampires coming at his location from following the metal vampires. He was ambushed by Kate, William Heart, Eleazar and Eden Love but captures them easily and later Jalen Long after he carelessly followed the others. Jasper Hale joins in but was overpowered by Skai and tries to escape but Skai catches him and has him under his control.

Once Skai has captured nearly every gifted vampires, he comes for the Cullens taking every single one even Carlisle, Esme and Emmett Cullen, Rosalie Hale, Jacob Black, Krystal Diamond and Bryce Summers but Lucas escapes to find Luna, Lucien, Evan and Sarah Black. Skai sends his metal vampires chasing after them until he catches up with Lucas fighting him until in the end he captures him and goes after, Luna, Lucien, Evan and Sarah. He catches up to them and Evan tries to fight Skai by himself but gets capture by him. Skai soon catches up with Sarah and uses Evan to fight Sarah until he captures her as well. Skai then catches up with Lucien and an unconscious Luna when she is believed to be dead after his entrance. Skai and Lucien engaged in a fight when Skai made Lucien also fight against the Cullens. Skai has Lucien overwhelmed despite Lucien's efforts. Lucien was about to be killed by Skai after apologizing to him of the event of losing Kourtney when Skai was stopped by Luna causing not only Skai to lose his gift but also destroying the sword and releasing the Cullens and all the other gifted vampires from Skai's control. However, Luna was dying and Skai believes he has won but Carlisle states that she can still be saved. Lucien changes Luna into a vampire against Skai's rant for revenge and after that, the Cullens destroyed Skai. Before he was, Skai turned to Lucien as Lucien gave Skai a sad unfortunate look before he was destroyed by Emmett.

* * *

 **Physical appearance:**

Skai is a beautiful young man with pale skin, black eyes and extremely attractive features. He is six foot and an inch tall with black hair in a shaggy cropped haircut with scrawny yet muscular body.

Like all vampire hybrids, he has a rapid beating heart and blood circulating in his body. His skin glows in the sunlight instead of sparkling allowing him to blend in with humans. Unlike Renesmee and Lucina who feeds off of animal blood, Skai lives on human blood.

* * *

 **Personality and traits:**

 _"Who knew Skai could be as twisted as Aro."_

Lucas on Skai

Skai was at first a kind person but changes to hatred after the death of Kourtney. He is shown to be obsessed with an idea and wants it to be real as seen when he came up with the idea for the Cullens since they became the new Volturi. Skai is also blind with vengeance as he blames anyone but himself for his actions. Like Aro, Skai is very collected on obtaining special abilities and is willing to do anything for it.

* * *

 **Powers and abilities:**

As a vampire hybrid, Skai displays the same abilities of full vampires, supernatural senses, strength, and speed, but to a lesser degree though none of the less, he is a good fighter. His skin is harder than granite and his bones, including his razor sharp teeth and nails, are nearly unbreakable. Because of his human traits, he can easily blend in with humans and hide his physical abilities and is also venomous.

 **Ability absorption:**

 _"Skai has the power to absorb the gifts from other vampires by touch. You know, transferring it to him. In other words, like he's stealing. But you can regain them if you touch him."_

Lucien on Skai's gift

Skai's special ability is to absorb the special gifts of others into himself thus letting him to use their gift himself. The person who Skai takes their gifts from experiences the feeling of being immensely drained along with having sickly green eyes. His gift is what Lucien describes in other words, stealing. However, Skai cannot retain what he steals forever, despite these special abilities being completely under his control. Should the original owner of said gifts touch him, they can regain their special abilities from him.

 **IL Mietitore Capacità:**

" _And it's all thanks to my new friend here."_

Skai on IL Mietitore Capacità

IL Mietitore Capacità is a weapon in a form of a sword Skai uses to get his revenge on Lucien. The sword strips the gifts of vampires from them while also turning them into energies for the sword. He can also use those targeted vampires under Skai's control in metal form. The sword can also give Skai additional powers to see through the metal vampires eyes seeing what they see. He can also shoot grey energy beams because of the sword.

* * *

 **Relationships:**

Skai was an only child who was in love with Kourtney Collier.

 **Kourtney Collier:**

" _Oh come on, like you two were ever together."_

Lucas on Skai's obsession with Kourtney

Kourtney Collier was a friend of Skai who he romantically fell in love with. They first met when Kourtney and Lucien were in trouble and Skai helped them. Kourtney didn't know about the supernatural until she overheard Skai and Lucien of Skai's idea. Although Kourtney never had any romantic feelings for Skai, she sided with him on his idea to expand the vampire world making Skai pleased. She assisted him on taking Lucas's gift when he came to find Lucien after Lucien felt betrayed of Skai and Kourtney. During a fight between Skai and Lucien, Skai shot an aura sphere redirected by Lucien causing it to hit Kourtney leading her to an immediate kill.

Kourtney's death affected Skai deeply leaving him a wreck. He kept Kourtney's bow tie as a reminder of her since her death. Due to it, he vowed to avenge her by killing Lucien.

 **Lucien Summers:**

 _"That guy had my back like I did for him. loved him like a brother. And… he not only betrayed me, but… he took away the one girl I loved, Kourtney."_

Skai on Lucien

Lucien Summers is a vampire/human hybrid who is Skai's friend-turned-rival.

The two of them met when Skai helped Lucien and Kourtney against a group of thugs. Lucien then introduces Skai to his family and learned about each other. Since then, Skai and Lucien's relationship became close as they bonded like brothers. However, the Cullens hear about Skai's intention and Lucien refuses to believe them until Skai admitted it making Lucien feel betrayed especially when Skai ambushed him and Lucas. Lucien confronted Skai and a fight ignited between the two until Kourtney got killed causing by Lucas's aura sphere. Because of it, Skai blames Lucien for it and swore revenge.

He comes back later with IL Mietitore Capacità and army of metal vampires to kill Luna so that Lucien will suffer and then kills him later. During the fight, Lucien admitted to causing everything to Kourtney because not only he lost her, but lost his best friend. After defeating Skai, he becomes executed by the Cullens with Lucien giving Skai a sad look.

* * *

 **Appearances:**

 _Long Live Life_

* * *

 **Sorry about the wait. I got sick. Anyways, that's all the nomads. Now we go to Joham and his vampire hybrids. Please review and go to my poll.**


	38. Jonathan

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Twilight characters or anything Twilight related. All information belongs to Stephanie Meyer and the Twilight wiki website.**

* * *

 **Jonathan**

* * *

 **Biographical Info:**

 **Born:** 2000; Philadelphia, Pennsylvania

 **Died:** Mid-November of 2016 (killed by the Olympic coven)

 **Alias:** Johnny (by Miley Ray)

 **Physical Description:**

 **Species** : Human/vampire hybrid

 **Gender:** Male

 **Height:** 5'10"

 **Hair Color:** Light brown

 **Eye Color:** Green

 **Skin Color:** Pale

 **Family Info:**

 **Family members:**

Olivia (mate) X

Miley Ray (pawn) X

Joham (father) X

Unnamed mother X

Serena (older paternal half-sister)

Maysun (older paternal half-sister)

Nahuel (older paternal half-brother)

Jennifer (older paternal half-sister)

Blake (younger paternal half-bother) X

Christina (younger paternal half-sister) X

Lucina Stewart (younger paternal half-sister)

 **Special characteristics:**

 **Abilities:** Limited vampire abilities

 **Special abilities:** Energy absorption

* * *

 _"He's my half brother and a hybrid like me. I don't know him well since we've never met until recently."_

Nahuel on Jonathan

 **Jonathan** was a human/vampire hybrid and one of Joham's children with the ability to absorb energy from others. He was the main antagonist of The Other Half and A Reason To Smile where he started a vendetta against Krystal Diamond in revenge for his mate Olivia's death at Lucas Stone's actions.

To end this, he enlists the help of Miley Ray, Krystal's tormentor, due to her hatred for Krystal and used her to capture Krystal with the express purpose of killing her so that Lucas will suffer the same way he has. However in the end, Jonathan was destroyed by the Olympic coven.

* * *

 **Biography:**

 **Early life:**

Jonathan was born in the year 2000 in Philadelphia, Pennsylvania to a military mother who named him after her father. She died after giving birth to Jonathan and was raised by his older half sisters and his father Joham. Sometime later, Jonathan met Olivia, a member of the Volturi, who became his mate as the two were deep in love. In 2015 when Jonathan came to visit Olivia in Volterra, the Volturi told him that she was killed by Lucas Stone, a member of the Cullen family, leaving out the fact that what Lucas did to Olivia was an accident to save Renesmee Cullen. Hearing the news about Olivia's death angers Jonathan causing him to swear revenge on Lucas for killing his mate.

 _ **The Other Half & A Reason To Smile**_

 _"Oh so it's my fault Olivia was brought up by the most sick and twisted coven in all of existence? My fault that she and her siblings kidnapped Nessie and try to kill us? My fault that she hypnotized Nessie to believe she's a part of their coven and that the only way I could break that trance is to break Olivia's concentration by sending her straight to the wall? The wall which had a torch that fell on her and turned her into ash? You think that by taking Krystal is the way to avenge Olivia because she brought this on herself is so I would suffer like you had? Well guess what Jonathan, you're pathetic."_

Lucas's provocation

After learning about who Lucas and the Cullens are, Jonathan goes to Forks, Washington to find some information about Lucas to plot his revenge. He comes across the Quiluete tribe's land numerous times doing so and quickly leaves. Jonathan then comes across Miley Ray one day in the woods. Hearing that Miley knows about Lucas and his hatred to Lucas's mate Krystal Diamond was the perfect opportunity for Jonathan. He offers Miley to help her in exchange for her service. She agrees to it and Jonathan changes her into a vampire.

Jonathan made sure that Miley was totally loyal to him, and was surprised at how readily she believed he had changed her out of love. Miley sought out to first kill Krystal's father Roark Diamond while Jonathan goes to Krystal's house and take a piece of her clothing. Seeing that Krystal is being protected by the Cullens and the pack, Jonathan has Miley create an army of newborn vampires to attack the Cullens distracting them while he captures Krystal. He succeeds and ties Krystal up in an abandon factory where Jonathan plans to torture Krystal before she dies so that Lucas will suffer the same way he has. Before that could happen, Miley and Jonathan has to go handle some of the members of the newborn army to be under control. During that, they were encountered by Jonathan's half brother Nahuel who takes off to tell the Cullens of what he heard while he's being chased by the newborn army ordered by Miley. Miley and Jonathan returned to Krystal where they started torturing her by Miley stabbing into Krystal's leg as Jonathan records it on video until Krystal spit into Miley's eyes causing her to cry in disgust as she leaves with Jonathan going after her. Krystal then escapes the room she was in and tries to leave but Miley and Jonathan caught her and Miley was about to kill Krystal until Lucas came and fights them off. Jonathan and Miley had the advantage due to their gifts with Jonathan mainly taking Lucas's energy. They were about to rip Lucas's head off when Krystal distracted Jonathan and Miley by cutting herself drawing blood out giving Lucas enough time to break free. Jonathan was sent flying out of the factory by Lucas and comes back to see Miley hesitating when Lucas told her that Jonathan only used her. He attempts to finish off Lucas by himself when Miley suddenly turns on him. Lucas then caused a fire when he shot an aura sphere at a fuse box and Jonathan threw Miley in the fire killing him. Jonathan goes after Lucas who has Krystal in his arms as he jumps in the air to escape but was yanked down by Jonathan causing Lucas to drop Krystal where she hit her head and was believed to be instantly killed. This angers Lucas as he attacks Jonathan and bit him and was about to kill Jonathan but controlled himself in the end. Jonathan tries to attack Lucas when he was let go only to be stopped by the Cullens where he was destroyed by Edward and Emmett Cullen, Bella Swan, Jasper Hale and Jacob Black.

 _ **Long Live Life**_

Jonathan was brought back to life in metal form under the control of a half-human half-vampire hybrid named Skai who was planning to get revenge on Lucien Summers by killing his mate Luna Snow using the sword IL Mietitore Capacità where it controls gifted vampires dead and alive. Jonathan was seen with a few metal vampires attacking the Black pack and the Cullens in Minnesota where he attacked Krystal but ended up fighting Lucas. However, Skai lost the battle and the sword was destroyed bringing Jonathan back to where he was to the dead.

* * *

 **Physical appearance:**

Jonathan is a beautiful young man with pale skin, green eyes and extremely attractive features. He is five foot and ten inches tall with short light brown hair with a muscular but thin body.

Like all vampire hybrids, he has a rapid beating heart and blood circulating in his body. His skin glows in the sunlight instead of sparkling allowing him to blend in with humans. Unlike Renesmee and Lucina who feeds off of animal blood, Jonathan lives on human blood.

* * *

 **Personality and traits:**

Not much about Jonathan's personality is shown but he is known to have a grudge against Lucas for killing his mate. He appears to be blind as he won't listen to reason and do what he believes is right. Like all vampires, Jonathan easily persuades others to do what he wishes as seen to when he asked Miley for his help. He is also shown to be a good actor pretending to Miley that he loves her only for her to remain loyal to him.

* * *

 **Powers and abilities:**

Jonathan shows to be a strong fighter. As a vampire hybrid, he displays the same abilities of full vampires, supernatural senses, strength, and speed, but to a lesser degree though none of the less. His skin is harder than granite and his bones, including his razor sharp teeth and nails, are nearly unbreakable. Because of his human traits, he can easily blend in with humans and hide his physical abilities and is also venomous.

 **Energy absorption:**

 _"Well if you must know, Johnny here has the power to absorb the energy of any living being he touches. It makes it easier for him to suck blood out of the humans."_

Miley on Jonathan's gift

Jonathan's special ability is to absorb energy from any living being by physical contact. Absorbing the energy drains their life force making them weak. According to Lucas, the feeling was like coming out of deep water that even vampires felt like gasping for air. His gift can also bypass mental defense such as Lucas's aura.

* * *

 **Relationships:**

Jonathan was the son of Jonathan and half-brother of Serena, Maysun, Nahuel, Jennifer, Blake, Christina and Lucina Stewart and was Olivia's mate. Miley Ray was a pawn he had created to deceive her with devotion.

 **Olivia:**

Olivia was a member of the Volturi and Jonathan's mate. The two met when Olivia was turned into a vampire and joined the Volturi. There, the two fell in love and became mates.

Jonathan was very upset when Olivia died. When he heard from the Volturi that Lucas was Olivia's killer, Jonathan aimed to kill Lucas's mate Krystal for retribution.

 **Miley Ray:**

 _"Consider it a few weeks off to get to know my new beau."_

Miley Ray was a vampire who Jonathan created using her as a tool to get his revenge on Lucas.

Jonathan turned her into a vampire as a means for her to be used as a tool due to her knowledge of the Cullens and Lucas. To earn her devotion, he lied to her, telling her that he started falling in love with her. In truth, he said that so that she would be loyal to him, and was still in love with his former deceased mate Olivia. When Miley returns her feelings to him, her advances disgust Jonathan but keeps up with the façade.

Lucas tries to make Miley believe him by telling her the truth that Jonathan was still in love with Olivia. Miley at first denied it but later turned on Jonathan until she was thrown into the fire by him where she died.

* * *

 **Appearances:**

 _The Other Half_

 _A Reason To Smile_

 _Long Live Life_

* * *

 **We got a couple more of Joham's kids. Please review and go to my poll.**


	39. Blake

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Twilight characters or anything Twilight related. All information belongs to Stephanie Meyer and the Twilight wiki website.**

* * *

 **Blake**

* * *

 **Biographical Info:**

 **Born:** 2010; Cleveland

 **Died:** March of 2020 (by the Black pack)

 **Physical Description:**

 **Species** : Human/vampire hybrid

 **Gender:** Male

 **Height:** 5'9"

 **Hair Color:** Black

 **Eye Color:** Blue

 **Skin Color:** Pale

 **Family Info:**

 **Family members:**

Christina (younger paternal half-sister) X

Joham (father) X

Unnamed mother X

Serena (older paternal half-sister)

Maysun (older paternal half-sister)

Nahuel (older paternal half-brother)

Jennifer (older paternal half-sister)

Jonathan (older paternal half-brother) X

Lucina Stewart (younger paternal half-sister)

 **Special characteristics:**

 **Abilities:** Limited vampire abilities

 **Special abilities:** Ability detection

 **Affiliation:**

 **Loyalty:** Joham

* * *

 _"We swear we don't know where our dad is!"_

Blake on Joham

 **Blake** was a human/vampire hybrid and one of Joham's children with the ability to detect other vampires with special abilities. He and his half-sister Christina were ordered by Joham to take Joham's youngest daughter Lucina Stewart from the Cullens. He escapes from the Cullen's grasp and informs Joham of the update on Lucina and later Joham captures Lucina himself only for the Cullens to had let Joham do that while Blake was caught by the Black pack and was destroyed before his father.

* * *

 **Biography:**

 **Early life:**

Blake was born in Cleveland after his mother died giving birth to him. He was raised by his older half-sisters and father Joham along with his other half-sister Christina who was born the same day at the same time from a different mother. He has since then been on his own after reaching full maturity but has been close to Christina.

 _ **Full Of Surprises**_

Joham has been in contact with Blake and Christina telling them to keep an eye on his latest victim Tiffany Stewart who is pregnant with his child. The two of them try to find her at her apartment in Washington but she was not there. Blake and Christina were in the city of Forks when Blake detected vampires with special abilities with his gift around him. He and Christina came across the land where they found Tiffany, still pregnant, with the Cullens. Their arrival alerted Alice Cullen who saw them in her visions and the two took off before Edward Cullen and Lucas Stone could catch them. Blake and Christina returned to inform Joham of the situation. Joham has Blake changed Richard into a vampire to create an army of newborn vampires and have them distract some of the Cullens while Joham goes in and takes Tiffany's baby Lucina Stewart after hearing she is born. During that, Blake and Christina had some of the Cullens and the pack chase after them to lead them away from the Cullen house and both of them got away. However, Joham failed to take Lucina because of Lucas Stone and tries to come up with another way and Blake tells him that Lucina may possess a gift for a hybrid.

In March, Blake and Christina were ordered by Joham to try to capture Lucina again. The two of them did so along with another vampire and found Lucina by herself outside the Cullen house and captured her undetected by Christina's mist. As they were running however, Lucas and Krystal Diamond caught up to them due to Lucina's mental communication bypassing Christina's mist to Lucas. Lucas sends Krystal an aura sphere for her to throw it at the mist but before that, Blake got away while the accompanied vampire used is gift to transform into Blake to take his place. While he and Christina got caught by Lucas and Krystal saving Lucina and the Cullens destroyed them, Blake informed Joham of the situation and this time Joham had a plan.

Joham was able to come to Forks again and take Lucina from Tiffany after hearing about those two's special abilities. However, while Joham was with Lucina, Blake was somehow being chased by members of the Black pack and was caught and brought over to where Joham and Lucina are, along with the Cullens and the rest of the Black pack. It turns out the Cullens wanted Joham to take Lucina as they were aware of his plans. Soon Blake was destroyed by the Black pack and shortly after, his father.

 _ **Long Live Life**_

Blake was brought back to life in metal form under the control of a half-human half-vampire hybrid named Skai who was planning to get revenge on Lucien Summers by killing his mate Luna Snow using the sword IL Mietitore Capacità where it controls gifted vampires dead and alive. Blake was seen fighting the Cullens at school along with many other metal vampires. However, Skai lost the battle and the sword was destroyed bringing Blake back to where he was to the dead.

* * *

 **Physical appearance:**

Blake is a beautiful young man with pale skin, blue eyes and extremely attractive features. He is five foot and nine inches tall with shaggy black hair.

Like all vampire hybrids, he has a rapid beating heart and blood circulating in his body. His skin glows in the sunlight instead of sparkling allowing him to blend in with humans. Unlike Renesmee and Lucina who feeds off of animal blood, Blake lives on human blood.

* * *

 **Personality and traits:**

Blake appears to be dedicated to his father than some of his siblings. He is shown to be a bit like Joham which is why he isn't close to his other siblings besides Christina.

* * *

 **Powers and abilities: ability detection:**

Blake has the ability to detect other vampires with special abilities. Whenever Blake feels its presence, it tells him that a gifted vampire is around him. It also gives him the location of said vampire of where they are at.

* * *

 **Relationships:**

Blake is the son of Joham and the half-brother of Christina, Serena, Maysun, Nahuel, Jennifer, Jonathan and Lucina Stewart.

* * *

 **Appearances:**

 _Full Of Surprises_

 _Long Live Life_

* * *

 **We got one more of Joham's kids. Please review and go to my poll. Also, I was reading another story on this website and once again, Debbie Hicks was at it with these reviews like she's writing the story. It looks like I'm not the only victim. Debbie, get your own account and write your own stories, it's not that hard. Stop writing things that are not involved in Twilight with the venom, Vulcans or something dark theme. Please! We don't like it! They are not helpful reviews, that's you taking over our story!**


	40. Christina

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Twilight characters or anything Twilight related. All information belongs to Stephanie Meyer and the Twilight wiki website.**

* * *

 **Christina**

* * *

 **Biographical Info:**

 **Born:** 2010; Cincinnati

 **Died:** March of 2020 (by the Olympic coven)

 **Physical Description:**

 **Species** : Human/vampire hybrid

 **Gender:** Female

 **Height:** 5'5"

 **Hair Color:** Black

 **Eye Color:** Grey

 **Skin Color:** Pale

 **Family Info:**

 **Family members:**

Blake (older paternal half-brother) X

Joham (father) X

Unnamed mother X

Serena (older paternal half-sister)

Maysun (older paternal half-sister)

Nahuel (older paternal half-brother)

Jennifer (older paternal half-sister)

Jonathan (older paternal half-brother) X

Lucina Stewart (younger paternal half-sister)

 **Special characteristics:**

 **Abilities:** Limited vampire abilities

 **Special abilities:** Mist viel

 **Affiliation:**

 **Loyalty:** Joham

* * *

 _"He has a bunch of theories to try out on gifted hybrids and he wanted her."_

Christina on Joham

 **Christina** was a human/vampire hybrid and one of Joham's children with the ability to turn into white mist whenever she runs very fast and use her mist to block out vampires' senses and gifts. She and her half-brother Blake were ordered by Joham to take Joham's youngest daughter Lucina Stewart from the Cullens. However, she was caught and destroyed by the Cullens when she had Lucina.

* * *

 **Biography:**

 **Early life:**

Christina was born Cincinnati after her mother died giving birth to her. She was raised by her older half-sisters and father Joham along with her half-brother Blake who born the same day at the same time from a different mother. She has since then been on her own after reaching full maturity but has been close to Blake.

 _ **Full Of Surprises**_

Joham has been in contact with Blake and Christina telling them to keep an eye on his latest victim Tiffany Stewart who is pregnant with his child. The two of them try to find her at her apartment in Washington but she was not there. Blake and Christina were in the city of Forks when Blake detected vampires with special abilities around him. He and Christina came across the land where they found Tiffany, still pregnant, with the Cullens. Their arrival alerted Alice Cullen who saw them in her visions and the two took off in Christina's mist before Edward Cullen and Lucas Stone could catch them. Blake and Christina returned to inform Joham of the situation. Joham has Blake changed Richard into a vampire to create an army of newborn vampires and have them distract some of the Cullens while Joham goes in and takes Tiffany's baby Lucina Stewart after hearing she is born. During that, Blake and Christina had some of the Cullens and the pack chase after them to lead them away from the Cullen house and both of them got away with Christina's mist when Krystal Diamond nearly caught up to them. However, Joham failed to take Lucina because of Lucas Stone and tries to come up with another way and Blake tells him that Lucina may possess a gift for a hybrid.

In March, Blake and Christina were ordered by Joham to try to capture Lucina again. The two of them did so along with another vampire and found Lucina by herself outside the Cullen house and captured her undetected by Christina's mist. As they were running however, Lucas and Krystal caught up to them due to Lucina's mental communication bypassing Christina's mist to Lucas. Lucas sends Krystal an aura sphere for her to throw it at the mist but before that, Blake got away while the accompanied vampire used is gift to transform into Blake to take his place. Christina and her partner were caught by the Cullens and after telling them that she honestly has no idea where Joham is, she was destroyed by the Cullens.

 _ **Long Live Life**_

Christina was brought back to life in metal form under the control of a half-human half-vampire hybrid named Skai who was planning to get revenge on Lucien Summers by killing his mate Luna Snow using the sword IL Mietitore Capacità where it controls gifted vampires dead and alive. Christina was seen fighting the Cullens at school along with many other metal vampires. However, Skai lost the battle and the sword was destroyed bringing Christina back to where she was to the dead.

* * *

 **Physical appearance:**

Christina is a beautiful young girl with pale skin, grey eyes and extremely attractive features. She is five foot and five inches tall with short black hair.

Like all vampire hybrids, she has a rapid beating heart and blood circulating in her body. Her skin glows in the sunlight instead of sparkling allowing her to blend in with humans. Unlike Renesmee and Lucina who feeds off of animal blood, Christina lives on human blood. She is also not venomous.

* * *

 **Personality and traits:**

Christina appears to be dedicated to her father than some of her siblings. Like Blake, she is shown to be a bit like Joham which is why she isn't close to her other siblings besides Blake.

* * *

 **Powers and abilities: mist veil:**

Christina has the gift to turn into white mist whenever she runs very fast. With it, she can avoid being detected by psychic gifts such as Edward's mind reading and Alice's visions and can also use her mist to the same effect on others. She uses this gift mostly to escape easily.

At first, Christina's gift can only block out other vampire's senses and also leaves behind a small trail of their scent but after awhile, Christina's gift was developed to also block special abilities and leave no scent behind.

* * *

 **Relationships:**

Christina is the daughter of Joham and the half-sister of Blake, Serena, Maysun, Nahuel, Jennifer, Jonathan and Lucina Stewart.

* * *

 **Appearances:**

 _Full Of Surprises_

 _Long Live Life_

* * *

 **That's all of Joham's kids. Next up, the Black pack! I'm not gonna do the Uley pack since they don't appear much in my series. Please review and go to my poll.**


	41. The Black Pack

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Twilight characters or anything Twilight related. All information belongs to Stephanie Meyer and the Twilight wiki website.**

* * *

 **The Black Pack**

* * *

 **Founding Info:**

 **Time of foundation:**

September, 2006 (Forks, Washington)

2038 (Minneapolis, Minnesota)

 **Founded by:** Jacob Black

 **Alias:**

Jacob's pack

Jacob Black's pack

 **Membership information:**

 **Pack members:**

 **Forks:**

Jacob Black (Alpha)

Leah Clearwater (Beta)

Embry Call (Third-in-command; novels only)

Seth Clearwater (Third-in-command; movies only)

Quil Ateara V (novels only)

Jayden Rivers

Zack Rivers

Kevin Cress

Tom Gardener

Maya Seagal

Evan Black

Sarah Black

 **Minnesota:**

Evan Black (Alpha)

Sarah Black (Beta)

Garrett Walker (Third-in-command)

Colby Clearwater

Derrick Call

Roxanne Dallas

Isaiah Ateara

Roman Hobbs

 **Magical characteristics:**

 **Special abilities:**

Jacob Black: Alpha voice/Superior strength

Leah Clearwater: Superior speed

Seth Clearwater: Superior hearing

Evan Black: Alpha voice/Superior strength/Telepathy (human)/Shield penetration

Sarah Black: Thought projection/Shield penetration

Colby Clearwater: Superior hearing

Roxanne Dallas: Superior speed

 **Affiliation:**

 **Occupation:**

Students

Protectors of La Push and the Olympic coven

 **Loyalty:**

The Quileute tribe

Olympic coven

Uley pack

* * *

The **Black pack** , also known as **Jacob Black's pack** , is formed when Sam Uley and his pack planned to kill Bella and Renesmee Cullen in _Breaking Dawn_ , and prompted Jacob to embrace his rightful position as Alpha and break away from Sam's pack.

This pack consists initially of three wolves, Jacob Black, Seth Clearwater, and Leah Clearwater. In the novel, Embry Call and Quil Ateara V joined after tension between the Cullens and the Uley pack was resolved. At the end of 2006, both packs take in new members due to the increasing number of vampires. While Jacob is the Alpha, Leah and Embry act as his right and left hands, respectively. In 2038, Jacob and the Cullens came across another family from the Quileute tribe in Minnesota, the Walkers, and decided to form a new pack with Jacob's kids Evan and Sarah Black and Leah, Seth, Embry and Quil's children as well as the Walker's son. That pack consist of Evan as Alpha, Sarah as Beta and Garrett Walker as third-in-command along with Colby Clearwater, Derrick Call, Roxanne Dallas, Isaiah Ateara and Garrett's cousin Roman Hobbs.

* * *

 **(A/N: History on the formation of the pack in Breaking Dawn can be read from the wiki website.)**

 _ **A New Life**_

Eight years since the confrontation with the Volturi, the Black pack continues their job as protectors. In July of 2015, the pack was informed by Jacob of the arrival of Lucas Stone and the Cullens being cautious of him due to Lucas being immune to Alice, Jasper and Edward's gift. But after Jacob spent time with Lucas, he and the Cullens agreed that Lucas is no threat as he was accepted into the family after being turned into a vampire.

 _ **The Other Half & A Reason To Smile**_

The Black pack along with the Uley pack came across a scent of a hybrid coming on their land numerous times for mysterious reasons. It was revealed that the hybrid is Jonathan who wanted revenge on Lucas for killing his mate Olivia. Both packs were chasing after Jonathan who came on their land when he suddenly disappeared in a flash leaving the packs in confusion on how he escaped. Jonathan returned along with Miley Ray and the pack once again were chasing after Jonathan when Miley used her gifts to assist Jonathan and the pack were unconscious until they were woken up by Jacob, Lucas and Renesmee and went off to find Krystal Diamond.

 _ **Happily Ever After**_

The Black pack assists the Cullens setting the ceremony for Lucas and Krystal's wedding. They attend the ceremony and then reception to celebrate the next day.

 _ **Full Of Surprises**_

New members of the pack arrived; Jayden and Zack Rivers, Kevin Cress, Tom Gardener and Maya Seagal. The Black and Uley pack were informed that Lucas's friend Tiffany Stewart is pregnant with Joham's child. Knowing that he's harming humans for his own experiments, both packs assist on protecting Tiffany from Joham.

The packs new members and Jacob stayed at the Cullen's house while the rest along with the Uley packed assisted some of the Cullens in chasing after Joham's kids, Blake and Christina but the two escaped. It turns out to be a goose chase when Joham has an army of newborn vampires sent to the Cullen house while Joham tries to take Tiffany's daughter Lucina Stewart but fails when the pack joins the Cullens and assist them and Lucas stops Joham but lets him escape.

The pack later assist the Cullens on finding Lucina when she was reported missing but can't find her scent for some reason. After Lucina was found, the pack came across Blake's scent when he was supposed to be killed by the Cullens. The pack was in on the Cullen's plan to find Joham and end him. Jacob, Leah, Seth, Maya and Tom fight off Joham who wanted Lucina while keeping her away from him while Jayden, Zack, Kevin, Embry and Quil went to find the real Blake and caught him bring him over to the Cullens who has caught Joham.

The Cullens were about to kill Joham until the Volturi arrived to see what was going on. Aro meets Tiffany and Lucina and eagerly asked them to join their coven which was refused by an angered Lucas. After Lucas rant out about the Volturi's failure of their job, the Volturi killed Joham and returned to Volterra. According to Edward, Lucas's words impacted them although it'll 'take time for them to admit it,' he said. Everyone soon threw Lucas in the air as a celebration for everything he has done for the coven.

 _ **Value In Beliefs**_

Near the end of the story, Seth, Leah and Embry were with the Cullens at their place showing Seth and Embry's babies, Leah is pregnant. They soon meet Jalen Long from the Detroit coven who has become Tiffany's mate and to start over his new life as a vampire by joining the Cullens.

 _ **Have A Purpose**_

The pack attended Tiffany and Jalen's wedding months after Jalen joined the Cullens. The pack was then called by Jacob for a search for Jemma, who has been with the Cullens for awhile and suddenly disappeared and are unable to find her due to having no scent. The pack made an area for the Cullens to make a scene when encountering Jemma and Raymundo by using their scent to mask the Cullen's so that they can deceitfully uncover the two's involvement about the Volturi. After the downfall of Volturi caused by the Romanian coven, both packs are part of the new Volturi with the Cullens.

 _ **A Christmas Surprise**_

Six months after the events from the last story, the Black pack celebrate Christmas at the Cullen's place with them, Jacob and Renesmee's kids, Evan Black and Sarah Black along with Charlie, Sue, Renee, Bryce Summers' foster family, Elena and Asher Pennington with their daughter Melissa Pennington who is the goddaughter of Jalen, and Tiffany and Lucina's family where the Cullens tell the guests about the supernatural and retelling the events from Twilight to Have A Purpose since they bend the law of not exposing the existence to humans where if vampires are civilized and have living family members connected to them, it is safe to tell them as long as they don't reveal it to other humans.

 _ **Fourteen Years Later**_

Jacob, Evan and Sarah left the pack when the Cullens decided to now move to another state. In 2038, the Cullens were in Minneapolis, Minnesota where they meet Brian Walker and his family whose great grandfather Vin Walker was a former member of the tribe when the Cullens first came to Forks. However, he and his follower Jesse Hobbs left the tribe due to a disagreement to trust the Cullens because of their diet. The Walkers trust the Cullens but the family would still like to remake the treaty the same back in Forks. Since then, a new pack was form after bringing Seth and Leah Clearwater, Embry Call and Quil Ateara and their families so that the kids will be able to phase and Evan was made the Alpha of the pack with Sarah as second in command while Jacob and Brian were the tribal council leaders. The pack includes Brian's son Garrett Walker who is third-in-command, his cousin Roman Hobbs, Colby Clearwater, Derrick Call, Roxanne Dallas and Isaiah Ateara.

 _ **Long Live Life**_

The pack was ambushed by metal vampires, gifted vampires alive and dead and was assisted by the Cullens. It was soon revealed that the metal vampires were led by Skai using the sword, IL Mietitore Capacità. The Cullens sent Luna Snow and Lucien Summers away along with Sarah and Evan while sending Luna and Damien Grant's family to Red Lake for protection.

After Skai's downfall, they attended Luna and Lucien's wedding.

* * *

 **Members:**

In addition to Jacob, Seth, and Leah, the pack comprises Embry Call and Quil Ateara V. Leah eventually became the second-in-command of the pack, which Quil called "Beta". At the end of _Breaking Dawn_ , the pack has gained three unnamed young members. According to _The Twilight Saga: The Official Illustrated Guide_ , Embry the third-in-command. In _Full Of Surprises_ , the pack gained five new members; Jayden and Zack Rivers, Kevin Cress, Tom Gardener and Maya Seagal. In _Long Live Life,_ a new pack was formed in Minnesota with Evan and Sarah Black, Garrett Walker, Roman Hobbs, Colby Clearwater, Derrick Call and Roxanne Dallas.

 **Forks:**

Jacob Black

 **Position:** Alpha

 **Extra capability:** Strongest wolf/Alpha voice

* * *

Leah Clearwater

 **Position:** Beta/Second-in-command

 **Extra capability:** Improved speed

* * *

Seth Clearwater

 **Position:** Third-in-command (movies only)

 **Extra capability:** Improved hearing

* * *

Embry Call

 **Position:** Third-in-command (novels only)

* * *

Quil Ateara V

 **Position:** Member (novels only)

* * *

Jayden Rivers

 **Position:** Member

* * *

Zack Rivers

 **Position:** Member

* * *

Kevin Cress

 **Position:** Member

* * *

Tom Gardener

 **Position:** Member

* * *

Maya Seagal

 **Position:** Member

* * *

 **Minnesota:**

Evan Black

 **Position:** Alpha

 **Extra capability:** Strongest wolf/Alpha voice/telepathy (human)/shield penetration

* * *

Sarah Black

 **Position:** Beta/Second-in-command

 **Extra capability:** Thought projection/shield penetration

* * *

Garrett Walker

 **Position:** Third-in-command

* * *

Colby Clearwater

 **Position:** Member

 **Extra capability:** Improved hearing

* * *

Derrick Call

 **Position:** Member

* * *

Roxanne Dallas

 **Position:** Member

 **Extra capability:** Improved speed

* * *

Isaiah Ateara

 **Position:** Member

* * *

Roman Hobbs

 **Position:** Member

* * *

 **Black pack extension:**

 **The Uley pack:** After Jacob's imprinting on Renesmee, the two packs have since worked out their differences and once again become a team. Since there is no way to dispatch the pack, the two packs decide to combine forces to protect the Quileute traditional lands and Forks.

 **Cullen family:** While still having differences with the Uley pack, the Black pack members take on the responsibility of protecting Bella while she is pregnant, which subsequently forces them to co-operate with the Cullens as well. After Jacob imprinted on Renesmee, he has since become more interconnected to the Cullens, and even counts her as part of his family. He also thinks of Bella as one, even though he was once in love with her. Other than protecting the Quileute lands, the Black pack, specifically Jacob, assign themselves the Cullens' protection as their jobs.

 **The Swan and Dwyer families:** Through Renesmee, Jacob becomes as connected to Charlie and Renée as he is to the Cullens. He goes as far as to tell Charlie about his magical heritage and Bella's "change" to keep the Cullens in Forks, knowing that Charlie is the reason that they would leave at all. As of now, Charlie and Renee know about supernaturals and Renesmee's nature. Renée's second husband, Phil Dwyer, can also be counted as an indirect relative to the families.

 **The Snow and Grant families:** Through Damien and Korrina respectively, Sarah and Evan becomes connected to Maureen and Calvin as members of the Cullen family. Thanks to the new improved laws with the Cullens as the new Volturi, both Maureen and Calvin know about the supernatural.

* * *

 **And now we go to each members of the pack. Please review and go to my poll.**


	42. Jayden Rivers

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Twilight characters or anything Twilight related. All information belongs to Stephanie Meyer and the Twilight wiki website.**

* * *

 **Jayden Rivers**

* * *

 **Biological Info:**

 **Born:** 2002

 **Changed:** 2019

 **Physical description:**

 **Species:** Shape-shifter

 **Gender:** Male

 **Height:** 6'4"

 **Hair color:** Black

 **Skin color:** Russet

 **Family info:**

 **Family members:**

Zack Rivers (younger twin brother)

 **Special characteristics:**

 **Bloodline:** Ateara and Black lines

 **Affiliation:**

Member of the Black pack

 **Loyalty:**

Quileute tribe

Black pack

Uley pack

Olympic coven

* * *

 _"_ _You can try but he'll never will."_

Jayden on Zack

 **Jayden Rivers** is a member of the Black pack introduced in Full Of Surprises. He is the serious twin brother of Zack Rivers and a relative of the Blacks and Atearas.

* * *

 **Biography:**

 **Early life:**

Jayden Rivers was born and grew up in La Push with his family and is the older twin brother of Zack Rivers by ten minutes. He hears about the Quileute legends and unlike the others who never believed it before, Jayden does but he never thought they were actually real. At the age of seventeen, Jayden phase into a wolf before Zack who phase after witnessing his brother's transformation in surprise. Jayden was startled of the transformation but got used to it in the end and was recruited to join the Black pack along with his brother.

 _ **Full Of Surprises**_

Jayden made his appearance in his wolf form where he met up with the rest of the members of the Black pack and the Uley pack where Jacob Black informs them of Tiffany Stewart being the latest victim of Joham creating a "super race" of hybrids by getting human women pregnant. Knowing that he's harming humans for his own experiments, both packs assist on protecting Tiffany from Joham.

Jayden was seen outside the Cullen house along with Zack, Tom Gardener, Maya Seagal and Kevin Cress standing guard while the rest of the pack minus Jacob assist some of the Cullens on catching Joham's kids Blake and Christina. However, the Cullens and the pack were ambushed by newborn vampires led by Joham but they destroyed the army and Joham failed to get Lucina Stewart although he vows to have her.

After Joham's second failed attempt to get Lucina, the Cullens filled the pack in on the plan. Jayden was with Zack, Kevin, Embry Call and Quil Ateara catching Blake who was supposed to be killed by the Cullens. They succeeded on capturing him and brought him over to the Cullens where they have Joham. The Cullens were about to kill Joham until the Volturi arrived to see what was going on. Aro meets Tiffany and Lucina and eagerly asked them to join their coven which was refused by an angered Lucas. After Lucas rant out about the Volturi's failure of their job, the Volturi killed Joham after Blake was already destroyed by Zack and returned to Volterra. According to Edward, Lucas's words impacted them although it'll 'take time for them to admit it,' he said. Everyone soon threw Lucas in the air as a celebration for everything he has done for the coven.

 _ **Have A Purpose**_

To uncover the mystery about the Volturi's future and Jemma and Raymundo's idea with the Cullens, Jayden along with Tom, Maya, Zack and Kevin made an area for the Cullens to make a scene when encountering Jemma and Raymundo by using their scent to mask the Cullen's so that they can deceitfully uncover the two's involvement about the Volturi.

* * *

 **Physical appearance:**

Jayden has the traditional features of a Native American; black hair, light brown eyes, russet skin and is six feet and four inches tall.

Jayden's wolf form is described as having brown black fur with a grey spot.

* * *

 **Personality and traits:**

Jayden is the serious one of the pack after finding out that the legends of Quileute tribe are true even though he's always believed in them. By joining the Black pack, Jayden isn't prejudice of the Cullens like Seth Clearwater is of them thinking them as people than vampires.

* * *

 **Appearances:**

 _Full Of Surprises_

 _Have A Purpose_

* * *

 **That's one member down and a couple more to go. Please review and go to my poll.**


	43. Zack Rivers

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Twilight characters or anything Twilight related. All information belongs to Stephanie Meyer and the Twilight wiki website.**

* * *

 **Zack Rivers**

* * *

 **Biological Info:**

 **Born:** 2002

 **Changed:** 2019

 **Physical description:**

 **Species:** Shape-shifter

 **Gender:** Male

 **Height:** 6'2"

 **Hair color:** Black

 **Skin color:** Russet

 **Family info:**

 **Family members:**

Jayden Rivers (older twin brother)

 **Special characteristics:**

 **Bloodline:** Ateara and Black lines

 **Affiliation:**

Member of the Black pack

 **Loyalty:**

Quileute tribe

Black pack

Uley pack

Olympic coven

* * *

 _"_ _Sorry, I just can't believe this is finally happening. I've been waiting my whole life for this since I first phased."_

 **Zack Rivers** is a member of the Black pack introduced in Full Of Surprises. He is the younger twin brother of Jayden Rivers that is most excited of his duties and a relative of the Black and the Atearas.

* * *

 **Biography:**

 **Early life:**

Zack Rivers was born and grew up in La Push with his family and is the younger twin brother of Jayden Rivers by ten minutes. He hears about the Quileute legends and unlike his brother, Zack believes them to be myths. However, Zack witnessed Jayden phase into a wolf for the first time causing Zack to phase from shock. Although, Zack was startled of his transformation, he was however excited to take on vampires and his duty as a shape shifter. Soon he along with his brother was recruited to join the Black pack.

 _ **Full Of Surprises**_

Zack made his appearance in his wolf form where he met up with the rest of the members of the Black pack and the Uley pack where Jacob Black informs them of Tiffany Stewart being the latest victim of Joham creating a "super race" of hybrids by getting human women pregnant. Knowing that he's harming humans for his own experiments, both packs assist on protecting Tiffany from Joham. Zack is shown to be very excited about this to take on a vampire.

Zack was seen outside the Cullen house along with Jayden, Tom Gardener, Maya Seagal and Kevin Cress standing guard while the rest of the pack minus Jacob assist some of the Cullens on catching Joham's kids Blake and Christina. However, the Cullens and the pack were ambushed by newborn vampires led by Joham but they destroyed the army and Joham failed to get Lucina Stewart although he vows to have her.

After Joham's second failed attempt to get Lucina, the Cullens filled the pack in on the plan. Zack was with Jayden, Kevin, Embry Call and Quil Ateara catching Blake who was supposed to be killed by the Cullens. They succeeded on capturing him and brought him over to the Cullens where they have Joham and Zack destroyed Blake before Joham was next. The Cullens were about to kill Joham until the Volturi arrived to see what was going on. Aro meets Tiffany and Lucina and eagerly asked them to join their coven which was refused by an angered Lucas. After Lucas rant out about the Volturi's failure of their job, the Volturi killed Joham and returned to Volterra. According to Edward, Lucas's words impacted them although it'll 'take time for them to admit it,' he said. Everyone soon threw Lucas in the air as a celebration for everything he has done for the coven.

 _ **Have A Purpose**_

To uncover the mystery about the Volturi's future and Jemma and Raymundo's idea with the Cullens, Zack along with Tom, Maya, Jayden and Kevin made an area for the Cullens to make a scene when encountering Jemma and Raymundo by using their scent to mask the Cullen's so that they can deceitfully uncover the two's involvement about the Volturi.

* * *

 **Physical appearance:**

Although Zack never made an appearance in his human form, he would have the traditional features of a Native American; black hair, russet skin and is six feet and two inches tall.

Zack's wolf form is described as having light brownish.

* * *

 **Personality and traits:**

Zack is less serious than his brother Jayden as he is always overexcites himself on his duties. By joining the Black pack, Zack isn't prejudice of the Cullens like Seth Clearwater is of them thinking them as people than vampires.

* * *

 **Appearances:**

 _Full Of Surprises_

 _Have A Purpose_

* * *

 **Yeah, I'm sure the next three members' bio will be short as well. Please review and go to my poll.**


	44. Kevin Cress

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Twilight characters or anything Twilight related. All information belongs to Stephanie Meyer and the Twilight wiki website.**

* * *

 **Kevin Cress**

* * *

 **Biological Info:**

 **Born:** 2002

 **Changed:** 2019

 **Physical description:**

 **Species:** Shape-shifter

 **Gender:** Male

 **Height:** Approximately 6'0"

 **Hair color:** Black

 **Skin color:** Russet

 **Special characteristics:**

 **Bloodline:** Uley line

 **Affiliation:**

Member of the Black pack

 **Loyalty:**

Quileute tribe

Black pack

Uley pack

Olympic coven

* * *

 _"_ _Is there a way to shut him up?"_

Kevin to Jayden on Zack

 **Kevin Cress** is a member of the Black pack introduced in Full of Surprises. He is a distant relative to the Uley family from his father's side.

* * *

 **Biography:**

 **Early life:**

Kevin Cress was born and raised in La Push, Washington living with his father. His mother passed away due to illness. Kevin was taught of the Quileute legends and his family's legacy as protectors, believing them, and hopes that one day he would become a savior to his tribe. His hopes have come true when he phased for the first time and was recruited to join the Black pack. He has since then took his shape shifting duties seriously.

 _ **Full Of Surprises**_

Kevin made his appearance in his wolf form where he met up with the rest of the members of the Black pack and the Uley pack where Jacob Black informs them of Tiffany Stewart being the latest victim of Joham creating a "super race" of hybrids by getting human women pregnant. Knowing that he's harming humans for his own experiments, both packs assist on protecting Tiffany from Joham. Kevin is shown to be very annoyed of Zack Rivers' enthusiasm of his duties and not taking things so seriously.

Kevin was seen outside the Cullen house along with Zack, Jayden Rivers, Tom Gardener and Maya Seagal standing guard while the rest of the pack minus Jacob assist some of the Cullens on catching Joham's kids Blake and Christina. However, the Cullens and the pack were ambushed by newborn vampires led by Joham but they destroyed the army and Joham failed to get Lucina Stewart although he vows to have her.

After Joham's second failed attempt to get Lucina, the Cullens filled the pack in on the plan. Kevin was with Jayden, Zack, Embry Call and Quil Ateara catching Blake who was supposed to be killed by the Cullens. They succeeded on capturing him and brought him over to the Cullens where they have Joham. The Cullens were about to kill Joham until the Volturi arrived to see what was going on. Aro meets Tiffany and Lucina and eagerly asked them to join their coven which was refused by an angered Lucas. After Lucas rant out about the Volturi's failure of their job, the Volturi killed Joham, after Blake was destroyed by Zack earlier, and returned to Volterra. According to Edward, Lucas's words impacted them although it'll 'take time for them to admit it,' he said. Everyone soon threw Lucas in the air as a celebration for everything he has done for the coven.

 _ **Have A Purpose**_

To uncover the mystery about the Volturi's future and Jemma and Raymundo's idea with the Cullens, Kevin along with Tom, Maya, Jayden and Zack made an area for the Cullens to make a scene when encountering Jemma and Raymundo by using their scent to mask the Cullen's so that they can deceitfully uncover the two's involvement about the Volturi.

* * *

 **Physical appearance:**

Although Kevin never made an appearance in his human form, he would have the traditional features of a Native American; black hair, russet skin and at least six feet tall.

Kevin's wolf form is described as having grey and black fur.

* * *

 **Personality and traits:**

Like Jayden, Kevin is very serious about his shape shifting duties and gets annoyed when other members of the pack don't. By joining the Black pack, Kevin isn't prejudice of the Cullens like Seth Clearwater is of them thinking them as people than vampires.

* * *

 **Appearances:**

 _Full Of Surprises_

 _Have A Purpose_

* * *

 **Keep it up, you might be hearing more of the pack members very shortly. Please review and go to my poll.**


	45. Tom Gardener

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Twilight characters or anything Twilight related. All information belongs to Stephanie Meyer and the Twilight wiki website.**

* * *

 **Tom Gardener**

* * *

 **Biological Info:**

 **Born:** 2005

 **Changed:** 2020

 **Physical description:**

 **Species:** Shape-shifter

 **Gender:** Male

 **Height:** Approximately 6'0"

 **Hair color:** Black

 **Skin color:** Russet

 **Special characteristics:**

 **Bloodline:** Ateara line

 **Affiliation:**

Member of the Black pack

 **Loyalty:**

Quileute tribe

Black pack

Uley pack

Olympic coven

* * *

 _"_ _Are you sure we're ready for this?"_

Tom

 **Tom Gardener** is a member of the Black pack and one of the youngest to have phased after Seth Clearwater. He is a relative of the Atearas.

* * *

 **Biography:**

 **Early life:**

Tom Gardener was born in Renton, Washington. His parents died in Seattle from a shooting and Tom moved in with his grandfather, from his father's side, in La Push. He was picked on a lot in school causing Tom to be both hurt and angry. The last straw was when his tormentor humiliated him in front of the school and Tom left the school running until he suddenly phased into a wolf becoming a shape shifter. When he came back home and told his grandfather of the experience, his grandfather explained to him about the Quileute legends and the tribes duties as protectors. Although Tom was timid about his newfound task, he accepts it and joins the Black pack.

 _ **Full Of Surprises**_

Tom made his appearance in his wolf form where he met up with the rest of the members of the Black pack and the Uley pack where Jacob Black informs them of Tiffany Stewart being the latest victim of Joham creating a "super race" of hybrids by getting human women pregnant. Knowing that he's harming humans for his own experiments, both packs assist on protecting Tiffany from Joham. Tom is shown to be nervous about this but is willing to rise to the challenge.

Tom was seen outside the Cullen house along with Zack and Jayden Rivers, Kevin Cress and Maya Seagal standing guard while the rest of the pack minus Jacob assist some of the Cullens on catching Joham's kids Blake and Christina. However, the Cullens and the pack were ambushed by newborn vampires led by Joham but they destroyed the army and Joham failed to get Lucina Stewart although he vows to have her.

After Joham's second failed attempt to get Lucina, the Cullens filled the pack in on the plan. Tom is seen when the Cullens found Joham after allowing him to take Lucina revealing his location and Tom was holding Joham off while getting Lucian away from him until the Cullens finally caught Joham while other members of the Black pack appeared with a captured Blake who was supposed to be dead. After Blake was destroyed, the Cullens were about to kill Joham until the Volturi arrived to see what was going on. Aro meets Tiffany and Lucina and eagerly asked them to join their coven which was refused by an angered Lucas. After Lucas rant out about the Volturi's failure of their job, the Volturi killed Joham, after Blake was destroyed by Zack earlier, and returned to Volterra. According to Edward, Lucas's words impacted them although it'll 'take time for them to admit it,' he said. Everyone soon threw Lucas in the air as a celebration for everything he has done for the coven.

 _ **Have A Purpose**_

To uncover the mystery about the Volturi's future and Jemma and Raymundo's idea with the Cullens, Tom along with Kevin, Maya, Jayden and Zack made an area for the Cullens to make a scene when encountering Jemma and Raymundo by using their scent to mask the Cullen's so that they can deceitfully uncover the two's involvement about the Volturi.

* * *

 **Physical appearance:**

Although Tom never made an appearance in his human form, he would have the traditional features of a Native American; black hair, russet skin and at least six feet tall.

Tom's wolf form is described as having grey light fur with blackish brown.

* * *

 **Personality and traits:**

Tom is known to be nervous of certain things but when it comes to his duties as a protector, he's willing to rise to the challenge. By joining the Black pack, Tom isn't prejudice of the Cullens like Seth Clearwater is of them thinking them as people than vampires.

* * *

 **Appearances:**

 _Full Of Surprises_

 _Have A Purpose_

* * *

 **I'll post the next one in about half an hour. Please review and go to my poll.**


	46. Maya Seagal

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Twilight characters or anything Twilight related. All information belongs to Stephanie Meyer and the Twilight wiki website.**

* * *

 **Maya Seagal**

* * *

 **Biological Info:**

 **Born:** 2004

 **Changed:** 2020

 **Physical description:**

 **Species:** Shape-shifter

 **Gender:** Female

 **Height:** 5'7"

 **Hair color:** Black

 **Skin color:** Copper

 **Special characteristics:**

 **Bloodline:** Ateara, Black and Uley lines

 **Affiliation:**

Member of the Black pack

 **Loyalty:**

Quileute tribe

Black pack

Uley pack

Olympic coven

* * *

 _"_ _Yeah, what if we're no match for this Joham?"_

Maya

 **Maya Seagal** is a member of the Black pack and the second female shape shifter in history. She is a close relative to the Clearwaters.

* * *

 **Biography:**

 **Early life:**

Maya Seagal was born in La Push, Washington. Her parents divorced when she was seven and Maya stayed with her father in La Push where he remarried to another woman and have a daughter together. During her time when she was in high school, Maya began dating the most handsome guy she ever met for four months until she caught him cheating on her with another girl he's been seeing for three months. This caused Maya to be heartbroken thus resulting it along with dealing her new family caused her to phased in her room when her step mother came in to check on Maya until she witnessed it in shock and Maya took off into the woods in panic. She was found by Leah Clearwater who helped calmed Maya down and brought her back home where her father explained to her about the Quileute legends. As soon as Maya begins to accept her role as a shape shifter, she joins the Black pack being the second female to phase into a wolf.

 _ **Full Of Surprises**_

Maya made her appearance in her wolf form where she met up with the rest of the members of the Black pack and the Uley pack where Jacob Black informs them of Tiffany Stewart being the latest victim of Joham creating a "super race" of hybrids by getting human women pregnant. Knowing that he's harming humans for his own experiments, both packs assist on protecting Tiffany from Joham. Maya shows to be nervous about this but is assured by Leah who the two developed a close bond with one another.

Maya was seen outside the Cullen house along with Zack and Jayden Rivers, Kevin Cress and Tom Gardener standing guard while the rest of the pack minus Jacob assist some of the Cullens on catching Joham's kids Blake and Christina. However, the Cullens and the pack were ambushed by newborn vampires led by Joham but they destroyed the army and Joham failed to get Lucina Stewart although he vows to have her.

After Joham's second failed attempt to get Lucina, the Cullens filled the pack in on the plan. Maya is seen when the Cullens found Joham after allowing him to take Lucina revealing his location and Maya was holding Joham off while getting Lucian away from him until the Cullens finally caught Joham while other members of the Black pack appeared with a captured Blake who was supposed to be dead. After Blake was destroyed, the Cullens were about to kill Joham until the Volturi arrived to see what was going on. Aro meets Tiffany and Lucina and eagerly asked them to join their coven which was refused by an angered Lucas. After Lucas rant out about the Volturi's failure of their job, the Volturi killed Joham, after Blake was destroyed by Zack earlier, and returned to Volterra. According to Edward, Lucas's words impacted them although it'll 'take time for them to admit it,' he said. Everyone soon threw Lucas in the air as a celebration for everything he has done for the coven.

 _ **Have A Purpose**_

To uncover the mystery about the Volturi's future and Jemma and Raymundo's idea with the Cullens, Maya along with Kevin, Tom, Jayden and Zack made an area for the Cullens to make a scene when encountering Jemma and Raymundo by using their scent to mask the Cullen's so that they can deceitfully uncover the two's involvement about the Volturi.

* * *

 **Physical appearance:**

Although Maya never made an appearance in her human form, she would have the traditional features of a Native American; black hair in a short pixie cut, copper skin and at around five feet and seven inches tall.

Maya's wolf form is described as the smallest wolf with silverish blue fur.

* * *

 **Personality and traits:**

Like Tom, Maya is known to be nervous of certain things but when it comes to her duties as a protector, she's willing to rise to the challenge. By joining the Black pack, Maya isn't prejudice of the Cullens like Seth Clearwater is of them thinking them as people than vampires.

* * *

 **Appearances:**

 _Full Of Surprises_

 _Have A Purpose_

* * *

 **Now we go on to the members of the Black pack in Minnesota from Long Live Life. Please review and go to my poll.**


	47. Colby Clearwater

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Twilight characters or anything Twilight related. All information belongs to Stephanie Meyer and the Twilight wiki website.**

* * *

 **Colby Clearwater**

* * *

 **Biological Info:**

 **Born:** 2024; La Push, Washington

 **Changed:** 2038

 **Alias:**

Colbs (by Evan Black)

Colbster (by Evan Black)

 **Physical description:**

 **Species:** Shape-shifter

 **Gender:** Male

 **Height:** Nearly 6'0"

 **Hair color:** Black with red hints

 **Eye color:** Hazel

 **Skin color:** Russet

 **Family info:**

 **Family members:**

Daphne Walker (imprintee/wife)

Seth Clearwater (father)

Carly Jenson (mother)

Brian Walker (father-in-law)

Mia Walker (mother-in-law)

Garret Walker (brother-in-law)

Sabrina Dallas (paternal cousin/sister-in-law)

Harry Clearwater (paternal grandfather) X

Sue Clearwater (paternal grandmother)

Leah Clearwater (paternal aunt)

Nathan Dallas (paternal uncle)

Roxanne Dallas (paternal cousin)

Roman Hobbs (paternal cousin-in-law)

Charlie Swan (paternal step grandfather)

Bella Swan (paternal step aunt)

Edward Cullen (paternal step uncle)

Renesmee Cullen (paternal step cousin)

Jacob Black (paternal step cousin-in-law)

Evan Black (paternal step nephew)

Korrina Snow (paternal step niece-in-law)

Sarah Black (paternal step niece)

Damien Grant (paternal step nephew-in-law)

 **Special characteristics:**

 **Bloodline:** Ateara, Black and Uley lines

 **Special abilities:** Superior hearing

 **Affiliation:**

Member of the Black pack

 **Loyalty:**

Quileute tribe

Black pack

Olympic coven

* * *

 _"Colby, you can be such a tattle tale sometimes."_

Evan on Colby

 **Colby Clearwater** is a member of the Black pack of Minneapolis, Minnesota when it was created after discovering members of the Quileute tribe out of Forks. He is the husband of Daphne Clearwater and the son of Seth Clearwater and Carly Jenson as well as the nephew of Leah Clearwater and Nathan Dallas and the cousin of Roxanne and Sabrina Dallas.

* * *

 **Biography:**

 **Early life:**

Colby Clearwater was born in La Push, Washington and grew up there and is the only son of Seth Clearwater and Carly Jenson. He is noted to be a bit playful as a baby. His parents assumed that he will become a shape shifter like his father and aunt due to his genes from the Ateara, Black and Uley family lines.

 _ **Value In Beliefs**_

Bella Swan revealed that Seth and Carly have a son together. Colby made a cameo appearance as a baby when he and his parents along with other member of the tribe came to visit the Cullens when they returned from their trip in Detroit.

 _ **Have A Purpose**_

Colby made another cameo appearance with his parents when they attended Tiffany Stewart and Jalen Long's wedding.

 _ **A Christmas Surprise**_

Colby appeared in another cameo with his parents where they spend Christmas with the Cullens where the Cullens tell the guests about the supernatural and retelling the events from Twilight to Have A Purpose since they bend the law of not exposing the existence to humans where if vampires are civilized and have living family members connected to them, it is safe to tell them as long as they don't reveal it to other humans.

 _ **Long Live Life**_

Sometime when the Cullens and Jacob Black left Forks and moved in to Minnesota, they stumble across a family who happens to be part of the Quiluete tribe from Forks, the Walkers. There, the Cullens and the Walkers made a treaty the same as back in Forks despite that the Walkers aren't prejudice against the Cullens. Jacob called Leah, Seth, Quil Ateara and Embry Call about it and their families moved to Minnesota and a new pack was formed when the kids started to phase, Colby being the first after Evan, Sarah and the Walker's son Garret Walker. Around that time, Colby imprinted on Garret's sister Daphne Walker.

Colby was seen with the tribe along with Evan and Sarah's cousin Lucien Summers where they are hanging around at Red Lake where he hears about Lucien developing feelings for Luna Snow which he teased him about. When Garret heard the news, he became enraged hearing that Lucien, part vampire, is in love with a human which causes tension between him and Evan until Colby along with Lucien and the pack tries to break it up until Sarah ends it while Sabrina Dallas calms Garret down.

The pack was ambushed by metal vampires, gifted vampires alive and dead and was assisted by the Cullens and Colby was seen fighting off Miley Ray with Derrick Call's assistance as they both were trying to kill her. They were able to stop the metal vampires but a voice through them says that the Cullen's gifts will soon be his before the metal vampires disappeared. Colby was present when Evan, Sarah, Lucien and Melissa and Ian Pennington came to Red Lake to hang with him and the tribe along with Luna and Colby got to meet her with excitement. Colby appeared in his wolf form on patrol where he was trying to cheer Sarah up when her imprint Damien Grant didn't understand the reason why she notices him now when she didn't before and told her to leave him alone until Garret shows up being annoyed ending up insulting Damien causing Sarah to attack Garret before she took off while Evan ends up fighting Garret for hurting his sister. This causes Colby to call Jacob who arrives to break up the fight. Colby arrived with the pack members just to see Sarah explaining to Damien of the tribe's legends and the reason why Sarah was now noticing him.

Sometime after the downfall of Skai who was the one responsible of the metal vampires, Colby was present with the pack where they see Evan struggling about his imprint Korrina Snow when she agreed to go out with Randy Fowler and once again, Colby called Jacob when Evan took off after a fight with Garret. Near the end of the story, Colby marries Daphne and the two are going to have a baby.

* * *

 **Physical appearance:**

As a human, Colby resembles to look like his father having a youthful face and being tall and gangly build. He has hazel eyes around six feet tall, has russet skin and his hair is short like how all guys in the pack with the color of black with red highlights from his mother's side.

 **Wolf form:**

As a wolf, Colby's form has his fur of reddish.

* * *

 **Personality and traits:**

Like his father Seth, Colby is slightly immature and childish but cheerful, optimistic and exceptionally kind. He also shows to be a handful as an infant. He can be shown to be a tattle tale when reporting Jacob who is a member of the tribal council to handle the situation that mostly involves Evan and Garret.

* * *

 **Wolf abilities:**

Colby's shape shifter genes come from all three family lines.

Colby has inherited his father's superior hearing as a wolf having to have the best hearing of the pack. He is shown to be a capable fighter taking down any vampires that stand in his way but most of his pack members tend to monitor him when he was young.

* * *

 **Relationships:**

Colby Clearwater is the husband of Daphne Walker, his imprint who will be the mother of his child. He is the only son of Seth Clearwater and Carly Jenson. He is also the nephew of Leah Clearwater and Nathan Dallas and the step nephew of Bella Swan and Edward Cullen, the cousin of Sabrina and Roxanne Dallas and the step cousin of Renesmee Cullen, the step cousin-in-law of Jacob Black and the brother-in-law of Garret Walker and son-in-law of Brian and Mia Walker as well as the grandson of Harry and Sue Clearwater and the step grandson of Charlie Swan.

* * *

 **Appearances:**

 _Value In Beliefs_

 _Have A Purpose_

 _A Christmas Surprise_

 _Long Live Life_

* * *

 **Yeah, with the tribe family relationships, it's gonna take me awhile to link them all together to know who's related to who. Anyway, please review and go to my poll.**


	48. Derrick Call

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Twilight characters or anything Twilight related. All information belongs to Stephanie Meyer and the Twilight wiki website.**

* * *

 **Derrick Call**

* * *

 **Biological Info:**

 **Born:** 2026; La Push, Washington

 **Changed:** 2040

 **Physical description:**

 **Species:** Shape-shifter

 **Gender:** Male

 **Height:** Nearly 6'2"

 **Hair color:** Black with amber highlights

 **Eye color:** Blue

 **Skin color:** Russet

 **Family info:**

 **Family members:**

Suzanne Ateara (imprintee/wife)

Danielle Olsen (mother)

Embry Call (father)

Stacy Call (older sister)

Tiffany Call (paternal grandmother)

Claire Young (mother-in-law)

Quil Ateara V (father-in-law)

Isaiah Ateara (brother-in-law)

 **Special characteristics:**

 **Bloodline:** Unknown (possibly Uley line)

 **Affiliation:**

Member of the Black pack

 **Loyalty:**

Quileute tribe

Black pack

Olympic coven

* * *

 _"Well the cat's out of the bag, or in this case, the wolf."_

Derrick

 **Derrick Call** is a shape shifter and member of the Black pack of Minneapolis, Minnesota when it was created after discovering members of the Quileute tribe out of Forks. He is the husband of Suzanne Ateara as well as the son of Embry Call and Danielle Olsen and the younger brother of Stacy Call.

* * *

 **Biography:**

 **Early life:**

Derrick Cal was born and raised in La Push, Washington by his parents Embry Call and Danielle Olsen with his older sister Stacy Call. Sometime when the Cullens and Jacob Black left Forks and moved in to Minnesota, they stumble across a family who happens to be part of the Quiluete tribe from Forks, the Walkers. There, the Cullens and the Walkers made a treaty the same as back in Forks despite that the Walkers aren't prejudice against the Cullens. Jacob called Leah and Seth Clearwater, Quil Ateara and Embry about it and their families moved to Minnesota and a new pack was formed when the kids started to phase; Derrick phased two years later since they moved. Months later after his transformation, he imprinted on Suzanne Ateara whose brother Isaiah Ateara imprinted on Stacy.

 _ **Long Live Life**_

Derrick was seen with the tribe along with Evan and Sarah Black's cousin Lucien Summers where they are hanging around at Red Lake where he hears about Lucien developing feelings for Luna Snow which he teased him about. When Garret heard the news, he became enraged hearing that Lucien, part vampire, is in love with a human which causes tension between him and Evan until Derrick along with Lucien and the pack tries to break it up until Sarah ends it while Sabrina Dallas calms Garret down.

The pack was ambushed by metal vampires, gifted vampires alive and dead and was assisted by the Cullens and Derrick was seen fighting off Miley Ray with Colby Clearwater's assistance as they both were trying to kill her. They were able to stop the metal vampires but a voice through them says that the Cullen's gifts will soon be his before the metal vampires disappeared. Colby was present when Evan, Sarah, Lucien and Melissa and Ian Pennington came to Red Lake to hang with him and the tribe along with Luna and Colby got to meet her. Derrick arrived with the pack members just to see Sarah explaining to Damien of the tribe's legends and the reason why Sarah was now noticing him.

Sometime after the downfall of Skai who was the one responsible of the metal vampires, Derrick was present with the pack where they see Evan struggling about his imprint Korrina Snow when she agreed to go out with Randy Fowler and when Evan and Garret ended up fighting, Derrick along with the pack tried to break them up. Near the end of the story, Derrick married Suzanne.

* * *

 **Physical appearance:**

As a human, Derrick is described to have the traditional features of a shape shifter being nearly six feet and two inches with long rounded muscles, short black hair with amber highlights from his mother Danielle and blue eyes.

 **Wolf form:**

As a wolf, Derrick is described as having grey fur with red spot similar to his father Embry.

* * *

 **Personality and traits:**

Derrick is a kind person who isn't so shy like his father was and loves to tease people, mostly about them and their love ones. None of the less, he is very caring to others in the pack.

* * *

 **Relationships:**

Derrick Call is the husband of Suzanne Ateara, his imprint. He is the son of Embry Call and Danielle Olsen and the younger brother of Stacey Call as well as the brother-in-law of Isaiah Ateara and the son-in-law of Quil Ateara V and Claire Young.

* * *

 **Appearances:**

 _A Christmas Surprise_

 _Long Live Life_

* * *

 **Okay so after I finish the members of the pack, I might have to go back on this guide to fix some errors. I just never get this right don't I. Please review and go to my poll.**


	49. Roxanne Dallas

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Twilight characters or anything Twilight related. All information belongs to Stephanie Meyer and the Twilight wiki website.**

* * *

 **Roxanne Dallas Hobbs**

* * *

 **Biological Info:**

 **Born:** 2026; La Push, Washington

 **Changed:** 2041

 **Alias:**

Roxy (by Evan Black)

Roxanne Hobbs

 **Physical description:**

 **Species:** Shape-shifter

 **Gender:** Female

 **Height:** 5'5"

 **Hair color:** Black

 **Eye color:** Brown

 **Skin color:** Copper

 **Family info:**

 **Family members:**

Roman Hobbs (imprintee/imprinter/husband)

Leah Clearwater (mother)

Nathan Dallas (father)

Sabrina Dallas (younger twin sister)

Garret Walker (brother-in-law)

Harry Clearwater (maternal grandfather) X

Sue Clearwater (maternal grandmother)

Seth Clearwater (maternal uncle)

Carly Jensen (maternal aunt)

Colby Clearwater (maternal cousin)

Daphne Walker (maternal cousin-in-law)

Charlie Swan (maternal step grandfather)

Bella Swan (maternal step aunt)

Edward Cullen (maternal step uncle)

Renesmee Cullen (maternal step cousin)

Jacob Black (maternal step cousin-in-law)

Evan Black (maternal step nephew)

Korrina Snow (maternal step niece-in-law)

Sarah Black (maternal step niece)

Damien Grant (maternal step nephew-in-law)

 **Special characteristics:**

 **Bloodline:** Ateara, Black and Uley lines

 **Special abilities:** Superior speed

 **Affiliation:**

Member of the Black pack

 **Loyalty:**

Quileute tribe

Black pack

Olympic coven

* * *

 _"Well maybe you should hang with kids your own age."_

Roxanne to Lucien

 **Roxanne Hobbs** (née **Dallas** ) is a member of the Black pack of Minneapolis, Minnesota when it was created after discovering members of the Quileute tribe out of Forks and is one of the few females to shape shift into a wolf. She is the wife of Roman Hobbs who she imprinted on and vice versa for Roman as well as the oldest daughter of Leah Clearwater and Nathan Dallas and the older twin sister of Sabrina Dallas.

* * *

 **Biography:**

 **Early life:**

Roxanne Dallas was born in La Push, Washington, raised by her parents Leah Clearwater and Nathan Dallas and has a twin sister Sabrina Dallas who is younger than Roxanne. Sometime when the Cullens and Jacob Black left Forks and moved in to Minnesota, they stumble across a family who happens to be part of the Quiluete tribe from Forks, the Walkers. There, the Cullens and the Walkers made a treaty the same as back in Forks despite that the Walkers aren't prejudice against the Cullens. Jacob called Leah and Seth Clearwater, Quil Ateara and Embry Call about it and their families moved to Minnesota and a new pack was formed when the kids started to phase where Roxanne phased three years later since they moved. Before that, she was imprinted by Roman Hobbs before she imprinted on him after her first transformation.

 _ **Long Live Life**_

Roxanne was seen with the tribe along with Evan and Sarah Black's cousin Lucien Summers where they are hanging around at Red Lake where she hears about Lucien developing feelings for Luna Snow which she and the girls were hounding him with questions about it.

The pack was ambushed by metal vampires, gifted vampires alive and dead and was assisted by the Cullens and Roxanne was seen fighting off Jonathan with help from Lucas Stone, Bryce Summers and Isaiah Ateara. They were able to stop the metal vampires but a voice through them says that the Cullen's gifts will soon be his before the metal vampires disappeared. Roxanne was present when Evan, Sarah, Lucien and Melissa and Ian Pennington came to Red Lake to hang with him and the tribe along with Luna and Roxanne got to meet her. Roxanne appeared in her wolf form on patrol where she was comforting Sarah when her imprint Damien Grant didn't understand the reason why she notices him now when she didn't before and told her to leave him alone until Garret shows up being annoyed ending up insulting Damien causing Sarah to attack Garret before she took off while Evan ends up fighting Garret for hurting his sister. Roxanne arrived with the pack members just to see Sarah explaining to Damien of the tribe's legends and the reason why Sarah was now noticing him.

Years after the downfall of Skai, who was the one responsible of the metal vampires, Roxanne marries Roman.

* * *

 **Physical appearance:**

Like her mother Leah, Roxanne is described as beautiful in an exotic way. She has copper skin being 5'5" tall. Her hair is curly black cut short like the guys for the same reason after phasing.

 **Wolf form:**

Roxanne's wolf form is small with grey fur with her legs and belly having white. She is the shortest member of the pack.

* * *

 **Personality and traits:**

Unlike her mother, Roxanne appears to have control of her anger to avoid automatically triggering her phasing, probably because of her father's massage therapy skills. Roxanne is kind and loyal person to the pack.

* * *

 **Wolf abilities:**

If Roxanne stops phasing for a long period of time, she may be able to have children like her mother Leah.

Roxanne has inherited her mother's speed making her one of the fastest members of the pack.

* * *

 **Relationships:**

Roxanne Dallas is the wife of her imprint Roman Hobbs who imprinted on her. She is the oldest daughter of Leah Clearwater and Nathan Dallas and the older twin sister of Sabrina Dallas. She is also the niece of Seth Clearwater and Carly Jensen and the step niece of Bella Swan and Edward Cullen, the cousin of Colby Clearwater and step cousin of Renesmee Cullen, the step cousin-in-law of Jacob Black and the brother-in-law of Garret Walker as well as the granddaughter of Harry and Sue Clearwater and step granddaughter of Charlie Swan.

* * *

 **Appearances:**

 _A Christmas Surprise_

 _Long Live Life_

* * *

 **We got to more members and then I got other members of the Quileute tribe and then go back to fix my errors. Please review and go to my poll.**


	50. Isaiah (Zay) Ateara

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Twilight characters or anything Twilight related. All information belongs to Stephanie Meyer and the Twilight wiki website.**

* * *

 **Isaiah "Zay" Ateara**

* * *

 **Biological Info:**

 **Born:** 2024; La Push, Washington

 **Changed:** 2039

 **Alias:** Zay (preferred named)

 **Physical description:**

 **Species:** Shape-shifter

 **Gender:** Male

 **Height:** 6'0"

 **Hair color:** Black

 **Eye color:** Dark brown

 **Skin color:** Russet

 **Family info:**

 **Family members:**

Stacy Call (imprintee/wife)

Quil Ateara V (father)

Claire Young (mother)

Suzanne Ateara (younger sister)

Derrick Call (brother-in-law)

Quil Ateara IV (paternal grandfather) X

Joy Ateara (paternal grandmother)

Quil Ateara (paternal great grandfather)

Emily Young (maternal great aunt)

Sam Uley (maternal great uncle)

Embry Call (father-in-law)

Danielle Olsen (mother-in-law)

 **Special characteristics:**

 **Bloodline:** Ateara line

 **Affiliation:**

Member of the Black pack

 **Loyalty:**

Quileute tribe

Black pack

Olympic coven

* * *

 _"We weren't really gonna say anything, but since you asked,"_

Zay to Lucien

 **Isaiah "Zay" Ateara** is a shape shifter and member of the Black pack of Minneapolis, Minnesota when it was created after discovering members of the Quileute tribe out of Forks. He is the husband of Stacy Call as well as the son of Quil Ateara V and Claire Young and the older brother of Suzanne Ateara.

* * *

 **Biography**

 **Early life:**

Isaiah Ateara was born in La Push, Washington, the son of Quil Ateara and Claire Young and has a younger sister Suzanne Ateara. Like his father, Isaiah grew up having his genes of the tribe's legacy from their line of shape shifters. Sometime when the Cullens and Jacob Black left Forks and moved in to Minnesota, they stumble across a family who happens to be part of the Quiluete tribe from Forks, the Walkers. There, the Cullens and the Walkers made a treaty the same as back in Forks despite that the Walkers aren't prejudice against the Cullens. Jacob called Leah and Seth Clearwater, Quil and Embry Call about it and their families moved to Minnesota and a new pack was formed when the kids started to phase; Zay phased a year later since they moved. Months later after his transformation, he imprinted on Stacy Call whose brother Derrick Call imprinted on Suzanne.

 _ **Long Live Life**_

Zay was seen with the tribe along with Evan and Sarah Black's cousin Lucien Summers where they are hanging around at Red Lake where he hears about Lucien developing feelings for Luna Snow which he teased him about. When Garret heard the news, he became enraged hearing that Lucien, part vampire, is in love with a human which causes tension between him and Evan until Zay along with Lucien and the pack tries to break it up until Sarah ends it while Sabrina Dallas calms Garret down.

The pack was ambushed by metal vampires, gifted vampires alive and dead and was assisted by the Cullens. They were able to stop the metal vampires but a voice through them says that the Cullen's gifts will soon be his before the metal vampires disappeared. Zay was present when Evan, Sarah, Lucien and Melissa and Ian Pennington came to Red Lake to hang with him and the tribe along with Luna and Zay got to meet her. Zay arrived with the pack members just to see Sarah explaining to Damien of the tribe's legends and the reason why Sarah was now noticing him.

Sometime after the downfall of Skai who was the one responsible of the metal vampires, Zay was present with the pack where they see Evan struggling about his imprint Korrina Snow when she agreed to go out with Randy Fowler and when Evan and Garret ended up fighting, Zay along with the pack tried to break them up. Near the end of the story Zay marries Stacy.

* * *

 **Physical appearance:**

Zay is described to be at least 6'0" feet tall and muscular despite being shorter, tall and burly, than most boys of the pack with russet skin, black hair with a buzz cut and impish grin like his father but his eyes are darker brown from his mother.

 **Wolf form:**

As a wolf, Zay has tawny fur.

* * *

 **Personality and traits:**

Little is known about Zay's personality but he appears to be a fun and loving guy and is very loyal to his pack members.

* * *

 **Relationships:**

Zay is the husband of Stacy Call, his imprint. He is the son of Quil Ateara V and Claire Young and the older brother of Suzanne Ateara. He is also the grandson of Quil IV and Joy Ateara, the great nephew of Emily Young and Sam Uley as well as the brother-in-law of Derrick Call and son-in-law of Embry Call and Danielle Olsen.

* * *

 **Appearances:**

 _Long Live Life_

* * *

 **We got two more members to go and then I'll stop to fix the errors on this guide. Please review.**


	51. Garret Walker

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Twilight characters or anything Twilight related. All information belongs to Stephanie Meyer and the Twilight wiki website.**

* * *

 **Garret Walker**

* * *

 **Biological Info:**

 **Born:** 2023; Minneapolis, Minnesota

 **Changed:** 2038

 **Physical description:**

 **Species:** Shape-shifter

 **Gender:** Male

 **Height:** 6'4"

 **Hair color:** Black

 **Eye color:** Brown

 **Skin color:** Russet

 **Family info:**

 **Family members:**

Sabrina Dallas (imprint/wife)

Brian Walker (father)

Mia Walker (mother)

Daphne Walker (sister)

Colby Clearwater (brother-in-law)

Roman Hobbs (paternal cousin)

Roxanne Dallas (sister-in-law/cousin-in-law)

Dom Walker (paternal grandfather) X

Letty Walker (paternal grandmother) X

Vin Walker (paternal great grandfather) X

Leah Clearwater (mother-in-law)

Nathan Dallas (father-in-law)

Seth Clearwater (uncle-in-law)

Carly Jensen (aunt-in-law)

Evan Black (step nephew-in-law)

Korrina Snow (step niece-in-law)

Sarah Black (step niece-in-law)

Damien Grant (step nephew-in-law)

 **Special characteristics:**

 **Bloodline:** Walker and Hobbs line

 **Affiliation:**

Third-in-command of the Black pack (Minnesota)

 **Loyalty:**

Quileute tribe

Black pack

Olympic coven

* * *

 _"My brother is just being an ass. The pack here is more… well non-prejudice against vampires since the Cullens aren't like the others but Garret seems to go 'by the book' saying vampires are vampires."_

Daphne on Garret

 **Garret Walker** is a Quileute shape shifter and third-in-command of the Black pack of Minneapolis, Minnesota when it was created after discovering members of the Quileute tribe out of Forks. He was the third member to join the pack and unlike other members, Garret is prejudice of the Cullens even if they are vegetarian vampires unlike his ancestor who believes the Cullens should be trusted. He considers Sam Uley as a role model he idolizes.

He is the husband of Sabrina Dallas and the son of Brian and Mia Walker and the older brother of Daphne Walker.

* * *

 **Biography:**

 **Early life:**

Garret Walker was born in Minneapolis, Minnesota and was raised by his parents Brian and Mia Walker along with his sister Daphne Walker and cousin Roman Hobbs who he grew close to. Garret grew up learning of his father's family about the werewolf legends about his great grandfather Vin Walker but believes them to be completely myths.

In 2035, Garret met Jacob Black who moved in with the Cullens living close by and his kids Evan and Sarah Black. Sometime when he was fifteen, he became a shape shifter and was informed about the legends being true and was told of a treaty being made between the Walkers and the Cullens. He joins Evan and Sarah who are also shape shifters and was made third-in-command of the pack but isn't okay seeing how the Cullens are treated differently as vampires unlike his ancestors. Garret never appreciates Evan's leadership and thinks he should be Alpha but others believe he'll take it too seriously and make rash decisions. A week after Roman joined the pack when he phased, members of Jacob's pack from Forks, Washington moves into Minnesota with their families and their kids started to join the pack when they phased. Garret imprinted on Sabrina Dallas, the twin sister of Roxanne Dallas who is also a shape shifter.

 _ **Long Live Life**_

Garret appeared where he arrived with Daphne at Red Lake seeing the pack and their friends along with Evan and Sarah's cousin Lucien Summers who is a vampire human hybrid Garret is hostile of. When he hears that Lucien has feelings for a human girl Luna Snow, he becomes enraged about hearing a vampire endangering a human's life until Evan reminds him that as the Alpha, Evan can give permission to change Luna into a vampire if that were to happen and tension arose between Evan and Garret that the pack and Lucien tries to separate them before they could phase until Sarah steps in threatening to call Jacob causing Garret to stop knowing not to mess with him and Sabrina comes to him to calm him down.

The pack was ambushed by metal vampires, gifted vampires alive and dead and was assisted by the Cullens and Garret was seen with Roman trying to fight Alec and Jane but Garret was helpless when Alec used his gift to block out Garret's senses until Bella Swan came. The pack and the Cullens were able to stop the metal vampires but a voice through them says that the Cullen's gifts will soon be his before the metal vampires disappeared. After that, Garret went on a tirade on the Cullens for violating the treat since they came on their land without Evan's permission as Alpha but Jacob reminded him that since he's the council leader, he holds the same rights the same as the Alpha.

Garret was present when Evan, Sarah, Lucien and Melissa and Ian Pennington came to Red Lake to hang with him and the tribe along with Luna and Garret shows no signs of welcome to Luna due to her interactions with Lucien. Garret appeared in his wolf form getting annoyed of Sarah's depression of her imprint Damien Grant's words to leave him alone because of the sudden interest due to having to share each other's thoughts because of their wolf forms where he tells Sarah to get over it adding on insulting Damien resulting Sarah to attack him until she took off and Evan attacks Garret for it before being broke up by Jacob. Garrett arrived with the pack members just to see Sarah explaining to Damien of the tribe's legends and the reason why Sarah was now noticing him.

Sometime after the downfall of Skai who was the one responsible of the metal vampires, Garret was present with the pack where they see Evan struggling about his imprint Korrina Snow when she agreed to go out with Randy Fowler. Garret thinks this is a sign that Korrina would rather be with someone other than Evan despite the imprinting thus resulting him and Evan into a fight until the pack tries to break them up but Evan takes off. Jacob arrives and brings Garret to his father and after much thinking, they decided that Garret will be going shopping with Alice Cullen instead of patrolling as punishment for his hostility until he sees the Cullens as actual humans instead of thinking them of being one and the same with other vampires. Sometime years later, Garret marries Sabrina.

* * *

 **Physical appearance:**

Garret is known to be six feet and four inches tall and muscular with the traditional brown eyes, russet skin with black spiky hair. Before joining the pack, he was scrawny and only nine feet shorter than his current height until he began his transformation.

 **Wolf form:**

Garret's wolf form is completely black with his tail being white. He is close to being tall as Evan I his wolf form.

* * *

 **Personality and traits:**

Unlike his ancestors and pack members, Garret doesn't think the Cullens should be trusted being prejudice against them thinking they are like the other vampires pretty much like the tribe back in Forks before Jacob imprinted on Renesmee. Because of Lucien being invited on their land by Evan, Garret acts hostile of him and anyone such as Luna who is close to him. He also doesn't approve of Evan's leadership criticizing him of his ways and always think he should be Alpha but others especially his dad doesn't approve of it. Garret also appears to idolize Sam Uley thinking him as a true shape shifter for taking his duties right not caring that Sam tried to launch an attack on Bella when she was human before she gives birth to Renesmee. He also appears to calm down only when Sabrina is the one to do so.

* * *

 **Relationships:**

Garret is the husband of Sabrina Dallas, his imprint. He is the son of Brian and Mia Walker and the older brother of Daphne Walker and the cousin of Roman Hobbs as well as the brother-in-law of Colby Clearwater and Roxanne Dallas and the son-in-law of Leah Clearwater and Nathan Dallas and nephew-in-law of Seth Clearwater and Carly Jensen.

* * *

 **Appearances:**

 _Long Live Life_

* * *

 **One more member to go and then we go to the tribe members. Please review and go to my poll.**


	52. Roman Hobbs

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Twilight characters or anything Twilight related. All information belongs to Stephanie Meyer and the Twilight wiki website.**

* * *

 **Roman Hobbs**

* * *

 **Biological Info:**

 **Born:** 2024; Minneapolis, Minnesota

 **Changed:** 2038

 **Alias:** Rome (by Evan Black)

 **Physical description:**

 **Species:** Shape-shifter

 **Gender:** Male

 **Height:** 6'3"

 **Hair color:** Black

 **Eye color:** Brown

 **Skin color:** Russet

 **Family info:**

 **Family members:**

Roxanne Dallas (imprintee/imprinter/wife)

Unnamed father X

Unnamed mother X

Brian Walker (paternal uncle)

Mia Walker (paternal aunt)

Garret Walker (paternal cousin)

Sabrina Dallas (sister-in-law/cousin-in-law)

Daphne Walker (paternal cousin)

Colby Clearwater (cousin-in-law)

Nathan Dallas (father-in-law)

Leah Clearwater (mother-in-law)

Seth Clearwater (uncle-in-law)

Carly Jensen (aunt-in-law)

Jesse Hobbs (paternal great grandfather) X

 **Special characteristics:**

 **Bloodline:** Walker and Hobbs line

 **Affiliation:**

Member of the Black pack

 **Loyalty:**

Quileute tribe

Black pack

Olympic coven

* * *

 _"Well we don't want a depressing Lucien for the rest of our lives now do we."_

Roman on Lucien

 **Roman Hobbs** is a Quileute shape shifter and member of the Black pack of Minneapolis, Minnesota when it was created after discovering members of the Quileute tribe out of Forks. He is the husband of Roxanne Dallas and the direct relative of the Walker family.

* * *

 **Biography:**

 **Early life:**

Roman Hobbs was born and grew up in Minneapolis, Minnesota. His parents passed away when he was ten and was left to be raised by his aunt and uncle, Brian and Mia Walker and grew up with Daphne and Garret Walker the latter who he grew close to. Roman grew up leaning about his family's legends of werewolves but like others, he believes them to be myths.

In 2035, Roman met Jacob Black who moved in with the Cullens living close by and his kids Evan and Sarah Black. A week after Garret phased, Roman joined the pack and soon members of Jacob's pack from Forks, Washington moves into Minnesota with their families and their kids started to join the pack when they phased. Roman was the first to imprint on Roxanne Dallas before her transformation and then imprint on him.

 _ **Long Live Life**_

Roman was seen with the tribe along with Evan and Sarah Black's cousin Lucien Summers where they are hanging around at Red Lake where he hears about Lucien developing feelings for Luna Snow which he teased him about. When Garret heard the news, he became enraged hearing that Lucien, part vampire, is in love with a human which causes tension between him and Evan until Roman along with Lucien and the pack tries to break it up until Sarah ends it while Sabrina Dallas calms Garret down.

The pack was ambushed by metal vampires, gifted vampires alive and dead and was assisted by the Cullens and Roman was seen with Garret attempting to fight off Alec and Jane until Roman was taken down by Jane's gift before Bella Swan helped him. They were able to stop the metal vampires but a voice through them says that the Cullen's gifts will soon be his before the metal vampires disappeared. Roman was present when Evan, Sarah, Lucien and Melissa and Ian Pennington came to Red Lake to hang with him and the tribe along with Luna and Roman got to meet her. Roman arrived with the pack members just to see Sarah explaining to Damien of the tribe's legends and the reason why Sarah was now noticing him.

Sometime after the downfall of Skai who was the one responsible of the metal vampires, Roman was present with the pack where they see Evan struggling about his imprint Korrina Snow when she agreed to go out with Randy Fowler and when Evan and Garret ended up fighting, Roman along with the pack tried to break them up. Near the end of the story Roman marries Roxanne.

* * *

 **Physical appearance:**

As a human, Roman is described as being at least six feet and three inches tall having russet skin, brown eyes and short spiky black hair.

 **Wolf form:**

As a wolf, Roman is described as having blue grey fur and not as tall as Evan and Garret.

* * *

 **Personality and traits:**

Roman appears to be the fun one of the group and likes to joke around but is serious about his shape shifting duties. He also loves playing soccer.

* * *

 **Relationships:**

Roman is the husband of Roxanne Dallas, his imprint. He is the nephew of Brian and Mia Walker and cousin of Garret and Daphne Walker. He is also the brother-in-law of Sabrina Dallas and cousin-in-law of Colby Clearwater and the son-in-law of Leah Clearwater and Nathan Dallas as well as the nephew-in-law of Seth Clearwater and Carly Jensen.

* * *

 **Appearances:**

 _Long Live Life_

* * *

 **That's all the pack members. I decided I'll go back to fix the errors after this guide is done. Now we will go on to the tribe members. Please review and go to my poll.**


	53. Brian Walker

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Twilight characters or anything Twilight related. All information belongs to Stephanie Meyer and the Twilight wiki website.**

* * *

 **Brian Walker**

* * *

 **Biological Info:**

 **Born:** 1991; Minneapolis, Minnesota

 **Physical description:**

 **Species:** Human

 **Gender:** Male

 **Hair color:** Black

 **Eye color:** Brown

 **Skin color:** Russet

 **Family info:**

 **Family members:**

Mia Walker (wife)

Garret Walker (son)

Sabrina Dallas (daughter-in-law)

Daphne Walker (daughter)

Colby Clearwater (son-in-law)

Dom Walker (father) X

Letty Walker (mother) X

Vin Walker (paternal great grandfather) X

Roman Hobbs (paternal nephew)

Roxanne Dallas (niece-in-law)

 **Affiliation:**

 **Occupation:**

Owner and employee of Walker Mechanics

Quileute council member

 **Loyalty:**

Walker family

Quileute tribe

Black pack

Olympic coven

* * *

" _The head of the family is Brian Walker with his wife Mia."_

Lucien on Brian

 **Brian Walker** is the husband of Mia Walker and the father of Garret and Daphne Walker and father-in-law of Sabrina Dallas and Colby Clearwater. His family is part of the Quileute tribe from Forks, Washington.

Brian's great grandfather Vin Walker, along with his follower Jesse Hobbs, were once part of the pack led by Ephraim Black but left due to a riff between the two since the tribe made a treaty with the Cullens the first time they met with Vin saying how they should trust the Cullens if they are different from other vampires not needing for a treaty and moved to reside in Minneapolis, Minnesota. Brian became a tribal council after making a new treaty with the Cullens.

* * *

 **Biography:**

 **Early life:**

Brian Walker has lived in Minneapolis, Minnesota his entire life. He grew up learning about the tribe's legend of shape shifters being protectors from vampires. He understood completely about his great grandfather Vin Walker's trust of the Cullens seeing them survive on animal instead of human which was what led him and his follower Jesse Hobbs to leave the pack and moved to Minnesota. He marries Mia Walker in his mid-twenties and later they have a son Garret Walker and years after a daughter Daphne Walker. Brian was left to raise his nephew Roman Hobbs after his parents passed away.

In 2035, Brian was out at night with Mia when he heard noises in the woods and they came across three wolves and Brian recognizes one of the wolves to be the descendant of Ephraim Black and that wolf revealed himself to be the great grandson of Ephraim, Jacob Black. He and his kids Evan and Sarah Black came from Forks, Washington living with the Cullens where they all explain to Brian and Mia of their story. Like his great grandfather, Brian trust the Cullens on their control and everything but the Cullens didn't want to feel such a pushover to Brian and his family so they agreed on remaking the treaty which is the same as the one back in Forks; stay out of each other's lands and no biting or changing humans unless the Alpha says so.

Since then, a new pack was formed when Garret and Roman started phasing and Jacob called his pack members to bring their families to Minnesota so that their kids can start transforming into shape shifters. With Jacob not being part of the pack but assist them when needed, he and Brian became leaders of the tribal council.

 _ **Long Live Life**_

Brian was mentioned by Lucien Summers explaining how he and the Cullens met and created a new treaty and a new pack was formed.

During the story, Skai, a human/vampire hybrid, created an army of metal vampires using the sword called IL Mietitore Capacità to get his revenge on Lucien by killing his mate Luna Snow. Seeing that both Luna and Damien Grant's, who is Sarah's imprint, family are in danger, the Cullens sent Damien and Calvin Grant and Korrina and Maureen Snow to stay at Brian's place for protection where Brian had to "talk some sense" to Garret on protecting people associating with the Cullens.

After the downfall of Skai, years later, Brian was called by Jacob after Evan and Garret got into a fight again, this time about Korrina, Evan's imprint, and Garret being prejudice on the Cullens. Because of Garret's behavior, both and Jacob agreed that until he gets his head on straight about the Cullens, and not to just get out of it because its torture, instead of patrolling, Garret's gonna be spending time dress shopping with Alice Cullen whenever she wants.

* * *

 **Physical appearance:**

Brian never made an appearance in the series but he would have the traditional features of a Quileute member with russet skin and black hair.

* * *

 **Personality and traits:**

Like his great grandfather, Brian isn't prejudice of the Cullens seeing them as actual humans than vampires showing him to be kind and fair person and trust the Cullens completely.

During his time apart from being part of the council tribe member, Brian spends his time in the garage where he owns his own shop being a mechanic due to his love of cars.

* * *

 **Relationships:**

Brian is the husband of Mia Walker and the father of Garret and Daphne Walker and the uncle of Roman Hobbs. He is the great grandson of Vin Walker as well as the father-in-law of Sabrina Dallas and Colby Clearwater and the uncle-in-law of Roxanne Dallas.

* * *

 **Appearances:**

 **Mentioned in:**

 _Long Live Life_

* * *

 **The next one will be pretty short. Please review and go to my poll.**


	54. Mia Walker

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Twilight characters or anything Twilight related. All information belongs to Stephanie Meyer and the Twilight wiki website.**

* * *

 **Mia Walker**

* * *

 **Biological Info:**

 **Born:** 1995; Minneapolis, Minnesota

 **Physical description:**

 **Species:** Human

 **Gender:** Female

 **Hair color:** Brown

 **Eye color:** Grey

 **Skin color:** Pale

 **Family info:**

 **Family members:**

Brian Walker (husband)

Garret Walker (son)

Sabrina Dallas (daughter-in-law)

Daphne Walker (daughter)

Colby Clearwater (son-in-law)

Dom Walker (father-in-law) X

Letty Walker (mother-in-law) X

Vin Walker (great grandfather-in-law) X

Roman Hobbs (nephew-in-law)

Roxanne Dallas (niece-in-law)

 **Affiliation:**

 **Occupation:**

Owner of The Walker Café

Caretaker of the Black pack

Quileute council member

 **Loyalty:**

Quileute tribe

Black pack

Olympic coven

* * *

 **Mia Walker** is a member of the Quileute tribe living in Minneapolis, Minnesota. She is the wife of Brian Walker and the mother of Garret and Daphne Walker. Mia is part of the tribal council and takes care of the Black pack.

* * *

 **Biography:**

 **Early life:**

Mia Walker was born in Minneapolis, Minnesota where she lived with her older brother and father. Little is known about Mia before she married Brian Walker. She learns about his family's tribe legends of the Quileute magic and history of shape shifters who are protectors of the tribe. They have two kids; Garret and Daphne Walker, and have been living with her family near Red Lake reservation where she owns her own café.

In 2035, Mia was out at night with Brian when he heard noises in the woods and they came across three wolves and Brian recognizes one of the wolves to be the descendant of Ephraim Black and that wolf revealed himself to be the great grandson of Ephraim, Jacob Black. He and his kids Evan and Sarah Black came from Forks, Washington living with the Cullens where they all explain to Brian and Mia of their story. Brian trust the Cullens on their control and everything, due to his great grandfather's belief of the Cullens before, but the Cullens didn't want to feel such a pushover to Brian and his family so they agreed on remaking the treaty which is the same as the one back in Forks; stay out of each other's lands and no biting or changing humans unless the Alpha says so.

Since then, a new pack was formed when Garret and Roman started phasing and Jacob called his pack members to bring their families to Minnesota so that their kids can start transforming into shape shifters. Mia played her role as being a caretaker where she takes care of the pack members providing them with food and clothes and is also part of the tribal council.

 _ **Long Live Life**_

Mia was mentioned by Lucien Summers explaining how she and the Cullens met and created a new treaty and a new pack was formed.

During the story, Skai, a human/vampire hybrid, created an army of metal vampires using the sword called IL Mietitore Capacità to get his revenge on Lucien by killing his mate Luna Snow. Seeing that both Luna and Damien Grant's, who is Sarah's imprint, family are in danger, the Cullens sent Damien and Calvin Grant and Korrina and Maureen Snow to stay at Mia's place for protection where Mia host the guests.

* * *

 **Physical appearance:**

Mia never made an appearance in the series but she is described to have black hair and pale skin.

* * *

 **Relationships:**

Mia is the husband of Brian Walker and the mother of Garret and Daphne Walker. She is also the aunt of Roman Hobbs as well as the mother-in-law of Colby Clearwater and Sabrina Dallas and aunt-in-law of Roxanne Dallas.

* * *

 **Appearances:**

 **Mentioned in:**

 _Long Live Life_

* * *

 **Sorry about that. I was watching football even if my team wasn't playing today. Please review and go to my poll.**


	55. Daphne Walker

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Twilight characters or anything Twilight related. All information belongs to Stephanie Meyer and the Twilight wiki website.**

* * *

 **Daphne Walker Clearwater**

* * *

 **Biological Info:**

 **Born:** 2027; Minneapolis, Minnesota

 **Alias:** Daphne Clearwater

 **Physical description:**

 **Species:** Human

 **Gender:** Female

 **Height:** 5'3"

 **Hair color:** Brown

 **Eye color:** Grey

 **Skin color:** Russet

 **Family info:**

 **Family members:**

Colby Clearwater (imprinter/husband)

Brian Walker (father)

Mia Walker (mother)

Garret Walker (older brother)

Sabrina Dallas (sister-in-law)

Roman Hobbs (paternal cousin)

Roxanne Dallas (cousin-in-law)

Dom Walker (paternal grandfather) X

Letty Walker (paternal grandmother) X

Vin Walker (paternal great grandfather) X

Seth Clearwater (father-in-law)

Carly Jensen (mother-in-law)

Leah Clearwater (aunt-in-law)

Nathan Dallas (uncle-in-law)

Evan Black (step nephew-in-law)

Korrina Snow (step niece-in-law)

Sarah Black (step niece-in-law)

Damien Grant (step nephew-in-law)

 **Affiliation:**

 **Loyalty:**

Quileute tribe

Black pack

* * *

 _"How is that guy your brother?"_

 _"I asked myself that same question every day. I once tried to convince my parents that they adopted him from aliens because of his behavior. I got grounded for that."_

Lucien and Daphne on Garret

 **Daphne Clearwater** (née **Walker** ) is a member of the Quileute tribe, the younger sister of Garret Walker and the daughter of Brian and Mia Walker and Roman Hobb's cousin and the sister-in-law of Sabrina Dallas and cousin-in-law of Roxanne Dallas. She is also the imprintee of her husband Colby Clearwater.

* * *

 **Biography:**

 **Early life:**

Daphne Walker was born in Minneapolis, Minnesota and was raised by her parents Brian and Mia Walker along with her brother Garret Walker and cousin Roman Hobbs. As a child, she was told stories about the Quileute legends due to her family's blood relation but always dismissed them.

In 2025, the Cullens moved in near the reservation and sometime later, she meets Colby Clearwater and he imprints on her making her eligible to know about the shape shifters' existence.

 _ **Long Live Life**_

Daphne appeared where she arrived with Garret at Red Lake seeing the pack and their friends along with Evan and Sarah Black's cousin Lucien Summers who is a vampire human hybrid. When she hears that Lucien has feelings for a human girl Luna Snow, Daphne was excited and happy for him but Garret becomes enraged about hearing a vampire endangering a human's life and tension arose between Evan and Garret that the pack and Lucien tries to separate them before they could phase until Sarah steps in threatening to call Jacob Black, her father, causing Garret to stop and Sabrina comes to him to calm him down.

Daphne was present when Evan, Sarah, Lucien and Melissa and Ian Pennington came to Red Lake to hang with him and the tribe along with Luna and Daphne got to meet her. Daphne arrived with her friends and the pack members just to see Sarah explaining to Damien of the tribe's legends and the reason why Sarah was now noticing him.

In the end of the story, Daphne marries Colby and announced the girls that they are having a baby.

* * *

 **Physical appearance:**

Daphne is described to have long brown hair and grey eyes from her mother while her skin is russet from her father.

* * *

 **Relationships:**

Daphne is the wife of Colby Clearwater who imprinted on her. She is also the daughter of Brian and Mia Walker and the younger sister of Garret Walker and cousin of Roman Hobbs as well as the sister-in-law of Sabrina Dallas and cousin-in-law of Roxanne Dallas and also the daughter-in-law of Seth Clearwater and Carly Jensen and the niece-in-law of Leah Clearwater and Nathan Dallas.

* * *

 **Appearances:**

 _Long Live Life_

* * *

 **We got a couple more tribe members which will be short except for some. Please review.**


	56. Carly Jensen

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Twilight characters or anything Twilight related. All information belongs to Stephanie Meyer and the Twilight wiki website.**

* * *

 **Carly Jensen Clearwater**

* * *

 **Biological Info:**

 **Born:** 1999; Forks, Washington

 **Alias:** Carly Clearwater

 **Physical description:**

 **Species:** Human

 **Gender:** Female

 **Height:** 5'4"

 **Hair color:** Red

 **Eye color:** Hazel

 **Skin color:** Pale

 **Family info:**

 **Family members:**

Seth Clearwater (imprinter/husband)

Colby Clearwater (son)

Daphne Walker (daughter-in-law)

Unnamed mother X

Unnamed maternal grandmother

Unnamed maternal grandfather

Harry Clearwater (father-in-law) X

Sue Clearwater (mother-in-law)

Leah Clearwater (sister-in-law)

Nathan Dallas (brother-in-law)

Roxanne Dallas (niece)

Roman Hobbs (nephew-in-law)

Sabrina Dallas (niece)

Garret Walker (nephew-in-law)

Charlie Swan (stepfather-in-law)

Bella Swan (stepsister-in-law)

Edward Cullen (stepbrother-in-law)

Renesmee Cullen (step niece-in-law)

Jacob Black (step nephew-in-law)

Evan Black (step great nephew)

Korrina Snow (step great niece-in-law)

Sarah Black (step great niece)

Damien Grant (step great nephew-in-law)

 **Affiliation:**

 **Occupation:** High school/college student

 **Loyalty:**

The Quileute tribe

Black pack

Olympic coven

* * *

" _It all seem so unreal… actually more like unexpected."_

Carly

 **Carly Clearwater** (née **Jensen** ) is one of Krystal Diamond's best friends who is imprinted by Seth Clearwater, a shape shifter from the Quileute tribe thus bringing her into the supernatural. She marries him and became a mother of Colby Clearwater.

* * *

 **Biography:**

 **Early life:**

Carly Jensen was born in Forks, Washington. Her father left her when she was a few months old and her mother passed away when she was five leaving her grandparents to take care of her. She attends Port Angeles High School where she became friends with Nathan Dallas and Danielle Olsen. Carly is also one of the victims of Miley Ray's tormenting but she learns to endure it for awhile. Carly later becomes best friends with Krystal Diamond when she transfer to her school from Olympia.

 _ **The Other Half & A Reason To Smile**_

Carly begins her junior year in Port Angeles High. At the start of the year, the Cullens arrived and Carly sees the change in Krystal falling in love with Lucas Stone. Despite her small feelings for him, Carly encourages Krystal to give things a try with Lucas. She gets excited, after letting out her annoyance of not being told, when she hears that Krystal and Lucas are going to have lunch together and watches them at lunchtime where Carly texted Krystal of the reason of her blush.

In A Reason To Smile, Carly, Danielle and Nathan spend the night at Krystal's house where Krystal tells them that she and Lucas confessed their feelings for each other causing Carly and Danielle to be excited about it. Carly participated in the big volleyball game with Krystal and Danielle and their school won. She then helps Krystal get ready for her first date with Lucas when Krystal gave the news that he asked her out right after the game.

After Krystal's father, Roark Diamond, died and moved in with the Cullens being her guardian to avoid her moving to New York, Krystal calls Carly who is with Danielle and Nathan to apologize for being so distant and the three of them forgave her and were invited to hang with her and Lucas along with Renesmee Cullen, Jacob Black and his friends. They all met up at La Push where Carly meets Seth Clearwater who imprints on her. Carly was then brought into the supernatural when Seth, along with his sister Leah Clearwater and Embry Call who imprinted on Nathan and Danielle respectfully, transformed into wolves and explain to the three of them of the tribe's legends also revealing that Lucas and the Cullens are vampires. Carly accepts Seth's shape shifting powers and was discussing the events with Danielle and Nathan after leaving La Push when they saw Lucas who tells them that Krystal is suddenly missing. Hearing that Seth was hurt, Carly goes with Nathan and Danielle where they arrived at the Cullen house to see Seth. They were joined by Jacob, Leah, Embry and Quil Ateara along with Lucas who couldn't find Krystal until a half-vampire half-human hybrid named Nahuel arrives and informs the Cullens that his half brother Jonathan along with Miley who is a vampire has kidnapped Krystal and the reason why he wants Krystal is to get revenge on Lucas for killing Jonathan's mate Olivia by killing Krystal. While the Cullens and Jacob went off to find Krystal, Carly, Nathan and Danielle stayed with Seth, Leah, Embry and Quil as they explain the three more about the supernatural and Carly confessed her love to Seth as he returned those feelings.

A year after Krystal was found and was transformed into a vampire from a near death experience, Carly graduates from high school where she plans to attend college, and attends the graduation party at the Cullen's place where after the party she congratulates Lucas and Krystal on their engagement.

 _ **Happily Ever After**_

 _"When Krystal came to Forks, all the boys were all about Krystal. Then when Krystal met Lucas, she's all about Lucas."_

Carly helps the Cullens set up the wedding for Krystal and Lucas and was later attending Krystal's bachelorette party with her, Danielle, Leah and the Cullen women. On the wedding day, Carly was Krystal's maid of honor. After the ceremony, Carly was one of the people giving her a toast of congratulation and was last seen saying goodbye to Krystal before she and Lucas left for their honeymoon.

 _ **Full Of Surprises**_

Carly was mentioned by Seth when he explained to the pack that Carly was gonna move in with him hinting that they got married sometime before. According to him, when they told Carly's grandparents the news, her grandmother already had her bags ready to go the next minute.

 _ **Value In Beliefs**_

Bella Swan explained that Carly and Seth has a son Colby Clearwater who is only a few months old. She was seen along with her friends and pack members at the Cullen's house meeting their kids and soon met Jalen Long from Detroit who has come to join the Cullens and became Tiffany Stewart's mate.

 _ **Have A Purpose**_

Carly made a cameo appearance where she and her family attend Tiffany and Jalen's wedding. She also appeared at Lucina Stewart's sixth birthday party.

 _ **A Christmas Surprise**_

Carly and her family joined the Cullens to celebrate Christmas. Carly listens to the Cullens explain the guests about the supernatural and what they are due to them being the new Volturi where they adjusted the law that if a civilized vampire has any living family member or someone connected to, they have the right to know as long as they don't reveal the existence to other humans.

 _ **Long Live Life**_

Although Carly never appeared in the story, it was explained that she and her family moved to Minnesota when Jacob discovers another family from the Quiluete tribe and formed a new pack where her son Colby began phasing from his father's bloodline.

* * *

 **Physical appearance:**

Carly is around 5'4" tall, has long red hair and hazel eyes.

* * *

 **Personality and traits:**

Carly is shown to be very friendly to others and very loyal to her friends. She is also strong when Miley torments her but not often. She plays volleyball for her school and behaves like a stereotypical teenage girl when she gets excited such as Krystal and Lucas's relationship. When being brought into the supernatural, Carly was at first startled of Seth's role as a shape shifter when he phased but grows to accept it. She attends college but her major is unknown what she was studying.

* * *

 **Relationships:**

Carly is an only child raised by her grandparents. She is the wife of Seth Clearwater who imprinted on her and the mother of Colby Clearwater as well as the mother-in-law of Daphne Walker. She is also the daughter-in-law of Sue and Harry Clearwater and step daughter-in-law of Charlie Swan, the sister-in-law of Leah Clearwater and Nathan Dallas, the aunt of Roxanne and Sabrina Dallas, the aunt-in-law of Roman Hobbs and Garret Walker and is also connected to the Cullen family.

 **Seth Clearwater:**

 _"And Seth, I don't know how to describe it, but it's like I'm being drawn to him almost like love at first sight."_

Carly on Seth

Seth Clearwater is Carly's husband who is a Quileute shape shifter and imprinter.

The two of them first met at La Push beach where Seth imprinted on Carly. Because of it, Seth told Carly of the tribe's legends by phasing in front of her where Carly accepts who he is. She confesses her love for Seth to which he returns happily making them a couple.

They got married and have a son together, Colby.

 **Krystal Diamond:**

 _"I'm your_ best _friend."_

Carly to Krystal

Krystal Diamond is Carly's best friend.

The two of them met when Krystal transfers to her school and they became best friends since then due to having many things in common such as being the volleyball team together. According to Carly, she and Krystal always tell each other everything that happens in their lives.

When Krystal falls in love with Lucas, Carly was happy to see the change in Krystal and encourages her to pursue a relationship with him. Krystal soon knows about Lucas being a vampire but must keep it secret from Carly until later Carly meets Seth who imprints on her and later reveals his true nature as a shape shifter also revealing Lucas's secret bringing Carly and Krystal closer. Carly joined Krystal's bachelorette party in Happily Ever After and became Krystal's maid of honor at her wedding.

 **Nathan Dallas:**

 _"You have got to stop fainting every time you freak out like that."_

 _"Well excuse me if this is a lot to take in."_

Carly and Nathan

Nathan Dallas is Carly's best friend and brother-in-law.

Carly and Nathan became best friends along with Danielle and later Krystal. Although Nathan states he needs to hang out with boys, he cares about Carly despite how she acts like a stereotypical teenage girl. Both of them were brought into the supernatural when they were imprinted, Carly with Seth and Nathan with Leah, and were told of the legends and the Cullens being vampires bringing the two closer.

With Carly and Nathan's marriage to the Clearwaters, the two of them became in-laws.

 **Danielle Olsen:**

 _"Well can you do it when you're not all crazy? It was already embarrassing enough in hall ways."_

Carly to Danielle

Danielle Olsen is Carly's best friend.

Carly and Danielle became best friends along with Nathan and later Krystal. Both of them are on the school's volleyball team. Both of them have a lot in common and they get excited mostly on Lucas and Krystal's relationship. Both of them were brought into the supernatural when they were imprinted, Carly with Seth and Danielle with Embry, and were told of the legends and the Cullens being vampires bringing the two closer.

* * *

 **Appearances:**

 _The Other Half_

 _A Reason To Smile_

 _Happily Ever After_

 _Value In Beliefs_

 _Have A Purpose_

 _A Christmas Surprise_

 **Mentioned in:**

 _Full Of Surprises_

 _Long Live Life_

* * *

 **That was Krystal's best friend and on to the next one. Please review.**


	57. Nathan Dallas

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Twilight characters or anything Twilight related. All information belongs to Stephanie Meyer and the Twilight wiki website.**

* * *

 **Nathan Dallas**

* * *

 **Biological Info:**

 **Born:** 1998; Forks, Washington

 **Alias:** Nate

 **Physical description:**

 **Species:** Human

 **Gender:** Male

 **Height:** 5'11"

 **Hair color:** Blonde

 **Eye color:** Blue

 **Skin color:** Pale

 **Family info:**

 **Family members:**

Leah Clearwater (imprinter/wife)

Roxanne Dallas (daughter)

Roman Hobbs (son-in-law)

Sabrina Dallas (daughter)

Garret Walker (son-in-law)

Harry Clearwater (father-in-law) X

Sue Clearwater (mother-in-law)

Seth Clearwater (brother-in-law)

Carly Jensen (sister-in-law)

Colby Clearwater (nephew)

Daphne Walker (niece-in-law)

Charlie Swan (stepfather-in-law)

Bella Swan (stepsister-in-law)

Edward Cullen (stepbrother-in-law)

Renesmee Cullen (step niece-in-law)

Jacob Black (step nephew-in-law)

Evan Black (step great nephew)

Korrina Snow (step great niece-in-law)

Sarah Black (step great niece)

Damien Grant (step great nephew-in-law)

 **Affiliation:**

 **Occupation:**

High school/college student

Massage therapist

 **Loyalty:**

The Quileute tribe

Black pack

Olympic coven

* * *

 _"After almost two years of getting to know vampires and werewolves, I should be used to all of this by now."_

Nathan

 **Nathan Dallas** is one of Krystal Diamond's best friend who is imprinted by Leah Clearwater a shape shifter from the Quileute tribe thus bringing him into the supernatural. He marries her and became the father of Roxanne and Sabrina Dallas.

* * *

 **Biography:**

 **Early life:**

Nathan Dallas was born in Forks, Washington raised by his father and his second wife and has an older sister who got married. He attends Port Angeles High School and became friends with Carly Jensen and Danielle Olsen. Nathan later becomes best friends with Krystal Diamond when she transfers to his school from Olympia.

 _ **The Other Half & A Reason To Smile**_

" _Okay, it's official, I've gone crazy!"_

Nathan

Nathan begins his junior year in Port Angeles High. At the start of the year, the Cullens arrived causing Nathan to be annoyed hearing the students immediately have a romantic liking to them stating how everyone is beautiful and unlike the boys, he doesn't think inappropriate things about the Cullen women which was what Edward Cullen grew a liking to him. Nathan was then surprised to see the next day when Krystal has lunch with Lucas Stone and sees the change in Krystal when she developed feelings for him.

In A Reason To Smile, Nathan, Carly and Danielle spend the night at Krystal's house where Krystal tells them that she and Lucas confessed their feelings for each other causing Nathan to be annoyed when Carly and Danielle to be excited about it by screaming. He then helps Krystal get ready for her first date with Lucas when Krystal gave the news that he asked her out right after the volleyball game by calming her down with his massaging skills.

After Krystal's father, Roark Diamond, died and moved in with the Cullens being her guardian to avoid her moving to New York, Krystal calls Carly who is with Danielle and Nathan to apologize for being so distant and the three of them forgave her and were invited to hang with her and Lucas along with Renesmee Cullen, Jacob Black and his friends. They all met up at La Push where Nathan meets Leah Clearwater who imprints on him. Nathan was then brought into the supernatural when Leah, along with her brother Seth Clearwater and Embry Call who imprinted on Carly and Danielle respectfully, transformed into wolves and explain to the three of them of the tribe's legends also revealing that Lucas and the Cullens are vampires. Nathan accepts Leah's shape shifting powers, although he was overwhelmed of the information and was discussing the events with Danielle and Carly after leaving La Push when they saw Lucas who tells them that Krystal is suddenly missing. Nathan goes with Carly and Danielle where they arrived at the Cullen house to see Seth who is hurt. They were joined by Jacob, Leah, Embry and Quil Ateara along with Lucas who couldn't find Krystal until a half-vampire half-human hybrid named Nahuel arrives and informs the Cullens that his half brother Jonathan along with Miley who is a vampire has kidnapped Krystal and the reason why he wants Krystal is to get revenge on Lucas for killing Jonathan's mate Olivia by killing Krystal. While the Cullens and Jacob went off to find Krystal, Carly, Nathan and Danielle stayed with Seth, Leah, Embry and Quil as they explain the three more about the supernatural and Nathan confessed his love to Leah as she returned those feelings.

A year after Krystal was found and was transformed into a vampire from a near death experience, Nathan graduates from high school where he plans to attends college studying to be a massage therapist, and attends the graduation party at the Cullen's place where after the party he congratulates Lucas and Krystal on their engagement.

 _ **Happily Ever After**_

 _"Lucas, Krystal's like a sister to me so if anything happens to her you have me to deal with because I know how to use a gun. Well you know what I mean."_

Nathan to Lucas on Krystal

Nathan helps the Cullens set up the wedding for Krystal and Lucas was later attending Lucas's bachelor party with him, the Cullen men and Jacob Black where Nathan won the competition and Emmett lost the bet. Nathan attends the ceremony and was at the reception where he gave a toast of congratulations and was last seen saying goodbye to Krystal before she and Lucas left for their honeymoon.

 _ **Full Of Surprises**_

Nathan was mentioned by Jacob about him getting ready to tell his family that he's moving in with Leah hinting they got married sometime before.

 _ **Value In Beliefs**_

Bella Swan explained that Nathan and Leah are surprisingly going to have a baby after Leah stopped phasing for a long period of time and Nathan use his massage therapy skills to keep Leah calm from phasing during her pregnancy. He was seen along with his friends and pack members at the Cullen's house meeting Carly and Danielle's kids and soon met Jalen Long from Detroit who has come to join the Cullens and became Tiffany Stewart's mate.

 _ **Have A Purpose**_

Nathan made a cameo appearance where he and Leah along with her family attend Tiffany and Jalen's wedding. He also appeared at Lucina's Stewart's sixth birthday party.

 _ **A Christmas Surprise**_

Before the story, Leah gave birth to twin daughters, Roxanne and Sabrina Dallas. He and his family joined the Cullens to celebrate Christmas. Nathan listens to the Cullens explain the guests about the supernatural and what they are due to them being the new Volturi where they adjusted the law that if a civilized vampire has any living family member or someone connected to, they have the right to know as long as they don't reveal the existence to other humans.

 _ **Long Live Life**_

Although Nathan never appeared in the story, it was explained that he and his family moved to Minnesota when Jacob discovers another family from the Quiluete tribe and formed a new pack where his daughter Roxanne began phasing from her mother's bloodline.

* * *

 **Physical appearance:**

Nathan is described as having blue eyes, curly blonde hair being 5'11" tall with a heart shape face.

* * *

 **Personality and traits:**

 _"I really need to hang with some boys."_

Nathan is described to be a friendly and loyal person. He is mostly seen freaking out when something sprung at him in surprise as seen when he was told of the supernatural. He also has a habit of fainting from the unexpected as seen hearing of the Cullens actual age.

Before the Cullens, due to Nathan being the only male member of the group he tends to complain that he needs some male friends but he loves the girls no matter what. He even has earplugs to prepare himself from his friends when they scream in excitement.

After graduating high school, he attended college where he became a massage therapist due to his massaging skill which became helpful to Leah to avoid phasing during pregnancy.

* * *

 **Relationships:**

Nathan is the only son and younger brother. He is the husband of Leah Clearwater, who imprinted on him, and is the father of Roxanne and Sabrina Dallas and the father-in-law of Roman Hobbs and Garret Walker as well as the brother-in-law of Seth Clearwater and Carly Jensen, the uncle of Colby Clearwater and uncle-in-law of Daphne Walker, the son-in-law of Harry and Sue Clearwater and stepson-in-law of Charlie Swan and is also connected to the Cullen family.

 **Leah Clearwater:**

 _"I met a lot of beautiful girls before but Leah is by far the most beautiful girl I've ever seen."_

Nathan on Leah

Leah Clearwater is Nathan's wife who is a Quileute shape shifter and imprinter.

The two of them first met at La Push beach where Leah imprinted on Nathan which she never thought could happen to her due to her being the only female to shape shift. Because of it, Leah told Nathan of the tribe's legends by phasing in front of him. Even though was overwhelmed about the supernatural, he accepts Leah's nature and confesses his love for Leah to which she returns happily making them a couple.

Nathan tends to use his massaging skills to help Leah calm down due to her temper problem that automatically triggers her phasing especially when she was pregnant. The two later have twin daughters Roxanne and Sabrina.

 **Krystal Diamond:**

 _"You're like a sister to me."_

Nathan to Krystal

Krystal Diamond is Nathan's best friend.

The two of them met when Krystal transfers to her school and they became best friends. Krystal thinks of Nathan as the brother she never had.

When Krystal falls in love with Lucas, Nathan was happy to see the change in Krystal and supports her relationship with him. Krystal soon knows about Lucas being a vampire but must keep it secret from Nathan until later Nathan meets Leah who imprints on him and later reveals her true nature as a shape shifter also revealing Lucas's secret bringing Krystal and Nathan closer. In A Christmas Surprise, Leah and Nathan have twin daughters, Roxanne and Sabrina, and Nathan named Sabrina's middle name after Krystal.

 **Carly Jensen:**

Carly Jensen is Nathan's best friend and sister-in-law.

Nathan and Carly became best friends along with Danielle and later Krystal. Although Nathan states he needs to hang out with boys, he cares about Carly despite how she acts like a stereotypical teenage girl. Both of them were brought into the supernatural when they were imprinted, Carly with Seth and Nathan with Leah, and were told of the legends and the Cullens being vampires bringing the two closer.

With Carly and Nathan's marriage to the Clearwaters, the two of them became in-laws.

 **Danielle Olsen:**

 _"I just hope my family doesn't freak out that I'm in love with an older woman."_

 _"Your sister married her husband and he's twenty years older than her. What difference will it make of you?"_

Nathan and Danielle

Danielle Olsen is Nathan's best friend.

Nathan and Danielle became best friends along with Carly and later Krystal. Although Nathan states he needs to hang out with boys, he cares about Danielle despite how she's boy crazy before meeting Embry. Both of them were brought into the supernatural when they were imprinted, Danielle with Embry and Nathan with Leah, and were told of the legends and the Cullens being vampires bringing the two closer.

 **Lucas Stone:**

 _"Listen Lucas, I appreciate you inviting me to your bachelor party but I feel, I don't know… left out if you know what I mean."_

Lucas Stone is Nathan's friend who marries Krystal.

The two of them had class in history together.

Lucas takes a liking to Nathan since he reminds Lucas of himself. Nathan welcomes Lucas for being with Krystal and accepted him as a friend. In The Other Half and A Reason To Smile, Nathan, Carly, and Danielle were invited to hang with Lucas, Krystal, Renesmee, Jacob and his pack. Nathan meets Leah as she imprints on him and learns about the supernatural bringing him and Lucas closer. In Happily Ever After the day before Lucas maries Krystal, Lucas invites Nathan on his bachelor party to hunt animals to which he won. At the reception, Nathan gives a toast to the couple playfully threatening Lucas that he knows how to use a gun.

* * *

 **Appearances:**

 _The Other Half_

 _A Reason To Smile_

 _Happily Ever After_

 _Value In Belief_

 _Have A Purpose_

 _A Christmas Surprise_

 **Mentioned in:**

 _Full Of Surprises_

 _Long Live Life_

* * *

 **Sorry about the slow updates. I've been occupied with job searching. Anyway, please review.**


	58. Sabrina Dallas

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Twilight characters or anything Twilight related. All information belongs to Stephanie Meyer and the Twilight wiki website.**

* * *

 **Sabrina Dallas Walker**

* * *

 **Biological Info:**

 **Born:** 2026; Forks, Washington

 **Alias:** Sabrina Walker

 **Physical description:**

 **Species:** Human

 **Gender:** Female

 **Height:** 5'2"

 **Hair color:** Black

 **Eye color:** Blue

 **Skin color:** Copper

 **Family info:**

 **Family members:**

Garret Walker (imprinter/husband)

Leah Clearwater (mother)

Nathan Dallas (father)

Roxanne Dallas (older twin sister)

Roman Hobbs (brother-in-law/cousin-in-law)

Harry Clearwater (maternal grandfather) X

Sue Clearwater (maternal grandmother)

Seth Clearwater (maternal uncle)

Carly Jensen (maternal aunt)

Colby Clearwater (maternal cousin)

Daphne Walker (sister-in-law/cousin-in-law)

Charlie Swan (maternal step grandfather)

Bella Swan (maternal step aunt)

Edward Cullen (maternal step uncle)

Renesmee Cullen (maternal step cousin)

Jacob Black (maternal step cousin-in-law)

Evan Black (maternal step nephew)

Korrina Snow (maternal step niece-in-law)

Sarah Black (maternal step niece)

Damien Grant (maternal step nephew-in-law)

 **Affiliation:**

 **Loyalty:**

The Quileute tribe

Black pack

* * *

 _"Besides, it's better coming from someone our age."_

Sabrina

 **Sabrina Walker** (née **Dallas** ) is a member of the Quileute tribe, the younger twin sister of Roxanne Dallas and daughter of Leah Clearwater and Nathan Dallas as well as the niece of Seth Clearwater and Carly Jensen, the cousin of Colby Clearwater and the sister-in-law of Daphne Walker. She is also the imprintee of her husband Garret Walker.

* * *

 **Biography:**

 **Early life:**

Sabrina Dallas was born in La Push, Washington, raised by her parents Leah Clearwater and Nathan Dallas and has a twin sister Roxanne Dallas who is older than Sabrina. She and her family moved to Minneapolis, Minnesota unaware for Sabrina that her sister began her transformation as a shape shifter to join the pack until she met Garret Walker who imprinted on her and sees that the legends are real seeing the world of the supernatural.

 _ **Long Live Life**_

Sabrina was seen with the tribe along with Evan and Sarah Black's cousin Lucien Summers where they are hanging around at Red Lake where she hears about Lucien developing feelings for Luna Snow which she and the girls were hounding him with questions about it. When Garret became enraged about the situation, Sabrina was the one to calm him down.

Sabrina was present when Evan, Sarah, Lucien and Melissa and Ian Pennington came to Red Lake to hang with him and the tribe along with Luna and Sabrina got to meet her. Sabrina arrived with her friends just to see Sarah explaining to Damien Grant of the tribe's legends and the reason why Sarah was now noticing him.

Sometime later, Sabrina and Garret got married.

* * *

 **Physical appearance:**

From her mother's side, Sabrina is beautiful in an exotic way. She has copper skin at 5'2" tall with long sleek black hair but has her father's blue eyes.

* * *

 **Personality and traits:**

Sabrina appears to be a kind person including to those like Lucien Summer who is a vampire human hybrid. She also seems to be the one who can calm Garret completely.

* * *

 **Relationships:**

Sabrina Dallas is the wife of Garret Walker who imprinted on her. She is the youngest daughter of Leah Clearwater and Nathan Dallas and the younger twin sister of Roxanne Dallas as well as the niece of Seth Clearwater and Carly Jensen, the cousin of Colby Clearwater, the sister-in-law of Daphne Walker and Roman Hobbs and the daughter-in-law of Brian and Mia Walker.

* * *

 **Appearances:**

 _A Christmas Surprise_

 _Long Live Life_

* * *

 **Again, expect short chapters. Please review.**


	59. Danielle Olsen

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Twilight characters or anything Twilight related. All information belongs to Stephanie Meyer and the Twilight wiki website.**

* * *

 **Danielle Olsen Call**

* * *

 **Biological Info:**

 **Born:** 1999; Forks, Washington

 **Alias:**

Danielle Call

Dani (by Embry Call)

 **Physical description:**

 **Species:** Human

 **Gender:** Female

 **Height:** 5'1"

 **Hair color:** Chestnut with amber highlight

 **Eye color:** Violet

 **Skin color:** Pale

 **Family info:**

 **Family members:**

Embry Call (imprinter/husband)

Stacy Call (daughter)

Isaiah Ateara (son-in-law)

Derrick Call (son)

Suzanne Ateara (daughter-in-law)

Tiffany Call (mother-in-law)

 **Affiliation:**

 **Occupation:** High school/college student

 **Loyalty:**

The Quileute tribe

Black pack

Olympic coven

* * *

" _I really love my life!"_

Danielle

 **Danielle Call** (née **Olsen** ) is one of Krystal Diamond's best friend who is imprinted by Embry Call a shape shifter from the Quileute tribe thus bringing her into the supernatural. She marries him and became the mother of Stacy and Derrick Call.

* * *

 **Biography:**

 **Early life:**

Danielle Olsen was born in Forks, Washington growing up with two younger brothers and three younger sisters living with her parents. She attends Port Angeles High School and became friends with Carly Jensen and Nathan Dallas. Danielle spends her life in high school chasing a lot of boys. Danielle later becomes best friends with Krystal Diamond when she transfers to her school from Olympia due to how she gains attention from boys.

 _ **The Other Half & A Reason To Smile**_

Danielle begins her junior year in Port Angeles High. At the start of the year, the Cullens arrived and Danielle got excited as she pursues chasing after the boys having a romantic interest in them. Danielle then saw Krystal having lunch with Lucas Stone seeing the change in her for having feelings for Lucas. Seeing that makes Danielle happy even though she flirts with Lucas.

In A Reason To Smile, Danielle, Carly, and Nathan spend the night at Krystal's house where Krystal tells them that she and Lucas confessed their feelings for each other causing Carly and Danielle to be excited about it. Danielle participated in the big volleyball game with Krystal and Carly and their school won. She then helps Krystal get ready for her first date with Lucas when Krystal gave the news that he asked her out right after the game.

After Krystal's father, Roark Diamond, died and moved in with the Cullens being her guardian to avoid her moving to New York, Krystal calls Carly who is with Danielle and Nathan to apologize for being so distant and the three of them forgave her and were invited to hang with her and Lucas along with Renesmee Cullen, Jacob Black and his friends. They all met up at La Push where Danielle meets Embry Call who imprints on her. Danielle was then brought into the supernatural when Embry, along with Leah and Seth Clearwater who imprinted on Nathan and Carly respectfully, transformed into wolves and explain to the three of them of the tribe's legends also revealing that Lucas and the Cullens are vampires. Danielle accepts Embry's shape shifting powers and was discussing the events with Carly and Nathan after leaving La Push when they saw Lucas who tells them that Krystal is suddenly missing. Danielle goes with Carly and Nathan where they arrived at the Cullen house to see Seth who is hurt. They were joined by Jacob, Leah, Embry and Quil Ateara along with Lucas who couldn't find Krystal until a half-vampire half-human hybrid named Nahuel arrives and informs the Cullens that his half brother Jonathan along with Miley Ray, Krystal's tormentor who is a vampire has kidnapped Krystal and the reason why he wants Krystal is to get revenge on Lucas for killing Jonathan's mate Olivia by killing Krystal. While the Cullens and Jacob went off to find Krystal, Carly, Nathan and Danielle stayed with Seth, Leah, Embry and Quil as they explain the three more about the supernatural and Danielle confessed her love to Embry as he returned those feelings.

A year after Krystal was found and was transformed into a vampire from a near death experience, Danielle graduates from high school where she plans to attend college, and attends the graduation party at the Cullen's place where after the party she congratulates Lucas and Krystal on their engagement.

 _ **Happily Ever After**_

 _"Krystal has always been known to get a boy's attention. And no surprise there, Lucas fell for her and out of all the boys who've been chasing after Krystal, she chose Lucas."_

Danielle

Danielle helps the Cullens set up the wedding for Krystal and Lucas and was later attending Krystal's bachelorette party with her, Carly, Leah and the Cullen women. On the wedding day, Danielle was Krystal's bridesmaids. After the ceremony, Danielle was one of the people giving her a toast of congratulation and was last seen saying goodbye to Krystal before she and Lucas left for their honeymoon.

 _ **Full Of Surprises**_

Danielle was mentioned by Embry when explained to the pack that it took awhile for Danielle's family to allow her to live with him hinting that they got married sometime before.

 _ **Value In Beliefs**_

Bella Swan explained that Danielle and Embry has a daughter Stacy Call who is a few months old and are already having another child on the way. She was seen along with her friends and pack members at the Cullen's house meeting their kids and soon met Jalen Long from Detroit who has come to join the Cullens and became Tiffany Stewart's mate.

 _ **Have A Purpose**_

Danielle made a cameo appearance where she and her family attend Tiffany and Jalen's wedding. She also appeared at Lucina Stewart's sixth birthday party. During that, her son Derrick Call was born.

 _ **A Christmas Surprise**_

Danielle and her family joined the Cullens to celebrate Christmas. Danielle listens to the Cullens explain the guests about the supernatural and what they are due to them being the new Volturi where they adjusted the law that if a civilized vampire has any living family member or someone connected to, they have the right to know as long as they don't reveal the existence to other humans.

 _ **Long Live Life**_

Although Danielle never appeared in the story, it was explained that she and her family moved to Minnesota when Jacob discovers another family from the Quiluete tribe and formed a new pack where her son Derrick began phasing from his father's bloodline.

* * *

 **Physical appearance:**

Danielle is around 5'1" tall having violet eyes, and long chestnut hair with amber highlights.

* * *

 **Personality and traits:**

Before Embry, Danielle falls for every attractive boy she sees where she states that they distract her from school. But that all stops when she met Embry and became her mate due to imprinting.

She is first introduced in the series as a cheerful and fun person. She is very friendly to others and is very loyal to the people around her. She plays volleyball for her school and behaves like a stereotypical teenage girl when she gets excited such as Krystal and Lucas's relationship. When being brought into the supernatural, Danielle was at first startled of Embry's role as a shape shifter when he phased but grows to accept it. She attends college but her major is unknown what she was studying.

* * *

 **Relationships:**

Danielle has five younger siblings. She is the wife of Embry Call who imprinted on her and the mother of Stacy and Derrick Call as well as the mother-in-law of Isaiah and Suzanne Ateara. She is also the daughter-in-law of Tiffany Call.

 **Embry Call:**

 _"Yeah but he's different. He's not like any guy I met."_

Danielle on Embry

Embry Call is Danielle's husband who is a Quileute shape shifter and imprinter.

The two of them first met at La Push beach where Embry imprinted on Danielle. Because of it, Embry told Danielle of the tribe's legends by phasing in front of her where Danielle accepts who he is. She confesses her love for Embry to which he returns happily making them a couple.

They got married and have two kids together; Stacy and Derrick.

 **Krystal Diamond:**

 _"Have I ever told you how much I love you?!"_

 _"Thousands of times."_

Danielle and Krystal

Krystal Diamond is Danielle's best friend.

The two of them met when Krystal transfers to her school and they became best friends. Krystal instantly became Danielle's bff due to the attraction Krystal gets from boys causing Danielle to admire her and ask on how she does it. Both of them are on the volleyball team.

When Lucas first came to their school, Danielle takes an interest in Lucas but when Krystal falls in love with Lucas, Danielle steps aside when she sees how happy Krystal is despite how Danielle tries to get Lucas's attention. Krystal soon knows about Lucas being a vampire but must keep it secret from Danielle until later Danielle meets Embry who imprints on her and later reveals his true nature as a shape shifter also revealing Lucas's secret bringing Krystal and Danielle closer. Danielle joins Krystal's bachelorette party in Happily Ever After and became one of Krystal's bridesmaids at her wedding.

 **Carly Jensen:**

" _I'm with you on that sister."_

Danielle to Carly

Carly Jensen is Danielle's best friend.

Carly and Danielle became best friends along with Nathan and later Krystal. Both of them are on the school's volleyball team. Both of them have a lot in common and they get excited mostly on Lucas and Krystal's relationship. Both of them were brought into the supernatural when they were imprinted, Carly with Seth and Danielle with Embry, and were told of the legends and the Cullens being vampires bringing the two closer.

 **Nathan Dallas:**

 _"Seriously, what is with you girls and screaming?"_

Nathan to Danielle and Carly

Nathan Dallas is Danielle's best friend.

Nathan and Danielle became best friends along with Carly and later Krystal. Although Nathan states he needs to hang out with boys, he cares about Danielle despite how she's boy crazy before meeting Embry. Both of them were brought into the supernatural when they were imprinted, Danielle with Embry and Nathan with Leah, and were told of the legends and the Cullens being vampires bringing the two closer.

* * *

 **Appearances:**

 _The Other Half_

 _A Reason To Smile_

 _Happily Ever After_

 _Value In Beliefs_

 _Have A Purpose_

 _A Christmas Surprise_

 **Mentioned in:**

 _Full Of Surprises_

 _Long Live Life_

* * *

 **Sorry about the wait you guys. Been busy. Please review.**


	60. Stacy Call

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Twilight characters or anything Twilight related. All information belongs to Stephanie Meyer and the Twilight wiki website.**

* * *

 **Stacy Call Ateara**

* * *

 **Biological Info:**

 **Born:** 2025; La Push, Washington

 **Alias:**

Stace

Stacy Ateara

 **Physical description:**

 **Species:** Human

 **Gender:** Female

 **Height:** 5'0"

 **Hair color:** Black

 **Eye color:** Violet

 **Skin color:** Copper

 **Family info:**

 **Family members:**

Isaiah Ateara (imprinter/husband)

Embry Call (father)

Danielle Olsen (mother)

Derrick Call (brother)

Suzanne Ateara (sister-in-law)

Quil Ateara V (father-in-law)

Claire Young (mother-in-law)

Emily Young (great aunt-in-law)

Sam Uley (great uncle-in-law)

Tiffany Call (paternal grandmother)

 **Affiliation:**

 **Loyalty:**

The Quileute tribe

Black pack

* * *

 _"We're just curious."_

Stacy

 **Stacy Ateara** (née **Call** ) is a member of the Quileute tribe, the older sister of Derrick Call and the daughter of Embry Call and Danielle Olsen and the sister-in-law of Suzanne Ateara. She is also the imprintee of her husband Isaiah Ateara.

* * *

 **Biography:**

 **Early life:**

Stacy Call was born in La Push, Washington raised by her parents Embry Call and Danielle Olsen and has a younger brother Derrick Call.

 _ **Value In Beliefs**_

Bella Swan revealed that Danielle and Embry have a daughter together. Stacy made a cameo appearance as a baby when she and her parents along with other members of the tribe came to visit the Cullens when they returned from their trip in Detroit.

 _ **Have A Purpose**_

Stacy made another cameo appearance with her parents when they attended Tiffany Stewart and Jalen Long's wedding. Sometime later, her brother Derrick was born.

 _ **A Christmas Surprise**_

Stacy appeared in another cameo with her parents where they spend Christmas with the Cullens where the Cullens tell the guests about the supernatural and retelling the events from Twilight to Have A Purpose since they bend the law of not exposing the existence to humans where if vampires are civilized and have living family members connected to them, it is safe to tell them as long as they don't reveal it to other humans.

 _ **Long Live Life**_

Stacy and her family moved to Minneapolis, Minnesota unaware for Stacy that her brother began his transformation as a shape shifter to join the pack until Isaiah Ateara, who she knew before, imprinted on her and sees that the legends are real seeing the world of the supernatural. During that, Derrick imprinted on Isaiah's sister Suzanne Ateara.

Stacy was seen with the tribe along with Evan and Sarah Black's cousin Lucien Summers where they are hanging around at Red Lake where she hears about Lucien developing feelings for Luna Snow which she and the girls were hounding him with questions about it.

Stacy was present when Evan, Sarah, Lucien and Melissa and Ian Pennington came to Red Lake to hang with him and the tribe along with Luna and Stacy excitedly got to meet her. Stacy arrived with her friends just to see Sarah explaining to Damien Grant of the tribe's legends and the reason why Sarah was now noticing him.

Sometime later, Stacy and Isaiah got married.

* * *

 **Physical appearance:**

Stacy is described to have long black hair and copper skin from her father while she inherits her mother's facial and violet eyes.

* * *

 **Personality and traits:**

Stacy appears to have inherited her mother's personality where she acts like a stereotypical teenage girl being excited about romance and also has a cheerful personality.

* * *

 **Relationships:**

Stacy Call is the wife of Isaiah Ateara who imprinted on her. She is the oldest daughter of Embry Call and Danielle Olsen and the older sister of Derrick Call as well as the sister-in-law of Suzanne Ateara and the daughter-in-law of Quil Ateara V and Claire Young.

* * *

 **Appearances:**

 _Value In Beliefs_

 _Have A Purpose_

 _A Christmas Surprise_

 _Long Live Life_

* * *

 **Fact: I always kept mixing up this character with other people on the family relationship. Lol. Anyway, please review.**


	61. Suzanne Ateara

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Twilight characters or anything Twilight related. All information belongs to Stephanie Meyer and the Twilight wiki website.**

* * *

 **Suzanne Ateara Call**

* * *

 **Biological Info:**

 **Born:** 2028; La Push, Washington

 **Alias:** Suzanne Call

 **Physical description:**

 **Species:** Human

 **Gender:** Female

 **Height:** 5'3"

 **Hair color:** Black

 **Eye color:** Dark brown

 **Skin color:** Russet

 **Family info:**

 **Family members:**

Derrick Call (imprinter/husband)

Quil Ateara V (father)

Claire Young (mother)

Isaiah Ateara (older brother)

Stacy Call (sister-in-law)

Quil Ateara IV (paternal grandfather) X

Joy Ateara (paternal grandmother)

Quil Ateara (paternal great grandfather)

Emily Young (maternal great aunt)

Sam Uley (maternal great uncle)

Embry Call (father-in-law)

Danielle Olsen (mother-in-law)

 **Affiliation:**

 **Loyalty:**

The Quileute tribe

Black pack

* * *

 _"We just wanna know how vampires dating humans would be like."_

Suzanne

 **Suzanne Call** (née **Ateara** ) is a member of the Quileute tribe, the younger sister of Isaiah Call and the daughter of Quil Ateara V and Claire Young and the sister-in-law of Stacy Call. She is also the imprintee of her husband Derrick Call.

* * *

 **Biography:**

 **Early life:**

Suzanne Ateara was born in La Push, Washington, the daughter of Quil Ateara V and Claire Young and has an older brother Isaiah Ateara. Suzanne was told stories about the Quileute legends due to her father's bloodline but always dismissed them. Her family moved to Minneapolis, Minnesota unaware for Suzanne that her brother began his transformation as a shape shifter to join the pack until Derrick Call imprinted on her and sees that the legends are real seeing the world of the supernatural. During that, Isaiah imprinted on Derrick's sister Stacy Call.

 _ **Long Live Life**_

Suzanne was seen with the tribe along with Evan and Sarah Black's cousin Lucien Summers where they are hanging around at Red Lake where she hears about Lucien developing feelings for Luna Snow which she and the girls were hounding him with questions about it.

Suzanne was present when Evan, Sarah, Lucien and Melissa and Ian Pennington came to Red Lake to hang with him and the tribe along with Luna and Suzanne excitedly got to meet her. Suzanne arrived with her friends just to see Sarah explaining to Damien Grant of the tribe's legends and the reason why Sarah was now noticing him.

Sometime later, Suzanne and Derrick got married.

* * *

 **Physical appearance:**

Suzanne is described to have long black hair and russet skin with dark brown eyes.

* * *

 **Relationships:**

Suzanne Ateara is the wife of Derrick Call who imprinted on her. She is also the daughter of Quil Ateara V and Claire Young and the younger sister of Isaiah Ateara. She is also the granddaughter of Quil IV and Joy Ateara, the great niece of Emily Young and Sam Uley as well as the sister-in-law of Stacy Call and daughter-in-law of Embry Call and Danielle Olsen.

* * *

 **Appearances:**

 _Long Live Life_

* * *

 **Alright, we got one more member of the Quileute tribe. You might be expecting it soon in a few hours. Please review.**


	62. Vin Walker

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Twilight characters or anything Twilight related. All information belongs to Stephanie Meyer and the Twilight wiki website.**

* * *

 **Vin Walker**

* * *

 **Biological Info:**

 **Physical description:**

 **Species:** Shape shifter

 **Gender:** Male

 **Hair color:** Brown

 **Eye color:** Brown

 **Skin color:** Russet

 **Family info:**

 **Family members:**

Michelle Walker (wife)

Unnamed father

Unnamed mother

Dom Walker (son)

Letty Walker (daughter)

Jesse Hobbs (cousin)

 **Special characteristics:**

 **Bloodline:** Walker and Hobbs line

 **Affiliation:**

 **Occupation:** Member of the Black pack

 **Loyalty:**

The Quileute tribe

Black pack

* * *

" _Turns out that Brian's great grandfather Vin Walker was once a member of Jacob's great-grandfather's pack however there was a riff between the two since the tribe made a treaty with the Cullens the first time they met with Vin saying how they should trust the Cullens if they are different from other vampires not needing for a treaty. That was not okay with the others since, well, you know. So not wanting to go through with them, Vin and his family left the Reserve and moved to another state which was Minnesota."_

Lucien Summers on Vin Walker

 **Vin Walker** was a Quileute tribe resident and a former member of the Black before he and his follower left the pack moving to Minneapolis, Minnesota. He left because of the disagreement between Ephraim Black when they made treaty between the tribe and the Cullen family.

* * *

 **Biography:**

 **History:**

Vin Walker was an active shape shifter in the 1930s. He along with his cousin and follower Jesse Hobbs were part of the pack with Levi Uley, Quil Ateara II and their Alpha, Ephraim Black to protect their land.

Sometime, the Cullen family came to live in Forks near the Quileute reservation of La Push. They were the traditional enemies of the Quileute shape-shifters, and the vampires' presence in the area made those who were of the right age phase into wolves, in preparation of a fight: Ephraim took on the role of Alpha and led the pack. Carlisle Cullen managed to negotiate a peaceful treaty with them: as long as the Cullens didn't bite any humans or cross on to the Quileutes' grounds, the shape-shifters wouldn't attack them or reveal their presence to the humans.

After that however, Vin thinks they should trust the Cullens if they are different from other vampires not needing for a treaty which causes a riff between him and Ephraim. Because of it, he along with Jesse took their family to leave the Reserve and moved to another state which was Minneapolis, Minnesota.

 **Legacy:**

In Long Live Life, Ephraim's great grandson Jacob Black moved into Minneapolis, Minnesota with the Cullens and ran into Vin's great grandson Brian Walker and his family. After hearing each other's stories, the Walkers allowed the Cullens to live near them and have complete trust of the Cullens' control but Jacob and Carlisle didn't want to feel such a pushover to the family so they agreed on remaking the treaty which is the same as the one back in Forks; stay out of each other's lands and no biting or changing humans unless the Alpha says so.

* * *

 **Mentioned in:**

 _Long Live Life_

* * *

 **And that's all the members of the Quileute tribe and now we go onto the humans in the After Breaking Dawn series, starting with Lucas's family and friends, Krystal's, Tiffany's, Jalen's, Lucina's, Bryce's, you get it now. Also, sometime in the future, I will go back on this guide to fix some minor errors on the pages, unless I already said that. Please review.**


	63. Kendall Stone

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Twilight characters or anything Twilight related. All information belongs to Stephanie Meyer and the Twilight wiki website.**

* * *

 **Kendall James Stone**

* * *

 **Biological Info:**

 **Born:** April 5, 1964; Forks, Washington

 **Alias:**

Chief Stone

Old man (by Lucas Stone)

 **Died:** May 23, 2015 (by the Volturi)

 **Physical description:**

 **Species:** Human

 **Gender:** Male

 **Height:** 6'2"

 **Hair color:** Spiky brown

 **Eye color:** Black

 **Skin color:** Pale

 **Family info:**

 **Family members:**

Jessica Stone (wife) X

Lucas Stone (son)

Krystal Diamond (daughter-in-law)

Lilly Stone (daughter) X

Mr. Stone (father) X

Jennifer Stone (mother) X

Katie Stone (sister) X

Dan Starr (father-in-law)

Julianna Starr (mother-in-law)

Diana Starr (sister-in-law)

Buster (brother-in-law)

Dustin (brother-in-law)

Anastasia (niece)

Howard (nephew)

Hugo (nephew)

Christina Starr (sister-in-law)

Troy (brother-in-law)

Vivian (niece)

Kayden (nephew)

Lacey Stone (daughter in _Life & Death_)

 **Affiliation:**

 **Occupation:** Chief of Police

 **Loyalty:** Lacey Police Station

* * *

 _"And dad, opening a person's letter? That's a federal crime and you're the chief of police for crying out loud."_

 _"Well I was curious."_

Lucas and Kendall

 **Kendall James Stone** was the Chief of Police in Lacey, Washington. He was the husband of Jessica Stone, the father of Lucas and Lilly Stone and the father-in-law of Krystal Diamond. He was killed along with Jessica and Lilly in their home where it caught on fire caused by the Volturi.

* * *

 **Biography:**

 **Early life:**

Kendall James Stone was born in Forks, Washington and he and his younger sister Katie Stone were raised by their mother Jennifer Stone. His father passed away from a blood disease when Kendall was six. Kendall would always protect his mother and sister due to where they live in a difficult neighborhood ending up fighting gang members to protect his family. He is best friends with Carlos, Logan and James but is close to Charlie Swan since their teens. Three weeks after graduating high school, Kendall was with Jennifer and Katie getting off the subway when they were jumped by muggers. Kendall tries to fight them off but was pinned down and witnessed his mother and sister being murdered by the thugs causing Kendall to angrily break free and almost killed the thugs until the police arrived. Kendall wasn't charged since a witness saw what happened before but was devastated from his loss.

After recovering from his loss, Kendall joined Charlie, James, Carlos and Logan at the Forks Police Department. A year after Charlie's divorce with Renee Dwyer, Kendall, Charlie and his friends were on patrol one night when they were called that a couple of freshmen college girls were doing wild stuff. They arrived at the scene where Kendall met Jessica Starr and instantly fell in love with her. However, he was too deep in a trance that Jessica and her friends left and Kendall never got to see her again, not even introducing himself to her. One night, Kendall was on patrol by himself thinking nothing but Jessica when he got a call saying someone is causing a commotion near city hall. He arrives there to see it was Jessica causing the commotion only so that Kendall would arrive to her. After finally being able to see each other and having the chance for introduction, the two have been together ever since. Five years later after Jessica graduated to be a nurse, Kendall was thinking of proposing to her but was afraid that his marriage will end up like Charlie's. But after words of encouragement from Charlie, Kendall proposed to Jessica which she happily said yes. They were married surrounded by their family and friends and Kendall bought a house and surprised Jessica on their return from their honeymoon. Two years later, Jessica told Kendall that she is pregnant making Kendall very happy to hear the news. Their son Lucas Stone was born on September 12, 1996 and they live their life as a happy family. Eight years since Lucas was born, Kendall was promoted to chief of police by Commissioner George Pennington and he and his family along with Carlos, Logan and James to Lacey after saying a sad goodbye to Charlie.

Kendall and his family moved next door next to a family where Lucas became best friends with Tiffany Stewart as Kendall does his duties as chief of police in Lacey. In June 24, 2007, Jessica gives birth to their daughter Lilly Stone.

 _ **Forever Together**_

Kendall continues his life in Lacey with his family. He meets Lucas's girlfriend Meghan Valentine and welcomes her to the family. In Birthday, Kendall celebrates Lucas's birthday where he pulled a joke on Lucas about having a grey hair. He also was in contact with Charlie passing the message to wish Lucas a happy birthday. Lucas and Lilly then helped Kendall and Jessica celebrate their twentieth year anniversary. On Lucas and Meghan's second year anniversary, Meghan was killed by Justin Knox, Lucas's tormentor, who drove off without checking if Meghan's okay after running her over with his car. Kendall was able to catch Justin and arrested him where he is sitting in a cell at his police station.

One night while Lucas was out with his friends, Kendall was watching TV when he heard Jessica and Lilly screaming upstairs. He goes up there with a gun in his hands to see two guys in cloaks doing something to Jessica and Lilly's necks. Kendall was about to shoot the intruders when he turned around before he was bitten by another intruder. Kendall was able to fight him off and tries to shoot him but he avoided it so fast and it soon caused the fire resulting the three intruders to escape while Kendall, Jessica and Lilly were left to die in the fire of their home before they were rescued and rushed to the hospital but not before Lucas arrives and Kendall tells him of what happens.

 _ **A New Life**_

Lucas was hit by a car and was apparently dead where he meets with Kendall, Jessica and Lilly. After telling Lucas how proud they are of him, they gave Lucas the choice to move forward with them or return back to the Cullens since his body is not majorly damaged from the accident. After having a family moment, they watch Lucas return to his body to continue living with the Cullens.

After Lucas found out the Volturi, the foundation of peace and civilization of the vampire world, were the ones who killed Kendall, Jessica and Lilly, and he returned back to Forks from Italy with the Cullens, Lucas left them only to say goodbye to his friends before they left for college. He then goes to his family's grave where Kendall, Jessica and Lilly show themselves to Lucas. Kendall first hits Lucas for trying to commit suicide had not Kendall, Jessica and Lilly stopped him. He along with the others tells Lucas that they will always be there for him and support his choices and most of all, they love him. Lucas says goodbye to his family and returns home to the Cullens where he officially became part of the family.

During the present time where Lucas retells the story of his human life to the Cullens, he sees Jessica, Lilly and Kendall where Kendall states that he is proud of his son.

 _ **The Other Half & A Reason To Smile**_

Kendall was mentioned in The Other Half in a flashback when Lucas tells Krystal Diamond, a girl Lucas developed feelings for, about what happened to Meghan. Kendall was only heard on the phone calling Lucas that Meghan died before Lucas took off to the hospital.

 _ **Happily Ever After**_

Kendall appears with Jessica and Lilly along with Meghan to see Lucas on his wedding day saying that he's happy for Lucas. In their honor, Alice Cullen set up seats where Lucas's family and Meghan's photos were placed along with Krystal's parents as they all appeared to Lucas and Krystal. Kendall was seen smiling proudly as he watches Lucas and Krystal get married at the ceremony. After the reception, both of Lucas and Krystal's families appeared again along with Meghan before they leave for their honeymoon and Kendall thanks Krystal for everything she has given Lucas as well as welcoming her to the family. They all gave Lucas and Krystal their best wishes before they disappeared.

 _ **Full Of Surprises**_

Kendall appeared in a flashback where Lucas got to meet Lilly when she was born.

* * *

 **Physical appearance:**

Kendall has spiky brown hair, which was passed down to Lucas, with a bit of grey and black eyes. He stands at six feet and two inches tall and is in good shape according to Lucas.

* * *

 **Personality and traits:**

 _How is it that my dad is fifty years old yet he acts like a teenager?_

Lucas on Kendall

Kendall is mostly known to be a jokester despite his age. He enjoys pulling jokes on people preferably Lucas. When he was a teenager, Kendall and his friends would pull pranks on each other and Kendall would be named the prank king, the skills that were also passed down to Lucas.

Despite his behavior, Kendall can be serious when he's on duty as a police officer and when it comes to his family, he shows to love and care for them deeply.

Kendall has a skill to suspect something from a person like he can read that person's body behavior along with his surroundings to which he calls them his cop senses. This skill was passed down to Lucas to which was later developed to become more powerful when he became a vampire. He also has a habit to run his hands through his hair whenever he feels frustrated, also passed down to Lucas.

* * *

 **Relationships:**

Kendall is the husband of Jessica Stone, the father of Lucas and Lilly Stone and father-in-law of Krystal Diamond.

 **Jessica Stone:**

 _"Every moment with you then and every moment with you now has always been a good time."_

Kendall to Jessica

Jessica Stone is Kendall's wife who is the mother of Lucas and Lilly.

The two met when Jessica was still an undergrad student and were together since Jessica was able to cause trouble just enough for only Kendall would show up. Kendall was hesitant to ask Jessica to marry him due to witnessing Charlie's marriage experience but after words of encouragement from Charlie, Kendall proposed to Jessica to which she happily accepts. The two got married and later have two children together, Lucas and Lilly.

According to Lucas, although time has passed, their love for each other never faded, not one bit.

 **Lucas Stone:**

 _"I am not like him! Stop that!"_

Kendall and Lucas

Lucas Stone is Kendall's son.

Kendall has a good relationship with his son although Kendall is known to joke around Lucas for fun. Lucas believes Kendall acts like a teenager instead of an adult but Kendall does show to care about Lucas, giving his serious side.

When Kendall was killed in the fire caused by the Volturi, Lucas was devastated, so devastated that he was about to jump off a cliff until Kendall, Jessica and Lilly stopped him from doing so. After Lucas was turned into a vampire, he was able to see Kendall, Jessica and Lilly. Kendall first hit Lucas in the head for attempting suicide and then told him that he is proud of Lucas no matter what and that he will always be with him. In Forever Together, Kendall gave Lucas his graduation ring in his will for Lucas to wear with his at graduation. Lucas wears a locket where he keeps a photo of Kendall with him, Jessica and Lilly on their last Christmas together to remember him.

Lucas inherited Kendall's 'cop senses' which was later enhanced to a more powerful version. He has also inherited Kendall's hair and the habit to run his hands through them.

 **Lilly Stone:**

Lilly Stone is Kendall's daughter.

Kendall shows to love and care about Lilly the same as he loves Lucas. However, he never pulls any jokes on Lilly but she does inherit his trait of being funny. Kendall also shows to behave like a stereotypical father to a daughter not wanting Lilly to be around boys so soon and would do anything for her if someone hurts his daughter.

 **Meghan Valentine:**

 _"Jessica, Lilly and I love you and we all consider you a part of this family."_

Kendall to Meghan

Meghan Valentine was Lucas's previously girlfriend before she was run over by Justin Knox.

Lucas introduced Meghan to his family after they became a couple and Kendall welcomes her with open arms. Since then, Meghan became close to Lucas and his family where Kendall states that he considers Meghan as part of the family.

Kendall was sad when he heard that Meghan died because of Justin who Kendall arrested after driving off without a care but he does his best to move on like everyone else.

 **Charlie Swan:**

 _"Kendall was my best friend in high school, since I was a bit of the outside of my friends Billy and the others where they went to school on the Res while I didn't."_

Charlie on Kendall

Charlie Swan is Kendall's best friend.

The two are considered close according to Lucas being there for one another with Kendall losing his family and Charlie going through a divorce with Renee. The two joined the police force together. On Jessica and Kendall's wedding, Charlie was Kendall's best man. He was the one to encourage Kendall to propose to Jessica when he felt hesitant due to witnessing Charlie's divorce. When Kendall was promoted to chief of police in Lacey, Kendall and Charlie bid a sad farewell when Kendall and his family had to move but the two remained in touch. Charlie was sad when he received the news from Lucas that Kendall along with Jessica and Lilly were killed in a fire caused by the Volturi.

* * *

 **Appearances:**

 _A New Life_

 _The Other Half_ (via flashback)

 _Happily Ever After_

 _Full Of Surprises_ (via flashback)

 _Forever Together_

* * *

 **That was Lucas's father. Now we go to his mother. Please review.**


	64. Jessica Stone

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Twilight characters or anything Twilight related. All information belongs to Stephanie Meyer and the Twilight wiki website.**

* * *

 **Jessica Rachel Starr Stone**

* * *

 **Biological Info:**

 **Born:** July 12, 1970; Olympia, Washington

 **Alias:** Jessica Stone

 **Died:** May 23, 2015 (by the Volturi)

 **Physical description:**

 **Species:** Human

 **Gender:** Female

 **Height:** 5'6"

 **Hair color:** Gold

 **Eye color:** Brown

 **Skin color:** Pale

 **Family info:**

 **Family members:**

Kendall Stone (husband) X

Lucas Stone (son)

Krystal Diamond (daughter-in-law)

Lilly Stone (daughter) X

Dan Starr (father)

Julianna Starr (mother)

Diana Starr (sister)

Buster (brother-in-law)

Dustin (brother-in-law)

Anastasia (niece)

Howard (nephew)

Hugo (nephew)

Christina Starr (sister)

Troy (brother-in-law)

Vivian (niece)

Kayden (nephew)

Mr. Stone (father-in-law) X

Jennifer Stone (mother-in-law) X

Katie Stone (sister-in-law) X

Lacey Stone (daughter in _Life & Death_)

 **Affiliation:**

 **Occupation:** Nurse

* * *

 _"Sweetheart, you really gave me a heart attack!"_

Jessica to Lucas

 **Jessica Rachel Stone** (née **Starr** ) was a nurse at a hospital in Lacey, Washington. She was the wife of Kendall Stone, the mother of Lucas and Lilly Stone and the mother-in-law of Krystal Diamond. She was killed along with Kendall and Lilly in their home where it caught on fire caused by the Volturi.

* * *

 **Biography:**

 **Early life:**

Jessica Rachel Starr was born in Olympia, Washington raised by her parents Dan and Julianna Starr and is the oldest of her sisters Diana and Christina. Jessica barely had friends in school as she is always focused on her studies to be noticed as she wants to be a nurse after high school.

At the beginning of her college year, Jessica was out with her friends one night deciding to do some wild things which got the attention of police men being summoned to them. One of them was Kendall Stone who Jessica fell in love with but never got the chance to introduce herself to him when she and her friends were excused with a warning and Jessica never saw Kendall again. She's been thinking nothing but Kendall for weeks and wanted to see him and her friend Sara gave her the idea to get herself in trouble, not too big of a trouble, but trouble enough for Kendall to come. Jessica did so one night causing a commotion near city hall and sure enough Kendall arrived. After finally being able to see each other and having the chance for introduction, the two have been together ever since. Jessica graduates and became a nurse working at a hospital. Kendall then proposes to Jessica and she happily accepts and was shocked to hear that Kendall was nervous to ask her due to being afraid she would leave him later on but Jessica states that she loves him so much and will never leave him. They were married surrounded by their family and friends and Kendall bought a house and surprised Jessica on their return from their honeymoon. Two years later, Jessica found out she is pregnant and she was afraid of how to tell Kendall the news worrying that he may not want the child but she went on and told him and to her relief, Kendall was beyond happy of the news. Their son Lucas Stone was born on September 12, 1996 and they live their life as a happy family. Eight years since Lucas was born, Kendall was promoted to chief of police by Commissioner George Pennington and Jessica and Lucas moves with him to Lacey.

Jessica and her family moved next door next to a family where Lucas became best friends with Tiffany Stewart as Jessica works at a new hospital. In June 24, 2007, Jessica gives birth to their daughter Lilly Stone.

 _ **Forever Together**_

Jessica continues her life in Lacey. She meets Lucas's girlfriend Meghan Valentine and welcomes her to the family. In Birthday, Jessica becomes emotional on celebrating Lucas's eighteenth birthday seeing that he's growing up. Lucas and Lilly then helped Kendall and Jessica celebrate their twentieth year anniversary. On Lucas and Meghan's second year anniversary, Meghan was killed by Justin Knox, Lucas's tormentor, who drove off without checking if Meghan's okay after running her over with his car. Meghan was already rushed to the hospital where Jessica works but it was too late as Meghan was dead and Jessica sadly told Lucas the news when he arrives hearing the news.

One night while Lucas was out with his friends, Jessica was tucking Lilly in bed when they were attacked by three intruders who bit their necks until Kendall arrives fighting off one of them when he was bitten and tries to shoot them but it caused the fire resulting the three intruders to escape while Jessica, Kendall and Lilly were left to die in the fire of their home before they were rescued and rushed to the hospital but not before Jessica was able to see Lucas and was glad to see he is okay.

 _ **A New Life**_

Lucas was hit by a car and was apparently dead where he meets with Jessica, Kendall and Lilly. After telling Lucas how proud they are of him, they gave Lucas the choice to move forward with them or return back to the Cullens since his body is not majorly damaged from the accident. After having a family moment, they watch Lucas return to his body to continue living with the Cullens.

After Lucas found out the Volturi, the foundation of peace and civilization of the vampire world, were the ones who killed Jessica, Kendall and Lilly, and he returned back to Forks from Italy with the Cullens, Lucas left them only to say goodbye to his friends before they left for college. He then goes to his family's grave where Jessica, Kendall and Lilly show themselves to Lucas. After Kendall hits Lucas for trying to commit suicide had not Jessica, Kendall and Lilly stopped him, Jessica scolds Lucas for giving her a heart attack. After that, she along with the others tells Lucas that they will always be there for him and support his choices and most of all, they love him. Lucas says goodbye to his family and returns home to the Cullens where he officially became part of the family.

During the present time where Lucas retells the story of his human life to the Cullens, he sees Jessica, Lilly and Kendall where Jessica states that the family loves him.

 _ **The Other Half & A Reason To Smile**_

Jessica was mentioned in The Other Half in a flashback during the events where Lucas develops feelings for Krystal Diamond. Jessica first appeared when Lucas was rushed to the hospital after saving Meghan from being run over from Justin and Jessica was there fussing over Lucas asking for the reason for his recklessness until Meghan came and Jessica understood the reason why. She appeared again when Lucas arrives at the hospital after hearing the news about Meghan and gave him the bad news.

In the epilogue of The Other Half and A Reason To Smile, Lucas proposes to Krystal with Jessica's wedding diamond ring with sapphire gems on each side that Jessica gives Lucas in her will. According to Lucas, the ring has been in the family for generations and the bride to be must be proposed with that ring. Each sapphire gem represents the next woman that has been married.

 _ **Happily Ever After**_

Jessica appears along with Kendall and Lilly along with Meghan to see Lucas on his wedding day saying that he's happy for Lucas. In their honor, Alice Cullen set up seats where Lucas's family and Meghan's photos were placed along with Krystal's parents as they all appeared to Lucas and Krystal. Jessica was seen being happy even though she was crying as she watches Lucas and Krystal get married at the ceremony. After the reception, both of Lucas and Krystal's families appeared again along with Meghan before they leave for their honeymoon and Jessica thanks Krystal for everything she has given Lucas as well as welcoming her to the family. They all gave Lucas and Krystal their best wishes before they disappeared.

 _ **Full Of Surprises**_

Jessica appeared in a flashback where Lucas got to meet Lilly when she was born.

* * *

 **Physical appearance:**

Jessica has long gold hair, that trait passed down to Lilly and brown eyes, that trait passed down to Lucas standing at five feet and six inches tall. Despite her age, Jessica looks very young. Lucas explains that her appearance makes her look like an angel. She always wore her wedding ring before she passed it on to Lucas to give to Krystal.

* * *

 **Personality and traits:**

Jessica is a very loving person and a warn individual. When it comes to her family, she always puts them first before others loving them dearly. She is pretty well known as a nurse at the hospital as she is very skillful.

Jessica states that Lucas gives her heart attacks whenever he does something reckless due to the fact he's her firstborn child.

* * *

 **Relationships:**

Jessica is the wife of Kendall Stone, the mother of Lucas and Lilly Stone and the mother-in-law of Krystal Diamond.

 **Kendall Stone:**

" _You can see that their love is so strong that it can't be broken."_

Kendall Stone is Jessica's husband who is the father of Lucas and Lilly.

The two met when Jessica was still an undergrad student and were together since Jessica was able to cause trouble just enough for only Kendall would show up. Kendall was hesitant to ask Jessica to marry him due to witnessing Charlie's marriage experience but after words of encouragement from Charlie, Kendall proposed to Jessica to which she happily accepts. The two got married and later have two children together, Lucas and Lilly.

According to Lucas, although time has passed, their love for each other never faded, not one bit.

 **Lucas Stone:**

 _"Mom, you know that I won't be staying there forever."_

 _"I know I just… I just wish I could always be with you."_

 _"You will mom. You always will."_

Lucas and Jessica

Lucas Stone is Jessica's son and firstborn child.

When Lucas was born, Jessica states that he along with Lilly is the best thing that's ever happen to her. Her relationship with Lucas is just like any stereotypically overprotective mother when she thinks of Lucas as her baby and cries when she complains how fast he's growing up. None of the less, Lucas loves his mother. She always calls Lucas her sweetheart.

Jessica states that Lucas gives her a heart attack whenever he does something crazy or reckless results in injuries causing her to go on 'nurse mode.' Lucas has inherited Jessica's eyes and smile.

When Jessica was killed in the fire caused by the Volturi, Lucas was devastated, so devastated that he was about to jump off a cliff until Jessica, Kendall and Lilly stopped him from doing so. After Lucas was turned into a vampire, he was able to see Kendall, Jessica and Lilly. Jessica first complain that Lucas really gave her a heart attack for attempting suicide and then told him that she loves Lucas no matter what and that she will always be with him. In Forever Together, Jessica gave Lucas her wedding ring in her will for Lucas to propose to Krystal. Lucas wears a locket where he keeps a photo of Jessica with him, Kendall and Lilly on their last Christmas together to remember him.

 **Lilly Stone:**

Lilly Stone is Jessica's daughter.

Jessica puts her love for Lilly the same she puts in for Lucas. She gave the maiden name for Lilly, Katheryn, after Kendall's deceased sister Katie. Lilly is the spitting image of Jessica with gold hair and facial.

 **Meghan Valentine:**

 _"Oh you two are gonna give me beautiful grandbabies!"_

Jessica to Meghan

Meghan Valentine was Lucas's previous girlfriend before she was run over by Justin Knox.

Although Jessica first met Meghan when Lucas was rushed to the hospital, they officially met when Lucas introduced Meghan to his family after they became a couple and Jessica welcomes her with open arms. Since then, Meghan became close to Lucas and his family where Jessica considers Meghan as another daughter to her.

Jessica was sad when Meghan died after being the first to hear the news but she does her best to move on like everyone else.

* * *

 **Appearances:**

 _A New Life_

 _The Other Half_ (via flashback)

 _Happily Ever After_

 _Full Of Surprises_ (via flashback)

 _Forever Together_

* * *

 **Sorry about the long wait, I've been busy, again. Anyway, let me clarify so you aren't confuse that Jessica Stone isn't Jessica Stanley. That would've been plain weird and the Jessica you knew before would've been held back** _ **a lot**_ **in school. Anyway, please review and go to my poll to know what to story you want me to write next. I am in the process of the other one I am currently trying to write. It's taking some time to figure out the plotline.**


	65. Lilly Stone

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Twilight characters or anything Twilight related. All information belongs to Stephanie Meyer and the Twilight wiki website.**

* * *

 **Lillian "Lilly" Katheryn Stone**

* * *

 **Biological Info:**

 **Born:** June 24, 2007; Lacey, Washington

 **Alias:**

Lilly (preferred name)

Baby sis (by Lucas Stone)

 **Died:** May 23, 2015 (by the Volturi)

 **Physical description:**

 **Species:** Human

 **Gender:** Female

 **Height:** 3'3"

 **Hair color:** Gold

 **Eye color:** Brown

 **Skin color:** Pale

 **Family info:**

 **Family members:**

Kendall Stone (father) X

Jessica Stone (mother) X

Lucas Stone (brother)

Krystal Diamond (sister-in-law)

Jennifer Stone (paternal grandmother) X

Mr. Stone (paternal grandfather) X

Katie Stone (paternal aunt) X

Mr. Stone (paternal great grandfather) X

Dan Starr (maternal grandfather)

Julianna Starr (maternal grandmother)

Diana Star (maternal aunt)

Buster (maternal uncle-in-law)

Dustin (maternal uncle)

Anastasia (maternal cousin)

Howard (maternal cousin)

Hugo (maternal cousin)

Christina Starr (maternal aunt)

Troy (maternal uncle-in-law)

Vivian (maternal cousin)

Kayden (maternal cousin)

Sara (godmother)

 **Affiliation:**

 **Occupation:** Elementary student

* * *

 _"What do you mean? You're little, cute and silly, that definitely qualifies you as a baby."_

 _"But I'm seven years old."_

 _"And you'll always be my baby sister no matter what."_

Lucas and Lilly

 **Lillian "Lilly" Katheryn Stone** was Lucas Stone's younger sister and Kendall and Jessica Stone's daughter. She is also the sister-in-law of Krystal Diamond. She was killed along with her parents in their home where it caught on fire caused by the Volturi where she was only seven years old.

* * *

 **Biography:**

 **Early life:**

Lilly Katheryn Stone was born in Lacey, Washington raised by her parents Kendall and Jessica Stone who are a policeman and nurse respectively and has an older brother Lucas Stone who she is very fond of as she always gets to play with him whenever he has a chance.

 _ **Forever Together**_

As her brother went into high school, Lucas begins dating Meghan Valentine. Lilly gets to meet her and Lilly became very close to her thinking Meghan as her sister. In Birthday, Lilly gives Lucas a homemade photo frame with a photo of her and Lucas for his birthday. Lilly helps Lucas celebrate their parent's twentieth year anniversary. In A Big Brother's Job, Lilly behaved oddly by wearing makeup, wearing clothes to cover her skin and complaining on not wanting to go to school. She took it far by trying to fake an illness but was caught by her parents. When Lucas went to pick Lilly up from school, he finds out that Lilly has been bullied and the teachers did nothing to stop it causing Lucas to flip. He takes Lilly to the hospital and was healed from a broken rib. She was then transferred to another school when she wasn't bullied and made new friends. On Lucas and Meghan's second year anniversary, Meghan was killed by Justin Knox, Lucas's tormentor, who drove off without checking if Meghan's okay after running her over with his car. The news devastated Lilly when she was told what happened to her. She then stops Lucas from recklessly going after Justin for killing Meghan when his friends and Kendall tried to hold him.

One night while Lucas was out with his friends, Lilly was being tucked into bed by Jessica when they were attacked by three intruders who bit their necks until Kendall arrives fighting off one of them when he was bitten and tries to shoot them but it caused the fire resulting the three intruders to escape while Lilly, Kendall and Jessica were left to die in the fire of their home before they were rescued and rushed to the hospital. While Lilly was being rushed there, Lucas arrived and was by her side assuring her that she'd be okay and Lilly states that she loves him. She soon dies with Lucas's last words saying he'd be waiting for her.

 _ **A New Life**_

Lucas was hit by a car and was apparently dead where he meets with Lilly, Kendall and Jessica. After telling Lucas how proud they are of him, they gave Lucas the choice to move forward with them or return back to the Cullens since his body is not majorly damaged from the accident. After having a family moment, they watch Lucas return to his body to continue living with the Cullens.

After Lucas found out the Volturi, the foundation of peace and civilization of the vampire world, were the ones who killed Lilly, Kendall and Jessica, and he returned back to Forks from Italy with the Cullens, Lucas left them only to say goodbye to his friends before they left for college. He then goes to his family's grave where Lilly, Kendall and Jessica show themselves to Lucas. After Kendall hits Lucas for trying to commit suicide had not Lilly, Kendall and Jessica stopped him, and Jessica scolds Lucas for giving her a heart attack, Lilly says to Lucas that he shouldn't have done that. After that, she along with the others tells Lucas that they will always be there for him and support his choices and most of all, they love him. Lucas says goodbye to his family and returns home to the Cullens where he officially became part of the family.

During the present time where Lucas retells the story of his human life to the Cullens, he sees Lilly, Jessica and Kendall where Lilly states that Lucas is the best.

 _ **Happily Ever After**_

Lilly appears along with Kendall and Jessica along with Meghan to see Lucas on his wedding day saying that he's happy for Lucas. In their honor, Alice Cullen set up seats where Lucas's family and Meghan's photos were placed along with Krystal's parents as they all appeared to Lucas and Krystal. Lilly was beaming as she watches Lucas and Krystal get married at the ceremony. After the reception, both of Lucas and Krystal's families appeared again along with Meghan before they leave for their honeymoon and Lilly excitedly welcomes Krystal to the family. They all gave Lucas and Krystal their best wishes before they disappeared.

 _ **Full Of Surprises**_

Lilly appeared in a flashback where she got to meet Lucas when she was born.

* * *

 **Physical appearance:**

Lilly is the spitting image of her mother with long gold hair and facial being three feet tall and three inches with brown eyes also from her mother.

* * *

 **Personality and traits:**

Lilly is a lot like her father where she acts silly which makes her adorable. She is known to be sweet and very energetic. She doesn't like being called a baby even though Lucas thinks of her as one.

Lilly is known to be very skillful in art. She made a photo frame for Lucas on his birthday. When Lilly passed away, she gave Lucas a homemade bracelet she intended to give as a graduation present.

* * *

 **Relationships:**

Lilly is the daughter of Kendall and Jessica Stone, the younger sister of Lucas Stone and the sister-in-law of Krystal Diamond.

 **Kendall Stone:**

Kendall Stone is Lilly's father.

Kendall shows to love and care about Lilly the same as he loves Lucas. However, he never pulls any jokes on Lilly but she does inherit his trait of being funny. Kendall also shows to behave like a stereotypical father to a daughter not wanting Lilly to be around boys so soon and would do anything for her if someone hurts his daughter.

 **Jessica Stone:**

Jessica Stone is Lilly's mother.

Jessica puts her love for Lilly the same she puts in for Lucas. She gave the maiden name for Lilly, Katheryn, after Kendall's deceased sister Katie. Lilly is the spitting image of Jessica with gold hair and facial.

 **Lucas Stone:**

 _"Big brother, I am not a baby!"_

 _"Keep acting like that and I'll definitely keep calling you a baby."_

Lucas and Lilly

Lucas Stone is Lilly's older brother.

Unlike most brothers who are annoyed with having a younger sister, Lucas loves Lilly very much as Lilly feels the same. Lilly usually calls Lucas 'big brother' while Lucas calls her his baby sis which she doesn't like.

Lucas shows to care about Lilly as seen when he found out that Lilly's been bullied and Lucas stepped in to save her showing his protective side giving Lilly to express her gratitude towards Lucas.

When Lilly was killed in the fire caused by the Volturi, Lucas was devastated, so devastated that he was about to jump off a cliff until Lilly, Jessica and Kendall stopped him from doing so. After Lucas was turned into a vampire, he was able to see Kendall, Jessica and Lilly. Lilly was first upset that Lucas tried to commit suicide and then told him that she loves Lucas and that she will always be with him. In Forever Together, Lilly made a bracelet for Lucas in her will as a graduation present which he wears. Lucas wears a locket where he keeps a photo of Lilly with him, Kendall and Jessica on their last Christmas together to remember him.

 **Meghan Valentine:**

 _"_ _Are you gonna marry my big brother?"_

Lilly to Meghan

Meghan Valentine was Lucas's previous girlfriend before she was run over by Justin Knox.

Lucas introduced Meghan to his family after they became a couple and Lilly became ecstatic meeting Meghan as she welcomes her. Since then, Meghan became close to Lucas and his family where Lilly develops a close bond to Meghan where according to Lucas, the two are like sisters.

Lilly was sad when she heard that Meghan died because of Justin but she does her best to move on like everyone else.

* * *

 **Appearances:**

 _A New Life_

 _Happily Ever After_

 _Full Of Surprises_ (via flashback)

 _Forever Together_

* * *

 **That was Lucas's family. Now we go to some of his friends. Please review.**


	66. Matt Carson

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Twilight characters or anything Twilight related. All information belongs to Stephanie Meyer and the Twilight wiki website.**

* * *

 **Matthew "Matt" Thomas Carson**

* * *

 **Biological Info:**

 **Born:** 1996; Lacey, Washington

 **Alias:** Matt (preferred name)

 **Physical description:**

 **Species:** Human

 **Gender:** Male

 **Height:** 6'3"

 **Hair color:** Black

 **Eye color:** Grey

 **Skin color:** Light brown

 **Family info:**

 **Family members:**

Hannah Beltran (wife)

Anthony Carson (brother) X

Riana Carson (sister)

Kari Beltran (mother-in-law)

Dennis Beltran (father-in-law)

David Beltran (brother-in-law)

Dallas Beltran (brother-in-law)

 **Affiliation:**

 **Occupation:**

ASB Treasurer, golf and graduate student at Timberline High School

College graduate

Writer and photographer

* * *

 _"Hey bro, we get it. If this is what you want, then we understand completely."_

Matt to Lucas

 **Matthew "Matt" Thomas Carson** is one of Lucas's best friend who is the ASB Vice President and golfer of Timberline High School. He is the Spirit of the friendship chant. He graduated Timberline to attend the University of Washington and later works as a writer and photographer traveling with Hannah Beltran who became his wife.

* * *

 **Biography:**

 **Early life:**

Matt Carson was born in Lacey, Washington. He has an older brother Anthony and a younger sister Riana. His father left the family when Matt was on six years old. He attended Lakeside Elementary where he met and became friends with Tiffany Stewart, Cooper Mendes and Hannah Beltran and later Lucas Stone who moved from Forks and lives next door to Tiffany when she introduces Lucas to everyone. Since then, they all became close as best friends which inspires Tiffany to make the friendship chant where Matt is labeled Spirit. He was fourteen when he was in a car accident with Anthony where he died and Matt blamed himself for it but gotten over it.

 _ **Forever Together**_

 _"Hey bro, not telling you to move on but I hope you find someone who'll love you as much as Meghan has."_

 _"Only fate will tell me that bro. As for you, you better not be partying hard getting drunk."_

 _"I can't promise you that."_

Matt and Lucas

Matt continues his life in Lacey as he enters Timberline High School where he becomes ASB Treasurer and captain of the golf team his senior year. Halfway through sophomore year, he meets Meghan Valentine and became friends with her when she starts dating Lucas. Matt has dated a lot of girls but not as many as Cooper.

On Lucas and Meghan's second anniversary, Meghan was killed in a car accident by Lucas's tormentor Justin Knox causing Lucas to be devastated but not before Lucas flipped and was about to run out to kill Justin until Matt and Cooper held him down from doing so. Matt gets accepted to the University of Washington along with his friends.

On May 16, 2015, Matt and his friends came home one night from Bri Evans's White-Out party where they arrived to see Lucas's house on fire with his family in it. They were rescued but died the minute they arrived at the hospital. After hearing the news of his family, Lucas broke down and cried himself to sleep. He stays with their English teach Beth Warner, who lives next door to Lucas and became his temporary guardian. During school, Matt found out that Lucas called the college administration to turn down their acceptance to their school causing Matt to angrily confront Lucas leading those two in a fight when Matt unintentionally brought up Lucas's family causing Lucas to take off in the middle of school taking off unbeknownst to them Lucas was about to jump off a cliff but was stopped. He came back and both Matt and Lucas apologize to each other for their actions and everything was all water under the bridge as Lucas reconcile with his friends. Matt graduated high school along with everyone else and on the next day, Lucas leaves Lacey to find some meaning into his life. He gave Lucas a sad farewell and wishes him luck before Lucas took a train and left.

 _ **A New Life**_

Matt never made an appearance in A New Life but was mentioned via flashback on the night Lucas lost his family revealed to be caused by the Volturi. Lucas left the Cullens after the incident in Italy saying he has to take care of something.

In Forever Together, Lucas returns to Lacey to see Matt and the others again where they were shocked to see Lucas's new appearance unbeknownst that Lucas is a vampire. Lucas tells them that he's staying with the Cullens and wanted to spend time with his friends before they go to college. Matt and his friends are happy to see that Lucas is happy, moved on and has found something in his life he was looking for and supported his decision. Matt gives Lucas a final goodbye before Lucas heads back to Forks and Matt starts attending college.

 _ **The Other Half**_

Matt was mentioned again in The Other Half from a flashback when Lucas thought back on the day he first met Meghan and fell in love with her.

 _ **Happily Ever After**_

 _"When Lucas and I first met, I was the laid back type of guy and Lucas here, well let's just say Lucas didn't think any girl would like him. Well Lucas, look who's sitting next to you bro, because you are so wrong."_

Matt on Lucas

Matt received an invitation along with Cooper, Hannah, Tiffany and her sister Sam Stewart to Lucas's wedding where he will be getting married to Krystal Diamond. Matt and his friends reunite with Lucas along with doing the friendship chant. After that, Matt and Cooper takes an immediate interest to Bella Swan, Alice Cullen, Rosalie Hale and Renesmee Cullen causing Lucas to be annoyed along with Tiffany and Hannah until the girls met Edward Cullen who Tiffany falls for while Hannah eagerly shakes his hand. That is until to Matt and his friends' shock, they found out that the Cullens are dating each other despite the fact that they're siblings. Matt watches Lucas gets married to Krystal and was seen at the reception giving a toast of congratulation to the married couple.

 _ **Full Of Surprises**_

According to Tiffany, Matt started dating Hannah halfway through their final year in college. He graduates becoming a writer and photographer where he and Hannah travel together.

He never appears in the story but was mentioned via flashbacks. The first was when Tiffany and Lucas remembered on how their friendship chant was made. The second was in their senior year where they were taking the finals and Matt tells Lucas that Tiffany has been taking drugs but Lucas refuses to believe it.

 _ **Value In Belief**_

Matt was mentioned in the end of the story by Tiffany explaining that he and Hannah got married when Tiffany was describing her heartache.

 _ **Have A Purpose**_

Matt made a cameo appearance along with Cooper and Hannah where they arrived to attend Tiffany's wedding where he watches her get married to Jalen Long.

* * *

 **Physical appearance:**

Matt is described to be skinny but well built standing at six feet and three inches tall. He has light brown skin, short black hair and grey eyes. He is also attractive due to his devilishly handsomeness.

* * *

 **Personality and traits:**

Matt is known to always lift people's moods up whenever they feel down. His personality is what labeled him Spirit of the friendship chant. He is friendly and very loyal to the people he cares about including his friends.

He plays golf for his school and has a habit of dancing where he busts a move. He has dated many girls but not as many as Cooper and his relationships last longer than Cooper's. That stopped when he settled with Hannah.

* * *

 **Relationships:**

Matt Carson is the second son and Anthony and Riana Carson are his siblings. He is Hannah Beltran's wife.

 **Hannah Beltran:**

 _"Oh thanks Hannah, I owe you one."_

 _"You said that hundreds of times."_

 _"Well, I mean it this time."_

 _"You said that hundreds of times as well."_

Matt and Hannah

Hannah Beltran is Matt's wife who is the Memory of the friendship chant.

The two of them have best friends since they were kids and are part of the friendship chant. Both of them have been dating a lot of people in high school before college years they started dating each other where they travel together and later got married.

Before their relationship, the two of them are close as they always care about each other and their friends. Both of them mostly hit Cooper whenever he says the wrong things.

 **Lucas Stone:**

 _"Bro, you made our group complete. It was you that made a difference to us."_

Matt to Lucas

Lucas Stone is Matt's best friend who is the Forever of the friendship chant.

The two of them met when Lucas moved to Lacey and became good friends since Lucas stood up for Matt and Cooper against Justin as Matt calls Lucas his bro. Matt enjoys teasing Lucas to annoy him and Lucas usually breaks up fights between him and Cooper but none of the less the two care about each other and had each other's backs as seen helping Lucas fight some guards as Lucas saves Matt from falling off a car. Like brothers, the two had fought before. In Stress of Forever Together, Lucas didn't believe Matt that Tiffany's taking pills and called him an asshole than a friend and in What's The Point where the two got into a heated argument when Matt hears that Lucas declined to go to college leading those two in physical violence when Matt brought up Lucas's deceased family but the two quickly made up in the end.

After graduation when Lucas told everyone that he's leaving Lacey, Matt was sad to see him go but respects his choice and said goodbye to him. The two of them were reunited in Happily Ever After where Lucas invited Matt to his wedding and gave a toast of congratulations to Lucas and Krystal.

 **Tiffany Stewart:**

 _"She's my friend too but I saw_ it _!"_

Matt on Tiffany

Tiffany Stewart is Matt's best friend who is the Life of the friendship chant.

The two met at Lakeside Elementary and became best friends being part of the friendship chant. Matt shows to care about Tiffany as seen when Matt was concern about Tiffany taking caffeine pills but Tiffany refuses to listen however she apologizes for her behavior in the end. After the lost of his family and Lucas left Lacey again to say goodbye to his friends, Matt and Tiffany attend the University of Washington together.

They both attended Lucas's wedding in Happily Ever After where they both fell for the Cullens until they were told that they are dating despite that their siblings before Tiffany knew about the supernatural. In Have A Purpose, Matt attended Tiffany's wedding.

 **Cooper Mendes:**

 _"How many times have I told you two idiots about hitting each other, that's my job."_

Lucas to Matt and Cooper

Cooper Mendes is Matt's best friend who is the Dreams of the friendship chant.

The two have known each other since they were kids and are part of the friendship chant. Before Lucas came, the two were pretty close as friends. Both of them have dated many girls with Cooper dating the most but Matt lasting longer in his relationships and less than Cooper.

Matt usually hits Cooper whenever he says the wrong things but mostly for fun. The two have a habit of engaging into childish fights which leads to Lucas breaking them up in annoyance in various ways. Despite that, the two care about each other very much.

 **Meghan Valentine:**

 _"She's right behind you."_

Matt to Lucas on Meghan

Meghan Valentine is Matt's friend from Timberline High School.

When Meghan transferred to their school, Matt had a small crush on her at first sight but after seeing her being close to Lucas and seeing his feelings for her, Matt lets it slide to give Lucas a chance. The two of them became friends when she and Lucas became a couple.

Meghan was killed by Justin on Meghan and Lucas's second anniversary which saddens Matt for the lost of his friend but he manages to recover better than Lucas as he'll always miss Meghan.

* * *

 **Appearances:**

 _A New Life_ (via flashback)

 _The Other Half_ (via flashback)

 _Happily Ever After_

 _Full Of Surprises_ (via flashback)

 _Forever Together_

 _Have A Purpose_

 **Mentioned in:**

 _Value In Beliefs_

* * *

 **That's one of Lucas's friends and we'll be seeing more. Sorry about that wait, again. Please review.**


	67. Cooper Mendes

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Twilight characters or anything Twilight related. All information belongs to Stephanie Meyer and the Twilight wiki website.**

* * *

 **Cooper Joseph Mendes**

* * *

 **Biological Info:**

 **Born:** 1997; Lacey, Washington

 **Alias:** Coop (by most people)

 **Physical description:**

 **Species:** Human

 **Gender:** Male

 **Height:** 6'5"

 **Hair color:** Gold brown

 **Eye color:** Blue

 **Skin color:** Tan

 **Family info:**

 **Family members:**

Unnamed sister X

Kole (brother)

Rilynn (sister)

 **Affiliation:**

 **Occupation:**

ASB Public Relations, basketball player and graduate student at Timberline High School

College graduate

NBA basketball player

* * *

 _"Hey when you're the star athlete of the school basketball team, you don't need an education."_

Cooper

 **Cooper Joseph Mendes** is one of Lucas's best friend who is the ASB Public Relations and basketball player of Timberline High School. He is the Dreams of the friendship chant. He graduates Timberline to attend the University of Washington on a basketball scholarship where he is drafted by the Golden State Warriors.

* * *

 **Biography:**

 **Early life:**

Cooper Mendes was born in Lacey, Washington living with his parents and has two siblings; Kole Mendes, his older brother and Rilynn Mendes, his younger sister. He had an older sister but never met her because she died at nine months old.

He attended Lakeside Elementary where he met and became friends with Tiffany Stewart, Matt Carson and Hannah Beltran. Tiffany then introduces Lucas Stone, her next door neighbor, to the group but Cooper thinks Lucas cramps his style due to the fact that he's new in school. However when he and Matt were being beaten up by Justin Knox, Lucas came to defend them and seeing how Lucas stood up for him, Cooper can see Lucas as a friend. Since then, the two along with the others, became best friends which inspires Tiffany to create the friendship chant where Cooper is labeled Dreams.

 _ **Forever Together**_

" _OW! You know if I get a concussion before practice at UW starts because of this, it's on you guys."_

Cooper continues his life in Lacey as he enters Timberline High School where he becomes ASB Public Relations and captain of the basketball team his senior year. Halfway through sophomore year, he meets Meghan Valentine where he originally wanted to date her but became her friend when she starts dating Lucas which Cooper never understands. He has dated many girls in school but never lasted more than a day.

On Lucas and Meghan's second anniversary, Meghan was killed in a car accident by Justin causing Lucas to be devastated but not before Lucas flipped and was about to run out to kill Justin until Matt and Cooper held him down from doing so. Cooper gets accepted to the University of Washington on a basketball scholarship along with his friends.

On May 16, 2015, Cooper and his friends came home one night from Bri Evans's White-Out party where they arrived to see Lucas's house on fire with his family in it. They were rescued but died the minute they arrived at the hospital. After hearing the news of his family, Lucas broke down and cried himself to sleep. He stays with their English teach Beth Warner, who lives next door to Lucas and became his temporary guardian. After the funeral of Lucas's family, Cooper, Tiffany and Hannah heard the news from Matt that Lucas declined UW's offer causing everyone to be shocked leading Lucas and Matt in a fight when Matt unintentionally brought up Lucas's family and Lucas taking off unbeknownst to them Lucas was about to jump off a cliff but was stopped. He came back and soon got over his depression along with reconciling with his friends. Cooper graduated high school along with everyone else and on the next day, Lucas leaves Lacey to find some meaning into his life. He gave Lucas a sad farewell and wishes him luck before Lucas took a train and left.

 _ **A New Life**_

Cooper never made an appearance in A New Life but was mentioned via flashback on the night Lucas lost his family revealed to be caused by the Volturi. Lucas left the Cullens after the incident in Italy saying he has to take care of something.

In Forever Together, Lucas returns to Lacey to see Cooper and the others again where they were shocked to see Lucas's new appearance unbeknownst that Lucas is a vampire. Lucas tells them that he's staying with the Cullens and wanted to spend time with his friends before they go to college. Cooper and his friends are happy to see that Lucas is happy, moved on and has found something in his life he was looking for and supported his decision. Cooper gives Lucas a final goodbye before Lucas heads back to Forks and Matt starts attending college.

 _ **The Other Half**_

Cooper was mentioned again in The Other Half from a flashback when Lucas thought back on the day he first met Meghan and fell in love with her.

 _ **Happily Ever After**_

Cooper received an invitation along with Matt, Hannah, Tiffany and her sister Sam Stewart to Lucas's wedding where he will be getting married to Krystal Diamond. Cooper and his friends reunite with Lucas along with doing the friendship chant. After that, Matt and Cooper takes an immediate interest to Bella Swan, Alice Cullen, Rosalie Hale and Renesmee Cullen causing Lucas to be annoyed along with Tiffany and Hannah until the girls met Edward Cullen who Tiffany falls for while Hannah eagerly shakes his hand. That is until to Cooper and his friends' shock, they found out that the Cullens are dating each other despite the fact that they're siblings. Cooper watches Lucas gets married to Krystal and was seen at the reception giving a toast of congratulation to the married couple.

 _ **Full Of Surprises**_

According to Tiffany, Cooper graduated college and was drafted by the Golden State Warriors.

He never appears in the story but was mentioned via flashbacks. The first was when Tiffany and Lucas remembered on how their friendship chant was made. The second was in their senior year where they were taking the finals and the third was when Lucas gave a final goodbye to his friends before he returns to the Cullens.

 _ **Value In Beliefs**_

Cooper was mentioned in the end of the story by Tiffany explaining that even though he's not dating anyone, he still has something special while she's dealing with her heartache.

 _ **Have A Purpose**_

Cooper made a cameo appearance along with Matt and Hannah, who became a married couple, where they arrived to attend the wedding of Tiffany getting married to Jalen Long. He had an eye on Lucina Stewart having an interest until Lucas hits him and explains that she's Tiffany's niece from a distance cousin where in truth she is Tiffany's biological daughter. Cooper watches Tiffany and Jalen get married and attended the reception.

* * *

 **Physical appearance:**

Cooper is described to have an athletic build being burly and muscular standing tall at six feet and five inches. He has a tan skin and gold brown hair in a form of a buzz cut. He is also extremely attractive due to his ripped muscles and abs.

* * *

 **Personality and traits:**

Cooper is known to make things happen if he wants them to be a reality hence labeling him Dreams in the friendship chant. Cooper is more laid-back, self centered and brags a lot. A running gag in the series is when his friends hit him for saying the wrong things, speak without thinking or for fun. He is not as academic as Lucas or Tiffany as he is never seen studying to pick up a book and tends to have others do the work for him or copy off their work.

Cooper goes on dates with many girls but never commits with them because he doesn't believe in relationships according to his friends. Despite how self centered he is, he cares deeply for his friends and is protective of them as he is always there for them.

* * *

 **Relationships:**

Cooper Mendes is the middle brother of Kole and Rilynn Mendes. He has an older sister who died at nine months old.

 **Lucas Stone:**

 _"You are like the reason to push us to become who we wanted to be. We wouldn't be who we are if we haven't met you."_

Cooper to Lucas

Lucas Stone is Cooper's best friend who is the Forever of the friendship chant.

When Lucas moved to Lacey and Tiffany introduced him to Cooper, he wasn't that excited on meeting Lucas but that changed seeing how Lucas defended him and Matt against Justin and the two became good friends. Cooper enjoys teasing Lucas to annoy him while Lucas enjoys hitting Cooper adding that he speaks before thinking. Lucas usually breaks up Matt and Cooper from fighting. Cooper never understood how Lucas suddenly gets attention from girls more than him. None of the less, the two care about each other as they both seen having each other's backs.

After graduation when Lucas told everyone that he's leaving Lacey, Cooper was sad to see him go but respects his choice and said goodbye to him. The two of them were reunited in Happily Ever After where Lucas invited Cooper to his wedding and gave a toast of congratulations to Lucas and Krystal.

 **Tiffany Stewart:**

" _Cooper hardly last more than a week with a girl. He says that he doesn't believe in relationships. We'll see about that."_

Tiffany on Cooper

Tiffany Stewart is Cooper's best friend who is the Life of the friendship chant.

The two met at Lakeside Elementary and became best friends being part of the friendship chant. Tiffany tends to be annoyed with Cooper, which causes her to hit him whenever he says something without speaking or for amusement. After the lost of his family and Lucas left Lacey again to say goodbye to his friends, Cooper and Tiffany attend the University of Washington together.

They both attended Lucas's wedding in Happily Ever After where they both fell for the Cullens until they were told that they are dating despite that their siblings before Tiffany knew about the supernatural. In Have A Purpose, Cooper attended Tiffany's wedding.

 **Matt Carson:**

 _"Don't you guys ever get tired ending up in pointless fights?"_

Lucas to Cooper and Matt

Matt Carson is Cooper's best friend who is the Spirit of the friendship chant.

The two have known each other since they were kids and are part of the friendship chant. Before Lucas came, the two were pretty close as friends. Both of them have dated many girls with Cooper dating the most but Matt lasting longer in his relationships and less than Cooper.

Matt usually hits Cooper whenever he says the wrong things but mostly for fun. The two have a habit of engaging into childish fights which leads to Lucas breaking them up in annoyance in various ways. Despite that, the two care about each other very much.

 **Hannah Beltran:**

 _"OW!"_

 _"You're an idiot."_

Cooper and Hannah

Hannah Beltran is Cooper's best friend who is the Memory of the friendship chant.

The two met at Lakeside Elementary and became best friends being part of the friendship chant. Both of them have a habit of dating many people but Hannah appears to last a bit longer than Cooper in hers.

Hannah is mostly the one who hits Cooper whenever he says the wrong things but mostly for fun. Despite that, the two care about each other very much.

 **Meghan Valentine:**

 _"_ _She will be mine."_

Cooper on Meghan

Meghan Valentine is Cooper's friend from Timberline High School.

When Meghan transferred to their school, Cooper developed a crush on her at first sight but after seeing her being close to Lucas and seeing his feelings for her, Cooper lets it slide to give Lucas a chance even though he never understood how and why she likes Lucas. The two of them became friends when she and Lucas became a couple.

Meghan was killed by Justin on Meghan and Lucas's second anniversary which saddens Cooper for the lost of his friend but he manages to recover better than Lucas as he'll always miss Meghan.

* * *

 **Appearances:**

 _A New Life_ (via flashback)

 _The Other Half_ (via flashback)

 _Happily Ever After_

 _Full Of Surprises_ (via flashback)

 _Forever Together_

 _Have A Purpose_

 **Mentioned in:**

 _Value In Beliefs_

* * *

 **Sorry about the wait again. I hope you're enjoying this guide. Please review.**


	68. Hannah Beltran

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Twilight characters or anything Twilight related. All information belongs to Stephanie Meyer and the Twilight wiki website.**

* * *

 **Hannah Grace Beltran Carson**

* * *

 **Biological Info:**

 **Born:** 1997; Lacey, Washington

 **Alias:** Hannah Carson

 **Physical description:**

 **Species:** Human

 **Gender:** Female

 **Height:** 5'3"

 **Hair color:** Black

 **Eye color:** Green

 **Skin color:** Pale

 **Family info:**

 **Family members:**

Matt Carson (husband)

Kari Beltran (mother)

Dennis Beltran (father)

David Beltran (brother)

Dallas Beltran (brother)

Anthony Carson (brother-in-law) X

Riana Carson (sister-in-law)

 **Affiliation:**

 **Occupation:**

ASB Secretary, cheerleader and graduate student at Timberline High School

College graduate

Social worker

* * *

 _"Hi, I'm Hannah. I'm single, twenty, single, a senior at UW, single, head cheerleader, single and a psychology major. Did I mention I'm single?"_

Hannah

 **Hannah Grace Carson** (née **Beltran** ) is one of Lucas's best friend who is the ASB Secretary and cheerleader of Timberline High School. She is the Memory of the friendship chant. She graduates Timberline to attend the University of Washington and became a social worker traveling with Matt Carson who became her husband.

* * *

 **Biography:**

 **Early life:**

Hannah Beltran was born in Lacey, Washington and is the oldest daughter to Karri and Dennis Beltran. She has two younger brothers, David and Dallas Beltran who are both taller than her. David has been diagnosed with Osteosarcoma a rare bone cancer since October 2012. She attends Lakeside Elementary where she met and became friends with Tiffany Stewart, Matt Carson and Cooper Mendes and later Lucas Stone who moved from Forks and lives next door to Tiffany when she introduces Lucas to everyone. Since then, they all became close as best friends which inspires Tiffany to make the friendship chant where Hannah is labeled Memory.

 _ **Forever Together**_

 _"Wow, it feels like yesterday that Tiffany introduce you to us and you became one of our best friends."_

Hannah to Lucas

Hannah continues her life in Lacey as she enters Timberline High School where she becomes ASB Secretary and head cheerleader her senior year with Tiffany. She meets Meghan Valentine halfway through sophomore year and the two of them became friends as Meghan starts dating Lucas along with being on the cheer squad together. She has dated many boys at school due to the attention she gets.

On Lucas and Meghan's second anniversary, Meghan was killed in a car accident by Lucas's tormentor Justin Knox causing Lucas to be devastated but not before Lucas flipped and was about to run out to kill Justin until Matt and Cooper held him down from doing so with Hannah and Tiffany's assistance. Hannah gets accepted to the University of Washington along with her friends.

On May 16, 2015, Hannah and her friends came home one night from Bri Evans's White-Out party where they arrived to see Lucas's house on fire with his family in it. They were rescued but died the minute they arrived at the hospital. After hearing the news of his family, Lucas broke down and cried himself to sleep. He stays with their English teach Beth Warner, who lives next door to Lucas and became his temporary guardian. After the funeral of Lucas's family, Hannah, Tiffany and Cooper heard the news from Matt that Lucas declined UW's offer causing everyone to be shocked leading Lucas and Matt in a fight when Matt unintentionally brought up Lucas's family and Lucas taking off unbeknownst to them Lucas was about to jump off a cliff but was stopped. He came back and soon got over his depression along with reconciling with his friends. Hannah graduated high school along with everyone else and on the next day, Lucas leaves Lacey to find some meaning into his life. She gave Lucas a sad farewell and wishes him luck before Lucas took a train and left.

 _ **A New Life**_

Hannah never made an appearance in A New Life but was mentioned via flashback on the night Lucas lost his family revealed to be caused by the Volturi. Lucas left the Cullens after the incident in Italy saying he has to take care of something.

In Forever Together, Lucas returns to Lacey to see Hannah and the others again where they were shocked to see Lucas's new appearance unbeknownst that Lucas is a vampire. Lucas tells them that he's staying with the Cullens and wanted to spend time with his friends before they go to college. Hannah and her friends are happy to see that Lucas is happy, moved on and has found something in his life he was looking for and supported his decision. Hannah gives Lucas a final goodbye before Lucas heads back to Forks and Hannah starts attending college.

 _ **The Other Half**_

Hannah was mentioned again in The Other Half from a flashback when Lucas thought back on the day he first met Meghan and fell in love with her.

 _ **Happily Ever After**_

 _"I can't believe this, this is so great of him!"_

Hannah on Lucas

Hannah received an invitation along with Matt, Cooper, Tiffany and her sister Sam Stewart to Lucas's wedding where he will be getting married to Krystal Diamond. Hannah and her friends reunite with Lucas along with doing the friendship chant. After that, Matt and Cooper takes an immediate interest to Bella Swan, Alice Cullen, Rosalie Hale and Renesmee Cullen causing Lucas to be annoyed along with Hannah and Tiffany until the girls met Edward Cullen where Hannah eagerly shakes his hand while Tiffany was in a trance falling for him. That is until to Hannah and her friends' shock, found out that the Cullens are dating each other despite the fact that they're siblings. Hannah watches Lucas gets married to Krystal and was seen at the reception giving a toast of congratulation to the married couple.

 _ **Full Of Surprises**_

According to Tiffany, Hannah started dating Matt halfway through their final year in college. She graduates becoming a social worker where she travels with Matt where he became a writer and photographer.

She never appears in the story but was mentioned via flashbacks. The first was when Tiffany and Lucas remembered on how their friendship chant was made. The second was in their senior year where they were taking the finals and the third was when Lucas gave a final goodbye to his friends before he returns to the Cullens.

 _ **Value In Beliefs**_

Hannah was mentioned in the end of the story by Tiffany explaining that she and Matt got married when Tiffany was describing her heartache.

 _ **Have A Purpose**_

Hannah made a cameo appearance along with Matt and Cooper where they arrived to attend Tiffany's wedding where he watches her get married to Jalen Long.

* * *

 **Physical appearance:**

Hannah is described to have long silk black hair and green eyes standing at five feet and three inches tall. She is also very attractive to receive attention from boys in her school.

* * *

 **Personality and traits:**

Hannah is described to be a princess where she shops a lot that her dad had to set limits on her. She is known to receive the attention of many boys in her school as she always date a lot of them but her relationships never last long. She stops when she starts dating Matt.

Hannah is known to keep the moments she has made with the people she loves and relives those times with them which is why she is labeled Memory in the friendship chant. She is also known to be very loving and caring to her friends as well as being loyal to them. She was the head cheerleader in high school and college.

* * *

 **Relationships:**

Hannah is the oldest sister of David and Dallas Beltran. She is Matt Carson's wife.

 **Matt Carson:**

 _"So your dad finally let you back in on the credit card?"_

Matt to Hannah

Matt Carson is Hannah's husband who is the Spirit of the friendship chant.

The two of them have best friends since they were kids and are part of the friendship chant. Both of them have been dating a lot of people in high school before college years they started dating each other where they travel together and later got married.

Before their relationship, the two of them are close as they always care about each other and their friends. Both of them mostly hit Cooper whenever he says the wrong things.

 **Lucas Stone:**

 _"I've known Lucas since he first came to Lacey when he was little. I always tease him but he bounces right back at me."_

Hannah on Lucas

Lucas Stone is Hannah's best friend who is the Forever of the friendship chant.

The two met when Lucas moved to Lacey and the two of them became good friends. Hannah enjoys seeing Lucas all annoyed but she fails to tease him due to Lucas bouncing right back and the two of them have been teasing each other since then back and forth. None of the less, the two care about each other such as when Lucas defended Hannah when she was hit on by their teacher Mr. Sanders and Lucas got in trouble for hitting Mr. Sanders for admitting the truth and denying it.

After graduation when Lucas told everyone that he's leaving Lacey, Hannah was sad to see him go but respects his choice and said goodbye to him. The two of them were reunited in Happily Ever After where Lucas invited Hannah to his wedding and gave a toast of congratulations to Lucas and Krystal.

 **Tiffany Stewart:**

 _"Get off of me you bitch!"_

 _"Don't you call me a bitch, bitch!"_

Tiffany and Hannah

Tiffany Stewart is Hannah's best friend who is the Life of the friendship chant.

The two met at Lakeside Elementary and became best friends being part of the friendship chant. Hannah and Tiffany are considered to be bffs according to Tiffany in the group. They were both on the high school cheerleading team and became captains their senior year. After the lost of his family and Lucas left Lacey again to say goodbye to his friends, Hannah and Tiffany attend the University of Washington together.

They both attended Lucas's wedding in Happily Ever After where they both fell for the Cullen men until they were told that they are dating despite that their siblings before Tiffany knew about the supernatural. In Have A Purpose, Hannah attended Tiffany's wedding.

 **Cooper Mendes:**

 _"Whatever I say, you guys will just slap the piss out of me. OW, see?"_

Cooper to Hannah

Cooper Mendes is Hannah's best friend who is the Dreams of the friendship chant.

The two met at Lakeside Elementary and became best friends being part of the friendship chant. Both of them have a habit of dating many people but Hannah appears to last a bit longer than Cooper in hers.

Hannah is mostly the one who hits Cooper whenever he says the wrong things but mostly for fun. Despite that, the two care about each other very much.

 **Meghan Valentine:**

Meghan Valentine is Tiffany's friend from Timberline High School.

They met when Meghan started dating Lucas and the two of them became friends. Both of them are on the cheerleading team in high school.

Meghan was killed by Justin on Meghan and Lucas's second anniversary which saddens Hannah for the lost of her friend but she manages to recover better than Lucas as she'll always miss Meghan.

* * *

 **Appearances:**

 _A New Life_ (via flashback)

 _The Other Half_ (via flashback)

 _Happily Ever After_

 _Full Of Surprises_ (via flashback)

 _Forever Together_

 _Have A Purpose_

 **Mentioned in:**

 _Value In Beliefs_

* * *

 **We have one more person before we go to the next family members. Please review.**


	69. Meghan Valentine

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Twilight characters or anything Twilight related. All information belongs to Stephanie Meyer and the Twilight wiki website.**

* * *

 **Meghan Blossom Valentine**

* * *

 **Biological Info:**

 **Born:** February 14, 1996; Sacramento, California

 **Alias:**

Meggy bear (by Lucas Stone)

Megs (by most people)

 **Died:** February 7, 2015 (by Justin Knox)

 **Physical description:**

 **Species:** Human

 **Gender:** Female

 **Height:** 5'2"

 **Hair color:** Dark brown

 **Eye color:** Hazel

 **Skin color:** Pale

 **Family info:**

 **Family members:**

Lucas Stone (ex-boyfriend)

Mark Valentine (father)

Lynda Valentine (mother)

 **Affiliation:**

 **Occupation:**

Class president and cheerleader at Timberline High School

Employee at Victoria's Secrets

* * *

" _That's how life is. It's always full of unexpected things."_

Meghan

 **Meghan Blossom Valentine** was a student at Timberline High School and was Lucas Stone's previous girlfriend who is the most beautiful girl in school receiving numerous attentions from boys nonstop. She is the only daughter of Mark and Lynda Valentine. Meghan was killed by Lucas's old tormentor Justin Knox when he ran into her with his car on her and Lucas's second year anniversary.

* * *

 **Biography:**

 **Early life:**

Meghan Valentine was born on February 14, 1996 in Sacramento, California to Mark and Lynda Valentine. Her father is a successful lawyer and her mother does landscaping. In school, Meghan was bullied by her classmates due to how she is into her studies for entertainment, talking about academic related topics, wears glasses and braces with zits dressing very appropriately and was a loner. After her first year in high school, Meghan gave herself a new makeover taking off her glasses to wear contact lens, removing her braces, wore face masks to get rid of her zits and being more social in her life. Her new makeover receives her the sudden attention of boys becoming romantically interested in her by asking her out when she enters her sophomore year but she never dated them for how she was treated.

Mark was given a new position at his law firm causing him and his family to move to Lacey, Washington after Meghan finished her first semester in school. She transfers to Timberline High School where already boys have her attention. She then meets Lucas Stone and falls in love with him, who falls in love with her, as the two became friends. A few days later after school, Meghan was at her car searching through bag unaware of Justin Knox, Lucas's tormentor, was driving his new car losing control going too fast and was heading into her. She turns around but is too late to get out of the way until Lucas rushes in and pushes Meghan out of the way resulting Lucas getting hurt and her car crashed by Justin and Meghan and Lucas were rushed to the hospital. After Meghan was checked having no harm, she came to Lucas to see he's okay and thanks him with a kiss making them officially a couple.

 _ **Forever Together**_

Meghan continues her life in Lacey being Lucas's girlfriend. She became the class president her senior year and joins the cheer squad with Tiffany Stewart and Hannah Beltran. Throughout her school years, boys have been trying to ask her out even though she's serious with Lucas.

On Lucas and Meghan's second year anniversary, Meghan just got out of work and was on her way to her car when Justin came in and ran her over with his car and took off selfishly without checking to see if she's okay. The result of the impact caused her neck to snap and Meghan died before she was rushed to the hospital. Her death affected Lucas deeply leaving him into depression for days. One night when Lucas was asleep, Meghan comes to him in his dreams where she encourages him to move on but that she'll always love him. She gives Lucas a metal bracelet that would've been his gift on their anniversary and have one last kiss with him before she says goodbye and Lucas woke up thinking it was just a dream until he saw the metal bracelet on his wrist seeing that it wasn't.

 _ **A New Life**_

Meghan was briefly mentioned by Lucas telling the Cullens about her and how she died in the first of the series. She was seen in a photo of her and Lucas that he carries in his locket.

During the present time where Lucas retells the story of his human life to the Cullens, Lucas was playing the song he wrote for Meghan and then sees her where she says that she'll always love Lucas before she disappeared. She appeared again in the end of Forever Together with Lucas's family where she says to Lucas that he'll always be a part of their lives.

 _ **The Other Half & A Reason To Smile**_

In the two stories, Lucas struggles of finding a mate after losing Meghan before he meets Krystal Diamond. Meghan was seen in a flashback twice when she and Lucas first met and when Lucas saves her from being run over by Justin and shares their first kiss together.

 _ **Happily Ever After**_

Meghan appeared on Lucas and Krystal's wedding where she showed up with Lucas's parents Kendall and Jessica Stone and his little sister Lilly Stone. She comes to Lucas to say she's really happy to see him find someone special in his life and that no matter what, she'll always love him. In their honor, Alice Cullen set up seats where Lucas's family and Meghan's photos were placed along with Krystal's parents as they all appeared to Lucas and Krystal. Meghan was seen being happy as she watches Lucas and Krystal get married at the ceremony. After the reception, both of Lucas and Krystal's families appeared again along with Meghan before they leave for their honeymoon and Meghan comes up to Krystal telling her to take care of Lucas. They all gave Lucas and Krystal their best wishes before they disappeared.

 _ **Full Of Surprises**_

Meghan was mentioned in a flashback when Lucas stops Tiffany from taking drugs after their finals were over.

* * *

 **Physical appearance:**

" _She was the most beautiful girl I've ever seen. With her dark brown hair all the way down to her shoulder, she was wearing a blouse and jeans and her skin was so flawless."_

Lucas on Meghan

Before, Meghan wore glasses and braces and had zits where she dresses by the code. Because of how she was mistreated by her classmates, she gave herself a new makeover; taking off her glasses to wear contact lens, removing her braces and wore face masks to get rid of her zits. The results caused her to receive the attention of many boys due to how attractive she became.

Meghan is extremely beautiful where she has long dark hair that goes pass her shoulders and hazel eyes standing at five feet and two inches and has flawless skin.

* * *

 **Personality and traits:**

Meghan is the most beautiful girl in school which gives her the attention of many boys trying to ask her out. They would try to do that even knowing that she's dating Lucas; they would pretend that Lucas isn't her boyfriend or doesn't even exist as they completely ignored him like he doesn't deserve Meghan.

Meghan is kind and friendly to others and doesn't like it when someone she cares for is threaten and has inner strength to break a person's arm off. She is also very loyal to her friends and Lucas and she loves him deeply.

* * *

 **Relationships:**

Meghan is the only daughter of Mark and Lynda Valentine and is the deceased girlfriend of Lucas Stone.

 **Lucas Stone:**

 _"But know this Lucas, no matter what happens, I will always,_ _always_ _love you. You have and will always be the best boyfriend I've ever had."_

Lucas Stone was Meghan's boyfriend before she died.

Meghan transferred to Timberline High School during Lucas's sophomore year and Lucas immediately fell in love with her but doubted that she feels the same. He was wrong though when after he saved Meghan from being hit by Justin's car, Meghan kissed him being amazed at what he did for her returning her feelings to him and the two have been dating since then.

Meghan shows to love Lucas more than Lucas loves her stating that he is the first boyfriend she ever dated and also the best. On their second anniversary, Meghan was killed by Justin causing Lucas to be devastated. During when Lucas was moping of his lost, Meghan visits him in his dreams telling him to move but she'll always love him and then gave him her anniversary gift which is a metal bracelet and Lucas was able to move on even though he'll miss her.

Meghan reveals that she's been watching over Lucas seeing that he's still unhappy for not finding someone until he met Krystal and Meghan was pleased to see Lucas being happy with her as seen in Happily Ever After when she congratulates Lucas on his marriage and tells Krystal to take care of him. Before Krystal, Lucas held a photo of him and Meghan together in his locket. He wrote a song to Meghan called A Thousand Years.

 **Tiffany Stewart:**

" _We all loved Meghan as much as you do and we never wanted her to leave."_

Tiffany on Meghan

Tiffany Stewart is Meghan's friend from Timberline High School.

They met when Meghan started dating Lucas and the two of them became friends. Both of them are on the cheerleading team in high school.

Meghan was killed by Justin on Meghan and Lucas's second anniversary which saddens Tiffany for the lost of her friend but she manages to recover better than Lucas as she'll always miss Meghan.

 **Matt Carson:**

Matt Carson is Meghan's friend from Timberline High School.

When Meghan transferred to their school, Matt had a small crush on her at first sight but after seeing her being close to Lucas and seeing his feelings for her, Matt lets it slide to give Lucas a chance. The two of them became friends when she and Lucas became a couple.

Meghan was killed by Justin on Meghan and Lucas's second anniversary which saddens Matt for the lost of his friend but he manages to recover better than Lucas as he'll always miss Meghan.

 **Cooper Mendes:**

 _"Okay one, you've been spending too much time with Cooper,"_

Lucas to Meghan on Cooper

Cooper Mendes is Meghan's friend from Timberline High School.

When Meghan transferred to their school, Cooper developed a crush on her at first sight but after seeing her being close to Lucas and seeing his feelings for her, Cooper lets it slide to give Lucas a chance even though he never understood how and why she likes Lucas. The two of them became friends when she and Lucas became a couple.

Meghan was killed by Justin on Meghan and Lucas's second anniversary which saddens Cooper for the lost of his friend but he manages to recover better than Lucas as he'll always miss Meghan.

 **Hannah Beltran:**

Hannah Beltran is Meghan's friend from Timberline High School.

They met when Meghan started dating Lucas and the two of them became friends. Both of them are on the cheerleading team in high school.

Meghan was killed by Justin on Meghan and Lucas's second anniversary which saddens Hannah for the lost of her friend but she manages to recover better than Lucas as she'll always miss Meghan.

 **Kendall Stone:**

" _It's nice to finally meet you."_

Kendall to Meghan

Kendall Stone is Lucas's father.

Lucas introduced Meghan to his family after they became a couple and Kendall welcomes her with open arms. Since then, Meghan became close to Lucas and his family where Kendall states that he considers Meghan as part of the family.

Kendall was sad when he heard that Meghan died because of Justin who Kendall arrested after driving off without a care but he does his best to move on like everyone else.

 **Jessica Stone:**

 _"_ _We've heard so much about you from our son. You don't know how happy he is to have you."_

Jessica to Meghan

Jessica Stone is Lucas's mother.

Although Jessica first met Meghan when Lucas was rushed to the hospital, they officially met when Lucas introduced Meghan to his family after they became a couple and Jessica welcomes her with open arms. Since then, Meghan became close to Lucas and his family where Jessica considers Meghan as another daughter to her.

Jessica was sad when Meghan died after being the first to hear the news but she does her best to move on like everyone else.

 **Lilly Stone:**

 _"Hey, I thought I was your favorite sister."_

 _"You're my special sister."_

Meghan and Lilly

Lilly Stone is Lucas's younger sister.

Lucas introduced Meghan to his family after they became a couple and Lilly became ecstatic meeting Meghan as she welcomes her. Since then, Meghan became close to Lucas and his family where Lilly develops a close bond to Meghan where according to Lucas, the two are like sisters.

Lilly was sad when she heard that Meghan died because of Justin but she does her best to move on like everyone else.

* * *

 **Appearances:**

 _The Other Half_ (via flashback)

 _Happily Ever After_

 _Full Of Surprises_ (via flashback)

 _Forever Together_

 **Mentioned in:**

 _A New Life_

 _A Reason To Smile_

* * *

 **That was half of the list of Lucas's friends but we got his family down. Now we have to do Meghan's parents and we move on to the next. Please review.**


	70. Mark Valentine

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Twilight characters or anything Twilight related. All information belongs to Stephanie Meyer and the Twilight wiki website.**

* * *

 **Mark Valentine**

* * *

 **Biological Info:**

 **Born:** 1970s; Sacramento, California

 **Alias:** Mr. Valentine (by Lucas Stone)

 **Physical description:**

 **Species:** Human

 **Gender:** Male

 **Height:** 6'2"

 **Hair color:** Black

 **Eye color:** Hazel

 **Skin color:** Pale

 **Family info:**

 **Family members:**

Lynda Valentine (wife)

Meghan Valentine (daughter) X

 **Affiliation:**

 **Occupation:** Lawyer

* * *

 _"I know it must be hard for you. I can relate to that you know."_

Mark to Lucas

 **Mark Valentine** is a lawyer in Lacey, Washington and is the husband of Lynda Valentine and father of Meghan Valentine.

* * *

 **Biography:**

 **Early life:**

Mark Valentine was born in Sacramento, California. He grew up becoming a successful lawyer and marrying Lynda Valentine, a landscaper. They have a daughter Meghan Valentine born on February 14, 1996. Mark has been named a new partner in Washington so after Meghan's first semester of her sophomore year, he and his family moved to Lacey where Mark began working at his new law firm.

 _ **Forever Together**_

As Mark begins working at his new law firm, Meghan was transferred to Timberline High School where she's dating Lucas Stone, the son of the chief of police in Lacey. The news of it didn't thrill Mark but he is polite with Lucas with just greetings and continues acting this way towards Lucas even though the years went by however Lynda was more welcoming to Lucas than Mark.

On Lucas and Meghan's second year anniversary, Meghan was killed by Justin Knox, Lucas's tormentor, who drove off without checking if Meghan's okay after running her over with his car. The death of Meghan saddens Mark in shock for the lost of his daughter. The result of it however causes him to snap taking the blame of Meghan's death on Lucas at her funeral leading to a heated feud between Mark and Lucas's father Kendall Stone until Lucas's mother and Lynda steps in and leaves with Mark while Lucas believed Mark's words. Lynda was furious of not only Mark's actions at the funeral but his behavior towards Lucas as she scolded him for it. It took awhile for Mark to realize what he has done so he comes over to Lucas's house with Lynda to apologize to Lucas for his behavior saying his reason was because he had a hard time accepting Meghan being with Lucas. Lucas accepts Mark's apology and everything is water under the bridge between them.

Lucas lost his family in a fire one night in May and Mark attended the funeral sending his condolences to Lucas. Mark was assigned to read out Lucas's will and gave him what his family has left him. He attended Lucas's graduation ceremony was last heard when Lucas returns to Lacey to inform Mark that he and the police don't need to worry about the people responsible for Lucas's family's death, which was caused by the Volturi.

 _ **Happily Ever After**_

Mark received an invitation for him and Lynda for Lucas's wedding. He attends the ceremony with Lynda and reunites with Lucas. Mark watches Lucas getting married to Krystal Diamond and attends the reception with the guests to celebrate the newly wedded couple.

* * *

 **Physical appearance:**

Mark has short black hair and hazel eyes standing at six feet and two inches.

* * *

 **Personality and traits:**

Mark is shown to be hostile to Lucas due to his relationship with his daughter but that is only because of how he was struggling to accept their relationship as a father. In truth, Mark is a kind person and cares deeply for the people he cares for.

* * *

 **Relationships:**

Mark is the husband of Lynda Valentine and the father of Meghan Valentine.

* * *

 **Appearances:**

 _Happily Ever After_

 _Forever Together_

* * *

 **Again, sorry for the slight delay. Please review.**


	71. Lynda Valentine

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Twilight characters or anything Twilight related. All information belongs to Stephanie Meyer and the Twilight wiki website.**

* * *

 **Lynda Valentine**

* * *

 **Biological Info:**

 **Born:** 1970s; Sacramento, California

 **Physical description:**

 **Species:** Human

 **Gender:** Female

 **Height:** 5'5"

 **Hair color:** Brown

 **Eye color:** Violet

 **Skin color:** Pale

 **Family info:**

 **Family members:**

Mark Valentine (husband)

Meghan Valentine (daughter) X

 **Affiliation:**

 **Occupation:** Landscaper

* * *

 _"Why are you always the one taking the hits from him?"_

 _"I guess I'm his favorite."_

Lynda and Lucas on Justin

 **Lynda Valentine** is a landscaper and is the wife of Mark Valentine and the mother of Meghan Valentine.

* * *

 **Biography:**

 **Early life:**

Lynda was born in Sacramento, California. She works as a landscaper and marries Mark Valentine, a lawyer. They have a daughter Meghan Valentine born on February 14, 1996. Mark has been named a new partner in Washington so after Meghan's first semester of her sophomore year, he and his family moved to Lacey so that Mark can work as his new law firm there.

 _ **Forever Together**_

As Lynda begins her new life in Lacey, Meghan was transferred to Timberline High School where she's dating Lucas Stone, the son of the chief of police in Lacey. Lynda was thrilled to hear the news as she welcome Lucas with open arms unlike Mark who is not at all okay with this and was a bit hostile towards Lucas with only greetings.

On Lucas and Meghan's second year anniversary, Meghan was killed by Justin Knox, Lucas's tormentor, who drove off without checking if Meghan's okay after running her over with his car. The death of Meghan saddens Lynda for the lost of her daughter. Lynda attends her daughter's funeral and watches the burial. Afterwards, Lucas was the last person to give his condolences to the parents when Mark snapped taking the blame of Meghan's death on Lucas at her funeral leading to a heated feud between Mark and Lucas's father Kendall Stone until Lucas's mother Jessica Stone and Lynda steps in and she leaves with Mark. Lynda was furious of not only Mark's actions at the funeral but his behavior towards Lucas as she scolded him for it. It took awhile for Mark to realize what he has done so he comes over to Lucas's house with Lynda to apologize to Lucas for his behavior.

Lucas lost his family in a fire one night in May and Lynda attended the funeral sending her condolences to Lucas. She attended Lucas's graduation ceremony and was last heard when Lucas returns to Lacey to see Lynda and Mark to inform Mark that he and the police don't need to worry about the people responsible for Lucas's family's death, which was caused by the Volturi.

 _ **Happily Ever After**_

Lynda received an invitation for her and Mark for Lucas's wedding. She attends the ceremony with Mark and reunites with Lucas. Lynda watches Lucas getting married to Krystal Diamond and attends the reception with the guests to celebrate the newly wedded couple.

* * *

 **Physical appearance:**

Lynda has brown hair and violet eyes standing at five feet and five inches. She also has flawless skin like her daughter Meghan.

* * *

 **Personality and traits:**

Lynda is a kind and loving person as seen when she is opened up to Lucas welcoming him when he dates Meghan. She does a lot of landscaping at home and at her job.

* * *

 **Relationships:**

Lynda Valentine is the wife of Mark Valentine and the mother of Meghan Valentine.

* * *

 **Appearances:**

 _Happily Ever After_

 _Forever Together_

* * *

 **First, let me let it out that I was upset last night about the Seahawks game and everything that has happened. Anyway, please review and go to my poll.**


	72. Roark Diamond

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Twilight characters or anything Twilight related. All information belongs to Stephanie Meyer and the Twilight wiki website.**

* * *

 **Roark Diamond**

* * *

 **Biological Info:**

 **Born:** 1970s; Olympia, Washington

 **Alias:** Dr. Diamond (by Lucas Stone)

 **Died:** Mid-October of 2016 (by Miley Ray)

 **Physical description:**

 **Species:** Human

 **Gender:** Male

 **Height:** 6'3"

 **Hair color:** Black

 **Eye color:** Brown

 **Skin color:** Pale

 **Family info:**

 **Family members:**

Sapphire Diamond (wife) X

Krystal Diamond (daughter)

Lucas Stone (son-in-law)

 **Affiliation:**

 **Occupation:** Doctor

* * *

 _"I hope you two were using protection."_

Roark to Lucas and Krystal

 **Roark Diamond** was a doctor in Forks, Washington. He was the husband of Sapphire Diamond, the father of Krystal Diamond and the father-in-law of Lucas Stone. He was killed by Miley Ray after she became a vampire to help Jonathan get revenge on Lucas by killing Krystal.

* * *

 **Biography:**

 **Early life:**

Roark Diamond was born in Olympia, Washington. He attended medical school to become a successful doctor. Sometime later, he met Sapphire Diamond who is a professional volleyball player. The two of them have been dating and later got married and have a daughter Krystal Diamond. Years later after Sapphire retired from professional volleyball, she was diagnosed with cancer. She died after fighting it for five years. Her death affect Roark and Krystal pretty hard and they slowly do their best to adjust their lives without Sapphire where Krystal took over her mother's duty around the house. After her death, Roark got a new position at a hospital where Carlisle Cullen works in Forks so he and Krystal move there.

 _ **The Other Half & A Reason To Smile **_

Roark appeared mostly in A Reason To Smile as the story was narrated by Krystal while The Other Half was narrated by Lucas Stone where Roark appeared less there. Roark continues raising Krystal as a single father while working after a year living in Forks. On Krystal's first day of school, she meets Lucas and falls in love with him. Seeing the effect Lucas has on Krystal made Roark happy to see his daughter happy since Sapphire died which was why Roark was very welcoming to Lucas.

In October, Roark got out of work and was on his way to his car when unbeknownst to him, Miley Ray, Krystal's tormentor who was turned into a vampire by Jonathan, kills him. The reason for that is for Jonathan to get to Krystal as revenge on Lucas for killing his mate Olivia. The Cullens attend with Krystal for Roark's funeral as they let her stay with them as their guardians.

 _ **Happily Ever After**_

Roark appeared along with Sapphire to see Krystal on her wedding day saying that he's happy for Krystal. In their honor, Alice Cullen set up seats where Krystal's parents were placed along with Lucas's family and Meghan's photos as they all appeared to Lucas and Krystal. Roark was seen smiling as he watches Krystal and Lucas get married at the ceremony. After the reception, both of Lucas and Krystal's families appeared again along with Meghan before they leave for their honeymoon and Roark thanks Lucas for being there for Krystal along with teasing him to not come with his grandchild. They all gave Lucas and Krystal their best wishes before they disappeared.

 _ **Forever Together**_

In the prequel to A New Life, Lucas was telling the Cullens his life as a human. At the end, Tiffany Stewart asked Lucas how he and Krystal actually meet and that's when Krystal and Lucas saw Roark along with Sapphire with Lucas's family and Meghan before they tell the story.

* * *

 **Physical appearance:**

Roark has short black hair and brown eyes standing at six feet and three inches.

* * *

 **Personality and traits:**

Roark is a very kind person as he is nice to many people such as Krystal's friends and Lucas particularly. He also likes to tease people as seen about Krystal and Lucas.

* * *

 **Relationships:**

Roark Diamond is the husband of Sapphire Diamond and the father of Krystal Diamond as well as the father-in-law of Lucas Stone.

 **Krystal Diamond:**

 _"I've forgotten what you were like smiling. I haven't seen that on your face since your mother died."_

Roark to Krystal

Krystal Diamond is Roark's daughter.

Krystal loves her father dearly especially since he was the only family she had left after Sapphire died. After Sapphire passed away, Krystal has taking over her responsibilities such as making dinner for Roark when he gets home from work. Roark shows to care about Krystal as states when he takes time off of work to spend time with her and wants her to be happy which is why he accepts Lucas as her boyfriend.

When Roark was killed by Miley, Krystal was devastated from losing the only family she had left. She got to see him at his funeral before they buried him next to Sapphire. However, Roark appeared himself to Krystal at her wedding with Sapphire saying that he'll always love and be there for Krystal.

 **Lucas Stone:**

 _"You really have a big affect on my daughter."_

Lucas Stone is Roark's son-in-law.

Before Lucas and Krystal met, Krystal felt lost after losing her mother Sapphire. Now seeing Krystal with Lucas with a smile on her face makes Roark happy and welcomes Lucas with open arms.

Lucas thinks of Roark as another father he says when he heard the news that Roark died, caused by Miley making Lucas feel devastated. Roark appeared to Lucas and Krystal in Happily Ever After, thanking Lucas for everything he has done for Krystal.

* * *

 **Appearances:**

 _The Other Half_

 _A Reason To Smile_

 _Happily Ever Together_

 _Forever Together_

* * *

 **Sorry about that but you can understand why the update was slow. I hope you guys had a good Thanksgiving. Please review.**


	73. Sapphire Diamond

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Twilight characters or anything Twilight related. All information belongs to Stephanie Meyer and the Twilight wiki website.**

* * *

 **Sapphire Diamond**

* * *

 **Biological Info:**

 **Born:** 1970s; Tumwater, Washington

 **Died:** 2014

 **Physical description:**

 **Species:** Human

 **Gender:** Female

 **Height:** 5'8"

 **Hair color:** Dark brown

 **Eye color:** Crystal blue

 **Skin color:** Pale

 **Family info:**

 **Family members:**

Roark Diamond (husband) X

Krystal Diamond (daughter)

Lucas Stone (son-in-law)

 **Affiliation:**

 **Occupation:**

Professional volleyball player

Health and fitness trainer and educator

* * *

" _My mom was one of the greatest people I know. She is my hero; so strong, confident, beautiful and has such a kind heart."_

Krystal on Sapphire

 **Sapphire Diamond** was a professional volleyball player who retired to become a health and fitness trainer and educator. She was the wife of Roark Diamond and the mother of Krystal Diamond as a well as the mother-in-law of Lucas Stone. She died of cancer after fighting it for five years.

* * *

 **Biography:**

 **Early life:**

Sapphire Diamond was born in Tumwater, Washington. She played volleyball from high school to college and went pro winning many games including championships. Sometime later, she met Roark Diamond who is a doctor. The two of them have been dating and later got married and have a daughter Krystal Diamond. Sapphire retired from playing volleyball after Krystal was born and became a health and fitness trainer and educator. In 2009, Sapphire was diagnosed with cancer and has been fighting it for five years until she died leaving Roark and Krystal devastated as they tried their best to move forward.

 _ **The Other Half & A Reason To Smile**_

Although Sapphire was mentioned in The Other Half, she appeared in A Reason To Smile as the story was told by Krystal while the other story was told by Lucas Stone. She was seen to encourage Krystal to give things a try with Lucas and she appeared in a flashback where Sapphire gave Krystal confidence to believe in herself. It helped Krystal to do so as she asked Lucas out to lunch in school which was answered by Emmett Cullen.

 _ **Happily Ever After**_

Sapphire appeared along with Roark, who was killed by Krystal's tormentor Miley Ray, to see Krystal on her wedding day saying that she's happy for Krystal and that she and Roark will always be there for Krystal. In their honor, Alice Cullen set up seats where Krystal's parents were placed along with Lucas's family and Meghan's photos as they all appeared to Lucas and Krystal. Sapphire was seen being happy even though she was crying as she watches Krystal and Lucas get married at the ceremony. After the reception, both of Lucas and Krystal's families appeared again along with Meghan before they leave for their honeymoon and Sapphire got to meet Lucas. They all gave Lucas and Krystal their best wishes before they disappeared.

 _ **Forever Together**_

In the prequel to A New Life, Lucas was telling the Cullens his life as a human. At the end, Tiffany Stewart asked Lucas how he and Krystal actually meet and that's when Krystal and Lucas saw Sapphire along with Roark with Lucas's family and Meghan before they tell the story.

* * *

 **Physical appearance:**

Sapphire has dark brown hair and crystal blue eyes to which that trait was passed down to Krystal.

* * *

 **Relationships:**

Sapphire is the wife of Roark Diamond and the mother of Krystal Diamond as well as the mother-in-law of Lucas Stone.

* * *

 **Appearances:**

 _A Reason To Smile_

 _Happily Ever After_

 _Forever Together_

 **Mentioned in:**

 _The Other Half_

* * *

 **We got more coming up about Krystal's family and friends. Please review.**


	74. Anna Reed

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Twilight characters or anything Twilight related. All information belongs to Stephanie Meyer and the Twilight wiki website.**

* * *

 **Anna Reed**

* * *

 **Biological Info:**

 **Born:** 1999; Olympia, Washington

 **Physical description:**

 **Species:** Human

 **Gender:** Female

 **Height:** 5'6"

 **Hair color:** Blonde

 **Eye color:** Brown

 **Skin color:** Pale

* * *

 _"O! M! G! This is so the news!"_

Anna

 **Anna Reed** is Krystal Diamond's best friend from Olympia, Washington who is the gossip girl trying to get deep information.

* * *

 **Biography:**

 **Early life:**

Anna Reed was born in Olympia, Washington. She lives with her single mother who divorced Anna's father. During school, Anna met Krystal Diamond and the two became best friends. After Krystal's mother died from cancer, her father who is a doctor got a new position at another hospital so he and Krystal moved to Forks leaving Krystal to say goodbye to each other.

 _ **The Other Half & A Reason To Smile **_

Anna never made an appearance in the story but she was heard on the phone talking to Krystal. The first time was when she called her during lunch where Krystal was having it with Lucas Stone causing Anna to be very excited about it. Anna called while Krystal stayed home from school to know about Lucas. She then called Krystal one night to know how serious things are between her and Lucas before Krystal went to bed on the night Lucas began coming to her room. Anna then called again one night asking Krystal about her first date with Lucas after finding out on Krystal's Twitter feed about it before she got hung up by Krystal when Lucas showed up. Anna called again being annoyed about the last call but she got excited hearing that Lucas came into Krystal's room and believed they went intimate which Krystal denies that.

 _ **Happily Ever After**_

Anna made her officially appearance when she received an invitation to Krystal and Lucas's wedding. She arrived to see Krystal where Anna believed that the reason why Krystal is getting married right after high school is because she's pregnant which is not true. Anna watches Krystal getting married to Lucas and was seen at the reception giving a toast of congratulations where she was asking numerous questions to Lucas.

* * *

 **Physical appearance:**

Anna has long blonde straight hair standing at five feet and six inches. She also has a good sense of fashion.

* * *

 **Personality and traits:**

 _"A gossip girl needs to have all the info she needs before she lets the world know."_

Anna has a bubbly personality as she gets excited over big things such as dating and fashion. She tends to jump to conclusions such as believing Krystal and Lucas are getting married right out of high school because she's pregnant.

* * *

 **Relationships:**

Anna is an only child.

 **Krystal Diamond:**

" _How I have I deal with her for this long, I don't know."_

Krystal on Anna

Krystal Diamond is Anna's best friend.

Krystal grew up with Anna before Roark got a new position in Forks after Sapphire died causing Krystal to say goodbye to Anna but they remain in touch. Anna tends to be excited for Krystal such as her and Lucas as she constantly asks her questions.

Despite having different views, the two are close. Anna remains in touch with Krystal by calling her to see what was going on between her and Lucas. In Happily Ever After, Krystal invited Anna to her wedding and Anna asks her if Krystal's getting married because she's pregnant which is false.

* * *

 **Appearances:**

 _The Other Half_

 _A Reason To Smile_

 _Happily Ever After_

* * *

 **I will leave it at that until tomorrow… maybe. Please review.**


	75. Miranda Knight

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Twilight characters or anything Twilight related. All information belongs to Stephanie Meyer and the Twilight wiki website.**

* * *

 **Miranda Knight**

* * *

 **Biological Info:**

 **Born:** 1970s; Olympia, Washington

 **Physical description:**

 **Species:** Human

 **Gender:** Female

 **Height:** 5'7"

 **Hair color:** Brown

 **Eye color:** Blue

 **Skin color:** Pale

 **Family info:**

 **Family members:**

Adam Knight (husband)

Krystal Diamond (goddaughter)

Lucas Stone (godson-in-law)

* * *

 _"I would never miss my goddaughter on her wedding."_

Miranda to Krystal

 **Miranda Knight** is Krystal Diamond's goddaughter and Adam Knight's wife. She is also the godmother-in-law to Lucas Stone.

* * *

 **Biography:**

 **Early Life:**

Miranda Knight was born in Olympia, Washington. She marries Adam Knight and was best friends with Sapphire Diamond. She named Miranda the godmother to Sapphire's daughter Krystal Diamond.

 _ **The Other Half & A Reason To Smile**_

Miranda was mentioned in the two stories by Krystal when her father Roark Diamond was killed and since Krystal has no other family member in Forks with Sapphire also passed away from cancer, Krystal had to move in with Miranda since she is her guardian but Krystal has to move in New York since Miranda and Adam reside there. However, the Cullens suggested that they will be Krystal's guardian and letting her live with them since she is Lucas Stone's mate and wanted to avoid the long distance relationship so they told Miranda about it and she accepts the decision.

 _ **Happily Ever After**_

Miranda made her first appearance when she receives the invitation to Krystal and Lucas's wedding. She arrives to see Krystal and gives her Sapphire's wedding tiara that she gave to Miranda in her will so that she will have Krystal to wear it. Miranda watches Krystal and Lucas get married at the ceremony and was seen sitting with the couple with Adam along and Carlisle and Esme Cullen, Lucas's adoptive parents and Miranda was seen giving her toast of congratulations by singing Krystal's lullaby song.

* * *

 **Physical appearance:**

Miranda has short brown hair and blue eyes standing at five feet and seven inches tall.

* * *

 **Relationships:**

Miranda Knight is the wife of Adam Knight and the godmother of Krystal Diamond. She is also the godmother-in-law of Lucas Stone.

* * *

 **Appearances:**

 _Happily Ever After_

 **Mentioned in:**

 _The Other Half_

 _A Reason To Smile_

* * *

 **The next chapter will be up shortly but not like right away. Please review.**


	76. Adam Knight

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Twilight characters or anything Twilight related. All information belongs to Stephanie Meyer and the Twilight wiki website.**

* * *

 **Adam Knight**

* * *

 **Biological Info:**

 **Born:** 1970s; Olympia, Washington

 **Physical description:**

 **Species:** Human

 **Gender:** Male

 **Height:** 6'4"

 **Hair color:** Black

 **Eye color:** Green

 **Skin color:** Pale

 **Family info:**

 **Family members:**

Miranda Knight (wife)

Krystal Diamond (goddaughter)

Lucas Stone (godson-in-law)

* * *

 _"I know, I know, I'm look extremely sexy."_

Adam

 **Adam Knight** is Krystal Diamond's godfather and Miranda Knight's husband. He is also the godfather-in-law of Lucas Stone.

* * *

 **Biography:**

 **Early life:**

Adam Knight was born in Olympia, Washington. He marries Miranda Knight and became the godfather of Krystal's Diamond whose mother Sapphire Diamond is best friends with Miranda.

 _ **The Other Half & A Reason To Smile**_

Adam was mentioned in the two stories by Krystal when her father Roark Diamond was killed and since Krystal has no other family member in Forks with Sapphire also passed away from cancer, Krystal had to move in with Miranda and Adam since they are her guardians but Krystal has to move in New York since Miranda and Adam reside there. However, the Cullens suggested that they will be Krystal's guardian and letting her live with them since she is Lucas Stone's mate and wanted to avoid the long distance relationship so they told Krystal's godparents about it and they accepts the decision.

 _ **Happily Ever After**_

Adam made his first appearance when he receives the invitation to Krystal and Lucas's wedding. He arrives to see Krystal and gives her Sapphire's wedding tiara he brought that she gave to Miranda in her will so that she will have Krystal to wear it. Adam watches Krystal and Lucas get married at the ceremony and was seen sitting with the couple with Miranda along with Carlisle and Esme Cullen, Lucas's adoptive parents during the reception.

* * *

 **Physical appearance:**

Adam has short casual black hair with green eyes standing at six feet and four inches tall.

* * *

 **Relationships:**

Adam Knight is the husband of Miranda Knight and the godfather of Krystal Diamond. He is also the godfather-in-law of Lucas Stone.

* * *

 **Appearances:**

 _Happily Ever After_

 **Mentioned in:**

 _The Other Half_

 _A Reason To Smile_

* * *

 **That's Krystal's family and friends. Now we go on to Tiffany and Lucina's family and the rest of Lucas's friends.**


	77. Sam Stewart

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Twilight characters or anything Twilight related. All information belongs to Stephanie Meyer and the Twilight wiki website.**

* * *

 **Samantha "Sam" Stewart**

* * *

 **Biographical Info:**

 **Born:** 1999; Lacey, Washington

 **Alias:**

Sam (preferred named)

Sambo (by Tiffany Stewart)

Sami (by Lucas Stone)

 **Physical Description:**

 **Species** : Human

 **Gender:** Female

 **Height:** 5'4"

 **Hair Color:** Brown

 **Eye Color:** Light brown

 **Skin Color:** Pale

 **Family Info:**

 **Family members:**

Ethan (husband) X

Kellan Stewart (son)

Hayden Stewart (father)

Gwen Stewart (mother)

Tiffany Stewart (sister)

Jalen Long (brother-in-law)

Lucina Stewart (niece)

Bryce Summers (nephew-in-law)

Lucien Summers (great nephew)

Luna Snow (great niece-in-law)

Ralph Stewart (brother) X

 **Affiliation:**

 **Occupation:**

High school graduate and cheerleader at Timberline High School

College graduate at Arizona State University

Biology high school teacher

* * *

 _"Lucas, you're hot."_

Sam to Lucas

 **Samantha "Sam" Stewart** is Tiffany and Ralph Stewart's sister and Gwen and Hayden Stewart's daughter. She is also Lucina Stewart's aunt and Bryce Summers's aunt-in-law and the great aunt of Lucien Summers and the great aunt-in-law of Luna Snow. Sam is the widow whose husband Ethan died in a car accident leaving her to care for her son Kellan Stewart. Sam is known to have a massive crush on Lucas Stone.

* * *

 **Biography:**

 **Early life:**

Sam Stewart was born in Lacey, Washington in 1999, to Gwen and Hayden Stewart. She is the younger sister to Tiffany Stewart. She once had a younger brother Ralph Stewart but he died after birth due to breathing problems. Sam was only young when Tiffany met Jalen Long who lives in a foster home after the lost of his parents. Tiffany and Jalen get along well and Jalen always comes over to Tiffany's house to play where he is welcomed by Tiffany's family. One morning, Gwen and Hayden tells Tiffany that they decided on adopting Jalen much to Tiffany's delight however, they heard the news that Jalen ran away from his foster home due to the police thinking he raped his foster sister Elena Margaret and beat their foster dad for silence which was later proved to be false.

In mid-winter of 2005, a family move next door to Tiffany and Sam where she gets to meet Lucas Stone whose father Kendall Stone is the chief of police and the two of them became best friends. Sam meets Lucas where she developed a huge on Lucas and he was never aware of it until he was ten. He never had any feelings the same way Sam does but does think of her as a sister to him.

 _ **Forever Together**_

Sam's crush on Lucas continues as she grows up. As Lucas enters Timberline High School, he begins dating Meghan Valentine which devastates Sam but is happy for Lucas though she wishes to be the one dating him.

Soon Sam attends Timberline as a freshman as Tiffany, Lucas, Meghan and their friends became seniors. On Lucas and Meghan's second anniversary, Meghan was killed in a car accident by Lucas's tormentor Justin Knox causing Lucas to be devastated. After Lucas got over his depression, Sam asks Lucas out to go to Sadies with him which he accepts. Although Sam sees that Lucas doesn't feel the same way as her, she does accept being friends with him. After the dance, Sam encourages Lucas to go out with Tina Haase, who developed a crush on him, as Lucas encourages her to accept Rex Carter's offer to go out with him. As thanks for helping Lucas moving on, he gives Sam a kiss on the cheek. Sam then goes out with Rex becoming his girlfriend. However, she finds out that Rex has been cheating on her with numerous girls in school after seeing Lucas and his friends trying to catch him in the act and ends her relationship with Rex. She then thanks Lucas for it by having her first kiss with Lucas.

On May 16, 2015, while Tiffany and Lucas went with their friends to Bri Evan's White-Out party, Sam was outside on Tiffany's balcony when Lucas's house was on fire with Lucas's family in it. During that, she thought she saw someone come out (caused by Aro, Marcus and Caius of the Volturi) and ran but it was too fast for Sam to catch it. Lucas's family was rescued but they died from the fire allowing Lucas to live with their neighbor Beth Belisle who became Lucas's guardian until he graduates.

Lucas graduates high school and announces that instead of going to college, he is traveling to find some meaning in his life and will leave Lacey.

 _ **A New Life**_

Sam never appeared in the story but it is revealed in Forever Together that Lucas left the Cullens in Forks and returned to Lacey to see his friends before they go off to college. Sam sees Lucas and his new appearance, due to Lucas being turned into a vampire, and fainted. She wakes up in Lucas's arms and whispering compliments of Lucas's new look although Lucas can hear it.

 _ **Happily Ever After**_

Sam and Tiffany received an invitation to Lucas's wedding where he is getting married to Krystal Diamond. They attend the wedding where Sam is talking to the Cullen women. Sam watches Lucas gets married to Krystal and was seen at the reception congratulating to the couple where Sam's crush on Lucas is still showing.

 _ **Full Of Surprises**_

Sam appeared in the story where she and her parents came to the Cullen house to find Tiffany there, (who by now had become a vampire) after not hearing from her in a while and traced her here. Sam then tells Tiffany that she's engaged to Ethan who she has been dating and is going to college in Arizona with him. Because of it and with their parents traveling, Tiffany allows them to meet her daughter Lucina Stewart unaware to them that Lucina is half-human and half-vampire and will grow rapidly so Sam and her parents have no clue about the supernatural. During the trip, Sam's crush to Lucas is still shown.

 _ **Value In Belief**_

Sam was mentioned in the end of the story by Tiffany explaining that she and Ethan got married and are living together in Arizona when Tiffany was describing her heartache.

 _ **Have A Purpose**_

Sam had to stay with Ethan to take care of him since he's sick and was unable to come to Tiffany's wedding with Jalen who she reunited with and became her mate. Luckily, Alice Cullen FaceTime the wedding for Sam to see. On Lucina's birthday, Sam sends her a collection of hair bows.

 _ **A Christmas Surprise**_

" _Wait a minute, so that means that this whole time Lucas is… OH MY GOSH!"_

Sam on Lucas

Sam and her parents came to the Cullens on Christmas Eve to spend the holidays with Tiffany by a surprise visit. They were completely shocked to see that Lucina is all fully grown up despite that she's only six.

As the new Volturi, the Cullens told Sam and her parents and the guests of their story and the events that have happened revealing about the supernatural and what Tiffany, Lucina, Lucas and the Cullens truly are. They made one adjustment to the law about revealing their existence; if a civilized vampire has any living family member or someone connected to, they have the right to know as long as they don't reveal the existence to other humans.

In the epilogue of the story, Sam is pregnant and is living with her parents back in Washington after Ethan died in an accident leaving Sam a widow. Sam states that she will not be with any men after knowing about supernatural as she wants to focus on raising her child. She has also changed back to her original surname.

 _ **Long Live Life**_

Sometime later, Sam gives birth to her son Kellan Stewart. Sam made a cameo appearance on Lucina's marriage to Bryce Summers. She also appeared years later to her great nephew Lucien Summers's marriage to Luna Snow.

* * *

 **Physical appearance:**

Sam has long brown hair in soft waves, which is passed down to Lucina, and light brown eyes standing at five feet and four inches. She also has a healthy curvy body.

* * *

 **Personality and traits:**

Sam is known to have a massive crush on Lucas. Whenever she's with him, Sam always blushes and acts shy towards him mostly by stuttering. Apart from it, Sam is very friendly and loving to other people and has a big heart for her family as she cares deeply to the people close to her.

* * *

 **Relationships:**

Sam Stewart is the widow of Ethan and the mother of Kellan Stewart. She is the daughter of Gwen and Hayden Stewart and the middle sister of Tiffany and Ralph Stewart as well as the sister-in-law of Jalen Long. She is also the aunt of Lucina Stewart and the aunt-in-law of Bryce Summers along with being the great aunt of Lucien Summers and the great aunt-in-law of Luna Snow.

 **Lucas Stone:**

 _"You are a beautiful girl who deserves to be with an amazing guy who will love you and always will."_

Lucas to Sam

Lucas Stone is Tiffany's best friend who Sam has a crush on.

When Lucas moved next door to her and Tiffany in Lacey, Sam developed a huge crush on Lucas since she was five and she still does throughout the series. Lucas knows about Sam having a crush on him but only sees her as a friend but the two of them care about each other as seen when Lucas found out the truth about Rex cheating on Sam.

Sam's crush on Lucas continues out through the series hoping that Lucas's feelings for her would change. Sam asked Lucas out to Sadies to help Lucas be ready to move on after the lost of Meghan and encourages him to ask Tina Haase out. When Sam found out that Rex was cheating on her, she thanks Lucas for telling her and got her first kiss with him. Lucas returned to Lacey to see his friends and Sam got to see Lucas as a vampire causing her to faint. In Happily Ever After, Sam was invited to Lucas's wedding and came there to congratulate him even though she still has feelings for him. They saw each other again in Full Of Surprises where Sam's feelings are still shown to Lucas even though she's engaged to Ethan much to Krystal's annoyance. In A Christmas Surprises, Sam visits the Cullens for the holidays where she is told of the truth of them being vampires bringing her and Lucas closer. Her feelings are still shown there.

 **Tiffany Stewart:**

" _Get your heart checked Sam."_

Tiffany on Sam

Tiffany Stewart is Sam's older sister.

When Lucas moved into their neighborhood, Sam developed a huge crush on Lucas and has been like that for ages. Tiffany teases about it, mostly to embarrass Sam in front of Lucas for fun which ends up being chased by her sister. None of the less, the two care about each other as sisters as Sam always looks up to her sister, admiring her.

When Tiffany was introduced into the supernatural, she was worried about how to hide Lucina from Sam and her parents but hearing that Sam will be living in Arizona, the Cullens believe it's safe for Lucina to meet Sam since she will visit less with her marriage with Ethan.

In A Christmas Surprise, Sam surprises Tiffany to spend the holidays with her and the Cullens where Sam has been told of the supernatural and Lucina's true nature since the law has made a change thus bringing the two closer. Tiffany named her daughter after Sam as her maiden name.

 **Lucina Stewart:**

"I love you Aunt Sam."

"I love you too Lucina."

Lucina to Sam

Lucina Stewart is Sam's niece who is half-human and half-vampire.

After Lucina's birth, the Cullens were unsure on how to conceal Lucina from Tiffany's family since they must not know about the supernatural until they hear that Sam is engaged to Ethan and will be living in Arizona while she attends college there which means that Sam won't be able to see her niece that often so it was safe for Lucina to meet her. The two meet and gotten close instantly. Sam is cheered by the fact that Lucina's middle name is after Sam's birth name, Samantha. Lucina is shown to have her hair in soft waves inherited from Sam. Sam left after meeting Lucina and they haven't seen each other since. Sam would send Lucina collection of hair bows as a birthday present which Lucina loves.

In A Christmas Surprise, Sam makes a visit to spend Christmas with Tiffany and Lucina and the Cullens. When she saw Lucina, Sam was shocked at her appearance in a teenager's body at a young age. Sam soon was told about the supernatural and about Lucina's true nature since the law has made a change thus bringing the two closer even though it was a lot to take in. Lucina even allowed Sam to communicate with her mentally.

* * *

 **Appearances:**

 _Happily Ever After_

 _Full Of Surprises_

 _Forever Together_

 _A Christmas Surprise_

 _Long Live Life_

 **Mentioned in:**

 _Value In Beliefs_

 _Have A Purpose_

* * *

 **Sorry about the wait… again. Anyway, I hope you like this guide. I am still in the process with a new story unrelated to my After Breaking Dawn series while job searching. Please review.**


	78. Gwen Stewart

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Twilight characters or anything Twilight related. All information belongs to Stephanie Meyer and the Twilight wiki website.**

* * *

 **Gwen Stewart**

* * *

 **Biographical Info:**

 **Born:** 1970s; Lacey, Washington

 **Physical Description:**

 **Species** : Human

 **Gender:** Female

 **Height:** 5'6"

 **Hair Color:** Black

 **Eye Color:** Platinum

 **Skin Color:** Pale

 **Family Info:**

 **Family members:**

Hayden Stewart (husband)

Tiffany Stewart (daughter)

Jalen Long (son-in-law)

Lucina Stewart (granddaughter)

Bryce Summers (grandson-in-law)

Lucien Summers (great grandson)

Luna Snow (great granddaughter-in-law)

Sam Stewart (daughter)

Ethan (son-in-law) X

Kellan Stewart (grandson)

Ralph Stewart (son) X

* * *

 _"Well at least we weren't totally left out."_

Gwen

 **Gwen Stewart** is Tiffany, Sam and Ralph Stewart's mother and Hayden Stewart's wife. She is the maternal grandmother of Lucina Stewart, the son-in-law of Jalen Long, the grandmother-in-law of Bryce Summers, the maternal great grandmother of Lucien Summers and the great grandmother-in-law of Luna Snow.

* * *

 **Biography:**

 **Early life:**

Gwen Stewart was born in the 1970s in Lacey, Washington. Not much of her information is known accept that she married Hayden and have two daughters together; Tiffany and Sam Stewart. She also had a son Ralph Stewart but he died after birth due to breathing problems. When Tiffany was a little girl, a young boy Jalen Long comes over and plays with her and Gwen and her family always welcomes him to their home. After hearing that Jalen lost his parents and lives in a foster home, Gwen and Hayden decided to adopt Jalen, however, they hear that Jalen ran away from his foster home due to the police thinking he raped his foster sister Elena Margaret and beat their foster dad for silence which was later proved to be false.

In mid-winter of 2005, a family move next door to Gwen where she and her family gets to meet the Stone family where Kendall Stone is the chief of police and Lucas Stone became Tiffany's best friend and Sam developed a big crush on him.

 _ **Forever Together**_

Gwen made a few appearances in the story. The first was during homecoming where she and her family joined Tiffany on her senior night during the football homecoming game. She also appeared taking pictures for Tiffany and Sam for the dance. Gwen appeared with her family at Lucas's place where their friends and family get ready to celebrate New Year's Eve. She made another appearance on prom day where she and her family took pictures of Tiffany with Lucas who she is going to prom with.

 _ **Full Of Surprises**_

Gwen appeared in the story where she, Hayden and Sam came to the Cullen house to find Tiffany there, (who by now had become a vampire) after not hearing from her in a while and traced her here. Hayden then tells Tiffany that he's been promoted at his work and will be travelling and Gwen will be going with him. Because of it and with Sam going to study in Arizona and will move in with her fiancé Ethan, Tiffany allows them to meet her daughter Lucina Stewart unaware to them that Lucina is half-human and half-vampire and will grow rapidly so Gwen, Hayden and Sam have no clue about the supernatural. Gwen coos over Lucina constantly before she and her family said goodbye.

 _ **Have A Purpose**_

Tiffany video chats with her parents where they see her now dating Jalen who she reunited with. Later on, Jalen contacts Gwen and Hayden for their blessings to marry Tiffany. They did so and Gwen sends her wedding ring for Jalen to propose to Tiffany with. Gwen and Hayden were unable to attend their wedding however due to intense weather in England. Luckily, Alice Cullen FaceTime the wedding for them to see. On Lucina's birthday, Gwen and Hayden send her birthday money.

 _ **A Christmas Surprise**_

Gwen, Hayden and Sam came to the Cullens on Christmas Eve to spend the holidays with Tiffany by a surprise visit. They were completely shocked to see that Lucina is all fully grown up despite that she's only six.

As the new Volturi, the Cullens told Gwen, her family and the guests of their story and the events that have happened revealing about the supernatural and what Tiffany, Lucina and the Cullens truly are. They made one adjustment to the law about revealing their existence; if a civilized vampire has any living family member or someone connected to, they have the right to know as long as they don't reveal the existence to other humans.

In the epilogue of the story, Gwen and Hayden finished traveling and moved back to Washington living together with Sam who is pregnant and lost Ethan in an accident.

 _ **Long Live Life**_

Gwen made a cameo appearance on Lucina's marriage to Bryce Summers. She also appeared years later to her great grandson Lucien Summers's marriage to Luna Snow.

* * *

 **Physical appearance:**

Gwen has long black hair and platinum eyes standing at five feet and six inches.

* * *

 **Relationships:**

Gwen is the wife of Hayden Stewart and the mother of Tiffany, Sam and Ralph Stewart. She is also the mother-in-law of Jalen Long and Ethan and the maternal grandmother of Lucina and Kellan Stewart and the maternal great grandmother of Lucien Summers as well as the grandmother-in-law of Bryce Summers and the great grandmother-in-law of Luna Snow.

 **Tiffany Stewart:**

Tiffany Stewart is Gwen's oldest daughter.

Not much interaction was seen between Tiffany and Gwen but Tiffany is very close to her mother. She even shows concern for her mother's safety since Tiffany's been introduced into the supernatural and cannot tell her but since Gwen will be traveling with Hayden, it was safe for them to meet Lucina due to less time they will visit them.

In A Christmas Surprise, Gwen surprises Tiffany to spend the holidays with her and the Cullens where Gwen has been told of the supernatural and Lucina's true nature since the law has made a change thus bringing the two closer even though it was a lot to take in.

 **Lucina Stewart:**

Lucina Stewart is Gwen's granddaughter.

After Lucina's birth, the Cullens were unsure on how to conceal Lucina from Tiffany's family since they must not know about the supernatural until they hear that Gwen and her husband will be traveling which means that Gwen won't be able to see her granddaughter that often so it was safe for Lucina to meet her. The two meet and gotten close instantly and haven't seen each other since then. Gwen would send money to Lucina as a birthday present.

In A Christmas Surprise, Gwen makes a visit to spend Christmas with Tiffany and Lucina and the Cullens. When she saw Lucina, Gwen was shocked at her appearance in a teenager's body at a young age. Gwen soon was told about the supernatural and about Lucina's true nature since the law has made a change thus bringing the two closer even though it was a lo

* * *

t to take in. Lucina even allowed Gwen to communicate with her mentally.

 **Appearances:**

 _Full Of Surprises_

 _Forever Together_

 _A Christmas Surprise_

 _Long Live Life_

 **Mentioned in:**

Have A Purpose

* * *

 **So I got another one coming up soon. Just give me about I say half an hour. Please review.**


	79. Hayden Stewart

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Twilight characters or anything Twilight related. All information belongs to Stephanie Meyer and the Twilight wiki website.**

* * *

 **Hayden Stewart**

* * *

 **Biographical Info:**

 **Born:** 1970s; Lacey, Washington

 **Physical Description:**

 **Species** : Human

 **Gender:** Male

 **Height:** 6'2"

 **Hair Color:** Dark brown

 **Eye Color:** Blue

 **Skin Color:** Pale

 **Family Info:**

 **Family members:**

Gwen Stewart (wife)

Tiffany Stewart (daughter)

Jalen Long (son-in-law)

Lucina Stewart (granddaughter)

Bryce Summers (grandson-in-law)

Lucien Summers (great grandson)

Luna Snow (great granddaughter-in-law)

Sam Stewart (daughter)

Ethan (son-in-law) X

Kellan Stewart (grandson)

Ralph Stewart (son) X

* * *

 _"I'm surprised you two aren't together."_

Hayden to Lucas on him and Tiffany

 **Hayden Stewart** is Tiffany, Sam and Ralph Stewart's father and Gwen Stewart's husband. He is the maternal grandfather of Lucina Stewart, the father-in-law of Jalen Long, the grandfather-in-law of Bryce Summers, the maternal great grandfather of Lucien Summers and the great grandfather-in-law of Luna Snow.

* * *

 **Biography:**

 **Early life:**

Hayden Stewart was born in the 1970s in Lacey, Washington. Not much of his information is known accept that he married Gwen and have two daughters together; Tiffany and Sam Stewart. He also had a son Ralph Stewart but he died after birth due to breathing problems. When Tiffany was a little girl, a young boy Jalen Long comes over and plays with her and Hayden and his family always welcomes him to their home. After hearing that Jalen lost his parents and lives in a foster home, Gwen and Hayden decided to adopt Jalen, however, they hear that Jalen ran away from his foster home due to the police thinking he raped his foster sister Elena Margaret and beat their foster dad for silence which was later proved to be false.

In mid-winter of 2005, a family move next door to Hayden where he and his family gets to meet the Stone family where Kendall Stone is the chief of police and Lucas Stone became Tiffany's best friend and Sam developed a big crush on him.

 _ **Forever Together**_

Hayden made a few appearances in the story. The first was during homecoming where he and his family joined Tiffany on her senior night during the football homecoming game. He also appeared taking pictures for Tiffany and Sam for the dance. Hayden appeared with his family at Lucas's place where their friends and family get ready to celebrate New Year's Eve. He made another appearance on prom day where he and his family took pictures of Tiffany with Lucas who she is going to prom with. There, Hayden kept teasing believing Lucas and Tiffany would end up together.

One night while Tiffany and her friends went out to a party, Lucas's house was on fire with his family in it. Hayden along with Spencer Belisle, Beth Warner's boyfriend at the time, rescued the family but they died shortly after.

 _ **Full Of Surprises**_

Hayden appeared in the story where he, Gwen and Sam came to the Cullen house to find Tiffany there, (who by now had become a vampire) after not hearing from her in a while and traced her here. Hayden then tells Tiffany that he's been promoted at his work and will be travelling and Gwen will be going with him. Because of it and with Sam going to study in Arizona and will move in with her fiancé Ethan, Tiffany allows them to meet her daughter Lucina Stewart unaware to them that Lucina is half-human and half-vampire and will grow rapidly so Hayden, Gwen and Sam have no clue about the supernatural. Hayden coos over Lucina constantly before he and his family said goodbye. He once again teases about Lucas and Tiffany ending up together as a couple

 _ **Have A Purpose**_

Tiffany video chats with her parents where they see her now dating Jalen who she reunited with. Later on, Jalen contacts Gwen and Hayden for their blessings to marry Tiffany which they did so. Gwen and Hayden were unable to attend their wedding however due to intense weather in England. Luckily, Alice Cullen FaceTime the wedding for them to see. On Lucina's birthday, Gwen and Hayden send her birthday money.

 _ **A Christmas Surprise**_

Hayden, Gwen and Sam came to the Cullens on Christmas Eve to spend the holidays with Tiffany by a surprise visit. They were completely shocked to see that Lucina is all fully grown up despite that she's only six.

As the new Volturi, the Cullens told Hayden, his family and the guests of their story and the events that have happened revealing about the supernatural and what Tiffany, Lucina and the Cullens truly are. They made one adjustment to the law about revealing their existence; if a civilized vampire has any living family member or someone connected to, they have the right to know as long as they don't reveal the existence to other humans.

In the epilogue of the story, Hayden and Gwen finished traveling and moved back to Washington living together with Sam who is pregnant and lost Ethan in an accident.

 _ **Long Live Life**_

Hayden made a cameo appearance on Lucina's marriage to Bryce Summers. He also appeared years later to his great grandson Lucien Summers's marriage to Luna Snow.

* * *

 **Physical appearance:**

Hayden has thinning dark brown hair and blue eyes standing at five six and two inches.

* * *

 **Relationships:**

Hayden is the husband of Gwen Stewart and the father of Tiffany, Sam and Ralph Stewart. He is also the father-in-law of Jalen Long and Ethan and the maternal grandfather of Lucina and Kellan Stewart and the maternal great grandfather of Lucien Summers as well as the grandfather-in-law of Bryce Summers and the great grandfather-in-law of Luna Snow.

 **Tiffany Stewart:**

Tiffany Stewart is Hayden's oldest daughter.

Not much interaction was seen between Tiffany and Hayden but Tiffany is very close to her father although he does tends to tease her believing she and Lucas would be together. Tiffany shows concern for her father's safety since Tiffany's been introduced into the supernatural and cannot tell him but since Hayden will be traveling with Gwen, it was safe for them to meet Lucina due to less time they will visit them.

In A Christmas Surprise, Hayden surprises Tiffany to spend the holidays with her and the Cullens where Hayden has been told of the supernatural and Lucina's true nature since the law has made a change thus bringing the two closer even though it was a lot to take in.

 **Lucina Stewart:**

Lucina Stewart is Hayden's granddaughter.

After Lucina's birth, the Cullens were unsure on how to conceal Lucina from Tiffany's family since they must not know about the supernatural until they hear that Hayden got promoted and he and his wife will be traveling which means that Hayden won't be able to see his granddaughter that often so it was safe for Lucina to meet him. The two meet and gotten close instantly and haven't seen each other since then. Hayden would send money to Lucina as a birthday present.

In A Christmas Surprise, Hayden makes a visit to spend Christmas with Tiffany and Lucina and the Cullens. When he saw Lucina, Hayden was shocked at her appearance in a teenager's body at a young age. Hayden soon was told about the supernatural and about Lucina's true nature since the law has made a change thus bringing the two closer even though it was a lot to take in. Lucina even allowed Hayden to communicate with her mentally.

* * *

 **Appearances:**

 _Full Of Surprises_

 _Forever Together_

 _A Christmas Surprise_

 _Long Live Life_

 **Mentioned in:**

Have A Purpose

* * *

 **So that's Tiffany's family. Now we go on to the rest of Lucas and Tiffany's friends. Sorry I didn't update as promised yesterday. My laptop had other plans and plus I had to update the new windows on it. Please review.**


	80. Haley Chen

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Twilight characters or anything Twilight related. All information belongs to Stephanie Meyer and the Twilight wiki website.**

* * *

 **Haley Kimberly Chen**

* * *

 **Biological Info:**

 **Born:** 1996; Lacey, Washington

 **Alias:** Hales (by most people)

 **Physical description:**

 **Species:** Human

 **Gender:** Female

 **Height:** 5'8"

 **Hair color:** Black with light brown highlights

 **Eye color:** Violet

 **Skin color:** Pale

 **Affiliation:**

 **Occupation:** Class vice president and graduate student at Timberline High School

* * *

 _"We gotta go. Come on Trevin."_

Haley to Trevin

 **Haley Kimberly Chen** is one of Lucas's friends from Timberline High School. She is the class vice president and is Meghan's best friend and is dating Trevin Slater.

* * *

 **Biography:**

 **Early life:**

Haley was born and raised in Lacey, Washington. She is the only daughter who has a younger brother. During her childhood, she became friends with Lucas Stone, Tiffany Stewart, Matt Carson, Cooper Mendes, Hannah Beltran, Ryan Tyrone and Trevin Slater.

 _ **Forever Together**_

Haley attends Timberline High School where she began dating Trevin. Their relationship furthers throughout high school. Haley became class vice president her senior year and became best friends with Meghan Valentine who is dating Lucas.

Haley makes her first appearance during homecoming week where she and Trevin tell Meghan that she is on the Homecoming court. She then makes an appearance on Halloween night where she and her friends attend Dylan Wilde's Halloween party and was kidnapped along with Trevin as part of the contest. Haley attends Trevin and Lucas's swim meet on their senior night. On Lucas and Meghan's second year anniversary, Meghan was killed by Lucas's tormentor Justin Knox who ran her over. Haley was sad to have lost her best friend. When Lucas was on school court for assaulting Mr. Sanders and everyone in school believed that Lucas is the guilty party when Mr. Sanders was the one where he was hitting on Hannah, Haley was one of the people who believed Lucas and stood by his side. She goes to prom with Trevin where both were on the prom court. Haley's last appearance was when she graduates high school and goes to college.

* * *

 **Physical appearance:**

Haley has long black hair with light brown highlights and violet eyes standing at five feet and eight inches and is of Asian descent.

* * *

 **Personality and traits:**

Haley is a kind and friendly person and very loyal to her friends.

* * *

 **Relationships:**

Haley is the oldest sister and the only daughter. She is the girlfriend of Trevin Slater.

* * *

 **Appearances:**

 _Forever Together_

* * *

 **There will be more of Lucas and Tiffany's friends coming up soon. Please review.**


	81. Trevin Slater

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Twilight characters or anything Twilight related. All information belongs to Stephanie Meyer and the Twilight wiki website.**

* * *

 **Trevin Vincent Slater**

* * *

 **Biological Info:**

 **Born:** 1996; Lacey, Washington

 **Alias:** Trev (by most people)

 **Physical description:**

 **Species:** Human

 **Gender:** Male

 **Height:** 6'2"

 **Hair color:** Light brown blonde

 **Eye color:** Amber

 **Skin color:** Pale

 **Family Info:**

 **Family members:** Aaron Slater (brother)

 **Affiliation:**

 **Occupation:** Class treasurer, captain of the swim team and graduate student at Timberline High School

* * *

 _"Clearly you don't understand what a great couple those two are."_

Trevin on Lucas and Meghan

 **Trevin Vincent Slater** is one of Lucas's friends from Timberline High School. He is the class treasurer and swimmer and is dating Haley Chen.

* * *

 **Biography:**

 **Early life:**

Trevin Slater was born and raised in Lacey, Washington. His mother is a learning support teacher at Lakeside Elementary and his father's an engineer at a university. He is also Aaron Slater's older brother. During his childhood, Trevin became friends with Lucas Stone, Tiffany Stewart, Matt Carson, Cooper Mendes, Hannah Beltran, Haley Chen and Ryan Tyrone.

 _ **Forever Together**_

Trevin attends Timberline High School where he began dating Haley. Their relationship furthers throughout high school. Trevin became class treasurer his senior year and captain of the swim team along with Lucas.

Trevin makes his first appearance during homecoming week where he and Haley tell Meghan Valentine, who is dating Lucas that she is on the Homecoming court. He then makes an appearance on Halloween night where he and his friends attend Dylan Wilde's Halloween party and was kidnapped along with Trevin as part of the contest. Trevin appeared with Matt, Ryan and Cooper where they assisted Lucas taking care of a guy who tries to ask out Meghan. Trevin and Lucas participate in their final home swim meet where they won. When Lucas was on school court for assaulting Mr. Sanders and everyone in school believed that Lucas is the guilty party when Mr. Sanders was the one where he was hitting on Hannah, Trevin was one of the people who believed Lucas and stood by his side. After Mr. Sanders was fired for being the true guilty party, Trevin hacks into his bank account to help the students pay for Lucas and Hannah's cars. He goes to prom with Haley where both were on the prom court. Trevin's last appearance was when he graduates high school and goes to college.

 _ **Have A Purpose**_

Trevin was mentioned by Lucas where he calls Trevin for his hacking assistance to delete the files on Lucas and the Cullens from Falkner Byron's phone.

* * *

 **Physical appearance:**

Trevin has short spiky light brown blonde hair with amber eyes standing at six feet and two inches.

* * *

 **Personality and traits:**

Like Lucas, Trevin is described to be a nerd but Lucas states them to be the cool nerds. Trevin is good with computers having great hacking skills. Trevin is a kind and friendly person and is very loyal to his friends.

* * *

 **Relationships:**

Trevin is the older brother of Aaron Slater and is Haley Chen's boyfriend.

* * *

 **Appearances:**

 _Forever Together_

 **Mentioned in:**

 _Have A Purpose_

* * *

 **I hope you guys are understanding from this guide. A little story; I got this review from this user who no longer exist posted on my story talking about Jesus and God from some bible. May I state as you all know this website is not a religious website. It's a fanfiction website to write stories, not to talk about Jesus. We're not here to talk about some religious crap. Just saying. Please review.**


	82. Ryan Tyrone

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Twilight characters or anything Twilight related. All information belongs to Stephanie Meyer and the Twilight wiki website.**

* * *

 **Ryan Tyrone**

* * *

 **Biological Info:**

 **Born:** 1997; Lacey, Washington

 **Physical description:**

 **Species:** Human

 **Gender:** Male

 **Height:** 6'1"

 **Hair color:** Black

 **Eye color:** Brown

 **Skin color:** Tan

 **Affiliation:**

 **Occupation:** Class public relations, baseball player and graduate student at Timberline High School

* * *

" _Nerds."_

Ryan on Lucas and Trevin

 **Ryan Tyrone** is one of Lucas's friends from Timberline High School. He is the class public relations officer and is dating Checka Kindle.

* * *

 **Biography:**

 **Early life:**

Ryan Tyrone was born and raised in Lacey, Washington. His family owns a popular shoe store. During his childhood, Ryan became friends with Lucas Stone, Tiffany Stewart, Matt Carson, Cooper Mendes, Hannah Beltran, Haley Chen and Trevin Slater.

 _ **Forever Together**_

Ryan attends Timberline High School where he dates Checka Kindle who is a year younger than he is. Ryan participate in sports and is the class public relations officer his senior year. Ryan makes his first appearance by a cameo where he and his friends get ready to announce the Homecoming King and Queen. He then makes an appearance on Halloween night where he and his friends attend Dylan Wilde's Halloween party and was the first person of the group to be kidnapped as part of the contest. Ryan appeared with Matt, Cooper and Trevin where they assisted Lucas taking care of a guy who tries to ask out Meghan. When Lucas was on school court for assaulting Mr. Sanders and everyone in school believed that Lucas is the guilty party when Mr. Sanders was the one where he was hitting on Hannah, Ryan was one of the people who believed Lucas and stood by his side. He goes to prom with Checka where he was on the prom court. Ryan's last appearance was when he graduates high school and goes to college.

* * *

 **Physical appearance:**

Ryan has black curly hair with a tan and brown eyes standing at six feet and an inch.

* * *

 **Personality and traits:**

Ryan is a fun loving guy and participates in sports. He appears to the coolest of the group.

* * *

 **Relationships:**

Ryan is an only child and is Checka's boyfriend.

* * *

 **Appearances:**

 _Forever Together_

* * *

 **More on Lucas's friends coming up. Please review.**


	83. Emanuel Garcia

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Twilight characters or anything Twilight related. All information belongs to Stephanie Meyer and the Twilight wiki website.**

* * *

 **Emanuel Mario Garcia**

* * *

 **Biological Info:**

 **Born:** 1997; Soledad, California

 **Physical description:**

 **Species:** Human

 **Gender:** Male

 **Height:** 5'10"

 **Hair color:** Black

 **Eye color:** Blue

 **Skin color:** Brown

 **Affiliation:**

 **Occupation:** Band member, mascot, GNG News member and graduate student at Timberline High School

* * *

" _Oh shut up Emanuel! Where's the mute button on this guy?"_

Lucas on Emanuel

 **Emanuel Mario Garcia** is a classmate of Lucas's at Timberline High School. He is a band member, school mascot and part of the GNG News of the school where he known to be annoying to Lucas and his friends thinking he's popular too being friends with them.

* * *

 **Biography:**

 **Early life:**

Emanuel Garcia was born in Soledad, California. His father works in the army leaving Emanuel to live with his mother and two brothers; an adult and infant. His family relocated to Lacey, Washington when Emanuel was sixteen where he transferred to Timberline High School his sophomore year being a band member and school mascot where he isn't that popular. He has a class with Lucas Stone and considers him automatically his friend much to Lucas's discomfort and what's more, Emanuel immediately believes Lucas's friends are his friends as well instantly and he believes he is now popular much to his friends' annoyance.

 _ **Forever Together**_

Emanuel stays being enrolled in Timberline through senior year. He continues believing he's popular since being friends with Lucas and his friends whom they find him annoying and not at all cool. He first appeared on Halloween night where he shows up to Lucas's house to go with his friends to participate in the Halloween contest as a substitute for Checka Kindle. During the contest, Emanuel believes the location of the party is haunted based on the stories and as he predicted, he got kidnapped along with the others. Emanuel appeared to help Lucas, Matt Carson and Cooper Mendes on the prank war against Thurston High School. During the prank, as retaliation for Timberline stealing their school mascot, Thurston kidnapped Emanuel since he's the school mascot. When their principle agreed with Mr. Lehnis that both schools will exchange mascots to end the prank war, Thurston double crossed Timberline and locked up Emanuel while Reggie poses as him in the mascot outfit to sabotage Timberline's cheerleader's routine for the regional competition. However, Emanuel escaped and warned Lucas about the plan so Lucas and his friends set one last prank to make Timberline win both cheerleading regional and prank war and exposed Thurston for their prank. Emanuel appeared again revealing he's part of the GNG News to defend Lucas on being the victim for hitting Mr. Sanders where Emanuel showed proof that the reason why Lucas did so is because Mr. Sanders was hitting on Hannah Beltran which causes Mr. Sanders to be fired. Because of it, Lucas and his friends showed respect to Emanuel and actually think of him as a friend. Emanuel was seen during prom with an attractive girl who he is dating much to Lucas and his friends' shock. Emanuel last appeared where he graduates Timberline.

* * *

 **Physical appearance:**

Emanuel is described to look like George Lopez having black hair, brown skin and blue eyes and is of Mexican descent. He also appears to be unattractive where people state he is not cool.

* * *

 **Personality and traits:**

" _Uncool person right there everyone. How retarded is this guy?"_

Lucas on Emanuel

Emanuel is described to be annoying and uncool to everyone. He would think that immediately he and a person are good friends and believes that person's friends are automatically his friends too. He believes himself to be popular by performing without his mascot costume and thinks he's a ladies' man. He also appears to be gullible as he never can tell when someone is making fun of him. However, after saving Lucas from being suspended and proving Mr. Sanders is the real victim, Emanuel earns respect from Lucas and his friends.

* * *

 **Relationships:**

Emanuel is the middle son and has two brothers.

* * *

 **Appearances:**

 _Forever Together_

* * *

 **Hey guys, here's this chapter. Now we have a few more short ones of Lucas's friends. Please review.**


	84. Bri Evans

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Twilight characters or anything Twilight related. All information belongs to Stephanie Meyer and the Twilight wiki website.**

* * *

 **Brianna "Bri" Jade Evans**

* * *

 **Biological Info:**

 **Born:** 1997; Tacoma, Washington

 **Alias:** Bri (preferred name)

 **Physical description:**

 **Species:** Human

 **Gender:** Female

 **Height:** 6'2"

 **Hair color:** Black

 **Eye color:** Brown

 **Skin color:** Tan

 **Affiliation:**

 **Occupation:** Class secretary and graduate student at Timberline High School

* * *

" _She knows people. Bri has over three thousands followers on Instagram and Twitter."_

Lucas on Bri

 **Brianna "Bri" Jade Evans** is Lucas's classmate who is the class secretary of Timberline High School and is a minor character in Forever Together. She hosted the White-Out party for the seniors on the night Lucas lost his family in the fire caused by the Volturi.

* * *

 **Biography:**

 **Early life:**

Bri Evans was born in Tacoma, Washington living with her single mother and two younger sisters. She attends Timberline High School after moving to Lacey being friends with Lucas Stone, Tiffany Stewart and many others since she's very popular. She also became the class secretary her senior year.

 _ **Forever Together**_

Bri's first appearance was during the Homecoming game where she helps get ready to announce the king and queen. She then appears hanging with Lucas and his friends making plans for prom where she is on the prom court.

In honor of her class graduating soon, Bri hosted a White-Out party for everyone to come. She invited Lucas and his friends to come but Lucas said he won't attend due to plans he made to be with his family. After persuasion from his friends to try, Lucas asks his parents if he could go instead which they allowed it. Lucas did so and Bri greets him and his friends happily when they came. Bri was last seen graduating from high school.

* * *

 **Physical appearance:**

Bri is six feet and two inches tall with long black hair in a ponytail with brown eyes and a tan skin.

* * *

 **Personality and traits:**

Bri appears to be a popular girl being known by a lot of people outside and on the media. She is very friendly and kind to other people.

* * *

 **Relationships:**

Bri Evans has two younger sisters.

* * *

 **Appearances:**

 _Forever Together_

* * *

 **We got two more friends of Lucas's and a special person to him. Please review.**


	85. Checka Kindle

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Twilight characters or anything Twilight related. All information belongs to Stephanie Meyer and the Twilight wiki website.**

* * *

 **Francesca "Checka" Kindle**

* * *

 **Biological Info:**

 **Born:** 1998; Olympia, Washington

 **Alias:** Checka (by most people)

 **Physical description:**

 **Species:** Human

 **Gender:** Female

 **Height:** 5'4"

 **Hair color:** Black

 **Eye color:** Grey

 **Skin color:** Light brown

 **Affiliation:**

 **Occupation:** Student at Timberline High School

* * *

 **Francesca "Checka" Kindle** goes to Timberline High School and is dating Ryan Tyrone. She is a minor character in Forever Together.

* * *

 **Biography:**

 _ **Forever Together**_

Checka goes to the Homecoming dance with Ryan. On Halloween night, Checka was unable to come to the Halloween party contest with her friends to represent Timberline due to the flu so Emanuel took her place much to her friends' displeasure. Checka goes out announcing who made Prom court that includes Lucas and some of his friends. She was then abducted by the ASB officers to give Checka and other students an initiation as new ASB officers.

* * *

 **Physical appearance:**

Checka has long black hair.

* * *

 **Appearances:**

 _Forever Together_

* * *

 **One more friend of Lucas's. Please review.**


	86. Tina Haase

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Twilight characters or anything Twilight related. All information belongs to Stephanie Meyer and the Twilight wiki website.**

* * *

 **Tina Haase**

* * *

 **Biological Info:**

 **Born:** 1998; Olympia, Washington

 **Physical description:**

 **Species:** Human

 **Gender:** Female

 **Height:** 5'5"

 **Hair color:** Black

 **Eye color:** Blue

 **Skin color:** Tan

 **Affiliation:**

 **Occupation:** Student at Timberline High School

* * *

" _I heard Tina has a crush on you."_

Beth to Lucas on Tina

 **Tina Haase** is a student at Timberline High School who dated Lucas Stone after Meghan Valentine died.

* * *

 **Biography:**

 **Early life:**

Tina Haase was born and raised in Olympia, Washington and is an only child. Her father passed away when she was sixteen. Her mother is a nurse who works at hospital where Jessica Stone works. Tina knows Jessica's son Lucas Stone but the two never became real friends since they talk small and are polite to one another. Tina states that when she grows up, she wants to be a nurse like her mother.

 _ **Forever Together**_

Tina enters Timberline High School where she is a class below Lucas and she develops a crush on him much to Lucas's surprise. She even writes her name with Lucas's surname in her notebook. After Lucas's previous girlfriend Meghan Valentine passed away and for the upcoming Sadies dance, Tina plans to ask Lucas out but Sam Stewart beats Tina to it. She goes to the dance with her friends where she sadly watches Lucas dancing with Sam. A week after, Lucas and Tina bumped into each other in school and Lucas asks Tina out much to her happiness. The two have been dating for awhile until, although they had a great time together, Tina wasn't feeling it and wants to stay friends with Lucas which was what he was gonna tell her. Tina was seen again where she was invited by Bri Evans to her White-Out party and Tina got to dance with Lucas.

* * *

 **Physical appearance:**

Tina is described to be an attractive girl having long black hair, a cute triangle shape face and an hourglass figure where she dresses well like a model despite her height.

* * *

 **Relationships:**

Tina is an only child.

 **Lucas Stone:**

 _"That doesn't mean I can't give you that for everything you've done for me."_

Tina to Lucas

Lucas Stone is a student at Timberline High School who Tina dated.

Tina and Lucas know each other since their moms work together but never talk to each other much. In Forever Together, Tina developed a crush on Lucas much to his shock. She shows it when Lucas caught her staring at him at lunch and again at Sadies when she watches Lucas dancing with Sam. After the dance, Lucas met up with Tina and soon the two began dating making Tina very happy.

However, Tina and Lucas didn't feel 'the spark' and ironically, they both were planning to end their relationship but agreed to stay friends. They continued to be friends as seen when Tina believed that Lucas and Hannah about Rupert Sanders hitting on Hannah. The two saw each other again at Bri's party where they were seen dancing together.

* * *

 **Appearances:**

 _Forever Together_

* * *

 **Now we got Lucas and Tiffany's friends done. Now we got someone else who is special to Lucas. Please review.**


	87. Beth Warner

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Twilight characters or anything Twilight related. All information belongs to Stephanie Meyer and the Twilight wiki website.**

* * *

 **Beth Allison Warner Belisle**

* * *

 **Biological Info:**

 **Born:** 1989; Bellevue, Washington

 **Alias:**

Ms. Warner

Beth Belisle

Mrs. Belisle

 **Physical description:**

 **Species:** Human

 **Gender:** Female

 **Height:** 5'11"

 **Hair color:** Dark black

 **Eye color:** Green

 **Skin color:** Pale

 **Family Info:**

 **Family members:**

Spencer Belisle (husband)

Noelle Belisle (daughter)

 **Affiliation:**

 **Occupation:** English and Leadership teacher at Timberline High School

* * *

" _Ms. Warner is one of the nicest teachers I know who is so kind and loving."_

Lucas on Beth

 **Beth Allison Belisle** (pronounced _Beh-lyle_ ) (née **Warner** ) is an English and Leadership teacher at Timberline High School who is also Lucas Stone's next door neighbor. She is the wife of Spencer Belisle and the mother of Noelle Belisle.

* * *

 **Biography:**

 **Early life:**

Beth Warner was born in Bellevue, Washington. She lives with her mother and sister. Her father left the family when she was seven years old without leaving a note or even saying goodbye. It turns out that her father has started another family and filed divorced. Beth's mother and sister were heartbroken that he was unfaithful to them and lost all the respect they had for him. But Beth still loves her father. She writes him letters saying how she's been but he never returned her letters. On Beth's senior in high school, her father finally sends Beth a letter asking to meet with him. Beth thinks that her father wanted to make things right with his first family and come back to them but when they met, he wasn't the same person Beth knew since he never remember their time together and Beth sees that she's lost her father in a way and that he wasn't coming back to the family. That was the last time she saw her father.

Beth attends college studying English and education to become an English teacher. On her fifth year of college, Beth became a student teacher at Timberline High School. She was then promoted to be a substitute for the rest of the year. She has the class that has Matt Carson, Hannah Beltran, Cooper Mendes, Meghan Valentine, Tiffany Stewart and Lucas Stone who Beth is a fond of. Beth graduates college and became a full time teacher at Timberline teaching English. She later moves next door to Lucas.

 _ **Forever Together**_

Beth continues teaching at Timberline. She was first introduced during Homecoming where according to Lucas, Beth is now dating Spencer Belisle. After Meghan, who Lucas dated, died, Lucas goes to help Bath with her class where she informs him that Tina Haase has a crush on Lucas. During the prom assembly, Spencer appears calling Beth where he proposed to her in front of the whole school which she accepts.

One night, Beth returned to her house with Spencer from their date and Spencer was about to say goodbye when Lucas's house was on fire and Spencer goes in with Hayden Stewart to rescue Lucas's family who are inside while Beth calls 911 and the fire department. Lucas's family was saved but they died when they were rushed to the hospital. Since Lucas has no family member in Washington and the fact that he has only a few weeks until he graduates, Beth allows Lucas to live with her and be his guardian. Lucas was devastated that he lost his family that he took off in the middle of school after an argument with his friends leaving Beth worried when he wasn't home. He arrived late and Beth comforts Lucas telling him how everyone understands what it means to lose a family member allowing Lucas to make amends with his friends. Before Lucas and his friends graduate, Beth finds out that she's pregnant meaning she and Spencer are going to be parents as Beth wanted to be a mother. After graduation, Lucas decides to leave Lacey and instead of going to college Lucas is travelling to find meaning in his life. Although Beth is sad that Lucas will leave, she support his decision and says goodbye to him. Lucas returns from Forks to visit Beth who is now married and Beth was shocked at Lucas's new appearance, now a vampire, and almost fell for him stating 'if I wasn't married and ten years younger I'd tap that in a heartbeat.'

 _ **Happily Ever After**_

Sometime later, Beth gives birth to a girl Noelle Belisle. She is also teaching Leadership in school. Beth then receives an invitation from Lucas for her and her family to come see him get married to Krystal Diamond. Beth arrives with her family to see Lucas before she watches him and Krystal get married. She was seen at the reception meeting Krystal and gave a toast of congratulation to the couple.

 _ **Have A Purpose**_

Beth makes a cameo appearance where she and her family arrive to see Tiffany getting married to Jalen Long.

* * *

 **Physical appearance:**

Beth is described to have dark black curly hair and green eyes with a slender yet rounded body and rounded face standing at five feet and eleven inches.

* * *

 **Personality and traits:**

Like Esme Cullen, Beth considers her students like her own children and would do anything for them. She is a kind and loving person who acts like a mother to her students besides being a teacher.

* * *

 **Relationships:**

Beth has a sister. She is the wife of Spencer Belisle and is the mother of Noelle Belisle.

 **Spencer Belisle:**

Spencer Belisle is Beth's husband.

The two met over the summer after Beth's first year of teaching. At the prom assembly, Spencer proposes to Beth in front of the school which she accepts. They got married over the summer and have a daughter together Noelle.

 **Lucas Stone:**

" _How am I lucky to have met Ms. Warner who loves and treats me like one of her own? When she says that I put a smile on her face, it was her that put a smile on mine."_

Lucas on Beth

Lucas Stone is Beth's student and former next door neighbor.

Beth was a student teacher when she met Lucas at school and the two of them get along well. When Beth officially became a licensed teacher, Lucas would always visit her classroom every morning for assistance. Beth treats Lucas more than just a student where she thinks of him as her own child like her other students stating that Lucas is her favorite as seen when she talks about him doing the prom assembly.

When Lucas lost his home along with his family, Beth became his legal guardian until he graduated. Beth was sad to hear Lucas leave Lacey but respects his choice where Lucas says that Beth will be a great mother revealing her pregnancy. Her daughter Noelle's maiden name is named after Lucas, Lucille. Beth sees Lucas again when she got invited to her wedding and gave Lucas and Krystal a toast of congratulation.

* * *

 **Appearances:**

 _Happily Ever After_

 _Forever Together_

 _Have A Purpose_

* * *

 **Now we go to Beth and her family real quick. Please review.**


	88. Spencer Belisle

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Twilight characters or anything Twilight related. All information belongs to Stephanie Meyer and the Twilight wiki website.**

* * *

 **Spencer Belisle**

* * *

 **Biological Info:**

 **Born:** 1985; Bellingham, Washington

 **Physical description:**

 **Species:** Human

 **Gender:** Male

 **Height:** 6'3"

 **Hair color:** Brown

 **Eye color:** Grey

 **Skin color:** Pale

 **Family Info:**

 **Family members:**

Beth Warner (wife)

Noelle Belisle (daughter)

* * *

 **Spencer Belisle** is Beth Warner's husband who is the father of Noelle Belisle.

* * *

 **Biography:**

 _ **Forever Together**_

Spencer meets Beth after her first year of teaching English at Timberline High School and began a relationship with her. Spencer makes an appearance at a prom assembly where he proposes to Beth in front of the whole school which she accepts.

One night, Spencer returned with Beth to her house from their date and Spencer was about to say goodbye when Lucas Stone's house was on fire and Spencer goes in with Hayden Stewart to rescue Lucas's family who are inside. Lucas's family was saved but they died when they were rushed to the hospital. Sometime later in the summer, Spencer and Belisle got married and are having a baby.

 _ **Happily Ever After**_

Spencer became the father to Noelle Belisle. He hears from Beth that the family is being invited to Lucas's wedding. Spencer arrives with his family to see Lucas before he watches him get married to Krystal Diamond. He was seen at the reception meeting Krystal congratulating the couple.

 _ **Have A Purpose**_

Spencer makes a cameo appearance where he and his family arrive to see Tiffany getting married to Jalen Long.

* * *

 **Physical appearance:**

Spencer is described to be a slightly burly with very short brown standing at six feet and three inches.

* * *

 **Relationships:**

Spencer is the husband of Beth Warner and the father of Noelle Belisle.

* * *

 **Beth Warner:**

Beth Warner is Spencer's wife.

The two met over the summer after Beth's first year of teaching. At the prom assembly, Spencer proposes to Beth in front of the school which she accepts. They got married over the summer and have a daughter together Noelle.

* * *

 **Appearances:**

 _Happily Ever After_

 _Forever Together_

 _Have A Purpose_

* * *

 **I'm doing their daughter next and then we go to Lucina's friends. Please review.**


	89. Noelle Belisle

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Twilight characters or anything Twilight related. All information belongs to Stephanie Meyer and the Twilight wiki website.**

* * *

 **Noelle Lucille Belisle**

* * *

 **Biological Info:**

 **Born:** 2016; Lacey Washington

 **Physical description:**

 **Species:** Human

 **Gender:** Female

 **Hair color:** Brown

 **Eye color:** Grey

 **Skin color:** Pale

 **Family Info:**

 **Family members:**

Beth Warner (mother)

Spencer (father)

* * *

 **Noelle Lucille Belisle** is the daughter of Beth Warner and Spencer Belisle.

* * *

 **Biography:**

 **Before birth:**

Before she got married, Beth Warner finds out that she and Spencer Belisle are going to have a baby. She later finds out that it's a girl and is naming her Noelle Belisle where her maiden name Lucille is named after Beth's student Lucas Stone.

 _ **Happily Ever After**_

Noelle was born in 2016. She made her first appearance where she and her family arrived to watch Lucas getting married to Krystal Diamond.

 _ **Have A Purpose**_

Noelle makes a cameo appearance now grown up as a little kid where she comes to see Tiffany Stewart getting married to Jalen Long.

* * *

 **Physical appearance:**

Noelle has brown hair.

* * *

 **Relationships:**

Noelle is the only daughter of Beth Warner and Spencer Belisle.

* * *

 **Appearances:**

 _Happily Ever After_

 _Have A Purpose_

* * *

 **That's Noelle and now we go to Lucina's friends. Please review.**


	90. Kelsi Stylez

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Twilight characters or anything Twilight related. All information belongs to Stephanie Meyer and the Twilight wiki website.**

* * *

 **Kelsi Stylez**

* * *

 **Biological Info:**

 **Born:** 2010; Spokane, Washington

 **Physical description:**

 **Species:** Human

 **Gender:** Female

 **Hair color:** Dark brown

 **Eye color:** Blue

 **Skin color:** Pale

 **Affiliation:**

 **Occupation:** High school student at North Central High School

* * *

" _I love what you're wearing. It looks so cute on you!"_

Kelsi to Lucina

 **Kelsi Stylez** is Lucina's friend at North Central High School and is a minor character in Have A Purpose.

* * *

 **Biography:**

 **Early life:**

Kelsi was born and raised in Spokane, Washington. She has five siblings. She attends North Central High School her freshman year where students are disrespectful to others below them influenced by the principal Mr. Bitters. She became friends with Blair Phoenix, Serenity Ross, Cyrus Graham and Axel Sharp.

 _ **Have A Purpose**_

Kelsi meets Lucina Stewart who transfers to her school along with her family, the Cullens and the two became good friends as she introduces Lucina to her friends. Kelsi gets very excited for Lucina hearing that Bryce Summers is interested in her leading to them becoming a couple. Kelsi is also started dating Axel. She appeared at the Cullen house celebrating Lucina's birthday.

 _ **Long Live Life**_

Kelsi made a cameo appearance on Lucina and Bryce's wedding.

* * *

 **Physical appearance:**

Kelsi has dark brown hair, which edges rested on her chin.

* * *

 **Relationships:**

Kelsi has five siblings. She is dating Axel Sharp.

* * *

 **Appearances:**

 _Have A Purpose_

 _Long Live Life_

* * *

 **There will be more of Lucina's friends soon and they will be short. Please review.**


	91. Axel Sharp

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Twilight characters or anything Twilight related. All information belongs to Stephanie Meyer and the Twilight wiki website.**

* * *

 **Axel Sharp**

* * *

 **Biological Info:**

 **Born:** 2010; Spokane, Washington

 **Physical description:**

 **Species:** Human

 **Gender:** Male

 **Hair color:** Brown

 **Eye color:** Grey

 **Skin color:** Pale

 **Family info:**

 **Family members:**

Amber Sharp (sister)

 **Affiliation:**

 **Occupation:** High school student at North Central High School

* * *

" _Man, I don't wanna carry my textbook all day."_

Axel

 **Axel Sharp** is Lucina's friend at North Central High School and is a minor character in Have A Purpose. He is dating Kelsi Stylez and is Amber Sharp's younger brother.

* * *

 **Biography:**

 **Early life:**

Axel was born and raised in Spokane, Washington. He lives with his parents and older sister Amber Sharp. They both attend North Central High School where students are disrespectful to others below them influenced by the principal Mr. Bitters. Axel became friends with Kelsi Stylez, Blair Phoenix, Serenity Ross and Cyrus Graham.

 _ **Have A Purpose**_

Axel meets Lucina Stewart who transfers to her school along with her family, the Cullens through introduction from Kelsi. Axel begins dating Kelsi. He appeared at the Cullen house celebrating Lucina's birthday.

 _ **Long Live Life**_

Axel made a cameo appearance on Lucina and Bryce's wedding.

* * *

 **Physical appearance:**

Axel has short brown hair.

* * *

 **Relationships:**

Axel is the younger brother of Amber Sharp.

* * *

 **Appearances:**

 _Have A Purpose_

 _Long Live Life_

* * *

 **We got one more to go. Please review.**


	92. Blair Phoenix

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Twilight characters or anything Twilight related. All information belongs to Stephanie Meyer and the Twilight wiki website.**

* * *

 **Blair Phoenix**

* * *

 **Biological Info:**

 **Born:** 2010; Spokane, Washington

 **Physical description:**

 **Species:** Human

 **Gender:** Female

 **Hair color:** Dark blue

 **Eye color:** Brown

 **Skin color:** Pale

 **Affiliation:**

 **Occupation:** High school student at North Central High School

* * *

" _Okay Lucina, spill, what is this 'something big just happened' that you wanted to tell me that was too important to text?"_

Blair to Lucina

 **Blair Phoenix** is Lucina's friend at North Central High School and is a minor character in Have A Purpose.

* * *

 **Biography:**

 **Early life:**

Blair was born and raised in Spokane, Washington. She lives with her father and hasn't been in touch with her mother since she was a kid. She attends North Central High School her freshman year where students are disrespectful to others below them influenced by the principal Mr. Bitters. She became friends with Kelsi Stylez, Serenity Ross, Cyrus Graham and Axel Sharp.

 _ **Have A Purpose**_

Blair meets Lucina Stewart who transfers to her school along with her family, the Cullens through introduction from Kelsi. Blair gets very excited for Lucina hearing that Bryce Summers is interested in her leading to them becoming a couple. She appeared at the Cullen house celebrating Lucina's birthday.

 _ **Long Live Life**_

Blair made a cameo appearance on Lucina and Bryce's wedding.

* * *

 **Physical appearance:**

Blair has long dark blue hair.

* * *

 **Relationships:**

Blair is an only child.

* * *

 **Appearances:**

 _Have A Purpose_

 _Long Live Life_

* * *

 **There will be more of Lucina's friends soon and they will be short. Please review.**


	93. Cyrus Graham

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Twilight characters or anything Twilight related. All information belongs to Stephanie Meyer and the Twilight wiki website.**

* * *

 **Cyrus Graham**

* * *

 **Biological Info:**

 **Born:** 2010; Spokane, Washington

 **Physical description:**

 **Species:** Human

 **Gender:** Male

 **Hair color:** Blonde with green highlights.

 **Eye color:** Blue

 **Skin color:** Pale

 **Affiliation:**

 **Occupation:** High school student at North Central High School

* * *

" _I guess that makes sense. Bryce has friends and so do you."_

Cyrus to Lucina

 **Cyrus Graham** is Lucina's friend at North Central High School and is a minor character in Have A Purpose.

* * *

 **Biography:**

 **Early life:**

Cyrus was born and raised in Spokane, Washington. He lives with his mother and has an older brother who graduated from North Central High School where students are disrespectful to others below them influenced by the principal Mr. Bitters however, although his brother was a popular student, he wasn't mistreating other students. Cyrus attends there and became friends with Kelsi Stylez, Blair Phoenix, Serenity Ross and Axel Sharp.

 _ **Have A Purpose**_

Cyrus meets Lucina Stewart who transfers to her school along with her family, the Cullens through introduction from Kelsi. He appeared at the Cullen house celebrating Lucina's birthday.

 _ **Long Live Life**_

Cyrus made a cameo appearance on Lucina and Bryce's wedding.

* * *

 **Physical appearance:**

Cyrus has blonde hair with green highlights.

* * *

 **Relationships:**

Cyrus has an older brother.

* * *

 **Appearances:**

 _Have A Purpose_

 _Long Live Life_

* * *

 **Now we go on to Jalen's friends. Please review.**


	94. Serenity Ross

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Twilight characters or anything Twilight related. All information belongs to Stephanie Meyer and the Twilight wiki website.**

* * *

 **Serenity Ross**

* * *

 **Biological Info:**

 **Born:** 2010; Tumwater, Washington

 **Physical description:**

 **Species:** Human

 **Gender:** Female

 **Hair color:** Orange gold

 **Eye color:** Blue

 **Skin color:** Pale

 **Affiliation:**

 **Occupation:** High school student at North Central High School

* * *

" _Bryce Summers, who is a senior and the cutest guy in school, did_ not _ask_ you _out to lunch!"_

Serenity to Lucina on Bryce

 **Serenity Ross** is Lucina's friend at North Central High School and is a minor character in Have A Purpose.

* * *

 **Biography:**

 **Early life:**

Serenity was born and raised in Tumwater, Washington. Her parents divorced when she was four and was separated from her older brother when she had to go live with her mother. She still keeps in contact with him. Serenity attends North Central High School her freshman year where students are disrespectful to others below them influenced by the principal Mr. Bitters. She became friends with Kelsi Stylez, Blair Phoenix, Cyrus Graham and Axel Sharp.

 _ **Have A Purpose**_

Serenity meets Lucina Stewart who transfers to her school along with her family, the Cullens through introduction from Kelsi. Serenity gets very excited for Lucina hearing that Bryce Summers is interested in her leading to them becoming a couple. She appeared at the Cullen house celebrating Lucina's birthday.

 _ **Long Live Life**_

Serenity made a cameo appearance on Lucina and Bryce's wedding.

* * *

 **Physical appearance:**

Serenity has long orange gold hair.

* * *

 **Relationships:**

Serenity has an older brother.

* * *

 **Appearances:**

 _Have A Purpose_

 _Long Live Life_

* * *

 **We got two more to go. Please review.**


	95. Atticus Long

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Twilight characters or anything Twilight related. All information belongs to Stephanie Meyer and the Twilight wiki website.**

* * *

 **Atticus Long**

* * *

 **Biological Info:**

 **Born:** 1960; Seattle, Washington

 **Died:** 2000

 **Physical description:**

 **Species:** Human

 **Gender:** Male

 **Height:** 6'3"

 **Hair color:** Dark brown

 **Eye color:** Grey

 **Skin color:** Pale

 **Family info:**

 **Family members:**

Brenda Long (wife) X

Jalen Long (son)

Tiffany Stewart (daughter-in-law)

Lucina Stewart (step granddaughter)

Bryce Summers (step grandson-in-law)

Lucien Summers (step great grandson)

Luna Snow (step great granddaughter-in-law)

 **Affiliation:**

 **Occupation:** Owner of Long Corporation

* * *

 _"We know you made mistakes in the past but you've learned from them and that what makes you a better man than anyone could be, especially how he was able to make a big difference to that school changing their ways to respect others. That is what takes to run Long Corporation."_

Atticus to Jalen

 **Atticus Long** was the owner of Long Corporation. He is the father of Jalen Long and the husband of Brenda Long as well as the father-in-law of Tiffany Stewart, the step grandfather of Lucina Stewart, the step grandfather-in-law of Bryce Summers, the step great grandfather of Lucien Summers and the step great grandfather-in-law of Luna Snow. He along with Brenda was murdered by thugs when Jalen was only four.

* * *

 **Biography:**

 **Early life:**

Atticus Long was born in Seattle, Washington. He studies hard to work at his family's company Long Corporation, a gaming company, rising to the top to become the owner. Around the time, he married his co-worker Brenda Long and together, they have a son Jalen Long, who they state is their greatest creation. Despite how busy Atticus is running his company, he always has time for his family.

One night when Jalen was four, Long Corporation was having a banquet to promote a new gaming system. After the event, Atticus and his family were leaving the banquet late when two guys came out of nowhere and mugged them. Atticus was told to hand over his car keys and wallet which he did but he did so while trying to protect Jalen and Brenda. This upsets the muggers and without warning, Atticus was shot and died straight after. Brenda died as well after being raped and beaten leaving Jalen to live in a foster home since Jalen's aunt wants nothing to do with him. There, Jalen was mistreated by his foster family and he ran away from the police when he was accused of raping his foster sister Elena Margaret and beating his foster dad for silence when it was really his foster dad attempting rape on Elena and Jalen beat him up to stop him.

 _ **Have A Purpose**_

Jalen, after becoming a vampire during his time on the run and joins Tiffany Stewart and the Cullens, marries Tiffany and in their honor, Alice Cullen set up seats where Jalen's parent's photos were placed. Atticus makes his appearance after Jalen's graduation party with Brenda stating how proud they of Jalen for finding his way knowing what it takes to run their family's company seeing that Jalen plans to go to their alma mater so that Jalen will one day own the family company.

* * *

 **Physical appearance:**

Atticus has wavy dark brown hair and grey eyes standing at six feet and three inches. According to Jalen, he gets his good looks from his father.

* * *

 **Relationships:**

Atticus Long is the husband of Brenda Long and the father of Jalen Long. He is also the father-in-law of Tiffany Stewart and step grandfather of Lucina Stewart as well as the step grandfather-in-law of Bryce Summers, the step great grandfather of Lucien Summers and the step great grandfather-in-law of Luna Snow.

* * *

 **Appearances:**

 _Have A Purpose_

* * *

 **I hope everyone is doing well. Me? Well… I'm struggling on job searching and I have to deal with a minor car accident of new car. Nothing major. Please review.**


	96. Brenda Long

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Twilight characters or anything Twilight related. All information belongs to Stephanie Meyer and the Twilight wiki website.**

* * *

 **Brenda Long**

* * *

 **Biological Info:**

 **Born:** 1960; Seattle, Washington

 **Died:** 2000

 **Physical description:**

 **Species:** Human

 **Gender:** Female

 **Height:** 5'6"

 **Hair color:** Black

 **Eye color:** Brown

 **Skin color:** Pale

 **Family info:**

 **Family members:**

Atticus Long (husband) X

Jalen Long (son)

Tiffany Stewart (daughter-in-law)

Lucina Stewart (step granddaughter)

Bryce Summers (step grandson-in-law)

Lucien Summers (step great grandson)

Luna Snow (step great granddaughter-in-law)

 **Affiliation:**

 **Occupation:** Owner of Long Corporation

* * *

 _"Just know that we are always here for you no matter what."_

Brenda to Jalen

 **Brenda Long** was the owner of Long Corporation. She is the mother of Jalen Long and the wife of Atticus Long as well as the mother-in-law of Tiffany Stewart, the step grandmother of Lucina Stewart, the step grandmother-in-law of Bryce Summers, the step great grandmother of Lucien Summers and the step great grandmother-in-law of Luna Snow. She along with Atticus was murdered by thugs when Jalen was only four.

* * *

 **Biography:**

 **Early life:**

Brenda Long was born in Seattle, Washington. She works at Long Corporation, a gaming company, where she meets and marries the owner of the company Atticus Long. Together, they have a son Jalen Long, who they state is their greatest creation. Apart from working for the company, she spends most of her time at her home taking care of Jalen.

One night when Jalen was four, Long Corporation was having a banquet to promote a new gaming system. After the event, Atticus and his family were leaving the banquet late when two guys came out of nowhere and mugged them. Atticus was told to hand over his car keys and wallet which he did but he did so while trying to protect Jalen and Brenda. This upsets the muggers and without warning, Atticus was shot and died straight after. Brenda takes Jalen and run with the muggers behind them. She sends Jalen off to get help leaving her being raped and beaten by the muggers before they got arrested. Brenda was rushed to the hospital but she died hours later leaving Jalen to live in a foster home since Jalen's aunt wants nothing to do with him. There, Jalen was mistreated by his foster family and he ran away from the police when he was accused of raping his foster sister Elena Margaret and beating his foster dad for silence when it was really his foster dad attempting rape on Elena and Jalen beat him up to stop him.

 _ **Have A Purpose**_

Jalen, after becoming a vampire during his time on the run and joins Tiffany Stewart and the Cullens, marries Tiffany and in their honor, Alice Cullen set up seats where Jalen's parent's photos were placed. Brenda makes her appearance after Jalen's graduation party with Atticus stating how proud they are of Jalen for finding his way knowing what it takes to run their family's company seeing that Jalen plans to go to their alma mater so that Jalen will one day own the family company.

* * *

 **Physical appearance:**

Brenda has long black hair with curls which was passed down to Jalen minus the curls and a heart shape face.

* * *

 **Relationships:**

Brenda Long is the wife of Atticus Long and the mother of Jalen Long. She is also the mother-in-law of Tiffany Stewart, the step grandmother of Lucina Stewart, the step grandmother-in-law of Bryce Summers, the step great grandmother of Lucien Summers and the step great grandmother-in-law of Luna Snow.

* * *

 **Appearances:**

 _Have A Purpose_

* * *

 **Now we go to someone very special to Jalen. Please review.**


	97. Elena Margaret

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Twilight characters or anything Twilight related. All information belongs to Stephanie Meyer and the Twilight wiki website.**

* * *

 **Elena "E.D." Diane Margaret Pennington**

* * *

 **Biological Info:**

 **Born:** 1999; Lacey, Washington

 **Alias:**

E.D.

E.D. Margaret

Elena Pennington

E.D. Pennington

Mrs. Pennington

E (by Asher Pennington)

 **Physical description:**

 **Species:** Human

 **Gender:** Female

 **Height:** 5'7"

 **Hair color:** Golden brown

 **Eye color:** Light blue

 **Skin color:** Pale

 **Family Info:**

 **Family members:**

Asher Pennington (husband)

Melissa Pennington (daughter)

Ian Pennington (son)

George Pennington (father-in-law)

Mrs. Pennington (mother-in-law)

Jalen Long (foster brother)

 **Affiliation:**

 **Occupation:** English teacher and principal of North Central High School

* * *

" _School should be the happiest place for young students to learn everything they need to know to be prepared for what is out there, but it's also the place where you make friends, experience new things, and make memories."_

Elena

 **Elena "E.D" Diane Pennington** (née **Margaret** ) is an English teacher and principal at North Central High School. She is the wife of Asher Pennington and the mother of Melissa and Ian Pennington and the foster sister of Jalen Long. Elena and Jalen both lived in a foster home where they were both mistreated by their foster family and the two of the were separated when Jalen ran away from the police for a crime on Elena that was actually caused by their foster father.

* * *

 **Biography:**

 **Early life:**

Elena Margaret was born in Lacey, Washington. Her mother left her husband when she was pregnant since he was abusive and then she died after giving birth to Elena leaving Elena to live in a foster home. Throughout her childhood at her foster home, her foster parents never treated Elena right like their own child. Her foster mom is strict; she would always beat Elena or her foster siblings as punishments or for no reason at all. Her foster dad is an alcoholic and would sometimes join his wife in the beating. Even Elena's foster siblings never treated her well as they always pick on her since she's the youngest. Only Elena's foster brother, Jalen Long, was nice to her. He gets treated just like Elena has by their foster family but worst. Elena however loved and cared about Jalen since he takes very well care of her like how a brother should treat their sister. They promised each other that neither of them will go with a family until they find one that will adopt the both of them.

One night, Elena woke up to find her foster dad on top of her taking her clothes off and before he could do anything, Jalen came and attacked their foster dad with a desk lap knocking him out cold and saved Elena, however she was traumatized and what's worse is that their foster mom came in and saw the results believing Jalen raped Elena and beat her husband for silence and she called the police on Jalen. Elena was too traumatized to help Jalen as he was taken by the police until he was able to escape and ran away. By the time Elena came back to her senses, it was too late and the judge ruled in favor of their foster parents making Jalen a wanted man. Elena was however questioned on what happened on the event and for good safety, Elena was taken away from the foster home and she was later adopted by a new family who treated her right.

Elena was in her first year of college when one night she was walking by herself when she was herded by men until policemen came and arrested them led by the commissioner of the police department Asher Pennington who he and Elena fall for each other and later got married and Elena graduated college after three years to be an English teacher. However, Elena struggled to find a job until she was offered to teach English at North Central High School. There, Elena sees that students are disrespectful to others below them influenced by the principal Mr. Bitters. Seeing this, Elena wanted to report the students but only Mr. Bitters makes the decisions as all reports must go to him or else any faculty that goes against him will be fired and Elena cannot risk losing her job. With that, she continues teaching at the school as she is forced to sit back and let other students get away with mistreatment.

 _ **Have A Purpose**_

" _After so long of finding her, Elena Diane Margaret was with me the entire time since I came back to school and she has been helping me out like I have for her when we were young and I didn't even noticed it."_

Jalen on Elena

Elena continues teaching at North Central while trying her best to endure the witness of mistreatment of the school. At the beginning of October, new students arrived, the Cullens. There in her first class, she has Lucas Stone, who is a junior despite teaching at senior level, and to Elena's surprise, Jalen. However, Jalen doesn't recognize her due to Elena's appearance and the fact that it's been so long since they last saw each other. Instead of just telling Jalen who she is, Elena decides to try and get Jalen to remember her.

The next day, Elena witness Jalen picking a fight with The Big Five member Orion Stern, whose family owns the internationals, when Orion was harassing Jalen's step sister, who is actually Jalen's step daughter, Lucina Stewart. Jalen avoided all of Orion's attacks causing Orion to fall down without even fighting back and Jalen gets sent to the principal's office by Mr. Bitters even though he saw the whole thing but sided with Orion. Not wanting for Jalen to be punished for something Orion obviously did, Elena stepped in and bailed Jalen out of trouble from the principal. Elena has since then been at Jalen's side whenever he's in trouble with other students, mostly Orion.

During winter break, Elena and Asher spent their Christmas in Denali, Alaska. There, they ran into the Denali coven who are good friends with the Cullens and the Detroit coven who are Jalen's friends who have also been mistreated. She finds out that Jalen is actually married and Tiffany Stewart, who she heard is Jalen's older step sister, is Jalen's wife. Hearing that Jalen still thinks about her, Elena believes there is still hope for Jalen to remember her. Elena then tells the Denali and Detroit coven to not tell Jalen and the Cullens about her since she wants to be the one to reveal her identity to him.

Later the spring, Elena overhears the conversation between Jalen and Orion where Orion knows that Jalen is wanted for a crime he was framed for by their foster father and knows something different about the Cullens seeing their school records having to have graduated numerous times. He blackmails Jalen to break up Lucina's relationship with Bryce Summers so that Orion can ask her out to prom or else Orion will expose them to the public. Since Elena still can't get Jalen to remember her, she can't back him up against Orion. She couldn't do anything as she finds out that Jalen had no choice but to do the deal as he broke up Bryce and Lucina and overhears the conversation between Jalen and Orion where Orion asked Lucina out to prom and tore the files of the Cullens as part of the deal.

Elena attends prom as a chaperone along with Asher as she sees that Jalen has regretted his actions. After Jalen interrupted Orion's moment with Lucina and got her and Bryce back together confessing what he did, Orion called the police force to arrest the Cullens, Bryce and Jacob Black while telling everyone about who they really are, double crossing Jalen regardless of what happens to Orion and Lucina. Elena calls Asher who stops the police from taking the Cullens away and Elena tells everyone that Jalen didn't commit the crime revealing her true identity to Jalen who finally recognizes her causing the two to be reunited. Soon after, Elena bust Orion for what he did causing Lucina and Bryce to be angry at him (Lucina stomps Orion's foot and Bryce punched him in the face) however, Mr. Bitters was about to expelled the Cullens for deceiving the school and Elena was about to be fired until the superintendent Ted Turner arrives hearing about the incident and finds out about the mistreat Mr. Bitters has made causing Mr. Bitters to be fired. With that, Elena became temporary principal until next year her position will be permanent.

After clearing Jalen's name, Elena finds out that she's pregnant and names Jalen the godfather. Elena was then handing out diplomas to the seniors at graduation including to Bryce and Jalen. Elena was last seen at the Cullen's graduation party.

 _ **A Christmas Surprise**_

Elena gave birth to Melissa Pennington months later. She and her family spends Christmas with the Cullens and a few other guests where the Cullens tell them about the supernatural and finding out them being vampires. The reason why is because as the new Volturi, the Cullens told every one of their story and the events that has happened revealing about the supernatural. They made one adjustment to the law about revealing their existence; if a civilized vampire has any living family member or someone connected to, they have the right to know as long as they don't reveal the existence to other humans. Due to Jalen's relationship to Melissa, Elena and Asher were brought into the supernatural.

 _ **Long Live Life**_

Years later, Elena gives birth to a boy Ian Pennington. She and her family went to visit the Cullens in Minnesota where Asher told them about the sightings of the metal vampires.

* * *

 **Physical appearance:**

Elena has long golden brown hair with blue eyes where she wears her glasses standing at five feet and seven inches.

* * *

 **Personality and traits:**

" _Damn, one minute she was kind and happy in class and the next she's pissed and ready to rip this guy's head off. I like to see that."_

Jalen on Elena

Unlike Mr. Bitters, Elena is kind and loving to her students in school being fair and respectful. She shows herself to be a very warming person making students feel comfortable to her. When Jalen was unfairly sent to the principal's office, Elena shows fire in her eyes, a figure a speech, to show that she doesn't get pushed around or being walked all over. She cares and loves deeply for the people around her, mainly her family especially Jalen.

* * *

 **Relationships:**

Elena Margaret is the wife of Asher Pennington and the mother of Melissa and Ian Pennington. She is also the foster sister of Jalen Long.

 **Asher Pennington:**

 _"_ _I would do anything for you Elena."_

Asher to Elena

Asher Pennington is Elena's husband.

The two of them met when Asher saved Elena from being ganged up by a couple of men and the two of them have fallen for each other. Asher finds out that Jalen, Elena's foster brother, is wanted but knows he's innocent. Since then he made his mission to find Jalen for Elena stating he will do anything for her. The two were then married and have two kids, Melissa and Ian.

 **Jalen Long:**

" _I couldn't help myself as I cry for being so happy that Jalen is back in my life for real. Everything is complete, everything is back to the way it was. I have my brother back after so long."_

Elena on Jalen

Jalen Long is Elena's foster brother.

Like Jalen, Elena has been mistreated by her foster family. Jalen however cares about Elena, treating her like a sister and loving her as one. Elena comes to love Jalen as a brother as well and cares about him just as Jalen does to her. Many families wanted to adopt Elena but she refuses to go without Jalen who they will not accept. That's why Jalen promises Elena that they will find a family that will adopt them both. However, that promise was never fulfilled when their foster dad tries to attempt rape on Elena and Jalen attack him to save Elena and their foster mom saw it after their foster dad was knocked out and called the police arresting Jalen until Jalen ran away and the two of them never saw each other again with Jalen as a wanted man framed for what their foster dad did.

In Have A Purpose, Jalen returns to high school to finish his education. He has English with Mrs. Pennington who is actually Elena however due to the last time he saw her, Jalen did not recognized Elena even though she did. Giving time for Jalen to remember her, Elena helped him on his education while also throwing in hints about her to him as well as being there for him like Jalen has for Elena so that Jalen can remember her. When Orion was about to arrest the Cullens and Jalen, her husband Asher stopped the cops from doing so and Elena revealed herself to Jalen who finally remembers her, clearing his name allowing the two to be reunited with Jalen being happy that Elena is happy and okay.

Near the end of the story, Elena found out she was pregnant and appointed Jalen as the godfather. With Jalen being the guardian to Melissa and as the new Volturi, the Cullens told Elena and her family about the supernatural.

* * *

 **Appearances:**

 _Have A Person_

 _A Christmas Surprise_

 _Long Live Life_

* * *

 **Three more of Jalen's closest family. Please review.**


	98. Asher Pennington

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Twilight characters or anything Twilight related. All information belongs to Stephanie Meyer and the Twilight wiki website.**

* * *

 **Asher Pennington**

* * *

 **Biological Info:**

 **Born:** 1994; Olympia, Washington

 **Alias:**

Commissioner Pennington

Ash (by Elena Margaret)

 **Physical description:**

 **Species:** Human

 **Gender:** Male

 **Height:** 6'3"

 **Hair color:** Light brown

 **Eye color:** Grey

 **Skin color:** Pale

 **Family Info:**

 **Family members:**

Elena Margaret (wife)

Melissa Pennington (daughter)

Ian Pennington (son)

George Pennington (father)

Mrs. Pennington (mother)

Jalen Long (foster brother-in-law)

 **Affiliation:**

 **Occupation:** Commissioner of the police department

* * *

 _"No officer_ ever _disobeys a direct order from the Penningtons, EVER."_

Lucas on Asher

 **Asher Pennington** is the Commissioner of the Police Department. He is the husband of Elena Margaret and the father of Melissa and Ian Pennington.

* * *

 **Biography:**

 **Early life:**

Asher Pennington was born in Olympia, Washington. His father George Pennington is the Commissioner of the Police department. After graduating high school, Asher joined the police force with high marks after training. When his father stepped down to retire, at age twenty three, Asher became the commissioner of the police department. No officer ever disobeys a direct order from the Penningtons when they give a command. A year since he became commissioner, Asher notices a group of men herding on a woman causing him and his men to arrest them before they could cause her harm. There, he meets the woman, Elena Margaret and it was then he was in love with her as Elena reciprocates her feelings for him. He also finds out that Jalen Long, Elena's foster brother, is the one who is wanted for a crime on her that was actually caused by their foster father. Knowing that Jalen is not the one who committed the crime on Elena, Asher vows to her that he will find Jalen and reunite the two together. Asher marries Elena after she graduates from college to become an English teacher where she teaches at North Central High School where students mistreats others below them influenced by the principal Mr. Bitters. Asher was never okay with how the school runs as much as Elena is and tries to stop it but he has no control over the school.

 _ **Have A Purpose**_

Asher finds out from Elena that Jalen has enrolled in her school with his new family, the Cullens however, Jalen does not recognized her. He follows Elena's plan to get Jalen to remember her before Asher can help clear Jalen's name.

During Christmas break, Asher and Elena spend the holidays in Denali, Alaska where they ran into the Denali coven who are good friends with the Cullens and the Detroit coven who are Jalen's friends who have also been mistreated. He finds out that Jalen is actually married and Tiffany Stewart, who she heard is Jalen's older step sister, is Jalen's wife causing him to be very surprised along with Elena.

Asher goes to North Central's prom with Elena as a chaperone after hearing that one of the students Orion Stern knows who Jalen really is and suspects something about the Cullens and blackmails him to break up Lucina Stewart and Bryce Summers so that Orion can go to prom with her only to find out from Elena that Orion has double crossed Jalen. Asher was then called when Elena alerted him that Orion has called the police force to arrest the Cullens. He comes and stops the police force before they could handcuff the Cullens along with using excessive force on them. Because Asher concealed his identity, the police force questioned his involvement, as insults, until Asher revealed himself causing the police force to immediately respond to his command. Elena then revealed herself to Jalen causing him to remember her and told everyone what happened on that night Jalen was accused of his crime. After having Jalen's name cleared and witnessing Orion and Mr. Bitters in big trouble with the superintendent, Asher calls the entire police force the next day about the incident at prom and confronts Brock Wade, his assistant commissioner, who admits that Orion pay huge money to use the police force, and fires him for allowing a minor take control and then scolds his force for using the arrest on the Cullens, especially on the women, as an excuse for grouping them. Afterwards, he promotes Charlie Sawn as his assistant commissioner.

Later on, Asher and Elena finds out that they are going to have a baby. Asher was last seen at the Cullen's house with Elena celebrating Jalen's graduation along with his siblings.

 _ **A Christmas Surprise**_

Asher became the father of Melissa Pennington. He and his family spends Christmas with the Cullens and a few other guests where the Cullens tell them about the supernatural and finding out them being vampires. The reason why is because as the new Volturi, the Cullens told every one of their story and the events that has happened revealing about the supernatural. They made one adjustment to the law about revealing their existence; if a civilized vampire has any living family member or someone connected to, they have the right to know as long as they don't reveal the existence to other humans. Due to Jalen's relationship to Melissa, Elena and Asher were brought into the supernatural.

 _ **Long Live Life**_

Years later, Asher had another child, a boy Ian Pennington. He and his family went to visit the Cullens in Minnesota where Asher told them about the sightings of the metal vampires.

* * *

 **Physical appearance:**

Asher has short light brown hair with spikes and grey eyes standing at six feet and three inches. He is thin but muscular and lean.

* * *

 **Personality and traits:**

 _"Trust me, the way I command them even scares me and it still does."_

Asher

With his role as commissioner of the police department, Asher can give a command where the officers obey without question. According to Lucas Stone, no officer can ever disobey a direct order from the Penningtons.

Asher is a kind person who respects people. He cares deeply to the people he's close especially his family. He shows that by helping Elena reunite with Jalen to make her happy. Asher is also noted to be funny.

* * *

 **Relationships:**

Asher Pennington is the husband of Elena Margaret and the father of Melissa and Ian Pennington.

 **Elena Margaret:**

 _"He's amazing; he really cares about me and does everything in his power to make me happy. He even had a search out with his team to help me find you."_

Elena to Jalen on Asher

Asher Pennington is Elena's husband.

The two of them met when Asher saved Elena from being ganged up by a couple of men and the two of them have fallen for each other. Asher finds out that Jalen, Elena's foster brother, is wanted but knows he's innocent. Since then he made his mission to find Jalen for Elena stating he will do anything for her. The two were then married and have two kids, Melissa and Ian.

* * *

 **Appearances:**

 _Have A Purpose_

 _A Christmas Surprise_

 _Long Live Life_

* * *

 **Sorry about the wait you guys. I hope you all are having an amazing holiday. Please review.**


	99. Melissa Pennington

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Twilight characters or anything Twilight related. All information belongs to Stephanie Meyer and the Twilight wiki website.**

* * *

 **Melissa Pennington**

* * *

 **Biological Info:**

 **Born:** 2026; Forks, Washington

 **Alias:** Melly (by Evan Black)

 **Physical description:**

 **Species:** Human

 **Gender:** Female

 **Height:** 5'3"

 **Hair color:** Light brown

 **Eye color:** Blue

 **Skin color:** Pale

 **Family Info:**

 **Family members:**

Elena Margaret (mother)

Asher Pennington (father

Ian Pennington (brother)

George Pennington (paternal grandfather)

Mrs. Pennington (paternal grandmother)

Jalen Long (godfather)

* * *

 _"Wow, Lucien chasing after Evan? That's new. I've known those guys since I was a baby and never have I've seen Lucien like this."_

Melissa on Lucien and Evan

 **Melissa Pennington** is the daughter of Asher Pennington and Elena Margaret and the older sister of Ian Pennington as well as the goddaughter of Jalen Long. She and her family were brought into the world of supernatural knowing the Cullens are vampires due to her relationship with Jalen and the fact that the Cullens became the rulers of their world having to adjust their laws of secrecy.

* * *

 **Biography:**

 **Early life:**

Melissa Pennington was born in Forks, Washington. She is the daughter of Asher Pennington, the Commissioner of the Police Department and Elena Margaret who is an English teacher and principle at North Central High School. Her godfather is Jalen Long who is her mother's foster brother.

 _ **A Christmas Surprise**_

Melissa was only a baby when she appeared in the story. She and her family celebrated Christmas with the Cullens and a few other family members and guests where the Cullens tell them about the supernatural and finding out them being vampires. The reason why is because as the new Volturi, the Cullens told every one of their story and the events that has happened revealing about the supernatural. They made one adjustment to the law about revealing their existence; if a civilized vampire has any living family member or someone connected to, they have the right to know as long as they don't reveal the existence to other humans. Due to Jalen's relationship to Melissa, she and her family were brought into the supernatural.

 _ **Long Live Life**_

Sometime years later, her brother Ian Pennington was born and he too was brought into the supernatural. Melissa and her family went to visit the Cullens in Minnesota where her father informs the Cullens about the metal vampire sightings. During that, Melissa developed a crush on Lucien Summers before while Evan Black was chasing after her but she always turns him down. Melissa then sees the change in Lucien since the last time they saw each other when he started dating Luna Snow and sees how happy he is with her while adding that Melissa was being silly just having a crush on Lucien.

* * *

 **Physical appearance:**

Melissa resembles her mother Elena having blue eyes and long hair except that it is light brown from her father Asher as she stands at five feet and three inches.

* * *

 **Relationships:**

Melissa Pennington is the daughter of Elena Margaret and Asher Pennington and is the older sister of Ian Pennington as well as the goddaughter of Jalen Long.

 **Jalen Long:**

Jalen Long is Melissa's godfather.

Near the end in Have A Purpose, Elena found out she was pregnant. After Jalen congratulates her, Elena appointed him to be the godfather of Melissa. In A Christmas Surprise, Melissa was revealed to be born before Christmas. She joins her family as they were told about the supernatural due to Jalen being the guardian to Melissa as the new Volturi. Jalen gives Melissa a gold bracelet engraved with her name on it.

Not much interaction is shown between the two but Jalen does care about Melissa like he cares for Elena and Lucina hinting that they are close.

 **Evan Black:**

Evan Black is a member of the Cullen family.

Both of them were born in the same year where in Have A Purpose, Renesmee and Elena respectively announced their pregnancy in the end. Melissa was soon brought into the supernatural due to the law adjustment by the Cullens as the new Volturi. As the years go by, Evan developed a crush on Melissa, annoying Jalen about it, and tries imprinting on her but fails along with Melissa turning down his affection every time. However when Evan imprinted on Korrina, his feelings for Melissa went away and the two now see each other as friends only.

* * *

 **Appearances:**

 _A Christmas Surprise_

 _Long Live Life_

* * *

 **Sorry about that you guys. Please review.**


	100. Ian Pennington

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Twilight characters or anything Twilight related. All information belongs to Stephanie Meyer and the Twilight wiki website.**

* * *

 **Ian Pennington**

* * *

 **Biological Info:**

 **Born:** 2028; Forks, Washington

 **Physical description:**

 **Species:** Human

 **Gender:** Male

 **Height:** 5'1"

 **Hair color:** Golden brown

 **Eye color:** Grey

 **Skin color:** Pale

 **Family Info:**

 **Family members:**

Elena Margaret (mother)

Asher Pennington (father

Ian Pennington (brother)

George Pennington (paternal grandfather)

Mrs. Pennington (paternal grandmother)

Jalen Long (godfather)

* * *

 _"Geez, what are we, chopped liver?"_

Ian

 **Ian Pennington** is the son of Asher Pennington and Elena Margaret and the younger brother of Melissa Pennington as well as the godson of Jalen Long. He and his family were brought into the world of supernatural knowing the Cullens are vampires due to his relationship with Jalen and the fact that the Cullens became the rulers of their world having to adjust their laws of secrecy.

* * *

 **Biography:**

 **Early life:**

Ian Pennington was born in Forks, Washington. He is the son of Asher Pennington, the Commissioner of the Police Department and Elena Margaret who is an English teacher and principle at North Central High School. He has an older sister Melissa Pennington. His godfather is Jalen Long who is his mother's foster brother. Because of their relationship, Ian and his family were brought into the supernatural from the Cullens who are vampires and the new leaders of their world.

 _ **Long Live Life**_

Ian and his family went to visit the Cullens in Minnesota where his father informs the Cullens about the metal vampire sightings. He then joins Melissa with Evan and Sarah Black, Luna Snow and Lucien Summers to Red Lake to hang out with the tribe.

* * *

 **Physical appearance:**

Ian resembles his father having grey eyes but has his mother's hair of golden brown standing at five feet and an inch.

* * *

 **Relationships:**

Ian Pennington is the son of Asher Pennington and Elena Margaret and the younger brother of Melissa Pennington as well as the godson of Jalen Long.

* * *

 **Appearances:**

 _Long Live Life_

* * *

 **And that's Jalen's family. Now we go to Bryce's family. Please review.**


	101. Peyton Summers

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Twilight characters or anything Twilight related. All information belongs to Stephanie Meyer and the Twilight wiki website.**

* * *

 **Peyton Summers**

* * *

 **Biological Info:**

 **Born:** 1977; Spokane, Washington

 **Died:** 2010

 **Physical description:**

 **Species:** Human

 **Gender:** Male

 **Height:** 6'1"

 **Hair color:** Ash blonde

 **Eye color:** Green

 **Skin color:** Pale

 **Family info:**

 **Family members:**

Khloe Summers (wife) X

Bryce Summers (son)

Lucina Stewart (daughter-in-law)

Lucien Summers (grandson)

Luna Snow (granddaughter-in-law)

 **Affiliation:**

 **Occupation:** Basketball high school coach

* * *

" _Look at you. I swear you and I could pose as twins."_

Peyton to Bryce

 **Peyton Summers** is the father of Bryce Summers and the husband of Khloe Summers as well as the father-in-law of Lucina Stewart, the grandfather of Lucien Summers and the grandfather-in-law of Luna Snow. He died years after Khloe passed away from an accident when Bryce was only three.

* * *

 **Biography:**

 **Early life** **:**

Peyton Summers was born in Spokane, Washington. He was a former basketball player in high school and college and now coaches in high school. He meets Khloe Summers and the two of them got married and later have a son Bryce Summers. However, Khloe died after she gave birth to Bryce leaving Peyton to care for him until he died in an accident leaving Bryce in the care of his friends Austin and Ellie Gold who became his foster parents.

 _ **Have A Purpose**_

Peyton makes his appearance after Bryce's graduation party with Khloe to see Bryce for the first time since their death stating that they love Bryce and will always be with him.

* * *

 **Physical appearance:**

Peyton has ash blonde hair that was passed down to Bryce and green eyes.

* * *

 **Relationships:**

Peyton is the husband of Khloe Summers and the father of Bryce Summers as well as Lucina Stewart, the grandfather of Lucien Summers and the grandfather-in-law of Luna Snow.

* * *

 **Appearances:**

 _Have A Purpose_

* * *

 **Sorry about the delay. I was taking a class to update my resume. Please review.**


	102. Khloe Summers

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Twilight characters or anything Twilight related. All information belongs to Stephanie Meyer and the Twilight wiki website.**

* * *

 **Khloe Summers**

* * *

 **Biological Info:**

 **Born:** 1974; Spokane, Washington

 **Died:** 2007

 **Physical description:**

 **Species:** Human

 **Gender:** Female

 **Height:** 5'4"

 **Hair color:** Ombre blonde

 **Eye color:** Marine blue

 **Skin color:** Pale

 **Family info:**

 **Family members:**

Peyton Summers (husband) X

Bryce Summers (son)

Lucina Stewart (daughter-in-law)

Lucien Summers (grandson)

Luna Snow (granddaughter-in-law)

 **Affiliation:**

 **Occupation:** Reference librarian

* * *

" _I told you Bryce, we never left."_

Khloe to Bryce

 **Khloe Summers** is the mother of Bryce Summers and the wife of Peyton Summers as well as the mother-in-law of Lucina Stewart, the grandmother of Lucien Summers and the grandmother-in-law of Luna Snow. She died after giving birth to Bryce.

* * *

 **Biography:**

 **Early life** **:**

Khloe Summers was born in Spokane, Washington. She works as a reference librarian. She meets Peyton Summers and the two of them got married and later have a son Bryce Summers. However, Khloe died after she gave birth to Bryce leaving Peyton to care for him until he died in an accident leaving Bryce in the care of his friends Austin and Ellie Gold who became his foster parents.

 _ **Have A Purpose**_

Khloe makes her appearance after Bryce's graduation party with Peyton to see Bryce for the first time since their death stating that they love Bryce and will always be with him.

* * *

 **Physical appearance:**

Khloe has ombre blonde hair and marine blue eyes that was passed down to Bryce.

* * *

 **Relationships:**

Khloe is the wife of Peyton Summers and the mother of Bryce Summers as well as Lucina Stewart, the grandmother of Lucien Summers and the grandmother-in-law of Luna Snow.

* * *

 **Appearances:**

 _Have A Purpose_

* * *

 **I can't believe this guide have over a hundred chapters! Please review.**


	103. Austin Gold

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Twilight characters or anything Twilight related. All information belongs to Stephanie Meyer and the Twilight wiki website.**

* * *

 **Austin Gold**

* * *

 **Biological Info:**

 **Born:** 1977; Forks, Washington

 **Physical description:**

 **Species:** Human

 **Gender:** Male

 **Height:** 6'2"

 **Hair color:** Dark brown

 **Eye color:** Brown

 **Skin color:** Pale

 **Family Info:**

 **Family members:**

Ellie Gold (wife)

Bryce Summers (foster son)

Lucina Stewart (foster daughter-in-law)

Russell Swift (foster son)

Dexter Hyland (foster son)

Tori Townshed (foster daughter)

Trina Townshed (foster daughter)

Nina Vasque (foster daughter)

* * *

 _"You know how our system works so that you're familiar with it."_

Austin

 **Austin Gold** is the husband of Ellie Gold and the foster father of Bryce Summers, Russell Swift, Dexter Hyland, Tori and Trina Townshed and Nina Vasque and the foster father-in-law of Lucina Summers.

* * *

 **Biography:**

 **Early life:**

Austin Gold was born in 1977 in Forks, Washington. He marries Ellie Gold and became the foster father to Bryce Summers, Russell Swift, Dexter Hyland, Tori and Trina Townshed and Nina Vasque. It is unknown what Austin does for a career but he appears to have a good job to support his family. He is known to be a close friend of Bryce's father and was left to raise Bryce when his father Peyton died in an accident.

 _ **Have A Purpose**_

Austin made his appearance when Bryce comes home from school and hears that Bryce has an interest in Lucina Stewart who she and her family, the Cullens, transferred. He and Ellie then find out from the rest of the foster children that Bryce's school, North Central High, has students who mistreat others below them influenced by the principal and Bryce is one of the victims and failed to tell his family about it. After lecturing Bryce about failing to report about the incident, they still let Bryce attend school but mostly because they were easily persuaded by Bryce's charm.

Austin and Ellie were then called to the hospital due to Bryce being beaten brutally by Orion Stern and his friends. There they got to meet Lucina who Bryce started dating and they invited her to their house for dinner after Bryce was discharged where the family was very welcoming to her. Austin then attends Bryce's basketball game with his family where they saw Bryce scored the winning shot to help his team win the game. After that, Austin and his family join the Cullen family in their home to celebrate Bryce's birthday. They joined them again when they were invited to celebrate Christmas with them when Bryce had an asthma attack and nearly dies but Carlisle Cullen was able to aid him. He informs the Gold family that Bryce will be staying with the Cullens to keep tabs on him of his asthma thus meaning Bryce will move out of their home unknown to the fact that the Cullens are vampires and Bryce was turned into one to be saved.

Austin was last seen with his family and the Cullens were they saw Bryce graduate high school.

 _ **A Christmas Surprise**_

Austin and his family celebrates Christmas again with the Cullens at their place joined by a few other guests where the Cullens tell them about the supernatural and finding out them being vampires. The reason why is because as the new Volturi, the Cullens told every one of their story and the events that has happened revealing about the supernatural. They made one adjustment to the law about revealing their existence; if a civilized vampire has any living family member or someone connected to, they have the right to know as long as they don't reveal the existence to other humans. Because Bryce is part of the Cullen family, Austin and his family were brought into the supernatural.

 _ **Long Live Life**_

Austin made a cameo appearance where he was present on Bryce's wedding with Lucina. He also appeared to meet Bryce and Lucina's newborn son Lucien Summers.

* * *

 **Physical appearance:**

Austin has thin dark hair with brown eyes standing six feet and two inches.

* * *

 **Personality and traits:**

Austin appears to be a kind and loving person who acts like a father figure to his foster children.

* * *

 **Relationships:**

Austin Gold is the husband of Ellie Gold and the foster father of Bryce Summers, Russell Swift, Dexter Hyland, Tori and Trina Townshed and Nina Vasque and the foster father-in-law of Lucina Summers.

 **Ellie Gold:**

Ellie Gold is Austin's wife.

The two of them became foster parents to six children and appears to have done a good job raising them.

* * *

 **Appearances:**

 _Have A Purpose_

 _A Christmas Surprise_

 _Long Live Life_

* * *

 **Sorry about the long wait again you guys. I'm nearly done with this guide; probably about forty more. Please review.**


	104. Ellie Gold

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Twilight characters or anything Twilight related. All information belongs to Stephanie Meyer and the Twilight wiki website.**

* * *

 **Ellie Gold**

* * *

 **Biological Info:**

 **Born:** 1980; Forks, Washington

 **Physical description:**

 **Species:** Human

 **Gender:** Female

 **Height:** 5'6"

 **Hair color:** Blonde

 **Eye color:** Hazel

 **Skin color:** Pale

 **Family Info:**

 **Family members:**

Austin Gold (husband)

Bryce Summers (foster son)

Lucina Stewart (foster daughter-in-law)

Russell Swift (foster son)

Dexter Hyland (foster son)

Tori Townshed (foster daughter)

Trina Townshed (foster daughter)

Nina Vasque (foster daughter)

* * *

 _"Did you forget to take your inhaler again?"_

Ellie to Bryce

 **Ellie Gold** is the wife of Austin Gold and the foster mother of Bryce Summers, Russell Swift, Dexter Hyland, Tori and Trina Townshed and Nina Vasque and the foster mother-in-law of Lucina Summers.

* * *

 **Biography:**

 **Early life:**

Ellie Gold was born in 1980 in Forks, Washington. She marries Austin Gold and became the foster mother to Bryce Summers, Russell Swift, Dexter Hyland, Tori and Trina Townshed and Nina Vasque where she works as a stay at home mom homeschooling them until they start high school.

 _ **Have A Purpose**_

Ellie made her appearance when Bryce comes home from school and hears that Bryce has an interest in Lucina Stewart who she and her family, the Cullens, transferred. She and Austin then find out from the rest of the foster children that Bryce's school, North Central High, has students who mistreat others below them influenced by the principal and Bryce is one of the victims and failed to tell his family about it. After lecturing Bryce about failing to report about the incident, they still let Bryce attend school but mostly because they were easily persuaded by Bryce's charm.

Austin and Ellie were then called to the hospital due to Bryce being beaten brutally by Orion Stern and his friends. There they got to meet Lucina who Bryce started dating and they invited her to their house for dinner after Bryce was discharged where the family was very welcoming to her. Ellie then attends Bryce's basketball game with her family where they saw Bryce scored the winning shot to help his team win the game. After that, Ellie and her family join the Cullen family in their home to celebrate Bryce's birthday. They joined them again when they were invited to celebrate Christmas with them when Bryce had an asthma attack and nearly dies but Carlisle Cullen was able to aid him. He informs the Gold family that Bryce will be staying with the Cullens to keep tabs on him of his asthma thus meaning Bryce will move out of their home unknown to the fact that the Cullens are vampires and Bryce was turned into one to be saved.

Ellie was last seen with her family and the Cullens were they saw Bryce graduate high school.

 _ **A Christmas Surprise**_

Ellie and her family celebrates Christmas again with the Cullens at their place joined by a few other guests where the Cullens tell them about the supernatural and finding out them being vampires. The reason why is because as the new Volturi, the Cullens told every one of their story and the events that has happened revealing about the supernatural. They made one adjustment to the law about revealing their existence; if a civilized vampire has any living family member or someone connected to, they have the right to know as long as they don't reveal the existence to other humans. Because Bryce is part of the Cullen family, Ellie and her family were brought into the supernatural.

 _ **Long Live Life**_

Ellie made a cameo appearance where she was present on Bryce's wedding with Lucina. She also appeared to meet Bryce and Lucina's newborn son Lucien Summers.

* * *

 **Physical appearance:**

Ellie has long blonde hair with hazel eyes standing at five feet and six inches.

* * *

 **Personality and traits:**

" _Oh hell! That's the stance Ellie does when she goes all mother mode about certain things like this."_

Bryce on Ellie

Ellie is loving person who cares about her children acting like a mother figure to them. She tends to too motherly scolding them as seen when Bryce was taking care of himself from his asthma.

* * *

 **Relationships:**

Ellie Gold is the wife of Austin Gold and the foster mother of Bryce Summers, Russell Swift, Dexter Hyland, Tori and Trina Townshed and Nina Vasque and the foster mother-in-law of Lucina Summers.

 **Austin Gold:**

Austin Gold is Ellie's husband.

The two of them became foster parents to six children and appears to have done a good job raising them.

* * *

 **Appearances:**

 _Have A Purpose_

 _A Christmas Surprise_

 _Long Live Life_

* * *

 **You'll hear more about Bryce's family soon, I hope. Please review.**


	105. Russell Swift

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Twilight characters or anything Twilight related. All information belongs to Stephanie Meyer and the Twilight wiki website.**

* * *

 **Russell Swift**

* * *

 **Biological Info:**

 **Born:** 2011; Manhattan, New York

 **Alias:** Russ (by Bryce Summers)

 **Physical description:**

 **Species:** Human

 **Gender:** Male

 **Height:** 5'1"

 **Hair color:** Brown

 **Eye color:** Brown

 **Skin color:** Pale

 **Family Info:**

 **Family members:**

Austin Gold (foster father)

Ellie Gold (foster mother)

Bryce Summers (foster brother)

Lucina Stewart (foster sister-in-law)

Dexter Hyland (foster brother)

Tori Townshed (foster sister)

Trina Townshed (foster sister)

Nina Vasque (foster sister)

* * *

 _"Russell Swift, athlete, dancer, soon-to-be high school freshman and Bryce's 2.0."_

Russell

 **Russell Swift** is the foster son of Austin and Ellie Gold and the foster brother of Bryce Summers, Dexter Hyland, Tori and Trina Townshed and Nina Vasque as well as the foster brother-in-law of Lucina Stewart.

* * *

 **Biography:**

 **Early life:**

Russell Swift was born in Manhattan , New York. His mother gave him up for adoption due to being unable to support him. He was then brought in by Austin and Ellie Gold becoming his foster parents and lives with them in Forks, Washington along with Bryce Summers, Dexter Hyland, Tori and Trina Townshed and Nina Vasque who are also brought in as foster children. All of them are being homeschooled until they start high school. Bryce is the first being the oldest.

 _ **Have A Purpose**_

Russell was first introduced into the story when Bryce comes home from school and Russell threw a football at him where Bryce caught it due to his reflexes gave him an edge. He then hears that Bryce has an interest in Lucina Stewart who she and her family, the Cullens, transferred. Bryce then finds out that Russell along with Tori, Trina, Nina and Dexter were reading Bryce's journal and find out that Bryce's school, North Central High, has students who mistreat others below them influenced by the principal and Bryce is one of the victims and never told his family about it causing Austin and Ellie to lecture Bryce about it while Russell and the rest of the foster siblings were punished for invading Bryce's privacy.

Later on, Bryce began dating Lucina where she meets Austin and Ellie when Bryce was in the hospital and invited her to have dinner at their home after Bryce was discharged. Russell meets Lucina and quickly forms a crush on her. He flirts with Lucina which causes Dexter to push him aside stating he has a restraining order from the last girls he's hit on when they dated Bryce. Russell was seen attending Bryce's basketball game with his family where they saw Bryce scored the winning shot to help his team win the game. After that, Russell and his family join the Cullen family in their home to celebrate Bryce's birthday where Russell tries to flirt with Bella Swan, Rosalie Hale, Alice Cullen, Krystal Diamond, Renesmee Cullen and Tiffany Stewart only to find out that they, minus Tiffany who is posing as Jalen's sister but is taken, are dating each other much to his shock. During the celebration, Russell and his siblings told the Cullens how they saw a girl named Jemma and how she looks similar to them. Russell and his family joined the Cullens again when they were invited to celebrate Christmas with them when Bryce had an asthma attack and nearly dies but Carlisle Cullen was able to aid him. He informs the Gold family that Bryce will be staying with the Cullens to keep tabs on him of his asthma thus meaning Bryce will move out of their home unknown to the fact that the Cullens are vampires and Bryce was turned into one to be saved.

Russell was seen at Lucina's birthday party where he tries but fails to flirt with one of her friends. He then tells the Cullens how he and his foster siblings saw Jemma again but is serious with Raymundo.

Russell was last seen with his family and the Cullens were they saw Bryce graduate high school.

 _ **A Christmas Surprise**_

 _"Okay, I won't tell anyone!"_

Russell

Russell and his family celebrates Christmas again with the Cullens at their place joined by a few other guests where the Cullens tell them about the supernatural and finding out them being vampires. The reason why is because as the new Volturi, the Cullens told every one of their story and the events that has happened revealing about the supernatural. They made one adjustment to the law about revealing their existence; if a civilized vampire has any living family member or someone connected to, they have the right to know as long as they don't reveal the existence to other humans. Because Bryce is part of the Cullen family, Russell and his family were brought into the supernatural.

 _ **Long Live Life**_

Russell made a cameo appearance where he was present on Bryce's wedding with Lucina. He also appeared to meet Bryce and Lucina's newborn son Lucien Summers.

* * *

 **Physical appearance:**

Russell has curly brown hair and grey eyes with freckles on his face standing at five feet and an inch tall. He is also athletic and has a body built for it.

* * *

 **Personality and traits:**

Russell is most known to be a flirt when comes to the ladies and he tries to ask them out but fails to do so. He likes sports and dancing, especially break dancing but doesn't care about school. Whenever he says something stupid, his foster siblings would hit him for it.

He cares about his family deeply and is close to his siblings and shows to have a soft side as seen being completely worried about Bryce when he had an asthma attack but tries his best not to show it.

* * *

 **Relationships:**

Russell Swift is the foster son of Austin and Ellie Gold. He is the foster brother of Bryce Summers, Dexter Hyland, Tori and Trina Townshed and Nina Vasque where he is the second oldest and is the foster brother-in-law of Lucina Summers.

 **Bryce Summers:**

 _"Don't you do that to us man! You hear me? I-I mean y-you had Dex and the girls very worried but I-I wasn't because I-I knew you would make it out okay."_

Russell to Bryce

Bryce Summers is Russell's older foster brother who is the first child adopted in the family.

Bryce and Russell are considered close as brothers. The two play sports where Bryce ends up winning when he beats Russell easily. Russell looks up to Bryce the way how he play sports and gets attention from women, always asking Bryce to learn how to use his charm. He shows a deep care for Bryce like a brother as seen when Bryce had an asthma attack and Russell was there to witness it and was afraid if Bryce would make it, which he did.

In A Christmas Surprise, Russell joins the Cullens to celebrate Christmas where he have been told about the supernatural and what Bryce became when he had an asthma attack since the law has made a change when the Cullens became the new Volturi bringing Bryce and Russell closer where Russell is amazed to have a vampire brother.

* * *

 **Appearances:**

 _Have A Purpose_

 _A Christmas Surprise_

 _Long Live Life_

* * *

 **Sorry about that wait again. Get ready to hear more about Bryce's foster family.**


	106. Dexter Hyland

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Twilight characters or anything Twilight related. All information belongs to Stephanie Meyer and the Twilight wiki website.**

* * *

 **Dexter Hyland**

* * *

 **Biological Info:**

 **Born:** 2012; New England, Massachusetts

 **Alias:**

Dex (by Russell Swift)

PoinDexter (by Bryce Summers)

 **Physical description:**

 **Species:** Human

 **Gender:** Male

 **Height:** 5'0"

 **Hair color:** Black

 **Eye color:** Brown

 **Skin color:** Pale

 **Family Info:**

 **Family members:**

Austin Gold (foster father)

Ellie Gold (foster mother)

Bryce Summers (foster brother)

Lucina Stewart (foster sister-in-law)

Dexter Hyland (foster brother)

Tori Townshed (foster sister)

Trina Townshed (foster sister)

Nina Vasque (foster sister)

* * *

 _"There are a lot of things to learn such as this."_

Dexter

 **Dexter Hyland** is the foster son of Austin and Ellie Gold and the foster brother of Bryce Summers, Russell Swift, Tori and Trina Townshed and Nina Vasque as well as the foster brother-in-law of Lucina Stewart.

* * *

 **Biography:**

 **Early life:**

Dexter Hyland was born in New England, Massachusetts. He lost his mother when he was seven while living off the streets with her. He was found by Austin and Ellie Gold who brought him into their home in Forks, Washington becoming his foster parents along with Bryce Summers, Russell, Tori and Trina Townshed and Nina Vasque who are also brought in as foster children. All of them are being homeschooled until they start high school. Bryce is the first being the oldest.

 _ **Have A Purpose**_

Dexter was introduced into the story when Bryce comes home from school. He then hears that Bryce has an interest in Lucina Stewart who she and her family, the Cullens, transferred. Bryce then finds out that Russell along with Tori, Trina, Nina and Dexter were reading Bryce's journal and find out that Bryce's school, North Central High, has students who mistreat others below them influenced by the principal and Bryce is one of the victims and never told his family about it causing Austin and Ellie to lecture Bryce about it while Dexter and the rest of the foster siblings were punished for invading Bryce's privacy.

Later on, Bryce began dating Lucina where she meets Austin and Ellie when Bryce was in the hospital and invited her to have dinner at their home after Bryce was discharged. Dexter introduces himself after shoving Russell out of the way for trying to flirt with her. Dexter was seen attending Bryce's basketball game with his family where they saw Bryce scored the winning shot to help his team win the game. After that, Dexter and his family join the Cullen family in their home to celebrate Bryce's birthday. During the celebration, Dexter and his siblings told the Cullens how they saw a girl named Jemma and how she looks similar to them. Dexter and his family joined the Cullens again when they were invited to celebrate Christmas with them when Bryce had an asthma attack and nearly dies but Carlisle Cullen was able to aid him. He informs the Gold family that Bryce will be staying with the Cullens to keep tabs on him of his asthma thus meaning Bryce will move out of their home unknown to the fact that the Cullens are vampires and Bryce was turned into one to be saved.

Dexter was seen at Lucina's birthday party where he tells the Cullens how he and his foster siblings saw Jemma again but is serious with Raymundo.

Dexter was last seen with his family and the Cullens were they saw Bryce graduate high school.

 _ **A Christmas Surprise**_

 _"I just can't believe what I'm witnessing!"_

Dexter

Dexter and his family celebrates Christmas again with the Cullens at their place joined by a few other guests where the Cullens tell them about the supernatural and finding out them being vampires. The reason why is because as the new Volturi, the Cullens told every one of their story and the events that has happened revealing about the supernatural. They made one adjustment to the law about revealing their existence; if a civilized vampire has any living family member or someone connected to, they have the right to know as long as they don't reveal the existence to other humans. Because Bryce is part of the Cullen family, Dexter and his family were brought into the supernatural.

 _ **Long Live Life**_

Dexter made a cameo appearance where he was present on Bryce's wedding with Lucina. He also appeared to meet Bryce and Lucina's newborn son Lucien Summers.

* * *

 **Physical appearance:**

Dexter has sleek black hair with brown eyes wearing glasses standing at five feet tall.

* * *

 **Personality and traits:**

Dexter is the smart one of the family as he is shown to be intelligent as he is he being into his books. He is often the nerd to Russell. Dexter cares about his family deeply and is close to his siblings.

* * *

 **Relationships:**

Dexter Hyland is the foster son of Austin and Ellie Gold. He is the foster brother of Bryce Summers, Russell Swift, Tori and Trina Townshed and Nina Vasque where he is the third oldest and is the foster brother-in-law of Lucina Summers.

 **Bryce Summers:**

 _"I'll miss you Bryce. I don't know who else to annoy with my intelligence other than Russell."_

Dexter to Bryce

Bryce Summers is Dexter's older foster brother who is the first child adopted in the family.

Dexter is the smartest of the foster siblings and Bryce considers him a smarty pants and teases him for that as Dexter loves to annoy Bryce with his intelligence. None of the less, the two are close as brothers.

In A Christmas Surprise, Dexter joins the Cullens to celebrate Christmas where he have been told about the supernatural and what Bryce became when he had an asthma attack since the law has made a change when the Cullens became the new Volturi bringing Bryce and Dexter closer.

* * *

 **Appearances:**

 _Have A Purpose_

 _A Christmas Surprise_

 _Long Live Life_

* * *

 **Hey guys, it's been awhile. Sorry about the really long update. I have been busy with my newest story and the wiki website. It's still in progress but please enjoy and review this. :)**


	107. Tori and Trina Townshed

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Twilight characters or anything Twilight related. All information belongs to Stephanie Meyer and the Twilight wiki website.**

* * *

 **Tori and Trina Townshed**

* * *

 **Biographical Info:**

 **Born:** 2014; Charlotte, North Carolina

 **Physical description:**

 **Species:** Humans

 **Gender:** Females

 **Height:**

4'8" (Tori)

4'7" (Trina)

 **Hair color:** Black (both)

 **Eye color:**

Blue (Tori)

Violet (Trina)

 **Skin color:** Pale (both)

 **Family Info:**

 **Family members:**

Austin Gold (foster father)

Ellie Gold (foster mother)

Bryce Summers (foster brother)

Lucina Stewart (foster sister-in-law)

Russell Swift (foster brother)

Dexter Hyland (foster brother)

Nina Vasque (foster sister)

* * *

 _"Where's the mute button on these girls?"_

Dexter on Tori and Trina

 **Tori and Trina Townshed** are twin sisters who live in a foster home with their foster parents Austin and Ellie Gold and foster siblings Bryce Summers, Russell Swift, Dexter Hyland and Nina Vasque. They are also foster sister-in-laws of Lucina Stewart.

* * *

 **Biography:**

 **Early life:**

Tori and Trina Townshed were born in Charlotte, North Carolina where Tori is two minutes older than Trina. Their mother left them before their father was forced to turn them in to child services due to being unable to support them himself. They were found by Austin and Ellie Gold who brought him into their home in Forks, Washington becoming their foster parents along with Bryce Summers, Russell Swift, Dexter Hyland and Nina Vasque who are also brought in as foster children. All of them are being homeschooled until they start high school. Bryce is the first being the oldest.

 _ **Have A Purpose**_

Tori and Trina were introduced into the story when Bryce comes home from school. They then hears that Bryce has an interest in Lucina Stewart who she and her family, the Cullens, transferred which excites Tori and Trina of the news. Bryce then finds out that Russell along with Tori, Trina, Nina and Dexter were reading Bryce's journal and find out that Bryce's school, North Central High, has students who mistreat others below them influenced by the principal and Bryce is one of the victims and never told his family about it causing Austin and Ellie to lecture Bryce about it while Tori and Trina and the rest of the foster siblings were punished for invading Bryce's privacy.

Later on, Bryce began dating Lucina where she meets Austin and Ellie when Bryce was in the hospital and invited her to have dinner at their home after Bryce was discharged. Tori and Trina introduces themselves to her leading the twins to a fight over who is Lucina's best friend. Tori and Trina were seen attending Bryce's basketball game with their family where they saw Bryce scored the winning shot to help his team win the game. After that, Tori and Trina and their family join the Cullen family in their home to celebrate Bryce's birthday. During the celebration, Tori and Trina and her siblings told the Cullens how they saw a girl named Jemma and how she looks similar to them. Tori and Trina and her family joined the Cullens again when they were invited to celebrate Christmas with them when Bryce had an asthma attack and nearly dies but Carlisle Cullen was able to aid him. He informs the Gold family that Bryce will be staying with the Cullens to keep tabs on him of his asthma thus meaning Bryce will move out of their home unknown to the fact that the Cullens are vampires and Bryce was turned into one to be saved.

Tori and Trina and were seen at Lucina's birthday party where they tell the Cullens how they and their foster siblings saw Jemma again but is serious with Raymundo.

Tori and Trina were last seen with their family and the Cullens were they saw Bryce graduate high school.

 _ **A Christmas Surprise**_

 _"Ooh, I wanna hear this!"_

Tori

Tori and Trina and their family celebrates Christmas again with the Cullens at their place joined by a few other guests where the Cullens tell them about the supernatural and finding out them being vampires. The reason why is because as the new Volturi, the Cullens told every one of their story and the events that has happened revealing about the supernatural. They made one adjustment to the law about revealing their existence; if a civilized vampire has any living family member or someone connected to, they have the right to know as long as they don't reveal the existence to other humans. Because Bryce is part of the Cullen family, Tori and Trina and their family were brought into the supernatural.

 _ **Long Live Life**_

Tori and Trina made a cameo appearance where they were present on Bryce's wedding with Lucina. They also appeared to meet Bryce and Lucina's newborn son Lucien Summers.

* * *

 **Physical appearance:**

Tori and Trina both have long black hair with Tori's hair is curly and Trina's is straight standing at four feet and eight inches and four feet and seven inches separately and blue eyes (Tori) and violet eyes (Trina).

* * *

 **Personality and traits:**

According to Bryce, Tori and Trina are the twin version of Alice as they behave like stereotypical teenage girls even though they haven't reached the age yet. They are known to have a loud high pitch squeals that according to Russell and Dexter, that covering your ears aren't enough. Tori and Trina also gets into fights a lot over many things. None of the less, they care about each other and their family.

* * *

 **Relationships:**

Tori and Trina Townshed are twin sisters who are the foster daughters of Austin and Ellie Gold. They are the foster sisters of Bryce Summers, Russell Swift, Dexter Hyland and Nina Vasque and foster sister-in-laws of Lucina Stewart.

 **Bryce Summers:**

' _We love you too Bryce!"_

 _"It's just, we're gonna miss you."_

 _"I'll miss you guys too."_

Tori and Trina and Bryce

Bryce Summers is Tori and Trina's oldest foster brother.

Tori and Trina always ask Bryce what school is like since he is the first in the family to attend. Hearing that Bryce is dating Lucina excites them as they hound Bryce with detailed questions. Bryce states to get annoyed on how the two always talk at the same time. None of the less, Bryce cares deeply for his sisters as they do for Bryce.

In A Christmas Surprise, Tori and Trina joins the Cullens to celebrate Christmas where they have been told about the supernatural and what Bryce became when he had an asthma attack since the law has made a change when the Cullens became the new Volturi bringing Bryce and his sisters closer.

* * *

 **Appearances:**

 _Have A Purpose_

 _A Christmas Surprise_

 _Long Live Life_

* * *

 **How's it going guys? I thought it makes sense to have the twins share a chapter since they are pretty much the same. Anyway, I'm working on my wiki website but you can take a look at it to see the progress. The link is in my bio but follow the direction. Also I noticed I might have made some errors in this guide so please let me know so I can fix it. Please review.**


	108. Nina Vasque

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Twilight characters or anything Twilight related. All information belongs to Stephanie Meyer and the Twilight wiki website.**

* * *

 **Nina Vasque**

* * *

 **Biographical Info:**

 **Born:** 2018; Denver, Colorado

 **Physical description:**

 **Species:** Human

 **Gender:** Female

 **Height:** 3'2"

 **Hair color:** Brown

 **Eye color:** Grey

 **Skin color:** Pale

 **Family Info:**

 **Family members:**

Austin Gold (foster father)

Ellie Gold (foster mother)

Bryce Summers (foster brother)

Lucina Stewart (foster sister-in-law)

Russell Swift (foster brother)

Dexter Hyland (foster brother)

Tori Townshed (foster sister)

Trina Townshed (foster sister)

* * *

 _"I'm Nina Vasque and I'm seven year olds."_

Nina

 **Nina Vasque** is the foster daughter of Austin and Ellie Gold and the youngest foster sister of Bryce Summers, Russell Swift, Dexter Hyland and Tori and Trina Townshed. She is also the foster sister-in-law of Lucina Stewart.

* * *

 **Biography:**

 **Early life:**

Nina Vasque was born in Denver, Colorado. Her father was arrested being part of a gang as her mother was murdered when she was a baby leaving her as an orphan. She was found by Austin and Ellie Gold who brought her into their home in Forks, Washington becoming her foster parents along with Bryce Summers, Russell, Dexter Hyland and Tori and Trina Townshed who are also brought in as foster children. All of them are being homeschooled until they start high school. Bryce is the first being the oldest.

 _ **Have A Purpose**_

Nina was introduced into the story when Bryce comes home from school. She then hears that Bryce has an interest in Lucina Stewart who she and her family, the Cullens, transferred. Bryce then finds out that Russell along with Tori, Trina, Nina and Dexter were reading Bryce's journal and find out that Bryce's school, North Central High, has students who mistreat others below them influenced by the principal and Bryce is one of the victims and never told his family about it causing Austin and Ellie to lecture Bryce about it while Nina and the rest of the foster siblings were punished for invading Bryce's privacy.

Later on, Bryce began dating Lucina where she meets Austin and Ellie when Bryce was in the hospital and invited her to have dinner at their home after Bryce was discharged. Nina introduces herself to her asking Lucina if she's gonna marry Bryce which embarrasses the both of them. Nina was seen attending Bryce's basketball game with her family where they saw Bryce scored the winning shot to help his team win the game. After that, Nina and her family join the Cullen family in their home to celebrate Bryce's birthday. During the celebration, Nina and her siblings told the Cullens how they saw a girl named Jemma and how she looks similar to them. Nina and her family joined the Cullens again when they were invited to celebrate Christmas with them when Bryce had an asthma attack and nearly dies but Carlisle Cullen was able to aid him. He informs the Gold family that Bryce will be staying with the Cullens to keep tabs on him of his asthma thus meaning Bryce will move out of their home unknown to the fact that the Cullens are vampires and Bryce was turned into one to be saved.

Nina was seen at Lucina's birthday party where she tells the Cullens how she and her foster siblings saw Jemma again but is serious with Raymundo.

Nina was last seen with her family and the Cullens were they saw Bryce graduate high school.

 _ **A Christmas Surprise**_

 _"Wow!"_

Nina

Nina and her family celebrates Christmas again with the Cullens at their place joined by a few other guests where the Cullens tell them about the supernatural and finding out them being vampires. The reason why is because as the new Volturi, the Cullens told every one of their story and the events that has happened revealing about the supernatural. They made one adjustment to the law about revealing their existence; if a civilized vampire has any living family member or someone connected to, they have the right to know as long as they don't reveal the existence to other humans. Because Bryce is part of the Cullen family, Nina and her family were brought into the supernatural.

 _ **Long Live Life**_

Nina made a cameo appearance where she was present on Bryce's wedding with Lucina as their flower girl. She also appeared to meet Bryce and Lucina's newborn son Lucien Summers.

* * *

 **Physical appearance:**

Nina has short brown hair with grey eyes standing at three feet and two inches.

* * *

 **Personality and traits:**

Nina is a sweet girl who tends to ask millions of questions. She's loving and adorable and loves her family very much.

* * *

 **Relationships:**

Nina Vasque is the foster daughter of Austin and Ellie Gold. She is the younger foster sister of Bryce Summers, Russell Swift, Dexter Hyland and Tori and Trina Townshed and is the foster sister-in-law of Lucina Stewart.

 **Bryce Summers:**

 _"Of course I can't leave you out."_

Bryce to Nina

Bryce Summers is Nina's oldest foster brother.

Bryce cares a lot about Nina being a loving and protective big brother to Nina as she shows to love Bryce despite that they aren't biologically related. When Bryce began dating Lucina, Nina got excited seeing Bryce in a relationship hoping to be the flower girl at Bryce and Lucina's wedding which happened in Long Live Life.

In A Christmas Surprise, Nina joins the Cullens to celebrate Christmas where she have been told about the supernatural and what Bryce became when he had an asthma attack since the law has made a change when the Cullens became the new Volturi bringing Bryce and Nina closer.

* * *

 **Appearances:**

 _Have A Purpose_

 _A Christmas Surprise_

 _Long Live Life_

* * *

 **That's Bryce's foster family and now his friends. Please review.**


	109. Colton Dunbar

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Twilight characters or anything Twilight related. All information belongs to Stephanie Meyer and the Twilight wiki website.**

* * *

 **Colton Wesley Dunbar**

* * *

 **Biological Info:**

 **Born:** 2007; Forks, Washington

 **Physical description:**

 **Species:** Human

 **Gender:** Male

 **Height:** 6'1"

 **Hair color:** Copper

 **Eye color:** Green

 **Skin color:** Pale

 **Affiliation:**

 **Occupation:**

Basketball player and graduate student at North Central High School

* * *

" _I don't care for those stereotype shit."_

Colton

 **Colton Wesley Dunbar** is Bryce's best friend of North Central High School and is the boyfriend of Amber Sharp.

* * *

 **Biography** **:**

 **Early life:**

Colton Dunbar was born in Forks, Washington to wealthy parents and has a younger sister. He attends North Central High School but Colton treats other students with respect unlike those who mistreat others below them to how they please influenced by the principal Mr. Bitters even though Colton gets respected for being a jock participating in basketball. During his freshmen year, Colton stops Orion Stern and his friends, who later became The Big Five, picking on the new student Bryce Summers. The two of them became best friends along with Colton's other friend Amber Sharp who he started to date junior year causing his status to go down since Amber is labeled as a brainiac which doesn't bother him at all.

 _ **Have A Purpose**_

Colton appears as a senior being introduced into the story where Bryce introduces him and Amber to Jalen Long who he and his family, the Cullens just transferred. There, Orion comes in harassing Lucina Stewart, who Bryce is in love with, which angers Jalen causing the two in a fight where Jalen won not doing anything until Mr. Bitters sends him to the office unfairly as Colton sat back and watches since he knows there's no point arguing when Mr. Bitters favors those like Orion.

Colton helps Bryce ask Lucina out on a date where he and Amber drops off her brother Axel's textbook where a note is given to Lucina which she accepts. Colton appears with Amber and Bryce being friends with the Cullens where Colton and Bryce gave the news that they both made the varsity team in basketball.

Colton celebrates Bryce's birthday on the basketball game against their rival school where they won due to Bryce's winning shot making him popular. Afterward, Colton gets invited to the Cullen's place for Bryce's birthday party.

During prom season, Colton gets into a fight with Bryce hearing that he's going to break up with Lucina unbeknownst to him that Orion blackmailed Jalen to break up Bryce and Lucina. Colton goes to prom with Amber where Orion has called the police force to arrest the Cullens due to knowing that the Cullens are different and Jalen is wanted for raping his foster sister until Mrs. Pennington stops them with her husband Asher where she reveals herself as Elena, Jalen's foster sister thus clearing his name and having Orion in trouble for blackmailing Jalen which Colton now sees the truth and he and Bryce reconcile their friendship.

Colton graduates in the end of the story and celebrates at the Cullen's home where they threw a party.

 _ **Long Live Life**_

It is shown in the outtakes that on Bryce and Lucina's wedding, Colton attends the ceremony as Bryce's best man as he watches Bryce and Lucina get married.

* * *

 **Physical appearance:**

Colton has copper hair and green eyes standing at six feet and an inch. As a jock, he wears a varsity jacket in school.

* * *

 **Personality and traits:**

Unlike most students, Colton treats those below him with respect and doesn't care about the status quo at school and would stand up for those who gets picked on. He shows that he doesn't care about his reputation showing him as selfless. Colton is also funny and is very welcoming to meeting to new people. He cares about his friends and always has their back.

* * *

 **Relationships:**

Colton has a good relationship with his mother and father and his sister. His girlfriend is Amber Sharp.

 **Amber Sharp:**

 _"That's different; you know I love you Amby."_

Colton to Amber

Amber Sharp is Colton's girlfriend who is the brainiac of the school.

The two of them were friends during high school until later they started dating junior year. This causes Colton's status to go down as a jock but Colton doesn't care about it since they both aren't like other students who mistreat others below them. The two them went to prom together even though Colton states he didn't need to ask Amber since they are dating which Amber doesn't agree with.

 **Bryce Summers:**

 _"What the hell happened to you?! Are you really my best friend?!"_

Colton on Bryce's new look

Bryce Summers is Colton's best friend.

When Bryce first came to school, he was already the target of bullying of Orion and his friends until Colton came and stood up for him. Since then, the two of them became friends, best friends as Colton explains to Bryce about the students of North Central High. Both Bryce and Colton are on the basketball team but unlike the other members, Colton is more respectful, especially to Bryce causing his status to go down which Colton doesn't mind, that reason, plus the fact that he's dating Amber who is a brainiac.

Colton and Bryce are close like brothers since Colton always has Bryce's back. The two had a brief riff when Colton hears that Bryce is breaking up with Lucina only because he was blackmailed to do so. However, the two of them made up when Colton heard the reason why and reconciled. In the outtakes of Long Live Life, Colton attended the wedding for Bryce and Lucina as Bryce's best man.

* * *

 **Appearances:**

 _Have A Purpose_

 _Long Live Life_

* * *

 **We got one more friend of Bryce's and then the next set of the Cullen member's family. Please review.**


	110. Amber Sharp

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Twilight characters or anything Twilight related. All information belongs to Stephanie Meyer and the Twilight wiki website.**

* * *

 **Amber Coleen Sharp**

* * *

 **Biological Info:**

 **Born:** 2007; Forks, Washington

 **Alias:**

Amby (by Colton Dunbar)

Ambsterdam (by Bryce Summers)

 **Physical description:**

 **Species:** Human

 **Gender:** Female

 **Height:** 5'5"

 **Hair color:** Burgundy

 **Eye color:** Brown

 **Skin color:** Pale

 **Family Info:**

 **Family members:** Axel Sharp (brother)

 **Affiliation:**

 **Occupation:**

Manager for boys basketball team and graduate student at North Central High School

* * *

 _"Welcome to high school where your life is hell if you're not part of the in-crowd."_

Amber

 **Amber Coleen Sharp** is Bryce's best friend of North Central High School and is the girlfriend of Colton Dunbar.

* * *

 **Biography:**

 **Early life:**

Amber Sharp was born in Forks, Washington to parents who own a sandwich substation and has a younger brother Axel. She attends North Central High School where students mistreat others below them to how they please influenced by the principal Mr. Bitters and Amber is one of the victims but doesn't get treated that badly. She is friends with Colton Dunbar and Bryce Summers. Amber starts dating Colton who is a jock, junior year which causes his status to go down since Amber is labeled as a brainiac but Colton doesn't care about it.

 _ **Have A Purpose**_

Amber appears as a senior being introduced into the story where Bryce introduces her and Colton to Jalen Long who he and his family, the Cullens just transferred. There, Orion comes in harassing Lucina Stewart, who Bryce is in love with, which angers Jalen causing the two in a fight where Jalen won not doing anything until Mr. Bitters sends him to the office unfairly as Amber sat back and watches since she knows there's no point arguing when Mr. Bitters favors those like Orion.

Amber helps Bryce ask Lucina out on a date where she and Colton drops off Axel's textbook where a note is given to Lucina which she accepts. Amber appears with Colton and Bryce being friends with the Cullens where Colton and Bryce gave the news that they both made the varsity team in basketball.

Amber celebrates Bryce's birthday on the basketball game against their rival school, Amber is the team's manager, where they won due to Bryce's winning shot making him popular. Afterward, Amber gets invited to the Cullen's place for Bryce's birthday party.

During prom season, Amber hears that Bryce is going to break up with Lucina unbeknownst to her that Orion blackmailed Jalen to break up Bryce and Lucina. Amber goes to prom with Colton where Orion has called the police force to arrest the Cullens due to knowing that the Cullens are different and Jalen is wanted for raping his foster sister until Mrs. Pennington stops them with her husband Asher where she reveals herself as Elena, Jalen's foster sister thus clearing his name and having Orion in trouble for blackmailing Jalen which Amber now sees the truth and she and Bryce reconcile their friendship. During prom night, Amber was crowned prom queen while Bryce is crowned king. They share a dance until Bryce ask her to step aside so that he may dance with Lucina.

Amber graduates in the end of the story as she gives her speech as valedictorian and celebrates at the Cullen's home where they threw a party.

 _ **Long Live Life**_

It is shown in the outtakes that on Bryce and Lucina's wedding, Amber attends the ceremony as to watch the two get married.

* * *

 **Physical appearance:**

Amber is pretty attractive with long burgundy hair and brown eyes standing at five feet and five inches.

* * *

 **Personality and traits:**

Unlike most students, Amber treats those below her with respect and doesn't care about the status quo at school and would stand up for those who gets picked on. She is shown to be intelligent as a brainiac and cares about her studies that she always attend classes unlike the other top academic student Falkner Byron who skips classes for being mentally superior.

* * *

 **Relationships:**

Amber has a younger brother Axel.

 **Colton Dunbar:**

 _"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, since when did you want to have kids? When did you even become interested in marriage?"_

Colton to Amber

Colton Dunbar is Amber's boyfriend who is the jock of the school.

The two of them were friends during high school until later they started dating junior year. This causes Colton's status to go down as a jock but Colton doesn't care about it since they both aren't like other students who mistreat others below them. The two them went to prom together even though Colton states he didn't need to ask Amber since they are dating which Amber doesn't agree with.

 **Bryce Summers:**

 _"From what I'm seeing, the girls are falling for you and I'm sure it has nothing to do with your winning shot."_

Amber to Bryce

Bryce Summers is Amber's best friend.

The two of them met when Colton introduces Bryce to her after saving him from being tormented from Orion and his friends. Since then, the two of them became best friends as she explains to Bryce about the students of North Central High. Bryce tends to rely on Amber with homework, mostly to copy off her work when she did all the work which annoys her but none of the less, cares about him.

Bryce and Amber had a brief riff when Amber hears that Bryce is breaking up with Lucina only because he was blackmailed to do so. However, the two of them made up when Amber heard the reason why and reconciled. In the outtakes of Long Live Life, Amber attended the wedding for Bryce and Lucina.

* * *

 **Appearances:**

 _Have A Purpose_

 _Long Live Life_

* * *

 **Please review.**


	111. Maureen Snow

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Twilight characters or anything Twilight related. All information belongs to Stephanie Meyer and the Twilight wiki website.**

* * *

 **Maureen Lambert Snow Grant**

* * *

 **Biological Info:**

 **Born:** 2001; Salem, Oregon

 **Alias:**

Maureen Snow

Maureen Grant

Dr. Snow

 **Physical description:**

 **Species:** Human

 **Gender:** Female

 **Height:** 5'4"

 **Hair color:** Dark red

 **Eye color:** Violet

 **Skin color:** Pale

 **Family info:**

 **Family members:**

Calvin Grant (husband)

Noland Snow (former husband) X

Luna Snow (daughter)

Lucien Summers (son-in-law)

Korrina Snow (daughter)

Evan Black (son-in-law)

Damien Grant (stepson)

Sarah Black (stepdaughter-in-law)

 **Affiliation:**

 **Occupation:** Doctor

 **Loyalty:**

Olympic Coven

Black Pack

* * *

 _"Well, we don't know yet since Alice can't see that part of the future, but we won't know unless we turn the next page and it writes out how it happens next."_

Maureen

 **Maureen Lambert Grant** (previously **Snow** ) is a doctor and is the mother of Luna and Korrina Snow. She is the second wife of Calvin Grant and the mother of Luna and Korrina Snow as well as the stepmother of Damien Grant. Maureen is also the mother-in-law of Lucien Summers and Evan Black and the stepmother-in-law of Sarah Black. She was previously married to Noland Snow before he passed away.

* * *

 **Biography:**

 **Early life:**

Born as Maureen Lambert in Salem, Oregon was raised by her aunt after parents had a divorce and she felt uncomfortable living with either one of them. She graduated from medical school as a doctor. Sometime before that, Maureen met Noland Snow where they later got married and have two daughters; Luna and Korrina Snow. Her mother attended the wedding. Things started to go rough with Maureen as Luna was being bullied by one of her classmates, Patrick Devine, making her a loner at school and Noland passed away due to Leukemia making Maureen a widow. Although Maureen was devastated for her loss, she remained strong for her daughters.

 _ **Long Live Life**_

Maureen soon was offered a position at hospital in Minneapolis, Minnesota and she accepted it resulting her to move the family there. The other reason why she accepted the job is because she wants to start over her family's new life. She and her family move into Minnesota and began working at the hospital where she meets Carlisle Cullen and Calvin Grant, who Maureen falls for and vice versa.

During work, Maureen rushes in to see Luna in the hospital bed due to being beaten by Brittany McKay for 'taking Lucien Summers' from her and locks Luna in a janitor's closet until she was found by Lucien. There, Lucien and Luna confessed their feelings for each other. Seeing the change in Luna made Maureen happy to see her daughter this way which is why is very welcoming to Lucien.

Maureen celebrates Luna's sixteenth birthday where she gives Luna her own car. The Cullens threw a party for Luna where Maureen and Korrina were invited to attend. There, Maureen comes in when she hears a commotion from the Cullen siblings where the Cullens told Maureen and Korrina that they are vampires and that Evan Black, a shape shifter, imprinted on Korrina. Normally, the existence of vampires must be kept a secret but because the Cullens are the new Volturi, the Cullens allowed Maureen and Korrina to know about it when Luna already has since they are her family. Unlike Korrina, who is fascinated of the supernatural, Maureen nearly faints and does her best to adjust knowing about it.

When Luna, Lucien and Damien Grant, Calvin's son, come home to Luna's house to see Maureen and Calvin kissing. The two of them revealed to their kids that she and Calvin have been dating a week since she started working at the hospital and didn't want to say anything until their kids got along which they already has and the kids accepted their relationship.

Maureen comes to Luna's school to pick her up when Luna faints from Patrick, who transfer to her school, confesses that the reason why he's been picking on Luna is because he loves her and wants Luna to choose him over Lucien. Maureen reveals to Luna that she knew about Patrick's actions from his mother. Maureen went to work to fill in for her co-worker leaving Luna along where she was attacked by a half-human half-vampire hybrid named Skai who was Lucien's best friend and has come for revenge on him by killing Luna so that Lucien can suffer the same way he has for losing Kourtney Collier, a human Skai has feelings for, and then kill Lucien. He's been using a sword known as IL Mietitore Capacità to create an army of metal vampires with gifts, dead and alive at his control. Feeling that Korrina and Maureen are in danger since they now know about the supernatural and being linked with Luna, the Cullens sent them along with Damien and Calvin to the Red Lake reservation where they stay at the Walkers while being protected by the Black pack while the Cullens try to stop Skai after sending Lucien and Luna away with Sarah and Evan. Thankfully in the end, Skai and the IL Mietitore Capacità have been destroyed by the Cullens however Luna was badly injured and was about to die until Lucien changed her into a vampire after being granted permission from Evan as the Alpha of the pack.

A few months later, Calvin marries Maureen becoming Damien's stepmother. A year later, Damien was in a car chase by Owen Decker and his friends and was t-boned by him. Owen was about to shoot Damien to kill him until he was stopped by the Cullens. However Damien was dying until Evan changes him into a vampire and joined the Cullens as part of their coven. Three years later, Luna and Lucien propose to each other and later got married making Lucien her son-in-law. The two of them went to college in Washington along with Sarah and Damien. During that, Sarah and Damien got married in the middle of their college years with Maureen having Sarah as her stepdaughter-in-law.

Four years later, Korrina attends high school with the Cullens and she gets strangled to death by Randy Fowler, who she once dated, until the Cullens stopped him and came to Korrina's aid. Evan changes Korrina when she was about to die and she becomes a vampire later getting married to Evan who became Maureen's son-in-law.

* * *

 **Physical appearance:**

Maureen has dark red hair and violet eyes, that trait being passed down to Luna, standing at five feet and four inches.

* * *

 **Personality and traits:**

According Luna, Maureen is the best doctor the hospital has. Maureen is a strong will woman as seen as she does her best to move forward after the lost of her husband. She is a kind person who is very welcoming to other people such as accepting Lucien into the family when he started dating Luna.

* * *

 **Relationships:**

Maureen is the second wife of Calvin Grant. She was previously married to Noland Snow. She is also the mother of Luna and Korrina Snow and stepmother of Damien Grant as well as the mother-in-law of Lucien Summers and Evan Black and the stepmother-in-law of Sarah Black.

 **Calvin Grant:**

Calvin Grant is Maureen's second husband.

The two of them work in the hospital in Minnesota where they met and fall in love with each other on Maureen's first day. Like Maureen, Calvin lost his spouse years ago. Even though they love each other, both felt concerned about how their kids will react if they date but find it hard to control their feelings for each other so they kept their relationship quiet until their kids got along with each other. However, the two were caught kissing by their kiss revealing the news to which the kids accept.

A year later, Calvin proposes to Maureen and the two later got married.

 **Luna Snow:**

Luna Snow is Maureen's oldest daughter.

Luna is close to her mother. She's always open to Maureen on anything, especially when she was being bullied by Patrick. When Maureen was offered a position at the hospital in Minnesota, her main reason for her and Luna is to start over their lives. She shows to care about Luna's safety when she was in danger from Skai as Luna shows worry when she was away.

When Maureen sees the change in Luna when meeting Lucien, she encourages Luna to give things a try with him. Seeing Luna with Lucien made Maureen happy as she welcomed Lucien with open arms. Luna was about to tell Maureen about the Cullens being vampires and the supernatural until on Luna's birthday, Evan imprints on Korrina and because of it, since the Cullens are the new Volturi, Maureen was brought into the supernatural stating it will take a lot of getting use to. Despite this, she supports Luna and Lucien's relationship, especially when they got married right after high school.

 **Lucien Summers:**

Lucien Summers is Maureen's son-in-law.

Maureen accepted Lucien seeing the effect he made on Luna who felt like an outsider her whole life and being insecure and welcomed him into her family. On Luna's birthday, Evan imprinted on Korrina bringing Maureen into the world of the supernatural. Luna states that Maureen is trying to get used to all of this meaning it's a lot for Maureen to handle.

After Luna graduated, Lucien proposed to Maureen making them engaged and later getting married making Maureen his mother-in-law.

 **Korrina Snow:**

Korrina Snow is Maureen's youngest daughter.

Not much is shown how close Korrina is to her mother but the two do care about each other very much. The two of them were unaware about the supernatural when Luna started dating Lucien until Evan imprinted on Korrina at Luna's birthday party thus being told by the Cullens about it since they are the new Volturi. Unlike her mother who was overwhelmed about being brought into the supernatural, Korrina was thrilled due to her love for them.

* * *

 **Appearances:**

 _Long Live Life_

* * *

 **We got Luna's father, her friends, Calvin who is Damien's father, Korrina's friend, then we go through a quick set of teachers and faculty which will be short, other students and the rest of the characters, and then other things Twilight related. Please review.**


	112. Noland Snow

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Twilight characters or anything Twilight related. All information belongs to Stephanie Meyer and the Twilight wiki website.**

* * *

 **Noland Snow**

* * *

 **Biological Info:**

 **Born:** 1999; Salem, Oregon

 **Died:** 2040

 **Physical description:**

 **Species:** Human

 **Gender:** Male

 **Height:** 6'0"

 **Hair color:** Dark brown

 **Eye color:** Hazel

 **Skin color:** Pale

 **Family info:**

 **Family members:**

Maureen Snow (wife)

Luna Snow (daughter)

Lucien Summers (son-in-law)

Korrina Snow (daughter)

Evan Black (son-in-law)

 **Affiliation:**

 **Occupation:** Software engineer

* * *

" _It's been a year since my father Noland passed away due to Leukemia. He died one week before my last birthday. He was funny, caring, loving, very good with software and has a great personality."_

Luna on Noland

 **Noland Snow** was a software engineer who was the husband of Maureen Snow and the father of Luna and Korrina Snow. He is also the father-in-law of Lucien Summers and Evan Black. He died of Leukemia.

* * *

 **Biography:**

 **Early life:**

Noland Snow was born in Salem, Washington growing up with his parents and three siblings. He graduates from college getting his degree in computer science as a software engineer. He later meets Maureen Lambert where they got married and have two daughters; Luna and Korrina Snow. In 2040, Noland dies of Leukemia a week before Luna's birthday.

 _ **Long Live Life**_

Noland makes his appearance on Luna's wedding day where he's happy to see Luna doing well since his passing.

* * *

 **Physical appearance:**

Noland has short dark brown hair and hazel eyes.

* * *

 **Relationships:**

Noland is the first husband of Maureen Snow and the father of Luna and Korrina Snow and the father-in-law of Lucien Summers and Evan Black.

* * *

 **Appearances:**

 _Long Live Life_

* * *

 **We got Damien's family next and then Luna, Damien and Korrina's friends. Please review.**


	113. Calvin Grant

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Twilight characters or anything Twilight related. All information belongs to Stephanie Meyer and the Twilight wiki website.**

* * *

 **Calvin Grant**

* * *

 **Biological Info:**

 **Born:** 1999, Minneapolis, Minnesota

 **Alias:** Dr. Grant

 **Physical description:**

 **Species:** Human

 **Gender:** Male

 **Height:** 6'1"

 **Hair color:** Chestnut brown

 **Eye color:** Light blue

 **Skin color:** Pale

 **Family info:**

 **Family members:**

Maureen Snow (wife)

Evelyn Grant (former wife) X

Damien Grant (son)

Sarah Black (daughter-in-law)

Luna Snow (stepdaughter)

Lucien Summers (stepson-in-law)

Korrina Snow (stepdaughter)

Evan Black (stepson-in-law)

 **Affiliation:**

 **Occupation:** Doctor

 **Loyalty:**

Olympic Coven

Black Pack

* * *

 _"Damien, let me explain something to you, it might be a bit more satisfying if you ask her out, out here."_

Calvin to Damien

 **Calvin Grant** is a doctor and the father of Damien Grant. He is the second husband of Maureen Snow and the stepfather of Luna and Korrina Snow as well as the father-in-law of Sarah Black and the stepfather-in-law of Lucien Summers and Evan Black. He was previously married to Evelyn Grant before she died in a car accident.

* * *

 **Biography:**

 **Early life:**

Calvin Grant was born in Minneapolis, Minnesota growing up being the middle child with two siblings and working parents. He goes to college studying to be a doctor and got his degree in medicine and works at a hospital. During his college years, he met Evelyn Grant developing a crush on her. He was afraid to tell her how he feels until winter break of their freshmen year Evelyn confesses her feelings for her and Calvin returns the feelings and the two having together since. They later get married and have a son Damien Grant. Five years later since Damien was born, Evelyn died in a car accident leaving Calvin to raise Damien himself.

 _ **Long Live Life**_

Calvin continues working at the hospital where he is joined by Carlisle Cullen and Maureen Snow, where they both fall for each other.

Calvin is present at the hospital where he checks up on Maureen's daughter Luna Snow where beaten by Brittany McKay for 'taking Lucien Summers' from her and locks Luna in a janitor's closet until she was found by Lucien. Calvin and Damien were seen being invited to dinner with Maureen, Luna and Korrina Snow.

When Luna, Lucien and Damien, Calvin's son, come home to Luna's house, they come in to see Maureen and Calvin kissing. The two of them revealed to their kids that he and Maureen have been dating a week since Maureen started working at the hospital and didn't want to say anything until their kids got along which they already has and the kids accepted their relationship. Calvin also hears that Damien not only finally got together with Sarah Black who he's been crushing on, but her family are vampires and Calvin learns about the supernatural since Damien knows and because the Cullens are the new Volturi.

One day when Luna was home alone, she was attacked by a half-human half-vampire hybrid named Skai who was Lucien's best friend and has come for revenge on him by killing Luna so that Lucien can suffer the same way he has for losing Kourtney Collier, a human Skai has feelings for, and then kill Lucien. He's been using a sword known as IL Mietitore Capacità to create an army of metal vampires with gifts, dead and alive at his control. Feeling that Calvin and Damien are in danger since they now know about the supernatural and being linked with the Snow family, the Cullens sent Calvin, Damien, Maureen and Korrina to the Red Lake reservation where they stay the Walkers while being protected by the Black pack while the Cullens try to stop Skai after sending Lucien and Luna away with Sarah and Evan. Thankfully in the end, Skai and the IL Mietitore Capacità have been destroyed by the Cullens however Luna was badly injured and was about to die until Lucien changed her into a vampire after being granted permission from Evan as the Alpha of the pack.

A few months later, Calvin marries Maureen becoming the stepfather to Luna and Korrina. A year later, Damien was in a car chase by Owen Decker and his friends and was t-boned by him. Owen was about to shoot Damien to kill him until he was stopped by the Cullens. However Damien was dying until Evan changes him into a vampire and joined the Cullens as part of their coven. Three years later, Luna and Lucien propose to each other and later got married with Lucien becoming Calvin's stepson-in-law. The two of them went to college in Washington along with Sarah and Damien. During that, Sarah and Damien got married in the middle of their college years with Calvin as her father-in-law.

Four years later, Korrina attends high school with the Cullens and she gets strangled to death by Randy Fowler, who she once dated, until the Cullens stopped him and came to Korrina's aid. Evan changes Korrina when she was about to die and she becomes a vampire later getting married to Evan who became Calvin's stepson-in-law.

* * *

 **Physical appearance:**

Calvin has short straight chestnut hair which was passed over to Damien, with light blue eyes standing at six feet and an inch.

* * *

 **Personality and traits:**

Calvin is known to be a wise person as he is shown to be giving advice to Damien to encourage him to tell Sarah how he feels about her. He is also appears to be funny and is caring to the people he cares about including his family.

* * *

 **Relationships:**

Calvin is the second husband of Maureen Snow. He was previously married to Evelyn Grant. He is the father of Damien Grant and the stepfather of Luna and Korrina Snow as well as the father-in-law of Sarah Black and the stepfather-in-law of Lucien Summers and Evan Black.

* * *

 **Maureen Snow:**

Maureen Snow is Calvin's second wife.

The two of them work in the hospital in Minnesota where they met and fall in love with each other on Maureen's first day. Like Maureen, Calvin lost his spouse years ago. Even though they love each other, both felt concerned about how their kids will react if they date but find it hard to control their feelings for each other so they kept their relationship quiet until their kids got along with each other. However, the two were caught kissing by their kiss revealing the news to which the kids accept.

A year later, Calvin proposes to Maureen and the two later got married.

 **Damien Grant:**

Damien Grant is Calvin's son.

Damien's relationship with his father shows how close they are since his mother's passing. Calvin is aware about Damien's crush on Sarah and always tries to give him the courage to talk to her. Seeing him now able to become Sarah's friends made Calvin happy stating 'it's about time.' Both Damien and Calvin then learned about the supernatural since Sarah revealed about imprinting on Damien and the Cullens being the new Volturi adjusting the laws to tell family members about it. Damien then finds out that Calvin is dating Luna's mom Maureen and accepted it seeing how happy Calvin is with her.

Damien has inherited Calvin's chestnut hair along with his reaction to hearing about the supernatural and what the Cullens are.

* * *

 **Appearances:**

 _Long Live Life_

* * *

 **I will post Damien's mom in a few minutes and then for those reading Year Of The Vampire, I will be working on the next chapter there. Also, I can tell that my guide had a lot of errors. My wiki will look better with no errors I hope. Please review.**


	114. Evelyn Grant

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Twilight characters or anything Twilight related. All information belongs to Stephanie Meyer and the Twilight wiki website.**

* * *

 **Evelyn Grant**

* * *

 **Biological Info:**

 **Born:** 1999; Minneapolis, Minnesota

 **Died:** 2030

 **Physical description:**

 **Species:** Human

 **Gender:** Female

 **Height:** 5'4"

 **Hair color:** Black with brown highlights

 **Eye color:** Green

 **Skin color:** Tanned

 **Family info:**

 **Family members:**

Calvin Grant (husband)

Damien Grant (son)

Sarah Black (daughter-in-law)

 **Affiliation:**

 **Occupation:** Dental hygienist

* * *

" _Man, mom always gives me good advice. And tonight she has done it again. The question is though could she be right about this one?"_

Damien on Evelyn

 **Evelyn Grant** was a dental hygienist who was the wife of Calvin Grant and the mother of Damien Grant. She is also the mother-in-law of Sarah Black. Evelyn died in a car accident when Damien was a kid.

* * *

 **Biography:**

 **Early life:**

Evelyn Grant was born in Minneapolis, Minnesota as the oldest daughter with a toddler for a brother when she was in high school. She went to college to get her degree as a dental hygienist. During her college years, Evelyn meets Calvin Grant developing a crush on him however, she was too shy to let out her feelings to him. During winter break of their freshmen year, Evelyn confesses her feelings to Calvin and he returns the feelings. The two of them have been together since. They later get married and have a son Damien Grant who Evelyn adores deeply. Five years later since Damien was born, Evelyn died in a tragic car accident leaving Calvin to raise their son alone.

 _ **Long Live Life**_

According to Damien, Evelyn appears in Damien's dreams a lot whenever he struggles to move on since her passing but mostly about Damien's crush on Sarah Black. Evelyn appears in Damien's latest dream when Damien was suffering a heartbreak believing Sarah was only using him as a joke when she actually notices him for the first time only because of a rumor caused by Owen Decker. Evelyn encourages Damien to talk to Sarah to see if it's true. She says goodbye to Damien as she goes over to Calvin's dreams.

* * *

 **Physical appearances:**

Evelyn has long black hair with brown highlights that waves softly without the wind. She has green eyes that were passed over to Damien with an oval shape face and has tanned skin with an elegant slim body.

* * *

 **Relationships:**

Evelyn Grant is the first wife of Calvin Grant and the mother of Damien Grant as well as the mother-in-law of Sarah Black.

* * *

 **Appearances:**

 _Long Live Life_

* * *

 **Please review while I take a bit of a break on this guide moving to my other projects.**


	115. Kiani Violet

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Twilight characters or anything Twilight related. All information belongs to Stephanie Meyer and the Twilight wiki website.**

* * *

 **Kiani Farrah Violet**

* * *

 **Biological Info:**

 **Born:** 2025; Minneapolis, Minnesota

 **Physical description:**

 **Species:** Human

 **Gender:** Female

 **Height:** 5'3"

 **Hair color:** Plum dark

 **Eye color:** Blue

 **Skin color:** Pale

 **Affiliation:**

 **Occupation:** Graduate at Lakeville South High School

* * *

 _"How did it happen between you and him?"_

Kiani to Luna

 **Kiani Farrah Violet** is a friend of Luna Snow at Lakeville South High School and plays a minor role in Long Live Life.

* * *

 **Biography:**

 **Early life:**

Kiani Violet was born in Minneapolis, Minnesota and lives with her mother and younger brother while her father is in the military.

 _ **Long Live Life**_

Kiani attended Lakeville South High School where she became friends with Piper Trakel and Leonard Risk. She makes an appearance where she introduces herself to Luna Snow seeing her dating Lucien Summers since then becoming her friend.

Kiana was called by Damien Grant to find Luna in the bathroom. She and Piper found her hearing that Luna saw the new student Patrick Devine who is the one who picked on Luna since they were kids. Kiani and her friends tried to be discreet hiding Luna in class until their teacher gave them away.

At the end of the story, Kiani graduates high school where she plans to go to college to study neurobiology.

* * *

 **Physical appearance:**

Kiani is five foot and and three inches with long plum dark hair and blue eyes.

* * *

 **Personality and traits:**

Kiani is shown to be a very friendly person and very loyal to her friends.

* * *

 **Relationships:**

Kiani has a younger brother and is the only daughter.

* * *

 **Appearances:**

 _Long Live Life_

* * *

 **Hey guys, we are nearly down with all the friends of the Cullen family. Meanwhile the wiki website is still in process but I'm juggling my life here. Please review.**


	116. Piper Trakel

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Twilight characters or anything Twilight related. All information belongs to Stephanie Meyer and the Twilight wiki website.**

* * *

 **Piper Alexa Trakel**

* * *

 **Biological Info:**

 **Born:** 2025; Minneapolis, Minnesota

 **Physical description:**

 **Species:** Human

 **Gender:** Female

 **Height:** 5'0"

 **Hair color:** Mahogany dark

 **Eye color:** Grey

 **Skin color:** Pale

 **Affiliation:**

 **Occupation:** Graduate at Lakeville South High School

* * *

 _"So, are you and Lucien, you know, an item?"_

Piper to Luna

 **Piper Alexa Trakel** is a friend of Luna Snow at Lakeville South High School and plays a minor role in Long Live Life.

* * *

 **Biography:**

 **Early life:**

Piper Trakel was born in Minneapolis, Minnesota living with her parents and older brother who she doesn't get along with very well.

 _ **Long Live Life**_

Piper attended Lakeville South High School where she became friends with Kiani Violet and Leonard Risk. She makes an appearance where she introduces herself to Luna Snow seeing her dating Lucien Summers since then becoming her friend.

Piper goes with Kiani to find Luna after being informed by Damien Grant of what happened to her. She and Kiani found her hearing that Luna saw the new student Patrick Devine who is the one who picked on Luna since they were kids. Piper and her friends tried to be discreet hiding Luna in class until their teacher gave them away.

At the end of the story, Piper graduates high school where she plans to go to college to study microbiology.

* * *

 **Physical appearance:**

Piper has long mahogany dark hair with grey eyes standing at five feet.

* * *

 **Personality and traits:**

Piper has a bad attitude towards her brother but is more friendly to her friends.

* * *

 **Relationships:**

Piper is the youngest daughter having an older brother.

* * *

 **Appearances:**

 _Long Live Life_

* * *

 **More of Luna's friends coming up soon.**


	117. Leonard Risk

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Twilight characters or anything Twilight related. All information belongs to Stephanie Meyer and the Twilight wiki website.**

* * *

 **Leonard Jackson Risk**

* * *

 **Biological Info:**

 **Born:** 2025; Minneapolis, Minnesota

 **Physical description:**

 **Species:** Human

 **Gender:** Male

 **Height:** 5'8"

 **Hair color:** Light brown

 **Eye color:** Brown

 **Skin color:** Pale

 **Affiliation:**

 **Occupation:** Graduate at Lakeville South High School

* * *

 _"Thanks for introducing me."_

Leonard

 **Leonard Jackson Risk** is a friend of Luna Snow at Lakeville South High School and plays a minor role in Long Live Life.

* * *

 **Biography:**

 **Early life:**

Leonard Risk was born in Trenton, New Jersey before he and his family moved to Minneapolis, Minnesota. He grew up in an academic family where his parents and older siblings are highly successful.

 _ **Long Live Life**_

Leonard attended Lakeville South High School where he became friends with Kiani Violet and Piper Trakel. He makes an appearance where he introduces himself to Luna Snow seeing her dating Lucien Summers since then becoming her friend.

Leonard hears that Luna saw the new student Patrick Devine who is the one who picked on Luna since they were kids. Leonard and his friends tried to be discreet hiding Luna in class until their teacher gave them away.

At the end of the story, Leonard graduates high school where he plans to go to college to study physics.

* * *

 **Physical appearance:**

Leonard has light curly brown hair with brown eyes standing at five feet and eight inches.

* * *

 **Personality and traits:**

Leonard is shown to be a friendly person who cares about his friends.

* * *

 **Relationships:**

Leonard is the youngest of the siblings.

* * *

 **Appearances:**

 _Long Live Life_

* * *

 **Now we go to the two people that gave Luna a hard time but turned over a new leaf. Please review.**


	118. Brittany McKay

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Twilight characters or anything Twilight related. All information belongs to Stephanie Meyer and the Twilight wiki website.**

* * *

 **Brittany Julia McKay**

* * *

 **Biological Info:**

 **Born:** 2026; Carson City, Nevada

 **Alias:** Brittany Bitch (by Lucien Summers)

 **Physical description:**

 **Species:** Human

 **Gender:** Female

 **Height:** 5'4"

 **Hair color:** Auburn

 **Eye color:** Green

 **Skin color:** Pale

 **Affiliation:**

 **Occupation:** Graduate at Lakeville South High School

* * *

 _"Wow, then I guess that I'm the first."_

Lucien to Brittany

 **Brittany Julia McKay** is a student at Lakeville South High School who torments Luna Snow until they graduated thus ending the rift between them as she is dating Luna's former tormentor Patrick Devine.

* * *

 **Early life:**

 **Biography:**

Brittany McKay was born in Carson City, Nevada and is an only child. Her parents work with Star 101.5. Because of it, Brittany gets free access to meet famous artist thus making her to believe she's famous as boasted to her schoolmates.

 _ **Long Live Life**_

Brittany attends Lakeville South High School where she torments many students there while dating the hottest guy out there. She even had eyes on the Cullen men. When Luna Snow transferred her to the school, Brittany lets her know who she is and bragging to her how "popular" she is causing Luna her best to stay away from Brittany as much as possible. However, when Lucien Summers shows interest in Luna, Brittany tries to get his attention but fails threatening to make Luna's life miserable. She does so with her friends by kidnapping Luna in the bathroom beating her up then locking her up in the janitor's closet. However, Alice Cullen saw it and told Evan Black , Edward Cullen and Lucien Summers and they got Luna out and took her to the hospital where Carlisle took care of her and Brittany was suspended after Luna reported her about it.

Brittany returned where she met up with Luna and Damien Grant. While she still holds a grudge against Luna, Brittany lets her continue dating Lucien, leaving her alone as she had eyes on the new student, Patrick Devine who has bullied Luna when they were kids.

Brittany was last seen graduating as she plans to study dramatic arts. She also has been dating Patrick and attended Luna and Lucien's wedding.

* * *

 **Physical appearance:**

Brittany has auburn hair in curls with green eyes standing at five feet and four inches. She dresses to make herself look like she's a celebrity as well since her family works at Star 101.5.

* * *

 **Personality and traits:**

Brittany was known to be self centered and a show off due to her family working at Star 101.5. She doesn't take no for an answer as seen when Lucien turned her down. By the end of the story however, she seems to be more friendly changing her ways

* * *

 **Relationships:**

Brittany is an only child.

 **Patrick Devine:**

Patrick Devine is Brittany's boyfriend she dated at the end of Long Live Life.

Brittany was interested in Patrick when he came into the school but when he came on to Luna, Brittany snapped at her for getting his attention not listening to the fact that Patrick was Luna's tormentor when they were kids.

However, after hearing Patrick's reason for bullying Luna and deciding to be just friends, Patrick asks Brittany out and the two have been a couple since. They went together to Luna and Lucien's wedding.

 **Luna Snow:**

" _Luna, you look… really beautiful."_

Brittany to Luna

Luna Snow is Brittany's classmate in Lakeville South High School.

The two of them first met when they have gym together where Luna feels intimidated by her. Brittany is known to have affections for Lucien however he doesn't return any feelings for her. When Lucien shows interest in Luna, Brittany was upset and blames Luna for his feelings to her. She and her friends kidnapped Luna and beat her up and later locking her in a closet until she was found by Lucien. Because of it, Brittany was suspended. She returned afterwards and still doesn't see Luna and Lucien as a couple until Patrick, Luna's old tormentor, comes to their school and takes an interest in him instead. After knowing Patrick is in love with Luna and she says they can be just friends, Patrick dates Brittany and she and Luna called it truce.

In the epilogue of Long Live Life, Luna marries Lucien and invited Brittany to her wedding where she gave the couple their best wishes.

 **Lucien Summers:**

 _"FYI, Brittany and I are not will we ever be a thing."_

Lucien on Brittany

Lucien Summers is Brittany's classmate in Lakeville South High School.

Brittany had an infatuation for Lucien which he turns down since he had no feelings for her. She continues to approach him in many ways until she gets upset seeing Lucien with Luna. She kidnaps Luna beating her up and locks her in the janitor closet until Lucien saves her resulting in Brittany to be suspended. Brittany later gave up on Lucien having eyes on Luna's former tormentor Patrick.

She and Lucien on now on a mutual friendship as seen when she came to his and Luna's wedding.

* * *

 **Appearances:**

 _Long Live Life_

* * *

 **Got like two more of the coven's friends coming soon. Please review.**


	119. Patrick Devine

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Twilight characters or anything Twilight related. All information belongs to Stephanie Meyer and the Twilight wiki website.**

* * *

 **Patrick Sheldon Devine**

* * *

 **Biological Info:**

 **Born:** 2025; Portland, Oregon

 **Physical description:**

 **Species:** Human

 **Gender:** Male

 **Height:** 6'2"

 **Hair color:** Coffee brown

 **Eye color:** Light blue

 **Skin color:** Pale

 **Affiliation:**

 **Occupation:** Graduate at Lakeville South High School

* * *

 _"This isn't how I wanted to do this. I didn't know how else I can do this. But now it's too late."_

Patrick

 **Patrick Sheldon Devine** is a student at Lakeville South High School who was Luna Snow's tormentor only because he wanted to get her attention since he was in love with her only for Luna to fall in love with Lucien Summers causing Patrick to fight Lucien for Luna's love until he gives up when Luna chooses Lucien over him and she and Patrick became friends.

* * *

 **Biography:**

 **Early life:**

Patrick Devine was born in Portland, Oregon. His parents divorced when he was a toddler but maintained a healthy relationship where Patrick stays with his mother but visits his father during the summer. His mother works at a hospital as a doctor. His mother works with Maureen Snow where her daughter goes to the same school as Patrick who falls in love with. However, Patrick was too shy to speak to Luna so he thought to get her attention, he begins picking on Luna and makes everyone do the same so that no boy can have Luna. The action causes hurt and pain to Luna causing her mother to tell on Patrick's mother where she tells Patrick to do it different but he didn't listen because he couldn't do it so he continues to bully Luna since.

 _ **Long Live Life**_

Patrick continues bullying Luna even up until high school when Luna's family moved to Minnesota when Maureen was offered a new position and mainly because Luna had a enough. The move causes people to blame Patrick only because there was no one to pick on but it devastated Patrick to see Luna go away.

After months of not seeing Luna, Patrick convinces his mother to move to Minnesota where she was luckily found a position at the same hospital Maureen works and finds Luna at Lakeville South School only to have found out that Luna is dating Lucien which hurts Patrick. He confesses to Luna the reason for his actions telling Luna to pick him over Lucien causing Luna to faint when she secretly had feelings for him before Lucien. His actions causes Patrick to get in trouble where he was switched out of classes with Luna and to be nowhere near her ordered by Lucien. When Luna tells Patrick that she loves Lucien and remains with him, Patrick was sad but remains happy for Luna as the two of them became friends. He soon starts dating Brittany McKay.

Patrick is last seen graduating where he plans to study sociology and attended Luna and Lucien's wedding.

* * *

 **Physical appearance:**

Patrick appears to be attractive having coffee brown hair in a comb over haircut and light blue eyes standing at six feet and two inches.

* * *

 **Personality and traits:**

Patrick was known to be a bully as he picks on Luna but the truth is that he was shy to tell her how he feels. That truth shows that he is a nice person and respects people as well accepting their choices as seen when he accepts Luna and Lucien's relationship.

* * *

 **Relationships:**

Patrick is an only child.

 **Brittany McKay:**

Brittany McKay is Patrick's girlfriend he dated at the end of Long Live Life.

Brittany was interested in Patrick when he came into the school but when he came on to Luna, Brittany snapped at her for getting his attention not listening to the fact that Patrick was Luna's tormentor when they were kids.

However, after hearing Patrick's reason for bullying Luna and deciding to be just friends, Patrick asks Brittany out and the two have been a couple since. They went together to Luna and Lucien's wedding.

 **Luna Snow:**

" _I'm not gonna lie to you Luna, I still wish you and I could've had something together. B-But you know what uh I-I'm glad things worked out between you and me because you and I are friends and we will always be friends to the end."_

Patrick to Luna

Luna Snow is Patrick's classmate who he once tormented when they were kids.

The two have known each other when they were kids in Portland. Their moms work together at the hospital. Patrick had a crush on Luna but because he was too shy to tell her that, he starts bullying Luna as a way to get her attention causing Luna pain and humiliation and continues doing so up to high school. Maureen was then offered to work in Minnesota causing her family to move there leaving Patrick devastated since he never got the chance to tell Luna how he feels. He convinces his mom to move to Minnesota and finds Luna at her new school only to see that she is now with Lucien. This causes Patrick to feel rejected as he confesses to Luna the reason why he bullied her and his feelings causing Luna to faint when she admitted she once had a crush on him.

After Skai's downfall and Luna becoming a vampire, Luna says that she and Patrick should be friends only. Even though Patrick was hurt of Luna's choice of Lucien over him, he accepts it and the two became friends.

In the epilogue, Luna marries Lucien and she invited Patrick to their wedding where Patrick gave his wishes to them.

 **Lucien Summers:**

Lucien Summers is Patrick's classmate who is a rival-turned-companion.

Luna was picked on by Patrick back in Portland resulting her to be a loner and having doubts about herself until Lucien came. Hearing this made Lucien upset wishing to kill Patrick. Patrick came to Minnesota to relive the moments with Luna until Lucien came. Hearing that Luna is now with Lucien hurts Patrick since the reason why he bullying Luna is because he's in love with her becoming Lucien's rival for her love.

When Luna tells Patrick that she chose Lucien, Patrick accepts it and both he and Lucien stop hating each other. Although Lucien and Patrick are friendly to each other, they aren't technically friends. Patrick did attend Lucien and Luna's wedding and gave his words of best wishes to them.

* * *

 **Appearances:**

 _Long Live Life_

* * *

 **Two more friends to go. Please review.**


	120. Kourtney Collier

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Twilight characters or anything Twilight related. All information belongs to Stephanie Meyer and the Twilight wiki website.**

* * *

 **Kourtney Jean Collier**

* * *

 **Biological Info:**

 **Born:** January 16th 2020; Helena, Montana

 **Died:** March 23rd 2035 (by Skai and Lucien Summers)

 **Physical description:**

 **Species:** Human

 **Gender:** Female

 **Height:** 5'2"

 **Hair color:** Balayage

 **Eye color:** Blue

 **Skin color:** Pale

* * *

" _Losing Kourtney was not only that I lost my first friend when I started school, it was also the fact that I lost everything."_

Lucien on Kourtney

 **Kourtney Jean Collier** was Lucien Summer's friend and Skai's love interest who was killed by the both of them and is the object that is feuded between the two that tore their friendship apart. Kourtney's death causes Skai to seek revenge on Lucien and the Cullens.

* * *

 **Biography:**

 **Early life:**

Kourtney Collier was born in Helena, Montana who lives with her parents and has three siblings; two sisters, one older and one younger and a older brother. Kourtney always felt like the odd one in the family as her siblings all have special talents; her older brother in sports, her older sister in dancing and her youngest sister in gymnastics while Kourtney thinks being talented in academics isn't really a talent. She never really felt close to her family because of her talents even though her parents express their love to her.

Kourtney was in school one day when the Cullens transfer to her school. She meets Lucien Summers and the two of them have become close friends as well as the Cullens welcome her into the family making Kourtney feel special to be a part of it. There, Kourtney developed a crush on Lucien. One day, Lucien and Kourtney were taking a shortcut in the alleyway after the movies until they bumped into a group of thugs and were attacked until they were saved by Skai. Kourtney then finds out that Lucien and Cullens are vampires after overhearing a conversation between Skai and Lucien. She kept the existence of vampires a secret but it made it difficult for Kourtney when her family ask her suspicious questions. Lucien then comes to her when he had an argument with his family about Skai saying he should not be trusted having an idea since the Cullens are the new Volturi and wanting their power to make a difference to the world. When Skai joins them and admits to Lucien of his plans, Kourtney side with Skai, who falls for her causing Lucien to feel betrayed and alone. Kourtney assists Skai by driving a car where they ambushed Lucien who is found by Lucas Stone and Skai successfully uses his gift to absorb Lucas's and he and Kourtney took off. Kourtney watches Skai uses Lucas's power when they were found by Lucien. A heated argument ignites between the Skai and Lucien leading the two into a fight as Kourtney begs them to stop. Skai was about to shoot an aura sphere at Lucien where he redirected his aim the other way but hits Kourtney sending her flying until she hit a cliff wall and dies. The Cullens attended her funeral. Her death affected Skai and Lucien; Skai seeking revenge on Lucien and Lucien for losing his friend and causing all of this.

 _ **Long Live Life**_

Kourtney was the subject of Skai's revenge. She was mentioned by Lucien telling Luna about her and in a flashback to how Kourtney died.

* * *

 **Physical appearance:**

Kourtney had balayage hair and blue eyes with a sweet face and a nice smile.

* * *

 **Relationships:**

Kourtney has three siblings.

 **Lucien Summers:**

" _Things have never been the same for me since Kourtney died. If I have done things so differently, maybe I would've done something to prevent Kourtney's death."_

Lucien on Kourtney

Lucien Summers was Kourtney's friend.

Lucien met Kourtney on his first day of school. Since then, the two became close friends however, Kourtney didn't know about the supernatural until Skai came. When Lucien refuses to believe his family about Skai's intention hearing they are the new Volturi, Lucien stayed at Kourtney's house until Skai came admitting the truth. Hearing about Skai's idea, Kourtney agrees with him causing Lucien to be hurt and betrayed.

Kourtney then assisted Skai on ambushing Lucien and Lucas with Skai taking Lucas's gift. Lucien finds her and Skai and a fight ignited between Lucien and Skai until Skai shot an aura sphere redirected by Lucien hitting Kourtney causing her death when she hit the mountain wall.

The death of Kourtney affected Lucien deeply causing him to go into depression before Luna came. Even though he was happy to be with Luna, Lucien is still sad to have loss Kourtney as it haunted him since that day.

 **Skai:**

Skai was a half human half vampire hybrid who was in love with Kourtney.

They first met when Kourtney and Lucien were in trouble and Skai helped them. Kourtney didn't know about the supernatural until she overheard Skai and Lucien of Skai's idea. Although Kourtney never had any romantic feelings for Skai, she sided with him on his idea to expand the vampire world making Skai pleased. She assisted him on taking Lucas's gift when he came to find Lucien after Lucien felt betrayed of Skai and Kourtney. During a fight between Skai and Lucien, Skai shot an aura sphere redirected by Lucien causing it to hit Kourtney leading her to an immediate kill.

Kourtney's death affected Skai deeply leaving him a wreck. He kept Kourtney's bow tie as a reminder of her since her death. Due to it, he vowed to avenge her by killing Lucien.

* * *

 **Appearances:**

 _Long Live Life_

* * *

 **Just one more friend. Please review.**


	121. Justina Dizon

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Twilight characters or anything Twilight related. All information belongs to Stephanie Meyer and the Twilight wiki website.**

* * *

 **Justina Dizon**

* * *

 **Biological Info:**

 **Born:** 2033; Minneapolis, Minnesota

 **Physical description:**

 **Species:** Human

 **Gender:** Female

 **Height:** 5'1"

 **Hair color:** Black

 **Eye color:** Brown

 **Skin color:** Pale

 **Affiliation:**

 **Occupation:** High school student

* * *

 _"Well_ you _are just jealous to the fact that I discovered something that you didn't, mummies and zombies are the exact same thing."_

Justina to Korrina

 **Justina Dizon** is Korrina Snow's best friend who played a minor role in the outtake of Long Live Life.

* * *

 **Biography:**

 **Early life:**

Justina Dizon was born in Minneapolis, Minnesota and is the youngest daughter. Her brother already graduated college.

 _ **Long Live Life**_

Justina attended high school with Korrina Snow who she is good friends with. Justina is seen helping Korrina getting ready with her movie date with Randy Fowler. When Korrina tells her that Evan Black was acting weird about the news, Justina believes that Evan is jealous which Korrina doesn't believe.

Justina is last seen having a conversation with Korrina and some members of the Cullen family where she believes that mummies and zombies are the same thing.

* * *

 **Physical appearance:**

Justina has long black hair which she puts in a ponytail with brown eyes standing at five feet and an inch.

* * *

 **Relationships:**

Justina has an older brother.

 **Korrina Snow:**

" _Sorry Justina, but I discovered something before you did if you were ever brought into it."_

Korrina to Justina

Korrina Snow is Justina's friend.

The two are good friends throughout the school years and are close. Justina always thinks Korrina is lucky to be friends with the Cullens even though Korrina, to her, is lucky to be friends of the supernatural. Most of the times, Justina thinks she discovers something first before Korrina making her more special which Korrina and the Cullens shut her down of her ridiculous yet hilarious attempts.

* * *

 **That's all of the coven's friends and families. Now we go to all the teachers and staff at their schools which won't be long chapters. Please review.**


	122. Allen Thomas

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Twilight characters or anything Twilight related. All information belongs to Stephanie Meyer and the Twilight wiki website.**

* * *

 **Allen Thomas**

* * *

 **Physical description:**

 **Species:** Human

 **Gender:** Female

 **Height:** 5'5"

 **Hair color:** Black

 **Skin color:** Tan

 **Affiliation:**

 **Occupation:** Security hall monitor and basketball coach at Timberline High School

* * *

 _"Allen may be a faculty at this school but to us he's more like a student to us since he interacts with us well. He's like a version of Kevin Hart personally and physically but on duty he's goes all serious mode like Ice Cube. He's the coolest guy I know."_

Lucas on Allen

 **Allen Thomas** is the security hall monitor and basketball coach at Timberline High School.

* * *

 **Biography:**

 **Early life:**

Allen once played in the NBA despite his height but soon retired where he was offered to coach basketball at Timberline High School as well as being the security hall monitor.

 _ **Forever Together**_

Allen first appeared stopping Justin Knox from beating up Lucas Stone and checked to be sure if Lucas is okay before sending Justin to the office.

He appears again when he saw Lucas and his friends assisting some of the students who were pranked by students at Thurston High School.

Allen was last seen breaking up a fight and was surprised to see it was Lucas and Matt Carson and questions them to be sure that they were fighting each other.

* * *

 **Physical appearance:**

Allen is short for his age being five feet and five inches with black short hair where he is described to look like Kevin Hart.

* * *

 **Personality and traits:**

Allen loves to interact with his students and is very funny but when he does his job, he is dead serious like Ice Cube.

* * *

 **Appearances:**

 _Forever Together_

* * *

 **So I'm starting off with the teachers and staff from the prequel and then the rest in order. Please review.**


	123. Coach Radcliffe

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Twilight characters or anything Twilight related. All information belongs to Stephanie Meyer and the Twilight wiki website.**

* * *

 **Coach Radcliffe**

* * *

 **Physical description:**

 **Species:** Human

 **Gender:** Female

 **Affiliation:**

 **Occupation:** Swim coach at Timberline High School

* * *

 **Coach Radcliffe** is Lucas's swim coach at Timberline High School.

* * *

 **Biography:**

 _ **Forever Together**_

Coach Radcliffe first appeared where she stops Justin Knox from picking on Lucas Stone. She appears again where she is coaching the final home swim meet where her team won and honoring the seniors of their last night, Lucas included.

* * *

 **Appearances:**

 _Forever Together_

* * *

 **Please review.**


	124. Dave Lehnis

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Twilight characters or anything Twilight related. All information belongs to Stephanie Meyer and the Twilight wiki website.**

* * *

 **Dave Lehnis**

* * *

 **Physical description:**

 **Species:** Human

 **Gender:** Male

 **Affiliation:**

 **Occupation:** Principal of Timberline High School

* * *

 **Dave Lehnis** is the principal of Timberline High School.

* * *

 **Biography:**

 _ **Forever Together**_

He first appears when Timberline and Thurston High School started a prank war. Not taking any of this nonsense and to avoid students getting hurt, he talks it out with Thurston's principal. However when Thurston pulled a prank that involves kidnapping the school mascot and sabotage Timberline's cheer, Dave was mad at the Thurston's principal when he thought they called it off.

He appeared again when Lucas is in trouble for hitting Rider Sanders and is about to punish him until Emmanuel Garcia showed evidence that the reason why Lucas hit Rider was because he was hitting on Hannah and used his authority of power to take advantage on others. Therefore, Dave fired Rider and only suspended Lucas for one day.

He is last seen handing out diplomas during graduations.

* * *

 **Appearances:**

 _Forever Together_

* * *

 **Please review.**


	125. Mr Fulton

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Twilight characters or anything Twilight related. All information belongs to Stephanie Meyer and the Twilight wiki website.**

* * *

 **Mr. Fulton**

* * *

 **Physical description:**

 **Species:** Human

 **Gender:** Male

 **Affiliation:**

 **Occupation:** Principal of Port Angeles High School

* * *

 **Mr. Fulton** is the principal of Port Angeles High School.

* * *

 **Biography:**

Mr. Fulton appears when Bella called him bringing him over to where Krystal was beaten up by Miley and her friends. After questioning, he suspended Miley from school.

He appears again where he gave Krystal the bad news that her father died and that she has to move to New York and live with her godmother since Krystal has no other family member but the Cullen allowed Krystal to stay with them and be her guardians.

He was last seen handing out diplomas at graduation.

* * *

 **Appearances:**

 _The Other Half_

 _A Reason To Smile_

* * *

 **Please review.**


	126. Gilbert Bitters

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Twilight characters or anything Twilight related. All information belongs to Stephanie Meyer and the Twilight wiki website.**

* * *

 **Gilbert Bitters**

* * *

 **Biological Info:**

 **Born:** 1970s; Forks, Washington

 **Alias:** Mr. Bitters

 **Physical description:**

 **Species:** Human

 **Gender:** Male

 **Height:** 6'0"

 **Hair color:** Light brown

 **Eye color** : Grey

 **Skin color:** Pale

 **Affiliation:**

 **Occupation:** Principal of North Central High School

 **Loyalty:** The Big Five

* * *

 _"Mr. Bitters is a bit… bias to his students."_

Elena on Gilbert

 **Gilbert Bitters** is the principal of North Central high School who influences students to go ahead and mistreat those below them to how they please. He was fired however by the Superintendent Ted Turner when he was found out showing records of bullying that Gilbert kept hidden and failed to report along with using an unauthorized procedure policy, favoritism and using the money mostly for himself.

* * *

 **Biography:**

 **Early life:**

Gilbert Bitters was once a popular student at his school where he is the big man on campus mistreating other students below him. He soon becomes principal of North Central High School where he is reliving those times by influencing students to mistreat those below them to how they pleased. He's also been accepting huge money from the rich that pay for the school mostly from Orion Stern's family since they own the internationals. Gilbert only uses the money on "important" activities and events such as football and men's basketball and the rest for himself.

 _ **Have A Purpose**_

Gilbert first appears when Orion was down after fighting with Jalen Long. Even though Jalen didn't do anything when Orion started it when he saw the whole thing, Gilbert sends Jalen to his office and was about to punish him until E.D. Pennington stops him reminding that her husband Asher Pennington will make matters into his own hands if Gilbert punishes Jalen thus making Gilbert let Jalen leave with a warning.

He was later seen at the big basketball where they win against their big rivals but not by Orion and instead Bryce Summers who gets put down for being homeschooled until now. Bryce and Orion later get into a fight and Gilbert was about to punish Bryce not caring that Orion punched Lucina Stewart but the whole school were against him and Orion was kick off the team.

Gilbert appears again where The Big Five and the Cullens were having an argument and he sides with The Big Five even though they were harassing the Cullens, and were about to give the Cullens detention when Bryce used his charm to persuade the principal out of trouble.

He attends prom as a chaperone where he sits back and watches when Orion summons the police force arresting the Cullens who are in league of Jalen's crime and suspecting them to be different seeing that they have graduated numerous times. However, E.D. and her husband steps in and she revealed herself to be Elena, Jalen's foster sister who everyone believed Jalen tried to rape when really it was their foster dad who tried to rape Elena and Jalen beat him to save her but ran away when their foster mom called the cops on him. Because of it, Elena proved Jalen's innocence while also exposing Orion that he blackmailed Jalen to break up Bryce and Lucina's relationship so that he may go to prom with her causing Bryce to punch Orion and Gilbert steps and expels Bryce, Jalen and the Cullens only the superintendent Ted Turner was called for the commotion also is furious with Gilbert with student reports that Gilbert fails to take action and Gilbert was escorted out of prom by the police.

Gilbert was then fired not only for showing favoritism but for using an unauthorized procedure policy where teachers have to report the incident to Gilbert where he and only he can make the decision therefore letting students get away with mistreatment. Gilbert is also given a huge fine for it thus selling everything he use the money for and giving up his home ending him broke where he moved in with his mother and couldn't get a job because of his behavior.

* * *

 **Physical appearance:**

Gilbert has light brown hair and is in his fifties where he is described to look like Donald Trump.

* * *

 **Personality and traits:**

Gilbert goes for the status quo and is a bad influence telling students to mistreat those below them to how they please. He always sides with the popular student or those who donate a lot of money to the school. He is also greedy as he only spends on "important events" and keeps the rest for himself.

* * *

 **Appearances:**

 _Have A Purpose_

* * *

 **I never like that guy just for the record. Please review.**


	127. Ted Turner

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Twilight characters or anything Twilight related. All information belongs to Stephanie Meyer and the Twilight wiki website.**

* * *

 **Ted Turner**

* * *

 **Physical description:**

 **Species:** Human

 **Gender:** Male

 **Affiliation:**

 **Occupation:** Superintendent

* * *

 **Ted Turner** is the superintendent of North Central High School's district.

* * *

 **Biography:**

 _ **Have A Purpose**_

Ted made an appearance when he was called during dinner celebrating his anniversary with his wife and he comes to hear that a student used police force on the Cullens at prom and Gilbert Bitters didn't do a thing to stop it except sitting back and watch. Ted also receives emails and text messages of student reports of being mistreated but Gilbert fails to take action and Ted states that Gilbert is in a load of trouble and for that, he kicks Gilbert and Orion Stern out of prom.

According to Jalen Long, the next school day, Ted meets with Gilbert where he was yelling at him for what he's done to the school and students and has fired Gilbert and fining him with big amounts of money. Ted also called an assembly telling students he had enough of bullying and wants students to start behaving better and later expelling Orion and his friends for bullying. He then promotes Elena Margaret to be principal of the school.

* * *

 **Appearances:**

 _Have A Purpose_

* * *

 **One more staff member. Now we go on to other students that were in the stories. Please review.**


	128. Mr Nichols

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Twilight characters or anything Twilight related. All information belongs to Stephanie Meyer and the Twilight wiki website.**

* * *

 **Mr. Nichols**

* * *

 **Physical description:**

 **Species:** Human

 **Gender:** Male

 **Affiliation:**

 **Occupation:** Principal of Lakeville High School

* * *

 **Mr. Nichols** is the principal of Lakeville High School.

* * *

 **Biography:**

 _ **Long Live Life**_

Mr. Nichols first appeared where he sees a commotion involving the Cullens and Patrick Devine where the Cullens state that Patrick was harassing Luna Snow. Mr. Nichols let Patrick off with a warning since he's new.

He appeared again when Luna fainted caused by Patrick and Lucien Summers demands that Patrick should be away from Luna and that's what Mr. Nichols did.

Mr. Nichols was last seen handing out diplomas at graduation.

* * *

 **Appearances:**

 _Long Live Life_

* * *

 **And that's all the teachers and staff. Now we go to the other students. Please review.**


	129. Justin Knox

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Twilight characters or anything Twilight related. All information belongs to Stephanie Meyer and the Twilight wiki website.**

* * *

 **Justin Kourtney Knox**

* * *

 **Biological Info:**

 **Born:** 1995; Lacey, Washington

 **Physical description:**

 **Species:** Human

 **Gender:** Male

 **Height:** 6'5"

 **Hair color:** Light brown

 **Eye color:** Grey

 **Skin color:** Pale

 **Affiliation:**

 **Occupation:** Football player and student at Timberline High School

* * *

" _News flash Justin, this is the real world and money can't get you out of this!"_

Lucas to Justin

 **Justin Kourtney Knox** is Lucas Stone's tormentor who picks on him since they were kids up through high school. He was put in jail for running over Lucas's previous girlfriend Meghan Valentine and failed to take responsibility for his actions.

* * *

 **Biography:**

 **Early life:**

Justin Knox was born in Lacey, Washington where his family is known to be wealthy. He is known to be a bully at school. No matter how much trouble he gets in, his parents pay his way out of it. His favorite person to pick on is Lucas Stone who he has been targeting since they were kids up to high school. Justin was driving his new car carelessly going to too fast in the school parking lot nearly hitting Meghan Valentine until Lucas saves her. Justin failed to meet the requirements to graduate and was held back being in the same grade Lucas is that not even his parent's money can help him.

 _ **Forever Together**_

Justin is first seen with his friends picking on a student until Lucas steps in and takes the beating Justin gives until he was sent to the principal's office.

In Homecoming, Justin still plays for the football team but on the night of the homecoming game, Justin gets into a fight and was ejected from the game.

He is seen again picking on Ty Pinto until Lucas steps in again and Justin was about to beat him up when Lucas's swim coach stops him.

Justin was driving around the mall when he runs over Meghan where she dies from the hit and Justin didn't turn back or even check on her and just drove off. He later gets arrested by Lucas's father and was put in jail for twenty five years without bail. Justin was disown by his family for his actions and lost his chance for the All American Team. He was last seen in his cell where Lucas comes in and saw Justin. He blames Lucas for what has happen causing Lucas to get Justin to wake up saying that money can't buy him everything or even help him. When Justin surprisingly apologizes for what he did, Lucas says when in Justin gets out of jail, Lucas may forgive him.

 _ **A New Life**_

Justin was mentioned by Lucas explaining to Edward Cullen about how he lost Meghan.

 _ **The Other Half**_

Justin was seen in a flashback where he almost ran over Meghan when Lucas saves her.

 _ **Long Live Life**_

According to Lucas and Tiffany Stewart, Justin was released from prison but where he is unknown.

* * *

 **Physical appearance:**

Justin has light brown short hair with grey eyes standing at six feet and five inches with a square face and muscular but lean body.

* * *

 **Personality and traits:**

 _"Comparing your muscles to his Cooper, the only difference is the brains he has."_

Lucas to Cooper on Justin

Lucas states Justin as a bully as he enjoys the suffering of others. He smiles when he's victorious but is not very bright. Despite these traits, he appears to be popular in school until his actions with Meghan.

* * *

 **Relationships:**

Justin appears to be an only child.

 **Lucas Stone:**

 _"How about we handled this maturely by_ growing up _?"_

Lucas to Justin

Lucas Stone is who Justin torments in school.

When Lucas moved to Lacey and transfer to his school, Justin started picking him; taking his lunch, breaking his things, beating him up etc. and he continues that way until Lucas's first year in high school after Lucas gain his black belt and stood up to Justin however Justin still gives him a hard time.

Justin continues to ridicule Lucas every chance he gets as seen in Forever Together where Justin is now in Lucas's grade after being held back. When Lucas heard the news that Meghan died and Justin was the one who killed her, Lucas went on a rage wanting to kill him but was stopped by his family and friends. After Lucas was able to get over Meghan's death and one day went to Kendall's work to deliver his lunch, Justin shows himself revealing that Kendall arrested him. Justin blames anyone but himself for being in jail causing Lucas to punch him in the face getting him to open his eyes to see that not everything revolves around Justin. When Justin surprisingly apologizes, Lucas says that when Justin is released, he may one day forgive him.

* * *

 **Appearances:**

 _The Other Half_ (via flashback)

 _Forever Together_

 **Mentioned in:**

 _A New Life_

 _Long Live Life_

* * *

 **I got another student coming shortly. Please review.**


	130. Ty Pinto

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Twilight characters or anything Twilight related. All information belongs to Stephanie Meyer and the Twilight wiki website.**

* * *

 **Ty Pinto**

* * *

 **Physical description:**

 **Species:** Human

 **Gender:** Male

 **Affiliation:**

 **Occupation:** Swimmer and student at Timberline High School

* * *

 **Ty Pinto** is a student and swimmer at Timberline High School.

* * *

 **Biography:**

 _ **Forever Together**_

Ty was first seen being picked on by Justin Knox and his friends until Lucas Stone steps in to defend him.

He was later seen at a swim meet where he helps his team win.

* * *

 **Appearances:**

 _Forever Together_

* * *

 **One more coming up and then I'm calling it a night. Please review.**


	131. Rex Carter

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Twilight characters or anything Twilight related. All information belongs to Stephanie Meyer and the Twilight wiki website.**

* * *

 **Rex Carter**

* * *

 **Physical description:**

 **Species:** Human

 **Gender:** Male

 **Affiliation:**

 **Occupation:** Student at Timberline High School

* * *

 **Rex Carter** is a student at Timberline High School who dated Sam Stewart only to be cheating on her with multiple girls at school.

* * *

 **Biography:**

 _ **Forever Together**_

Rex first appears at the Sadies Hawkins dance at Timberline High School where he took an interest in Sam Stewart who is dancing with Lucas Stone.

He later appears where he and Sam are dating. However, Lucas caught him cheating on her with multiple girls where Rex states Sam would believe over Lucas and that Lucas is jealous which he is not. Lucas and his friends try to catch him in the act but failed when Rex is aware of it until Sam overheard him confess his actions and reported it the GNG News for everyone to hear. Rex walked away stating that everyone is nuts thinking he had the last laugh until his pants exploded.

* * *

 **Physical appearance:**

Rex has brown hair in short and spiky bangs that makes him look like he's in a member of a boy appears to be attractive.

* * *

 **Personality and traits:**

Rex is appears to be manipulative as he gets his way keeping things quiet with girls he kisses to avoid getting caught as he appears to enjoy it.

* * *

 **Before we go to the next students, we got a group that was mentioned. Can you guess who? Please review.**


	132. The Big Five

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Twilight characters or anything Twilight related. All information belongs to Stephanie Meyer and the Twilight wiki website.**

* * *

 **The Big Five**

* * *

 **Founding Info:**

 **Status:** Disbanded

 **School:** North Central High School

 **Founded by:** Orion Stern

 **Membership Info:**

 **Members:**

Orion Stern

Mitch Nystrom

Ariel Watson

Falkner Byron

Sierra Wheeler

 **Affiliation:**

 **Occupation:**

Orion Stern: Basketball player and student at North Central High School and janitor at Long Corporation

Mitch Nystrom: Football player and student at North Central High School

Ariel Watson: Cheerleader and student at North Central High School

Falkner Byron: Honors student at North Central High School

Sierra Wheeler: Volleyball player and student at North Central High School

* * *

 _"All of them are like the big five of this school. They practically run this campus and anyone who isn't like them will be receiving hell from them as Mitch told you since they feel it's only those that do matter. Anyone who's like them follows their lead and new students are meant to be started from the bottom."_

Bryce on The Big Five

 **The Big Five** were a group of students at North Central High School who are considered popular in school where they mistreat other students below them to how they please. The group consists of Orion Stern, Mitch Nystrom, Ariel Watson, Falkner Byron and Sierra Wheeler all whose family owns their own business. They were expelled near the end of their senior year when reports of their mistreatment were exposed to the superintendent after the principal kept it hidden.

* * *

 **History:**

The Big Five was formed around the beginning of freshmen year. It was first formed by Orion Stern, Mitch Nystrom and Ariel, who the latter of the two started dating, Sierra Wheeler and then Falkner Byron. All of them come from a family who owns or works at a large business. Because of their family's rank, they are considered superior and popular in school where they mistreat others below them encourage by the Principal Gilbert Bitters as he keeps their records clean and not take action for their bullying.

 _ **Have A Purpose**_

The group made an appearance where Jalen Long meets them and Bryce Summers gives him background information about them. The group was then seen watching Orion getting in a fight with Jalen for harassing Lucina Stewart and Gilbert sends Jalen to his office even though Orion was the one who started it and Jalen didn't fight back as the rest of The Big Five were pleased.

They were seen at Sky City restaurant having dinner together where they saw Bryce with Lucina which upsets Orion since he's infatuated with her and they were about to make Bryce look bad until they were stopped by Jacob Black and Renesmee Cullen and The Big Five were kicked out and banned from Sky City.

Orion, Mitch and Falkner kidnaps Bryce during school and beat him up then locking him in the janitor's closet so that Orion can have his way with Lucina but Bryce was rescued by Emmett and Alice Cullen.

After New Years on the day back to school, The Big Five confronts Bryce about his new appearance when the Cullens all join in getting annoyed with Orion stating that Lucina is love with him. Gilbert shows up and immediately sides with The Big Five about to give the Cullens detention until Bryce persuades Gilbert out of it much to The Big Five's shock.

They were seen at Orion's house where Falkner gives them some information about the Cullens since Orion has suspicions about them and seen that not only have the Cullens graduated numerous times but that Jalen is also wanted for raping his foster sister and beating their foster father for silence which Orion uses to blackmail Jalen to have Lucina.

The Big Five were seen at prom where they have the Cullens being arrested by the police force until Elena Margaret and her husband Asher Pennington steps in having the police force to immediately release the Cullens and also clearing Jalen's name since Elena is Jalen's foster sister and told her side of the story where her foster father was the one who tried to rape her and Jalen stops him to save her. The Big Five then notice that the files about Cullens they carried mysteriously vanished, unbeknownst to them that the Cullens removed them. The superintendent Ted Turner shows up looking livid having reports of student bullying that Gilbert fails to take action.

Ted hosted an assembly at school where The Big Five were on stage and Ted tells the school that he had enough bullying and wanted students to behave better. The Big Five were soon expelled having to repeat their senior year after students tell everyone how all the members of The Big Five have tormented them.

* * *

 **Members:**

 **Orion Stern:** The leader of The Big Five. His family owns Stern Internationals and is the star basketball player in North Central High School. He uses his status to get things his way, mistreating others below him and believes in the status quo to remain where a person stands. He was expelled for his mistreatment and the use of blackmail. He is seen working at Jalen's company as a janitor.

 **Mitch Nystrom:** The muscles of The Big Five. His family owns Nystrom Motors and is the quarterback of the North Central High School football team. He is mostly relied to assist beating other students. He is Ariel Watson's boyfriend. He was expelled for his mistreatment to other students.

 **Ariel Watson:** One of the females of The Big Five. Her family owns the Watson hotel and is the head cheerleader of North Central High School who is dating Mitch Nystrom. She tends to act like a five year old to get other students in trouble. She was expelled for her mistreatment to other students.

 **Falkner Byron:** The brains of The Big Five. His family works at Microsoft Corporation and is an honors student where he is mentally superior to others including the teachers. He is used for getting information of people with his computer skills to receive dirt on them. He was expelled for his mistreatment to other students as well as truancy as he hardly shows up to his classes.

 **Sierra Wheeler:** One of the females of The Big Five. Her family owns the country club Solar Flare and is the volleyball player of North Central High School. She is a fashion's expert and belittles those she believes with no fashion sense to make them look bad. She was expelled for her mistreatment to other students.

* * *

 **Are you ready to hear members of The Big Five's stories as to why they are today? Please review.**


	133. Orion Stern

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Twilight characters or anything Twilight related. All information belongs to Stephanie Meyer and the Twilight wiki website.**

* * *

 **Orion Stern**

* * *

 **Biological Info:**

 **Born:** 2006; Forks, Washington

 **Alias:** Preppy (by Jacob Black)

 **Physical description:**

 **Species:** Human

 **Gender:** Male

 **Height:** 6'2"

 **Hair color:** Blonde highlights with brown roots

 **Eye color:** Green

 **Skin color:** Pale

 **Affiliation:**

 **Occupation:**

Basketball player and student at North Central High School

Janitor at Long Corporation

* * *

" _How could this happen to me? I'm the man on campus. My family owns the internationals!"_

Orion

 **Orion Stern** is a student at North Central High School whose family owns Stern Internationals. He is the leader of The Big Five who mistreat others below them at school to how they please. Orion was expelled for it when his actions were finally exposed as well as blackmailing Jalen Long and summoning the police force on the Cullens. He has a romantics interest in Lucina Stewart.

* * *

 **Biography:**

 **Early life:**

Orion Stern was born in Forks, Washington where his family owns Stern Internationals which makes them very wealthy. He is often alone at home whenever his parents are away for business. Because of his family's successful status, they are quite popular and well known. Orion attends North Central High School, quickly rising the ranks due to his family's success becoming a popular student where he mistreat others below them and has dated the popular girls who are in his status like his friends Ariel Watson and Sierra Wheeler. He has the principal Mr. Bitters side with him due to his family giving the school a "generous" donation and has kept their records clean no matter poorly he mistreat others. Orion has soon formed a group called The Big Five with Ariel and Sierra along with Mitch Nystrom and Falkner Byron.

 _ **Have A Purpose**_

Orion enters his senior year where he and his friends rudely walks passed Jalen Long who he and his family, the Cullens are new in school. When Orion tries to intimidate Jalen, Jalen just laughs and gives Orion and his friends a fair warning. Orion backs off until he sees Bryce Summers and makes fun of him as usual before he and his friends walk away.

On the second day of school made a move on Lucina Stewart, a member of the Cullen family, immediately romantic liking to her oblivious of her discomfort to him which angers Jalen as he steps in while Bryce takes her away. Orion soon starts attacking Jalen only for Jalen to avoid his every move so easily until Orion fell to the floor feigning a hurt when Mr. Bitters comes over seeing the whole thing and sends Jalen to his office to Orion's pleasure. However, Jalen was off with a warning when the English teacher E.D. Pennington bails him out.

When Bryce and Lucina have lunch together, having feelings for one another, Orion is infuriated and attempts to go over there to make Bryce look bad however, on his way over, he didn't pay attention to the banana peel he stepped on, thrown by Lucas Stone, causing him to slip and slide until he falls face plant on to a tray of meatloaf.

Orion plans on asking Lucina out on a date by giving her a teddy bear with a recorder but on his way to see her, he bumped into Emmett Cullen causing the recorder to turn on where the office lady heard him calling her "an uptight bitch" unbeknownst it was Emmett who did it, getting Orion in trouble as he was seen being dragged by the ear by the office lady. He was seen having dinner at Sky Restaurant with his friends when they saw Bryce and Lucina who are on their date. Orion blames Bryce for what happened earlier believing he's responsible for it when he saw Bryce asked Lucina out after Orion failed to do so coincidentally. With Mitch's help, they were about to throw chocolate cake on Bryce when Jacob Black and Renesmee Cullen comes in and Jacob got Mitch to throw the cake at Orion instead. After informing the manager of the complaint, Orion and his friends were banned from the restaurant. Orion plans to sue them however it failed because of the Cullens.

A month since Bryce and Lucina started dating, Orion, Mitch and Falkner kidnaps Bryce during school where they beat him up and locked him in the janitor's closet hoping that Orion has his chance with Lucina when she thinks Bryce stood her up. However, Bryce was found by the Cullens somehow and his plan failed once again.

On the day before winter break, Orion planted a note in Lucina's locker telling her to meet him so that he can kiss her under the mistletoe only somehow, the note was given to Amy who took Lucina's place, unbeknownst to him caused by Alice Cullen. Orion meets up with Lucina who is with Bryce, Lucas, Jalen and Krystal Diamond and there was almost a fight until E.D. comes in threatening Orion that her husband can put a restraining order on him and he begrudgingly leaves. Orion played on the big basketball game against their school rival where he is the star player with a chance to play for the University of Washington basketball team. During the first half of the game, they were losing badly and Orion and his team blames Bryce while Colton Dunbar and Adam Lockett defended him. At the second half of the game, Orion's team started catching up. During that, Orion tries to get Lucina's every time he scores but she ignores him as her attention was all on Bryce. Near the end, Orion had the ball and was about to score to win the game but was blocked and the ball ended up being passed to Bryce who shoots and score at the last second winning the game and to Orion's disbelief, not only the school was cheering for Bryce, but Bryce was given the spot for college basketball over Orion which made him furious. He confronts Bryce once again blaming him how his night turned out throwing a punch at him only for Bryce to avoid it which ended up hitting Lucina. After a scuffle between Bryce and Orion, the whole school was angry at Orion for hitting a girl and because of his poor sportsmanship, Orion was kicked off the team.

On the first day back after winter break, Orion confronts Bryce hearing that he got a new makeover and was once again making accusations that Bryce is only getting on the Cullen's good side to make Lucina love him more while stating to believe Lucina is love with Orion which she is not. Soon, a verbal confrontation insures between The Big Five and the Cullens when Mr. Bitters comes in once again siding with Orion and his friends getting ready to give the Cullens detention until somehow Bryce persuades Mr. Bitters out of it much to Orion's disbelief.

One afternoon, Orion was taking a hike until a storm was brewing and was heading home until he notices something odd and hears something making Orion curious to know but as he arrives, there was nothing and no one there. However, Orion was certain that he recognizes the Cullen's voices there. He then confronts Jalen about it which Jalen denies and walks away. Orion demands that Jalen not to turn his back on him but Jalen states that Orion should be the one not to turn his back on him and gave him one last warning to leave Jalen and the Cullens alone.

Orion grew more suspicious about the Cullens and suspects something shady about Jalen so he calls Falkner to do some research on them. At Orion's house, he and his friends hear from Falkner what he has found about the Cullens. They see that the Cullens have graduated numerous times along with feeding false family relationship. They also found out that Jalen is actually an adult despite the age he looks and that he is wanted from raping his foster sister and beating their foster father for silence and has been on the run. Seeing this as a perfect opportunity to have Lucina, Orion blackmails Jalen to breakup Bryce and Lucina so that Orion can take Lucian to prom with him or else having the public hear about the Cullen's secret. Jalen regrettably does so and Orion kept his promise only that Orion is actually on planning on exposing the Cullen's secret at prom no matter what and have them arrested after he makes his post prom mating ritual with Lucina.

On prom night, Orion meets with Lucina at the event and is pleased to see all the Cullens are here and everything is in place. Orion was seen greedily happy to be dancing with Lucina and was about to kiss her until Jalen steps in and takes Lucina away from Orion bringing her to Bryce confessing to them what he did. Because of it, Orion calls the police force arresting the Cullens while he tells the whole school the truth about the Cullens and Jalen's crime. However, E.D. comes in with her husband Asher Pennington who is the commissioner of the police department who has the force immediately let go of the Cullens while E.D. revealed herself as Elena Margaret, Jalen's foster sister and told everyone that their foster father was the one who tried to rape her and Jalen beat him to stop him only to have their foster mother call the police on Jalen seeing the evidence without an explanation. Jalen's actions were praised by everyone leaving Orion in disbelief as he tries to show everyone the Cullen's files only to have disappeared, unbeknownst to him by the Cullens. His actions for blackmailing Jalen were also exposed by Elena as Lucina and Bryce knew the truth and Lucina stomped on Orion's foot hard and Bryce punched him very hard. When Mr. Bitters was about to expel Bryce and the Cullens, the superintendent Ted Turner comes in after being called about disruption at prom and is livid not only because Mr. Bitters stood and watch the Cullen get arrested but that Ted has received emails and text messages of student bullying that Mr. Bitters fails to take action letting it slide. With that, both Orion and Mr. Bitters were escorted out of prom.

The next school day, Orion and his friends were brought up on stage where Ted called an assembly saying that he had enough bullying and wants students to behave better. After having students were bullied by Orion and his friends make their statement, Orion and his friends were expelled. Because of it, Orion lost his chances to run his family's company which upsets his parents even more. He was yelled at by them saying how Orion has brought shame and embarrassment to the family.

 _ **Long Live Life**_

Orion repeated his senior year where he was made fun of by everyone for what happened at his old school. Although he graduated, Orion couldn't get accepted by any colleges because of his school records of bullying have been exposed and was disowned by his family leaving him homeless.

Jalen runs into Orion by surprise and Orion blames Jalen for what happened and Jalen snaps getting Orion to take a good look at himself telling him that everything that has happened was all because of him and he brought it all on himself. Jalen leaves as Orion cries at how his life has turned out. Jalen returns the next day giving Orion a job at his family's company and place to stay at a motel and some money as thanks for getting Jalen and Elena to reunite and to clear Jalen's name. Orion has since then been working at Long Corporation where according to Jalen, the workers are giving Orion a taste of his own medicine but not badly.

* * *

 **Physical appearance:**

Orion has blonde highlights, with brown roots and tips in a faux hawk with green eyes standing at six feet and two inches. He appears to be attractive and dresses in a formal attire to look like a prep student.

* * *

 **Personality and traits:**

 _Whatever status you've made, you stick to that status._

Orion

Orion is an athlete who is also popular where he abusing his status of his family's company to mistreat others below him to how he pleases. He believes in the status quo and that people must stick with it. Orion has dated a lot of girls but doesn't last long in relationships. Although he likes Lucina, Orion tends to think badly of the Cullens because of their perfection, such as beauty and wealth. He is jealous and manipulative wanting to get things his way at great heights as seen with using the Cullen's information to blackmail Jalen so that he will have Lucina.

* * *

 **Relationships:**

Orion is an only child.

 **Lucina Stewart:**

" _Lucina Long, you will be mine."_

Orion to Lucina

Lucina Stewart is a student at North Central High School who Orion is infatuated with.

Even though Orion despises the Cullens thinking badly of them, he is kinder to Lucina due to him being infatuated to her making him a hypocrite. Orion approaches Lucina on her second day of school but made her uncomfortable which Orion was oblivious about. He grew jealous when he sees that Bryce and Lucina are dating. He tries breaking them up but fails because of the Cullens. Orion believes that Lucina is in love with him but Lucina states that it's not true due to how Orion is being disrespectful to her family but not her.

Orion suspected that the Cullens are different and found out that they graduated numerous times, high school and college, and found out about Jalen's 'crime.' He blackmails Jalen to break up Lucina and Bryce so that Orion can ask Lucina out to prom and plans to have a post-prom mating activity and have the Cullens arrested but leaves her out of it, drugging her. However, the Cullens saw it coming and thwarted Orion's plan and Elena and Asher stopped the cops from arresting the Cullens and Elena clearing Jalen's name. Lucina then found that Orion blackmailed Jalen to breakup her and Bryce resulting Lucina to stomp on Orion's foot angrily.

In Long Live Life when Jalen ran into Orion, it is possible that Orion never gotten over his infatuation for Lucina stating how Bryce 'stole her' from him.

 **Mitch Nystrom:**

 _"Hey watch it; you break it you buy it."_

Orion to Mitch

Mitch Nystrom is Orion's friend who is part of The Big Five.

The two have known each other since freshmen year whose parents both own a successful business. Because of their status, they mistreat other students below them to how they pleased. Orion relies on Mitch for his muscles when it comes to mistreating others as seen when Mitch assist Orion beating up Bryce.

The two as well as the rest of The Big Five were expelled after reports of their bullying were exposed. Their friendship after that is unknown.

 **Ariel Watson:**

 _"Whoa there, don't go shooting your mouth out about what you think of that girl while we're here. Gross!"_

Ariel to Orion

Ariel Watson is Orion's friend who is part of The Big Five.

The two have once dated and after that, Ariel starts dating Mitch. Both of parents own a successful business and because of their status, they mistreat other students below them to how they pleased. Ariel, along with Sierra, is used by Orion as the information gatherers.

The two as well as the rest of The Big Five were expelled after reports of their bullying were exposed. Their friendship after that is unknown.

 **Falkner Byron:**

 _"So are you in?"_

 _"Of course; not only I wouldn't pass up on your offer but I want answers just as much as you do."_

Orion and Falkner

Falkner Byron is Orion's friend who is part of The Big Five.

Falkner's skills and personality to being mentally superior to other students including the teacher interests Orion inviting him to join their group. Falkner's family works at Microsoft Corporation thus making their status very well known. Falkner is mostly relied on the most by Orion as he uses him as resource to get information on what he wants. The two as well as the rest of The Big Five were expelled after reports of their bullying were exposed. Their friendship after that is unknown.

 **Sierra Wheeler**

 _"I never understand why you like_ her. _"_

Sierra to Orion on Lucina

Sierra Wheeler is Orion's friend who is part of The Big Five.

The two have once dated but remained being friends. Both of parents own a successful business and because of their status, they mistreat other students below them to how they pleased. Sierra, along with Ariel, is used by Orion as the information gatherers.

The two as well as the rest of The Big Five were expelled after reports of their bullying were exposed. Their friendship after that is unknown.

 **Gilbert Bitters:**

" _I love the guy since he takes my side and it's not because of the money. Okay maybe it is but I don't care as long as he's on my side."_

Orion on Mr. Bitters

Gilbert Bitters is Orion's principal of North Central High School.

With Orion being a popular student, leader of The Big Five and mistreating others below him, Mr. Bitters always sides with Orion no matter what the case always covering his actions from the school district mostly because Orion's family owns the internationals and have giving the school a "generous" donation which Mr. Bitters take most of it for himself. Orion states that he doesn't care if Mr. Bitters only supports him because of the money as long as he sides with Orion.

Every time Jalen gets into a fight or a confrontation with another student and Mr. Bitters is around, he just sits back and watch only stepping in when something happens to Orion only whether being harmed or not, as seen with Orion falling down trying to fight Jalen or when Orion and his friends were arguing with the Cullens. Both Orion and Mr. Bitters' actions were discovered by Superintendent Ted Turner who received the reports that Mr. Bitters has kept hidden and has Mr. Bitters fired and Orion expelled.

 **Jalen Long:**

" _This is what Karma does to you Orion! Now you know what it's like losing everything and being treated like shit for no reason!"_

Jalen to Orion

Jalen Long is a student who goes to North Central High School and is Orion's enemy.

The two met when Jalen started attending North Central High where Jalen was not intimidated by Orion and his friends. The two soon shown to hate each other due to Jalen seeing how Orion mistreats others with no respect except for those who do and mostly when Orion is attracted to Lucina making inappropriate movements to her and Jalen does his best to control himself from killing Orion to avoid breaking the treaty with the wolves.

Orion suspects something about the Cullens and mostly Jalen seeing that there's 'something shady' about him. He then finds out that the Cullens have graduated numerous times including college and on Jalen's crime he was framed for. Seeing this as a chance to be with Lucina, Orion blackmails Jalen to break up Lucina and Bryce so that he can ask Lucina to the prom or risk the exposure. If Jalen does this, then Orion won't say anything. Jalen did so but Orion lies and does it having to call the police, even if Jalen hadn't stopped Orion attempting to kiss Lucina, only to be stopped by Asher. The Cullens know about Orion's plans and got him in trouble with the superintendent for getting away with mistreatment and got him expelled.

In Long Live Life, Jalen runs into Orion again. He blames Jalen for how his life went downhill causing Jalen to snap and forced Orion to take a good look at himself. Jalen however felt bad for Orion and as thanks for reuniting with Elena, Jalen got Orion a job at his family's company as a janitor although the workers there would give Orion a hard time. It is unsure if Orion's hatred to Jalen went away.

 **Bryce Summers:**

 _"How many times do I have to get it through your thick head? Lucina was never yours and she never will be! She's my girlfriend and that's final! Get the hell over it! You don't deserve Lucina, at all! It's not my fault that Karma is finally being a bitch to you!"_

Bryce Summers a student who goes to North Central High School who Orion fights for Lucina's love.

The two of them met when Bryce started his very first day in school where Orion and his friends started tormented him since Bryce is new and found out about him being homeschooled. Orion even knows about Bryce's asthma. Since then, Orion continues picking on Bryce even though they both are on the basketball team together. When the Cullens came to school, Bryce developed feelings for Lucina but so has Orion who claims that she is already his. However Lucina chose Bryce as he asked her out to lunch first and then their first date which angers Orion. He saw them at the restaurant and was about to make Bryce look bad until Jacob came in and stopped them. Since then, Orion's hatred for Bryce heightened due to jealously since Bryce and Lucina are together when he believes that Lucina is in love with him which is not true. Since the Cullens came, Orion tends to blame Bryce for how things haven't gone his way in life.

Orion suspects something about the Cullens and mostly Jalen. He then finds out that the Cullens have graduated numerous times including college and Jalen's crime he was framed for. Seeing this as a chance to be with Lucina, Orion blackmails Jalen to break up Lucina and Bryce so that he can ask Lucina to the prom or risk the exposure which Jalen did so but Orion lies and does it by having to call the police, even if Jalen hadn't stopped Orion attempting to kiss Lucina and brought her and Bryce back together, only to be stopped by Asher. The Cullens know about Orion's plans and Bryce stepped in and punched Orion for taking Lucina from him that way when he found out. The Cullens got Orion in trouble with the superintendent for getting away with mistreatment and got him expelled.

* * *

 **Appearances:**

 _Have A Purpose_

 _Long Live Life_

* * *

 **I didn't think Orion's part was gonna take this much work. Please review.**


	134. Mitch Nystrom

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Twilight characters or anything Twilight related. All information belongs to Stephanie Meyer and the Twilight wiki website.**

* * *

 **Mitch Nystrom**

* * *

 **Biological Info:**

 **Born:** 2006; Forks, Washington

 **Physical description:**

 **Species:** Human

 **Gender:** Male

 **Height:** 6'5"

 **Hair color:** Orange

 **Eye color:** Grey

 **Skin color:** Pale

 **Affiliation:**

 **Occupation:** Football player and student at North Central High School

* * *

 _"Well since you're new here, let us give you the quick rundown, we own this school so if you fuck with us, you're gonna get some serious hell."_

Mitch

 **Mitch Nystrom** is a student at North Central High School whose family owns Nystrom Motors. He is dating Ariel Watson and is the muscles of The Big Five who mistreat others below them at school to how they please. Mitch was expelled for it when his actions were finally exposed.

* * *

 **Biography:**

Mitch Nystrom was born in Forks, Washington. His family owns Nystrom Motors a large car dealership making them very wealthy. Mitch attended North Central High School where he became a popular student due to him being on the football team. He became friends with Orion Stern, Sierra Wheeler, Falkner Byron and Ariel Watson who he is dating and together they formed The Big Five who mistreat other students below them at school to how they please.

 _ **Have A Purpose**_

Mitch enters his senior year where he and his friends rudely walks passed Jalen Long who he and his family, the Cullens are new in school. Mitch gives him the rundown of who owns the school but it appears Jalen is not intimidated by them. Mitch and his friends then see Bryce and began teasing him as usual before walking away.

He was seen having dinner at Sky Restaurant with his friends when they saw Bryce and Lucina who are on their date. Orion blames Bryce for what happened earlier believing he's responsible for it when he saw Bryce asked Lucina out after Orion failed to do so coincidentally. Orion picks up Bryce and Mitch was about to throw chocolate cake on him when Jacob Black and Renesmee Cullen comes in and Jacob got Mitch to throw the cake at Orion instead. After informing the manager of the complaint, Orion and his friends were banned from the restaurant.

Mitch helps Orion and Falkner kidnap Bryce during school where they beat him up and locked him in the janitor's closet hoping that Orion has his chance with Lucina when she thinks Bryce stood her up. However, Bryce was found by the Cullens somehow.

On the first day back after winter break, Mitch goes with his friends where Orion confronts Bryce hearing that he got a new makeover. Soon, a verbal confrontation insures between The Big Five and the Cullens when Mr. Bitters comes in once again siding with Mitch and his friends getting ready to give the Cullens detention until somehow Bryce persuades Mr. Bitters out of it much to The Big Five's disbelief.

Mitch is with his friends at Orion's house where Falkner gives them information about the Cullens he has found. They see that the Cullens have graduated numerous times along with feeding false family relationship. They also found out that Jalen is actually an adult despite the age he looks and that he is wanted from raping his foster sister and beating their foster father for silence and has been on the run. Orion has a plan to make Lucina his and fills in with Mitch and the others of the plan.

On prom night, he goes with Ariel as his date. He was in charge of the case that holds the files of the Cullen's files and records. Orion then calls the police force arresting the Cullens while he tells the whole school the truth about the Cullens and Jalen's crime. However, the English teacher E.D. Pennington comes in with her husband Asher Pennington who is the commissioner of the police department who has the force immediately let go of the Cullens while E.D. revealed herself as Elena Margaret, Jalen's foster sister and told everyone that their foster father was the one who tried to rape her and Jalen beat him to stop him only to have their foster mother call the police on Jalen seeing the evidence without an explanation. Jalen's actions were praised by everyone leaving Orion in disbelief as he tries to show everyone the Cullen's files but Mitch states that they disappeared for some reason even though he checked them before the cops were summon, unbeknownst to them that it was handled by the Cullens.

The next school day, Mitch and his friends were brought up on stage where the superintendent Ted Turner called an assembly saying that he had enough bullying and wants students to behave better when he received emails and text messages of student bullying that Mr. Bitters fails to take action letting it slide. After having students were bullied by Mitch and his friends make their statement, Mitch and his friends were expelled.

* * *

 **Physical appearance:**

Mitch has orange hair that goes to his shoulders with grey eyes standing at six feet and five inches. He is muscular due to him being a football player and wears his varsity jacket.

* * *

 **Personality and traits:**

Mitch is the muscles of the group as he is used to assist in bullying students below them. He is a jock that only dates popular girls and mistreat those that aren't believing in the status quo and to stick with it.

* * *

 **Relationships:**

Mitch is an only child.

 **Ariel Watson:**

Ariel Watson is Mitch's girlfriend who is part of The Big Five.

She is a cheerleader and the two of them have been dating all through high school where they mistreat other students below their status to how they pleased and get away with it. According to Bryce, they enjoying making out a lot.

The two as well as the rest of The Big Five were expelled after reports of their bullying were exposed. It is unknown if the two are still together or have broken up.

* * *

 **Appearances:**

 _Have A Purpose_

* * *

 **Three more members of The Big Five coming up. Please review.**


	135. Ariel Watson

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Twilight characters or anything Twilight related. All information belongs to Stephanie Meyer and the Twilight wiki website.**

* * *

 **Ariel Watson**

* * *

 **Biological Info:**

 **Born:** 2007; Forks, Washington

 **Alias:** Princess (by Orion Stern)

 **Physical description:**

 **Species:** Human

 **Gender:** Female

 **Height:** 5'2"

 **Hair color:** Pale blonde

 **Eye color:** Green

 **Skin color:** Fair-skinned

 **Affiliation:**

 **Occupation:** Cheerleader and student at North Central High School

* * *

 _"What's a matter boy, you're gonna cry?"_

Ariel to Jalen

 **Ariel Watson** is a student at North Central High School whose family owns the Watson Hotel. She is dating Mitch Nystrom and is a member of The Big Five who mistreat others below them at school to how they please. Ariel was expelled for it when her actions were finally exposed.

* * *

 **Biography:**

 **Early life:**

Ariel Watson was born in Forks, Washington. She has a twin brother but doesn't associate with him since he's not like her. Her family owns the Watson Hotel making them very wealthy. Ariel attended North Central High School where she became a popular student being head cheerleader. She became friends with Orion Stern, Sierra Wheeler, Falkner Byron and Mitch Nystrom who she is dating and together they formed The Big Five who mistreat other students below them at school to how they please.

 _ **Have A Purpose**_

Ariel enters her senior year where she and her friends rudely walks passed Jalen Long who he and his family, the Cullens are new in school. Ariel tends to make Jalen cry like a child but it appears Jalen is not intimidated by them. Ariel and her friends then see Bryce and began teasing him as usual before walking away.

She was seen having dinner at Sky Restaurant with her friends when they saw Bryce and Lucina who are on their date. As Ariel was teasing at Lucina and Bryce, talking to them like five year olds, Orion blames Bryce for what happened earlier believing he's responsible for it when he saw Bryce asked Lucina out after Orion failed to do so coincidentally. Orion picks up Bryce and Mitch was about to throw chocolate cake on him when Jacob Black and Renesmee Cullen comes in and Jacob got Mitch to throw the cake at Orion instead. After informing the manager of the complaint, Orion and his friends were banned from the restaurant.

On the first day back after winter break, Ariel goes with her friends where Orion confronts Bryce hearing that he got a new makeover. Soon, a verbal confrontation insures between The Big Five and the Cullens when Mr. Bitters comes in once again siding with Ariel and her friends getting ready to give the Cullens detention until somehow Bryce persuades Mr. Bitters out of it much to The Big Five's disbelief.

Ariel is with her friends at Orion's house where Falkner gives them information about the Cullens he has found. They see that the Cullens have graduated numerous times along with feeding false family relationship. They also found out that Jalen is actually an adult despite the age he looks and that he is wanted from raping his foster sister and beating their foster father for silence and has been on the run. Orion has a plan to make Lucina his and fills in with Ariel and the others of the plan.

On prom night, she goes with Mitch as her date. Orion then calls the police force arresting the Cullens while he tells the whole school the truth about the Cullens and Jalen's crime. However, the English teacher E.D. Pennington comes in with her husband Asher Pennington who is the commissioner of the police department who has the force immediately let go of the Cullens while E.D. revealed herself as Elena Margaret, Jalen's foster sister and told everyone that their foster father was the one who tried to rape her and Jalen beat him to stop him only to have their foster mother call the police on Jalen seeing the evidence without an explanation. Jalen's actions were praised by everyone leaving Orion in disbelief as he tries to show everyone the Cullen's files only to have seen that they disappeared for some reason, unbeknownst to them that it was handled by the Cullens. Prom king and queen were announced and Amber was crowned queen much to Ariel's disbelief.

The next school day, Ariel and her friends were brought up on stage where the superintendent Ted Turner called an assembly saying that he had enough bullying and wants students to behave better when he received emails and text messages of student bullying that Mr. Bitters fails to take action letting it slide. After having students were bullied by Ariel and her friends make their statement, Ariel and her friends were expelled.

* * *

 **Physical appearance:**

Ariel has pale blonde hair in a high-ponytail with bangs covering the right side of her face with green eyes standing at five feet and two inches and is fair skinned.

* * *

 **Personality and traits:**

Ariel is a brat as she lets her family's wealth go to her head making her spoiled. She mistreat other students who are below them to how she pleases. Ariel tends to act like a five year to get other students in trouble even though she's the cause of it. She is also not really bright.

* * *

 **Relationships:**

Ariel has a twin brother.

 **Mitch Nystrom:**

Mitch Nystrom is Ariel's boyfriend who is part of The Big Five.

He is a football player and the two of them have been dating all through high school where they mistreat other students below their status to how they pleased and get away with it. According to Bryce, they enjoying making out a lot.

The two as well as the rest of The Big Five were expelled after reports of their bullying were exposed. It is unknown if the two are still together or have broken up.

* * *

 **Appearances:**

 _Have A Purpose_

* * *

 **Another two coming up. Please review.**


	136. Falkner Byron

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Twilight characters or anything Twilight related. All information belongs to Stephanie Meyer and the Twilight wiki website.**

* * *

 **Falkner Byron**

* * *

 **Biological Info:**

 **Born:** 2007; Forks, Washington

 **Alias:** Four eyes (by Jalen Long)

 **Physical description:**

 **Species:** Human

 **Gender:** Male

 **Height:** 6'1"

 **Hair color:** Black

 **Eye color:** Blue

 **Skin color:** Fair-skinned

 **Affiliation:**

 **Occupation:** Student at North Central High School

* * *

 _"Of course; not only I wouldn't pass up on your offer but I want answers just as much as you do."_

Falkner

 **Falkner Byron** is a student at North Central High School whose family works at Microsoft Corporation. He is the resource guy of The Big Five who mistreat others below them at school to how they please. Falkner was expelled for it when his actions were finally exposed as well skipping classes despite being an honor student.

* * *

 **Biography:**

 **Early life:**

Falkner Byron was born in Forks, Washington. His parents work at Microsoft Corporation where they are close to Bill Gates giving them a good reputation. Falkner was born having high intelligence, higher than the teachers that makes him a target for teasing and harassment as a child. Due to this bullying, and to his own arrogance, Falkner develops an introverted and apathetic demeanor, to the point where he skips school on a regular basis as he grew up. He attends North Central High School becoming a top student with honors despite his attendance which the principal lets it slide. His behavior and computer skills caught the interest of Orion Stern earning a spot as a member of The Big Five becoming friends with him, Mitch Nystrom, Ariel Watson and Sierra Wheeler where they mistreat other students below them at school to how they please.

 _ **Have A Purpose**_

Falkner enters his senior year where he and his friends rudely walks passed Jalen Long who he and his family, the Cullens are new in school. His friends tried to put him down but it appears Jalen is not intimidated by them. Falkner and his friends then see Bryce and began teasing him as usual before walking away.

He was seen having dinner at Sky Restaurant with his friends when they saw Bryce and Lucina who are on their date. Orion blames Bryce for what happened earlier believing he's responsible for it when he saw Bryce asked Lucina out after Orion failed to do so coincidentally. Orion picks up Bryce and Mitch was about to throw chocolate cake on him when Jacob Black and Renesmee Cullen comes in and Jacob got Mitch to throw the cake at Orion instead. Jacob's appearance startles Falkner and his friends. After informing the manager of the complaint, Orion and his friends were banned from the restaurant.

Falkner helps Orion and Mitch kidnap Bryce during school where they beat him up and locked him in the janitor's closet hoping that Orion has his chance with Lucina when she thinks Bryce stood her up. However, Bryce was found by the Cullens somehow.

On the first day back after winter break, Falkner goes with his friends where Orion confronts Bryce hearing that he got a new makeover. Soon, a verbal confrontation insures between The Big Five and the Cullens when Mr. Bitters comes in once again siding with Falkner and his friends getting ready to give the Cullens detention until somehow Bryce persuades Mr. Bitters out of it much to The Big Five's disbelief.

Orion pays Falkner to get information about the Cullens and Jalen having suspicions about them. Falkner shows up at Orion's house where he gives his friends information about the Cullens he has found. They see that the Cullens have graduated numerous times along with feeding false family relationship. They also found out that Jalen is actually an adult despite the age he looks and that he is wanted from raping his foster sister and beating their foster father for silence and has been on the run. Orion has a plan to make Lucina his and fills in with Falkner and the others of the plan.

On prom night, he goes with Sierra as his date. He has all the school records and personal information about the Cullens in his phone tablet ready to expose to the public. Orion then calls the police force arresting the Cullens while he tells the whole school the truth about the Cullens and Jalen's crime. However, the English teacher E.D. Pennington comes in with her husband Asher Pennington who is the commissioner of the police department who has the force immediately let go of the Cullens while E.D. revealed herself as Elena Margaret, Jalen's foster sister and told everyone that their foster father was the one who tried to rape her and Jalen beat him to stop him only to have their foster mother call the police on Jalen seeing the evidence without an explanation. Jalen's actions were praised by everyone leaving Orion in disbelief as he tries to show everyone the Cullen's files only to have seen that they disappeared for some reason, unbeknownst to them that it was handled by the Cullens. When Orion tells Falkner to show the records, Falkner sees that everything has been wiped out on his phone and can't seem to get back to hack into the Cullen's information which was caused by Lucas Stone and his friend Trevin Slater.

The next school day, Falkner and his friends were brought up on stage where the superintendent Ted Turner called an assembly saying that he had enough bullying and wants students to behave better when he received emails and text messages of student bullying that Mr. Bitters fails to take action letting it slide. After having students were bullied by Falkner and his friends make their statement, Falkner and his friends were expelled. He was also expelled for his poor attendance.

* * *

 **Physical appearance:**

Falkner has straight chin length black hair framing both sides of his face and is fair-skinned with blue eyes behind his glasses. He is slender build and dress all fancy in a formal attire.

* * *

 **Personality and traits:**

Falkner is a top honor student having high intelligence. He is mentally superior being smarter even than the teachers. Because of it, Falkner feels unchallenged and skips class a lot. Falkner is known as the resource guy who looks up on information of a person he is told to look up on. He is also very skilled in computers and a good hacker but not as good as Lucas.

* * *

 **Appearances:**

 _Have A Purpose_

* * *

 **One more member. Please review.**


	137. Sierra Wheeler

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Twilight characters or anything Twilight related. All information belongs to Stephanie Meyer and the Twilight wiki website.**

* * *

 **Sierra Wheeler**

* * *

 **Biological Info:**

 **Born:** 2006; Forks, Washington

 **Physical description:**

 **Species:** Human

 **Gender:** Female

 **Height:** 5'11"

 **Hair color:** Light red

 **Eye color:** Amber

 **Skin color:** Pale

 **Affiliation:**

 **Occupation:** Volleyball player and student at North Central High School

* * *

 _"Too bad he's not a confident dresser."_

Sierra

 **Sierra Wheeler** is a student at North Central High School whose family owns the country club Solar Flare. She is a member of The Big Five who mistreat others below them at school to how they please. Sierra was expelled for it when her actions were finally exposed.

* * *

 **Biography:**

 **Early life:**

Sierra was born in Forks, Washington. Her father owns the popular country club Solar Flare and has married five times. Despite being born into wealth and privilege, Sierra had a very unhappy childhood; her father almost seems to have made a hobby of neglecting her, and married so many times that Sierra never felt she had a mother. Sierra attended North Central High School where she became very popular because of her wealth and status being a volleyball player and her sense in fashion where she criticize harshly to those who don't or disgust her with their own kind. She is friends with Orion Stern, Mitch Nystrom, Ariel Watson and Falkner Byron where they formed The Big Five who mistreat other students below them at school to how they please.

 _ **Have A Purpose**_

Sierra enters her senior year where she and her friends rudely walks passed Jalen Long who he and his family, the Cullens are new in school. Her friends tried to put him down but it appears Jalen is not intimidated by them. Sierra and her friends then see Bryce and began teasing him as usual before walking away.

She was seen having dinner at Sky Restaurant with her friends when they saw Bryce and Lucina who are on their date. Orion blames Bryce for what happened earlier believing he's responsible for it when he saw Bryce asked Lucina out after Orion failed to do so coincidentally. Orion picks up Bryce and Mitch was about to throw chocolate cake on him when Jacob Black and Renesmee Cullen comes in and Jacob got Mitch to throw the cake at Orion instead. Jacob's appearance startles Sierra and her friends. After informing the manager of the complaint, Orion and his friends were banned from the restaurant.

On the first day back after winter break, Sierra goes with her friends where Orion confronts Bryce hearing that he got a new makeover. Soon, a verbal confrontation insures between The Big Five and the Cullens when Mr. Bitters comes in once again siding with Sierra and her friends getting ready to give the Cullens detention until somehow Bryce persuades Mr. Bitters out of it much to The Big Five's disbelief.

Sierra is with her friends at Orion's house where Falkner gives them information about the Cullens he has found. They see that the Cullens have graduated numerous times along with feeding false family relationship. They also found out that Jalen is actually an adult despite the age he looks and that he is wanted from raping his foster sister and beating their foster father for silence and has been on the run. Orion has a plan to make Lucina his and fills in with Sierra and the others of the plan.

On prom night, she goes with Falkner as her date. Orion then calls the police force arresting the Cullens while he tells the whole school the truth about the Cullens and Jalen's crime. However, the English teacher E.D. Pennington comes in with her husband Asher Pennington who is the commissioner of the police department who has the force immediately let go of the Cullens while E.D. revealed herself as Elena Margaret, Jalen's foster sister and told everyone that their foster father was the one who tried to rape her and Jalen beat him to stop him only to have their foster mother call the police on Jalen seeing the evidence without an explanation. Jalen's actions were praised by everyone leaving Orion in disbelief as he tries to show everyone the Cullen's files only to have seen that they disappeared for some reason, unbeknownst to them that it was handled by the Cullens.

The next school day, Sierra and her friends were brought up on stage where the superintendent Ted Turner called an assembly saying that he had enough bullying and wants students to behave better when he received emails and text messages of student bullying that Mr. Bitters fails to take action letting it slide. After having students were bullied by Sierra and her friends make their statement, Sierra and her friends were expelled.

* * *

 **Physical appearance:**

Sierra is very tall standing close to six feet due to being a volleyball player. She has light red brown wavy long hair and amber eyes with a slim build body. She appears to have good fashion sense.

* * *

 **Personality and traits:**

Sierra is the fashion queen in school where she believes to see good sense fashion through her eyes. She belittles does with no fashion sense and is disgusted by those below them with their style.

* * *

 **Appearances:**

 _Have A Purpose_

* * *

 **That's it for now. I got two more students to go. Please review.**


	138. Owen Decker

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Twilight characters or anything Twilight related. All information belongs to Stephanie Meyer and the Twilight wiki website.**

* * *

 **Owen Decker**

* * *

 **Biological Info:**

 **Born:** 2025; Minneapolis, Minnesota

 **Physical description:**

 **Species:** Human

 **Gender:** Male

 **Height:** 6'3"

 **Hair color:** White blonde

 **Eye color:** Blue

 **Skin color:** Pale

 **Affiliation:**

 **Occupation:** Student at Lakeville South High School

* * *

 _"Can you believe that Damien is with Sarah?"_

Owen on Damien and Sarah's relationship

 **Owen Decker** is a student at Lakeville South High School. He plays a major role in Damien Grant's confusion of Sarah Black's sudden interest in him causing him to believe she is only using Damien as a joke due to Owen's infatuation of Sarah. Owen was arrested for attempting to kill Damien in a car chase until he was stopped by the Cullens.

* * *

 **Biography:**

 _ **Long Live Life**_

Owen is seen bouncing a basketball off of Damien's head being jealous to see him being friends with Sarah who Owen is infatuated with. He then tells his friends that he believes that Sarah is only being Damien's friend as a joke since Sarah never noticed him before until now which was overheard by Damien who believes it to be true causing him to end his friendship with Sarah. Hearing this, Owen happily tries to ask Sarah out but she refuses and when Owen crossed the line about Damien, Sarah snapped causing Owen to be surprisingly terrified as she was pulled away from her family to calm her down. Later on, Sarah and Damien seem to reconcile as they are now a couple much to Owen's unhappiness.

Owen was last seen with his friends going after Damien in a car chase where they t-boned him him. Damien nearly dies and was about to finish the job by shooting him but was stopped by the Cullens where Sarah was nearly beating him to death. Damien survives the car crash by the Cullens and Owen and his friends were arrested being put in jail.

* * *

 **Physical appearance:**

Owen has sleek white-blonde hair and blue eyes with a slender body standing at six feet and three inches. He usually wears his varsity jacket.

* * *

 **Appearances:  
** _Long Live Life_

* * *

 **One more student and then about four other people not school related but involved in the saga. Please review.**


	139. Randy Fowler

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Twilight characters or anything Twilight related. All information belongs to Stephanie Meyer and the Twilight wiki website.**

* * *

 **Randy Fowler**

* * *

 **Biological Info:**

 **Born:** 2031, Minneapolis, Minnesota

 **Physical description:**

 **Species:** Human

 **Gender:** Male

 **Height:** 6'2"

 **Hair color:** Light brown

 **Eye color:** Hazel

 **Skin color:** Pale

 **Affiliation:**

 **Occupation:** High school student

* * *

 _"If I can't have you, no one can."_

Randy to Korrina

 **Randy Fowler** is Korrina Snow's love interest before realizing her true feelings for Evan Black. He was arrested for attempted murder on Korrina having a blind obsession for her.

* * *

 **Biography:**

 _ **Long Live Life**_

Randy asks Korrina out to the movie which she accepts although it hurt Evan since he has feelings for her but can't tell her about his imprinting on her since she doesn't know the other part about it. He shows up at Korrina's house and takes her to the movies where Korrina sees that Randy isn't the one for her. When Randy asks Korrina to be his girlfriend, Korrina says that they should be just friends but he refuses and tries to kiss her until he was stopped by Evan who punches him for making an unwanted move on Korrina. There, Evan and Korrina confess their feelings for one another and became a couple.

Randy however doesn't accept it as he believes Korrina in only making their relationship up since Evan doesn't go to their school. When Korrina told him no for the last time, Randy was about to slit her throat claiming that if he can't have her, no one can until he was stopped by Lucas Stone and Edward Cullen but not before Randy had nearly strangled Korrina to death until she was aided by the Cullens. Randy was soon arrested for attempted murder.

* * *

 **Physical appearance:**

Randy has light blonde hair in style of bangs with hazel eyes standing at six feet and two inches where he appears to be very attractive.

* * *

 **Appearances:**

 _Long Live Life_

* * *

 **That's all the students. Now we go to the other characters that were mentioned. Please review.**


	140. Dylan Wilde

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Twilight characters or anything Twilight related. All information belongs to Stephanie Meyer and the Twilight wiki website.**

* * *

 **Dylan Wilde**

* * *

 **Physical description:**

 **Alias:** Alpha Dawg

 **Species:** Human

 **Gender:** Male

 **Height:** 6'3"

 **Hair color:** Black

 **Skin color:** Pale

 **Affiliation:**

 **Occupation:** TV show and radio host

* * *

 _"I'm willing to bet Dylan had a face freeze since he was born."_

Lucas on Dylan

 **Dylan Wilde** is a TV show and radio host who puts Lucas Stone and his friends in a lot of his crazy and dangerous shows before they even noticed. He was arrested because of it.

* * *

 **Biography:**

 _ **Forever Together**_

Dylan first appeared in the Halloween chapter where he hosted a party for the three schools where students start disappearing during that time. When Lucas and Meghan were left standing and being chased by The Masks, it turns out Dylan threw a survival challenge and Lucas and Meghan won where the whole event was broadcasted live on television.

He appeared again on the Thanksgiving special, where Lucas and his cousins were being chased by a mob since they have their money until Dylan showed himself having to host this TV special as well which annoyed Lucas since he was scared to death.

Dylan was last seen where he is revealed to be Alpha Dawg hosting a stand in contest to win a car and Lucas and his friends were in it. Seeing Lucas and to help raise ratings of this contest, Dylan manipulated his friendship so that they will turn on each other and to keep the contest last longer, Dylan threw a knockout pill that exploded to leave them unconscious. They woke up a week later and was able to escape only to be stopped where Dylan revealed himself which upsets Lucas and his friends resulting them to punch Dylan out cold and Lucas called that Dylan will hear from his lawyers. Dylan got a serious fine and was sent ten years in prison for near death on eighteen year olds or younger.

* * *

 **Appearances:**

 _Forever Together_

* * *

 **Please review.**


	141. Mr Landon

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Twilight characters or anything Twilight related. All information belongs to Stephanie Meyer and the Twilight wiki website.**

* * *

 **Mr. Landon**

* * *

 **Physical description:**

 **Species:** Human

 **Gender:** Male

 **Affiliation:**

 **Occupation:** Manager at Starbucks

* * *

 **Mr. Landon** is Lucas's boss at Starbucks.

* * *

 **Biography:**

 _ **Forever Together**_

Mr. Landon was seen saying goodbye to Lucas after another good day. He was seen again where he told Lucas that his father is on the phone informing him that Lucas's girlfriend Meghan died.

 _ **The Other Half**_

Mr. Landon appeared in a flashback of how Lucas lost Meghan.

* * *

 **Appearances:**

 _Forever Together_

 _The Other Half_ (via flashback)

* * *

Two more to go. Please review.


	142. Steve

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Twilight characters or anything Twilight related. All information belongs to Stephanie Meyer and the Twilight wiki website.**

* * *

 **Steve**

* * *

 **Physical description:**

 **Species:** Human

 **Gender:** Male

 **Affiliation:**

 **Occupation:** Vampire catcher

* * *

 _"You see, the guy with the cigar Steve, he knows about the existence of vampires, just not fully, but knows that we're real."_

Mordecai on Steve

 **Steve** is a minor antagonist who knows vampires are real though not fully and plans to catch one. He and his assistant Spike soon gave up in fear after the Cullens scared them off.

* * *

 **Biography:**

 **Early life:**

Steve was in his late twenties when he was in the woods on a sunny day when he stumbled across a group of vampires attacking some hunters. Luckily for Steve, the vampires didn't catch him and since then, it's been his obsession to catch vampires and exposed them to the world. One day, Steve soon laid out a trap where he caught Mordecai Coleman and his companion Witney and had them where he wanted them until there was an accident where the warehouse caught fire and Steve escaped to save himself not knowing what happened to the two vampires. He soon hires an assistant Spike who appears to be a nervous wreck.

 _ **Value In Beliefs**_

Steve was seen driving around with Spike searching for vampires not knowing that the Cullens and the Detroit coven were around. He and Spike soon saw Tiffany Stewart and tried to catch her but missed and started chasing after her. They soon caught up to her with some of the Cullens where they told the two of the consequences of accusing someone of mythical creatures. Soon, a storm abrew and the Cullens disappeared and in came a wolf, by Jacob Black, who scares Steve and Spike having other members of the Cullen and Detroit family to pose as "returning from the dead." Steve and Spike soon fled in fear giving up believing that everything about vampires is not true and aren't real.

* * *

 **Appearances:**

 _Value In Beliefs_

* * *

 **One last character you guys. Please review.**


	143. Spike

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Twilight characters or anything Twilight related. All information belongs to Stephanie Meyer and the Twilight wiki website.**

* * *

 **Spike**

* * *

 **Physical description:**

 **Species:** Human

 **Gender:** Male

 **Affiliation:**

 **Occupation:** Vampire catcher assistant

* * *

 _"I don't want this job anymore boss!"_

Spike to Steve

 **Spike** is Steve's assistant who hunts vampires. They soon gave up in fear after the Cullens scared them off.

* * *

 **Biography:**

 _ **Value In Beliefs**_

Spike was hired to be Steve's assistant on catching vampires even though he was spineless and was a nervous wreck. He was seen with Steve driving around searching for vampires not knowing that the Cullens and the Detroit coven were around. He and Steve soon saw Tiffany Stewart and tried to catch her but missed and started chasing after her. They soon caught up to her with some of the Cullens where they told the two of the consequences of accusing someone of mythical creatures. Soon, a storm abrew and the Cullens disappeared and in came a wolf, by Jacob Black, who scares Steve and Spike having other members of the Cullen and Detroit family to pose as "returning from the dead." Steve and Spike soon fled in fear giving up believing that everything about vampires is not true and aren't real.

* * *

 **Appearances:**

 _Value In Beliefs_

* * *

 **And that's all the characters but I'm not done yet. Next up I'm putting on the relationships of the mates and couples that are together my stories throughout the saga including the orginal characters. Please review.**


	144. Romantic Relationships

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Twilight characters or anything Twilight related. All information belongs to Stephanie Meyer and the Twilight wiki website.**

* * *

 **Romantic Relationships**

* * *

 **The following is a list of couples that appear in the** _ **Twilight**_ _ **Saga**_ **and** _ **After Breaking Dawn Saga.**_

 **The Cullens:**

Carlisle Cullen and Esme Cullen

Bella Swan and Edward Cullen

Emmett Cullen and Rosalie Hale

Alice Cullen and Jasper Hale

Lucas Stone and Krystal Diamond

Tiffany Stewart and Jalen Long

Lucina Stewart and Bryce Summers

Lucien Summers and Luna Snow

 **The Quileutes:**

 **The Quileutes are linked together by who they have imprinted on.**

Jacob Black and Renesmee Cullen

Evan Black and Korrina Snow

Sarah Black and Damien Grant

Sam Uley and Emily Young

Paul Lahote and Rachel Black

Jared Cameron and Kim

Quil Ateara V and Claire Young

Seth Clearwater and Carly Jensen

Leah Clearwater and Nathan Dallas

Danielle Olsen and Embry Call

Colby Clearwater and Daphne Walker

Roxanne Dallas and Roman Hobbs

Garret Walker and Sabrina Dallas

Zay Ateara and Stacy Call

Derrick Call and Suzanne Ateara

 **The Volturi:**

Aro and Sulpicia

Marcus and Didyme

Caius and Athenodora

Chelsea and Afton

Olivia and Jonathan

 **Other vampires:**

James and Victoria

Laurent and Irina

Benjamin and Tia

Eleazar and Carmen

Kate and Garrett

Peter and Charlotte

Amun and Kebi

Makenna and Charles

Steve and Shelly

Bree Tanner and Diego

Siobhan and Liam

Max and Dawn

Eden Love and Cameron Parker

Tanya and Mordecai Coleman

Jemma and Raymundo

 **Other humans:**

Charlie Swan and Sue Clearwater

Mike Newton and Jessica Stanley

Angela Weber and Ben Cheney

Kendall Stone and Jessica Stone

Matt Carson and Hannah Beltran

Lucas Stone and Meghan Valentine

Mark Valentine and Lynda Valentine

Haley Chen and Trevin Slater

Ryan Tyrone and Checka Kindle

Beth Warner and Spencer Belisle

Hayden Stewart and Gwen Stewart

Elena Margaret and Asher Pennington

Colton Dunbar and Amber Sharp

Kelsi Stylez and Axel Sharp

Austin Gold and Ellie Gold

Mitch Nystrom and Ariel Watson

Maureen Snow and Calvin Grant

Brittany McKay and Patrick Devine

Brian Walker and Mia Walker

* * *

 **That is all the characters I believed paired up. For those like Bryce and Jalen's parents, I feel like it's not necessary since they died before the story and their history is not much. If I forget anyone, please let me know. Please review.**


	145. Special Abilities

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Twilight characters or anything Twilight related. All information belongs to Stephanie Meyer and the Twilight wiki website.**

* * *

 **Special Abilities**

* * *

 **(A/N: All information and original abilities can be seen in the Twilight wiki website. This here will be on new abilities that were introduced.)**

Certain vampires have **special abilities** gained or enhanced when they are turned. These special abilities differentiate from the physically enhanced abilities.

There are currently 67 known gifted vampires and twelve gifted vampire hybrids.

* * *

 **Active talents:**

 **Name:** Lucas Stone

 **Ability:** Aura manipulating and aura reading

Lucas can use his aura to protect himself from other psychic abilities as well transferring his to someone else. He can also see other people's auras and shoot aura spheres.

 **Example:** Lucas's own aura being turned on was the reason why Edward, Alice and Jasper couldn't used their gifts on him. After learning how, Lucas turned off his aura letting Edward read his mind. Lucas saw Collin's aura of red knowing that he's angry before a fight ignited between the two. Lucas learns to create his aura into a weapon by shooting aura spheres.

* * *

 **Name:** Tiffany Stewart

 **Ability:** Mental healing and tactile perception

Tiffany can heal scars and injuries. She can also see through a person's eyes after she touches them.

 **Example:** Edward saw Bella's mark where James bit her to be gone caused by Tiffany. She soon tried it out by successfully removing Jasper's multiple bite marks. Tiffany explains how she saw what Lucas did to Blake and Christina and tested it out by seeing through Edward's eyes at his and Bella's meadow.

* * *

 **Name:** Lucina Stewart

 **Ability:** Mental communication and mental shield

Lucina communicates mentally to others but only those she feels comfortable with. She has a mental shield where unlike Bella's she can't put it down.

 **Example:** Lucas heard Lucina's speaking to him in his head when he got to meet her during Tiffany's transformation. Edward states that he couldn't hear Lucina's thoughts even when Tiffany was pregnant.

* * *

 **Name:** Jalen Long

 **Ability:** Tracking sense

Jalen can find anyone anywhere in the world once he's been in their presence and picks up the "essence" of their mind. He can also pick up if someone he knows is heading their way from their minds and can anticipate moves more faster than Edward and Alice can. His gifted is noted to be a combination of James, Demetri and Alistair combined making him the best tracker.

 **Example:** Jalen picked up Tiffany's mind on the way to stop Zoran's coven from attacking the Cullens and finds her easily due to the fact that the two have known each other since they were kids.

* * *

 **Name:** Evan Black

 **Ability:** Telepathy and shield penetration

Evan can read thoughts like Edward in human form but only to this family as they share each other's thoughts like shape shifters do.

 **Example:** Lucien describes it as similar to how a wolf share each other's thoughts in wolf form.

* * *

 **Name:** Sarah Black

 **Ability:** Thought projection and shield penetration

Sarah can show people her thoughts without the need to touch.

 **Example:** Lucien describes it as doing it wirelessly.

* * *

 **Name:** Lucien Summers

 **Ability:** Tactile mental communication and mental shield

Lucien can communicate mentally but only by touch. He has a shield that turns on when he uses his gift.

 **Example:** Lucien uses his gift with his father when Bryce touched him at school.

* * *

 **Name:** May

 **Ability:** Invisibility

May can turn herself and others invisible.

 **Example:** May made the guards invisible so that they can kill the Cullens undetected with Niall's help however, Lucas was still able to see their auras.

* * *

 **Name:** Niall

 **Ability:** Smoke veil

Niall can turn into black smoke whenever he runs very fast and can use his smoke to block out senses and special abilities.

 **Example:** Niall assisted may by using his smoke to protect the guards from being sensed and undetected but was foiled by Lucas when he can still see their auras.

* * *

 **Name:** Olivia

 **Ability:** Hypnotism

Olivia can hypnotize people to do things at her command

 **Example:** Olivia hypnotizes Renesmee to make her want to be part of the Volturi. However, she lost control when Lucas shot an aura sphere and she dies in flames when a torch fell on her.

* * *

 **Name:** Unnamed guard

 **Ability:** Ability disabler

A Volturi guard has the special ability to disable a vampire's gift temporary

 **Example:** The guard disabled Edward, Bella and Alice's gift so that they don't see Alec use his gift unexpectedly in A New Life.

* * *

 **Name:** Miley Ray

 **Ability:** False imagery planter, memory manipulation & mental jabs

Miley can plant false images in a person's head. She can also erases memories of person as well as rearranging it to how she wants them to remember. Miley can also send jabs of pain at someone mentally where it is described as a sharp jab.

 **Example:** Miley planted a vision of Krystal's father to Alice making her think Roark is okay when in truth, Miley kills him. She sends her jabs at the Cullens and Jacob to knock them unconscious and soon erases their memory of them being attacked by newborn vampires after Jonathan takes Krystal.

* * *

 **Name:** Jonathan

 **Ability:** Energy absorption

Jonathan can absorb energy from any living being by physical contact.

 **Example:** Jonathan drains Lucas's energy during a fight between him rendering Lucas weak.

* * *

 **Name:** Blake

 **Ability:** Ability detection

Blake can detect vampires who have special abilities

 **Example:** Blake and Christina were searching for Tiffany, Joham's latest victim, when Blake detected multiple vampires with special abilities leading them to the Cullens who have Tiffany.

* * *

 **Name:** Christina

 **Ability:** Mist veil

Christina can turn into white mist whenever she runs very fast and can use her mist to block out senses and special abilities.

 **Example:** When Christina and Blake discovered the Cullens with Tiffany, Christina uses her mist to hide their senses but not from the Cullens' special abilities as Alice saw them and Christina grabbed Blake turning into mist to get away.

* * *

 **Name:** Max

 **Ability:** Triplication and triangulation

Max can create two other clones of himself and uses them to surround a person in a triangular motion.

 **Example:** Max split himself and trapped Jasper in a triangular motion as they ran around him while attacking.

* * *

 **Name:** Dawn

 **Ability:** Hair extension

Dawn can extend her hair longer at will

 **Example:** Dawn grabbed some of the Cullens with her raising them up rendering them helpless.

* * *

 **Name:** Virgil

 **Ability:** Smog veil

Virgil can turn into red smog whenever he runs very fast and can use his smog to block out senses and special abilities.

 **Example:** Virgil blocks out Edward and Jacob's senses and Edward's mind reading with his smog as he disappears into it.

* * *

 **Name:** Eden Love

 **Ability:** Haze veil

 **Example:** Eden shows up from her haze to stop Virgil. She uses her haze to mask the covens' scent when Steve and Spike came.

* * *

 **Name:** Sophia Faye

 **Ability:** Danger identification

Eden can turn into purple whenever she runs very fast and can use her haze to block out senses and special abilities.

 **Example:** Sophia detected Steve and Spike approaching giving a heads up for the covens to hide.

* * *

 **Name:** Ariana Vega

 **Ability:** Enhanced tactics

Ariana can receive the answer to any question.

 **Example:** Ariana gave Bella the idea to trip Barry when he was distracted chasing after William.

* * *

 **Name:** William Heart

 **Ability:** Mimicry

William can copy the voice and sound he hears at least once.

 **Example:** William demonstrate the Cullens his gift by impersonating Lucas.

* * *

 **Name:** Jemma

 **Ability:** Sensory void and untrackable

Jemma has no scent and can't be tracked mentally.

 **Example:** The Cullen are unable to smell her and Jalen cannot feel Jemma's mind therefore he is unable to use his gift to track her down.

* * *

 **Name:** Raymundo

 **Ability:** Duplication and optical assemble

Raymundo can split himself in two but everything else of him is split as well. He also gathers information from a person when he makes eye contact.

 **Example:** Raymundo shows up in his vampire clone as he gathers information of the Cullens when making eye contact.

* * *

 **Name:** Robyn

 **Ability:** Ability ditto

Robyn can copy another individual's gift and transfers it to another non-gifted individual. She cannot use the powers she copies.

 **Example:** Robyn gave the newborn army abilities she copied from Raymundo when gathered all information of gifted vampires that the Cullens have met.

* * *

 **Name:** Skai

 **Ability:** Ability absorption

Skai can absorb the special ability of a vampire he touches but can be returned

 **Example:** Skai took Lucas's gift when he ambushed him and Lucien. Lucas got it back however.

* * *

 **Name:** Delilah

 **Ability:** Immobilization

Delilah can paralyze a person when they make eye contact.

 **Example:** Lucas describes it that he can't move yet he can still see and hear making him vulnerable.

* * *

These vampires have abilities that are not quantifiably supernatural, but are known as their strongest characteristics.

* * *

 **Passive talents:**

 **Name:** Lucas Stone

 **Ability:** Enhanced fighting skills

Lucas has exceptional fighting skills making him a powerful vampire to fight

 **Example:** Lucas shows tremendous fighting skills taking on both Emmett and Jasper during training.

* * *

 **Name:** Krystal Diamond

 **Ability:** Speed

Krystal's gift is advanced speed, running faster than any other member of the Cullens and other vampires.

 **Example:** Krystal has surpassed Edward as the fastest vampire in the coven. She shows her speed nearly catching up to Christina running in her mist.

* * *

 **Name:** Bryce Summers

 **Ability:** Reflexes

Bryce has enhanced reflexes where his body reacts without a second thought giving Bryce no need to flinch or even look.

 **Example:** Bryce shows to have good reflexes to avoid being hit as seen fighting the metal vampires.

* * *

 **Name:** Bryce Summers

 **Ability:** Charm

Bryce has a powerful charm to dazzle people mostly to soften other people.

* * *

 **Name:** Lucien Summers

 **Ability:** Reflexes

Lucien has enhanced reflexes where his body reacts without a second thought giving Lucien no need to flinch or even look.

 **Example:** Lucien shows to have good reflexes to avoid being hit as seen fighting Skai.

* * *

 **Name:** Lucien Summers

 **Ability:** Charm

Lucien has a powerful charm to dazzle people mostly to soften other people.

* * *

 **Next up, I will update a chapter on the gifted humans before becoming a vampire. Please review.**


	146. Gifted Humans

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Twilight characters or anything Twilight related. All information belongs to Stephanie Meyer and the Twilight wiki website.**

* * *

 **Gifted Humans**

* * *

 **(A/N: All information and original gifted humans can be seen in the Twilight wiki website. This here will be on the new characters that were gifted as humans.)**

* * *

 **Notable gifted humans:  
** **Lucas Stone:** Lucas Stone can tell something bad is happening or he could suspect what the person feels or thinks and is a skillful martial artist. As a vampire, Lucas can see people's aura and use his own to block out all sorts of psychic powers as well as shooting aura spheres. His was powers seemingly inherited by his father.

 **Kendall Stone:** Kendall Stone could detect the feelings of his surroundings and of other people to which he calls them his cop senses. This trait was later passed down to his much more powerful son Lucas. Though he is gifted, he does not become a vampire as he was killed by the Volturi.

 **Tiffany Stewart:** Tiffany Stewart heals people with her words whenever they are mentally hurt. She also can understands a person by placing herself in their shoes and see from their point of view. As a vampire, Tiffany can mentally heal scars and injuries and see through a person's eyes after touching them.

 **Jalen Long:** Jalen Long has been able to know the streets at the palm of his hands as well as the people around him which helps him whenever he needs to sneak in to steal food as well as avoiding the cops during his time on the run. As a vampire, Jalen can track a person once he gets the "essence" of a person's mind on the first encounter. His gift also allows Jalen to detect if his target is coming towards him and help him act before a person reacts.

 **May:** May tends to keep herself hidden from others to avoid attention. As a vampire, she can turn herself and others invisible.

 **Niall:** Niall tends to hide quickly in panic as a human. As a vampire, Niall turns into black smoke whenever he runs very fast. With it, he can avoid being detected by psychic gifts.

 **Olivia:** Olivia has people do what she wishes against their will without question. As a vampire, she can hypnotize people to do as she commands.

 **Miley Ray:** Miley is known to torments other people with her insults as well as spreading rumors about them. As a vampire, she is able to shoot mental jabs at someone as well as plant false images in a person's head and erasing or rearranging their memory.

 **Max:** Max is always a jokester whenever he screws around in class. As a vampire, he can split himself into three clones and run around a person in a triangular motion.

 **Dawn:** Dawn was obsessed with making her hair good and strong. As a vampire, Dawn can extend her hair longer at will.

 **Virgil:** Virgil has always been distant after being used and dumped by the girl he likes. As a vampire, Virgil turns into red smog whenever he runs very fast. With it, he can avoid being detected by psychic gifts.

 **Eden Love:** Eden as painfully shy around others and tends to hide herself as a human. As a vampire, Eden turns into purple haze whenever he runs very fast. With it, she can avoid being detected by psychic gifts.

 **Sophia Faye:** Sophia was very skilled at avoiding trouble with the police whenever she gets in trouble with the law. As a vampire, Sophia can identify the danger around her.

 **Ariana Vega:** Ariana is incredibly smart despite acting out as dumb. As a vampire, Ariana can receive the answers to any question.

 **William Heart:** William is very good at making sounds and voices. As a vampire, he can perfectly imitate that voice/sound after hearing it the first time.

 **Quileute tribe members:**

 **Jayden Rivers:** Jayden is one of the newest members to join the pack.

 **Zack Rivers:** Zack Rivers is the excited one to join the pack.

 **Kevin Cress:** Kevin Cress is the serious one to join the pack.

 **Tom Gardener:** Tom Gardener is the timid one to join the pack.

 **Maya Seagal:** Maya Seagal is the second female to join the pack.

 **Evan Black:** Evan Black is the youngest member to phase at three years old. He became Alpha of the Black pack in Minnesota.

 **Sarah Black:** Sarah Black is the third female to phase, a month after Evan. She became Beta of the Black pack.

 **Garret Walker:** Garret was the first member to phase and joined the Black pack in Minnesota. He is third-in-command of the pack.

 **Colby Clearwater** , **Derrick Call, Roxanne Dallas, Isaiah Ateara & Roman Hobbs:** Colby Clearwater , Derrick Call, Roxanne Dallas, Isaiah Ateara & Roman Hobbs were among the number of new members to join the Black pack in Minnesota.

* * *

 **Okay, I'm gonna take a break on this guide for a bit. Also, you guys should know that my guide for here is only talking about the new characters. If you want to hear about the originals, my wiki website has that but it's still in progress. It will also have more detailed pages of the paired mates. Please review.**


	147. Il Mietitore Capacità

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Twilight characters or anything Twilight related. All information belongs to Stephanie Meyer and the Twilight wiki website.**

* * *

 **Il Mietitore Capacità – The Ability Reaper**

* * *

 **Il Mietitore Capacità (Italian for The Ability Reaper)** is a weapon used by Skai in Long Live Life to capture vampires with super natural gifts controlling them as metal vampires. The weapon was destroyed when Luna Snow and Skai made contact with it and their traits caused the weapon to explode releasing all the vampires returning them to where they were (live ones stay alive dead remain dead).

* * *

 **Description:**

Il Mietitore Capacità gives the wielder the power stripping the gifts of vampires from them while also turning them into energies for the sword. It's also known to help combine its power with someone else's that has a gift to make them even stronger especially with an army of metal vampires he uses from the victims he attacked. That's another effect that this sword has; he'll have vampires under his control.

 **History:**

Long before the Romanian coven was formed into the ruling coven of the vampire world, there were squabbles of many vampires who show themselves greatness to possess gifts. Not many of them are gifted and those gifted vampires would ridicule others who don't, mostly killing them if they please. There was one vampire, Vitaly who stood out for not possessing a gift and he was ridiculed the most by others. Through all the suffering Vitaly went through, he wanted them to pay dearly for what they did not just mostly to him but to everyone. That's when Vitaly stumble upon a great sword Il Mietitore Capacità in the woods one day. Once he has learned of the sword's use, Vitaly laid waste and sought out his revenge. He stripped off the gifts of vampires while turning them into energy. He also now obtains their gifts making him powerful, but also terrifying. He was soon feared by everyone, vampire and human that he was soon driven mad with power and vengeance. No one stood a chance against him. That is until a group of vampires came, elemental vampires. Each with an elemental ability; lightning, fire, earth, water and wind. Together, they were able to stop Vitaly and freed everyone that were held captive and regaining their gifts. They destroyed Vitaly, but not the sword because it was gone. Before Vitaly was destroyed he vowed to have his work to where it was left off hoping someone else would continue his work which was why he placed a part of himself in that sword and sent it into hiding before his execution. Many have tried to find the sword to recover it, but it was never to be found.

 _ **Long Live Life**_

Il Mietitore Capacità was found by Skai who is plotting his revenge on Kourtney Collier by destroying Lucien Summers and the Cullens. Once Skai has master the control of the sword, Skai starts kidnapping all the gifted vampires. He sent some of them as metal vampires to search for the Cullens where they found them in Minneapolis, Minnesota where they attacked them and the Black pack. Skai soon sends the Cullens the message that he will have their gifts and calls the metal vampires back.

Skai appears to attack Luna Snow with the sword until Lucien stops him and he and Skai engaged in a fight with Skai using his metal vampires' gifts and Skai escapes to get away obtaining more gifts. Skai was spotted in Canada where he was found by Jasper Hale, Jalen Long, Eleazar, Kate, Eden Love and William Heart but has captured them all. He soon arrives at the Cullens kidnapping every one of them except Lucas Stone who goes to protect Lucien, Luna, Evan and Sarah Black. Skai arrives and fights Lucas defeating him using the sword's powers and turns Lucas into a vampire. Skai soon captures Evan and Sarah Black and catches up with Lucien and an unconscious Luna when she is believed to be dead after his entrance. Skai and Lucien engaged in a fight when Skai made Lucien also fight against the Cullens. Skai has Lucien overwhelmed despite Lucien's efforts. Lucien was about to be killed by Skai after apologizing to him of the event of losing Kourtney when Skai was stopped by Luna causing not only Skai to lose his gift but also destroying the sword and releasing the Cullens and all the other gifted vampires from Skai's control.

* * *

 **I got two more chapters of this guide coming soon. Please review.**


	148. Metal Vampires

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Twilight characters or anything Twilight related. All information belongs to Stephanie Meyer and the Twilight wiki website.**

* * *

 **Metal Vampires**

* * *

 **Metal Vampires** are the supernatural creatures under the control of a weapon called IL Mietitore Capacità. They are vampires of their counterparts in metal forms who under a person using the weapon to do his/her bidding. The metal vampires are from both who are alive and dead.

* * *

 **History:**

 _"New born metal vampires?"_

 _"Zombies! Jinx!"_

Emmett and Lucas

The origin of the metal vampires came from the sword called Il Mietitore Capacità (Italian for The Ability Reaper) discovered by Vitaly. He uses the sword to capture all gifted vampires and laid waste and sought out his revenge. He stripped off the gifts of vampires while turning them into energy. He also now obtains their gifts. They are made of metal that is harder than a regular vampire's skin making them indestructible since they can't be destroyed or flinched when hit. They are more stronger than their original counterparts and have the same abilities as them adding that they shoot grey laser beams.

 **Physical appearance:**

 _"They smell like vampires but they're made out of metal except this metal is way harder than what we're made out of."_

Jasper on the metal vampires

When a vampire is caught under the influence of Il Mietitore Capacità, their appearance is coated in metal form still having the same attributes as their counterparts and the same abilities but only stronger.

 **Abilities**

Metal vampires have the same abilities as their counterparts only becoming stronger and faster than their originals and stronger senses. They also have the same special abilities for those who are gifted. In addition, they are given a power to shoot grey laser beams which are described to be deadly when hit.

* * *

 **Sorry about the wait on the guide. I am almost down with the website transferring this guide to it. Also, do want me to add the original characters in this guide for those involved in my stories. I already got the original members of the Olympic coven made. Please review.**


	149. Friendship Chant

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Twilight characters or anything Twilight related. All information belongs to Stephanie Meyer and the Twilight wiki website.**

* * *

 **Friendship Chant**

* * *

 **Founding information:**

 **Founding time:** 2011

 **Membership information:**

 **Members:**

Tiffany Stewart

Matt Carson

Cooper Mendes

Hannah Beltran

Lucas Stone

 **Affiliation:**

 **Position:**

Tiffany (Life)

Matt (Spirit)

Cooper (Dream)

Hannah (Memory)

Lucas (Forever)

* * *

 _"_ _The ink on our hands may fade but it'll never will in our hearts and neither will our bond. It'll always be with us through Life,"_

 _"Spirit,"_

 _"_ _Dreams,"_

 _"_ _Memory,"_

 _"Forever,"_

 _"_ _Together!"_

Tiffany, Matt, Cooper, Hannah and Lucas

 **The Friendship Chant** is a traditional cheer by Tiffany Stewart, Matt Carson, Cooper Mendes, Hannah Beltran and Lucas Stone. It is known to help support one another defining how strong their friendship is. Each member has a word that defines what they give in their friendship.

* * *

 **History:**

It all began in the year 2011 where Lucas Stone, Tiffany Stewart, Matt Carson, Cooper Mendes and Hannah Beltran as they are ending their middle school years and will enter high school. Knowing that after they graduate high school and possibly will be separated never to see each other again, Tiffany pulls out a black marker writing a word on her and everyone's hand that defines their friendship and soon created the friendship chant and they have been doing it ever since.

 _ **Forever Together**_

The friendship chant has been incanted since Lucas, Tiffany, Matt, Cooper and Hannah entered Timberline High School. It was used after Lucas tried to stop Justin Knox from bullying a student at school. It was seen after Tiffany was stopped from taking drugs after finals. They performed it after Lucas and his friends reconciled when Lucas lost his family in a fire. They played it on their last day of high school. The chant was played before Lucas left Forks saying goodbye. When Lucas returned to see his friends before they go to college, they did one last friendship chant before saying goodbye.

 _ **Happily Ever After**_

The friends were reunited at Lucas's wedding where they did the friendship chant again.

 _ **Full Of Surprises**_

A flashback was shown how the friendship chant was made recounted by Lucas and Tiffany

* * *

 **Members:**

 **Tiffany Stewart:**

 **Word:** Life

 **Definition:** Understands what a person goes through stepping into their shoes.

* * *

 **Matt Carson:**

 **Word:** Spirit

 **Definition:** Keeps people from being down.

* * *

 **Cooper Mendes:**

 **Word:** Dreams

 **Definition:** Makes the dream a reality

* * *

 **Hannah Beltran:**

 **Word:** Memory

 **Definition:** Makes the moments special and brings it back to look back.

* * *

 **Lucas Stone:**

 **Word:** Forever

 **Definition:** Believes that the friendship will last forever, never fading away.

* * *

 **And that's it for the guide. First, if you guys have read Forever Together, go to Chapter 24 where I added more moments of Lucas and friends. Next, this guide is done and I'm working on transferring the info to my wiki website. I will leave this on but the website link is on my bio. Also, do you think I should add the original characters that were involved in my saga in this guide? Thanks anyway for following the After Breaking Dawn Saga. I will keep writing more stories so follow me to stay updated. Also I'm planning on making a Twitter and Instagram page for my fanfiction. I will put the links on my bio soon so keep an eye out. Please review.**


	150. Wiki Fandom

_**I just want you guys to that I have transferred the guide into the wiki fandom website. Don't worry, the guide will remain here on Fanfiction, even I have to fix some errors. I will be adding more pages on the website writing the original characters for their role in my stories and pages about the new gifts you saw. The link is in my bio. Use this guide to find the pages you want to look up on fandom.**_

 _ **\- FireRed21**_


End file.
